The Gift, a Story of a Mother's Love
by The Light from Within
Summary: This concerns Lily and what she does to return and be with her son, Harry. It demonstrates her Love not just for him, but others and how it can initiate the much needed change in the Magical World.
1. Chapter 1

**T****h****e ****G****i****f****t****!**

Or - A Second Chance, The story of a Mother's Love

Originally by 'Dumbledor', now my handle is: 'The Light from Within'

This is an 'improvement' upon my original story, posted here, listed under the same story name. Ever since I first posted it, I've gone back to it Improved upon it, at least in my way of thinking, I've made some changes that I like. There are many stories here that have been written, that I dearly like, some have story lines in them that I've enjoyed. Anyway, since Harry dearly loves his mother, and she's had an important effect upon him, I thought of writing a story line from her perspective, but, with a 'twist' or a change, that I like. IF you have some positive thoughts, leave me a Review, tell me why you like it. "Dumbledor' was my original 'handle', I'd lost my password and changed my internet provider, and could not retrieve my password, so, I changed my handle and have reposted my original story with it's improvements;Now, my handle is 'The Light from Within'. It's long but, it works for me. I've sent an email to the site providers, but, I've not heard back from them. I am not trying to break any rules, deliberately. I'm just reposting my original story with it's improvements. Please bear with me. If anyone can assist me in getting back my original handle of Dumbledor, I'd appreciate it.

Flashback

**The Beginning **

1**Music: Hedwig's' Theme**

**It all started with Lily.**

**Behind every good man is an even better woman, and in Harry Potter's case that would be Lily, his Mum. Ginny was to come later, much later, after he'd been developed, trained to be who he should be, by his Mum. **

**Somehow, it just seemed to be the 'right thing to do', or so it seemed. **

**It always was. **

**Especially, for Him. **

**Afterall, He was her Father, and He had many concerns to look out for. But, Lily was a very special daughter to Him, in this dispensation. He had given her qualities that would stay with her quite literally, forever . Not to mention the Gifts that, in time, the proper time, she was to inherit from Him. **

**Unbeknownst to any of His other children, and He did have many, Lily had Grace Bestowed upon her even before she attained her Mortal Estate. And, not just Grace from her Father, but, Kingdoms, Principalities, Dominions, Estates both High and Low all this extending unto the Eternities. For next to Eve and Mary, She was just like unto them. **

**This Was, for He knew her Heart. For it was just like His, for He created her in His own Image.**

**And that's how it should be. After all, Lily is a Mother, a 'Mum', the bringer of Life into ****this world and the one around whom the Family revolves. **

**It is she who is the heart of the Family.**

**And so, this story starts at the beginning, with Lily, and what transpired that caused such a cascading of events that virtually changed the Magical World. **

**It was all a part of His Grand Design. **

**It all started with Lily, who was a Mother, a 'Mum' to her little boy, her first born. She is of the House of Godric Gryffindor, the House of the Brave, the Noble, those for whom bravery and sacrifice are second nature. And it is Lily who wanted to be a Mum, that's all, nothing more, just a Mum to her son, to raise him, teach him and be with him in his life when he'd need someone to help him. **

**This, then, was Lily's aspirations. **

**And, Unknown to her there was Someone who had His Eye upon Lily and knew her heart. **

**Even before Lily herself even knew, there was Grace Bestowed Upon Her, Grace in such abundance that it, quite literally, overflowed Upon Her in such abundance that it just could not be contained within and upon her Mortal Frame, and could be, not just felt, but literally SEEN, by all around her. In the brightest of the daytime Sun or the darkest of night, Lily's Grace was literally Seen to be overflowing from her as if it were a gentle fountain that never seemed to run out.**

**Lily walked with the Grace of her Father. **

**Forever!**

**It was with Him, both her Father and her Living God, that she communed with daily. He, was her strength and her guide. As she walked in this world, both Magical and Muggle, ALL saw her for Who she is: The Eternal Daughter of the Living God. **

**Both saw her, Magical and Muggle, for all the evil that permeates our world, it could not so much as even touch her, neither physically by the hands of those who served evil, nor the curses in the Magical World. As Lily walked upon this Mortal World, those who needed her help and asked for it always received it. The resources of this world that she used were always there for her in great abundance, for she served the Will of her Father, the Will of her Living God. **

**Lily was sitting in her office, in the Ministry, the Office of Experimental Charms where she was the Department Head, even at her very youthful age. She was the holder of such talent in the area of Charms that no one surpassed her, that is, even IF they could be found. **

**Her dearly beloved husband and Eternal companion, James, was an Auror, a Wizard who went after and caught 'Dark Wizards', those who broke the Magical Laws and harmed others. He was good at his job, very good. At times, he'd have Lily accompany him on his Missions, and it was on three of these Missions that they both encountered a Wizard named 'Voldemort', he was the Darkest Wizard ever to walk the Earth in the entire history of the Magical World, even more so than Grindenwald, the Dark Wizard of a couple generations previously who was defeated by Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts. Only one other couple of Auror's faced Voldemort and lived, ****and they were the Longbottoms, Frank and Alice. James and Lily stood up to Voldemort and fought him, dueled with him, and survived. Lily stood beside her husband, never fearing for her own safety, but instead, defending her husband. She felt that her place was by his side, and there she stayed. Lily never backed down. **

**It was on a fall day that Lily was sitting at her desk, her thoughts going over the previous night's Dream that she had. She'd always slept peacefully, dreams for her were a rarity and it was this Dream that caused her much concern – she had been given a message, in fact, a job to preform: **

_**Lily, Lily my beloved daughter. I have come to you in your dream to give you a message. I have a job for you, designed especially for you and no one else. You are much loved by Me and so have found Grace in My Eyes. In the near future, a few days hence, you'll be facing your enemy, one whom you've faced thrice before. This, my beloved Daughter, is to be a lesson for you, a lesson in Sacrifice and Love Unfeigned with no guile nor fear in your heart. Your enemy wants your son dead and I want you and your husband, James, to face this enemy and defend your son with love in your heart, not anger, only love for each other and love for your son. I want you to stand up to your enemy and give of your very life to defend your son with. You do this and I promise you that with the sacrifice of your lives, your son will live, and that all you give up, all that you sacrifice will be given back to you with an Eternal increase. Always remember, my Beloved Daughter, I will always love you and be with you in your darkest hour.**_

** Lily thought over what was told to her in her Dream. The person talking to her, she'd felt that she had known him, or of him previously, but she just could not place him. He talked, so she felt, that he talked from a position of authority, absolute authority and with a peacefulness that calmed Lily's heart. **

** She had to follow this direction, for as fearful as it sounded, she was not afraid. All day, she'd just thought and thought of what she knew she'd be doing, be facing in just a couple of days and she felt no fear. That, she could not explain. She just didn't want to at this time. It was unnecessary. **

James

Lily

Harry we will return

Love

Sacrifice

No fear nor anger

Voldemort

** Lily got a sheet of parchment and wrote down a few thoughts: James' name, her name, their son's name, the words Love, Sacrifice, and 'no fear nor anger', and lastly, Voldemort. She circled her son's name many times as she thought. Next to her son's name she wrote a sentence fragment: 'we will return'. There, she just left the parchment on her desk. It would not be bothered.**

Lily went downstairs to the Department of Mysteries where she met one of the Wizards she personally knew – an Unspeakable. As an Unspeakable, their jobs are so sensitive that they are not allowed to talk about what they do nor are any other people allowed to ask them about their jobs.

Lily was that sole exception.

"Hi. I'd like to ask a question."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of anyone 'coming back'"?

"Coming back from where?"

Lily bit her lower lip and hesitated before answering. "Please, don't think of me as having gone around the bend, but I do need this question answered truthfully."

He looked at Lily momentarily, nodded his head as if he'd made a decision. "Ok, I'll answer to the best of my ability."

"I need to know if you've ever heard of anyone returning from the dead, other than as a ghost."

The Unspeakable looked at Lily as if she'd grown two extra heads. "Lily, what you ask . . . there have been rumors that through the use of the Darkest Magic. But even that, Lily, is highly questionable. When you die, you don't come back. It's just not within our power. Now, I've got a question for you: Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, really." Lily turned and paced some. The Unspeakable was very patient.

Lily turned and looked at him and saw that he didn't really believe that answer. Lily took a deep breath and continued.

"I had a dream. It concerned my family – Me, James and Harry, and . . ." Here is where Lily hesitated.

"And ?"

"Someone else who wants my son dead. He wasn't mentioned by name, in my dream, but, I do think it was Voldemort. This is just more than some bad nightmare or whatever. It's something that I feel strongly about. That's why I was asking."

"If you need protection, or if you feel you do, James is in the perfect place to ask for help. Don't ever hesitate."

Lily smiled at him. That's all, she just didn't want to tell him, or anyone else other than James, what she'd discovered. Of the two sources: her Dream and what the Unspeakable told her, she believed in her Dream. This was something that she could not put her finger on but whenever she thought about what she had dreamed about, she felt at peace, and that was what she counted on.

Lily went to find James while she was here at the Ministry. It was time she told him what she'd found out, her discoveries and what they needed to do. It was going to be difficult. That was the most understated thought she'd ever had, but it was needed. The most important part of her life was her son. If her dream was truly right, then she'd do it. Her son was more important than her own life. He needed this chance to live and she would do all she could to make sure that her son would have that chance.

She was his Mum, and that was her job.

Lily was standing outside the door of the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

She needed to talk with him, to inform him of what it is she must do, of what was asked of her to do, her and James both.

She was NOT afraid.

She opened the door and walked in.

"Good afternoon, Lily. To what do I owe this pleasant visit from you?" Albus said.

"I need to talk with you, about something that I've discovered."

Albus just sat there at his desk, crossed his hands and nodded his aged head. "Come in, sit down and talk with me."

"I've had a dream last night, Headmaster, one that I've never had. In fact, I never dream, but this one, was so real, I can't dismiss it."

"Tell me about it, Lily. What of it do you remember?"

"I was told that in a few days hence, I'd be facing my worst enemy, someone whom James and I have thrice met. That he'd want my son dead, but that I, and my husband, are to face him with no fear, but instead with love in our hearts for each other and for our son. We're to sacrifice our lives to preserve our son's life. If we do this then all we've sacrificed, all we've given up, will be returned to us with an eternal increase." Lily got up and walked around, pacing. Thinking. A habit of hers that is to follow her long after this life and well into the next one. If only she knew, but, her intuition was telling her something. . . ,

"How do you feel about this, Lily?"

"Albus, I'm, well," Lily turned around to face him, "I'm not afraid. Strangely, I'm at peace and I can't explain it." Lily just sat there, letting the warm and peaceful feelings come back over her again, just like she felt when that voice came over her. It was a sight, to Albus, that brought back to him a memory of long ago. Something that he'd almost forgotten. It occurred shortly after he'd taken on the Mantle of Headmaster. That sight,of Lily sitting here, so peacefully resigned to her impending fate, yet with not a shred of fear nor hatred towards her enemy, brought to Albus a result feeling that what she was telling him was the truth. Not only that, but there was a question, more of a Quest that ALL headmasters had been on since the founding of this great school.

And, sitting here was the answer?

To that Quest, or so it seemed to Albus. Here as nothing that he could do, that he even wanted to do, for what was to happen was the right thing to do, to happen. In the immediate future, there'd be pain, yet in the future, and far beyond that, would be the Dawning of a New Age for the Magical World.

And the Key to all that greatness was sitting here in his very office!

The barest slip of a young woman whom he'd known since her first day here.

The astonishment was overwhelming in it's immensity.

After the immediacy was over, in time, Albus knew he'd see her again, only when he did she'd be different, for the Power she'd then be wielding would be staggering in it's most absolute form.

The Magical World would then hold no more power over her, for all would eventually succumb to her – all the Dark Forces in their entirety.

This barest slip of a young woman who only had love in her heart.

It was evening; Godric's Hollow was quiet for such a holiday night.

Halloween was upon them.

The Potter home was like any other Magical Home on this wonderful night – full of joy, laughter and love for one another, for a very good reason: They had a fairly new 'little one' in their home.

He was the product of their love, looking much like His Dad, but with his Mum's eyes, her startlingly Emerald Green Eyes.

Out of the fireplace came a message, someone was flooing in to give them a message.

"James! Lily! Run! Get out now! The Death Eaters are coming for you! Take Harry and get out NOW!"

Just as suddenly, the messenger was gone, but the two experienced Aurors understood – and feared.

Even though they were both members of the Order of the Phoenix and had confronted Voldemort on three separate occasions together, they feared meeting him and his Death Eaters especially in their home with their son present. They knew what that meant.

James was the first to react.

"Lily, take Harry and run, I'll hold them off as long as I can."

Fear was in Lily's heart. Not just for herself and James, but for her son.

"James, I can't leave you here, you'll be killed like all the others."

"Lily, you and Harry are more important than me. Just go!"

She grabbed Harry in her arms and ran upstairs to the nursery, not knowing what else to do with her son. Downstairs, the front door burst open and James started firing the Killing Curse – he never hesitated because he knew what was at stake: The very lives of his wife and son. He knew what was to happen: He and Lily had seen the aftermath before: Dead witches, wizards and their children. Whole families gone.

These people took no prisoners and left no one alive.

They were merciless.

James took out a few of the Death Eaters, but there were just too many of them.

James' last conscience thought was of his much beloved wife and son.

He died, valiantly, defending them to the last.

He never gave up.

Upstairs, Lily could hear the fighting, the curses being expelled when suddenly, all was quiet.

Fear struck her heart, she KNEW, felt, what happened.

She'd lost her husband.

She knew he'd died defending them, and she knew what was to come. Her charm had been activated by the manner of James' death, by his sacrifice. James had finally paid the ultimate price out of love for his family, but he knew why he'd done so And, it was not in vain.

Lily reached out and picked up her infant son, held him in her arms for, perhaps, the final time, for now. "Son," she said "I love you. I'll always love you, for worlds' without end, I shall love you.

But for now, I have to sacrifice myself to protect you, My son, its' all I have left to offer, but it'll be enough."

Lily cried, while holding the most precious, the most valuable Gift ever – her son. And with her, just just slightly out of sight of all mortal eyes were her Father and His Legions of children all of whom heard every word that Lily said, they each and everyone, heard, and felt Lily's plaintive heartbroken cry for if EVER there was to be a tear shed THERE, it would have been now at hearing Lily.

Including her Father.

But, He was protecting her, keeping her for His own Planned Ends of which His dearly beloved Daughter would play a major role. At this time, even now, Father had his Uncounted Legions of Angels at the Ready to go to Lily to her rescue whenever Father gave The Order.

The door to the nursery burst open and there stood the most feared Dark Wizard ever to have walked the earth in a thousand years.

Lily placed her son down in his crib and stood in front of him, protecting him in the only way she could, for now, and that was with her body. Lily was about to protect her only child, her son, with all she had to offer and that was with herself, the Ultimate Sacrifice.

"Give me the boy!"

"No! I'll never let you have him. He's my son! You can not have him!" Lily was of the House of Gryffindor, the house of the noble, the brave hearted, those for whom courage was unbounded and unequaled by any others. But, even as she said this, she had a small, but faint premonition, or deja vous that it'd happened before, or something like that. It didn't make sense, but that feeling was a good feeling. No matter the outcome, she felt her heart at peace. But, there, just outside of her sight and yet standing next to her were her Host of Siblings, each one supporting her, all, though Lily did not know it.

It was this feeling that she felt, for it came directly from them.

"Get out of the way you silly little girl – or die!"

"No, you'll have to kill me first!"

"Get out of the way." He raised his wand pointing it to her chest.

"Please, take me, but leave my son alone, let him live, please!"

"One last time: MOVE ASIDE!"

"No! I'd sacrifice my life to help my son live!" Even as she cried out her statement a brief thought crossed her mind: WHY was he so anxious for her to get out of his way? Why ASK her instead of forcing her?

"So be it. Avara Kadavra"

Lily saw the flash of green light and with her last conscience thought being of her baby, she died.

But, Harry was not left alone. Lily's charm, her Master Charm that had been activated by James' death, had now been sealed – permanently – by her sacrificing of her life – by the spilling of her blood.

This, the most Ancient of all charms of Protection, had been activated, for in the Magical World, this was the polar opposite of the killing curse. The sacrificing of an Innocent Life Provided a Gift, a Protection that could not wear out nor be overcome in any way by any kind of curse.

Life IS precious!

One Promise had now been fulfilled.

If Voldemort had only known in its totality just what he'd done, and started, he'd have laid his wand down at her feet and begged her forgiveness.

But, he didn't do that, for it was not in his nature to have those feelings, for he'd given them up to become what he is now.

If only.

Voldemort was of the Dark and Lily was of the Light. The Dark – and ALL of it's curses, was overcome long before Voldemort was even conceived, long before humankind, both Muggle and Magical, had ever lived. The Dark had been overcome in the very Beginning when Father uttered those four words:

"Let there be Light." And, there was Light, and He saw that it was good. This then, was why Voldemort failed, for even in the very beginning, Voldemort had been defeated before he'd even started.

Voldemort was a tool in the hands of Father to show us the failure of the Dark and His own Inconceivable Power to help us, His Children.

Voldemort looked down upon the girl whom he'd just killed and then looked up at the baby she'd been trying so desperately to protect. What Voldemort did not know was the protection that Lily's son had;

Father had His Legions of Angels surrounding Lily's Son so that had Voldemort had even so much as touched her most precious gift, that of her only son, Father's Legions of Angels would have instantly intervened. Pointing his wand, pronouncing the killing curse, he fully expected death to take Harry.

But something went wrong.

Horribly wrong.

The curse rebounded from Harry and Killed Voldemort.

All that was left was a broken husk of a dead body and his wand. The Death Eaters discovered him moments later and knowing the Ministry's Aurors were soon to be here, they left quickly.

Peter Pettigrew picked up the wand and left, walking behind Lucius. They all disappeared into the night never looking back.

Meanwhile a small baby, left by himself, tried to hold on to his Mum and being protected by Fathers' Legions of Angels, keeping him in their Care. Harry was just a baby, a small toddler, totally innocent and it was THIS innocence that enabled him to see the Unseen Hosts of Father. They cared for him till Hagrid arrived. And what Hagrid saw when he got there did not surprise him in the least, for he was just like Lily's infant son in his innocence, for if Fathers' Legions were Mortal, they'd be as Hagrid: full of Love and Compassion and Charity of Heart. Thus, what Hagrid saw upon his arrival at the Potter's Home, were the Legions of Angels surrounding Harry, Lily's infant son. Hagrid was recognized immediately and allowed to take Harry away, for being like unto Them, he was quite capable of protecting Harry so much so, that Hagrid, if he was compared to Harry's Unseen Protectors, Hagrid would definitely be like unto them, in his Magnificent Indomitable Spirit.

…..

Somewhere, relatively close by were two women who were about to give birth, one was magical and the other was a Muggle.

...

Back at the Ministry, a few days later, Cornelius Fudge, the Current Minister of Magic called Albus plus an Unspeakable to meet with him in his office. He told them it'd be a fairly short meeting.

"Albus, I've asked you both to come over so I could have you both with me when I went into Lily's Office."

"That's understandable, Cornelius. Shall we get started, then?" Albus asked.

"Yes, best to get this over with. She's a great lost to us here at the Ministry. I just don't know how I'll be replacing her."

They went down to her office and unsealed her door and walked in. Left outside the office were four Auror's for protection, just in case, due to the cirmstances.

They looked around and saw nothing fairly unusual, except when Albus walked around her desk and looked down at that lone piece of Parchment that Lily had left there a few days previously.

"Humm, I wonder what she was . . . , thinking . . . ," Albus Dumbledore mumbled to himself as he looked at the paper left there. He recalled their conversation in his office and looking at what she'd wrote, surmised what she'd been thinking. "Cornelius, have you thought, just WHY the Potter boy

survived?"

"Albus, what a question. Everyone in our world has been asking that very question.

To have survived the Killing curse – why, no one's ever done that – never in our entire History. It's just not possible. . . . , yet, the Impossible was done. I've not come up with a single answer. Have you?"

Albus just nodded his head in the affirmative. Both Wizards there notice that small indication of an answer.

But, he never gave any verbal reply, instead, "Cornelius, may i suggest that you seal this office and not let

anyone in it until the appropriate time?"

Cornelius looked back to his old friend wondering what he met by that unusual statement. "What would be the appropriate time? Who would be coming in here and for what?"

"I wish to tell you both something, but what I'm going to say, it must NEVER leave this room, nor be inferred to, until the appropriate time. You'll know when that is, believe me. There's to be only one person to enter here."

"Albus, explain yourself, neither of us understand you."

Albus looked at both Wizards, directly into their eyes, "Lily will be returning, as will James. She and I discussed this possibility in a round about way. I know what Lily did and why. She will be returning. She has a reason to, a very good reason, the most powerful of all reasons. And when she does return, she'll be

the one I've been searching for. All the evil that permeates our world will not be able to so much as even touch her, not ever again."

"Albus, what do you mean, that Lily and James will be returning? They're both dead, and the dead don't come back – ever!" Cornelius said this with a harsh finality while looking directly at his old friend, Albus.

Albus looked at Cornelius for a long moment in time, and barely shaking his aged head, "You're wrong, Cornelius, I know what I know. It's an absolute fact that just hasn't come to past – yet. But, it will."

Albus shook his head in wonder at his student, of all his students, of all the generations he's spent here as Headmaster, he's never come across one such as Lily.

Never.

Not even close.

"As you wish, Albus. I only hope that day is not too far off. You be the one to seal it. You'll know what to do since it's your idea."

"Agreed."

Standing outside the door, the Wizards stood by as they watched Albus place a sealing charm upon Lily's Office Door, a rather unique one that would allow only one person to enter, and that would be Lily herself.

These three Wizards – the Minister, the Unspeakable and the Headmaster, together knew quite a few of the Ministry's secrets, but together they didn't know not even a small fraction of what Lily herself knew. And that included the amazing secret that was held within Lily's office. Of all the secrets concerning the Magical World that the Unspeakables knew, and Lily knew them all, even they did not know the most amazing secret that Lily knew, that Albus inferred to. It was this secret that would help change the entire Magical World.

...

As this meeting was taking place, there was a rather joyful occasion in a small Wizarding home and a Muggle home. Two brand new babies had come into the world and their respective families were overjoyed.

...

Later, at the Ministry, where the measurements of magical activity are recorded, a sudden leap of Magical Energy was recorded. It was unprecedented in its' size and magnitude so much that it went off the scale.

It went off like a concentric circle and covered the entire British Isles continuing outwards towards all the rest of the continents, and encircling the Earth. It's magnitude was staggering,for it did not diminish in Power while on it's outward journey. Everyone felt it, even the Muggles.

There, standing outside of a typical Muggle home in a Muggle neighborhood, stood a very old man, with a long white beard wearing long robes and a pointed hat. At the sudden appearance of the Magical Energy, there appeared over that Muggle home a column of pure white light, magical in Appearance. It covered the entire home where the muggles lived and soared high into the heavens completely out of sight. It was moving, stars in it appeared and there seemed to be 'beings' of pure white light to be moving within it, ascending and descending. In all of Dumbledore's extremely long life span, he'd never seen such a magnificent sight such as this. He had to keep this to himself, yet he had to say something, but he didn't know, yet, what it was. He was to ponder that question far into the night for an answer. He knew, felt, the meaning of what it was he's been allowed to see. It made him happy, joyously happy, for a New Age had just Dawned.

He now knew what it was he wanted to say.

Then, it was gone as quick as it came.

Later, as the Ministry tried to locate its' source, they couldn't find it, and Albus was not about to tell the Ministry what he'd discovered. It was too important. It was in a Muggle section where no known Wizards or Witches had ever lived or been known to have lived. It was noted, recorded and then forgotten.

Forgotten by all but by one Wizard, and that was Albus Dumbledore. He made a mental note of it and it's location for later reference. He had his knowledge but never discussed them with anyone.

Now was not the time. That would come later, in about eleven years and it was THEN that he would start looking. He knew what he was to look for - it was the answer to a Thousand Year Long search ever since Hogwarts was founded.

And, it happened on his watch.

He felt that now he could make his final preparations for his final Task. He felt good about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 Some Nagging Questions **

At the Grangers' home, the usual things were happening: Mr. Granger was at work, and Mrs

Granger was the usual Astay at home mom. She loved it. Tending to their only child, a daughter by

the name of Hermione. She was a very precocious child, very smart, never getting into trouble,

always letting her mother know where she was, and she ALWAYS had her nose in a book. But

there were those times . . . Times that things happened that her mother just could not explain.

"Mommy, mommy look what I can do", little Hermione said to her mother, running up to her one day. There were a set of candles on the table and little Hermione reached up to one of the candles, touching them, and then, the most amazing thing happened! A small flame appeared on the candle wick!

_"Hermione!", said her mother shocked, almost speechless, "how did you do that?"_

"I don't know, I just think of a flame appearing on the candle and it does!", said little Hermione.

"Hermione, just be careful, I have been watching you, and I know that you're very smart. But, still, be careful."

"Ok, mommy, I will", replied Hermione.

There were times, that little Hermione had questions, questions about herself, thoughts that she had, that made her think of another life, somewhat stranger than this life. But, still, it seemed to her, at least, that it was a life that she liked, was used to, and most strangely, wanted to return to.

With this thought and that small Atrick she can do, lighting candles without touching them, Hermione continued studying and learning. She knew she must learn, but not just Awhy.

**Chapter 1A THE STRANGE LETTER**

One day, Hermione, now just 10, but in the next couple days she'll be 11, was at home when there was a knock at the door. Mrs. Granger answered it.

"Hello, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I'm the assistant headmistress of a very private school, in Scotland. I'd like to talk with you, about your daughter. I've been told that she's very bright.", she said.

Of course, come in, come in and sit down," Mrs Granger replied

Hermione was there, next to her mom, but didn't say anything. She noticed that the strange lady was very old fashioned looking, for use of a better word. But, there was something – familiar – Strangely Familiar – Comfortingly so.

Professor McGonagall went into the front living room, followed by Mrs Granger and Hermione, sat down on one of the chairs.

I'm the headmistress of a very private school, in Scotland. It is for exceptionally bright and gifted students. Admission is free, there is no tuition, that has already been taken care of. The cost to you and your family is nothing. Our purpose is to educate the chosen students to use their innate talents and gifts, with which they were born. Professor McGonagall said this while looking directly at Hermione. She noticed that Hermione was looking directly at her, not flinching, not seemingly afraid, as others might be. Hermione was smiling!

I've been expecting you." Hermione stated, in a "matter of fact"' type voice. "I knew the time was approaching that I'd be receiving contact from the school. I can't wait to go. I've been anticipating it for a rather long time now." Hermione said this in a regular voice, as if she were saying something that was "normal", not even realizing the shocked looks on the faces of both the older ladies.

This reaction, was NOT lost on Professor McGonagall. For she had been interviewing many such prospective students for many generations now, and this was the first time, EVER, that this type of reaction had been displayed, especially since this was a Muggle family with NO KNOWN MAGICAL ABILITIES in their family! Where this young lady got her information, was beyond the Professors knowledge, but it was something to remember for later.

"There are other memories I've been having. I remember a large Castle and it had towers that I lived in. One of the rooms was decorated in Red and Gold. I seem to remember a dungeon where a lot of students sat in a room that had lots of chemicals and stuff that smelled bad. There were small pots there, too. But, I do recall a teacher, rather short, and he had a stick in his hand that he waved around, trying to teach us – something. I do recall him saying I was his best charms student he'd ever had.

Professor McGonagall put her hand to her mouth to stifle a sudden gasp of surprise.

"Miss Granger, I – I – uh – where did you get this information? May I ask?"

"It's just something that I've always known. Sometimes I can see these places more clear than at other times."

"You can see them?", the Professor asked.

"Yes, just like I'm looking at you now.", Hermione replied, as if it were the most natural occurrence for anyone.

"How? I mean what are you doing when you see these things?" the Professor asked.

"I've been having thoughts of these places, where they come from, I don't know. It's as if I lived there, or something. Once in a while, more so lately, when I'm in my bedroom sitting at my vanity and looking into the mirror brushing my hair, I see appear in the mirror two people; One is a woman, she has long red hair and green eyes, the greenest eyes I've ever seen, they're so bright! Next to her is standing a man, he wears glasses and has the most unruliest back hair. Both of them are smiling and looking directly at me. Oh, the woman is holding a baby. He looks just like his Dad, the man standing next to the woman, and the baby has his Mum's eyes."

"Is there anything else that you recall?" Professor McGonagall asked nervously. After all, all this COULD be a coincidence.

Hermione got up and walked around, stopping by the window and looking out. She was holding her hands, trying to get a grip on herself, her emotions were causing her to suddenly tremble, her voice was wavering, quivering, shaking.

"There - is – another - memory – a bad one – really bad. And it really bothers me, it seems so real." Hermione turned to look at her Mum and the Professor. Her lower lip was trembling. "It IS real, all this happened, I KNOW it did!"

"My baby. My son. Where is he?" Hermione fell down onto her knees, holding up her clasped hands with tears running unchecked down her gentle cheeks she continued, " I'm begging of you, please, tell me where my son is! I KNOW he's still alive! I need to see him, to put my arms around him and tell him I'm still his Mum and I still love him! Please, tell me, oh Please!" Hermione asked. Tears were still streaming down her gentle cheeks unchecked. Her sobs were heard by both her own Mum and the Professor. They both went to her and helped her up not knowing what else to do.

"?" Both women looked at her and turned to look at each other, shaking their heads.

Hermione looked up and continued her remembrance: "I remember I was in my home, in my son's room. It was evening. There was a man there, with red eyes and a stick in his hand. My husband was downstairs protecting us. The man with the red eyes wanted to kill my son, I refused to move. I screamed and pleaded with him, I _**begged**_ him for my son's life, but he refused. I offered him my life but he just wanted to kill my son, my only son!" Hermione was crying, tears streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably. "My husband was already dead, I could FEEL it!" Tears were running down Hermione's cheeks uncontrollably.

"Hermione, dear, maybe we should talk about this some other time, you're getting very upset." Mrs. Granger, Hermione's Mum, asked.

"No, Mum, it's alright, I need to tell someone this, it's alright, this lady is the right person to tell this to. She KNOWS I'm telling her the truth, I can FEEL it," Hermione placed her hands on her chest, next to her heart, "right here, in my heart. I know it, Mum." Hermione continued talking about her long suppressed memory:

"The last thing I remember was seeing a green beam of light hitting me. That's the last I remember." Hermione just laid her head down in her lap and cried and cried.

"I tried to protect my son," Hermione looked up briefly, "I really tried, but I failed. All I wanted was to be a Mum to him, just a Mum, that's all. He really needs me."

Professor McGonagall was shaking – badly!

Mrs. Granger went over to her daughter, trying to comfort her, not really knowing what to do.

"How long has your daughter remembered this? Is there any chance she picked up this information from someone else?"

"No, no way. This is the first time she's ever said this."

"I'll have to talk to my Headmaster. What your daughter has just said is remarkable in that no one in your world knows anything about this." She got up, walking to the fireplace and threw in some sparkly powder. A large green flame, burst up suddenly. "Albus, Albus! Are you there? Please respond, this is an emergency."

A head appeared in the flames, that of an elderly man with a long beard. "Minerva, I'm here, what is it? And why are you communicating through a Muggle fireplace?"

"Albus, I'm at the Grangers, interviewing Hermione Granger for her first year, and, . . . , Oh, Albus, I just can't tell you this over the floo network. It's very serious. Something I've never heard of before and it's - Oh, Albus, I've got to bring her to you or have you come here. Please?"

"I'll be there immediately." Dumbledore disappeared from the fireplace and there was a gentle movement next to Minerva.

It was Dumbledore. He apparated to her that quick.

"How can I help you, Minerva?"

"He's the one! I remember him! I remember him!" Hermione looked up at Dumbledore and rushed to him and put her arms around him, hugging him and not letting go.

Surprise on everyone's face's was a definite understatement!

"I'm sorry, but I forgot your name, but I remembered what you look like, Professor. You're the one person at school I could always depend on." Hermione was smiling and happy.

"Who are you?" Mrs Granger asked, shocked and surprised by her daughters' actions.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, professor and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I'm here to answer your questions as to who your daughter really is, or at least who I think she is." Albus held onto Hermione, stroking her hair and head gently and rubbing her back. Minerva could see the faint glow and stars coming off the two of them, a very faint white light emitting from where the two of them stood together.

Professor McGonagall's eyes got bigger, and she emitted a faint 'Oh!' in complete surprise, her hand going up to her mouth to cover her surprise.

Albus looked down on his youthful charge – Hermione- and had his eyes closed and was just shaking his head and smiling. 'I thought I'd never see you again, Lily, never. You were the most valuable of all of us, your compassion. I should have known then, I just should have known.'

"Who she is? Why, she's my daughter!"

"True, in THIS life she is, but she had a former life, a previous one."

"Let me sit back down. I think this is going to take a while." Mrs Granger was quite flustered.

Releasing Hermione, just a little, but still keeping his arm around her shoulders, for Hermione just didn't want to let go of him, Dumbledore told Mrs. Granger the complete story.

"Just about 10 years ago, there was a wizard, a very dark one, he was one of my former students who went as bad as you can get, and he wanted power in our world. He had a group of followers who went after those who opposed him. Anyone who crossed his path were killed outright, but there were exceptions, survivors, of sorts, and you're looking at one of those exceptions, right here." With that said Albus indicated Hermione.

"Her name, then, was Lily, Lily Evans Potter and her husbands name was James Harry Potter. They were one of the most loved and respected couples ever to have come out of Hogwarts. They were, in our world, what you'd call 'Aurors' or kind of policemen, law enforcement officers, people who go after our kind who are dark wizards. Lily and James were among the best that we ever had, especially Lily, here. She opposed Tom three times, with James, her husband, beside her. Only the Longbottoms, another couple, opposed Tom that many times. But, like Hermione remembered, about how she died, all she said, is correct.

It really happened.

No one in your world knew then, or now, what happened, and when Professor McGonagall just told me, I knew, without a doubt who your daughter really is."

"But, how? She could be making all this up."

"No, she's not. I have other ways of being sure." Albus looked into Mrs. Grangers' eyes, and held that look for a while. "I have other ways of detecting the truth that are absolute, that Father has provided."

Hermione looked up at Dumbledore, "Father? You know Him?" The happiness she felt in her heart was now apparent in the look she had on her face. Happiness of utter and profound joy.

"Hermione, we'll talk more later about all this, but right now, I just want you to know that I believe everything you've said. It's all true. You can relax now, all the pain you endured, the sacrifice you made, was not in vain! Your son, Harry, is alive and well. Tom has not been found for all these years. Your Master Charm Work did its' job just the way you intended it to."

Tears were falling down the elderly Headmaster's Cheeks, from both eyes. "Oh, Lily, you just don't know, but maybe you do, maybe you do, the happiness you've given me, that you're back."

Looking at Mrs. Granger, "She was the best student that ever came out of our school. She was the best at charms and had a heart of gold. She was always most compassionate towards others. She was literally, One of a Kind."

"But, right now, we can't tell anyone who you really are. You'll just have to stay as 'Hermione' until you've grown, and completed school. Minerva and I are the only ones who know your true identity and will keep it a secret until we both feel that you're ready and able to tell our world who you are."

"Professor Dumbledore, will I get to see my son?"

Albus looked down at Hermione, with the softest eyes that were twinkling, BOTH of them, "Yes, my dear, Yes, you'll get to see him every day. Just be close to him, be friends with him, help him along in a gentle way, but do not tell him you're his Mum. Harry won't understand. It'll take a long time to prepare him for this, but the day will arrive when you can reveal yourself to him. Understand?"

"Yes, Professor, I understand."

"I'll be leaving now, going back to school. Professor McGonagall, here, will continue to help you and give you some general instructions, in case you've forgotten, and, Hermione, I want you to trust her. She loves you as much as I do and has missed you so much. Please, believe me when I say this."

"I believe you, Professor. Thanks, thanks for being here for me when I needed you."

"That's why I'm here, Hermione."

"It is? But, why, who, how? There's just so much I don't know."

"Don't worry, Hermione, all in due time, just continue your education, stay close to Professor McGonagall and myself and in time, all your questions will be answered."

"Ok, and thanks, I've been waiting for this for a long time. You just don't know . . . . ,"

Dumbledore Disapparated back to Hogwarts, leaving Professor McGonagall to continue.

"Well, I've not encountered this reaction before, but since you=re fairly comfortable with me and my purpose being here, what, if any, questions, do you have?, the professor asked.

"What do you teach at the school? And, what is the name of the school again?" asked Mrs. Granger.

"The name of the school is Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy", replied the professor."AWe teach the students, who have shown a talent for magic, how to use it, in ways that are good, not harmful. We have an excellent faculty, who have been there for many years. When I say many years, I mean generations. I myself am 150 years old and have been there for 100 years. Other faculty have been there for a lot longer. Experience is one aspect that we value.

With this said, Mrs. Granger asked many questions, and together, the three of them went over the instances that Hermione had. Instances where events happened, that her mother just could not explain Ahow or Awhy. Professor McGonagall mentioned all this and how these events occurred. Mrs= Granger sat there in awe and wonder, especially when Professor McGonagall demonstrated some of the very same things that Hermione did on occasion. This one afternoon convinced Mrs. Granger that Hogwarts was the special school that Hermione needed. After all, there were going to be many other students there, just like Hermione. At last, she will be in a comfortable setting, among her own kind, people just like herself. She will be able to stretch and grow into the person she was meant to be. This bit of comforting knowledge helped Mrs. Granger; It was as if Hermione was "Meant to be there. Mrs. Granger could not explain "Why" she felt this way, but she did. It was very comforting.

Professor McGonagall could see the relaxing look on Mrs. Granger's face and saw her composure and demeanor soften and relax. She knew that all was well here and that Hermione would be attending Hogwarts - again.

"Mrs. Granger, you'll be receiving a letter from the school, by owl, shortly. The letter will explain what you'll need for Hermione to have to get, prior to school starting and where to get it at. We'll have someone come here to assist you in getting to Diagon Alley so the proper school books, clothes and other items can be easily purchased", Professor McGonagall said.

With that covered, they arose and politely saw the kindly professor leave, but not in the usual way, for Professor McGonagall Disapparated, waving and smiling kindly!

Mrs. Granger was now a believer!

One day, an Owl came to the Grangers home. Hermione was told to expect contact from the school was overjoyed, to say the least.

"_**Mom", Hermione**__** yelled out, "We've got a letter from **__**Hogwarts**__**!"**_

"Well, sweetheart, open it and see what it say"s, her mom said, walking to Hermione, with curiosity painted on her face.

"It says that I've been accepted into Hogwarts, that I'm to bring this letter with me. Also, I'm to catch the train at Kings Crossing Station on September the first at 11 a.m. sharp, from platform 9 and ¾. If I have any problems getting through the Abarrier, whatever that is, that there'll be someone there to help me since this will be my first time there. Also, there's another letter; It contains the list of books, and other supplies I'm to get prior to my going to the train station. Oh, it says that there'll be someone coming here this afternoon to take us to Diagon Alley to help us get my school supplies", Hermione read the letter several times, with a great big smile playing across her face. She looked up at her Mum, obviously very happy.

"Well, Hermione, I guess you should get dressed properly, so you'll be ready for when this person gets here", Mrs. Granger said.

The next morning at mid morning, there came a knock at the Grangers' door, it was professor McGonagall coming to pick up Hermione to take her to Diagon Alley to help her with her shopping for all her first year school supplies. Hermione was ready, naturally. Her Mum had given her enough Muggle money that could be exchanged into Wizarding Money.

Hermione was quite young, only eleven years old, but quite precocious. Plus, this had not been the only time she'd been here.

Hermione was taken into Gringott's Bank to exchange her muggle money into Knutes, Sickles, and Galleons and from there proceed to Madam Maulkins' Robes for all Occasions. While there

Authors' Note: After this chapter and just before the next chapter titled: "Plans –and eventualities", There should be another chapter, titled "Dumbledore's Discovery" but I left it out and it is a separate stand alone story. It should be placed here.

**Dumbledore**'s Discovery

**Harry and the Stranger**

The station was congested with people both coming and going for both magical and Muggle alike. They all had to get along and cope with each other if they were to get to their destinations on time.

Among the crowd were two people, one of whom stood out – Immensely.

It was Hagrid. He was not only head and shoulders above everyone else, but the tallest person only came to almost mid way up his chest. Hagrid, in a word, was a Giant. But he was amongst a crowd of Muggles, so he had to take his time. Besides, he had Harry with him. If Harry was to have a single person as a guardian, other than Dumbledore, Hagrid would have been the other best choice. Being of Giant Blood, many magical spells had little effect on him even including some of the unforgivables and only then you had to use them with meaning and hope it'd work. You'd not get a second chance with Hagrid.

After Hagrid left Harry on the Platform and Disapparated, Harry was left to his own devices to locate platform 9 and 3/4 entrance.

"Harry." He heard a voice calling his name.

"Harry Potter." He looked around and saw a lady standing at the end of the platform he was standing on. She was smiling at him and walking towards him.

"I just wanted to see you before you got onto the train to Hogwarts."

Harry looked at her. Her blonde hair, shoulder length, her eyes a sparkling blue seemed to be 'dancing'. He couldn't place her, yet, . . , something about her he just couldn't remember. . ,

"Harry, I wanted to see you before you left for Hogwarts."

_*Author's Note: This is just a small scene that I wanted to put into my story. Seems many Authors want to 'get into' their story, and since we all know who the true author of these fabulous stories are, I thought it'd be neat to see her here. _

"Who are you?"

"I'm someone who knows you very well. I just wanted to tell you that you'll be making many friends, some will last a lifetime – or two. You'll accomplish a great deal, and face challenges that even grown wizards would shy away from." She bent down to Harry and looked him straight into his eyes: "And Harry, while you're there your fondest desire will eventually come true. Just stay close to your friends and meet every challenge with grace and dignity."

She kissed him on his forehead, on his scar and stood back up. "Go now, the Weasley's are waiting for you at the platform, they'll help you get through the proper gateway. They're the family with the red hair."

As luck would have it a kind family, with flaming red hair who was also going to Hogwarts assisted him in getting through the entrance.

As the train was pulling out of the station Harry was sitting in the last car and looking out of the window, watching Ginny run along side the slowly departing train, trying to get a look in the window at him. Harry waived at her and smiled. She pointed her finger to herself and saw Harry just nod his head in agreement and waved at her again. She just stopped, standing at the station, smiling and waving not believing her good fortune. 'He saw me and waved –at ME!' Ginny thought to herself as a big smile began to spread across her face.

But, Harry noticed in the background, that same lady who befriended him a few minutes earlier, the one who gave him the advice, the lady with the blonde hair and Blue eyes. She was waiving at him, and smiling. There she stood amidst a sea of magical beings and dressed like a Muggle.

No one else noticed her. He thought that very strange.

It was evening and Hagrid was in the process of bringing the First Years across the lake to see the splendor of the castle. Everyone who had seen it this way always remembered it. It was comforting and inspiring.

As the first years' students walked up the castle steps, and as soon as they set foot just inside the castles' Great Doors, something Happened!

A reaction!

The students did not know, at least not all of them, except for one: a Muggle born.

Inside the castle, a tremor was felt. Not like an earthquake, but like the gladness when a much-loved one enters into your presence – quite unexpectedly.

{Much of that day, the first of September, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, remained in his office. He tried to get his work done, but just couldn't. There seemed to be something bothering him, just what, he didn't know. It was like a memory that was almost on the edge of his consciousness. He was standing up and pacing, sometimes going to the windows and looking out. He was still standing there when he saw the torches lighting the way for the first years walking up to the Castle, approaching the Great Doors that would admit them}.

Moreover, Dumbledore felt it – at once.

He KNEW what it meant.

Down the stairs from his office he went, running, heading to the main hallway. There, in front of the Great Doors, standing, he saw a small group of first years.

Professor McGonagall was there meeting them as was the usual practice.

"Headmaster, I'm surprised to see you here. I was just about to give our first years their general instructions. Is anything wrong?"

She saw him out of breath, but the look on his face told her something – something was amiss. The only thing that she detected was that odd feeling that she just felt pass over her. Nothing like that had ever occurred to Minerva, except for that one time eleven years ago and, so she just ignored it.

Dumbledore looked at the students intently, his hand extended somewhat, his long pointed fingers extended, and moving ever so slightly.

He was looking at each one of them.

"Students – this is our Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall announced.

Dumbledore just kept looking and looking, mumbling to himself – 'you're not the one, no, not you either, nor you, . . .'

He approached them, waving some aside, still saying 'no, not you, not you either, doesn't feel right . . .,' until he approached a small framed, bushy haired slender young girl.

Albus Dumbledore stopped moving, a small smile played upon his face, his eyes twinkling!

"It's YOU! You're the one!"

Albus Dumbledore reached out with his hand, "Please, take my hand, would you? You've nothing to fear."

Hermione reached up and took the Headmasters' hand in hers.

Dumbledore was almost shaking, "you – you're – you're the One!" And, under his breath, barely speaking such that no one heard him, he completed his thought: _"You're the _Expected One that Hogwarts_ as been waiting for - for over a thousand years!" _

But Dumbledore **was** heard, and as he looked at Hermione, she was looking directly at him, deep into his eyes. She was smiling and nodding her head slightly to affirm his thought, so that only he was aware.

Turning to Minerva, who was by this time was not just wondering what was going on, but wondered about the headmaster, he said: "She's the One, I'm pretty sure of it."

"Albus? Who do you mean? This isn't about what we talked about before school started, is it?" Minerva asked her Headmaster and long time friend and colleague.

"No, Minerva, this is about something else, entirely different. All the Headmasters have been looking for this One Special Person since the Schools' Founders' left. We're told to look for this person, that this person would eventually come here. I just didn't expect it to be during my tenure, but after our meeting, you know what I mean, there was something bothering me, in the back of my mind, an odd feeling . . . , ever since. . .,"

Turning back to Hermione, he looked at her, shook his head. He looked around him, something else - there was something else he could not quite put his finger on. He kept looking.

Then - he found it.

There was another!

The boy was small, slender and had a mop of red hair – shockingly red.

"You're a Weasley, aren't you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Y – yes." He responded nervously.

"Don't worry, I know your parents, I taught them both. Your Mum – Molly – was very good at Defense and Charms. Never backed down in a duel, just like her brothers, she was." Dumbledore told him. Dumbledore then reached out and put his hand gently on his shoulder. A perplexed look crossed his face. "It's not as strong with you as it is with her." Dumbledore said indicating Hermione, "But, still, its' there."

Dumbledore reached out his aged hand and placed it gently upon Hermione's head, saying "It's strong with you, Miss Granger, incredibly strong; In all my years I've never felt such strength! Not even from Tom! You must have a purpose . . . ,"

Hermione gently raised her hand and placed it upon her Headmasters' hand in gentle recognition and friendship, patting his hand easily and just smiling at him. Still, she remained silent about just WHO she really was. But, she did speak up: "Headmaster, You won't have to worry about Tom, He'll not present a problem to me. Not anymore." Then, with her other hand she reached out, subtly and placed her other hand upon Harry's shoulder. Harry felt the warmth flow from her to himself, a special kind of warmth that only is felt in a special kind of relationship. This was Hermione's way of letting Harry know he had friends here, and at least someone who truly cared for him as only someone, very special and loving, can – and should. She could feel him relaxing, and calming. Harry turned to look at Hermione, feeling the warmth that emanated from her. He smiled at her in recognition of her friendship, her gentleness.

Professor McGonagall gasped out loud, placing her hand up to her face in absolute Horror and utter astonishment while looking at this small framed, bushy haired first year. "Albus, what's . . . , she can't, she doesn't know, does she . . . ," Albus turned to Hermione, his eyes twinkling, "Yes, Minerva, she DOES know, and she's right, in every way."

Turning to Prof. McGonagall "The sorting Hat will be able to tell the difference."

Prof. McGonagall was surprised. She was looking at the two students and the Headmaster, not knowing what to say, But, she knew this year and the next seven years would be the most memorable in the schools' history.

The two, Albus and Minerva, stood looking at Hermione and Ron, but then it occurred to Albus that standing between them was Harry.

He, of course, knew Harry, but Harry was raised by Muggles, he was an orphan, his Mum and Dad both died at the hands of Voldemort, and not knowing anything about his family, nor magic. He had to be taught all, and I mean, ALL the basics, so you could say he was like a young child . . . ,

It suddenly struck Dumbledore! It was like an epiphany – a sudden coming together of seemingly unrelated facts into a seamless complete picture.

Harry was standing between Hermione and Ron!

Albus Dumbledore KNEW.

He shook his head in wonderment – of all the Headmasters, it had to be him for it to fall on his watch. Well, it had not been as if he had not been expecting this to happen. It was a gut feeling that it was just a matter of time.

And here they were!

"Minerva, I want you to keep an eye out on these three. They'll be in your house."

"But, Headmaster, they've not been sorted yet."

"They will be in your house, trust me on that point, for they were once before. For as long as they are in school, keep an eye out on them, help them. They'll be a real credit to your house, Minerva," Albus looked directly at her, his eyes not wavering, "when the chips are down, when all seems virtually lost, and their backs are to the wall with no where to turn, with these three you'll, we **ALL**, will see some of the most astounding examples of true heroism and the giving of self, that you'll ever experience. Minerva, our World will remember and be affected by these three – Forever."

"Albus? . . , what do you mean? How do you know such things concerning them? Why, they're so young!" Minerva sort of blurted out, not knowing what else to say. All the rest of the First Years who stood beside them heard every word that transpired. None EVER forgot.

"They will never leave this school, those three. Not ever. They've come home now, this will be their home for the rest of their lives, forever. Hogwarts will be changed by them forever, and it'll be for the best." Albus placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder holding her close to him – "And Miss Granger here, has a heart of gold." He looked at Hermione, smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "The Power you Wield, Miss Granger, the Dark will not be able to so much as stand up to you. Before you finish here, you'll subdue the Dark Forces, completely, permanently. You, and the One you represent, will be the Standard Bearer, our Leader, Forever."

All the First Years stood there, looking at one another, and whispering to each other. For the rest of their Tenure, each of them would always look at these three with wonderment, but, especially so, with Hermione.

* * *

With this said they all walked into the Great Hall, and for one young lady, and young man, starting the beginning of a change in the Magical World, such a change that the Magical World will never again be the same.

"Tonight, in Lieu of the normal announcements that I normally make here, the announcements will be made by your Heads of House, instead, I wish to make another, more important announcement. Tonight, Dawns a new Era for not just our Magical World, but also for the Muggle World. Tonight, there sits among you one whom has been prophesied for over a Thousand years. This one person has Immense Power that is not based in Magic, for this person, Magic now holds no more power. This one person will subdue not just Voldemort, but all of the Dark Forces in due time. She holds the standard around which we will all eventually gather to. My time here, as Headmaster is coming to an end and at the end of your time here, when this class graduates, she will take up the Mantle of Leadership."

The Sorting Hat sat on a small three legged wooden stool in the Great Hall. This same Hat has been placed upon the heads of every first year student since the beginning of the school, over a Millennium ago.

With each student the Hat read the minds of the student and placed them in the House that was appropriate for them, or that they'd asked for.

For EVERY student this has been the case.

Except for one.

Hermione was asked to come forward and sit on the stool to be sorted, which she did. But, she'd not sat down nor had she had the Hat placed upon her head when there came a White Light descending down upon her. It encompassed her mortal frame completely round about her entirely. The ceiling opened up and there descending upon them were enumerable concourses of Angels seen descending, surrounding Hermione!

A man with a long white beard, dressed in robes with bare feet came walking towards Hermione, who was seen smiling.

"Hello, Father," Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around him resting her head upon his shoulder.

He looked at her for the longest time, when He finally said, "My Daughter, My Grace rests upon you, in whom I'm very proud of. My daughter, learn again your lessons and all you've asked of me will be given unto you, even your husband, and your Son whom you've had in your previous life here, who are now with you here. Again, you'll be a family."

With that said, He gathered the Light around Himself along with the concourses of His Angels and withdrew, leaving the entire Great Hall, it's occupants, absolutely speechless. Every eye was upon Hermione. And a few unanswered questions.

The silence was overwhelming. Everyone turned around and looked around them, settling their eyes on Hermione. She just smiled while looking at the Headmaster and nodding her head briefly turned in her seat and 'tucked in' to her evening meal. It was then that the whispering started, not loudly, but quietly, for never had any of them expected such an announcement. Well, there was that one special red headed boy whom Hermione just reached her hand over to him, taking his hand in hers, and holding. She turned to him, scooting a little closer to him "James, I still love you, my darling husband. That'll never change. We're back home now, so, don't worry. We'll take care of each other." Those who were sitting close to Hermione heard her!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 Plans - and Eventualities**

_(Author's Note: This is the beginning of a crucial chapter, so, to provide continuity with Book 2, so to speak, I used a few of J.K. Rowling's' paragraphs, but deviated to my own story. I hope_ the 'splicing ' works well. I don't want to found guilty of plagiarism so I mention where I borrowed my obvious writing. This is a grand compliment to JKR. )

It was the evening of the 31st of July, Harry Potter's Birthday. He'd just turned 12 and had completed his first year of his Magical Education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While in his room, locked in by his Uncle Vernon to prevent any of his friends from coming to get him and to prevent him from leaving, he heard a motor car outside his bedroom window.

"Oy, Mate! It's me, Ron, we've come to rescue you. Stand back and we'll pull the bars out of the window. They did so with a mighty crash, waking Uncle Vernon and causing him to come rushing to Harry's room. But getting through all the locks on Harry's door took time, time that was well spent by Harry in loading up his school trunk and Hedwig's cage in the boot of the motor car, the FLYING motor car, where Harry JUST got into after shaking off his Uncle Vernon from his ankle.

"How you been, Harry?" Ron asked him.

"Not too well, it's been like a prison there, what with bars on my windows and all."

"We came to rescue you, you're gonna spend the rest of the summer with us, it's all been worked out." Ron said.

They all flew away into the night in the Magical Flying Ford Anglia that belonged to their Dad. Eventually they arrived at The Burrow, trying to get into the house quietly so that their Mum, Molly Weasley, would not discover that they'd been gone the entire evening. Alas! But that was not to happen.

"WHERE **HAVE** you BEEN? Beds not slept in, car gone! You could have been killed in that car." Molly's voice carried throughout the entire house. She began admonishing her seemingly wayward sons, ignoring her guest, during her vocal remonstrance's.

"Dear," Molly placed her attention upon Harry, "I'm not mad at you, it's my SON'S that have done wrong at taking out that car of their fathers that they shouldn't have. Wait till I talk with him!"

"But, Mum, they were starving him!" Ron said. "They even had bars on his windows."

"You just better hope that I don't put bars on YOUR windows, Ronald Weasley! Now all of you go sit down at the table, breakfast is ready." Molly said.

While they were at the table beginning to eat, a young lady came running downstairs and headed towards the kitchen where the table was, where her family was sitting, including a guest that she'd not expected, not even in her wildest imagination.

"Mum, have you seen my jumper?" Ginny asked out loud with out even noticing who else was at the table, that is, until she'd found herself standing right there, in front of Harry – Harry Potter - Whom the entire Magical World knew as The Boy Who Lived! Whom none had even seen nor heard of in the ten years Since That Halloween Night When Voldemort was Killed.

Ginny just stood there, ROOTED to the spot! Her eyes widen and she stopped talking. She was just standing there in her night clothes and robe right in front of Harry Potter.

"I – I – uh – uh – You, - you're – Harry! I . . . ," Ginny began stammering. Here she was, in her night clothes, hair a mess, or so she thought, and standing in front of the one boy she'd been told about all her life; the one boy she'd heard Ron talk about all summer. She'd SO wanted to meet him and HERE he was. And Look at the way she was dressed! Embarrassment shown on her face. Ginny blushed the typical Weasley red.

Author's Note: At this point, I've had two different scenes and I don't know which one I really wanted, so I'm posting both of them here. Let me know which you like and why. ~Tom~

Meanwhile, Harry looked at the girl who'd just came into the kitchen bringing so much noise and commotion. As he was sitting at the end of the table, the one closest to Ginny, he just stopped what he was doing and stared. Harry's body was seemingly frozen in place, mouth partially opened, eyes not moving, just riveted upon the attractive young lady who'd just so SUDDENLY appeared in his life.

Everyone at the table noticed Harry's reaction. Especially Fred and George!

But what they didn't see, or know or realize was what Harry was seeing. For what he was viewing was not only WHO was in front of him, being Ginny, but a vision similar to what Professor Trelawney had, except that this was infinitely more clear. Harry looked around him and saw a different scene: the same people were there, but they were older. There was Ginny, a little older, and himself. They were hugging and kissing each other in this same kitchen while everyone was looking on and not being bothered by it! Harry heard her call him her husband! Not only that, but there was the most unusual woman there: she was dressed all in white, with blazing red hair and someone else – who looked just like him but much older! They were his parents! But why was his Mum here, in the Burrow, calling it her home?

His Parents!

He was seeing his parents!

Here! Of all places!

At that time, the vision of his Mum turned to him and just stood there and smiled at him while she held up her hand and waved. But if all this was unexpected, then so too was what Harry saw next: His Mum was glowing, shimmering like she was the newly risen sun! She shown more brightly than his eyes could handle so suddenly, but he just kept on looking at the one person he'd so wanted to see again, and here he was – seeing whom his heart wanted.

The vision closed down. And Harry found himself not sitting at the table but lying on the floor, his head resting in Molly Weasley's lap, her entire family huddled around him, including Ginny who was also kneeling down next to him, holding his hand, trying to comfort him. Which they did to his approval.

But, as a young man in a strange house, he was embarrassed.

"Harry, Harry dear! What's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?" Molly was worried. She knew about Harry's past. EVERYONE in the magical world knew of his past.

Everyone, that is, except himself.

Harry got up, slowly, looking back and forth between Molly and Ginny. It was this last person who held his attention. He smiled at her while looking directly into her eyes, her lovely chocolaty brown eyes.

"Uh, I'm ok. I think."

Molly looked at him, "Harry," her voice was low and serious. "What happened? It was something, so please, tell me. You've nothing to fear here. We're all family."

Harry was shaking, noticeably, by everyone, so Molly just held onto him as was Ginny. "I saw something, like Professor Trelawney does."

"You mean you had a vision?" Molly looked up at her husband with a look of worry.

"What did you see, Harry?" Ginny asked him.

"Please, I . . . ,"

"Harry, we're family here, we all know about your past. Don't feel ashamed with us. Talk to us." Molly said soothingly.

"I saw this kitchen, but the rest of you were here, but older, just a little older. I first saw you, Ginny. You were, well,. . . Please don't think I'm making all this up, 'cause I'm not."

"I don't think any such thing of you, Harry, please, go on. It's important."

"Ginny was there and we were, well, close to one another, like you and Mr. Weasley are, if you get what I mean." Harry was frightened of their reactions, but he had no worry here.

"Oh, I see." Molly said. "But there must have been something else. Please, continue."

"I saw my Mum and Dad here, but she was dressed all in white robes and she was shinning, shimmering just like the sun in the sky. Her and Dad were standing beside one another and she was looking directly at me and she waved at me and smiled."

Molly just held onto Harry, both were sitting on the floor, having not gotten up. She didn't want to disturb the moment. She just continued to hold onto this frightened, scared young man who had no family, and had no love nor affection given to him since the night his Parents died. At that moment, she realized the meaning, partially, of Harry's Vision: This was to be his Home. If he was to have a place in his heart that he could call home then it would be the Burrow. She would see to THAT! The rest of his vision, that which pertained to his parents, she could not fathom, but the part about her daughter, Ginny, she had a firm grasp on that meaning, of his future relationship with her daughter.

"Oh, Harry, son, you've got a home here now. You've got a family and you can call our home YOUR HOME, forever." Molly looked at Harry and the rest of her family, tears were streaming down her gentle cheeks, and no one said a thing otherwise. "I know the meaning of part of your vision, but not all of it. It'll take time for it to come to past, but It surely will, somehow."

Molly looked at her daughter with love in her eyes, and joy unbounded in her heart, for she'd been given an answer to one of her unspoken desires, laying here in her lap, surrounded by her family.

"Now, time to finish breakfast. Come on, Harry, dear. You too Ginny. I'll need both of you." Molly got up, pulling Harry with her.

"Welcome to the family, Harry." Ron was the first to congratulate him, followed by his brothers. But the one person who'd waited till last was not one of the brothers, nor Arthur, but Ginny. She held out her hand and took Harry's and squeezed it gently. She looked at him and smiled. "Welcome home, Harry," Ginny said to him kindly. With that said Ginny launched herself right at Harry and wrapped her arms around him, giving him the biggest, tightest Hug, Just like her Mum does, that she could give. She laid her head upon Harry's chest and just stayed there for a while. Harry never moved, but rested his arms around Ginny's shoulders. Her heart was soaring with happiness and she never stopped smiling for the rest of the day.

**Author's 2****nd**** version of this same scene**

**As Harry was looking up at the young witch who came dancing down the stairs so lightly and speaking in such a flowery, musical, lovely voice, his vision became suddenly clouded. **

** He heard her speaking, but it soon became muffled and he could no longer hear her. Instead, he was seeing this same kitchen, but there were others' here. He saw Molly, Arthur, and Ginny – who was hugging him and kissing him in front of the entire Weasley Family! Harry heard her call him her husband and also heard her say she loved him! But, his vision drifted slightly to the side where there was a woman there with long flaming red hair and Emerald Green Eyes – it was his Mum! **

** She was dressed in white robes and white attire and she was looking directly at him, smiling. She waved at him and for the first time heard her speak. "Son, this is your future, the Burrow will always be your home and this is your family." Surprise was an understatement. It was written all over his face and shock, too! **

** "M-M-Mum!" Harry began to speak softly, carefully, afraid that if he did the slightest thing, then what he was seeing would fade away. **

** "Son, I'll always be with you."**

** "Mum, please, don't go." **

** Harry reached out, trying to grasp a hold of her hand, anything, even if just for a moment, so he could remember how she felt, his very own Mum. As he was falling into unconsciousness he felt his hand touching another hand, a woman's hand and to Harry it felt as if, for if only a brief moment, it was his Mum's hand. **

"**Mum, Mum, mum, . . . , please, don't leave me again . . . ," Harry barely mumbled out still holding onto what he felt was his Mum's hand, and there he fell onto his knees in front of Ginny.**

** The last Harry could remember was her speaking "Son, I'm with you, I've always been with you, even now. I love you so much, my son." **

** Harry fell down to his knees, mumbling his Mum's name repeatedly till unconsciousness overtook him. **

** Molly was taken by surprise at what happened to Harry, but what she heard him say, as well as the rest of her family, well. . . , 'Mum' and 'please, don't go' - **

** She knew something happened to trigger such a powerful event in this young man's life. **

** Ginny, meanwhile, got down on her knees, beside Harry, and held his hands. She gently picked up Harry and laid his head in her lap and stroked his hair. Looking up at her Mum, her lips were trembling, "Mum? Please, Mum, Don't let him die. I love him", was all Ginny could say, but it was enough, for the entire Family heard her – and understood her feelings. From Ginny's point of view, what she saw was this young man, whom she'd heard stories all her young life, sitting in her kitchen, and him falling down on to his knees, right here in front of her, with him mumbling, calling out for his Mum. For an instant in time, they both locked eyes and she KNEW, deep down that he was asking her for help. She now felt neither embarrassed nor ashamed at her state of dress this morning in her family's kitchen. **

**She now had the man of her dreams, nea even 'The Boy Who Lived', his head laying in her lap, him needing her help. **

** And she was going to give it. With every fiber of her being, she was going to help him.**

** "Someone get a wet cloth, please," Ginny asked. **

** Ron, startled out of his thoughts, went to the sink and got the dish cloth and gave it to his sister who then placed it on Harry's forehead. Molly looked at Ginny's thoughtfulness, and smiled. **

"**Mum, I felt like Harry was asking for my help, and I'm not gonna deny him. He needs me, he needs us. Mum, Harry needs a Home, and I feel deep down inside me, that he's come home. This is where he belongs. With us. Forever. I don't know how I know such things, but, well, I do. I just do." Ginny said all this while stroking Harry's hair and lightly tracing the outline of the Lightning bolt scar on his Forehead with her fingertips. "Wake up, darling, please, wake up. I'm not leaving you. You're with family now. I'll take care of you, we all will." Ginny said this to Harry, his head still resting on her lap. The rest of the family heard every word she said and did not admonish her, not even in the slightest.**

** Molly placed the dish cloth on Harry's forehead and it was then she saw the beads of perspiration and his cold clammy skin. She felt for his pulse and couldn't find it. **

** Now, she was worried. **

** "Arthur! Help me! We have to get him to St. Mungo's now. Harry's got no pulse!" Molly was nervous and frightened. She'd never lost a child and even though Harry wasn't one of hers, she wasn't going to let him go. She knew he had no other Mum to care for him and she was the closest thing he had to a Mum here in this life and she wasn't about to let him down. Not here, anyway, in his time of need. Something inside Molly held her fast to the frail young man who was lying unconscious on her kitchen floor with his head being held in her daughter's lap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione's Secret and her Transfiguration**

**At that time the fireplace came to life. "Harry! Harry! Where are you?" Everyone heard a female voice call out when they saw Hermione come running into the kitchen.**

Hermione got down on her knees holding Harry's face with her hands. She was crying and shaking her head, ". . . , no, No. NO! Please, son, don't leave me now, please don't die. This isn't what I wanted to happen, I wanted you to be happy."

Hermione leaned down closer to Harry, noses almost touching. She looked, seemingly into his face, for his eyes were closed in a sleep from which he was not awakening.

Hermione held this position for a while, tears streaming down her gentle cheeks. What the others were not aware of was just what she was doing – and that was looking into his mind, deep into his very thoughts and what she saw horrified her. The pain he had endured at the hands of his Aunt and Uncle, the depression, the starvation, the loneliness, the beatings. And here he was, this frail, emaciatingly, painfully thin young man, just completing his first year at Hogwarts and already faced Voldemort twice and won BOTH times. Hermione marveled at his strength; but she saw that in him his reserves were dwindling and almost gone.

Harry was dying.

She had to act – fast - someone had too!

Arthur bent down, his hand on her shoulder, "We'll take him into St. Mungo's now, Hermione."

Hermione got up from the floor where she was kneeling and without turning to look at Arthur, she, in a twinkling of an eye, and in front of the entire Weasley Family, she transfigured herself into her true form – that of Lily Evans Potter - the Mother of the Boy Who Lived.

Molly and Arthur were the only ones in the family who were old enough to remember Lily, having met her. But, knowing of her 'past', they were stunned speechless. Not even able to utter a word.

Lily picked up her son in her arms, saying, "I'm taking my son to St. Mungo's, Please, floo there to meet me." Lily looked at Ginny, smiled, "Ginny take hold of my arm and stand close to me. I want you to come with me, please."

Ginny looked at her parents, who nodded their approval and in an instant, there was a glow of white light, and soundlessly, the three of them were gone, leaving the Weasley family in a mute stunned silence.

"Who was that?", Ron asked.

"She referred to Harry as her son." one of the twins said.

"And I thought Harry's Mum died 10 years ago." The other twin said.

"Wasn't that Hermione who came in, though?", Ron asked again.

"Boys," Arthur said, "lets get to St. Mungo's and then we'll straighten all this out later."

…...

At the entrance to Saint Mungo's, Lily appeared, carrying her son, Harry, in her arms. She just walked through the door and inside the main hallway. There she called out for help and the Medical Personnel came to her.

This is my son, he's collapsed while visiting the Weasley Family. Please, help him, I beg of you! He's all I've got, he's my only son!" The Healers took Harry from Lily, placing him upon a gurney and wheeled him away to an examination room. Lily went with them, refusing to be parted from her son. While there other personnel talked to her, getting some vital information.

"What is the young man's name?"

"Harry', Lily replied, "Harry James Potter."

"Who are you? You said you're his Mother."

"Lily," She replied while paying attention to Harry. "Lily Evans Potter."

"Potter?, But, but, . . , " the Witch began, but Lily turned to looked directly at her. "Look at me and remember what I look like! Harry is my son, my only son, and I will not loose him nor be parted from him for ANY reason!"

With that said, the admissions witch left not really understanding. Lily stayed there hovering over her son until she felt the Weasley's come into the hospital whereupon she bent down and kissed her son on his forehead and transfigured herself back to her original form of Hermione. No one but the Weasley's knew of this and she wanted to keep it that way.

Harry laid in a bed at St. Mungo's on Wizarding Life support, his vitals barely reading. So many Healers and Apprentices were rushing in and out, the pace was frantic. This continued until well into the rest of the day. Finely, someone came up to the Weasley's and gave them a report – a very sad one.

"Harry had a severe shock, what kind we don't really know, but we believe it was psychological. Additionally, he's severely underweight and has not been apparently cared for for quite some time. His cardiovascular system almost stopped – permanently – several times due to the psychological shock and his being malnourished. He will need home care for the rest of the summer, well balanced meals and," with this next statement said, the Healer looked directly at Molly, "a sense of family and love. He's been malnourished, beaten and mistreated. The scares were all over his back all the way down to the back of his legs. Most were old and healed over, but the mental damage has already been done."

"Are you his Mother?" the Healer asked Molly.

"No, he was just visiting us when this happened." Molly answered.

"Where's his Mother? She'll have to be notified immediately." the Healer stated.

"Harry has no Mother. She was killed by Voldemort along with his Father when he was a year old." Molly added.

The Healer looked at Molly, dumb struck, and then looked back at Harry. "Wait, you mean to tell me that this young man, he couldn't be - Harry Potter - The Boy Who Lived?" the Healer asked, perplexed. He can't be! His Mother was the witch who brought him in and she was very adamant about her being his Mum. I remember her, she had long red hair and green eyes!"

"Yes, he is, he's been living with his Mum's sister and her family, they're all Muggles, since his parents died. That was Dumbledore's decision." Molly said.

"That'll have to change, I'll have to find a suitable family who'll be willing to take him in and care for him, I'll be

making that a Medical Order." The Healer turned to the Nurse, "Send an Owl to Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts

telling him who we've got here and that I need his immediate presence."

Molly looked at Arthur and they both nodded to one another, when Molly spoke up, "We'll take him. He knows

us and our family, and I feel like his Mum already."

"We'll take good care of Harry for the rest of the summer and forever more after that. Harry will have a permanent home with us." And, with that last sentence, Molly looked directly at Arthur indicating to him that she needed his direct vocal support in this matter.

"Don't worry, Molly. We'll make the necessary arrangements today." Arthur said, "We'll need your help in making this a medical order. That'll carry the most weight with Albus and Cornelius."

"Can we go in now?" Molly asked.

"Yes." The healer replied, "Please, and stay as long as you want. If any of you want to stay with him over night, well, it'll be ok."

Molly, Ginny and Hermione walked into Harry's room and stopping just inside the doorway and saw him laid out, covers pulled up, but he wasn't sleeping. He was still unconscious.

"Mum, when do you think he will wake up?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, Ginny." Molly replied.

"He's in a coma now. No one can really tell when he will come out of it. It might be soon or sometime later, or . . . , " The healer, standing behind them replied to Ginny's question, but she never finished – it was unnecessary.

"I feel so responsible." Hermione said, mostly to herself. She walked over to Harry's bed while the other two stayed at the door. "Harry, son," Hermione bent down to whisper in Harry's ear so the others would not hear her, "Mum's here . . ," Hermione buried her face on the bed next to Harry and cried, her body heaving and shaking.

"Hermione, what's wrong? What is it that you're not telling us?" molly asked, gently, rubbing Hermione's back and shoulders soothingly.

She looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't tell you, it's too important. I promised Professor Dumbledore I'd never say a word to Harry until he was ready and could handle it."

"Dumbledore?" Molly exclaimed

Molly felt a presence in back of her, turning, she saw the Headmaster.

"Albus! What . . . ,"

"Molly, Hermione carries a secret that only two of us knows. That's why . . . ,"

" . . . have you allowed to happen to this boy?" Look at him! He almost died!" Molly was gearing up for one of her heated arguments. Her husband and sons were standing outside the hospital room but could still hear every word.

"Well, twin," said Fred, "for once I'm glad I'm not on Mum's receiving end."

"I agree, I feel sorry for Dumbledore." George replied.

Arthur didn't reply, but he was grinning.

"Molly, there are things you're not aware of concerning Harry that affect my decisions."

"Albus, I'm not concerned about you or your decisions. I'm concerned about Harry and his welfare. What's happened to him, how he's been mistreated. If any one of us had been treated this way you and the entire ministry would be down on them hard. Why's Harry so different that he has to endure so much mistreatment? It's not right and I intend to change that – today! NOW!"

"Molly, you can't . . ."

"Don't you 'Molly' me Albus Dumbledore! Harry comes home with me and my family as soon as he's out of this hospital, Albus! That's final! Besides, he has no Mother and I'm the closest he has to one. I'd stand up and protect him just like Lily did! You know how good I am at Defense and Dueling. I'm just as good as my brothers." Molly said that with emphasis and pointing her finger at Albus repeatedly.

She got her point through – loud and clear.

Dumbledore was quiet for a long time. He didn't get angry at Molly because she was a member of the Order, a very trusted one at that, and like her brothers, Fabian and Gideon, she was fearless in dueling and very protective of her family.

He nodded his head, having come to a conclusive decision concerning Harry's best interest and Molly's fondest desires.

Looking at Hermione, he asked her a single question, but to Molly it seemed unusual – 'why, she wondered, did he ask HER – of all people?'

"Miss Granger, would you approve?" Albus asked.

"Yes, very much so." Hermione replied.

Looking back at Molly, he affirmed her request!

"Alright, then, Molly, Harry goes home with you and Arthur. He does approve of this doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does, Albus. We've just discussed this with the Healer. We're getting a Medical Order for Harry to stay with us due to the nature and extent of his injuries. I'm sorry for having to do this, but Harry's welfare has priority. I'm not bargaining with that."

"Ok, then. I'll go see Cornelius about this and also, I'll see what I can do about getting Arthur either some extra galleons or a substantial raise in pay due to his increase in responsibilities in helping with Harry."

"Albus, you don't have to go that far."

"That's ok, Molly. I feel I do. Arthur has a lot of responsibilities and he needs to be better compensated. Also, I'll ask Cornelius for some Auror protection off the books, so to speak. I'm doing this so any spies in the Ministry won't get wind of it through the usual working channels."

"Thank you, Albus, for your concern and your understanding." Molly said sweetly

"You and your family are well respected, and trusted members of the Order, Molly. I've known you and Arthur ever since your first year, and I wouldn't trust Harry with anyone else," and here, Dumbledore turned to look at Hermione directly into her eyes, "except with his Mum." With that statement made Molly noticed that he glanced quickly over to Hermione where they both nodded their heads, seemingly in some sort of mutual agreement. Molly filed this away for future thought.

"But, Molly, you said you'd guard Harry with your life, just as Lily did." He paused for a moment and looked back at her. "I don't know if it'll come down to that, but that may very well be a choice you'll be faced with. Additionally, if you can, I'd like for you to allow Miss Granger to come and visit and be with Harry. I can't tell you why, outright, but their relationship on the surface isn't what it appears. If, for some reason, the safety of them both is at stake, Harry and Hermione, I'd be hard pressed to make a decision as to which one you should protect. That'll be for Hermione to disclose in her own time and manner. She carries within her a secret of such astounding importance, I just can't overstate it. Please, guard them well, you and your entire family. And never talk to anyone about what happened here today nor what was said. Just say that Harry is living with you. That's all that anyone needs to be told." The heavy weight of Albus Dumbledore's Mantle of Leadership and responsibilities suddenly became very apparent to Molly, his former student.

Hermione looked at Molly and placed her hand on Molly's arm, "Mrs Weasley, if I may say something, please, if it comes down to guarding either Harry or myself, please, guard Harry, not me. Guard Harry with all you've got, even with your very lives, if it comes down to that. I can protect myself against anything that Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters can throw against me.

They can't defeat me anymore, not ever again," and with this said, Hermione turned her head away to look out the window, with tears streaming down her cheeks, " not like they did previously."

Hermione turned to face Molly and Albus, "This time, I've been given a second chance to be a Mum, and with that opportunity, comes incredible power and Authority to use to protect Harry."

Molly looked at Hermione, not knowing what got into this young lady's head or mind. "Hermione, I know you've probably suffered a shock over what's happened to Harry, but rest assured that we all will take good care of him. You needn't worry." Molly was trying to pacify Hermione some, but at the same time, she did tell the truth over how much she wanted to keep Harry in her family's home.

After Professor Dumbledore left to take care of business, the rest of the family filed in to be with Harry. Everyone noticed that Hermione never left Harry's side even though he was still in a coma.

Molly walked up to Hermione, placing her hands gently upon her shoulders to let her know the family cared for and about her. "Dear, the Healer said we all can stay here as long as we want. They won't object. We want you to stay here with Harry and us. I want to talk with you, if you'll let me."

Hermione turned her tear streaked face towards Molly and nodding her understanding. "Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. One day I'll tell you just how much that means to me. It's not what you might be thinking."

Molly looked at Hermione for a moment and turned to her Family. "Please, some of you stay by the door and don't let anyone in or near us. Let's keep this conversation within the family." Molly turned to Hermione and asked her: "Now, lets talk, what's wrong? Why is it you're so upset over Harry, and what has Dumbledore got to do with this? I want to consider you a part of our family and right now, I think that's appropriate, but I don't know why."

Hermione looked at Molly, her lower lip quivering and still holding onto Harry's hand, seemingly afraid to let go. "I carry a secret, Mrs. Weasley, a very important one that I feel our world is not quite ready to accept just yet. There's more to me than what you see sitting here, in front of you, in this small, slender frail body of mine. Harry is, well, special to me, in a way that I'm hesitant to describe for fear that you'll either not understand or maybe misunderstand completely." She looked down at her lap, afraid to look up at Molly.

"Let me ask you a question: Do you love Harry? We all saw how you rushed into our home when Harry fell to the floor and we noticed how quickly you rushed to him." Molly waited for Hermione to answer the question. But, as she was waiting, something crossed her mind, something she'd not considered: "Hermione, just HOW did you know about Harry? He was in the kitchen and you'd flooed in asking for him even before you got out of the floo fire. How did you know?"

Hermione turned to Harry, brushing her hand gently across his cheeks and forehead so gently, almost like Molly did that to one of her own children. "Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I do love Harry. I love him with every fiber of my being and I'd protect him absolutely, just like I did once before. Me and, . . . , well, someone else." Hermione looked at Molly and held her gaze for a rather long moment in time and then cut her eyes over to the rest of the family.

Hermione saw that the rest of the family were all looking over at their Mum and Hermione, and, she knew they'd been listening to every word that was said. But, Hermione noticed, that there was no indication of any negative feelings towards her. It was as if they'd sort of understood what was being said and her place in all this, sort of. But, of all the Weasley's, it was the youngest, the slender witch with that long Flaming Red Hair who had that look of understanding on her face, that look of KNOWING and complete acceptance!

"Mrs. Weasley, you said that you'd defend Harry just like I, . . . , uh, just like Harry's Mum did.

I want you to know that that's appreciated, but if you'll let me, I'll defend Harry. Nothing, anymore, ever, will hurt Harry, not ever again, and that's because I'm here with him." Hermione looked into Molly's eyes and held her gaze for a very long time. Hermione reached over and took Molly's hands in her own, "I've been given the power and ability to defend and protect Harry by Father because of our relationship. I've been given a job to preform and I'll need Harry and the rest of my family with me." Hermione looked over into Molly's eyes and held her gaze.

It was at this point that you could have heard a pin drop in the room. Not even a breath was drawn, not even an eye was moved - they were all riveted on Hermione at her proclamation.

"Uh, well, Hermione. I, uh, don't know quite what to say . . . ," Molly began, but Hermione continued talking.

"Mrs. Weasley, I know you don't believe me, or at least you're having a difficult time believing me, because of my youth and not having any concrete proof, but, let me assure you that given time, when I finish school all this will surface, everyone will know just who I really am and of my relationship with Harry. And, as far as my loving Harry, I'm not here to take Harry away from Ginny." At this said, Hermione looked over at Ginny, smiled, and continued talking. "Quite the contrary, I'd like for them to get to know one another because their future's are intertwined, completely, just like yours and Mr. Weasley's life and future's are one and the same. Harry and Ginny will be together – forever – without tasting of death – just like this family of yours and mine, will be."

All the Weasley Men folk turned their heads towards Ginny who had her mouth opened in complete surprise, her eyes wide. She'd turned to look at her brothers and her Dad, no one knew quite what to say. It was Bill who put his hand on his beloved sister's shoulder in acceptance of her New Found Position. He was smiling. "We'll all support you, Gin, in this, you needn't worry." With that said, Ginny felt many of her brothers' hands on her shoulders, giving her their support. All Ginny could do was lift up her hands and hold her brothers' hands, tears were streaming down her freckled cheeks. But, that young slender witch with the fiery Red Hair was smiling.

"Hermione," Ginny began with a curious sound to her voice, "we all have to die one day."

Hermione walked over to the young slender red haired witch, and taking her hands in her own, Hermione looked directly into Ginny's eyes. "Not everyone will die, Ginny. To the least of Father's Children will be given the Greatest of His Gifts. All of you will be given this gift, Ginny, including Harry. You both will be together, forever, along with your brothers and your Mum and Dad, and I'll be right there with you."

Molly just looked at Hermione, not knowing what to say. "Back to my earlier question: How did you know about Harry when you flooed in?"

"Before I really answer your question, Harry had a vision. It was a vision of the future that pertained to him, and his family. In it he saw the Burrow and all of you there plus, . . . , someone else whom he has wanted to see all his life. In it, that person told him that the Burrow will be his home, not just while he's going to school at Hogwarts, but forever. Mrs. Weasley, you've been given a most precious gift from one Mother who most desperately loves her son and needs to find him a good home until she can take care of him properly. Harry is the key to so very much in our World. . . . ," Tears were streaming down her eyes, and her sobs were heard by everyone in the family along with everything that was said.

"Please, take care of Harry, guard him with your lives, because I already have as has his Father. When Harry awakes, talk to him about his vision and he will confirm everything I've said about what he saw. Plus, he will tell you WHO he saw and what was said. Please, Mrs. Weasley, don't think any less of me for saying all this. I'm not loosing my mind and I have no ulterior motives. I'm not out to hurt anyone, just to protect Harry at all costs." Hermione laid her head down on the bed and cried her eyes out.

Hermione looked up at Molly, "Mrs. Weasley, if I can, I'd like to ask a favor of you, now, before Harry wakes up."

"Of course, dear, anything, What is it?"

"Please, don't tell Harry about me or what i've said. Oh, Please? I'm begging of you and your entire family to keep all this to yourself and not mention it to Harry. One day, I've been promised, that him and I and his Father will be together. Please, oh, Please don't tell. I'd be ruined if it ever got out too soon. All of my efforts in the future will be that much more difficult for me to bear. Please, Mrs. Weasley, I beg of you – Don't tell." Hermione cried and cried.

"Don't worry, dear. None of us will ever say a word of this to anyone." Molly said this while looking back at her family. She got up and walked over to her husband and sons and daughter, leaving Hermione with Harry. "Listen, all of you, I don't know entirely what's going on, but until Harry wakes up, don't ANY of you even breath a word of this to ANYONE. Do all of you understand?"

"Yes, Mum." They all said one by one as their Mum looked directly at each of them.

"This is serious. Harry's coming home with us. He will be living with us permanently. He's had a horrible life what with the beatings and starvation and malnutrition – I just don't need any more problems."

"We'll all help you, Mum. Honest." It was Ginny who spoke up. She was smiling and Molly noticed it along with that 'dancing' look of happiness in her eyes.

Fred put his arm around his little sister and told her _ "Ginny, I'm real proud to have you as my sister."

George did the same on the other side of her.

"With Harry being our latest addition to the family," Fred started,

"he will need some brothers, like us, twin, to show him the ropes of being a Weasley, the proper way." George finished their thought. And both twins were smiling.

"Just treat him nicely, you two!" Molly added and shook her head in resignation."

Later the Healer and the apprentice Healer came in to change the bandages. When Harry's shirt and outer clothes were removed, the entire family gasped and cried out at what they saw. There were scares all over his body, some were old, others were healed over, and others were evidently recent and not even healed and were still oozing blood. His ribs were sticking out as was his hip bones. His shoulders were all 'boney' and when he was turned over, you could see his spine all sticking out. The rest of his body was in more terrible shape! Harry was in such bad shape just as the Healer first told them. Potions and other medicines were applied while Molly, Ginny and Hermione helped.

Molly turned to her family and told them, with tears streaming down her cheeks, "Please, all of you, don't ever say a word about how bad a shape Harry's in. Just keep it to ourselves."

"Blimey, I can't believe this, he saved us all from You Know Who. He saved all our lives and look at how he's been treated! We all owe him." Bill said with tears in his eyes.

"Mum?" Ginny tentatively asked.

"What, dear?" Molly replied

"How did Harry stand up to You-Know-Who when other wizards, who are in much better shape, failed? Harry looks like he's at death's door now." Ginny asked.

"I don't know, Ginny, maybe Arther or Albus can help answer. But, maybe it has something to do with his Mum and Dad." Molly replied. She looked over at Hermione and smiled. She was thinking of what Hermione had just told her and the implications she'd hinted at. Molly had seen many things in the Magical World, but that which Hermione mentioned – hinted at – bordered on the very absolute unbelievable.

Hermione came over to Molly's side and placed her hand on one of Molly's and looking up at her said

"Believe, Mrs. Weasley, just believe."

Music: Debbie Boone – You Light Up My Life2

Later that night Molly and Ginny and Hermione stayed with Harry while the rest of the family went back to the Burrow. Molly and Ginny fell asleep in the chairs while Hermione held her steadfast vigil. As she was looking at Harry, he began to come back to conscienceness . Hermione was looking directly at him, hovering over him as he stirred, and as he opened his eyes he saw a face, a very familiar one, to him. One face that he never thought he'd ever again see, at least on this side of the veil.

Hermione had begun to shimmer and started to glow. From her body and all around her she shimmered a pure white light of the purest white that did not hurt the eyes. Hermione had changed – Transfigured into someone else – that of a young woman with red hair, and Emerald Green Eyes dressed in white clothes, white dress and white robes. She was smiling a smile as she gazed upon Harry, still stroking his hair in a Motherly fashion.

"Mum? What-What are you doing here? How. . . ," Harry began groggily.

"Harry, be quiet, you're at St. Mungo's. The Weasley's are here and you'll be going home with them, Just as I promised you." Harry was semi-conscience, coming and going in his half awake state, not really knowing what was real and what was dreaming.

"Go back to sleep, son, and rest. I've found you a good home, forever. I'll be with you every single day that you're at Hogwarts, but for right now I'll be gone for a while. You'll see me again before you finish Hogwarts."

With that Harry drifted off to sleep, mumbling 'mum, mum, you're back . . . ,"

Hermione stayed with Harry the entire night, never abandoning her vigil over her most precious gift. With her attention focused upon harry, she didn't see that both Molly and Ginny were partially awake and heard everything. They'd not only heard, but SAW, Hermione and her transfiguration. It was astonishing in itself, for they'd never seen nor heard of something like this. Molly and Ginny both knew there was more to Hermione than what met the eye.

Her secret was truly astounding!

Now, they believed her.

They both truly – absolutely - Believed!

The next morning, harry was awake. Sort of, but he was awake.

All three women were there beside him, worrying over and checking on him. Molly began to question harry, gently. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"Groggy and very fuzzy headed. What am I doing here – and where's mum?"

Molly looked at Ginny and Hermione worriedly, re-composed herself and began: "What happened to you at the Burrow? You were sitting down at the Kitchen table when Ginny came in. Then, you started mumbling something about your Mum and passed out. We'll get to that part about your Mum, dear, but first, what happened?"

Harry looked all around at the three women there, very nervous and hesitantly said, "I saw something, a vision, I think, like Professor Trelawney does, but this was clear and I could hear them." Harry saw that they were still listening, and after looking up at them, continued. "I saw the Burrow and all of you there. Ginny was there, we were, well, kissing and she called me her husband, and, . . . , oh, please, I really put my foot in it now. I'm not making this up, honest." Harry felt like he'd made the most hideous mistake in saying what he just described.

Molly reached out and held onto Harry's hand. "Harry, none of us think any the worst of you. We believe all you're saying. Please, continue."

Harry looked at Ginny and blushed. He knew what he saw was real and possibly was a revelation of his future, but right now he felt . . . , "Ginny, I – I – uh, . . , I want to apologize for this, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable or whatever, or think that I'm trying to, well, you know."

Ginny looked at Harry and sat down on the bed next to him, reached out and held onto his hand. "Harry, I believe that you did have a vision and that what you saw was real and will be our future. Just relax and tell us what you saw. We all believe you."

Harry looked at Ginny, smiled some, and looked at Hermione and Molly. They nodded their heads at him to continue. "Well, I saw all the rest of your family, but there were two people there, one was older than me and looked just like me, it was Dad. The other was a woman, young looking, she had long red hair and green eyes and she was dressed all in white." Harry stopped and looked directly at each of the three ladies. "Go ahead, Harry, please, continue tell them what you saw." Hermione urged Harry on. Molly and Ginny exchanged glances and nodding their heads towards one another, smiling.

"This is where I really want you to believe me, because she told me that the Burrow will be my home – forever. Mum was looking directly at me when she told me this. She also told me that she will always be with me and that this family will be my family. I – I – I don't mean to intrude into your lives and your family. I guess it was a mistake to come over uninvited like I did, but the the twins and Ron came to get me. I know the Dursley's are not the best of families, but they're all I've got. I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, when I get out of here, I'll make my own way back to the Dursley's. I don't want to be any trouble for you." Harry hung his head down in seeming shame. Tears were starting to roll down his cheeks and he couldn't help it. Here were two of his best friends, and girls at THAT, and he was so embarrassed in front of them. But he just couldn't help it. He felt homeless, dressed in all but rags that were Dudley's old hand me downs, and he was constantly hungry. And he was poor, poor in money and family and love. Harry felt he had nothing to give. He started to get up, but Ginny held him down a bit before he could get away. Harry felt so weak and tired. And defeated. The look on his face showed it.

The tears that were on Hermione's face flowed freely, she felt so bad for Harry. 'My son wasn't supposed to have been raised and treated this way. My own sister. My own SISTER! How COULD she?' Hermione's thoughts were, well, . . . ,

"Harry, no, please, don't say that. The Weasley's are a very good family and they all really want you. Please, Harry, give them a chance!" Hermione was so close to tears now that she couldn't help herself. Hermione had one last card to play, to try to convince Harry to stay with the Weasley's. And she was desperate!

"Harry, please! Oh, Please, you've got to stay with them. Your Mum WANTS you to live with them."

Harry looked up at Hermione, "How would you know? You've never met my Mum." Harry hung his head, shaking it sadly. "Besides, they're both dead. I'm an orphan whom no one wants." Tears started to fall from Harry's eyes onto his cheeks; He wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve hoping he wouldn't be seen.

Hermione took Harry's hand in her's, "Harry, look at me, please." She used the tip of her index finger to gently raise his head up by placing it under his jaw. He looked directly into her eye's and saw the most familiar pair of Emerald Green Eye's looking back at him. His reaction was immediate. "Harry, I know what your Mum wants. I know exactly what she wants when it comes to your welfare."

"How, Hermione? How would you know?"

"My dearest Harry, it's because I'm your M-" She didn't get to finish before she was interrupted.

"Harry, What Hermione is trying to say is that if she were your Mum, she'd want you to stay with us. Isn't that right, Hermione, dear?" Molly asked Hermione, rather quickly, hoping she'd get the hint to go along with her. Molly KNEW Hermione's secret, so to did Ginny, and neither wanted Hermione to divulge it prematurely.

Harry looked up at them, all of them and just shook his head. He didn't know what to do. He hung his head back down and just stared at his hands in utter defeat. Molly took Harry's hands and looked at Ginny and Hermione, "Please, would you give us a few minutes to ourselves?"

"Sure, Mum" Ginny said. Hermione nodded her head at Molly and gave her a very feeble smile, but Molly could see defeat written all over Hermione's face.

After the two left, Molly turned to Harry and talked with him. "Dear, I know you were embarrassed in front of Ginny and Hermione, but let me say that you are not to be. You may think you do but you shouldn't. I want to tell you that the vision you had is real in every way. The only part is why your mum is dressed in white and your Dad is there, but I want you to know that your vision will come true, but only if you let it. You have to stay with us, Harry. Your being here is very important not just to our world but to your Mum. She sacrificed herself so that you could continue living."

"Mrs. Weasley, I feel like a charity case."

"Harry, you're not charity. You're a very delightful young man, very smart, wise beyond your years and you've been faced with challenges that full grown wizards fear. As one of Arthur's Muggle friends said: 3'To Whom much is given, much is expected.' We've been given much and it's our turn to give. You've been mistreated, dear, we've all seen the scars that are on your back, and you need to eat better. If you come to live with me and my family, you'll be treated well, you'll be one of us. And, don't be shy around either Ginny or Hermione. Both young ladies will play an important part in your life, your vision tells us that."

"Ginny was in my vision, as my wife, but Hermione wasn't in it." Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley, perplexed.

Molly looked at Harry for a long time before she spoke. Sighing, briefly, she continued - "Harry, I know a lot that I'm not telling you; I can't, I'm not allowed to tell you everything – yet, that is. But, let me just say this about Hermione: She WAS in your vision. That's all I'm saying for now. Already I've told you too much. Both these young ladies will play a very important part in your life, for the rest of your life"

"Does this have anything about Professor Dumbledore not wanting me to know anything or such?"

"Albus wants you safe. I had to argue with him about having you come live with us, in fact, I told him outright that no matter what he said, you're coming home with me and that I'd take care of you and make sure you eat right, have a nice home, family and your scars would heal. Harry, I told him you'd be making your home with us permanently. He didn't have a choice in that matter. The sacrifice that your Mum made was not in vain, you'll be protected and I'd do just like Lily did, if I had too. There are too many wizards who want to make sure that you'll be ok."

"How do you know all this?"

"Harry, there are things that happen in our world that can't be explained by any kind of magic. I've just encountered that. Eventually, before you finish Hogwarts, you'll see your Mum, I was told that."

"How did you know that! Where is she?"

"Calm down. I can't answer all your questions because I don't know all the answers, but this I do know: You'll see her, and she knows what you're doing, and I do mean just about every day." Molly sat down and looked directly into his eyes, Lily's eyes. "She can't tell you any more than that, she didn't say why, but she did say it's important. She's alright, please, Harry, take my word on that. Now, I do have confidences to keep and I have to keep Lily's for her. Just trust me. And, given time, all will come out, all secrets will be revealed to you and answered truthfully. But, you have to come live with us, that's your Mum's desire. Oh, and dear, to let you know just how much I want you to live with us, I've told you more than I should have. And Harry, if you want some of your questions answered, the best advice I can give you is to observe, just watch and listen to those around you and ask yourself 'why?'. And stay close to Ginny, she likes you. Both girls do. You've nothing to fear from either of them or to be ashamed."

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley for a long time. Some of his fear dissipated but he still thought of himself as being too much in the eye of too many people. He nodded his head in understanding – sort of.

Molly got up and asked Ginny and Hermione to come back in, which they did. They both walked over to Harry's bed and stayed with him. Ginny was talking with him, while Molly watched Hermione's actions. She tapped her on the shoulder and got her to follow her outside the room. Molly stood next to Hermione and placed her arms around her. "Hermione, dear, you're accepted into our family and will be treated well by all of us. Don't worry about Harry. We're getting a Medical Order to have him to stay at home with us. Also, I've talked with Albus about this and, well, lets just say, he's going along with it."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley, I appreciate that. Harry will be very happy with you."

"I know, dear. I just hope everything will work out like we all want. I've got a feeling that we'll have to keep all this very quiet and not to let anyone at school know even that Harry is staying with us." Molly stood still with a look of determination on her face. "I'll do what I can to be the best Mum to Harry that I can."

Later that day, the rest of the Wesley's came in and collected Harry. "Well, Harry," began Arthur Weasley, "are you ready to go home now?" He stood beside Harry with his hand placed gently upon Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked up at him, trepidation written all over his face. "Well, I don't want to be too much trouble."

"Harry, Molly and I have gone to a lot of trouble, which is no trouble to us, now. I want you to understand that. Molly wants you with us and personally, I do to. Besides, Ginny has been so happy that you'll be staying with us. I just can't see disappointing them. I have to live there, too, you know." Arthur smiled at Harry, wanting him to relax. "Harry, we've got a medical order from the Healer to make it easier for you to stay with us. You'll be treated right, and well loved. Molly and Ginny will see to that. I just want you to trust them. You'll be ok."

Arthur started to walk out of the room with Harry, when he stopped and turned to Harry, "Oh, I forgot, one more thing – Hermione will be coming over a lot to see you. She's, well, lets just say that Hermione is very concerned about you."

"Why is that, Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur was silent for a while, just standing there looking at Harry, with one hand on Harry's shoulder. "I can't say Harry."

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley for a long time. He just looked and shook his head and left the room with Mr. Weasley following him.

"Well, ok, then." Harry gave a weak smile. And followed them all out the door down to the floo point. After they all got back to the Burrow, Harry was settled down into Ron's room with both Ron and Ginny gladly helping.

"Well, mate, now that you're living with us we can talk about Quidditch and really practice, that is, when you're more physically up to it. Don't worry, Mum will be keeping a sharp eye out on you. You'll get to know how Mum is."

Ron stopped for a moment and told Harry a startling fact. "Harry, we're best mates and I remember how you stood up to Malfoy on the Train to school last year. I know you didn't know anything about our world, but I've heard a lot of bad things about the Malfoy family all my life and here you go and stand up to him so quickly. You were my friend from the start and I'll never forget that and I'll always owe you. Having you here with us, well, I just want to say 'thanks'."

Ron turned to put Harry's trunk at the foot of Harry's bed but said, "Oh, and Ginny's been talking almost non-stop about how you're coming to live with us. Sisters - I just can't figure them." Ron shook his head.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Flourish and Blotts**__** – A Foreshadowing of Things to come for Hermione**__**.**_

(Author's Note: This is the beginning of a crucial chapter, so, to provide continuity with Book 2, so to speak, I used a few of J.K. Rowling's' paragraphs, but deviated to my own story. I hope the 'splicing ' works well.)

While at Flourish and Blotts, a couple of days before their second year term started, Arthur and Molly Weasley were buying books for Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Along with them was Harry. They'd found Hermione and her parents on the steps of Gringotts' the Wizarding Bank.

"Oh, Harry, its' so good to see you!" said Hermione rather exuberantly.

"What happened to your glasses? Here, let me fix them." And with that she brought out her wand and pronounced " Occulus Reparium" and Harry's glasses magically fixed themselves.

"Oh, gee, thanks, Hermione, I've got to remember that one." Harry said, while looking at his glasses.

"I'm always glad to help you, Harry, always," Hermione said, softly, while looking at him. "Besides, you've also got Ron here with you. " 1Hermione, Harry and Ron

"_Yes, I know, he's the best friend anyone could ever have." Harry replied quietly._

"Anyway, let's go to Flourish and Blotts so we can get our textbooks," Hermione reminded them.

Off they went, threading their way to the bookstore through the crowded streets, trying not to loose one another.

While there, they saw that there was a big book signing, so the crowds were especially thick there. They just had to wait in line.

"Well, Potter, came to draw a crowd, getting more publicity?" drawled Draco Malfoy.

"Can't you stuff it Malfoy?" Harry said, looking at him with disdain. Draco was the last person Harry needed right now.

"What's wrong, Scar head, not enough people fawning over you, seeing how great and famous you are?", sneered out Draco.

At this point, Ginny came up, overheard everything the two boys said, and came standing beside Harry. She remembered what happened a few weeks ago. She recalled what he'd said about the two of them, and not only found it a grand comfort to her, but she wanted to show some of her feelings towards him. He needed some help so she was going to stand beside him, where, she felt, she belonged.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy, Harry's not done anything to you!", Ginny told Draco, rather acidly. At this Ginny reached out and placed her hand on Harry's arm, to show him she supported him and was on his side.

"Well, Potter, looks like you've got a girlfriend, and one of the weasels, too! Just your speed, too, since they're all Muggle lovers", Draco almost spit it out.

Just then, Harry, without noticing, saw Hermione coming up on the other side of him, trying to pull Ron out of the way, for fear of what he'd do to Draco, and in public, yet!

"What's wrong, Potter, can't fight your own battles? Have to have someone else do your dirty work for you? " Draco said.

With that said, Hermione whipped around, facing Draco, her wand drawn out so quickly, no one ever noticed. "Just who do you think you are, Draco Malfoy? By what right do you have tearing down others', making others feel ashamed?"

"Hermione, Hermione, please, put your wand down, Not here, not in public!" Arthur Weasley said, rather nervously.

"You're right, Mr. Weasley," and Hermione lowered her wand hand.

"Well, Granger, looks like mudbloods just don't have the courage of their own convictions! Pure bloods, we're different . . . ," Draco sneered out, but didn't get to finish his statement when Hermione turned on him.

Hermione raised her right hand towards Draco, immobilizing him, but that wasn't the most surprising part.

Hermione was starting to glow – white light was emanating from her, from all over her. Her clothing, her robes, suddenly changed in appearance, were of a white color that was so brilliant, it almost hurt the eyes of everyone in the store. As everyone in the bookstore looked on, they could SEE the waves of light emanating from Hermione, washing over all of them, including everything and everyone in the bookstore. The waves of light even washed outside into the streets and washing over everyone there and everything else, too! No one was hurt, quite the contrary, they could feel her goodness, and Grace unlike anything any of them had ever felt. Even her very appearance changed: her hair was a brilliant Red, long and flowing, her Eyes, even her very Eyes turned an Emerald Green, but her looks – they were that of a figure, a woman who'd been here over a generation ago. It was one whom the entire local Magical population knew - on sight. It was she who'd fought the Dark Lord Thrice and survived, but only to sacrifice her life to save that of her only son.

Arthur and Molly Weasley stared at her in total shock. Speechless abandonment had taken complete hold upon them. They knew who this particular Lady was. For she was one whom those who'd met her would never forget. She had a name, a name and a title that had been bestowed upon her by the people themselves out of respect.

It was she, Lily Evans Potter - the Mother, of the Boy Who lived!

"**Draco**** Malfoy**!, Don't you ever, **EVER**! say, or even contemplate, hurting Harry, **NOT EVER AGAIN!** You so much as raise your hand against **my son**, in any way, you'll have **ME** to answer to! Do you understand me**? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?**," Lily's face was fixed with an expression that terrified Draco, absolutely terrified him. He could feel the power emanating from her; It washed over him in waves that left him without a doubt, that nothing could be done to overcome Lily, even briefly, let alone defeat her.

"Y – Y – Yes, I-I t-t-think s-s-so," stuttered Draco.

"And, as for the Weasley's, Don't you ever again, humiliate them. They are good people whom Father has greatly blessed. Their Seed and Family Name will exist till the end of time, for as long as there are Magical Families, there will ALWAYS be a Weasley among them. I know this for I have seen it and Father has told me. Don't you **EVER** toy with that with which you have no comprehension of their importance!" Lily raised her voice, crystal clear, punctuating each word effortlessly towards Draco, rather pointedly.

"If you, or your father" and with that said Lily looked over at Lucius Malfoy, her eyes virtually drilling into him that made him shiver with fear, "ever hurt them, then, **you'll answer to ME**! For I am the Defender of the Weasley Family, for they are MY FAMILY! Defeating Voldemort would be infinitely easier than overcoming and defeating me. Don't you ever, **EVER** forget this, Draco!, " Lily warned him, and at the same time, she looked up directly into the eyes of Lucius.

"You recognize me, Lucius," Lily said. "I can see it in your eyes and in your mind. Yes, I do have that 'ability' as you surmise correctly. Be sure to tell your Lord and Master that I've returned. I've returned to be a Mum to my son. Do not interfere with me again Lucius, Neither you nor Voldemort. **TELL HIM THAT!** To do otherwise, to work against me will be his downfall."

Lily or was it Lily, bent her head close to Draco's ear and whispered, " Draco, if you ever want to talk with me, just go somewhere private, and whisper my name and I'll hear you and I'll appear to you. I can read the desires of your heart, you need not fear me if you ask for my help and protection." Draco looked at her with surprise evident on his face, but being afraid, just nodded in understanding. "Your love for your Mother is evident in your heart. That is why I care, for I, too, am a Mother. I'll protect her, too, for your sake."At this point, all Draco could do was to whisper, "Thank you,"

At this point what Lucius Malfoy saw shocked him beyond any measure of sensibility, for the Magical Being upon whom his fearbegotten gaze lingered upon was one whom he'd personally seen lying at the feet of the Dark Lord, not many years previously. Something was wrong here, very wrong and he got the feeling that he was going to bear the brunt of this not only from her, from Lily, but from the Dark Lord when he got the message. But in the meanwhile, he got the message, very loud and very clear! He was trembling. The first time he'd done that since Voldemort, . . . , well, he'd not want to remember THAT. And this 'girl' had just finished her FIRST year! Not only that, thought Lucius, she, a common mudblood girl dared use the Dark Lord's name, in PUBLIC yet.

But, thought, Lucius, 'What Was She?'

With this said, Lily released her hold over Draco, letting him drop to the ground ,gently, after caressing his cheeks ever so gently, and smiling at him, only to be taken away by Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Looked at Lily, with a mixture of anger, fear and incomprehension, all playing out on his face.

But especially FEAR, because he KNEW that he'd not be able to overcome Lily in ANY kind of confrontation.

But Draco, he smiled, and nodded his head at Lily, who had admonished him but only to give him an offer of help and love, that which he never thought he'd receive. Draco, for the rest of his days, will always think of this moment, for he knows someone he can ask for help.

Her Incredible Power, the Enormity of it, was that strongly felt.

He saw what she did, and most importantly, what she became, albeit, temporarily, Lucius had no explanation. But, he knew that she was NOT to be either underestimated, not by a whit, nor was she to be challenged.

But Draco, as he was leaving, turned his head towards Lily, smiled and quickly nodded his head so she could see. Draco's heart was changed that day towards Hermione whom he'd seen changed in a twinkling of an eye. For it was then he knew where his allegiance lay.

Hermione's parents had been guarded by Fred and George, since the twins saw that they might be in need of some Wizarding protection, what with the Malfoy's nearby. But, when Hermione's actions came into play they saw that they need not have worried any further.

On the other hand, the rest of the patrons in Flourish and Blotts were stunned, seeing something like this - that had never, ever, happened. Quietly, they all left, looking over their shoulders to see if they'd be alright, some out of fear of the unexpected, not knowing just what to do.

Hermione's parents and all the Weasley's came up to Hermione, giving her support and asking, all at once, what it was she did.

"I don't know how I did that; It just, well, sort of came over me. It was something I knew I could do. I don't know how I knew, I just knew." Hermione said, rather worriedly, not knowing what to say.

Looking up at Ron, for support, her eyes, brimming with tears, almost, Hermione could barely say, "James, did I do right, sweetheart? I was only just trying to protect all of you. What Malfoy said just wasn't right and proper. It really hurt," Hermione said.

With this said, Ron, started to blush at being called "sweetheart". The two embraced one another and Hermione wasn't the only one who was starting to transfigure, Ron was also. "You did alright Lily in protecting our son. I'm proud of you. It'll not be like it was before." That wasn't lost on either of the twins, nor Harry and Ginny either.

But what caught Arthur and Molly's attention was what Hermione called their son: James. That didn't sound right, but, then, neither was Hermione's sudden transformation and her abilities. They needed more information.

Molly suddenly remembered what happened to Harry when he first came to the Burrow – His Vision. In it he described seeing his Mum, Lily, all glowing, shimmering with a white light that emanated from her, and that she was dressed all in white. Molly suddenly realized – she just stood there looking at Hermione who was still in her transformed persona. She was stunned, speechless, unable to even move. Molly remembered Hermione's transfiguration while at St. Mungo's and it was that episode that she remembered. Molly knew Hermione's secret and partly what she was capable of.

Hermione then looked up at Molly, directly into her eyes, smiling. Hermione nodded her head in an unspoken answer to Molly's questioning mind as to what she saw both then and earlier that summer.

Ron was standing next to Lily when Harry looked at her, still in her stage, and in a move that reminded Harry of his earlier vision, she raised her hand and waved at him, then she just transfigured back into Hermione.

Harry's mouth fell open, eyes widening. 'It couldn't be. It just can't. Mum's gone. This is Hermione. But, if, but, if she is really her, then . . .' Harry's thoughts were racing.

Both Molly and Arthur came up to Hermione, each of them placing their arms around her shoulders, comforting her.

"Hermione, dear," said Molly, "you didn't have to come to our rescue, we're, well, we're kind of used to this, still, though, it's no excuse what Draco said. Still, I'm very proud of you, we all are. You are a true Gryffindor at heart!" Molly said all this, with her eyes just brimming over with tears.

Hermione walked over to Harry and stopped in front of him. She looked into his eyes, trying to smile some. She reached out her hand and gently, ever so gently, caressed his cheek in a gentle loving manner_. "Harry, I didn't want Draco to hurt you. You've had a very hard life, what with no parents to __guide you, but that's all over with now. We're back with you, we'll always be with you . . . ."_ and here, Hermione (was it REALLY Hermione? But my vision and here, they're the same!) hesitated a brief second or two, and turning away, she finished her statement but almost at a whisper, _". . . __son__."_

Harry didn't know what to say. After what happened at the end of last year with the Philosopher's Stone and Professor Quirrell, plus going into the Forbidden Forest and meeting up with Voldemort, or what was left of him, he didn't know what to make of what Hermione said to him. And what was that she said, that last word? Something that began with an 's', he just couldn't make it out. He'd not known what got into her, especially with her transformation. How'd she DO that? Many thoughts went through Harry's mind as he looked into Hermione's face and into her eyes.

"That's it," thought Harry. He'd noticed just for a moment, he thought her eyes were an Emerald Green color! That's not the color of Hermione's eyes, her's are blue, deep blue. Mine are green. And so to are my Mum's eyes' . . .," Harry thought out all these things to himself as he looked at Hermione. He just couldn't place what just happened. "But, I'll make a reference to this and one day, some how, I'll find out."

Molly looked up at the Grangers, "Thank you, thank you for your daughter. She's so brave, and kind, and, well, we all admire her. She'll be alright here, please, don't worry."

"Well," Mr. Granger said, "Looks like she can protect herself all too well. We've never really worried about her, for some reason, it's just been a feeling that her Mum and I have had concerning her all her life. Her Mum and I just had that feeling that Hermione would be ok. Strange, though. We both love her, but we know she'll be ok."

Arthur just stood there, not knowing quite what to either do or say. But, he tried.

"Hermione, I thank you for coming to our, and Harry's, assistance. That was very brave of you, facing up to both of the Malfoy's at once. I've never ever seen this, but I'm sure you're ok and did the right thing. I'd like for you to speak with Dumbledore about all this. He will want to have a chat with you. You've got nothing to fear, ok? "

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley, I appreciate that," said Hermione

"I wonder what Dumbledore will have to say about this?" Harry said thoughtfully, more to himself, than to anyone in particular.

"Dumbledore?" Hermione said, nervously. She'd never thought about that until Arthur and Harry brought up his name.

As they were leaving the bookstore, Hermione walked beside Harry and leaned to him, whispering to him, "Harry, one day, all your questions that you just had in your mind, all of them will be answered."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Now is not the time, later, much later. But they'll all be answered, I promise."

Later that same day, when all the Weasley's, including Harry and Hermione were also there, Dumbledore made an appearance, quietly and suddenly. Everyone knew he could apparate, its' just that he was so quiet you never knew when he was around, he was that silent.

"Good afternoon, Albus." Molly said cheerfully always happy to see him. He was her old headmaster when she was a student there and he never seemed to age, just to get better with time.

"Come in, come in. Please, won't you have a spot of tea with us? I've got some biscuits and crumpets ready." Molly offered.

"Thank you Molly, that would be very kind of you," Dumbledore replied.

"I suppose you've come over to speak to Hermione? After what happened in Diagon Alley this afternoon, we've all been expecting you." Molly mentioned to him.

"Yes, yes I have. Hermione is a very special student. In fact, she's one of the most special students I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, outside of Harry, of course." Dumbledore spoke mostly in answer to everyone's unspoken question of how all this happened with Hermione.

Dumbledore just stood in the kitchen, next to the table, eating a crumpet, and just looking around, looking at Molly, how loving and kind she was, when he saw standing at the edge of the kitchen Hermione, Harry and Ron.

The Trio.

Dumbledore knew of Harry's family background, and remembered that first meeting at Hermione's home, what she said. Dumbledore KNEW just who Hermione really was, or IS. He had his thoughts on Ron on this same subject, especially after that first night when he felt the tremor in the castle, of the Expected One; And when he put his hand on Ron's shoulder, he felt and knew, at once, who Ron was, is, REALLY IS, inside him, his spirit.

Dumbledore just stood there, reviewing his memories, thinking of the three students and shaking his aged head. 'You three are the most special I've ever had, I never thought I'd see you together again, but here you are!' Dumbledore muttered under his breath, slightly, to himself.

"Albus? What was that all about? 'together again' and 'special'? I don't follow you?" Molly asked gently.

"Oh, Molly, don't worry, I was just thinking out loud, a habit I have. You have a good home here. Something that Harry needs very much, and Hermione does, too. If you could, if you'd not mind? I hesitate to ask it of you, knowing,. . . ."

"Oh, Albus, Hermione and Harry are home, this is their home and always will be. I remember our conversation we had at St. Mungo's about Harry. As far as I'm concerned, Harry is one of mine and always will be. The same goes for Hermione. I know she's Muggle born, but that doesn't concern me. I know who she is." Molly cast a glance over towards where Hermione was standing and smiled. "Those two will always have a home here. Now, that's all settled, lets get down to business, or whatever.""

"Arthur, dear, won't you please stay here with Albus while I go and get Hermione?" Molly asked her husband.

"Yes," Arthur said. "It's always a please to have you here with us."

Molly went upstairs to Ginny's room, knocked on the door, "Hermione, dear, Professor Dumbledore is here to see you."

Hermione opened the door and looked at Molly, kinda afraid of the meeting, but knowing that all would be ok. Mixed feelings.

Hermione came downstairs and went into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"Miss Granger, it's good to see you. I trust that you're ok now, since that incident earlier this afternoon?" Professor Dumbledore asked Hermione.

"Yes, Professor, I feel fine, just a bit nervous over what happened." Hermione told him, quietly.

"I understand, but you have nothing to fear, nothing at all. All that has happened to you, this afternoon, and will happen to you, has been foretold. Just remember: You are one very special young lady. I don't say that just to make you feel good, but to express to you the importance of your part in coming events that will be unfolding in the future. Your future, along with Harry's and Ron's are all intertwined." The elderly Headmaster intoned to Hermione, rather seriously.

"Harry and Ron? Why them? What have they got to do with me? I can understand about Harry, what with him having Voldemort in his background, and me being his M. . . , but why Ron? I don't understand." Hermione said.

"Ron has a very important part in your life. He doesn't know it, not like you do, not just yet. He has to grow up, mature some more, before he can understand the tasks that have been placed before him, and before you, too." Dumbledore tried to explain to Hermione. She was listening carefully.

And, so too, were the rest of the Weasley Family members – every single last one of them!

"What you are capable of doing has been given to you for a reason. This ability is to be used for good only. When the time comes, and it will, you will be allowed to use your full abilities. But, Hermione, the full extent of your abilities, and mark my word, they are vast indeed; no one here, not even me, knows the full extent of just what you can do. No one here today knows when, or how, the time will occur that you'll have to use the abilities you've been given, nor when this will occur. You are the only one who can determine it, for it depends on the purpose of your mission here. Like I said, you are a very special lady. Ron is also special, just like you! Don't ever forget it," Explained Dumbledore.

"I won't forget, Professor. Thank you, for talking with me. It helps me." Hermione said.

"Oh, and one more thing, stay close to the Weasley's. They're a good family. That's something I don't need to tell you. Besides, they all like you. You're like another daughter to Molly and Arthur." Dumbledore's eyes became soft and almost teary-eyed when he said this.

It was something that was NOT lost on Molly. She smiled.

Molly came up to Hermione and placed her arms around Hermione and hugged her, for a long time. Just to let her know that she was loved, wanted, accepted and needed here in their home.

With all this said, Dumbledore was at peace with himself, with his thoughts on this matter. For during all his enormously long lifespan, with all the amazing things he's seen, and heard about, none could compare to that lone, single, young lady who was sitting here in the Weasley's kitchen. Many remembered the Potters and knew of the circumstances of Lily's' death and her sacrifice, and thought of her. But of all the students he's had in the past, and that covered well over a century, and many generations of the same families, the name of Lily came immediately to mind, for there was an instant rapport, a connection, between Lily and Hermione, at least in Dumbledore's great mind and he had an idea what it was that caused him to think of both simultaneously.

But what caused him to think, almost for a certainty, was what Arthur told him about what happened there at Flourish and Blotts, or more specifically, how Hermione referred to Ron, just after all this happened: Hermione referred to Ron as 'James'.

'James' was the name of Harry's father.

He decided to let events play themselves out, secrets will out, eventually, and this is one that he will not reveal until it is time, for when it does reveal itself, it will utterly stun the magical world, forever.

Arthur came back into the kitchen and saw Albus sitting there, deep in thought. "Well, hope everything went well, with you and Hermione. She is very special to us. Just wanted to let you know."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Thank you Arthur, thank you so very much for that kindness. You just may not realize how much that means to me, to a lot of people. And Hermione is, indeed, special, but for a reason that would absolutely stun our world. You and Molly have an important job to perform, in just looking after your kids, and that includes Harry and Hermione as well."

"Oh, Albus, thank you, thank you so much," Molly tearfully said, almost breaking down and crying, tears of happiness. Molly loved her children, and that included Harry as well. But to have Hermione included was more than Molly could have hoped for. Molly loved children, and wanted more, but to have her old Headmaster wanting her, HER, to look after Harry and Hermione as if they were her own children even though they had parents of their own, well, Hermione did, anyways, was just more happiness than Molly could take and not cry.

And, Molly did just that, crying tears of happiness, which Arthur and Albus understood most completely!

Arthur hugged her, smiling and happy.

Albus was about to disapparate when he looked at Hermione and Ron and walked over to them. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders and looked directly at them. Arthur and Molly looked on, curiously at their Old Headmasters' sudden unexpected movement. "You two have accomplished something that has never occurred in our world. We'd not thought it possible, but here you are, BOTH of you! How. . . ,?" Albus just shook his head in wonderment and was about to turn away, when he felt a hand upon his own.

It was Hermione's.

"Many are the ways of Father, Headmaster. I've been given a second chance - to be a Mum to my son. That's all I ever wanted."

Albus nodded his head at this, with a smile on his lips, and, unusually enough, with a tear falling gently down his cheek, with out another word, waved to all present, Disapparated.

Later that evening, when all the rest of the family were in bed, Harry found that he could not get to sleep. Something was bothering him, and, to put it into one word, it would be 'Hermione'. The past events that he's been involved in since joining the Wizarding World was beyond his imagining. He kept going back to that nice lady he'd met on the train station platform shortly before he boarded the Hogwarts' Express for his First Year. She said that he'd meet and make friends that would last 'a lifetime, or two'. Her words. But, she'd also said that his fondest wish would come true while he was here. Up until now, that wish was to meet his parents. He'd seen them in the Mirror of Erised. That wasn't real, though. What'd happened here, lately, was beyond his capabilities to even think about.

So, here he was, sitting down in the Weasley's living room, gazing into the fireplace letting the gentle night air lull him to sleep. His thoughts turned to Hermione. She was – is, his first lady friend. There was nothing romantic there, just good deep down friendship, and to him, that was what he wanted. She was different. Different from the other girls he knew somewhat at school and talked to. Then, there were the times she came to his rescue, like that first time in Flourish & Blotts. Harry was stunned speechless at what she'd did. But, her eyes! And, what she'd said afterwards: all my questions would be answered. How did she even know what he was thinking? Even HE didn't know what he was thinking half the time.

And while he was in St. Mungo's, he'd thought he'd seen and spoke to his Mum! He knew, he KNEW that wasn't just a dream, it was just as real with her standing there over him, protecting him as if it were Molly. He knew his Mum, and he'd met her then and there. But, why? Why doesn't she show herself to him? Molly said she couldn't, not just yet, but would before he would finish school. She knows what he's doing daily. Harry just couldn't figure it out. But, one thing's for certain: He will keep his friends close to him, especially Hermione. She likes him, Harry knew that, but it wasn't like a boyfriend – girlfriend, it was something else, something closer, deeper. Just what, Harry couldn't figure it out. But, he liked it. And, for now, it was good enough.

Harry fell asleep there in the living room of the Weasley's. Upstairs, Hermione was lying in bed, smiling to herself. She knew Harry would be thinking of the day's activities so she extended her mind out to Harry's and found his thoughts. They were just as she'd known what they'd be, especially where it concerned her.

She was very pleased.

When the time came to tell him, she knew it'd be easy on him. After all, Mum's and Son's ARE alike!

Time passed while Hermione was at school. She and Ron and Harry stayed the very best of friends, in fact, they were always together, knowing what each other did, assisting one another, giving advice. Hermione's heart was so joyful at being with them. The fact that Ron had a very large family was not lost upon Hermione, but was something she wanted, desperately, and in fact, looked forward to each summer: Being with Ron and his family at the Burrow.

The three best friends were facing the end of the school term, N.E.W.T.'s were facing them, studying time was taking up almost all their free time.

"Ron", Hermione said, most exasperatedly, "why don't you and Harry study more, you know these upcoming tests are going to be very important to our future careers, don't you?"

"Yes, Hermione, we know that. It's just that we've studied all week, and our heads hurt from all this studying. Besides, I'm hungry!", Ron answered back. The text book lying on his lap. He was just sitting there, gazing off into space. Letting his mind wander.

Harry just looked at him, grinned, and inwardly, at least, sympathized with Ron a lot. After all, he felt the same way.

"Harry", Ron said, "wanna go down to the kitchens and get something to eat? We can use your invisibility cloak and bring a lot of food back."

Harry was lying in his bed later that evening, thinking, just thinking, with his hands clasped behind his head, looking at the ceiling, looking out the window, just thinking. He didn=t know what will happen when Voldemort and his Army engages him and the rest of Hogwarts, and the Ministry, along with the Aurors.

Harry had this feeling, that something was about to happen; It wasn't a bad feeling, just that it was something that he's not felt before. It put him at ease, relaxed him, yet, yet, he felt that he should get his affairs in order". This was a Muggle statement that he heard Mr. Weasley say on occasion, since Mr. Weasley liked Muggles and sometimes some of the things they said kinda stuck with him.

At this thought, Harry got up out of bed and went over to his school books, and things, got a few scrolls, quills, and a small bottle of ink and went to the window sill to sit in the moon light, and started writing.

Harry was writing out his Last Will and Testament. Not knowing what else to do, but just in case the worst was to come about, he felt that he should be prepared.

He felt that whatever he had left, however little it really was, was to go to those whom he considered 'Family'. He felt he never really had one, but that the Weasley's, who put their heart out for him, shared their home with him, and remembered what Mrs. Weasley said at Number 12 Grimmauld Place that fateful morning, 'who else has he got?' and 'He's as good as'. Molly took him in when no one else would, willingly, that is. At this point, he thought of Hermione, her kindness towards him, her friendship to him. Harry's thoughts of Hermione were similar to the way he felt towards Mrs. Weasley - like she was his Mum, sort of. He just couldn't explain it. But he knew that Ron and Hermione liked each other more than they let on. Even though they argued, their arguments were not those that used bad feelings, but ones that showed an interest in each other, an interest in each others= welfare. It was hard for Harry to really put his thumb on it, but he knew he was close to defining their real relationship. He knew deep down, that they were meant to be together, and so, with this thought in mind, Harry composed his Will including his most trusted friends - his Family, because that's what they were to him.

After writing it all down, and sealing it with a charm, he got up, and went downstairs to go out. No one was about, all were asleep. That's the way Harry wanted it. He'd have a hard time explaining to either Ron or Hermione, let alone Ginny, to whom he could not lie. Ginny could see right through him. That didn't make Harry uncomfortable. On the contrary, he liked Ginny very much. She was someone he could talk to, be with, and feel absolutely comfortable with in pouring out his heart to, and never feel ashamed.

Harry went up to the Owlery, found Hedwig, and tied the scroll, having had it sealed with a charm, sent it to Gringotts. They knew just what to do with it. Their legal staff were the best, and this put Harry=s heart at ease.

As he watched Hedwig soar out of sight, Harry felt a load taken off of his shoulders. For the first time in a long time, his mind was at ease, clear. Now, he could rest, knowing deep in his heart what was to come, was for the best. He knew he'd done his job as he was meant to do. Still there was that one more, final, task to preform before he could finally, and fully, rest.

Harry walked down the stairs from the Owlery and went back to the Gryffindor tower, there to get some sleep, before the dawn broke, to be with his friends, for one, possibly, final, time.

1


	6. Chapter 6

_** Flourish and Blotts**__** – A Foreshadowing of Things to come for Hermione**__**.**_

(Author's Note: This is the beginning of a crucial chapter, so, to provide continuity with Book 2, so to speak, I used a few of J.K. Rowling's' paragraphs, but deviated to my own story. I hope the 'splicing ' works well.)

Also, I've originally written this story about 7 years ago. Since then, I've let it sit, thought about it and how I'd like for it to progress. I've had to think of the changes I wanted, that's why, since I've orginally posted it, that it's taken my so long. It's completed, in it's changed form. I just don't want to put up too many chapters all at once. This story is a bit different from the other story's you've read here, and those I do like.

Some of the pairings I like are Harry with Daphne and Harry with Susan Bones and Harry with Hermione. I've wondered why JKR didn't pair Harry with Hermione since they do have somewhat of a similar muggle background. Even pairing Harry with Susan Bones would have been better since Susan is also an Orphan, for the same reason that Harry is an Orphan. Anyway, If you have any questions, please email me, and in your reviews, try not to be too hard on me.

As a recap, I'm using my present 'handle' due to my not being able to get back into my original account, lost passwords and most importantly I've changed internet providers years ago and can't get my email that has been sent to that prior email address. Anyway, It's still the 'same old me'. I do hope you enjoy the story.

_**Flourish and Blotts**__** – A Foreshadowing of Things to come for Hermione**__**.**_

While at Flourish and Blotts, a couple of days before their second year term started, Arthur and Molly Weasley were buying books for Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. Along with them was Harry. They'd found Hermione and her parents on the steps of Gringotts' the Wizarding Bank.

"Oh, Harry, its' so good to see you!" said Hermione rather exuberantly.

"What happened to your glasses? Here, let me fix them." And with that she brought out her wand and pronounced " Occulus Reparium" and Harry's glasses magically fixed themselves.

"Oh, gee, thanks, Hermione, I've got to remember that one." Harry said, while looking at his glasses.

"I'm always glad to help you, Harry, always," Hermione said, softly, while looking at him. "Besides, you've also got Ron here with you. " 1Hermione, Harry and Ron

"_Yes, I know, he's the best friend anyone could ever have." Harry replied quietly._

"Anyway, let's go to Flourish and Blotts so we can get our textbooks," Hermione reminded them.

Off they went, threading their way to the bookstore through the crowded streets, trying not to loose one another.

While there, they saw that there was a big book signing, so the crowds were especially thick there. They just had to wait in line.

"Well, Potter, came to draw a crowd, getting more publicity?" drawled Draco Malfoy.

"Can't you stuff it Malfoy?" Harry said, looking at him with disdain. Draco was the last person Harry needed right now.

"What's wrong, Scar head, not enough people fawning over you, seeing how great and famous you are?", sneered out Draco.

At this point, Ginny came up, overheard everything the two boys said, and came standing beside Harry. She remembered what happened a few weeks ago. She recalled what he'd said about the two of them, and not only found it a grand comfort to her, but she wanted to show some of her feelings towards him. He needed some help so she was going to stand beside him, where, she felt, she belonged.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy, Harry's not done anything to you!", Ginny told Draco, rather acidly. At this Ginny reached out and placed her hand on Harry's arm, to show him she supported him and was on his side.

"Well, Potter, looks like you've got a girlfriend, and one of the weasels, too! Just your speed, too, since they're all Muggle lovers", Draco almost spit it out.

Just then, Harry, without noticing, saw Hermione coming up on the other side of him, trying to pull Ron out of the way, for fear of what he'd do to Draco, and in public, yet!

"What's wrong, Potter, can't fight your own battles? Have to have someone else do your dirty work for you? " Draco said.

*Music: Scotland the Brave2 Just an idea for some music for you to listen to while you read this section*

With that said, Hermione whipped around, facing Draco, her wand drawn out so quickly, no one ever noticed. "Just who do you think you are, Draco Malfoy? By what right do you have tearing down others', making others feel ashamed?"

"Hermione, Hermione, please, put your wand down, Not here, not in public!" Arthur Weasley said, rather nervously.

"You're right, Mr. Weasley," and Hermione lowered her wand hand.

"Well, Granger, looks like mudbloods just don't have the courage of their own convictions! Pure bloods, we're different . . . ," Draco sneered out, but didn't get to finish his statement when Hermione turned on him.

Hermione raised her right hand towards Draco, immobilizing him, but that wasn't the most surprising part.

Hermione was starting to glow – white light was emanating from her, from all over her. Her clothing, her robes, suddenly changed in appearance, were of a white color that was so brilliant, it almost hurt the eyes of everyone in the store. As everyone in the bookstore looked on, they could SEE the waves of light emanating from Hermione, washing over all of them, including everything and everyone in the bookstore. The waves of light even washed outside into the streets and washing over everyone there and everything else, too! No one was hurt, quite the contrary, they could feel her goodness, and Grace unlike anything any of them had ever felt. Even her very appearance changed: her hair was a brilliant Red, long and flowing, her Eyes, even her very Eyes turned an Emerald Green, but her looks – they were that of a figure, a woman who'd been here over a generation ago. It was one whom the entire local Magical population knew - on sight. It was she who'd fought the Dark Lord Thrice and survived, but only to sacrifice her life to save that of her only son.

Arthur and Molly Weasley stared at her in total shock. Speechless abandonment had taken complete hold upon them. They knew who this particular Lady was. For she was one whom those who'd met her would never forget. She had a name, a name and a title that had been bestowed upon her by the people themselves out of respect.

It was she, Lily Evans Potter - the Mother, of the Boy Who lived!

"**Draco**** Malfoy**!, Don't you ever, **EVER**! say, or even contemplate, hurting Harry, **NOT EVER AGAIN!** You so much as raise your hand against **my son**, in any way, you'll have **ME** to answer to! Do you understand me**? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?**," Lily's face was fixed with an expression that terrified Draco, absolutely terrified him. He could feel the power emanating from her; It washed over him in waves that left him without a doubt, that nothing could be done to overcome Lily, even briefly, let alone defeat her.

"Y – Y – Yes, I-I t-t-think s-s-so," stuttered Draco.

"And, as for the Weasley's, Don't you ever again, humiliate them. They are good people whom Father has greatly blessed. Their Seed and Family Name will exist till the end of time, for as long as there are Magical Families, there will ALWAYS be a Weasley among them. I know this for I have seen it and Father has told me. Don't you **EVER** toy with that with which you have no comprehension of their importance!" Lily raised her voice, crystal clear, punctuating each word effortlessly towards Draco, rather pointedly.

"If you, or your father" and with that said Lily looked over at Lucius Malfoy, her eyes virtually drilling into him that made him shiver with fear, "ever hurt them, then, **you'll answer to ME**! For I am the Defender of the Weasley Family, for they are MY FAMILY! Defeating Voldemort would be infinitely easier than overcoming and defeating me. Don't you ever, **EVER** forget this, Draco!, " Lily warned him, and at the same time, she looked up directly into the eyes of Lucius.

"You recognize me, Lucius," Lily said. "I can see it in your eyes and in your mind. Yes, I do have that 'ability' as you surmise correctly. Be sure to tell your Lord and Master that I've returned. I've returned to be a Mum to my son. Do not interfere with me again Lucius, Neither you nor Voldemort. **TELL HIM THAT!** To do otherwise, to work against me will be his downfall."

Lily or was it Lily, bent her head close to Draco's ear and whispered, " Draco, if you ever want to talk with me, just go somewhere private, and whisper my name and I'll hear you and I'll appear to you. I can read the desires of your heart, you need not fear me if you ask for my help and protection." Draco looked at her with surprise evident on his face, but being afraid, just nodded in understanding. "Your love for your Mother is evident in your heart. That is why I care, for I, too, am a Mother. I'll protect her, too, for your sake."At this point, all Draco could do was to whisper, "Thank you,"

At this point what Lucius Malfoy saw shocked him beyond any measure of sensibility, for the Magical Being upon whom his fearbegotten gaze lingered upon was one whom he'd personally seen lying at the feet of the Dark Lord, not many years previously. Something was wrong here, very wrong and he got the feeling that he was going to bear the brunt of this not only from her, from Lily, but from the Dark Lord when he got the message. But in the meanwhile, he got the message, very loud and very clear! He was trembling. The first time he'd done that since Voldemort, . . . , well, he'd not want to remember THAT. And this 'girl' had just finished her FIRST year! Not only that, thought Lucius, she, a common mudblood girl dared use the Dark Lord's name, in PUBLIC yet.

But, thought, Lucius, 'What Was She?'

With this said, Lily released her hold over Draco, letting him drop to the ground ,gently, after caressing his cheeks ever so gently, and smiling at him, only to be taken away by Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Looked at Lily, with a mixture of anger, fear and incomprehension, all playing out on his face.

But especially FEAR, because he KNEW that he'd not be able to overcome Lily in ANY kind of confrontation.

But Draco, he smiled, and nodded his head at Lily, who had admonished him but only to give him an offer of help and love, that which he never thought he'd receive. Draco, for the rest of his days, will always think of this moment, for he knows someone he can ask for help.

Her Incredible Power, the Enormity of it, was that strongly felt.

He saw what she did, and most importantly, what she became, albeit, temporarily, Lucius had no explanation. But, he knew that she was NOT to be either underestimated, not by a whit, nor was she to be challenged.

But Draco, as he was leaving, turned his head towards Lily, smiled and quickly nodded his head so she could see. Draco's heart was changed that day towards Hermione whom he'd seen changed in a twinkling of an eye. For it was then he knew where his allegiance lay.

Hermione's parents had been guarded by Fred and George, since the twins saw that they might be in need of some Wizarding protection, what with the Malfoy's nearby. But, when Hermione's actions came into play they saw that they need not have worried any further.

On the other hand, the rest of the patrons in Flourish and Blotts were stunned, seeing something like this - that had never, ever, happened. Quietly, they all left, looking over their shoulders to see if they'd be alright, some out of fear of the unexpected, not knowing just what to do.

Hermione's parents and all the Weasley's came up to Hermione, giving her support and asking, all at once, what it was she did.

"I don't know how I did that; It just, well, sort of came over me. It was something I knew I could do. I don't know how I knew, I just knew." Hermione said, rather worriedly, not knowing what to say.

Looking up at Ron, for support, her eyes, brimming with tears, almost, Hermione could barely say, "James, did I do right, sweetheart? I was only just trying to protect all of you. What Malfoy said just wasn't right and proper. It really hurt," Hermione said.

With this said, Ron, started to blush at being called "sweetheart". The two embraced one another and Hermione wasn't the only one who was starting to transfigure, Ron was also. "You did alright Lily in protecting our son. I'm proud of you. It'll not be like it was before." That wasn't lost on either of the twins, nor Harry and Ginny either.

But what caught Arthur and Molly's attention was what Hermione called their son: James. That didn't sound right, but, then, neither was Hermione's sudden transformation and her abilities. They needed more information.

Molly suddenly remembered what happened to Harry when he first came to the Burrow – His Vision. In it he described seeing his Mum, Lily, all glowing, shimmering with a white light that emanated from her, and that she was dressed all in white. Molly suddenly realized – she just stood there looking at Hermione who was still in her transformed persona. She was stunned, speechless, unable to even move. Molly remembered Hermione's transfiguration while at St. Mungo's and it was that episode that she remembered. Molly knew Hermione's secret and partly what she was capable of.

Hermione then looked up at Molly, directly into her eyes, smiling. Hermione nodded her head in an unspoken answer to Molly's questioning mind as to what she saw both then and earlier that summer.

Ron was standing next to Lily when Harry looked at her, still in her stage, and in a move that reminded Harry of his earlier vision, she raised her hand and waved at him, then she just transfigured back into Hermione.

Harry's mouth fell open, eyes widening. 'It couldn't be. It just can't. Mum's gone. This is Hermione. But, if, but, if she is really her, then . . .' Harry's thoughts were racing.

Both Molly and Arthur came up to Hermione, each of them placing their arms around her shoulders, comforting her.

"Hermione, dear," said Molly, "you didn't have to come to our rescue, we're, well, we're kind of used to this, still, though, it's no excuse what Draco said. Still, I'm very proud of you, we all are. You are a true Gryffindor at heart!" Molly said all this, with her eyes just brimming over with tears.

Hermione walked over to Harry and stopped in front of him. She looked into his eyes, trying to smile some. She reached out her hand and gently, ever so gently, caressed his cheek in a gentle loving manner_. "Harry, I didn't want Draco to hurt you. You've had a very hard life, what with no parents to __guide you, but that's all over with now. We're back with you, we'll always be with you . . . ."_ and here, Hermione (was it REALLY Hermione? But my vision and here, they're the same!) hesitated a brief second or two, and turning away, she finished her statement but almost at a whisper, _". . . __son__."_

Harry didn't know what to say. After what happened at the end of last year with the Philosopher's Stone and Professor Quirrell, plus going into the Forbidden Forest and meeting up with Voldemort, or what was left of him, he didn't know what to make of what Hermione said to him. And what was that she said, that last word? Something that began with an 's', he just couldn't make it out. He'd not known what got into her, especially with her transformation. How'd she DO that? Many thoughts went through Harry's mind as he looked into Hermione's face and into her eyes.

"That's it," thought Harry. He'd noticed just for a moment, he thought her eyes were an Emerald Green color! That's not the color of Hermione's eyes, her's are blue, deep blue. Mine are green. And so to are my Mum's eyes' . . .," Harry thought out all these things to himself as he looked at Hermione. He just couldn't place what just happened. "But, I'll make a reference to this and one day, some how, I'll find out."

Molly looked up at the Grangers, "Thank you, thank you for your daughter. She's so brave, and kind, and, well, we all admire her. She'll be alright here, please, don't worry."

"Well," Mr. Granger said, "Looks like she can protect herself all too well. We've never really worried about her, for some reason, it's just been a feeling that her Mum and I have had concerning her all her life. Her Mum and I just had that feeling that Hermione would be ok. Strange, though. We both love her, but we know she'll be ok."

Arthur just stood there, not knowing quite what to either do or say. But, he tried.

"Hermione, I thank you for coming to our, and Harry's, assistance. That was very brave of you, facing up to both of the Malfoy's at once. I've never ever seen this, but I'm sure you're ok and did the right thing. I'd like for you to speak with Dumbledore about all this. He will want to have a chat with you. You've got nothing to fear, ok? "

"Thanks, Mr. Weasley, I appreciate that," said Hermione

"I wonder what Dumbledore will have to say about this?" Harry said thoughtfully, more to himself, than to anyone in particular.

"Dumbledore?" Hermione said, nervously. She'd never thought about that until Arthur and Harry brought up his name.

As they were leaving the bookstore, Hermione walked beside Harry and leaned to him, whispering to him, "Harry, one day, all your questions that you just had in your mind, all of them will be answered."

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Now is not the time, later, much later. But they'll all be answered, I promise."

Later that same day, when all the Weasley's, including Harry and Hermione were also there, Dumbledore made an appearance, quietly and suddenly. Everyone knew he could apparate, its' just that he was so quiet you never knew when he was around, he was that silent.

"Good afternoon, Albus." Molly said cheerfully always happy to see him. He was her old headmaster when she was a student there and he never seemed to age, just to get better with time.

"Come in, come in. Please, won't you have a spot of tea with us? I've got some biscuits and crumpets ready." Molly offered.

"Thank you Molly, that would be very kind of you," Dumbledore replied.

"I suppose you've come over to speak to Hermione? After what happened in Diagon Alley this afternoon, we've all been expecting you." Molly mentioned to him.

"Yes, yes I have. Hermione is a very special student. In fact, she's one of the most special students I've ever had the pleasure of meeting, outside of Harry, of course." Dumbledore spoke mostly in answer to everyone's unspoken question of how all this happened with Hermione.

Dumbledore just stood in the kitchen, next to the table, eating a crumpet, and just looking around, looking at Molly, how loving and kind she was, when he saw standing at the edge of the kitchen Hermione, Harry and Ron.

The Trio.

Dumbledore knew of Harry's family background, and remembered that first meeting at Hermione's home, what she said. Dumbledore KNEW just who Hermione really was, or IS. He had his thoughts on Ron on this same subject, especially after that first night when he felt the tremor in the castle, of the Expected One; And when he put his hand on Ron's shoulder, he felt and knew, at once, who Ron was, is, REALLY IS, inside him, his spirit.

Dumbledore just stood there, reviewing his memories, thinking of the three students and shaking his aged head. 'You three are the most special I've ever had, I never thought I'd see you together again, but here you are!' Dumbledore muttered under his breath, slightly, to himself.

"Albus? What was that all about? 'together again' and 'special'? I don't follow you?" Molly asked gently.

"Oh, Molly, don't worry, I was just thinking out loud, a habit I have. You have a good home here. Something that Harry needs very much, and Hermione does, too. If you could, if you'd not mind? I hesitate to ask it of you, knowing,. . . ."

"Oh, Albus, Hermione and Harry are home, this is their home and always will be. I remember our conversation we had at St. Mungo's about Harry. As far as I'm concerned, Harry is one of mine and always will be. The same goes for Hermione. I know she's Muggle born, but that doesn't concern me. I know who she is." Molly cast a glance over towards where Hermione was standing and smiled. "Those two will always have a home here. Now, that's all settled, lets get down to business, or whatever.""

"Arthur, dear, won't you please stay here with Albus while I go and get Hermione?" Molly asked her husband.

"Yes," Arthur said. "It's always a please to have you here with us."

Molly went upstairs to Ginny's room, knocked on the door, "Hermione, dear, Professor Dumbledore is here to see you."

Hermione opened the door and looked at Molly, kinda afraid of the meeting, but knowing that all would be ok. Mixed feelings.

Hermione came downstairs and went into the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

"Miss Granger, it's good to see you. I trust that you're ok now, since that incident earlier this afternoon?" Professor Dumbledore asked Hermione.

"Yes, Professor, I feel fine, just a bit nervous over what happened." Hermione told him, quietly.

"I understand, but you have nothing to fear, nothing at all. All that has happened to you, this afternoon, and will happen to you, has been foretold. Just remember: You are one very special young lady. I don't say that just to make you feel good, but to express to you the importance of your part in coming events that will be unfolding in the future. Your future, along with Harry's and Ron's are all intertwined." The elderly Headmaster intoned to Hermione, rather seriously.

"Harry and Ron? Why them? What have they got to do with me? I can understand about Harry, what with him having Voldemort in his background, and me being his M. . . , but why Ron? I don't understand." Hermione said.

"Ron has a very important part in your life. He doesn't know it, not like you do, not just yet. He has to grow up, mature some more, before he can understand the tasks that have been placed before him, and before you, too." Dumbledore tried to explain to Hermione. She was listening carefully.

And, so too, were the rest of the Weasley Family members – every single last one of them!

"What you are capable of doing has been given to you for a reason. This ability is to be used for good only. When the time comes, and it will, you will be allowed to use your full abilities. But, Hermione, the full extent of your abilities, and mark my word, they are vast indeed; no one here, not even me, knows the full extent of just what you can do. No one here today knows when, or how, the time will occur that you'll have to use the abilities you've been given, nor when this will occur. You are the only one who can determine it, for it depends on the purpose of your mission here. Like I said, you are a very special lady. Ron is also special, just like you! Don't ever forget it," Explained Dumbledore.

"I won't forget, Professor. Thank you, for talking with me. It helps me." Hermione said.

"Oh, and one more thing, stay close to the Weasley's. They're a good family. That's something I don't need to tell you. Besides, they all like you. You're like another daughter to Molly and Arthur." Dumbledore's eyes became soft and almost teary-eyed when he said this.

It was something that was NOT lost on Molly. She smiled.

Molly came up to Hermione and placed her arms around Hermione and hugged her, for a long time. Just to let her know that she was loved, wanted, accepted and needed here in their home.

With all this said, Dumbledore was at peace with himself, with his thoughts on this matter. For during all his enormously long lifespan, with all the amazing things he's seen, and heard about, none could compare to that lone, single, young lady who was sitting here in the Weasley's kitchen. Many remembered the Potters and knew of the circumstances of Lily's' death and her sacrifice, and thought of her. But of all the students he's had in the past, and that covered well over a century, and many generations of the same families, the name of Lily came immediately to mind, for there was an instant rapport, a connection, between Lily and Hermione, at least in Dumbledore's great mind and he had an idea what it was that caused him to think of both simultaneously.

But what caused him to think, almost for a certainty, was what Arthur told him about what happened there at Flourish and Blotts, or more specifically, how Hermione referred to Ron, just after all this happened: Hermione referred to Ron as 'James'.

'James' was the name of Harry's father.

He decided to let events play themselves out, secrets will out, eventually, and this is one that he will not reveal until it is time, for when it does reveal itself, it will utterly stun the magical world, forever.

Arthur came back into the kitchen and saw Albus sitting there, deep in thought. "Well, hope everything went well, with you and Hermione. She is very special to us. Just wanted to let you know."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Thank you Arthur, thank you so very much for that kindness. You just may not realize how much that means to me, to a lot of people. And Hermione is, indeed, special, but for a reason that would absolutely stun our world. You and Molly have an important job to perform, in just looking after your kids, and that includes Harry and Hermione as well."

"Oh, Albus, thank you, thank you so much," Molly tearfully said, almost breaking down and crying, tears of happiness. Molly loved her children, and that included Harry as well. But to have Hermione included was more than Molly could have hoped for. Molly loved children, and wanted more, but to have her old Headmaster wanting her, HER, to look after Harry and Hermione as if they were her own children even though they had parents of their own, well, Hermione did, anyways, was just more happiness than Molly could take and not cry.

And, Molly did just that, crying tears of happiness, which Arthur and Albus understood most completely!

Arthur hugged her, smiling and happy.

Albus was about to disapparate when he looked at Hermione and Ron and walked over to them. He placed a hand on each of their shoulders and looked directly at them. Arthur and Molly looked on, curiously at their Old Headmasters' sudden unexpected movement. "You two have accomplished something that has never occurred in our world. We'd not thought it possible, but here you are, BOTH of you! How. . . ,?" Albus just shook his head in wonderment and was about to turn away, when he felt a hand upon his own.

It was Hermione's.

"Many are the ways of Father, Headmaster. I've been given a second chance - to be a Mum to my son. That's all I ever wanted."

Albus nodded his head at this, with a smile on his lips, and, unusually enough, with a tear falling gently down his cheek, with out another word, waved to all present, Disapparated.

Later that evening, when all the rest of the family were in bed, Harry found that he could not get to sleep. Something was bothering him, and, to put it into one word, it would be 'Hermione'. The past events that he's been involved in since joining the Wizarding World was beyond his imagining. He kept going back to that nice lady he'd met on the train station platform shortly before he boarded the Hogwarts' Express for his First Year. She said that he'd meet and make friends that would last 'a lifetime, or two'. Her words. But, she'd also said that his fondest wish would come true while he was here. Up until now, that wish was to meet his parents. He'd seen them in the Mirror of Erised. That wasn't real, though. What'd happened here, lately, was beyond his capabilities to even think about.

So, here he was, sitting down in the Weasley's living room, gazing into the fireplace letting the gentle night air lull him to sleep. His thoughts turned to Hermione. She was – is, his first lady friend. There was nothing romantic there, just good deep down friendship, and to him, that was what he wanted. She was different. Different from the other girls he knew somewhat at school and talked to. Then, there were the times she came to his rescue, like that first time in Flourish & Blotts. Harry was stunned speechless at what she'd did. But, her eyes! And, what she'd said afterwards: all my questions would be answered. How did she even know what he was thinking? Even HE didn't know what he was thinking half the time.

And while he was in St. Mungo's, he'd thought he'd seen and spoke to his Mum! He knew, he KNEW that wasn't just a dream, it was just as real with her standing there over him, protecting him as if it were Molly. He knew his Mum, and he'd met her then and there. But, why? Why doesn't she show herself to him? Molly said she couldn't, not just yet, but would before he would finish school. She knows what he's doing daily. Harry just couldn't figure it out. But, one thing's for certain: He will keep his friends close to him, especially Hermione. She likes him, Harry knew that, but it wasn't like a boyfriend – girlfriend, it was something else, something closer, deeper. Just what, Harry couldn't figure it out. But, he liked it. And, for now, it was good enough.

Harry fell asleep there in the living room of the Weasley's. Upstairs, Hermione was lying in bed, smiling to herself. She knew Harry would be thinking of the day's activities so she extended her mind out to Harry's and found his thoughts. They were just as she'd known what they'd be, especially where it concerned her.

She was very pleased.

When the time came to tell him, she knew it'd be easy on him. After all, Mum's and Son's ARE alike!

Author's Notes:

1Picture from the third movie the Prisoner of Azkaban. Page 51

2Music: Scotland the Brave – Bagpipes


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: This is just a short chapter to head you up into the beginning of the next chapter. I'm not going to 'rewrite' Harry's years in Hogwarts, till I get to the point where other happenings must be presented. This is a bit different from the canon stories, but, still, the same characters in roughly the same settings. It's like it's how it 'should' be if everything was 'perfect', however that might be assumed. Sort of. We're all playing in JKR's sandbox, so, please allow me to play for a while. I do hope to hear from some of you.

If you'd like some help in writing, go to Staples and buy the program: Dragon Naturally Speaking. It's a program that enables speech to text. It requires a bit of learning for the program to learn your mode of speech, for it to familize itself with your accent, but when it does, and acquires new words, you can talk, writing your stories more accurately and faster.

Time passed while Hermione was at school. She and Ron and Harry stayed the very best of friends, in fact, they were always together, knowing what each other did, assisting one another, giving advice. Hermione's heart was so joyful at being with them. The fact that Ron had a very large family was not lost upon Hermione, but was something she wanted, desperately, and in fact, looked forward to each summer: Being with Ron and his family at the Burrow.

The three best friends were facing the end of the school term, N.E.W.T.'s were facing them, studying time was taking up almost all their free time.

"Ron", Hermione said, most exasperatedly, "why don't you and Harry study more, you know these upcoming tests are going to be very important to our future careers, don't you?"

"Yes, Hermione, we know that. It's just that we've studied all week, and our heads hurt from all this studying. Besides, I'm hungry!", Ron answered back. The text book lying on his lap. He was just sitting there, gazing off into space. Letting his mind wander.

Harry just looked at him, grinned, and inwardly, at least, sympathized with Ron a lot. After all, he felt the same way.

"Harry", Ron said, "wanna go down to the kitchens and get something to eat? We can use your invisibility cloak and bring a lot of food back."

MUSIC: Celine Dion 'My Heart Will Go On'1

Harry was lying in his bed later that evening, thinking, just thinking, with his hands clasped behind his head, looking at the ceiling, looking out the window, just thinking. He didn=t know what will happen when Voldemort and his Army engages him and the rest of Hogwarts, and the Ministry, along with the Aurors.

Harry had this feeling, that something was about to happen; It wasn't a bad feeling, just that it was something that he's not felt before. It put him at ease, relaxed him, yet, yet, he felt that he should get his affairs in order. This was a Muggle statement that he heard Mr. Weasley say on occasion, since Mr. Weasley liked Muggles and sometimes some of the things they said kinda stuck with him.

At this thought, Harry got up out of bed and went over to his school books, and things, got a few scrolls, quills, and a small bottle of ink and went to the window sill to sit in the moon light, and started writing.

Harry was writing out his Last Will and Testament. Not knowing what else to do, but just in case the worst was to come about, he felt that he should be prepared.

He felt that whatever he had left, however little it really was, was to go to those whom he considered 'Family'. He felt he never really had one, but that the Weasley's, who put their heart out for him, shared their home with him, and remembered what Mrs. Weasley said at Number 12 Grimmauld Place that fateful morning, 'who else has he got?' and 'He's as good as'. Molly took him in when no one else would, willingly, that is. At this point, he thought of Hermione, her kindness towards him, her friendship to him. Harry's thoughts of Hermione were similar to the way he felt towards Mrs. Weasley - like she was his Mum, sort of. He just couldn't explain it. But he knew that Ron and Hermione liked each other more than they let on. Even though they argued, their arguments were not those that used bad feelings, but ones that showed an interest in each other, an interest in each others' welfare. It was hard for Harry to really put his thumb on it, but he knew he was close to defining their real relationship. He knew deep down, that they were meant to be together, and so, with this thought in mind, Harry composed his Will including his most trusted friends - his Family, because that's what they were to him.

After writing it all down, and sealing it with a charm, he got up, and went downstairs to go out. No one was about, all were asleep. That's the way Harry wanted it. He'd have a hard time explaining to either Ron or Hermione, let alone Ginny, to whom he could not lie. Ginny could see right through him. That didn't make Harry uncomfortable. On the contrary, he liked Ginny very much. She was someone he could talk to, be with, and feel absolutely comfortable with in pouring out his heart to, and never feel ashamed.

Harry went up to the Owlery, found Hedwig, and tied the scroll, having had it sealed with a charm, sent it to Gringotts. They knew just what to do with it. Their legal staff were the best, and this put Harry's heart at ease.

As he watched Hedwig soar out of sight, Harry felt a load taken off of his shoulders. For the first time in a long time, his mind was at ease, clear. Now, he could rest, knowing deep in his heart what was to come, was for the best. He knew he'd done his job as he was meant to do. Still there was that one more, final, task to preform before he could finally, and fully, rest.

Harry walked down the stairs from the Owlery and went back to the Gryffindor tower, there to get some sleep, before the dawn broke, to be with his friends, for one, possibly, final, time.

1MUSIC: Celine Dion 'My Heart Will Go On


	8. Chapter 8

**Upon them, Suddenly! **

Music: Mormon Tabernacle Choir – 'You'll Never Walk Alone'1

As Harry slept, rather comfortably, he had a dream, not just a regular dream, but one that there appeared to him individuals, in the foreground, and in the background there appeared an innumerable host of others. All were dressed in white and all were the most beautiful, handsome of an assembly of people that Harry had ever seen. His attention wandering, he came back to the individuals who appeared directly in front of him.

One of them spoke: "_Harry__, Harry my son__, please, do not worry about the outcome of the forthcoming battle that you are to face in the coming hours. Although all appears to be dark for you and your friends, just remember, that I am with you. I__'__ll always be with you. You have supporters, friends and family__ whom you may not suspect, but they are with you and will support you and help you. Although you may not see all the help and support they are providing, it is indeed there. All that comes to past, comes to past by the power of My Will. You will, in the end, be triumphant, you__'__ll be reunited with your family, your parents, for they are with you, even now, in this mortal, physical, world as I speak to you. All this I promise to you. And, I always keep My __promises_

With that said, they all left, seemingly to go back to where they came from. The light, the most brilliant light Harry had ever seen, seemed to recede with them as they left. Then, all was, as it were, with Harry, before they came. Harry got up, looking around. He had seen many incredible sights, and happenings in the magical world, but nothing, NOTHING, compared to this vision or dream that he had just had. Harry knew he was not sleeping when this event happened, so it must have been real. There was no other explanation for it.

There was that one occasion, back when he was just about to start his second year. It was in Diagon Alley, at Flourish and Blotts and it was that 'incident' that centered around Hermione when she challenged the Malfoys. Not just Draco, but Lucius as well; She had taken on BOTH Malfoy's. No one that Harry had ever heard of had challenged two wizards before, unless it'd be Dumbledore, but Hermione had just finished her first year! How had she learned to do what she did? Where did her strength originate?

Harry mused over all this but came to the only conclusion: Hermione was always full of surprises and was one to never challenge or take lightly.

Harry was remembering it now, the way she changed, glowing all white, just like the people in his dream, or was it a dream?

Somehow, Harry knew Hermione had a lot to do with all this. He knew, deep down inside himself, that there was more to Hermione than she let on. Whether or not she knew it herself, Harry didn't know, but he was sure of it himself.

Getting up, and putting on his glasses, Harry got dressed. His wand in his hand, and his cloak on, for it was a bit chilly, Harry left the dormitory and went down the circular stairs to the common room.

"Who were these people?", Harry said to himself. "What did he mean by my family being here with me? My Mum and Dad are both dead, that I know, but, still, this individual, or whoever he is, said my family are here, now, with me and helping me. I know I wasn't sleeping, so this must be real. But, HOW can it be? At least I'll triumph, as he said."

Dawn was not quite here, almost, but not quite, when looking out the window, Harry heard the noise that he knew, and dreaded. The noise of an approaching Army, the Army of Voldemort, the Army of Darkness, and it was here, now, and upon him and all the others who were standing with him.

Well, this is the time that the sorting hat mentioned that all the houses were to stand together, not to quarrel, and bicker, but to unite together, leaning on one anothers' strengths.

"I guess I'll see just how many Slytherins' are going to stand on the side of right and just who will support Voldemort", Harry said to himself, as he looked out the window.

Turning, he saw the rest of the Gryffindor's coming downstairs, dressed, wands in hand and wearing their cloaks. A grim expression on their faces.

"Harry, we're here, ready to stand beside you. We all are. What do you want us to do?", Seamus asked Harry.

"One of you, go and find Professor McGonagall and inform her that we're ready, " Harry said quietly.

It was then that Professor McGonagall appeared, all dressed and ready to go. "All first years through fourth years come with me. We're taking you to the most secure place, in the dungeon's that Hogwarts has to offer. The rest of you, Fifth years through seventh's can, if you want, stay and defend the castle. The rest of the houses are having the same told to them also. Any who do not want to fight, do not have to. I know that this is frightening to you, that you did not come to school to sacrifice your lives, but this has been thrust upon us without our asking for it. So, come now. Lets be gone", the Elderly Professor said, rather sadly.

All of the D.A. class that learned defenses from Harry elected to stay - to the last person. None of them flinched. Harry was very proud of them, smiling, something he rarely did. It reinforced his thinking that some of these students, were willing to stand up beside him and fight to the last, despite the cost to them. For, like Harry, they wanted to protect Hogwarts, their Home.

With this, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, went out the portal followed by the rest of the brave Gryffindors, walking down the hallways, now no longer deserted, but filled with the quiet steps of those students, from all the houses who were going to do battle with the Army of Voldemort.

Down in the lobby, just inside the Great Doors that, once opened, would lead them all to the battlefield, stood Dumbledore, their Headmaster and leader. They all looked up to him knowing that he could not protect them all, that some of them would pay the ultimate price.

"I don't know what to tell any of you, just now. This is something that I had hoped would not come to past, but, it has. I know you are scared, frightened, but don't let that bother you. You are the defenders of righteousness." At this point Dumbledore turned slightly, looked at Harry over his spectacles, and said something that caught Harry's breathing, and stopped his thoughts:

Dumbledore said, "You will have help and support from those you do not, and can not, see. All will, in the end, be triumphant according to the Will of He who is the parent of us all".

To say that Harry was stunned, was an understatement. Dumbledore knew many things, THAT was something Harry understood. But HOW Dumbledore knew of the visit Harry just had a few hours earlier, was unknown. Still, Harry smiled. He was at peace with himself. Harry knew they would win. It was a forgone conclusion, a fact that had not yet come to past.

With that said, Dumbledore walked over to the Great Doors and with a wave of his wand, they opened up. All the students, faculty and staff, house elves included, had their wands drawn, except for the elves, since they had their own brand of magic.

As the Great Doors were opening, Harry saw, just out of the corner of his vision the Specter of the castles' many ghosts. But, there was something else that caught his eye - something white, many of them. They were virtually surrounding them all; all the defenders of Hogwarts had many of these beings of light, for that was the only term that Harry could define them with.

One of the castles' ghosts, Sir Nick, whom everyone called Headless Nick, drifted over to Harry.

"Nick," said Harry, "Who are all these people dressed in white? They look like you, but not quite like you."

"Harry, today is a day that none of us ever imagined would ever come about, and we, in my world, are very pleased at the turn-out. Can you see them?" Nick asked Harry.

"Yes, Nick, I can see them, but, Nick, I don't know who they are." Harry said.

"Don't worry Harry, who they are are the defenders that Dumbledore spoke of. Don't worry, Harry." Sir Nick said. With that the ghost drifted outside, and the vision Harry had closed down.

Hermione, standing beside Harry noticed this exchange that Harry had, and she also saw what he saw. It was inescapable. Yet, she reached out to Harry, took his hand in hers, and squeezed, just slightly, letting him know that she was aware of what he knew, that all was alright.

"Harry, don't worry, I know what you've seen, and I'm aware of what you know. All will be ok with you, as you've been promised. Just how it'll turn out, for each of us, I don't know. But, what I do know is 'don't worry '.

"Thanks, Hermione thanks a lot. I especially appreciate your being here with me. Of all the people, next to Dumbledore himself, I'd want you here, next to me."

"I know, Harry, I know. I'll not let you down. I'll be right here, beside you." Hermione replied as she looked directly into his eyes. That look told each of them quite a lot.

Quite a lot.

Facing them, outside and on the other side of the barriers that surrounded Hogwarts, was the Army of Darkness, the Army that Voldemort assembled. It was the most fearful thing any of them had ever faced. Some of them now knew what Harry had faced in his past and now they knew how he felt. They all respected him implicitly now.

The darkest, most foul creatures ever to inhabit the magical world were facing them. Dragons, flew in the air, fire belching out for scores of yards, giants, goblins who turned against those who worked in Gringotts were there on the ground, plus some creatures Harry had never seen, nor imagined even existed. Standing in front of them all was Voldemort.

Voldemort stood there, in front of his Army, Holding up his hands quieting them, when he made his announcement: "Give me Harry Potter and we'll leave, if not, all shall suffer and die!"

Dumbledore, stood before Hogwarts, before the assembled students, saying "No, Tom, you can not have Harry. We will all stand together, united in the brotherhood of magical beings, ready to defend him, and ourselves, against the evil that you bring upon us." Dumbledore stood there, looking at Voldemort directly in the eye, never flinching.

"So be it—Dumbledore," Voldemort said, almost spitting out his name.

With that said, the Giants started beating against the magical shields that were protecting the school grounds, separating the two opposing groups. Hugh bolts of magical energy started beating, pounding against the shields, to no seeming effect. Still, though, you could hear the sound reverberate throughout all of Hogwarts, even into the very ground itself. With each hit on the huge magical Shields, bolts of stress flew out, splintering and radiating outwards all along the shields. The shields, Dumbledore knew could not hold out against this kind of assault for too long.

Dumbledore got together with Minerva, Severus, Flitwick, and the Herbology Professors, to station themselves around the schools' barriers, to reinforce them.

"Each of you take the various points of the compass and spread out evenly," Dumbledore said, "reinforce the shields as best you can, but if any should breach the shields, protect yourselves and the students as best you can. Remember: no matter what happens: We will prevail!"

Dumbledore said this while looking at all of them and when he said this, they all knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt that they WOULD prevail. The only question remaining was Who would they loose?

Severus took the front of the school, directly in front of the Army, holding up his wand, in direct defiance of the Dark Lord, Never wavering. This was Severus Snape's moment of pay back, this was his moment of redeeming himself in front of the entire school, showing everyone that he was really on Dumbledore's side. He was hoping that this movement, on his part, would convince some of the Slytherin's to show their allegiance with Dumbledore, that despite the seemingly overwhelming odds that it was best to do the right thing. That they, the Slytherin's could show bravery, and stand beside the Gryffindor's, in honor, making both houses proud, to be once again, united, just as the founders wanted.

Harry stepped into the fray, wand drawn and pointed, ready to use the killing curse and anything else he knew in order to protect his friends, his school and his headmaster. Ron and Hermione were there close by, spreading out, not getting too close to one another. All the other houses did the same, forming a line facing the Army of Voldemort.

Harry could see all of his friends facing their worst fears, but still, not one were backing down, not even the Slytherin's who were right beside their Head of House.

Soon, the schools' shields were breaking, and the smaller of the dark creatures were getting through! Killing curses were flung at them from many directions, none of the Dark Creatures made it through. For Dumbledore, among his many talents, he had read many Muggle books that described how Muggle generals funneled their enemy's into a small weak area and surprised them.

All the shields were well protected except for that small part directly in front of the school, which was where the strongest part of the schools many defenses were concentrated.

The Ravenclaws provided the shields for the defenders, lining up and giving one continuous shield through which not even the darkest creature could penetrate. Green bolts of magical energy shot all around, hitting the shields with a reverberating sound that was most terrifying. Still, no one backed down, and it was this bravery that Dumbledore noticed.

Dark creature after dark creature broke through the schools' shields, yet they all fell before they could cast a single spell.

Hagrid even brought in Grawp, his half brother, to assist the defenders.

"Hermy, Hermy," shouted Grawp, as he spotted Hermione, traipsing over to where she was standing. He tried to smile, but managed to still be friendly towards her, and this was what Hermione understood. He had a club that was the size of a major tree trunk and he didn't mind using it against all the dark creatures that broke through, but none got past Grawp.

The twins, Fred and George, were there bringing up their talents but using them in ways that caused the rest of the student body to stand back, in awe, for they always heard of how many pranks they pulled while in school, especially the swamp that they left in the hall and the manner they left, but this, this was entirely different. Legions of golems, some on foot, others flying without brooms, but all were casting spells down onto the very heads of the Dark Army. All the spells that hit the golems, were ineffectual.

Charlie Weasley came also, seated on the most magnificent golden dragon that had ever been seen. It had been theorized that there was such a Dragon, but no one had ever seen one, let alone ride one. He was immense in size; his splendor was far above any that the other dragons possessed. When they saw this dragon, they all stopped attacking the defenders of Hogwarts. Instead, they all flew over to his side and followed his example, attacking the Army of Voldemort in a most horrendous manner.

Between the golems and the Dragons, the Army had little chance of survival. For they were all crowded up against the school shields and only a few at a time could get through, but these few were quickly cut down.

Still the few that got through were not "few", but were instead large numbers and were giving the defenders a difficult time. Shields held by those who supported them and when they fell, other students took their place while other students took away their fallen comrades to be tended by Poppy in the Hospital Wing.

Finally, after seeing so many of his army being eliminated, Voldemort himself came through!

Harry saw this and stepped up, trying to get to the front of the line so that he may be able to take on Voldemort himself. Ron and Hermione were there, beside him, never giving an inch, but instead, providing all the shields that Harry needed so that he could concentrate on battling Voldemort.

It was at this point that Hermione went to stand beside Harry, facing Voldemort, and she began to change! She was starting to shimmer, like waves of heat, but they were beams of light emanating from Hermione's very being! That light was of such brilliance, such intensity, that all the foul creatures had to shield their eyes. Their forward movement towards the Defenders was halted due to their not being able to get through Hermione's brilliant white glow! Not only did it stop the foul creatures but it surrounded Harry and Ron. They were protected beyond any magic that any magical being could produce to get through to them. Nothing, absolutely nothing could harm them with Hermione's protection surrounding them.

"Voldemort, here I am," announced Harry. "Its' time to put down your wand, time to stop hurting others in your quest for power in our world. Keep this up and you'll eventually loose everything you have, including your own life."

"Potter! We finally meet, but I see that you've got your friends helping you. They'll not be able to protect you against me. I'm more powerful than even your precious Mudblood girlfriend here. Even I have my friends, POWERFUL friends! Not only that, but they'll be very happy to take her off my hands." Voldemort said.

"Never, Tom, They'll never take me. I know who you're referring to and they have not the power to overcome me. My Father's protection is always with me. Always! Please, do like Harry asks." Hermione said to Voldemort. It was at this point that Hermione had her hand raised in front of her, palm outwards, like a Muggle lightening rod, facing Voldemort.

It was after Hermione finished speaking to Voldemort that things started to happen, and happen quickly.

Curses started flying, first from Voldemort then from Ron and Harry. But Voldemort's curses just seemed to be absorbed into the white light that surrounded Her, and Harry and Ron. But it was at this point that with Harry's movements that Harry stepped out of the circular glow of brilliant white light that surrounded the three defenders.

1Music: Mormon Tabernacle Choir – 'You'll Never Walk Alone


	9. Chapter 9

_** The Sacrifice**_

_** Harry's Death and Hermione's TERRIBLE Retribution !**_

Author's Note: Here, in this chapter, you'll find that which you've not come across in other Harry Potter stories. I'll let you read it for yourself; Keep in mind the phrase: Hell hath no fury like a woman Scorned! Or, in this case, a Mother, a 'Mum'. As you've probably gathered by now, Hermione is not all she seems to be, there's more to her than meets the eye. I've always wondered why our society has not been matriarchially oriented. If it had been, maybe there'd have been fewer 'conflicts'? Just my opinion. Anyway, any of you who care, my email me. Read my Profile for my email address. ~Tom~

It was at this point that Voldemort saw an opening, and he took it. Pointing his wand and shouting "Avada Kadavra", Harry saw the killing curse fly towards Hermione when Harry's reactions took over before he even thought of what he was doing.

Harry dove between Hermione and the curse, taking it full force in his chest, His wand still pointing to Voldemort having launched his own curse simultaneously at Voldemort. Other students saw what was happening and took up the chance at the opening, sending all the curses they had directly at Voldemort. He finally fell, but when he did, no one seemed to see where he fell to, for all eyes were on Harry.

Harry was lying on the ground, not moving. Hermione was there hovering over him, still shimmering brightly with that white light that just seemed to emanate directly from her very being. She, meanwhile, did not comprehend what she was seeing, experiencing. Her mind going through all the charms she knew that she could use to reverse what she was seeing, at least to slow it down, anything, ANYTHING to save Harry.

Finally, she placed her hand directly upon Harry's chest, above his heart, her white light enfolded about them both: "Father, please," she said, looking up, "please, don't take Harry yet. He's all I've got. I've tried my best to be a good mother to him – please, he's my only son! Please, don't take him. Bring him back to me."

Tears, many tears, cascaded down her cheeks as she held him, calling him her beloved, telling him that she and his Dad were still there, with him.

Still, she tried to resuscitate him, but even with her extraordinary abilities; even she could not help him.

"HARRY! HARRY, Wake up! Wake up! Don't you die on me now. I went through too much to get to you. Please, don't die!" Hermione said, crying out, Tears streaming down her cheeks unchecked. Not realizing that the rest of the students were surrounding her, including Dumbledore. Everyone was watching her and listening – but no one could comprehend what she was saying. Or why.

Except one – and that one person was Dumbledore.

They couldn't seem to believe that Harry was either dead or dying. It wasn't supposed to end this way, Harry was supposed to live and Voldemort was to be dead.

Something was wrong, this wasn't the plan. This wasn't THEIR plan!

Ron looked at Hermione, feeling that certain twinge of knowledge that he seemed to KNOW what Hermione (was that her REAL name?) was talking about.

Gently, he reached down and placed his hand upon her shoulder, giving her that small indication of love, of concern about her problem, just to let her know that she wasn't alone. With that small touch, Hermione reached up and took Ron's hand, grasped it firmly, and held on, seemingly for dear life. She did not release him. Ron held on to Hermione.

Hermione looked down at Harry, lying in her arms, his breathing rattling in his throat till it stopped suddenly. His head rolled over in Hermione's lap. He was still. Hermione looked up an saw what no other mortal could see, and that which Hermione saw was Harry's Spirit – separated now from his mortal frame. All Hermione could do was to hug Harry to her.

Now, both Harry AND Voldemort were dead.

The Utter Dissolution, and Vanquishing, of an Army

The students realizing that the Army was not yet defeated arose as one and together with a purpose in mind, took on the Army of Darkness. Together, all the Houses stood together, as one, united, just as the Founders had originally designed. As Hermione stayed with Harry, to protect him, Ron took his place and like Hermione, finally found himself and his true purpose for being here.

But something inside Hermione snapped, Hard and Fiercely. She gently laid Harry down upon the ground, putting a protective spell around him that only she could penetrate, and looked around her. The expression upon her face was one that some of the Weasley's saw only once previously, and that was on that day in Flourish and Blotts' Bookstore when Hermione took on BOTH Malfoy's! It was something that was greater than anger, something that far surpassed it. She got up off the ground and walked towards Voldemorts' Army of Darkness. Her white Light of Her Fathers' Grace of Protection was Burning! Such a fierce Flame of the whitest Fire, her light so Brilliant it outshone the very Sun itself that you could not even see her very form! With every step that she took her footsteps were burned into the ground and melted the very granite rocks itself. The ground was smoking, searing into an incandescent glow! Every one of her classmates saw the immediate change that came over her and were fearful, it was something that they KNEW they could not comprehend let alone even attempt to do anything but get out of her way as quickly as possible.

"You Killed my son!" Hermione Screamed. "My ONLY CHILD, MY ONLY SON! You will pay for

this! EVERYONE of you. Each of you will feel my pain, my loss to the uttermost extremities of your very existence!"

Hermione raised her arms and Flames of the whitest HOTTEST Burning Flame, even if you could call it that!, came rushing out of her, racing towards Voldemorts' Army, Engulfing them All, every single last one of them, the Giants included. Inward towards the Army she strode, walking with no fear in her heart, Only something else that took its' place, something so different but still it was understandable: A Mothers' Child had been taken from her, her only child had had their life taken

and Hermione was out for PAYBACK!

The Flames she produced, the heat from her Light had engulfed her enemy's so completely it burned them all, not just down to stubble, but to something less that the very dust of the Earth itself! And Still, she continued to burn the dust, for inside it, the rest of the students who were standing outside and away from her unhurt, could be heard the very screams of the Army, ghostly screams that continued for a very long time. They could be heard all up and down the Loch, throughout the Castle and on into Hogsmead Village. Even farther down the Loch the Muggles could hear the Ghostly Screams which chilled them all wondering what it was that caused such a horrible, lonely sound.

Many, never forgot it.

The very Ghosts' of the Army of Darkness, were being tortured even in death, beyond Death itself, even after their separation from their mortal frame, they were feeling Hermione's wrath, her Pain, and the very Loss of her only child, her son, whom she loved so much, with every fiber of her being. That pain that Hermione inflicted upon even the very Ghosts' was more than they could take, even in death itself.

They had Paid.

In Full.

Afterwards, after the flames died down, there stood Hermione, her arms still outstretched, her Light still thick about her, she was still looking around for the ones who had so unmercifully taken her son, taken his life from him and taken away the very Joy of her life!

Hermione just stood there and looked about her – her enemy's were vanquished, utterly and completely! It was then that she deflated, because that was the only word that could be used to described her appearance. She walked over to Harry, to his completely still form and got down upon the ground and picked him up into her arms and held him, rocking him back and forth. The tears that ran out of her eyes, the cries of anguish of the suffering of her Great Loss was more than even she could bear.

No one touched her.

No one even approached her.

After everyone saw what she did to Voldemort's Army, they didn't know even how to react towards her. The hearts of all the students, the faculty, everyone, went out to her because they all saw, FELT, her very pain. They didn't know why, but feel it they did.

"FATHER! FATHER!" Hermione cried out in terrible pain while holding Harry in her arms. "Please, take me back to your home! Harry's my only son, my only child. I can't live without him, PLEASE! TAKE ME BACK HOME, I BEG OF YOU!" She looked upwards, seeing something that others' could not see.

There, upon the front lawn of the school, there opened up a Grand Visage of such breathtaking beauty none had the ability to describe it. Concourses of Beings, innumerable as the stars in the heavens, all of such breathtaking beauty, descended down towards Hermione and held her in their arms. Some even held Harry's still mortal frame in the tenderest embrace.

Hermione looked up and beheld the One Person she so desperately wanted: Her Father. He reached down and held His daughter as a Father should. Beside them stood a Woman of Stunning breathtaking beauty that no mortal tongue could even begin to describe. Hermione recognized Her, after all, why shouldn't a daughter?

"My daughter, you've done My Will as I've asked you to, but you've got many lessons to learn here in mortality and many wonders to experience for your progression. Continue doing My Work and all you've wanted and asked of Me will eventually be given back to you, including that which you've lost today. Have faith, My Daughter. My Grace is still upon you in Great Abundance, for I love you and will always be with you."

Hermione nodded in acquiescence, sniffling. In looking up she beheld a personage! He was in the exact appearance of the rest of the Beings, but his looks were that of immediate recognizable only by a mother to her son.

It was Harry.

He was with his Mothers' family for this short time. There, Hermione had the beauty and love to be able to hold him in her arms, his spirit was still warm and caring to her as it had in mortality.

"Mum." was all he could say to her. There, amidst both mortal eyes and the Army's of Heaven, Mother and Son hugged one another. Words were not needed for the emotional content that words would normally express was carried by the spirit from one to another.

"I'll return to you, Mum. It was promised to me. Soon, we'll all be together, as families should. Don't worry, Mum, I'll be close by till then."

Hermione nodded in reply, tears washing her face in abundance, but now, she was much happier. Still, it was hard for her to 'let go' albeit, even briefly.

The Heavens closed up, and left all, as it was, before.


	10. Chapter 10

** The Magical Worlds****'**** Lost**

Standing on the field of battle, the very front lawn of Hogwarts Castle itself stood all the defenders of the Castle. All were tired, dirty, hurt, bleeding. Some had fallen and had been taken to the castle by the House Elves, because they were the swiftest, being lead by Dobby and Winky. The faculty members tried to gather up their own Houses, taking head count, seeing just who was alive and who was hurt, and, well, just who didn't survive.

Dumbledore organized the entire faculty, got the prefects to take care of the rest of the students. He was very happy over the outcome, for the enemy never got to the front doors of the castle; in fact, they barely got through the shields, but for the small opening that was allowed in order to be able to handle the vast numbers of the hordes that had to be defeated. Pain and suffering were running rampant throughout the many Houses' defenders but with time and healing all would be right once again.

But, there was one lost that was not foreseen, not counted on, and that was Harry. Looking over at him was Hermione, holding him and crying her eyes out. And, there stood Ron, arms hanging down beside him, barely holding his wand, and tears streaming down his cheeks.

And Ginny, she was crying as if her life itself had ended, and for her, it had, or so it seemed.

All the Auror's were there from the Ministry, plus others who had volunteered to assist.

Dobby was there, beside Harry and Hermione. He never left Harry=s side. Not knowing what else to do, he just stayed there.

Arthur Weasley came up, along with Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. The entire Weasley family was there. Not a dry eye among them.

Arthur, bending down, putting his hand on Hermione's shoulder, gently, said. "I don't know what to say, Hermione, we are all hurting. If there's anything we can do for you, please ask. Harry was just like a son to us. We all loved him very much."

Turning her head, and looking up at the senior Weasley, Hermione said something that stunned him: AI came into this world to be with my son, I was promised I'd be with him, and Father kept his promise, but I didn't know Harry would be taken from me so quickly. I just don't know what to do, I just don't."

Hermione looked up at Ron, saying, "James, help me, please, help me!"

Arthur didn't know what to say, he'd thought that what with the battle, Hermione just lost it. Looking up at Molly, for some sort of support, maybe an answer, he just shook his head. The rest of the Weasley sons' didn't know what to think. They looked from Ron to their Dad. They knew that Ginny gave them a difficult time, at times, and their Mum, well, they ALL respected her and when she lost her temper and got really mad and hacked off at them, they could understand it, but THIS, - what did Hermione mean?

"Lily, my dearest, I'm right here with you. I hurt too. At least we were with him while he was here, in school, where he was happiest." Ron said this, and in doing so, brought about more questions from their family.

"Fred," George asked his twin, "do you know what she's talking about?"

"No, twin, I don't," Fred answered almost before George completed his question.

Dumbledore came up, "Take Miss Granger to see Poppy, and we'll take Harry up as well. It'd not be right to leave him here."

The Weasley men all levitated Harry's body up and slowly took him up to the Castle, followed by Molly and Ginny holding on to Hermione, who was standing between them for support.

All the rest of the students, from every house lined up towards the castle's front doors and took off their hats. Not a single one said a word, every eye was downcast, for they saw the sacrifice that Harry made, not just for saving Hermione's life, but also, for killing Voldemort.

Throughout the Castle hallways, they went, undisturbed by either the quick or the dead.

Finally, they made it to the Hospital Wing, met by Poppy.

"Put him here, in this bed," she said quietly, as Harry's body was levitated over to the bed and gently laid down. There, she covered him up. And tried, tried to tend to him, knowing already what her senses told her: Harry was gone.

Looking up at the Weasley's, tears streaming down her cheeks, she just couldn't say it.

"We understand, we all know." Arthur said softly, quietly.

They all quietly left the Hospital Wing, the rest of the students going to their various Towers where their Houses were.

"Come with me to my office," Dumbledore said and they all followed him, sadly.

As they were settling down in the Headmasters' office, Dumbledore sat down in his chair, steepling his fingers together in front of his face and resting his chin on the tips of his index fingers said," This is not what we expected, loosing Harry like this, but Voldemort has been defeated, his Army killed. I know you are all hurting and will, for quite some time. I'm only stating the obvious. Harry loved you, all of you. Molly, he looked up at you like you were his Mother, Arthur, he saw you as his father figure. I know he missed Sirius, his god father, and Professor Lupin, but he relied on you, ALL of you, and saw you as his family. Harry will never forget the love you all showed him.

"Professor, what did Hermione mean by what she said?" Ginny asked quietly

"Yes, Professor, and Ron, he called Hermione 'Lily'" said Bill, the oldest Weasley sibling.

"That, Miss Weasley, will be the saving grace for all of you." the wise old Headmaster answered, smiling and for the first time, a twinkle came back to his eyes.

That answer was totally unexpected by the entire clan. Here they were, hurting over the lost of one of their own family member, Harry, yet the Headmaster said, . . . . WHY?

"How can you say that this is our saving grace, Harry's dead!", Ron said rather suddenly, loudly and jumping up, angry, and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Harry was my BROTHER! How can I let him go? HOW?", Ron yelled. Looking around, pacing, not knowing what to do.

"Ron, all I can say, that I'm allowed to say, right now, I've said. Just remember: All is not lost, and you, of all people, should know that. Besides, Harry is more than just a brother to you! When you were back there, on the field, looking down at Hermione holding Harry, you called her 'Lily'. You had a remembrance of things past, memories that are just now surfacing. Try to recall your memories, because by doing so it will answer many of your questions, and will ease the pain that is in your heart." Dumbledore said still smiling cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione, instead, and to answer Ron's question, he got up and walked over to her, taking her hand in his and getting down on one knee, something that surprised the entire Weasley family, **every single one**, not just surprised them, but shocked them - all!

"Hermione, if I can call you that. You came into this world for a purpose. You have been given a job to do, before you came here, and up until now, it has not been revealed to you - completely, that is, until now. There have been times, in your life that some events, thoughts, feelings, have occurred to you that have not been explained, even by our magical world. But now, by what has happened to you, this day, on the field of battle, by what you just said, that we all heard you say, it has been revealed, opened to you, and I want, your Father wants, rather, you to complete this task. For this task that you are to fulfill will be the most important ever to happen in the Magical World."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, thank you ever so much." Hermione said to her elderly Headmaster, tears still streaming down her cheeks, but these were tears of joy, tears of gratitude, for now, now there was someone who understood her feelings.

Hermione reached up and for the first time, ever, that anyone could ever remember, in a very long time, gave the dear old Headmaster a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

Hermione was no longer alone.

"Oh, and one more thing, Miss Granger, try to bring Ron up to speed on your plans. In time, he will come around, his eyes will be opened and he will remember who he really is." Dumbledore said, looking around and seeing all eyes were upon him.

"Arthur, Molly, I know that this is quite a lot to understand, all of a sudden, but just remember: All is not lost." Dumbledore said this, smiling.

Dumbledore got up off his bended knee and walked towards his desk when he stopped and turned facing all the Weasley's while they were still getting up and proceeding towards the office door – Dumbledore spoke to Arthur: "Arthur, Not only is all not lost to your family, but, in fact, all that you've lost today you will regain, exactly as it was - with benefits!" Arthur stopped and was looking at Dumbledore, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, smiling. All the family had stopped moving, talking and heard each and every word that was said.

With this said, they all got up to leave. Talking amongst themselves, the Weasley family members all left by floo powder, going back to the Burrow.


	11. Chapter 11

** Coping and ****Gringott**

**Author's Notes: Since Wizards live longer lives and their money is in the form of Gold, instead of our representative or 'fiet' money, they've had a much longer time to invest their holdings in both the Magical World and the Muggle World. So, it'd bear out some sort of 'common sense', that they'd have much more Wealth than we would. Also, the Goblins are the one's who mine the precious metals, they're the ones who have access to more of it than we would. Anyway, the exchange rate is: 29 Copper Knutes to a Silver Sickle and 17 Silver Sickles to 1 Gold Galleon. This is about 493 Copper Knutes to 1 Gold Galleon, or about $5.00 U.S. Dollars to one Gold Galleon, depending on the quantity of Gold per Galleon coin. This is all Subjective. Still, I'd love to hear from some of my readers. **

Back at the Burrow, everyone went to their rooms, to get away and have a little peace and quiet and wanted time to think. Molly and Arthur talked with each other about what Dumbledore said, that last cryptic statement that held so much apparent hope – and questions.

It was a topic that was to preoccupy their thoughts and conversations for many weeks to come. It was also something that quelled their sense of lost, calming them immensely during their grief. They had faith that things will turn out alright, but they just didn't know in what.

So, they endured.

Their calmness spread out over to the rest of the family, quietly, effectively doing its' job.

For the entire family was being observed, NOT by any magical being, but by OTHERS, thoughts noted, feelings and faith taken note of for the next step in Fathers' Master plan to be carried out by the most faithful, and least expected, of his many children. When it was said some years ago, in Diagon Alley, in Flourish and Blotts, by a very young girl, that the Weasley's were greatly blessed, it was not really known just HOW much they were, but that young girl knew.

Ron lay down on his bed, covering his eyes with his arm and just let the tears flow.

"Ron, Ron," Hermione said not knowing how she'd ever get Ron to understand what Dumbledore told them.

"We all heard what Professor Dumbledor said to us, about Harry, so, please, please, don't despair." Hermione gently said. She had her hands on Ron's arms and shoulder.

"Hermione, how can you say that! Harry's dead! We all saw him laying there on the ground. He's not coming back! No matter how strong you are or Dumbledore is, Harry's just not coming back!" Ron shouted, through his tears.

"You know how much he missed Sirius after Sirius died. Harry never, EVER got over his death. Every day, Harry was hoping he'd come back, or someone, somewhere would find a way to bring him back. But, you know what? It never happened! " Ron cried out through his tears.

"Now I know just how Harry felt!", Ron sobbed, his whole body heaving and crying.

Hermione just wrapped her arms around him and held onto him, not knowing just how to tell him what she felt she knew.

"Ron, sweetie, I know you may not understand what I'm going to tell you, and I know you don't believe, completely, that is, what Professor Dumbledor said to all of us, but I believe that you may not know everything that's happened. I've got a feeling, a very strange feeling, inside me, that something else is going to happen, soon, very soon. I don't know what it is, but I do know that it's for the best." Hermione gently said to Ron, quietly, in his ear.

"Hermione, I know you're trying to cheer me up, but, this is just not the time, ok?" Ron said, rather bluntly.

"Ron, if ever you've trusted me in your life, please, now is the time to trust me. I'll never lie to you." Hermione told Ron. "Look at me, Ron, Please, look at me," Hermione said, placing her hands on Ron's face and gently turning her beloved's face toward her loving gaze.

"Will you believe me Even if its' just a little? For a short time? Please? I know that's a lot to ask, for the present, But you've just got to believe me." Hermione was almost breaking down, herself. Ron's sadness was getting to her.

"Ok, Hermione, I'll try to believe you. I don't know how I can, or even why, but I'll try."

"Ron, I love you, I really love you with all my heart and all my being. I'll love you not just now, while we're alive, but after we're dead, and for all eternity. You and I are one. I'm not complete without you. I'll always be with you, ALWAYS!" Hermione told Ron, her eyes piercing directly into Ron's own eyes.

And, for that split second, something happened to Ron, SOMETHING inside him woke up and stirred awake. He could not understand it, but it seemed like he was trying to remember a memory that was almost within reach.

Hermione saw that glimmer of recognition.

She knew, she KNEW Ron understood her meaning.

Her heart soared with happiness!

Ron was looking at her, he couldn't help BUT look at her since she had his face in her soft warm hands, feeling the warmth of her emanating off of her. In fact, the entire room was almost too warm, for just a chilly day. Ron put that thought out of his mind, briefly.

Later that same day, Hermione owled a letter to Dumbledore and asked if she could speak with him for just a few minutes.

He agreed in his return letter sent to her by her owl.

Silently, Hermione slipped down the steps in the Burrow, left a note on the kitchen table saying she was going to speak with Dumbledore and that she'd return immediately.

Hermione went to the fireplace, took a pinch of floo powder and said "Hogsmead".

After she arrived at the Three Broomsticks, and dusting herself off, Hermione thanked the proprietor and left. Going up the street to Hogwarts she went inside the school, to the second floor where Dumbledore's office was and standing in front of the Gargoyle, said "Lemon Sherbert and the giant Gargoyle leaped aside for Hermione to enter the doorway to Dumbledore's staircase leading to his office.

As she entered his office, rather timidly, out of respect for the Headmaster, he looked up directing her to an overstuffed purple chair.

"Well, Miss Granger, I've been expecting you, but not quite so suddenly," the ancient Headmaster said, with a twinkle in BOTH his eyes, and he was smiling.

This took Hermione by surprise, although she knew it shouldn't, due to the fact that she's never, EVER heard of the Headmaster being taken unawares.

"I want to talk to you about something that happened, just now, at the Burrow. You see, after we all got there, we all went to be alone. Everyone went to their own room for a while, but I noticed that Ron, just ran up the stairs, crying. Well, I know that's to be expected, but I went with him, trying to see what I could do to comfort him. I do like him, a lot, I just can't explain all my feelings, just now, it's just too sudden. Anyway, I told him to remember what you said to us, and he told me that he remembered now, and understood just how Harry felt about wanting Sirius back. Ron knows that Harry won't be back, but, here's the strange part: I told Ron that I believe that something very strange is going to happen, very soon. I don't know what it is. But I asked Ron to believe me, even if it were just this once." Hermione said all this in a rush of words. Somehow, Dumbledore understood - everything - and more!

"Go on, Miss Granger, that's alright, anything else?", the venerated Headmaster asked.

Hermione looked up at him, almost in shock!

"Well, there is, but, well, I don't know where this came from but, well, I told Ron that I loved him, with all my heart and being, and not just now, but for all eternity!", I can't believe I said that!" Hermione said softly, looking up, almost afraid to.

"That's to be expected, Miss Granger, It's supposed to be that way. Don't worry. All is proceeding well. You have nothing to fear." Dumbledore said, softly.

"Well, the instant I said that, I felt warm, all over! Ron had his bedroom window open and there was a cold breeze blowing in, but I, or we, should have been freezing, but we weren't, it was warm, incredibly warm, comfortably warm. And that feeling, that just came over me - it was just a familiar feeling that I know I should remember, but, well, right now, I can't remember what it was I was supposed to remember. All I can say is that all I said and felt were right, It was the right thing I said to Ron and that feeling was the right feeling, the most right feeling I've ever had. It was like him and I were, well, somehow, connected." Hermione said all this without knowing how it'd sound to him, but she just blurted it all out and let it go, hoping for the best.

"Miss Granger, you have nothing to fear. All is well, not just for you and Ron but for Harry as well." Dumbledore said, smiling.

"What do you mean?", Hermione asked.

"That's all I can say, for the moment. Just don't worry. Go, now, rest some. You will need it for your coming trials ahead." Dumbledore told her.

"My trials? What do you mean?" Hermione was perplexed.

"Hermione, just don't worry, go now. Rest. Molly will be worried about you." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Professor, very much, for your time and understanding. It means a lot to me. Hermione said.

"You're always welcome. Come and talk with me anytime you feel the need." Dumbledore said.

With that done, Hermione left the headmaster's office and walked back to Hogsmead and took the floo network at the Three Broomsticks, back to the Burrow.

Albus got up from his desk, and walked around his office, pacing, thinking, and looked out the window. Hermione, he thought was the one, he was almost sure of it. She had all the trademarks that he'd been looking for ever since he'd been Headmaster. In fact, ALL the previous Headmasters had been looking for what Hermione seemed to possess. He just couldn't tell her what he'd suspected, not just yet, anyway, not just yet. But, in time, he would or rather, her actions would answer her own questions and his as well. He'd seen many magical beings, some most powerful in their craft, but he'd not come across ANY quite like Hermione. This was the second time she'd exhibited those remarkable abilities that he'd been looking for, but for now, he'd just wait for her to develop. The situation would play itself out and all would be ok. His smile returned. He felt good now, very good.

Later, Arthur and Molly both received an owl, from Gringotts. The letter told them, that due to Harry's death, they were the executor's of his estate and that he'd left a will. Gringotts' needed all of the Weasley's there at the Bank, including Hermione.

Later, at the bank, with all ten of the concerned party's sitting down at the table, one of the goblins, who took care of the banks' legal matters, spoke to them.

"Harry Potter owled us his will and informed us to execute it in the eventuality of his death, which is why we're all here today," the goblin said.

"Is all this really necessary?" asked Ginny, rather timidly.

"Yes, it is. Everyone here is mentioned in Mr. Potters' Will," replied the goblin.

"Well, shall we get on with it, then?" Replied Arthur. "I know that this is a very sad time for all of us, but it's something that has to be done."

"True, Mr. Weasley. Well said," Added the goblin.

The Goblin cleared his throat, looked at each of the members sitting at the table, and started. "Harry Potter has a sizable Estate. It is divided in three parts, due to the sources from which he inherited his wealth.

"Three parts?" asked one of the Weasley's.

"Yes," replied the goblin.

"One vault contains the gold from his parents James and Lily Potter. The second Vault contains gold from the Black Estate, and the third vault contains gold from the Flammel Estate", Recited the Goblin. At this point he stopped briefly, wanting the information to sink in.

"Mr. Potter was the wealthiest wizard in all of England, and that is just in terms of his gold held in our vaults. This doesn't include his estates, castles, corporations, including wizard and muggle, legal patents, both in the magical world and muggle, as well as homes, and vast tracts of undeveloped property."

"WHAT?" said Molly. "You mean our little Harry? . . . . Has all this?"

"Now, Molly, calm down," said Arthur as he gently patted her arm trying to get her to calm down some.

The rest of the family knew Harry had some money, but the extent of it, the true extent of it, just never did quite dawn on them.

But now it had.

e value of the gold in the first vault, which is his Trust Vault for School is 500 Million gold galleons. The value of the gold in the second vault, which is the Potter Family Vault, is 60 Billion gold galleons. The value of the gold in the third vault, which is the Black Family Vault, is well over 50 Billion gold galleons. The Value of the last Vault, which is from the Flammel Estate is in excess of 75 Billion Gold Galleons.

All this said, the goblin rested some after seeing the physical reactions of the entire Weasley family, including Hermione.

"What will be done with all this money?" Fred asked. He was looking at his twin, not quite believing what they had just heard.

"This is the subject of Mr. Potters' Will. He has indicated that the gold in his vaults are to be equally divided up between each of the Weasley children: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny, plus their parents, Arthur and Molly. Miss Hermione Granger is also added to this list. All ten of you are to inherit equal parts of the gold," replied the goblin. Due to the enormous quantity of it, you have two choices. The first is to leave it where it is and a certificate will be issued to each of you. When you want to make a withdrawal, that amount will be deducted from your certificate. The second option is to have it transferred to your own vaults but each of you will have to have larger specially built vaults constructed. That will be very costly and very time consuming. I would suggest to you to leave it where it is and choose the first option." After this said, the goblin rested to let the family think it over.

The entire family started talking, about what, how much, but no arguments, oddly enough. It was Hermione who finally said, "Let's just take the first option, for now anyway. The important part is that the gold will be safely in Gringotts, and we'll all have access to it when we need it."

Molly looked at Hermione and smiled graciously, patting her hand. "Hermione, dear, you are right. We'll take the first option; it'll be easier that way." After that Molly leaned a little closer to Hermione and with an 'almost whisper' said, "I've always thought you'd make a good member of the family. Ron has such good taste!"

Hermione was blushing all over and Ron was also. The Twins looked on and smiled.

"That leaves the real estate, the businesses and the legal patents. All of this has been managed by a separate firm, with contacts in the Muggle world," The Goblin said.

"Could they continue managing as they have been? " Arthur asked.

"Yes, they can and they will be so advised. I do thank you for your trust in this matter, Mr. Weasley" said the goblin.

"You're always welcome" said Arthur. "Uh, if I may ask, would there be a chance for me to talk with the firm that manages the real estate? You mentioned that they have contacts with the Muggle world. I'd be most interested in talking with them. "Arthur was most happy, what with the broad smile on his face, which was something that his children could NOT have missed!

And neither did Molly.

"Now Arthur, lets leave that till later, please?" asked Molly

"Of course dear, later, then" said Arthur. But everyone could see him thinking of the opportunity of talking to some muggles, his favorite past time.

The Goblin cleared his throat one last time, indicating that he had more business.

"There are a couple more items to cover, pertaining to the will and further disbursements".

"More? There's more?" asked Bill in an astonished voice?

"Yes, it pertains to Harry's personal effects," Said the Goblin.

"Harry left his Broom to Ron Weasley, and all his books to Hermione Granger. Now these include all his school books plus the books that his godfather Sirius Black left him. Included is the vast library of Nicolas Flammel", the goblin read from the will.

At this point he raised his eyes at Hermione, who, was in the meantime, having a hard time keeping her own eyes in her head and her mouth closed.

"You mean ALL those books are mine? Left to ME?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger, they are all yours now. You do realize, don't you, that Nicolas Flammel had the most extensive collection of books on the Wizarding world in existence. Many of his books are one of a kind, including diaries of many famous Wizards and Witches who have long since passed from living memory." The Goblin added this because he saw that Hermione was most anxious when she heard of it.

"**And to think – that Harry**** had all of this! He**** never told us. I wonder why?" Hermione**** asked, mostly to herself. **

"**Hermione****," Charlie**** said, looking at her, "I've talked to Harry****, and to Dumbledore****, on occasion, and, well, Harry considered us, US, his family****. He**** considered family the most important part of a persons life. More so than all the gold in Gringotts**** or all the possessions that could be had."**

"Thanks, Charlie," Hermione said, rather meekly.

Arthur was most pleased with his son at this testimony, this unique insight into the young man many others saw as a hero, but who only wanted to be "Harry, just Harry" and who wanted a family above all else.

"The rest of Harry's possessions, his trunk and its' contents, he leaves to Ginny Weasley. Harry's share in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, he leaves with Fred Weasley and George Weasley, the firms' owners." The Goblin, having stated this, rolled up the parchment, and concluded his business.

"If you have any problems or other questions, please ask me, I'll help you. Your certificates will be issued to you within a week and you'll be notified when they're ready. I do ask you to come in to pick them up or you can have them stored here, at Gringotts, for safekeeping, when you need them. "

"As for the rest of the real estate, each of you will be notified of your ownership, and all profits will be deposited to each of your personal accounts here, at Gringotts. Any changes, if any, plus quarterly financial reports, will be sent to you, by Gringotts' Owl. Just to let you know, the wealth that this family controls is the greatest concentration of Wealth in the entire British Empire in the Magical World. All of you, together are the wealthiest Magical Family."

"What about the Malfoy Family? Don't they have a lot of Gold?" Ginny asked, curiously.

The Goblin looked at her and for the first time was seen smiling! "Miss Weasley, you, alone, as each of you on your own financial wealth in your Vaults, you, Miss Weasley, have ten times the gold alone in your Vault than the entire Malfoy Family. You've nothing to be ashamed of."

With these final instructions, the Goblin got up and helped them out of the room into the lobby of the bank.

"Well, Dad, what do you think?" asked Bill.

"Son, I don't know what to say; Harry had a very hard life, no love, no family, death eaters hounding him, and the worse wizard in the past half century wanting to kill him and for why, I just don't know, Bill," Answered Arthur, as he looked down shaking his head.

"Dad, Harry DID have a family – us. We're his family. You and Mum took the place of his parents and we were his brothers and sister. As for love, he had it, we all loved him, especially Mum. Remember what she said at Grimmauld place: 'who else has he got?' Well, Harry had us all, and as far as I'm concerned, I've got SEVEN brothers, not six." Ginny said this while tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Besides," said Ginny, quietly, "I would have married him. It was my dream."

Hermione, was standing beside Ron, and heard everything that Ginny said. In fact, EVERYONE heard. So, with tears streaming down her cheeks and her private thoughts going through her mind pertaining to 'What Could Have Been', Hermione went over to Ginny, placing her arms around her and said: "Oh, Ginny, that's so nice of you to say that. To want him so, and to open your family to someone who doesn't have one, well, it just shows where your real heart is. One day, you'll be greatly blessed for that which you've done for someone who so needs you.

"And Ginny, Don't loose sight of your dreams, they will come true."

When Ginny heard Hermione say that, she just looked up at Hermione, speechless, and wondering how this, what Hermione just said, would come true. So much has happened, especially with Hermione around, that Ginny was starting, just starting, to begin to believe.

With that, Hermione went up to Ron, and taking his hand in hers, kissed him, on the lips, a long lingering kiss. "I love you, James; I've always loved you, both in this life and in our previous one. We'll have our son back, Father Promised it, and when Father closes one door He opens another."

With this said, the entire Weasley Family heard her.

And they wondered. Greatly.

Arthur stood back outside of the immediate crowd of his family, standing next to his beloved Molly, and he listened to what Hermione said to his son, Ron. For ever since that episode at Flourish and Blotts just before their second year started, Arthur wondered about Hermione. He knew who she was, knew her parents, and even met them. But, still, her ability at confronting the Dark Side of the magical world had him wondering. He'd done some research into this and in all of the written history, and the prophecy's hidden in the Department of Mystery's, even in the vast library of Nicolas Flammel, he'd not come across ANYONE like her.

Not even close!

And she called, sometimes, that is, his son Ron as 'James'. And knowing his son as he did, what surprised Arthur was that Ron NEVER said ANYTHING about it, nor corrected Hermione! Ron, Arthur knew, has a temper, but Hermione seems to be able to handle him, with ease!

Now with Harry as a member of the family, that was the name of Harry's Father: James.

But who was she referring to when she said "Father promised it"?

Arthur had to go and see his old Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. Quietly. And Fast.


	12. Chapter 12

** Is that YOU, Harry****? **

**Author's Note: This is the beginning of my own personal thoughts of 'how' Harry's life can be changed, for the better. Since this is a Magical Society, I had to allow for most anything to happen, and for the deep philosophical reasons behind it. Even in our Muggle World, there are many events that happen that we can't explain. So, please, bear with me on this 'note' and try to understand the reasons behind what's happening. Afterall, if you like Life enough, wouldn't you want to try it again? And, if so, just how would you accomplish that? This is just my own personal 'soap box', of a very small size. Oh, please, take the time to review, if only a few words. ~Tom~**

Music – 'Cherish'

"Who is that?" Hermione woke up, startled.

She had been lying in bed almost asleep, when she heard the voice. It was a still, small voice, distinctly speaking to her, calling her by name.

It was the end of term, Hermione had completed her education at Hogwarts, degree in hand, and a fully certified witch, A real magical being in her own right. Yet, with all the amazing sights she's seen and stories she's heard, the only one she'd been able to identity hearing a voice was with Harry in his second year.

This had Hermione scared, because she knew what Harry went through during that year and she didn't want to go through it.

Not willingly, anyway.

Yet, the voice sounded friendly, familiar. And that had her wondering.

So, she did the logical thing: She asked a question.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"It's me, Harry." Responded the voice.

"Harry? Harry who?" replied the voice.

"Oh come on Hermione, it's me, Harry Potter. What a question to ask!" replied the voice.

"Harry? Harry? It can't be you. Where are you? I mean, you – you're, well, you know, you're not alive, are you?" Hermione responded not knowing what to say, or even how to say. In fact she didn't even know where to look to talk.

"Where are you, Harry?"

"I'm with you, Hermione, right here" said Harry.

"Here? Are you invisible? A ghost? Of course you're a ghost, you're dead. Well, your body is, anyway. You're alive. I was, well, you know." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I understand," Harry said.

"Harry, I, well, I was promised to be with you, you and James. I was promised that you'd be reunited with us.

"Promised? Us? By whom? Hermione, you're not making any sense." Harry asked, clearly perplexed.

"Harry, oh Harry, I thought I'd lost you, dear. I didn't know what to do. I was at my wits' end. After I was promised, by Father, that you'd be reunited with us. . . . " Hermione was shaking, almost near tears.

Tears of happiness.

"Hermione, you didn't answer my question: Who promised what?" Harry asked.

"Well, since you're already, well, dead, I guess it doesn't really matter now. On the other hand, I guess it really does matter. You're in the perfect place to, well, . . . "

"Hermione, quite stalling." Harry said.

"Harry, Father promised me, me and James, shortly after we died. Harry, I really missed you. James and I didn't know what to do, so, I just went to Father and asked him if we could go back. Harry, I wanted to take care of you, to watch over you, to lead and guide you while you grew up. I didn't want you to go through life alone with no guidance." Hermione said.

"Wait, Hermione, what are you talking about? You sound like my Mum when you're talking like that.

"Well, Harry, I am." Hermione replied, smiling, her heart beating rather fast. She didn't want to scare Harry away.

At this statement Harry fell silent, not caring to comment.

"Harry? Are you still here?" Hermione asked rather gently.

"Yes, yes I am. Just thinking, that's all," he replied.

"I don't want to frighten you away," Hermione said, "Its' just that I didn't expect you to be here, inside me, or where ever it is."

"Well, I guess that's where I am. I didn't have any other place to go for the moment, when I left, that is." Harry explained.

"What do you mean? I thought we all had someplace to go, to be." Hermione mentioned.

"We do. It's just that, well, when I got hit, I found myself outside my own body. And when I did, I saw you, except you didn't look like you do now."

"How else am I supposed to look? Hermione asked. She asked this question knowing full well what Harry saw, but she just wanted to be sure about him.

"You were glowing, a brilliant white, clear color. You were . . . beautiful. I've never seen anyone like you. I didn't know why, but I was drawn to you. It felt just 'right'." Harry explained.

"Harry, I understand, believe me, I understand more than you think I do. So, just relax, and don't worry. You're home now. You're with family, and we'll never part. Ever!"

"Ever?" asked Harry mostly to himself. He had to think on this one. So, he continued talking to Hermione, speaking his heart to her. He knew, he just KNEW she'd understand.

"I don't know why, but I feel comfortable being here, with you. Some day, you'll have to explain why." Harry said this, not knowing why.

Hermione was just standing there, smiling to herself inwardly, knowing all the reasons and all the answers that Harry was looking for. But, not yet, she told herself, now is not the time to disclose too much information. Too much has to be played out before the whole truth can be realized.

And only then, thought Hermione, would her family be together, again, for the second and final time!

With this thought, Hermione got dressed and went down stairs to find that Molly was already starting breakfast and wanted to help.

"Hello, dear" said Molly, turning to look at Hermione. "Sleep well?" she asked.

"Y – yea. Yes, I did." Responded Hermione, somewhat startled at the question, but not knowing why. What was she going to tell Molly: _"Oh, by the way, I talked to Harry this morning. Seems he's somewhere close by me, like, I'm not sure, but, inside my head. I can talk to him, but I'm the only person who can hear him."_

That thought ran through her and little wonder, after thinking it through that she didn't want to say anything – yet anyways. She had to work this out, somehow. It's like having your own personal ghost for company.

IF she DID say something to anyone, what'd she say? How? How to prove it? Anyway, this will work itself out, somehow. It always does, especially with Harry involved.

Hermione smiled to herself at that last thought.

"Hermione, dear, what are you smiling about?" asked Molly. She looked directly at Hermione, knowing that something was up, but not quite what. Molly has that sixth sense about her. She can automatically tell when one of her own kids is up to something or hiding something. Must be those years of being around them.

"I was just thinking of Harry." Hermione answered. "I was thinking of how much I miss him already. I just don't know how Ginny is taking all this. She was really attached to him. I think much more than that." Hermione replied gently.

"Yes, I know what you mean. Ginny has been very depressed and sad, since, well, you know. She needs someone to help her along, and I thought that you and her, being such good friends, can help each other out?" Molly asked gently.

"Oh, of course. I'll always be here for Ginny. She's the closest girlfriend I've got. In fact, if I had a sister, I'd want it to be her." Hermione replied.

"Thank you." Molly smiled and turned back to her work in the kitchen.

As Hermione was sitting down at the table, she heard that voice again, familiar for these many years she's been in school, knowing who it was: " Hermione, are you still here?"

Hermione looked up and was wondering what to say. If she spoke out, Molly and the others would wonder, and ask, who she was talking to. Quietly, she got up to go outside.

"Yes, Harry, I'm still here." Hermione replied, quietly, afraid that someone might, just might, hear her.

"Thanks, for your support and caring for Ginny. I do like her, still." Harry replied gently.

"She's my girlfriend. She's the only one I can go to if I need a shoulder to lean on, Harry. Of all the people, the girls I know, she understands me, knows what I've been through, and she just doesn't criticize me." Hermione tried to explain her feelings to Harry, hoping he'd understand.

"Besides, you've got Ron. He's your best friend. You and him talk to one another, support one another. It's the same way with me and Ginny." Hermione explained.

"I know, I just wanted to thank you. Saying 'thanks' is the best I can do now." Harry replied.

"Don't worry, Harry. I understand." Hermione said.

From the doorway, Ron was standing, looking at Hermione. She was just walking in the yard, away from the house, waving her hands somewhat and seeming to be talking, but Ron didn't see anyone else there.

"Blimey," thought Ron, "Hermione's flipped, or something." Shaking his head, he just turned around and went back into the house. Besides, its' breakfast time, and there are SOME things that just can't wait, and eating is definitely one of them!

"Besides," thought Ron to himself, "I'll ask Hermione later if she's ok."

As Hermione came back into the Burrow's Kitchen door, she saw Ron sitting down at the table, eating as usual. "Humph," thought Hermione, "Whoever marries Ron better be able to COOK, and cook a LOT, what with the way he eats. It's a wonder he doesn't get as big as Harry's cousin Dudley." But, she liked him, why, she just didn't know, couldn't even put a finger on it. Ever since that first year, in fact, that first time she saw him sitting in the train car, going to Hogwarts, sitting there in the same compartment with Harry, her heart suddenly flipped. It was like butterfly's in her stomach. He just took her breath away, and still, here she was, in her seventh year, and she still felt the same way! "Well, I guess, that's love for you." Hermione thought to herself.

She sat down beside Ron, but before doing so, walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, giving him the best hug she could, kissing him on his cheeks.

"What was that for?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Oh, I saw you here, and I just wanted to hug you, you know."

"I know?"

"Ron! I like you! I've always liked you." Hermione said, quietly.

Hermione looked at Ron, smiled. She just sat there and smiled.

"Hermione, I know you like me. I've seen it in you for some time now. I feel that it could be more than just 'like', between you and me.

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione said looking him directly in his eyes, not breaking the contact. "I'd like for that feeling, between you and I, to be more than just 'like', also."

Ron smiled, reached over to her as she had sat down beside him, and kissed her on her cheek.

That felt good to him, comfortable, warm, and familiar even somehow. It just felt RIGHT to be with Hermione.

Hermione felt the same way.

They both knew it. The same feeling going through them was starting to re-ignite that bond that was between them, from long ago, another life even, and was just now beginning to reassert itself – and it would not be denied.


	13. Chapter 13

** Living with Harry**

Author's Note: Once in a while, every few chapters, I put in the name of some music as a suggestion for you to listen to to get the emotional feeling/impact of what's happening with the characters. I guess that's the purpose of listening to various musical selections.

Also, Here, in this posted chapter, I've put together about three chapters that I've had written. So, instead of posting each chapter separately, I'm integrating them together so you won't have to wait for them. The entire story has already been rewritten. Still, I do go back to it to add more to it. In my mind, stories can be edited that way. A story is 'never' done.

"Ron," said Hermione, "I want to stay with you, be beside you, to continue be a part of you. We are to be together, as one, destined to be with one another, helping one another." Hermione looked up at Ron, hoping that what she'd said didn't frighten Ron.

On the contrary, Ron held on to her, his arms around Hermione's waist, as if they belonged there.

"Hermione," Ron said, "I feel something about you. I can't explain it, but being with you feels, well, natural, normal, kinda like you and I have always been together. With you with me, it just feels 'right'." Ron looked down at Hermione, hoping that what he'd said, in his clumsy manner, was acceptable to Hermione.

He need not have worried!

Hermione, looking up at him, smiled and just laid her head on Ron's shoulders, still hugging him.

"Thank you, Ron, thank you so much for what you've just said. Whether you know it or not, what you just told me, was the best thing you could have ever told me. You just don't know how close to the truth you really are, in what you just said." Hermione said to Ron, looking at him, directly in his eyes.

"You know, Hermione, I think, I think I just may have an inkling of an idea of what you mean. I mean, well, not entirely, but I do feel that 'familiar feeling' anytime I'm around you. And I like it." Ron said. Hopefully it was the right thing to say.

"Let's get something to eat, ok? I don't want your Mum to worry too much about us." Hermione said to Ron, happily.

"Well, my princess, you do know the way to a man's heart!" Ron replied.

"Yes, and in your case, it's through your stomach." Hermione replied, laughing.

As the two of them were eating, sitting there at the table, in the Burrow, a thought just occurred to Hermione: Harry had his place with her and Ron. She had an idea, just beginning to form, but what she didn't know was that this idea, as simple and original it started to seem in her mind, would be the groundwork for that which was to startle and upset the magical world – for the good.

All Hermione, if you could call her that, wanted was her family: her husband and child. And she'd go to virtually any length's to get them.

As they were sitting there, at the table, eating, Hermione spoke up to Ron, after all, the best time to get to him was at mealtime. He was happiest then. "Ron, do you like me, I mean REALLY like me?"

Ron turned to her, puzzled. "Yes, I really do. Every time I look at you, I feel a warm glow inside me. Something tells me that you're the one for me. Hermione, I could spend the rest of my life with you and just love you forever."

"Thank you, Ron, that's all I wanted to hear." She placed her hand on his hand, squeezing him gently.

Without really thinking, Ron leaned over to Hermione and kissed her, gently, on her cheek, and whispered "I love you, I always have."

With that said and done, Hermione's idea, was taking shape. It was falling into its' proper place, and in time, it would succeed – admirably.

"I love you too, Ron, thanks." Hermione answered back.

With that said and done, Hermione got up and left Ron to finish eating. She had a 'small voice' inside her, somewhere, that wanted to talk with her. She thought it best to get out, alone, somewhere, so she could talk.

"What is it, Harry." Hermione asked.

"What are your plans? For me?" Harry asked.

"Well, I want to make sure that Ron loves me. I want to spend my life with him, as husband and wife." Hermione answered, wistfully. She was walking in the living room back and forth, just trying to think, trying to relieve some tension.

"I know, Hermione, I know. Ron is a good man, very honorable and trusting. It's just that he needs to get over his bashfulness. Once the both of you express your love and desire for one another, to each other, he will be more outgoing with you. He just needs a 'push' from you, so to speak." Harry told Hermione. Actually, it was more like Hermione hearing a voice in her head rather than hearing with her ears.

"Thanks, Harry. I appreciate you." Hermione said.

"Harry, I've been thinking, you know I like having you with me, but wouldn't you like being here, alive, like you used to be?" Hermione asked him.

"Yea, but that's not possible, not anymore. My body is, well, you know." Harry couldn't quite continue.

"Harry, I understand what you're trying to say. You're talking to me, remember? I know you a little bit better than you think I do."

"You do?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"Yes, Harry."

"But, you mentioned asking me about me returning, being here, alive. What did you mean? You're not planning on doing what Voldemort did to come back, are you?" Harry asked, very nervous, his voice shaking, and Hermione could detect that.

"Harry, Harry, calm down. I'm not planning anything like that. Not even remotely like that. That's dark magic of the DARKEST KIND, and I'll NEVER stoop to do such things. NEVER!" Hermione told Harry, bluntly, and to the point.

"_**Besides, you should know me by now, Harry**__**" **_

"Hermione, I do know you, I do. Remember that potion we made in the girls bathroom to transform us into Crabb and Goyle so we could talk to Malfoy? Well, I do know you, Hermione, I do. So, what are you thinking?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I can bring you back. I can. It's a legitimate way that's been used since the dawn of man. Besides, you'll love it." Hermione told Harry gently, carefully.

"Hermione, are you sure? I mean REALLY SURE?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry, I am. I've not talked to anyone about this except Father, and he approves. Now, rest, and please, don't worry. I'm here to take care of you, and protect you. This, son, is your time of need, and I'll be right here with you. I'll never leave you. And neither will Ron." Hermione gently, lovingly told Harry.

"_**Hermione**__**, you sound just like my Mum**__** would have sounded**__**." Harry**__** replied **_

Hermione didn't say anything to that, except she wrapped her arms around herself, and smiled, she just smiled. This was the only way, for now, that she could hug her son. She could feel his warmth inside her as she wrapped her arms around herself. Hermione could feel Harry's acceptance and happiness.

** Who does Hermione**** tell?**

Hermione had fallen in love with Ron Weasley.

Not that that was any surprise to anyone, either at Hogwarts or back at the Burrow, but, still, some still remembered the day of the battle, the day Harry fell, and they all remembered Hermione's reaction. They thought, all the students felt, that she'd loved Harry, and they were correct.

BUT, Hermione loved Harry in a different way than what others' thought. After all, there are many different types of love, and the love of family is one of them. It's this one type of love that Hermione's fellow students overlooked and never considered.

That didn't bother Hermione, not for a minute. For Hermione loved Ron, she loved him romantically and desperately wanted to marry him, to be sealed to him in this life and for all the eternities yet to come. This part was what she really wanted, for it was so central to her future plans to succeed.

Hermione had been staying at the Burrow over the holidays, since the Battle with Voldemort. Much had been taken out of the students and faculty, so a holiday had been declared by Dumbledore.

She had been wanting to talk to someone about the way she'd felt about Ron, but was nervous about doing so, not wanting to upset the status quo with the Weasley's and her relationship with them. She wanted to feel welcome after her relationship with Ron comes out, but, still, . . .

Anyway, she had finished breakfast and wanted to have some time alone with Ron, so, she grabbed him by his hand and took him out of the house for a walk.

Ahhh, the perfect opportunity!

"Ron, now that we're, well, going together, I'd like to see how the rest of your family reacts to having me here, with you. What do you think?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Hermione, please, don't worry. My family likes you, they really do, especially Ginny. She thinks of you as her sister, and with six brothers constantly hanging around her, she really needs a sister. You know, wanting to do 'girl stuff' and all."

"Do you mind if I talked to Ginny – about us? I need to talk, Ron, really, I do." Hermione said.

"I don't mind, Hermione, really. If you want we can go in the house at supper time and announce it to the entire family that we're Boyfriend/Girlfriend!" Ron said this with a little bit of humor, just trying to get his beloved's attention and 'pull her string' some.

"RON! THAT'S NOT what I MEANT! That'd be so embarrassing. I'd turn redder than all your families' hair!" Hermione pleaded with Ron.

Ron took Hermione by her hands, holding her gently, and looking directly into her eyes and told her: "Hermione, I do love you, very much. Sooner or later, the rest of OUR family will pick up on it and will be asking us questions. You understand. So, to head them all off, I'd just as soon tell them about how we feel about one another, get their support for us, so that we can have it a bit easier on us. I don't want to hide something this important from them. Besides, you know me, when I try to hide something from someone or try to lie, I get all tongue tied and blush and it all comes out wrong, my family sees right through me." Ron tried telling Hermione how he felt, not knowing if he said the right thing or not.

"Oh, sweetheart, don't worry, no matter what happens, I'll be standing right here beside you. I'll support you in your decision. Besides, it's important that we stay together, stand together and support each other on all issues, no matter how small or large." Hermione was trying to co-operate with Ron.

"Thanks, Hermione." With that, Ron held Hermione in an embrace and hugged her, ending it with a lovers' kiss.

"Did I tell you that the rest of the family are coming back home? That'd be Bill, Charlie, and Percy. I don't know if they'd be bringing their girlfriends or not, so be prepared if they do. Just to let you know." Ron said.

"Thanks, Ron." Hermione answered back.

"But, look, Ron," Hermione stopped walking and turning to face him, "We don't have anything, you know, money, a place of our own. But we do have our inheritance from Harry's Estate. All we have is our love for each other. Besides, this is our 7th and last year here in school and in a few short months, we'll be out and looking for jobs, all the important stuff that we need to have."

"I know, Hermione, I know. I just don't want that to come between us and ruin our relationship." Ron replied.

"Ron, now look, I'm right here with you. We just stay together, be together, communicate and we'll be alright." Hermione told Ron, kinda seriously.

"Ok, sweetie, I understand. It's just that something like this, this important, well, I don't want to mess it up, or do something wrong." Ron replied, trying to say the right thing.

"You'll do just fine by me." Hermione told him, smiling.

"Besides, I want to go talk with your Mum. I think I've put this off long enough. In the meantime, you go and do something, just don't bother us – for a short while, anyway. Be close by, in case we need you, ok?" Hermione asked Ron, politely.

"Well, ok." Ron said.

They walked back to the house. Ron went upstairs to his room while Hermione stayed downstairs, in the kitchen where Molly was trying to straighten up.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you have a minute? I'd like to talk with you." Hermione asked. She was very nervous, not knowing just how to ask and wanting to sound 'normal' – whatever that was.

"Of course, dear, and you may call me Molly, besides, it's my name." Molly said, turning to look at Hermione, and when she did, something in Molly's mind 'clicked'. Call it mothers' intuition or whatever; Molly had a feeling that this was important. You know how Mum's are.

Sitting down at the table, and pulling off her apron, Molly patted the kitchen table beside her – "Hermione, sit down here, next to me."

Hermione sat down, next to Molly, smiling weakly, and started talking to her: "Mrs. Weasley, uh, Molly, can I talk with you for a few minutes? It's about Ron – and me."

"_Is there anything wrong? I mean are you ok? " _

"Oh, yes, Molly, I'm ok. Nothing's wrong with me. It's just that, well, Ron and I, well, we – we like each other – a lot. And, well, this is our 7th year in school and we mean a lot to each other, especially since Harry d-, you know what I mean." Hermione tried to explain, being very nervous.

Since that meeting at Gringotts, well, I like your family. It's more than just 'like', I feel very comfortable being here with your family and, Ron and I, well . . . "Hermione tried to explain more of her feelings to Molly, but just wasn't sure.

"Hermione, you don't need to say anything more. I've been watching you and Ron these years while you both were in school. I know you've argued a lot, but those were not 'mean' arguments, but just differences of opinion. I've seen how you and Ron care for each other and how you both are always together, both in school, activities, and during the summer here. I think you two are made for each other!" Molly said, beaming, and smiling.

Hermione noticed that Molly's eyes sort of twinkled, like Dumbledore's when he was happy.

Hermione threw her arms around Molly and hugged her and kissed her on her cheek. "Molly, you've made me the happiest girl, you just don't really realize how important your approval of me and Ron has made me. I couldn't have done this without you; it'd have been really difficult." Hermione told Molly.

So, with this said and done, Hermione got up, sort of bouncing because she was so happy.

"Hermione, dear, remember, you're always welcome here, consider this your home away from home." Molly told her.

"I will, Molly, I really will." Hermione said.

Hermione turned to leave and as she was at the bottom of the steps to go upstairs, she turned slightly, and said to Molly, softly "Just a side note for you – Harry's not really gone, you know, he's still here, with his family. He's never left." And with that said, Hermione bounded up the stairs to see Ron.

Molly was just getting up from the kitchen table when she heard Hermione say that last thought – something that for Molly was a bolt clear out of the blue. It startled her, and caused her to sit back down and think. She really missed Harry. She considered him her son, she loved him so, but what did Hermione mean by "He's never left"? Maybe she was referring to his memory that they all had. It HAD to be that, because if it wasn't then . . . The alternative was just too preposterous to believe.

Or could it?

Molly smiled to herself.

** Hermione****'s Idea**

Aurthor's Note: This Chapter is dedicated to my First ever reviewer, Kristi, who has so diligently read my wonderful story and reviewed it. Thank you, Kristi, so much. I hope this chapter answers, at least in part, the question you last asked me in your review. Your question will be more fully answered in later chapters, just to make sure. Again, Thanks.

Hermione bounded up the stairs to Ron's room; she knew where it was by heart, she could even find it in the dark even if she were blind, metamorphically speaking. She was happy, happy beyond all her dreams because her plans were coming together, slowly, but they were coming together. Now, she had only to cross one more bridge, with Ron, to get the rest of her plans initiated.

She needed Ron.

And here he was, in his room. He was happy. The only way he could be happier would be if he were eating.

"Ron, are you there?" Hermione asked, knocking at his bedroom door.

"Yea, come on in." Ron replied.

Hermione came in, bouncing, smiling, obviously very happy.

"I take it the talk you had with Mum went well." Ron mentioned.

"YES! Better than I expected. She's so understanding, she'll make a great mother - . . . Uh, oh, by the way, there's something I'd like to talk about with you. Something that I think you should know."

"What's that? You said the talk with Mum went ok, and you started to say something else, that she'd make a great mother? I don't understand."

"Oh, never mind that part, I was just thinking out loud, Ron, don't worry. Sometimes, my mouth gets ahead of my thoughts, and things come out not quite right." Hermione replied, kinda hoping he'd not go too far on this line of reasoning, not yet, anyway.

"You know how close you were to Harry? How much you miss him, well, I don't want to go over all the sensitive stuff, and cause pain and suffering over reliving memories that you'd not want to open up, just yet, anyway, but there's something I feel that you should know." Hermione got up walking around, pacing, biting her lower lip in a very nervous fashion, not knowing how to begin or even IF she should tell him.

"Ron, I want you to sit here, and just listen to me. Please, no matter what I say, please, don't interrupt me or go accusing me of whatever. Just listen. And, remember one thing, I love you, very much. That's why I'm telling you what I'm about to tell you." Hermione said, hoping he'd go along with her.

"Just as a thought, remember how you changed, that day of the battle, at school, how you shimmered and radiated all white, like I did? Do you remember how you felt, what thoughts may have been going through your mind? Well, don't reply, just think of that point, and hold on to it." Hermione started.

"Ron, we've been here, here at Hogwarts, before now. You and I. Ron, there's a lot I want to tell you, about who I really am, who you really are, and, and, then there's Harry." Hermione was near tears now. Not quite crying, but close to it.

"Hermione, I do remember that day. I remember looking at you as if you were someone else, someone else whom I've loved very much and for a very long time. Like I, I just don't know quite how to say this, but I seem to think I understand what you're trying to say."

Hermione looked at Ron, smiling. A load was just lifted off her small slender shoulders that she wasn't sure if she could have borne it or not, had Ron started off negatively.

"Ron, what I just said, let's leave that part, for later, and let me go on to something else, something more recent, shall we say." Hermione, turned to look at Ron, hoping for the best, for this next statement would be the defining factor in their future relationship.

Looking at Ron, holding his hands in hers, she said "Harry didn't die.'

Ron didn't move, didn't bat an eyelid. He stopped breathing, Just looked at her.

"His body died, but Harry himself is still with us, or more specifically, he's with me. I don't know quite how to explain it, since I came back, like you did, but he's here, and I can talk with him and he can talk with me. I know its' scary and you MUST think I've fallen completely out of my tree or need to go to St. Mungo's, or whatever, but that's the truth."

"There's something else, also." Hermione began, but Ron just couldn't hold back.

"Harry's alive? Hermione, look, . . . " Ron began.

"Stop, Ron, just let me finish." Hermione stated.

"When he died, trying to save me, or protect me or whatever it is that Harry does for others, when his body took that curse, fully, he did it for me and he stayed behind, stayed with me to be with me, to look after me. Ron, look, Harry's a strong wizard, perhaps one of the strongest I've ever heard of. I've been in the library, not just at Hogwarts, but at other library's, private libraries. Dumbledore has his own private library, and Nicolas Flammel, you remember that name from our first year, the wizard who made the Philosopher's Stone? Well, he has his own private library, and it's perhaps the most extensive library in the entire wizarding world, due to his age. Besides, that's the same library that was left to me in Harry's will, when it was read in Gringotts'. I'm sure you remember, Ron." Hermione was out of breath, nervous, Oh, how she was nervous!

"Ron, I've researched this and there's no mention of anything quite like this. . . . , Sort of." Hermione added.

"What do you mean by "sort of"? Ron asked.

"Ron, this is where it get's really sticky. And you have to go on faith, that's what muggles do when they have no real hard evidence. Just ask your Dad or Dumbledore, they'll explain it much better than I can. Your dad knows some Muggles who can explain it perfectly." Hermione told Ron, adding "Believe me!"

The 'sort of ' exception to Harry, is - us!" Hermione stopped talking; She was looking directly into Ron's eyes, hoping, just hoping.

"Go on" Ron said.

'Hummm', thought Hermione, 'this is easier than I thought it'd be. Ron MUST be feeling something, to take all this so calmly'.

"Ron, we can help Harry. This is to start explaining to you. You – me, we both can help Harry come back. Legitimately and morally we can bring him back. But it'll take time, which we have an abundance of. And, we'll have protection. Ron, Harry stayed with me, after he took that curse, he stayed with me for a reason, and he told me what it was. You see, Ron, Harry knew me, for a long time, before we met, before we were born in THIS life, we knew each other, and so did YOU!" Hermione began.

"Ron, have you ever wondered WHY we met on the train to Hogwarts, that first day of our first year in school? Have you ever wondered WHY we have remained such good friends – two boys and a girl? Normally such a combination would not work. One of you would want me and you two, normally, would be fighting over me. But, this just isn't the case. And, there's a reason for it."

"And that reason is . . . what, Hermione?" asked Ron. "I follow you, very close, I really do."

"Ron," began Hermione, "You, me, and Harry, well, we're family and I don't mean brothers and sister type of family. Ron – Harry is ours. Harry is my son and I want to bring him back. I was promised this opportunity and I intend to take full advantage of it. I've wanted to look after him, to teach him, help him, be with him, so that he can grow up and be the man that he can fully be. Ron, you're part of our family, and right now, at this stage, you are needed, desperately needed! Please, Ron, please believe me. I would never, never lie to you. If you don't believe me, I'll go see professor Snape for some serum and you can ask me anything and I'll tell you."

Hermione was on edge, and beginning to be afraid. Tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks, that was how much she was afraid of loosing Ron.

She'd gone out on a limb, a LONG way, both for herself, for Harry, and mostly, for Ron.

"Hermione," Ron said softly, looking up at her, into her deep chocolaty brown eyes, and just melted into them, "I believe you."

"For the very reason that what happened to me, that day of the battle; The same thing that happened to you then, happened to me. That was no coincidence, no magic, THAT was real. I believe you." Ron finally said.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Smiling inwardly, she was happy.

"Ron," Hermione said softly, looking at him, "I want us to get married. Very soon. In fact, before school term restarts. I don't want to wait any longer. I know we can make it, together, as husband and wife, and I do know that you love me, and I love you."

"Hermione!" Ron replied, nervously. "Do you mean what you said? This will take some planning. Mum will be, well, you know how she is."

"Does that mean 'Yes', Ron?" Hermione asked him, directly looking into his eyes, holding his hands in hers, and just hoping, hoping he'd want her as much as she wanted him.

"Yes, my dearest, yes. I will marry you. Now and forever more." Ron replied.

Hermione squealed with delight and threw her arms around her fiancé and held him against her, tightly, never wanting to let him go again. For she knew that THIS time, they'd be together, in this life, longer than in their previous one.

A LOT longer.

And unknown to her she just didn't realize how long that'd be.

** Dumbledore****'****s Advice**

"Ron, my beloved, I'm so happy to be with you." Hermione told Ron this – to express her feelings for him. "And thanks, for believing me"

"I understand, Hermione, really, I do." Ron replied, hoping that this would show Hermione that he cared, which he did. It's just that sometimes, being a guy, he had troubles showing his emotions and communicating to the one girl he really loved.

"Now, I'd like to talk to Professor Dumbledore.( Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, current Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.) He knows a lot more about what I'm going through than he's letting on, or so it seems to me." Hermione explained to Ron. She needed some more advise on what she plans to do, whether or not her plans would succeed would depend on so many factors, but in reality, it all depended on her faith in just going ahead and "doing it".

"I'm going downstairs and send a letter to Professor Dumbledore. I want to request a meeting with him soon." Hermione said to Ron.

With that said, she went to the room she shared with Ginny, got out her quill, ink wells, and a sheet of parchment and sat down at Ginny's desk and began a letter to her headmaster requesting some time to see him.

After she finished it, she sealed it and went down to the kitchen looking for her owl that stayed there with her while she was visiting. Tying it on her owls right leg and giving her a treat and telling her to take the letter to Professor Dumbledore, the owl flew off.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, sighing with indecision, Hermione didn't know quite what to do. It was at this point that Molly came in, saw Hermione and knew that something was up.

"Hermione, dear," said Molly, "What's wrong?"

"Well, nothing, really, it's just that I want to go talk with Professor Dumbledore and Ron and I, well, ."

"Is everything ok between you two?" Molly asked, worried.

"Oh, yes, its' all ok with us. It's just, well, I might as well tell you—I want to get married and Ron has agreed." Hermione told Molly, looking up at her, hoping she'd not want to get mad or anything like that.

"Hermione, dear! I'm so proud of you! You're going to be my first daughter in law!" Molly squealed with delight and went and hugged - HUGGED Hermione to her.

Molly was so happy.

"I take it that you approve?" Hermione asked.

"Approve? Why of course I approve. Ron couldn't have chosen a better young woman for his wife. It just goes to show that Ron finally has shown some good sense, and good taste!" Molly was beaming with excitement.

"This is just preliminary, so, please, could you not discuss this with anyone else? We want to talk to Professor Dumbledore and go over some, well, other issues, first, before we go back to school." Hermione tried to explain, not wanting to say too much. Not yet, anyway.

"Well, of course, dear, whatever you want. Just don't keep me in suspense for too much longer, ok?" Molly asked Hermione pleasantly.

"We'll keep you posted and it won't take too long." Hermione promised. Beaming and smiling.

Molly noticed that right away.

Hermione went back to see Ron and they discussed Molly's reaction.

"I'm glad you talked with Mum about us. I thought it'd be better for you to do this, since this is what you girls would be more comfortable in discussing. Besides, you both would be happy." Ron said.

"Oh, Ron, you know, sometimes, you can be so understanding." Hermione leaned against him, giving him a kiss! "I like you this way."

"Besides, we need to talk to the rest of your brothers, and don't forget Ginny. Maybe we both better sit down and talk with her, since we're both her friends. She'd understand." Hermione added.

"Ok, want to do that now? Ginny's in her room." Ron said.

"Ok, but afterwards, that'll leave Fred and George. They're at the store in Hogsmead, so we can floo over and talk with them. I think they'll be very understanding." Hermione said this smiling.

They both went out the door to Ginny's room. Knocking gently, Hermione asked Ginny if they could both come in.

"Ok, you two," Ginny said, looking up at the both of them. " I know that there's something going on with you two. I can see it in your eyes, Hermione. Looking at her brother, Ginny said "And YOU, you could never hide anything from me. What's up?"

"Ginny," Hermione started off, not knowing what to say or how much to tell her, "Ron and I have something we've got to tell you, something important."

Ginny stopped reading her book and putting it down sat up on her bed, her entire attention focused on her best friend – and her very nervous looking as well as GUILTY looking brother.

"Hermione, are you – well, in trouble? Has Ron done anything to you?" Ginny asked. She was just getting up off of her bed and drawing her wand, beginning to point it to her guilty looking brother.

"No, no Ginny, nothing like that, it's, well, I don't know quite how to tell you this, except to just blurt it out: Ron and I love each other, and we want to get married – before school starts again!" Hermione said all this in a rush, and out of breath.

"Oh, Hermione, Hermione! I'm so happy for you, for you both! You're gonna be my sister, for real and all, oh, Hermione . . . . ," Ginny said all this while hoping off her bed and going to hug Hermione in a Molly type hug.

Tears were streaming down both their cheeks as they held one another and hugged and cried.

"How, when, when did you decide all this? I've got a million questions for you." Ginny said. Happy and breathless.

"Ron and I were just talking, talking about what's happened to us. We both knew we loved one another, it's just that sometimes we had trouble getting it all out." Hermione told Ginny this, kind of slowly, carefully.

Ginny picked up on this – immediately.

After all, she was the daughter of Molly Weasley, and they both knew how much Molly could pick up on peoples' feelings.

"Ginny, there's much more to all this. Some of it, well, I just can't discuss it with you, because I've not got it all worked out. BUT, this much I can tell you: Remember that meeting we all had in Professor Dumbledore's office, the day of the battle, at school?" Hermione said this to Ginny, looking at her and appraising her reactions carefully.

"yes" Ginny said, very softly. Her expression changing rapidly, due to her remembering Harry's passing.

"Ginny, do you remember when Dumbledore got up out of his chair and walked around his desk, up to me, taking my right hand in his, and getting down on one knee and looked at me, directly into my eyes? Do you remember what he said, or part of it? It wasn't about Harry's passing, it was about something else." Hermione stated this very carefully.

"Yes, that was the most unusual thing I've ever seen Professor Dumbledore do. I'll never forget it, Never." Ginny said, Looking off into space, her eyes elsewhere. Remembering.

"Ginny, Professor Dumbledor, said, to refresh your memory:

(Author's Note: when reading this scene try to play the music from Charlotte Church signing 'O Holy Night'. Hopefully, it'll give you some of the emotional charge it gave me when first writing it. It STILL does afterwards!)

_Hermione__, if I can call you that. You came into this world for a purpose. You have been given a job to do, before you came here, and up until now, it has not been revealed to you - completely, that is, until __now. There have been times, in your life that some events, thoughts, feelings, have occurred to you that have not been explained, even by our magical world. But now, by what has happened to you, this day, on the field of battle, by what you just said, that we all heard you say, it has been revealed, opened to you, and I want, your Father__ wants, rather, you to complete this task. For this task that you are to fulfill will be the most important ever to happen in the Magical World__._

"Yes, Hermione, I remember that. I've never seen Professor Dumbledore act like that nor even heard him act that way. Most unusual. He also said that Harry's passing would be the "saving grace of us all". And, I just can't understand that." Ginny said.

"Harry died, I saw that happen, we all did, but just how his death would be the saving grace of us all is beyond my comprehension. I know that Harry was really bothered by all the deaths that Voldemort caused, but this, THIS, goes a long way beyond that. Maybe there's more that Professor Dumbledore isn't telling." Ginny said.

"Ginny, I know what he means, I really do, but right now, all I can say is that Ron and I are deeply in love with each other, and have been, for a VERY long time. Just how long, I'm not at liberty to say, but eventually, in a short time, you will find out" Hermione said this, her hands on Ginny's shoulders, smiling. Hermione was looking deeply into her future sister in law's eyes. Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks, just raining down, pouring down in unstoppable amounts, she just couldn't control herself. Hermione got very emotional at these particular thoughts.

Ginny, looked up at Hermione, and gasped, it took her breath away at what she saw:

_Hermione__'s eyes__ were twinkling, just like a certain headmaster's. And __**only **__the Headmaster's eye's twinkled!_

"Hermione, I believe you, I really believe you. Some day, then, soon, I'll tell you why!" Ginny said all this while smiling.

Turning to her brother, looking up at him saying: "Ron, you've got one good woman here, and you'd BETTER do your best to stand with her, beside her and support her with all you've got! You protect Hermione just like you and the rest of our brother's care for and protect me. **DO YOU UNDERSTAND**?" Ginny was looking directly into Ron's eyes, smiling.

"Yes, baby sister, I understand perfectly", Ron said, happily but knowing just how much she meant what she said to him.

A warning: Tow the line and take care of Hermione.

"Now, Ginny, Ron and I have to get going. We've got to go and tell Fred and George. You know as well as I do just how anxious they'll be, and pleased, too!" Hermione said. Happily.

"I understand. Go, now, both of you." Ginny said this pushing them out the door, for she suddenly knew that she had to go somewhere and make a few inquires, but deep down, in her heart, she felt she knew the answer to that question that suddenly came over her, unbidden, but definitely not unwelcome.

As they were going down the stairs, Ginny turned to them, standing in her doorway, asked, "Hey, you two, what about kids? Have you thought about having kids, yet?"

At THAT question, Hermione stopped on the steps – cold – and looking up at Ginny, smiling broadly, told her: "Ginny, yes, YES! I have thought of having a child and you wouldn't believe my thoughts of what I KNOW of what's to come in THAT department! Dumbledore was right in what he said that day in his office! He really was."

With that said, and with Ginny thoroughly perplexed, Hermione skipped down the stairs and to the fireplace where they flooed off to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, in Hogsmead.

In the meantime, Ginny left her room and also flooed over to Hogsmead, for that was the closest she could get to the school: Her destination. The question she had to ask was almost beyond the memory of most living people.

Ginny went to Hogwarts and eventually got to Professor Dumbledore's office and went in, knowing the password she got from Hermione.

"Professor Dumbledore, may I ask you a question?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, Miss Weasley. What is it?"

"I've noticed, on occasion, when circumstances make you happy, your eyes twinkle, like the stars do at night."

"Well, yes, I guess they do. Why?"

"Uh, does that happen to everyone, or just you?"

"That, Miss Weasley, is a trademark of the headmasters of this school. Its' something that has been handed down from the founders." Professor Dumbledore responded to Ginny's question.

"Are you sure? I mean, only the headmasters and not anyone else? 'cause I was talking to Hermione, back at the Burrow just now, and she told me about her and Ron's wanting to get married, and wanting to have children, or child as she mentioned, and she told me that she and Ron had been in love with each other for a very long time, when I saw her eyes twinkling, just like yours do sometimes. That's why I'm here." Ginny said.

"Well, Miss Weasley, like I said, that's a trademark of ALL Headmasters of Hogwarts, including future ones'" Professor Dumbledore replied.

Ginny, at that statement, dropped her jaw, eyes bugging out, totally surprised, and utterly speechless!

"I do ask you to keep this small bit of information totally confidential; Never disclose it, including what you've seen, to anyone, not even Miss Granger. Do I make myself clear?" Professor Dumbledore asked Ginny, rather pointedly, but at the same time he was smiling, and again, that trademark twinkle returned.

"Yes, Professor, absolutely clear. You can trust me on that, I promise." Ginny replied, smiling.

"Thank you Miss Weasley, I know I can count on you. That is privileged information and would cause a few problems."

Meanwhile, as they continued talking, Hermione and Ron appeared at Fred and Georges' store.

When they came out of the fireplace at Fred and George's store they dusted themselves off and saw the two of them – grinning broadly.

"Well, it's our baby brother – and Hermione! What a welcome sight to have you here, Hermione." Fred announced.

"Yes, Fred, it's nice to have some of your family paying us a visit. It lets us know that we're still cared for." George said.

"Oh, you two, stop it. You both know that we love you immensely." Hermione said, sweetly, caringly.

"We know that, Hermione, we know. We just like getting you both to smile some." Fred said.

"Thanks, but we're here to make an announcement, unofficially, of course." Hermione said.

At this point both Fred and George looked at each other, eyebrows raised, knowing that SOMETHING good was just coming around the corner.

"Ahh, what would THAT be, then?" George asked.

"Well, Ron and I, we want to get married, before we return to school." Hermione said, while holding Ron's hand. She then turned to Ron, looking at him, lovingly.

"Congratulations, to you both. And, our dearest baby brother, you surprise us – delightedly of course." Fred said, smiling.

"Thanks, Fred, George. I do appreciate your support here. Hermione and I do love each other, very much. I'll stand by her, and support her. I'll never leave her side - ever." Ron mentioned this to his two brothers, joyfully. He was still holding on to Hermione's hand.

"Well, you've got a good woman here, Ron. If there's anything we can do for you, just ask. We want to help you." George said.

"Thanks, brothers. We do need your support in our relationship succeeding. I just look at this as adding a good member to our family." Ron told them, honestly.

Hermione smiled at Ron's statement. "They don't know about another family member coming back into the fold, Ron. They'll be very surprised - and pleased!"Hermione leaned against her intended Husband as she was saying this.

"I can't wait for our son to be retuned to us. Molly will be so pleased to have him back after loosing him so suddenly." Hermione mentioned it ending it on a happy note.

Fred and George looked at each other, completely baffled, and for the first time they were speechless.

"Well, brothers, see you later, we've got errands to run," Hermione added.

She and Ron both waved and left.

After Hermione and Ron left Fred turned to George, "What did she mean by that?"

"I have no idea", George replied. "But, we could ask Mum about this, maybe there's something we don't know."

They made their way down the street and up the road, back to Hogwarts. Hermione wanted to talk with Professor Dumbledore.

"Ron, you know that I love you, very much. There are many things that have happened to me, to you, that I need to talk with the Headmaster about. He knows much more about me, you and what we're going through than he's letting on. I just want to make sure that I'm on the right track. I want to do the right thing and not hurt anyone." Hermione said this.

Hermione stopped walking and turned towards Ron, facing him "Ron, I need advice from someone much wiser than I."

"I know, Hermione, I understand, and like I told my two brothers and sister, I'll support you with whatever you need. I'll always back you." Ron looked directly at his beloved, smiled, holding her hands.

"I'll always love you for this" Ron said.

They continued walking up the road, reached the main gates, and were allowed entrance. They both walked up the hill to the great doors and entered. All looked familiar, except for the silence that seemed to permeate the entire floor.

They walked up to the second floor and approached the gargoyle and Hermione stood facing him pronounced the password: Lemon Drop and the gargoyle leaped aside, permitting entry to Dumbledore's office.

They stood on the spiraling staircase which took them up and stepped off, knocked on the Headmaster's office door.

"Come in Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Come in." Professor Dumbledore said.

They walked in, Hermione was a bit bolder but grateful for being there, but Ron was a bit hesitant.

As they walked in, there stood Ginny, just getting ready to leave.

"Ginny?", asked Hermione and Ron simultaneously, not really expecting to see her here.

"Oh, Hi, I was just asking Professor Dumbledore a question that'd been nagging me, it's all ok, really." Ginny said this while looking at Hermione, smiling, really smiling.

"What may I do for you? It's always a pleasure to have you here, with me." Professor Dumbledore said with a joyful smile.

"I don't know how to say this, but, Ron and I want to marry, soon. I – we do really love one another and will be with each other and stand up for one another. Ron is important to me. He's a part of my life, as you've indicated in our last visit. I just wanted to ask you if what I and Ron want is right, and proper." Hermione asked.

"Oh, Miss Granger, your wanting to marry Mr. Weasley here is very much right, especially in light of what you just said about loving one another. Please, don't worry about that. Both of you are doing the right thing. Do you have any thoughts of children?"

"Yes, Professor, I have, very much so. And for a very good reason." Hermione said timidly, not sure if she should pronounce her real reason. She feared ridicule, humiliation, but at least she had Ron's support, right here beside her.

"You see, professor, I've known that Harry didn't die, not really. He's been with me, we can talk with one another. We do every day. He wants to come back, I want him to come back, to finish growing up. Other than my beloved Ron, here, you're the only other person who knows about this. The rest of Ron's family kinda has an idea, but I've not come right out and told them, as much as I've wanted to."

Hermione added: "Especially Ron's Mum, Molly, I can see it in her eyes how much she misses Harry. And I've wanted to tell her so much that he's coming back, but I've held back telling her until – until he's here. Besides, at night, real late, sometimes I can hear her crying softly and mentioning his name. I want so much to tell her that Harry's still with us, his spirit is and that before too long, he'll return to us in his true physical form – forever."

"I've known about this for quite some time, now. And I just want to congratulate you, and Ron, here, on making such a good choice. You've got a lot of planning to do, plus a lifetime of living and getting to know one another. But, I'd like to ask you, about any children you may be planning; do you know what the implications of this may turn out to be? Involving Harry, that is?

"Yes, I fully realize that. I've been promised that I'd be with Harry - Ron and I, that is. That promise was made to me long ago, by my Father, and that, Professor, is what keeps me going." Hermione was just trying to get all this out.

"You're one of the most amazing students I've ever come across Hermione, really." Dumbledore said this while shaking his head and smiling. "I'm very glad, for the both of you."

"Ron, how are you taking all this?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I love Hermione very much. I'll be standing beside her and helping as much as I can. I want to help her succeed." Ron said.

"Good, Ron, very good. You've made the proper decision. And remember, when you both get married, children have a way of coming along, so do be prepared to be a Dad. Use your own father as a good example. He's a good man."

"Thanks, Professor Dumbledore. I'll definitely take your advice." Ron mentioned.

"Oh, what is said here, among the three of us, stays here unless the both of you decide to tell anyone else. I think that'd be the proper way to handle things. Besides, what you know and are trying to do, could get out prematurely." Professor Dumbledore said, seriously.

"I agree with you, fully." Hermione said.

"I also," Ron said.

With that all said and done, questions asked and answers received, Hermione and Ron left Dumbledores' office, heading back to the Burrow.

Back to their home they went, for they were to call it their home for a very long time to come, a VERY long time.


	14. Chapter 14

** To tell the Family - Or Not? **

On their way back to the Burrow, they stopped by Hogsmead and went to the Three Broomsticks to have some Butterbeer and just talk about their feelings, what they know and what the Headmaster thinks.

"Ron, do you love me?"

"Oh, Hermione, you know I do. I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere without you, besides, my Mum, and Ginny, they both like you as if you were a family member already, to say nothing of my brothers."

"But, Hermione, there's some things that I don't remember, or recall, not like you do. If I could put a name on it, I'd say that you've got perfect memory. Anyway, there are times that I do recall some things that feel right, or seem familiar. And, you're one of them."

"Ohhh, thank you Ron, thank you. I know you're not much for words or expressing your feelings, but you've done a good job.

"Go drink your Butterbeer, you don't want to waste it." Ron said, drinking his.

"Now Ron, lets keep our minds on the subject at hand, namely, what do you think of us being married, before school starts up again?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione," Ron said, looking direct at her, deep into her chocolaty brown eyes, "you are my one and only love. And, to answer your question: YES! I do want to marry you. I'd love for us to return to school as Husband and Wife. Besides, you'd make a better dorm mate than what I've had these past 6 years!" Ron said this laughing, but in reality, he really did love her.

"Oh, Ron, that's just want I wanted to hear you say!" Hermione reached across the table and held his hand in hers.

"Has Harry said anything to you today?" Ron asked.

"Yes, we talk each day, but he does try to stay out of things." Hermione said.

"Really? Harry was always one to ask questions, but when it came to him, he always clamed up. I wonder what he thinking?" Ron asked, mostly to himself.

"Hermione" said Harry speaking directly to her mind. No one else could hear him.

"Yes, Harry? I take it you've been listening to our conversation." Hermione said.

"I have, and I do like the idea of you and Ron marrying. You and him deserve one another. You both are my best of friends and I just don't want to loose you, either of you." Harry said. Hermione could feel the emotion choking up his voice.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. It's just, well, I appreciate all you're trying to do, for me, that is, 'Hermione'" Harry mentioned, knowingly.

"Are you sure, Harry, that this path that Ron and I are about to take, is one that you approve of?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Yes, it's ok. Don't worry about me. I think I'll be ok. Being with you, Hermione, this way, is comforting to me. I've never felt this amount love that you have for me, not since well, that first time we all were together when I was small." Harry said, softly.

"Oh, Harry, thank you. And, Ron and I will do our best to bring you back, here, with us. Oh, it'll be so good to hold you again!" Hermione said eyes misting over.

"Thanks, M- I mean Hermione. Thanks very much." Harry said.

Tears were rolling down Hermione's eyes.

Her hands were resting on the table, eyes unfocused.

"Hermione?" Ron asked her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Harry was talking with me. He told me he approved of us marrying and the plans we have of bringing him back. He told me he felt very comfortable being here, with me." Hermione said all this, wiping her eyes of the tears that had misted over her.

"Oh, well, that's good to hear, coming from you and him. I do worry some about you when you get this way. I feel as though there's something I need to do to help you, to, something. I don't know. I guess I just worry when it comes to you." Ron said softly, eyes looking down into his Butterbeer.

Hermione placed her hand on Ron's, to comfort him, to let him know that she was alright and that she liked and appreciated his concern over her.

"Ron, Hon, I love you, and the concern that you have for me, about me, touches me, it touches my very heart. Just keep on being concerned over me and we'll both be ok." Hermione said this and just leaned over and kissed him on his cheeks

"Thanks, Hermione. You mentioned that you'd like to get married as soon as possible. When would you want? What date?" Ron asked.

"Well, this is October. How about the 31st? That's Halloween". Hermione suggested, gently.

"Sounds good to me. Now, we've got to tell everyone, make plans, send out invitations, there's just a lot of stuff to do." Ron suggested.

"You're right. Lets go, and get back to the Burrow and tell Mum." Ron said.

As they got back to the Burrow, by floo, they noticed that Molly was still there and that there was a large brown owl sitting in the window.

"Mum, who's the owl for?" Ron asked.

"Letters from school. Here, they just arrived. Here's one for you, Hermione, dear. Seems the headmaster always knows where to send the owls." Molly remarked, surprisingly.

Ron opened his parchment and found that Dumbledore will be resuming classes after Christmas holidays and they are to return the day after New Years' Day.

Ron looked at Hermione – "You want to tell her, Hermione, or let me?" Ron silently asked her with a look.

"Molly, uh, Ron has something to tell you." Hermione said, hesitantly.

"Oh? What is it, Ron?" Molly asked while still in the kitchen.

"Mum, Hermione and I want to get married on Halloween and return to school to finish out the year. We know we can do this. We'd need your, and Dad's approval." Ron asked.

"Well, Ron," Molly began, sitting down at the kitchen table, "It's a big step and I know that you and Hermione are both level headed, plus you'll be together at school. That'll help you both in being with each other, and growing closer. That'll help in bonding as a husband and wife. You have my approval, Ron."

"Thank you, Mum, thank you. I'll talk with Dad when he gets home." Ron said.

Ginny was in the Kitchen getting something to eat when in walked Fred and George – the twins.

Something was up.

"Mum, have you heard the good news from our baby brother and Hermione?" Fred began.

" Seems there's going to be a wedding soon." George added.

"Ok, you two, Keep it nice and try not to pester Hermione too much. She's going to be a member of our family rather soon, so do try to be extra nice to her." Molly said to her two sons.

"Oh, we will, Dearest Mum." Fred said.

"But, there's a question we want to ask you." George added.

"Something Hermione said, about a member of the family returning." Fred said.

"And, she mentioned you by name, Mum, that you'd be so happy at having a member of the family returning" George said.

"Oh, she said it was a he, a son, who'd be returning." Fred added.

Molly stopped what she was doing and just looked at her twin sons.

Meanwhile, Ginny, being in the kitchen, heard every word and just froze!

"Are you SURE you heard correctly?", Molly asked her sons.

"Yes, Mum, we're both sure."

Molly stopped what she was doing and just sat down at the table. She had that far away look in her eyes.

"Mum," asked Fred, "Is there something you're not telling any of us? Was there another member of the family, somewhere whom we don't know about?"

Ginny looked at her brothers, shaking her head and mumbling to herself, 'It can't be him, it just can't. They don't come back, not ever.'

The twins looked at each other, perplexed.

Clearly, the Weasley Women knew something the Weasley Men did not.

"Who are you talking about, baby sister?" asked George.

"Hermione told me to keep my dreams, that they'd all come true, but, . . . , THIS, it just isn't possible!"

"Is it?" Ginny asked herself.

Hermione and Ron were in the background, almost ready to Floo out when Hermione heard the conversation. She had to do something to calm her family.

Ginny felt a soft but gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"It's all true and what I said about me having a son, well, it's all true. My son is with me, even now as I speak. All I said will happen and will bring all of you the greatest joy and happiness."

They all looked perplexed at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, Ron, my parents! We have to tell them, and the sooner the better. My Mum and your Mum can get together to help, especially with my gown. Let's go and tell them together. It won't take long. Besides, they're connected to the floo network, so we can get there quicker." Hermione said.

"Ok, I'd better get to know them, shouldn't I? I feel kinda funny around them." Ron said.

"Ron, don't be afraid. Remember: My Mum will be YOUR Mum. So feel free to go and see them anytime you want. You'll be welcome in their home, always. Now, let's go." Hermione said this while tugging on his hand, pulling him back towards the fireplace, to floo over.


	15. Chapter 15

**Putting the Plan to Action**

The next morning, after Ron talked to his Dad about getting his Dad's blessing and permission to marry Hermione, they went to St. Mungo's for the usual medical exams, then off to the Ministry of Magic for a wedding license.

As they were leaving St. Mungo's, they went to the Ministry of Magic, and that's where Hermione got the idea of asking Fudge to perform the ceremony.

"Well, Hermione, that's acceptable to me. I know Fudge has been not exactly co-operative with the Order when it came to fighting Voldemort, he still isn't, but now isn't the time to talk politics. We're here to get married and continue on with our life." Ron said.

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said, "you're so sweet."

They went to the corner where the telephone booth was and stepped inside, dialing the number and was granted permission to enter the Ministry.

Entering, they told the receptionist they were here to talk to the Minister about their wedding plans, and they were given the directions to Fudge's office.

They met Percy just outside the Minister's office and broke the news to him.

"Congratulations, Ron" Percy said. "Hermione will make a good wife for you." Percy shook his brother's hand.

"Hermione and I are here to ask the Minister if he will perform our wedding ceremony." Ron told his brother.

"Well, Ron, since I do work for him, and he does like and respect me, I think there's a good chance. I'll put in a good word with him, for you, if you want." Percy said.

"Thanks, Percy. If you could let him know we're here and the reason, maybe a little advance word wouldn't hurt. Thanks, Brother." Ron said, smiling.

"Anytime, Ron, anytime." Percy said.

With that all said and done, they both entered Fudges' office and were introduced.

"Well, I do know you, Ron, your Dad works here. Good man, he's a very good man. Man of integrity and honor. Percy here has told me that you wanted me to perform your wedding ceremony, and I'd be delighted."

"Thank you Minister, thank you very much. Hermione and I do appreciate you taking time out of your busy schedule to help us." Ron said.

Fudge looked at Hermione, perplexed. "Hermione, I've heard some good things about you, very good things. You're marrying into the Weasley family, well, they're a very good family. Ron will make you a good husband."

Hermione smiled, afraid to say anything that might upset him. She knew he was aware of her participation in the fight against Voldemort, but, he was happy, and that made her and Ron happy.

So, with the arrangement with the Minister made they said their goodbye's and left.

From the Ministry they flooed over to Hogsmead to look for an apartment.

"Ron, I want our own place. Somewhere where we can go to on weekends while we're at school, so we can get away and just be with each other and not have to worry about others' disturbing us. This will be our first year of married life, and well, I want you all to myself." Hermione said all this, lovingly, holding his hands and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Hermione found an apartment over one of the stores, and so, she and Ron looked it over and decided that it'd do just fine. They told the stores proprietor who they were, but they were already well known, to their surprise. It seems as though Hermione's stand in the Battle had been noticed after all. They paid the lease for the entire year, to the end of their schools 7th year. After that, they hadn't planned any further, other than maybe going back to the Burrow to live, which is what Hermione was, indeed, thinking.

And, THAT, was for a very good reason!

**The Wedding **

Authors Note: This is a short chapter, but I hope it covers the essentials. I did not include the bridal shower, but I am still thinking on this chapter, but it will not be changed in its essence. If you have any ideas, please e-mail me: w. I do want to keep this story "clean" since it is for kids and about kids (even if you, like me, are an adult). Thanks, for my steady reviewer, Kristi, I do appreciate you. Thank you.

: Music: Try listening to Gorden Lightfoot 'The Wedding Song'

Hermione and Ron were at the Burrow the day of their wedding, Hermione and Molly, Ginny and Hermione's Mum were in Ginny's room, getting Hermione all dressed and all those things that the ladies usually do. So, it took quite a long time.

Arthur and Ron and the rest of his sons were downstairs, all dressed in their best robes. Hermione's Dad was there also, mingling with the rest of the Wesley sons and all their friends, including the entire faculty of Hogwarts, and the House Elves (courtesy of Hermione's invitation, they were guests, and not to work!)

The wedding was held in the Orchard, behind the house, chairs and tables all set up, the food was brought in by caterers and, according to Ron, there was MORE than enough!

Professor Dumbledore as well as Professor McGonagall were both there, standing together as if they were an "old married couple".

Almost the entire Gryffindor house of Hogwarts were there in attendance, including their parents. Also there were photographers from The Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. Both publications put Ron and Hermione's Wedding picture on the front cover of their publications. This brought many owls to the Burrow for the rest of the week bringing parchments of congratulations.

In addition, the photographers took many wizarding pictures of the new couple with ALL their friends, including one that Hermione especially asked for: one showing them standing with all the house elves from Hogwarts. She requested a copy of this to be sent to the house elves, just for them.

A wizarding picture was also taken with the Headmaster standing with them, and a copy of this was also sent to Professor Dumbledore. He cherished it for many years afterwards, keeping it hanging in his office.

Hermione's parents, muggles they were, according to the magical beings surrounding them, were given a complete photographic album, wizarding, that is, just for them. This, since their only child, Hermione was a magical being and married a magical being also. They were given this because they could be trusted, both implicitly and explicitly by the magical community.

Cornelius Fudge Performed the ceremony according to Wizarding Law. There were no objections, but there were many tears shed, tears of happiness, especially from the Mums of both Bride and Groom. Their fathers, standing together, got along great, for this was Arthur's chance to ask all the questions his heart desired concerning muggles – for he was so very fascinated with them. And, to top it all off – he had a Muggle in the family. Molly noticed this and just sighed and rolled her eyes, for she knew that they'd be seeing Hermione's Parents, visiting them, having supper with them, in other words, all sorts of excuses for Arthur to mingle with them. He was thoroughly enjoying himself that Day.

Ginny and Hermione hugged each other, tightly and for a very long time.

"Well, now, looks like I've finally got a sister, after all these brothers of mine, I've got a SISTER!" Ginny shouted and WHOOPED for joy, getting everyone's attention, along with all their smiles. This was definitely noticed by her six brothers, for they all understood how close the two ladies were and would always be.

After all the celebrations, congratulations, and hugs, and waves goodbye, they were off on their honeymoon. Where they went, they never, ever told anyone, for as they were standing together, slightly apart from the others, holding each other with their arms around one another, they started to shimmer, glowing with that brilliant white light that came directly from their very being, surprising everyone, including Hermione's earthly parents, and promptly vanished!

**Congratulations! . . . Hermione****'s Expecting**

The next month, late November, after Ron and Hermione had returned from their honeymoon, they'd been staying in their apartment in Hogsmead, they visited Molly and Arthur and asked that the entire family gather together. Molly sent owls and floo notices to her children, since they were all still in the area, and they all got together back at the Burrow for supper.

Many questions were asked, but as to where they went on their honeymoon, it was never answered.

Ron looked at his dearly beloved wife, Hermione, smiled at her, and she smiled back at him, when she said, "We went on our honeymoon, and were together, just the two of us, for we are one now. We'll never be separated nor parted, ever. That has been promised to us."

Fred asked "Who promised?"

But, no sooner had he asked that question when his Dad, Arthur said, "Fred, that is just for them, and not for us to know." Arthur smiled.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you both, I just can't believe that you're my daughter in law, Hermione. I've always wanted you here, a member of our family, and it's finally come true." Molly was smiling and so happy.

Hermione looked at Ron and said "You or me?"

"You, dear, this is your occasion" Ron said.

"Well, Mum, Dad, Ron and I have some good news for you: I've gone to St. Mungo's and I just found out that I'm expecting! I'm Pregnant and Ron and I are going to be parents!"

Molly broke down and cried and reached over and hugged her newest family member. "Oh, Hermione! What can I say? I'm going to be a grandmother. Oh, Arthur!" Hermione just hugged Molly knowing how glad Molly was.

Ginny was happy, smiling and hugged her expecting Sister in law, and asked questions, "How are you feeling? Are you fragile?" Ginny was happy and excited also.

All the brothers were smiling, and happy. Now in a short time, they'd have a little one to tote on, to teach and play with, to show how to ride brooms and all sorts of wizarding things children learn in a magical home.

"Ron and I will need all your assistance in helping us to raise our son. He'll be a member of this family, but quite unlike other children you may have noticed or interacted with. I guess I'll call him being 'precocious', its' a Muggle word that my parents used to describe me." Hermione told each of the family members, looking at them all, one by one.

One of the brothers asked "Does that mean that he'll be smart, like you?"

"Wait, wait" Molly asked. "You mentioned 'son'. How do you know the gender? This is only your first month and then just barely. I thought it takes longer than that to tell." Molly had questions and she knew that SOMETHING was up!

"Mum, you're right, but there's a lot more to this than what I've said, so far. Ron and I, well, we just didn't want to disturb you, any of you, about the specifics of this pregnancy or the baby, until I was delivered. I've known all along, long before I became pregnant, that I'd be having a son, THIS son." She emphasized the word to indicate that very strongly. Hermione pointed to her belly and at the same time she looked at Molly – directly into her eyes – to make her point very clear as to the gender of her baby.

Hermione looked all around the room where they were sitting, the kitchen. She got up and just walked around, placing her hands on their shoulders as she approached them, walking by and continued to talk to them about what she knew, and was trying to decide just how much to tell them, because she didn't want to scare them or cause them to have 2nd thoughts about her coming son.

Music: Try Listening to CHARLOTTE CHURCH 'WHAT CHILD IS THIS'

"This baby, my son, I know this might be difficult to tell you this, at least some of it, but you have nothing to worry about or fear. He'll be completely normal, except that he'll know things, certain things about the past. It'll take him time to acclimate himself to this, but having you here, loving him as I know you will, well, that'll make it easier for him."

Hermione said this with tears beginning to stream down her cheeks as she continued to tell them all the 2nd part, about WHO her son is, not will be, but who he is NOW. But she stopped short. All of them were looking at her, breathless, eyes wide open with an air of expectant surprise.

Ginny spoke up first "How have you known that you'd be having a son? You hinted at that possibility that day in my room when you told me that you and Ron wanted to get married."

"I've talked to Professor Dumbledore, Ron and I have, and there's much more to what you've asked than what I'm, how can I say this . . . anyway, all this has been foretold to me, about me, about Ron, and, and, about H – about someone else. Someone else whom you all know and love." Hermione was crying now, she was nervous, scared, crying, unsure of herself, and of what to say, and she was trembling, shaking all over.

Ron went over to her, as did Molly and Ginny, and just held her. They comforted her and told her they were all supporting her and no matter what, that her son, her baby, her first born child would be welcome into this home, this family regardless of the circumstances.

Molly spoke up and told Hermione this fact, adding "Hermione, dear, just remember: you can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family that you were born into. He'll be accepted and doted on and held and loved, just like I did with all 7 of my children."

Hermione looked up at Molly, and then at Ginny, who smiled at her sister, still holding on to her. But Hermione said to them, to the entire family: "That's not entirely correct, because in this case, my son choose this family to be born into. It was his decision. He told me. Ron knew this long before we were married and accepted it."

There was a stunned silence at this proclamation.

Everyone looked at her, at one another, not knowing what to say.

Arthur spoke up, "We don't understand."

"All of you will be affected by this forever, not just you, here, sitting in this room, but the rest of the magical world. This is only just the beginning of a great and glorious work that is about to be preformed for us all, and it will unite the entire magical world, changing us, all of us, forever. All of this is for the best." Hermione started telling them, everything, almost, that is. She just wanted to take this burden off her thin slender shoulders that she'd been carrying for so long.

"This baby, my son, is one whom you all know and love, you've met him before." In saying this Hermione looked directly at Molly "and you claimed him as one of your own, for this family is the only family he's ever, EVER really known!" Hermione was crying now, she just sat down at the kitchen table, putting her head on her arms and cried and cried. She was so very nervous, but happy. Hermione got up and, she started to run out of the kitchen, away from the rest of the family, when Ron, her dearly beloved, held onto her hands and just pulled her to himself, and held her and comforted her in his arms.

Molly was speechless, she sat down, saying to herself softly, "it can't be him, it just can't be. They don't come back, no one ever does. It's just not possible. . ." She was shaking her head, small tears were streaming down her cheeks and everyone was looking at her, at Hermione, and wondered. None of the family had ever seen their Mum act this way and they just didn't know what to say or how to act. But, they were supportive of her.

Hermione looked at Molly and answered her unspoken question: "Molly, to answer your question, they DO come back! They DO return! This is the fulfillment of a promise that was made to me by Father before I came here." Hermione leaned over to tell Molly this but in the Weasley household secrets can't be kept and will eventually come out. Molly looked at Hermione and the two women hugged each other for a very long time.

For Molly knew just who the baby was.

"I know who the baby is." Molly announced. "With all my heart I know who he is and I thought I'd lost him, forever. Molly had tears streaming down her cheeks, when looking up at her daughter, for that is how she now considered Hermione, said "Oh, my beloved daughter. How happy you've made me this day, by bringing to me, and my family, this good news, not just about a new baby coming into the world but bringing him back to me, to us, to love again."

Hermione looked at Molly, deep into her eyes and told her, "Molly, he will remember you and the love you showed him; He will thank you for everything you did for him, for being his Mum, for loving him and for bringing him into your family. Oh, Molly! You are the only woman I've ever entrusted with my son and he will have both of us as his Mum: You and me. You will be his Mum as much as I will for you loved him and were willing to give up your life to protect him just as I once did. You provided him a home when he had none, and a family who dearly loved him." Hermione was crying many tears of happiness now. She opened up her arms to Molly and, so, Molly got up and hugged Hermione and both ladies just cried and cried with tears of happiness.

Arthur just sat there, kinda knowing what was said, and who it was about, but, being a Weasley, sometimes, getting hints were a little tough to pick up on. The boys were the same way.

"Who?" they all asked.

"Later, later, she'll say more later, if and when she wants. She just wants your approval, love and protection. If it gets out, about whom the baby is Hermione will need all the protection she can get. Please, please believe me. So, just let it rest. She's one of us, now. So treat her as one – with respect, after all, she's carrying a baby." Molly was beaming, and wiping tears off her cheeks and sniffling. She went over to Arthur and kissed him, hugging him "I love you Arthur, I really do!"

Arthur smiled, patting his wife on the arm, contentedly. Arthur was thinking: 'I've got the best wife in the entire Wizarding world, I really do, and the best kids, too!'

"Thank you all for being so understanding, considering the way I am." Hermione said, sniffling slightly and looking at her husband, Ron, and smiling demurely.

"That's alright, you're family, Hermione, and you're one of us now." Bill said this and obviously very happy with her.

"Oh, I've got to tell Professor Dumbledore and then my parents. I don't want to leave either of them out!" Hermione took Ron by his hand and left for the fireplace where they both flooed over to her parents' home. Her parents were overjoyed at hearing that they'll soon be grandparents, and hear, once again, the pitter-patter of little feet running around their home once again. Hermione said Ron's family was the same way.

"Mum, with all of Ron's brothers our little one won't lack for sitters or ever be alone, or bored. But, they were all very happy, just like you two are. You wouldn't mind if one of them brings the baby by sometime, would you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Hermione, you know Ron's family is always, always welcome here anytime. Besides, we think they're interesting people. You father really enjoys talking to Arthur. I think they'll like sharing grandfather roles!" Hermione's Mum said.

"Thanks, Mum, Dad. I can't be happier. But, right now, Ron and I have to go to Hogwarts and see Professor Dumbledore; He doesn't know, yet, but something tells me that I shouldn't be surprised that he does know."

"Ok, dear, you two go on now. Just take care of her, Ron, we know you will and we love you as our son." Mrs. Granger told Ron, giving him a hug, but not quite as tight a hug as his Mum gives!

Afterwards, they flooed off to Hogsmead and walked up the road towards Hogwarts.

Dumbledore was in his office, as usual, and expecting them, which did not seem unusual to Hermione.

"Well, you two, to what do I owe this pleasure of your company here, this fine day?" the Headmaster asked.

"Hermione has something she wants to tell you, Professor," Ron began. He looked at his wife and smiled.

"Professor, I'm expecting!" Hermione said, beaming, and smiling. She was still holding on to Ron's hand, just not letting it go, seemingly afraid to.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Weasley. I'm so happy for you, for the both of you." Dumbledore's eyes were starting to twinkle at the good news. He cleared his throat, and was steepling his hands and fingers in front of him and asked her some questions.

"Will you be ok enough to return to school, after Christmas?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, yes, I'll just have to be careful, getting around, physically, and in my later months, before I'm due, not fly around on brooms. I don't want to put my baby at any undue risk." Hermione added.

"That's understandable. Now, when you return, we'll have a separate set of apartments, here in the Castle, for you both. Since you're now legally married, and expecting, that'd be the normal procedure. Those apartments are normally for visitors, but they'll be put to good use." Dumbledore added.

"Professor, I'd like to ask you, if it'd be alright, if during the year, on weekends Friday nights and Saturday, Saturday nights, Sundays, we could leave for the weekend and stay in Hogsmead. We have an apartment there, and would just like to get away for the weekends, to be together, like a normal couple. We'd return on Sunday afternoons if that'd be ok with you." Ron asked the Headmaster, hopefully.

"That'd be ok with me, just make sure that you give me and the head of your house, Professor McGonagall your address there. Is your apartment hooked up to the floo network?" Dumbledore said.

"Oh, yes, we're all hooked up there to the floo network. We've got some furniture, some of the necessities, not much, but then, we don't need much. We both still have our inheritance from Harry, but we've barely spent any money at all. It's just not been needed."

"That's good. I'm very proud for the both of you. You've worked towards accomplishing your goals, and doing a good job." Dumbledore added.

Dumbledore looked at Ron and added something unexpected: "Ron, I just want you to understand, that you may get some 'remarks' or comments from some of the students, but don't get mad or loose your temper or get any detentions because of it. If anyone says something about you or Hermione being pregnant, ignore it and walk away. Your presence with your wife, and staying out of trouble, is of paramount importance, not just now, while you're in school, but later after the baby is born and you start working."

"I understand, Professor. You won't have any trouble coming from me, no matter what." Ron added.

"Thanks Ron, I appreciate your trying and your honesty." Dumbledore added.

Returning to the previous conversation he'd been having with them, he added: "Oh, one more thing, make sure you go see Poppy, in the hospital wing, at least once a week for a checkup. Since you're both students here, you need to do that. We all want your pregnancy to go very smoothly. Just pay attention to what Poppy instructs you to do." Dumbledore wanted to make sure that Hermione was well taken care of. That was one special baby Hermione was carrying.

As they were getting up to leave, Hermione walked up to her headmaster and hugged him. "Thank you, Professor, for your understanding and caring about my baby."

Ron bade him good bye, and they both left holding hands.

After they both left Hogwarts, they both returned to the Burrow and rested some. Hermione went to lay down, for she was very tired. After a few hours, Hermione had a thought. She got up and went to see Ginny.

"Ginny, could I ask a favor of you?" Hermione asked politely.

"Sure, Hermione, what is it?" Ginny replied.

"Harry's trunk, do you still have it stored away here?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. It's upstairs in the attic. Why?" Ginny asked.

"I'd like to borrow Harry's wand and go to Ollivander's' in Diagon Alley. I want to see Mr. Ollivander and ask him a question. I will return it. I promise." Hermione explained.

"Sure, that'd be ok, with me. Here, let me go get it, stay here and I'll be right back. I don't want you to do so much climbing, in your 'delicate condition', now, do we?" Ginny asked, smiling and almost laughing.

"Oh, you." Hermione replied back, but understanding. "Thanks, I appreciate you."

Ginny came back with Harry's wand and found Hermione downstairs in the kitchen with the rest of her family. Ginny gave Hermione Harry's wand and just as soon as it was placed into Hermione's hand the strangest thing happened, taking everyone by surprise.

Just like what had happened to Harry when he was first handed his wand, the same happened to Hermione, she glowed a white-golden glow and she felt a light wind blow across her, gently, and warmly.

The wand noticed its owner. It's long absent owner.

The family was speechless. Never had that occurred. Ever.

"That's not your wand, Hermione," said one of the brothers, that's not supposed to happen."

"Yes, it is." Hermione replied, as she turned around, smiling gently, holding on to Harry's wand and rubbing her slightly swollen belly with both her hands. "It is very much supposed to happen and I'm so happy that it did!" Hermione held her head down, looking at her swelling belly and still, just gently rubbing it. She was smiling and humming to herself, lowly. A small tear fell down her cheek while she rocked back and forth seemingly in a world all her own; Her mind and thoughts clearly elsewhere.

Molly was present and stopped what she was doing and just looked, observed, really, Hermione's actions. She understood Hermione being the way she was, for it was for Molly at least not too long ago that she was pregnant for the first time. Molly remembered that exciting time.

"Go on, now dear. Enjoy yourself, but don't over tax yourself. Let Ron here help you."

"Oh, I will, Mum, and thank you for your understanding." Hermione gave Molly a hug and a kiss in appreciation.

Turning to go to the fireplace to floo to Ollivander's, she said, "I'll return, I'll be ok. I'm just going to Ollivander's."

Walking into Ollivander's, she met the proprietor and asked him about wands and who can use them.

"Well, Hermione, I do remember your wand, very well, but this wand, this is Holly, eleven inches long, phoenix core, this isn't your wand. It's – it's -," in looking up at her, she explained quickly.

"I was wondering about wands being used by others." Hermione asked.

"Hermione, wands choose the wizard, we don't know why, they just do. Magic can only be done with the wand by its' owner and no one else. The Two are bonded together. What are you doing with this wand?" Mr. Ollivander asked politely.

"It was left to Ginny Weasley along with the rest of the contents of Harry's trunk; it was stated in Harry's will that was read to us in Gringotts."

Mr. Ollivander handed the wand back to Hermione who then proceeded to do a transformation on the chair that was sitting in the store. It was a very complicated bit of magic, but the most surprising thing was the fact that she did it with the wand that was not her's – it was Harry's – a fact that was not lost on Mr. Ollivander.

"Interesting, most interesting. Wands, choose their owner and can only be used by their owner, and here you performed magic with it. How did you do it?" Mr. Ollivander asked Hermione.

Hermione looked up at the shops proprietor and said, "I'm pregnant."

She looked up at Mr. Ollivander and smiled as she was leaving.

Going back to the Burrow, the family was still there, in the kitchen just starting to eat when she started to sit down at the table, kissed Ron, and started to hand the wand back to Ginny, but hesitated and performed a bit of transformation in front of the rest of the family. They all stopped eating, mouths open staring at Hermione.

"How did you do that? That's not your wand, that's – that's . . .," Arthur said perplexed, confused.

"All I can say is that I know why I can do this, but right now, its best left unsaid. Besides, Mr. Ollivander was very helpful in answering my question. He, too, was confused, but all questions will be answered, soon, shortly."

Hermione handed the wand back to Ginny, saying "Keep it safe – its' owner will need it soon."

All the Weasley's were stunned, for they all knew whose wand it was, but what she was intimating just was not possible. They all looked at Ron, who just shrugged his shoulders and continued eating and periodically kissed his eternal bride.

He supported her, just as he promised he would.


	16. Chapter 16

**Living at the Burrow**

Music: Try listening to Leanne Rimes 'AMAZING GRACE'

Early morning found Hermione getting up before the rest of the family. She'd started this ritual after she'd returned from her Honeymoon so that she could spend some time alone, by herself, unimpeded by the normal hustle and bustle of everyday life. She got her slippers, robe and went out to the garden where she sat on a chair under a large tree. There, she just sat and watched the Rising Sun shine its' first beams of the Day upon her. It was here that she Communed with her Father. It was at this time of the day that was so peaceful and restful, that Hermione got her major work done. That work consisted of talking with Him, learning, being taught step by step, precept upon precept at each stage of her life. She was given Visions, some lasted for extremely long periods of time. Some were pleasant ones, given to her for her joy that she was to experience personally, but there were Others! These Other Visions were Dark, terribly Dark and Dreadful, but she had to see them, she Had to know their meaning, for they were given to her by her Father for her to learn the value of the lessons that He was teaching her. All these lessons she took in, she remembered vividly. But some of the visions caused her to cry unrestrained tears that she wept openly without shame. She could not tell anyone why she was here or what she was learning, except her beloved husband and Eternal Companion, Ron. As the months progressed, so to did her knowledge of what it was she had to do, and to teach. This was the joyful part. She'd been given the task plus the tools necessary to do the job. She was just learning, but quickly.

Mormon Tabernacle Choir 'You'll Never Walk Alone'

It was on one of these Mornings, as Hermione was watching the Sun rise to greet her (or was it the Sun? It so much reminded her of her Other Home, her Eternal Home) that she'd practiced using the gifts she'd been given. Each time the Sun Rose to greet her, she'd seemingly glow just like the sun does in the early morning hours. Hermione was brilliant beyond anything any mortal eyes had ever seen. And she was just starting to learn! It was on one of these mornings, that Molly Weasley had arisen earlier than usual and while in the kitchen had noticed Hermione in the Garden and witnessed Hermione's transfiguration. She was staggered by what she'd seen. Not fearful for that had never entered, nor been Allowed to enter her mind and her feelings upon witnessing such a sight. Other times, she'd seen Hermione bent over in seeming pain, other times, just crying and crying, falling onto her knees with her hands clasped held up, to be pleading.

Afterwards, Molly witnessed the comforting provided by those who were just like Hermione in her transfigured State. Molly saw the Heavens opened up and viewed the concourses of Angels, all looking just like Hermione, come down and take care of her, each morning. The View that Molly was permitted was so precious to her, it made her heart so happy. Father knew Molly's heart, so much so, that on one occasion, when she was allowed to witness, Molly saw two personages that she'd thought she'd never see again: They looked up at her, smiling and waved directly at her! The two men, that Molly saw, Molly was so happy to see and know that they were now well taken care of. They were Gideon and Fabien, her brothers. Molly was just now beginning to understand the worth of what Hermione was learning. And she was glad.

All these events Molly witnessed, but never said anything to a living soul, fearful of what she'd find out. Molly knew, somehow, that Hermione was alright and not in danger. So, wisely, she kept her own council and stayed quiet.

Each morning was generally the same, but slightly different in aspect. Each time Hermione came back inside she was composed and smiling, so Molly had a cup of hot Cocoa ready for her and something to eat. "Hermione, dear, each morning, are you alright? Is there anything you'd like to talk about? Can I help?" Molly would ask.

Hermione knew Molly witnessed her each morning, but she was not allowed to talk about details. "Thanks, but this is necessary for my education. I'm not allowed to discuss this with anyone but Ron. He knows what I know and feels what I feel. Father is teaching me what I need to know for what I'm to do in the future. Each morning, for the rest of my life, I'll be communing like this as long as I'm physically able. I'm never in any danger." Hermione got up and went over to Molly and hugged her. "I appreciate your concern and discretion. One day, if that day arrives, I'll tell you more. But it's only for my education."

Molly smiled and thanked Hermione. It was this simple act that Hermione treasured.

Living at the Burrow was a dream for Hermione. She had a family, lots of brothers and a wonderful sister whom she loved and who loved her in return, pregnant though she was. To Ginny, having a sister her own age, ok maybe a year older, was a real treat. Ginny had someone she could talk girl stuff with, someone with whom she could confide in and not worry about being judged or hurt or laughed at.

It was THIS relationship that each sister prized the most: It was called love. And like someone else whom they both knew, they had it in abundance and willingly shared it.

All of Hermione's brothers treasured her just as much as they did Ginny, and being pregnant with the first Weasley grandchild was a real blessing and Hermione's brothers, all of them, treated her royally. So much so, that even Fred and George, who loved jokes, and pranks, never pulled one on Hermione. On everyone else, they did, but never Hermione.

And Molly and Arthur noticed that.

They knew that their twins were growing up, maturing.

Every evening, towards sunset, Ron and Hermione would go for a walk out into the gardens, into the orchard, alone, just the two of them and watch the sunset. It was at these times that Molly would be at the sink washing dishes and could look out the kitchen window and see the newly weds framed against the setting sun, holding hands, kissing, and just being together. When the sun was almost set, they'd walk back to the house slowly, for as the months swiftly passed, Hermione's belly grew bigger and it put much strain on her that Ron had to hold on to her, to steady her. This caused them to remain closer as a couple, their marriage bond growing stronger. Hermione would look up into the eyes of her husband, her eternal companion, who was the father of her child, the child that grew within her, maturing with each passing day.

It was these quiet, calm days, the times they spent together, at the end of these days, that Hermione cherished the most: Being with her husband, being pregnant by him and being with HER family now, was the crowning achievement of her dreams.

Hermione knew what was to come, but she kept most of it, the delicate parts, the parts that had to gradually grow within each persons mind as to the information that they knew of her, all this had to gradually develop on its own, and in its own time. Hermione knew all this and accepted it with Ease and Grace:

Both qualities befitted her - Immensely.

**Returning to Hogwarts**

Authors note: I've changed the title of this chapter. It was originally called "Ron's Job" but since he's still in school I decided to continue that correct vein, as it should be. Additionally, this reflects what sometimes happens in schools today: being a parent or preparing to be.

When the time approached for Ron and Hermione to return to Hogwarts, they knew that some changes would be taking place. The way they related to their friends, professors, and the amount of schoolwork they'd have to complete. After all, this was their N.E.W.T year and they'd both have to study in order to get the best possible grades, or at least to pass! For Hermione, there was no choice: Do your best.

The day before September 1st, they all went to Diagon Alley to replenish needed supplies, such as Quills, ink bottles, parchment – all from Flourish and Blotts, Plus a few more books that Hermione wanted, relating to Transfigurations, Potions, all were advanced in nature. There were also, the few books on babies, and their care that she wanted. Of course, with Molly there, Hermione had all the experienced help and advice that she could ever want. But, with Hermione leaving for Hogwarts the next day, she wanted to have something to fall back on.

"Oh, Hermione, I'll miss you when you return to school tomorrow. I really will. I want you to go see Madam Pomphrey when you get there so she can look after you regularly." Molly mentioned to Hermione as they were walking down Diagon Alley.

"Just take care of yourself, eat properly, remember: You'll be eating for TWO people. Besides, I want a good healthy grandchild." Molly said this with a smile.

"Oh, Mum, please, don't worry." Hermione stopped and looked at Molly directly into her eyes, with love and appreciation. "My baby and I, and Ron, will be ok. I think that Professor Dumbledore will want me to see Madam Pomphrey immediately. In fact, I'd be surprised if she didn't know about me already."

"Thank you, dear, you took a lot of worry off my shoulders, And Arthur's', too. He really likes you, he really does." Molly added.

"Mum, it feels good to know that you're here for me." Hermione added, stopping walking, and just gazing forward, not really seeing, just thinking. "My life here is just as I wanted it to be: With a good loving family who really wanted me and my baby. I've been given much, so very much." Hermione was smiling slightly and reminiscing at this point, recalling a previous conversation she'd had, a VERY long time ago with a man who loved her absolutely. "But, now, that I've been given much, then much will be expected from me; How much will I have to give, how much, indeed?" Hermione whispered to herself.

Molly stopped walking, for she had very good hearing. She looked at Hermione, perplexed, but not saying anything about it.

"We'd best be getting on home, dear, it's been a rather long day and you look so worn. You need to get off your feet and rest some." Molly explained.

"Thanks, Mum, you seem to know what I really need, at times." Hermione said.

"Well, just remember, I've had seven babies myself and I remember how it is." Molly added.

With that said and done, they held hands and walked down the street and back to the Burrow.

The next day they were all at Kings Cross Station, platform 9 and ¾ and it was almost 11 a.m., time for the Hogwarts' express train to take the students back to school.

"Now you two, please take care of yourselves." Molly said, and turning to Ron, and looking directly at him told him "Ron, you look after your pregnant wife. She's going to depend on you, so please be there for her, and make sure she goes to see the school nurse."

"I will, Mum, I promise." And, with that said, he hugged his Mum, as he should.

"Oh, and Hermione, Ginny will be there at school and I want you to talk to her every day, and let her know how you're feeling. She's your sister so please let her help you. She wants to." Molly added.

Ginny took Hermione's hand and gently squeezed it, letting Hermione know that she was there.

Hermione looked at Molly and with all the Weasley's present told her: "Thank you, for being my Mum, for taking me in, making me a part of your family and teaching me to feel that I'm one of yours. But, I most appreciate your wanting my baby to be in your family. I appreciate that part so very much, I just can't fully express it in words - they fail me." Hermione went to Molly and hugged her, tightly. "I'll take good care of this baby, I really will."

Hermione was beginning to cry some, when Ron took her hand and helped her get onto the train, beginning a new stage of their lives. One stage that was to last so long, so very long.

They were walking down the corridor, looking for a compartment, when they found one. The three of them, including Ginny got settled in and just rested, enjoying the ride.

"Dumbledore said that he'll have separate quarters for us. That'll make it a lot easier for us to be to ourselves and not have to be answering a lot of questions." Ron started off.

"Oh, that's ok, what really bothers me is having some of the other students from the other houses there pointing fingers at me and whispering behind my back. It'll be hard on me, the stares and all. It's not like I'm some kind of freak or scarlet woman." Hermione said.

"Hermione, you're not a scarlet woman or a freak. I'll try to be right there beside you, and so, too, will Ron. We'll both be there and run interference for you and protect you. You can count on us." Ginny responded.

"Sweetheart, I still love you and I always will; anything said to you will be said to me. I'll take up for you. I don't think the faculty will let anything get out of hand. After all, you're a pregnant woman, carrying a baby, people will really be interested. Some of them may not have been around a pregnant lady before and may not know how to act. This will be a chance for them to learn." Ron replied.

Hermione looked up at her husband, not quite believing the wise words he just said. He's maturing more each time I look at him, Hermione thought, he really is. Hermione reached over and took his hand in hers and just held on to him, laying her head on his shoulder. There she slept for a long time.

When the train arrived at Hogsmead Station, they all disembarked and rode the carriages up to the castle, drawn by the invisible Trestrals. There at the Great Doors, stood their Transfiguration Professor who took immediate notice of the three of them.

Professor Minerva McGonagall

"Hermione, Ron, would you both please see the headmaster in his office immediately, he has some last minute instructions for you. Ginny, I think it'd be wise for you to tag along with them. Hermione may need some assistance from you."

With that said, the three of them, for now they were family and could feel their relationship, went to see their headmaster in his office.

"Hello, I'm very glad to see you've made it back to school. I just wanted to give you some last minute instructions before the feast starts." Dumbledore began.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I do hope that you're ok Mrs. Weasley?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he addressed her.

"Thank you, Professor, I'm doing well. The trip was very tiring on me." Hermione answered.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've provided for you and Ron separate apartments, since you're both married and expecting. You'll still be considered Gryffindors and can go to their Head of House if you have any pertinent questions. She'll be keeping an eye out on you, as will the rest of the faculty, and, in your special case, the school nurse will too. Also, the house elves want to help as best they can, so I've asked Dobby and Winky to look in on you daily. They do want to help, especially Dobby, since he was very close to Harry and I remember how much you care for the elves here. This is their opportunity to repay you for your kindness that you've shown them." Dumbledore explained to Hermione, and to Ron and Ginny. He wanted all three of them to understand the reasons for why he was so helping them.

"I've been thinking about you, Mrs. Weasley, and I understand many of the trials you're currently faced with. Some of your questions, I may be able to answer when you're ready. But, for now, just continue your studies, this is your N.E.W.T. year, for both of you. Ginny, your's will be next year, so you may want to take note of what they're studying. It'll help you next year." Dumbledore continued.

"Thank you, Professor. I will." Ginny promised.

"Now, its' time to go to the Great Hall, the feast will be starting, as will the sorting of first years'. I'll have both Dobby and Winky meet you there after the feast is over to escort you to your new apartment. Ginny, I want you to go with them so you'll know the way. I think you'll be spending a lot of time there." Dumbledore said.

They all left and went down to the Great Hall, the sorting of First Years' and enjoyed the camaraderie of their fellow House members. Ginny sat next to Hermione, with Ron on the other side of her. Protecting her.

As they were leaving the Great Hall, following Dobby and Winky, they heard a familiar drawl of an accent, apparently speaking to them: "Well, Weasley, got a girl in trouble and had to marry her, eh?"

"Malfoy!" Ron said angrily. "Watch it!" Ron had his fists balled up and not even thinking of using his wand.

"Ron, not now." Hermione said.

Ginny quietly walked in front of Hermione, placing herself in front of anything that might hurt her sister, or the baby. "Hermione, like I said in the Headmasters' office, I'll protect you." Ginny was firmly placed in front of Hermione, with firm determination AND her wand drawn! Ginny was willing to protect her Sister in Law with her own life, if need be, and now was the time.

Hermione looked at Draco and the other Slytherins, including the girls, Pansy Parkinson leading them, and gently reminded Draco, rather Pointedly:

"_Draco__, do you remember that occasion we met at Flourish & Blotts, just a few days before our second year started? My family__ was there, including your father. Do you remember the warning I gave you?"_ Hermione spoke to Draco, but this time, as she spoke, her voice started out even and quiet and gradually got an edge to it, quite a SHARP edge to it.

Hermione was warning him.

Draco stopped cold, suddenly remembering THAT event! It was something that he'd dare not have repeated here at school, especially in front of the students he'd have to see here daily. The embarrassment that that would bring on him and his family, not to mention the confrontation that would come about with his father afterwards, all this was just too much of a price to pay.

Draco backed down, and backed away, quickly, averting his eyes from Hermione.

The rest of Slytherin house saw what happened, quick as it was, and they got the message, but some were still in the dark about the meaning of Hermione's message.

Pansy spoke up: "Well, Hermione, just because you're pregnant doesn't give you the right to threaten us. Besides, you should be more careful, if you get what I'm referring to." Some of the Slytherin girls laughed at Hermione.

Hermione's temper was starting to get the best of her, for she started to shimmer and glow and emanate a pure white light, until Ron Placed his hand on her shoulder as did Ginny on her other shoulder. Everyone around her stopped talking and turned to face Hermione. They were all backing away from her. Some had heard rumors of Hermione, of what she'd done and how she'd changed, but actually seeing her change, like this, some were frightened, not knowing what to expect. Many of them remembered what Hermione had done at the Battle out on the School grounds to Voldemort's Army and how she'd defeated them. THEY were the ones to back away from Hermione the quickest!

Everyone gave Hermione a **very wide berth**.

"Please, dear, not here. They don't really understand. They really don't know the depth of the love we have and what we're trying to do." Ron whispered to his beloved wife, trying to calm her, somewhat.

Hermione looked up into Ron's eyes. Smiling. "Thank you, James, for your understanding." And with that said, Hermione calmed and returned to her normal self.

The elves, Dobby and Winky, were standing close to her, holding on to her hands. Dobby wanting to protect her, knowing that she was totally capable of taking care of herself. How he knew this he didn't let on as to what he knew nor how he knew.

"Mrs. Weasley, please, let Winky and I take you to your new apartments, so you can rest there. Headmaster wants us to do this for you. Please?" Dobby asked Hermione.

"Of course, Dobby, and thank you, for your kindness to me."

They all turned and left the Great Hall, going to the apartments, all eyes in the Great Hall were upon them and suddenly they were abuzz with many questions. The entire Gryffindor House were looking at the Slytherins as objects of scorn for the way they treated Hermione so disrespectfully, in such poor taste. They'd all remembered Harry and his bravery, but now, they had Hermione among them, Harry's friend, and they all treated Hermione in a friendly way and tried to take care of her.

She was one of their own and you always take care of your own.

Always.

After this one episode, no one ever treated Hermione in poor taste, for they knew the consequences of their actions and the protection that she had, both day and night. Hermione had still to study and study she did, even going to her favorite place in all of Hogwarts: the Library. She had arranged to have a school pass so that she could go there late at night even after everyone else were gone. Hermione was happy during these times, for you could tell. Sometimes, late at night, when she was returning from the library, the prefects and the school ghosts could see in the library Hermione sitting there, reading, writing – no lamp was needed, for she was shimmering, glowing, emanating her own pure white light. Also, as she would be walking in the hallways, late at night, either going to the library or returning from it, she still emanated that same light, to light her way, for all to see.

To the few students, and ghosts, who were privileged to witness this astounding sight, she had them as lifelong friends and protectors. This was something, a ritual, so to speak, that Hermione was to carry out for as long as she was to be there at Hogwarts.

Without her really knowing or even thinking about it, these visits to the library and her happiness at being there brought about a love and compassion in those who witnessed her. This, then, was her 'trademark' in fostering friendship, happiness, gentleness and charity.

And Dumbledore witnessed it many times. And took note of it for a need that was to arise, a need that has not been fulfilled in over a century, but was soon to be fulfilled in the fullness of time.

**The Expecting Parents **

The end of Hermione's first trimester was at hand, and she was now noticeably larger. She tired out fairly quickly and ofttimes needed help with her books. This is when Ginny's help came in handy.

"Oh, these books are getting so heavy," Hermione, panted as she sat them down again on her desk in one of the classrooms.

"Here, Hermione, let me carry them for you. That's why I'm here." Ginny said.

"Well, what will I do if you're not? Ron has his classes too!" Hermione said, tiredly.

"Call for Dobby. Remember what he said, the first day back at school? He wanted to help you, besides, Dumbledore said that both him and Winky wanted to help." Ginny explained.

"Oh, good idea. I don't know why I didn't think of them before now." Hermione said out loud more to herself than to Ginny.

"Hermione, the elves are here to help us. I know that they don't really need to, it's just something that they do. For their own reasons." Ginny added.

"Besides, I wanted to ask you if you're seeing Madam Pomfrey? Mum wanted to make sure you saw her regularly. Your first trimester is over, isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I'm seeing her today. And I've been 'in the family way' now for three months, three glorious months!" Hermione was smiling, happiness radiating all over her.

"I see you're happy about being pregnant." Ginny kinda said out loud.

"If this is what its like, then I want to do this, well, for as long as I can. Being a mum to be, like this is the best time of your life. There's just no comparison.

"I'm glad for you, Hermione, I am. I just, well, I was hoping that someday, I'd be carrying a child, and well, I won't be. Not at all." Ginny said, eyes clouding over. She turned and looked out the window at the landscape, the beauty of the setting where the school was.

Hermione noticed the change that came over Ginny, and walked up to her and placed her arms around her and hugged her. "Ginny, you remember that day in Gringotts, the day of the reading of the will?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, why?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I remember what you said, that last small statement, just after the will was finished being read. You said 'I would have married him, It was my dream.' Ginny, look at me. Look at me. I want to tell you something, something just for your ears only and not for anyone else's." Hermione told Ginny.

"What? What's that? What else can you say that'd comfort me now? The only man I've ever really wanted is gone and now, if I'm to have a family, it has to be with someone else, someone with whom I'd have to learn how to love, that is, if I could ever love him. And, I'd have to have HIS children. That's something I'm not going to do, Hermione!" Ginny was now crying, seemingly hopeless in her despair.

"Ginny, remember, I told you to hold on to your dreams, that they'd come true. Well, what I told you then is still true now. All your dreams will come true. All." Hermione said this while looking at her sister, whom Hermione loved so very much.

"How, Hermione, how?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, Ginny, the ways and abilities of Father are many, and strong. Just keep on having faith, study and learn, and all that you need will be given to you." Hermione told her.

"It will?" asked Ginny.

"Yes." Hermione said, smiling.

"In fact, Ginny, you've already been given a gift from Father, our whole family has. It won't be obvious for many years, but it's been given to us all." Hermione said to Ginny.

Ginny looked at her sister, perplexed, and not comprehending this last statement.

**The 2****nd**** Prophecy****!**

Ron and Hermione had been spending their weekends at their flat in Hogsmead, not every weekend, or all of it, but they were there regularly. Being newly weds, they wanted their time alone, just to be with one another, not having to look over their shoulders for whomever might be lurking around the corners, whispering.

They'd eat their meals at the three broomsticks or at other times, go out shopping and bring back enough to last them the weekend plus something to take back with them to snack on. After all, Ron still had his appetite. Besides, while they were at Hogwarts, Dobby took it upon himself to visit them every evening, seeing to their needs and invariably would bring something to eat. Ron gladly accepted this and wanted Dobby to feel comfortable. Ron liked Dobby and told him so on many occasions.

One Saturday, they received an owl at their apartment. Professor Dumbledore needed them at his office immediately. No other explanation was given. They wrote a message on that same parchment and sent it back with the owl to let him know that they'd be there immediately.

**Flashback a few hours**

Professor Trelawney had been in her office the entire day. This was her normal routine, only going down to the Great Hall for meals. It was here, in the sanctuary of her office, alone, that she had the solitude to think – and in her case, to receive impressions, thoughts, and to use her "place" her setting apart as a seer.

Seers, true seers, were among the most rare of the rare magical gifts that have been bestowed upon all magical beings. The secret in this rarest of gifts lies in the bestowing, the "bestower", so to speak. This gift was the one reason that Headmaster Dumbledore hired her to begin with, for it was the unexpected use of this gift on that night that he went to see her for an interview for a job opening. Dumbledore knew her family, knew them well, for her great grandmother had the gift, but he was not sure if Sybil had it or not, that is, until she made the prophecy concerning Harry and Voldemort. It was this sudden use of her latent abilities that fully convinced the venerable old Headmaster to bring her aboard at Hogwarts. For in all the world, of all the magical beings, there would only be one Seer at any one time. And when this one seer passed on, there would be no way to know when, where, or if, another could ever be found.

It was at this time that Sybil had that familiar feeling come about her, that all too familiar feeling, and she knew what she must do.

She immediately contacted the Headmaster by floo and told him she must see him and what it was about.

"Sybil please wait there for a few minutes. Then, come to my office." Dumbledore told her.

**Back to the Present:**

They arrived at Dumbledore's office.

"Come in, please, something's come up and you're needed here." Dumbledore said.

They'd looked around and the entire Weasley family was there.

Needless to say, both Ron and Hermione were both stunned. And worried.

"Please, don't worry. Your family is here to assist you and to be informed of something that has been brought to my attention." Dumbledore announced to them.

Professor Trelawney then came into Headmaster Dumbledore's office, knowing just why she had asked to come. It was the first time she'd been there in the years since she=d first been hired. In fact, that first time that she'd met Professor Dumbledore; it was then that she'd made the prediction concerning the Dark Lord Voldemort and the young boy who later was known as Harry Potter. She also remembered that she had made another prophecy, during young Harry's 3rd year, but that had been made only to him, when he was there in her tower classroom. It had concerned the rising of Voldemort, aided by Peter Pettigrew. Harry didn't know what to make of it, then, but, still, it had come to pass.

Sybil had a strange feeling, upon approaching the top of the stairs, and swirling about in her field of vision were images, sights people she recognized, sounds she could hear, and stumbling, and just as she opened the door to Dumbledore's office she met Dumbledore, sitting at his desk, and saw Hermione and Ron. Before she sat down, Hermione raised her arm to offer to shake hands with her former professor and Sybil took Hermione's hand, those visions were still swirling directly in front of her. It was then, at that moment, that Sybil had an unexpected reaction: Her Eyes rolled back and she collapsed into the chair behind her, still holding onto Hermione=s hand. Then she spoke the most unexpected thing no one there had expected to hear: A Prophecy!

Bearing a child is she,

She who once was his Mother,

AGAIN, she will be!

The Father he once had,

The same he will have – This - THE BOY WHO LIVED Lives Still!

But soon he will be born again.

_**BUT, Beware, the Dark Lord comes, to do Singular Battle with this same Mother **_

Who, before, gave her life for her son,

She will battle the Dark Lord for her son AGAIN!

But,The Dark Lord will find her UnDefeatable;

One must Live, One Die never to arise the **same** again.

The entire family started talking amongst themselves, worried about their daughter in law, and their grandchild that she was carrying. They knew, sort of, that Hermione could take care of herself, but didn't know, not really, the true extent of her abilities. But from the way Hermione took on Voldemorts' entire Army, single handed, and killing everyone of them, by fire, and torturing even their very ghosts' after their mortal death, she was someone to be reckoned with.

No one knew, not even the Headmaster, for that information was not revealed to him.

There were some questions even they didn't want to know about, but something told them that soon, they'd all find out.

All that the Headmaster, and Arthur, Molly could think of was that this was a re-visiting of the first Prophecy made those many years ago, in the Hogs Head Tavern upstairs, concerning Harry.

"Oh, Arthur. Not again! We went through this once before with Harry, and now we have to go through it again with Hermione? Arthur, this just isn't fair. How much more are we going to have to endure? Why is my precious family at the center of all this. Oh, Arthur, we've so much at risk!" Molly cried out.

Arthur held on to her as Ginny and Hermione rushed over to her and put their arms around her to comfort her. Arthur couldn't say anything. He just didn't know what to say, except to comfort his wife of many years. He had faith that they would win, but at what cost? How? His heart was heavy with grief, but he held on to Molly.

His faith, and thoughts, were apparent, but only to those whom no others in the magical world could see. And they were well pleased with Arthur and his support of his precious Molly and their family.

**Hermione****'****s Reaction !**

"That evil wizard!" yelled Hermione, leaping up from her chair and pacing the room with urgency, when she heard the prophecy.

"My Baby, My Baby! NEVER AGAIN WILL HE TAKE HIM FROM ME—NOR PART US AS HE ONCE DID ! ! ! I came into the world a second time, to a Muggle family, so he wouldn't recognize me, as did my beloved James." Hermione, looking at Ron, Ron was looking resolute at his wife, smiling lovingly. The others in the room were aghast at what they'd heard.

"We did this to protect him, to guide him. That privilege was torn from us before, but not again, **NOT THIS TIME**!" Hermione said this with emphasis, with FORCE, so that all, EVERYONE in Dumbledore's office, would hear her words AND take in the feelings she had behind those words.

Hermione said this to the astonishment of all those in attendance. No one knew what she was talking about. They knew she was expecting, but what she was saying about 'as he once did' took everyone by surprise, they couldn't figure it out, immediately, that is.

Except one.

"Voldemort will never separate us again - NEVER! **Father**** promised it**! Anyone, ANYONE who stands in my way to separate us will be defeated. If I have to I'll conquer all the demons of Hell itself to protect my baby. I will, **I will**, and I have the** courage** and the **power** to do it!", Hermione railed on, pacing Professor Dumbledore's office, back and forth, wringing her hands, and shaking her fists, to make the words she said more emphatic with impact. This time, getting Dumbledore's attention as never before, not that he was not paying attention, he was, but this **definitely** got his attention.

And caused him to think - along the right paths.

Almost as soon as Hermione had finished hearing the new Prophecy, she began shimmering, glowing with a light that was brilliant, white, and blindingly white. The light was of such a white color, such a pure white light that caused everyone there - her parents, her siblings, to squint, shielding their eyes.

Everyone, except her beloved – Ron!

He was not even squinting his eyes; he was not even shielding them. Ron just sat there, looking at Hermione, and smiling. For he, Ron, seemed to begin to shimmer himself, a beginning glow seemed to start to emanate from his very being, just like Hermione.

Hermione was just glowing! No one present was hurt, just surprised at her reaction, so unexpected, to make an understatement.

It was then, THEN, that Dumbledore understood completely—just who Hermione REALLY WAS, why she was so intelligent, in fact, the only other student who was as intelligent as her was here over twenty years ago, but she died, and more importantly, Professor Dumbledore now knew why a Muggle family, with NO KNOWN magic in them, could produce such a powerful magical being.

Hermione, wasn't Hermione, thought Dumbledore, she was Lily Evans Potter the mother of Harry Potter come back to protect her child!

The thought, the very realization stunned him! He always wondered about life after death, even Muggles did, but this; **this is absolute proof of it.** But she had said more, and THAT was what got Dumbledore thinking:

**Success was possible in this battle against evil, not probable, but an absolute certainty! **

Dumbledore smiled! The trademark twinkling in his eyes returning. His hands folded and his chin resting on his hands, his elbows propped up on his desk.

Dumbledore looked at Ron and guessed just who he really was, for Ron was now just like Hermione, in their outward appearance.

Dumbledore now knew who Ron was:

Ron was James Potter, come back, the husband of Lily Evans Potter.

Both were – ARE - the parents of Harry Potter.

Harry's parents were never gone, they were right there, beside him all this time, all these years, and no one ever knew it! That was why, on the train to Hogwarts here, in their first years, they were so friendly, **from the very start**.

Harry's Parents were always there with him.

**Then it struck Dumbledore****: Family****'s n****ever part, **** Family****'****s are together, Forever!**

_** Dumbledore**__** – Again**_

Dumbledore's Office

"Hermione," said Molly, very surprised at her sudden change in appearance. "What's happening? Dumbledore? Someone. Anyone?" Molly was very agitated, worried, not knowing what to do.

"Calm down now, Molly. Mrs. Weasley – Hermione, is alright. I know that this sudden change in her appearance is quite startling to you, but for Hermione, it's completely natural. There's nothing wrong with her. Please, believe me." Dumbledore told all the assembled occupants in his office. Looking at them all, from her parents to each of the Weasley's in turn, trying to calm them all down, he succeeded – admirably.

"What you see in Hermione's 'development' is completely normal for her", Dumbledore started to say.

"NORMAL!" said one of the Weasley brothers. In fact, most of them said that exact same thought almost simultaneously.

"Yes – Normal," Dumbledore replied, again, to verify what he just said. "Hermione is not who you think she is. I guess you can tell that by what she's said. The fact that she's pregnant is not her first time, at least in this life. But she's been married to the same man in both lives, and been pregnant by him both times." Dumbledore began explaining.

The entire Weasley Family stared, dumbfounded, not quite believing what they'd just heard.

You could have heard a pin drop.

"Any questions? Comments?" Dumbledore asked.

"Is this the reason why Ron looks like Hermione, in their outward appearance, that is?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, Arthur, it is. During certain times, for instance, stress, seemingly anger, worry, or other extremes in emotions, their true nature becomes apparent." Dumbledore added.

He went on adding: "They've both come back in order to fulfill a desire that was stated by Hermione, here, or Lily, I should say, to be more truthful and accurate. When she gave up her life, willingly, to protect her son, Harry, she still wanted to return to be a mother to him, to be with him, advise him, guide him. Molly, you're a mother, seven times over, you understand that reason, don't you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus, yes, yes I do. I don't blame her one bit. If I'd been in her place, I'd want to have done the same thing. A mother is very close to her babies, always." Molly was very happy now that she's been given the true nature of Hermione, and her actions.

"Oh, Hermione, if I – we – can do anything else to help you, please ask. You're family now, you've always been family." Molly was having a time keeping the tears from falling gently on to her cheeks.

"Thank you, I know I can always go to you for help. The fact that you're here, with us today, is all I can ask for now. Just stay with me." Hermione replied.

"What I'm asking for now, is that Hermione needs protection. I'm going to ask the Ministry if they can spare some Aurors to accompany her when she goes out." Dumbledore said.

"Professor, I don't think I'll need protection with the Aurors, but . . . "Hermione began.

"Hermione, I understand your feelings, but just to assist you and maybe they could send for help, in case there are more Death Eaters who could cause damage other than to yourself. We need to think of others' safety." Dumbledore explained.

"I understand, Professor. And, Thanks, for helping me." Hermione said.

"Anytime, Lily." Dumbledore thanked her.

When she heard this name called out, HER real name, Hermione turned her head and looked at her Professor, and smiled in appreciation and left his office.

_** Protecting Hermione**__** – or Trying to!**_

After Hermione had heard the second Prophecy, Dumbledore instituted a series of Protective measures surrounding Hermione, and that included Ron. Dumbledore had gone to the Ministry for Magic, and explained to Fudge what was needed.

"Ah, Albus, so glad you've stopped by, what is it that takes you being here?" Cornelius Fudge asked.

"This", Dumbledore began, "concerns Hermione and Ron. I've just come from the Department of Mysteries where I've set up another Prophecy that Professor Trelawney gave to me and the rest of the Weasley Family, earlier this afternoon. They were all terribly worried when they heard it. It brought back memories of the first Prophecy concerning Harry and how much it affected him. They're all worried about Hermione and Ron, although they are fully capable of protecting themselves; I'm worried about the fallout that could affect others' who may be around them."

"I see what you're getting at, but what protection could be given?" Fudge asked.

"I'd like Aurors with them both, at all times: Moody, and Tonks, maybe Shaklebolt and one other. In addition to these four, I'll be instituting my own protective measures while they're at Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained.

"Ok, I'll approve this, but what could they do?" Fudge asked.

"To begin with, they'll be able to provide warning for us in case Voldemort appears, or some of his Death Eaters. Also, they'll be able to tell us how they're feeling, their mental state, how they're feeling."

"I understand. I'll have the Aurors report to you immediately, at the school. I want to thank you for being here, means a lot to me, you know." Fudge said.

"Don't worry, Cornelius. We're both old friends and right now, we need to depend on each other. I'll always be here to help you, anytime. Just ask." Dumbledore replied.

Fudge smiled, and for the first time in a long time he felt a real spark of friendship co-operation that he knew not where it came from, but he appreciated it and welcomed it.

After the meeting at the Ministry, Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts, back to his office, but before going there, he went to the kitchens. Dumbledore was looking for a very special elf – he was looking for Dobby.

"Ahhh, Dobby, I'd like a word with you, in my office. Do you have time?" Dumbledore asked the elf – the very surprised elf.

"Headmaster, Dobby has time to spend with you. How can Dobby help?" Dobby asked, in his own Elfish way.

"Well, back to my office first. But don't worry, all is ok." Dumbledore told him.

In walking back to the Headmaster's office, the two walked the hallways, intermingling with the students who moved aside as the very strange pair came walking in the hallways: the Headmaster, a member of the Wizengamot and Head of the International Federation of Wizards, here he was, walking side by side with an elf, in complete friendship and both at ease with each other. As they passed the Library, Hermione was, as usual, sitting there reading and studying, when she looked up and saw the pair walking past. She smiled to herself realizing that some of her future efforts were already bearing fruit, coming into fruition. This would be an example set for others to see, and follow, for uncounted years ahead, for many generations to come. Unbeknownst to them both, this Friendship, built on necessity and trust, would become one of the most enduring legacies, the most valuable, that Lily would ever see.

Once in his office, Dumbledore sat down at his desk, Dobby was sitting in a chair in front.

"Dobby, I have need of your services, for a very special reason." Dumbledore started in.

"Sir, what would you have Dobby do for you, Sir?" Dobby began.

"You still look out for Mrs. Weasley, help her, and carry her books and such?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, Yes Sir. Dobby is with Mrs. Weasley most all the time, going with her between classes, even at meal times in the Great Hall. Sometimes, when she wakes suddenly, I go see her, in case she needs my help. Dobby is always glad to be with the Mother of Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby replied.

"Dobby, how did you know?" Dumbledore asked. "Did she tell you?"

"Oh, no sir, she said nothing to Dobby, sir, nothing at all. Dobby just knew. Dobby knows a lot of things that other magical beings don't realize. This is my heritage."

"Thank you, Dobby, for being so honest with me. What you've told me I'll keep to myself. But right now, I have an assignment: I want you to guard Mrs. Weasley. Be with her all the time that you can spare. Watch out for any of Voldemort's people, and for any Dark Magic or Dark Wizard's. Just be watchful for anything that may pose a threat or harm to Mrs. Weasley."

"Sir, Dobby will be glad to guard Mrs. Weasley. It is a great honor you have bestowed upon me, for others of my kind respect Mrs. Weasley greatly. She has been very kind to us."

"Thank you, Dobby; you are my main protection for Mrs. Weasley. Just do your best, and try to alert the rest of us, me, other faculty members, or Aurors or the Ministry itself of any danger."

"Sir, Dobby will do as you ask. Thank you, for trusting Dobby with such an important assignment!"

"Dobby, go now, find Mrs. Weasley and stay with her. She'll need you." Dumbledore said.

"Sir, yes sir." And with that Dobby leapt up out of the chair and ran out of the office to locate and be with, his assigned ward. Little did he realize that he'd be with her, beside her and working with her for the rest of his life. He'd be looked upon by the rest of the elves with respect for the service he has begun providing her this day.

Dobby ran downstairs to the Library where he knew Hermione would be.

"Mrs. Weasley, the Headmaster sent me to you. You are my assignment." Dobby said to Hermione.

Looking up at Dobby she said "Your assignment?"

"Yes, I am here to protect you and notify the Headmaster or the Ministry for Magic or Aurors if you Know Who's people come for you. I am greatly honored to serve you and be with you." Dobby said smiling and apparently happy.

"Ok, Dobby. Thank you for being with me. I'll need you to carry some of my books and sometimes, I'll need to lean on you, for support, in getting around. My back and feet tend to get sore and they do hurt me as the day wears on." Hermione told Dobby gently.

"Dobby will always be with you." Dobby answered. With that, he just sat back close to her and held his vigil while Hermione studied.

_** Hermione**__** Feels Harry**__**'**__**s Presence**_

It's late April and the end of Hermione's 2nd Trimester. Getting up in the mornings, with her husband beside her, is difficult now that her belly is even larger, making it very difficult getting around. Dobby helps her walk around, but the effort is still almost more than she can sometimes bear

. There was a knock on the Headmaster's office door.

"Come in, Dobby." Dumbledore announced, looking up at the closed door that was just now opening and seeing Dobby walk in, softly.

"Headmaster, sir, Dobby has a request to make of you in helping Mrs. Weasley."

"What is it, Dobby? How can I help you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Dobby has noticed that Mrs. Weasley has a difficult time getting around school, walking the long

hallways and especially walking up the long stairs to the upper floors. She's 6 months along and in a great deal of pain. Well, Dobby wants to ask Headmaster's permission if Dobby can apparate Mrs. Weasley directly to her classes, so she will not have to walk so much. Her legs and feet are very sore, sir." Dobby asked, hesitantly, nervously.

Dumbledore smiled at Dobby, for he knew the elf's' desire was to ease Hermione's burden as much as he could.

"Of course, Dobby, you have my permission to apparate Mrs. Weasley to and from classes and anywhere else she needs to go. You have my permission to do anything else you deem necessary to assist Mrs. Weasley. I trust you completely in this matter." Dumbledore replied to Dobby.

"Oh, thank you, Headmaster, Sir. You've given Dobby a great honor that he is most happy and grateful to carry out."

With that said, Dobby apparated directly out of Dumbledore's office and directly to where Hermione was.

Dobby found Hermione sitting in the Great Hall, eating Breakfast. She'd been helped downstairs by Ron, ever so gently.

"Mrs. Weasley, Dobby has some good news for you!" Dobby was telling her in his squeaky voice, very excited.

"Oh, Dobby, it's good to see you here with me. What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Dobby came from Headmaster's office and Headmaster has given Dobby permission to apparate you to anywhere in the castle, or outside, that you want to go. Dobby has noticed how your feet and legs are swollen and hurt you. Dobby just wants to ease your pain and burden." Dobby looked at Hermione; his big eyes were so tender towards her.

"Oh, Dobby, Thank You so much, for that! I won't have to walk so much now, especially down to those dungeons for Potions and having to walk back up again. Dobby, that is the nicest present I could have right now." And with that said, Hermione leaned down and hugged Dobby right there in the Great Hall, in front of the rest of the students. This gave Dobby great insight into how much Hermione felt towards him as a good trusted friend. The other students saw this and took note.

As Hermione was being taken around the school there were times when Hermione stopped walking and held her head in her hands, pains shooting through her, pain like she'd not felt before.

"Is there anything wrong, Mrs. Weasley?" Dobby asked, concern obviously written across his face.

"No, Dobby, but thanks for asking. I get headaches, sometimes, terrible ones." Hermione replied.

Dobby held onto Hermione's hand. He had an idea. "How long have you had these headaches?" Dobby asked.

"Only since I've been pregnant, Dobby. Why?" Hermione replied.

"Do you still talk to Harry Potter? Do you still feel his presence, inside you?" Dobby asked.

"Yes, Dobby, Harry's presence is stronger than ever now. I can feel his thoughts, but these pains, they hurt me so much that I can't think straight, even . . my . . . vision . . . is . . . blurring . . . . ,"

With that said, and just barely, Hermione collapsed on to the floor, in the hallway. Immediately, students all around her parted their way to give her, and Dobby, more room.

"What can we do, Dobby, to help her?" One of the students asked.

"Dobby will take her to the Hospital Wing", Dobby said quickly.

Dobby just held onto her and they both immediately disapparated.

Dobby apparated in the Hospital Wing and placed Hermione in a bed. Madam Pomphrey came in and Dobby told her what had happened and about the headaches.

"Go and get the Headmaster, Dobby, quickly, Dobby, please." Madam Pomphrey asked quickly. Dobby did as he was asked.

Dumbledore came up to the Hospital Wing immediately and looked at Hermione.

"What happened, Dobby?"

"Sir, Mrs. Weasley was complaining about headaches since she became pregnant. Sir, I remember how Harry Potter was affected by his headaches, and these were just like his. Dobby is afraid, Sir." Dobby told Dumbledore.

"I see, Dobby, I understand, but don't worry." Dumbledore told Dobby.

Dumbledore looked at Dobby: "Dobby, since you know a lot more about Hermione than others do, except for Ron, I'll tell you what it is. Since Hermione is Lily, Harry's natural Mother, you know who her child is, the one she's carrying. Harry will always have some of his previous life with him; that's just the fabric of who he really is, and in this case Harry's scar gave him headaches, headaches that were a connect between him and Voldemort. And, now that she's carrying him, she'll begin to feel those pains also. It can't be helped."

"Sir, Dobby will be with Mrs. Weasley, always. I'll be here to help her in any way I can." Dobby told the Headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled, and placed an arm about Dobby. Dobby looked up at him and smiled. Madam Pomfrey came in and saw the two of them and smiled, shaking her head, and smiling, at the most unusual sight: wizard and Elf, friends together. She went to tend to Hermione, giving her some medication to make her sleep and other medications to subdue the pains. Hermione slept peacefully, and waking up in the morning, saw Dobby sitting there beside her, holding his vigil.

Ron came up, looking into how Hermione is getting along. Madam Pomfrey met him at her bedside and told him what had happened.

"I'm so sorry about what'd happened to her. I just didn't think that this of all things would come back to haunt us. I just didn't think it'd be possible. But I'm so happy that Hermione is ok. I'd not want anything to happen to her. She just means so much to me, to us all." Ron told the school nurse.

"Just let her sleep, she needs her rest. You can look in on her in the morning. She's got Dobby here beside her and he will let me and you know if anything goes wrong." The school nurse told Ron sympathetically.

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey. I appreciate your help." Ron told her.

Ron left the Hospital Wing and went back to their room in Gryffindor tower to think on what had happened. He knew of her strength of will, her strength of her character and realized that she'd not let anything happened to their baby. One thing he appreciated was having Dobby here with her. Ron realized that the elf was helping her so much, and was taking a lot of worries from her. Ron then knew of Dobby's importance more, now, than he'd ever thought he would.

As Ron was left in his and Hermione's rooms, a thought occurred to him: Why had Hermione had such a powerful headache? He remembered Harry's episode's when his scar started hurting him and it was a prelude to Voldemort doing something evil.

Ron was concerned. Something was happening and fast. And, worst still: Harry was 'not here' and Hermione was pregnant! What could a pregnant woman do?

_** The Dark Lord Why he**__**'**__**s Here**_

In a rather dark and run down building in an obscure place was a man, all bent over a form. A form that was rather human in appearance, but only just. Instead, this rather disgusting form was more reptilian than anything else.

The man who was doing the work was one of the most wanted men – wizards in actuality – in all of the United Kingdom.

He was Peter Pettigrew – more intimately known to certain 'marauders' as 'Wormtail'.

And it was this last name, Wormtail that he has heard for almost a generation.

Wormtail has been the direct servant, in fact, has the most intimate knowledge of the most feared Wizard of modern times, than any other person. He knows his habits, how he thinks, even how he'd react to certain types of knowledge/situations. It is this part of his skills that Voldemort needs, though he'd never tell his most trusted associate that. After all, after everything is said and done, even the feared wizard needs some kind of help, of assistance.

Peter once was a different man, a different wizard, but he never had the strength of character to really stand up to those he feared, or was scared of. Instead, he hung onto those he perceived to be strong, or rather, stronger than himself.

Peter was always looking for the easy way out, but, he'd also wanted friends; those who loved him or at least accepted him for who or what he was would have been good and he did find them, in the Potters, Moody, Lupin, and Black, but something happened to him, to his way of thinking. Someone interfered and took over his own wants and instead put their own wants, needs, desires in their place.

Now, Peter felt himself stuck - stuck in a life he felt he could not get out of. No possible way.

On top of all that, he had a wizards' debt that he owed to Harry Potter, dead though he was, he still owed it to him, and he didn't know how to repay it. Peter knew of Harry's friends, the friends he had when he was alive, but getting to them, talking to them was next to impossible, for Lord Voldemort has the power of Occulumency and Legilimency. Not only can the Dark Lord block out his thoughts to others, but he can read others' minds and thoughts, even the unbidden ones; even when you'd least suspect it.

Thus, even when Peter had or has the opportunity to get away, the very thought in his mind would be easily read by the Dark Lord and Peter would be subjected to the Cruciatus Curse at the very least.

So, here he is: Helping the very one he rather not, trapped by his own mistakes gone awry and not having a way out. Peter did not even have the freedom to think his own private thoughts.

Or so it seems.

Voldemort was awake, getting up and getting used to being alive, once more. Wormtail had completed his job this time, just like he did before, during the Tri-Wizard tournament. It was time, now, to call upon some of his special friends, those who were even more submersed into the dark arts than he'll ever be. He was powerful enough (or so he thinks!) that he can make a deal with them, to side with him and bring to him one Harry Potter.

"Master", said Wormtail. "Do you require anything else of me right now?"

"No, Wormtail, I do not; you may take your leave!"

Lucius Malfoy was there, in the background. He was summoned previously and told to wait.

"Master" said Lucius. "I am still here."

"very good, Lucius. You will be my eyes and ears, for now. I need someone with intelligence and a will to work for me. You are that man." Voldemort said, a cold look in his eyes. He didn't care about anyone, just himself.

"Master, I've a question." Began Lucius.

"What is it, Lucius? As if I didn't know your question, but go ahead, you know I can read your mind. You're like an open book to me, leafing through your mind is like turning the pages of a book." Voldemort laughed, a mirthless laugh.

"Why? Why do you need the Potter boy so much? Why was the prophecy so centered on him conquering you? Why are you here, to begin with?" Lucius asked.

"Lucius, you always were one to ask the hard questions, never fearing the consequences. That's why I've kept you here. The others – they're afraid to even speak!" Voldemort hissed out at Lucius.

"I'll answer your question! The Potter boy is powerful – much more than I am – but not yet he is. I am the Heir of Slytherine, one of the Original Founders of Hogwarts. He was the most powerful of the other three. He could do more magic, stronger magic. The others, they wanted to teach all those who were weaker, less able to do what he could do."

"I'm here to complete Salazar Slytherine's noble work, to bring about the strengthening of all wizards and witches who are pure-blooded enough to endure his work The Potter boy is about to end all this and allow muggle borns' to learn more, to be stronger, like that Granger girl. This can't be allowed to happen."

"I intend to stop them!" hissed Voldemort. "With my new associates from the dark side, no one will be able to stop me. Hogwarts will fall, along with Dumbledore, and the rest of his supporters."

"What do they want? Why should they side with you?" Lucius asked.

"I've decided to join them. After all, they are powerful" replied Voldemort.

"Then, it ALL will be mine to mold into Salazar's image that he wanted.

"Master, I'll do what you need." Replied Lucius.

"Good, then go to Diagon Alley and Hogsmead and set up an ambush for the Granger girl. Take all the Death Eaters you need. Take them all."

"Yes, master."

"Oh, and Lucius," said Voldemort as he turned to look Lucius in the eye: "Do NOT fail me! I'll be there to watch and take her myself!"


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hogsmead**__** Village The Ambush**_

Hogsmeade Train station

Authors' Note: I changed the title, somewhat, for just this chapter. The Three Broomsticks is in Hogsmead Village, which is next to Hogwarts' Castle. Please excuse me for this minor error. Again, if you find you'd like something added or that I've missed, please, let me know. Stories are always in a state of flux and can be updated. That's the fun part. Thank you, my dear reviewers plus the other readers, even though you may not review, I still think you enjoy reading this. Oh, I love e-mail, so, send me some, see my profile page. My e-mail address: wmtwhitehead

"Hermione," said Moody, as he walked down Hogsmead Village's main street next to Hermione. "I don't think it's too safe here for you. There are too many places for death eaters to hide and attack you from. It'd be too difficult to protect you here.

"Don't worry, Professor, I'll be ok" Responded Hermione. "All will be well here with us."

"Humph,' snorted Moody. "I tend to doubt you on THAT, but if this is what you want, then, what can I say? I'll be here for you, to try to protect you—still, this place just feels funny to me."

Now, Professor, you're not going to start shouting 'CONSTANCE VIGILANCE!' to us, now are you?" Hermione asked him." She was smiling at this thought.

"Well, what if I am? It's kept me outta many a tight spot before," responded Moody.

"I know, professor, but, please, believe me. I'll be ok. There's a reason why I'm saying this." Hermione told him. She stopped, turning and facing Moody. The look on her face was dramatic. Moody stopped and looked at her, his magical eye was swiveling all over Hermione. But THIS TIME, there was something about his reaction that told him something was 'amiss', something was out of place about Hermione, but Moody just couldn't put his finger on it.

She was 'changed' – yet 'not'.

There was nothing on the outside of Hermione that could be seen, yet, Moody detected 'something'; It was nothing that he could put his finger on, but SOMETHING was there, surrounding Hermione, seemingly a part of her very being, so to speak.

Moody looked at her, STARED at her, even, just shaking his head.

"Hermione, in all my years as an Auror, I've seen many a strange thing, but today, standing here, looking at you, there's something about you that I've never encountered before. It's not Dark Magic; On the contrary, if I could even ATTEMPT to name it, I'd say that it was just the opposite of Dark Magic!"

"Professor Moody, I know what it is that you're referring to. Please, don't worry about me. All that I am, all that I can do for my family, for Hogwarts, for the entire Wizarding World, well, it has been all set out before me by my Father, by the Father of us all. It's his protection that is surrounding me."

Moody was speechless. In all his years as an Auror he'd never met anyone like Hermione, but he was glad, happy that he had. She was kind, nice, gentle and willing to help others, even those who wished to hurt her. It was this last quality about her that Moody found difficult to fathom. But, he accepted her, most gladly.

Hermione was getting a little hungry and wanted to get something to eat.

"Can we go to the Three Broomsticks? I'm getting a little hungry, and besides, this wonderful baby of mine is getting along in age, and I think I'm very close to my due date. My feet are sore and need rest." Hermione asked him.

"Of course. Can you walk that far? I don't want you to hurt yourself or the baby or put yourself in any kind of harm. We'd best get Tonks here, fast. She's a lady, just like you, and you're going to need her to help you some. Not that I can't help, but she'd do better, in certain aspects than me." Moody said, anxiously.

"Oh, Professor, I'm ok, I'm not THAT far gone, not yet anyway. I'll let you know when my son is coming. I'll DEFINITELY let you know!" Hermione said laughingly. She Smiled at him and held onto him by his arm for support.

In to the Three Broomsticks they went, found a place to sit so Hermione could rest her feet and take two loads off of them. She rubbed her swollen belly some, patting herself to sooth the baby within her. She could feel the baby moving somewhat more than normal now, and she was thinking that her time had come, at long last, her cherished dream of holding her son in her arms, had finally come. She'd started thinking back all those years ago when she'd first held him in her arms, when he'd just been born to her and James, How happy she'd been, how joyful.

She'd continued rubbing her belly more and thought how much she'd sacrificed for him and thanked her Father for allowing her a 2nd chance to help him. This time, though, Hermione thought, he would not be taken from her and James, the three of them would never be separated again, THAT she had Fathers' promise.

Tonks had met them there and had sat down with them, but she noticed that Hermione was very tired and was rubbing her belly.

"Hermione, are you ok? Is there something, anything I can do to help you?" Tonks asked.

"No, not yet, I just wanted to rest some. Do you think Esmeralda would mind me sitting here for a short time?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Hermione, she'd be most happy to have you here. Let me go get you something to drink. How about a Butterbeer?" Tonks suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Make it cold, would you, please?" Hermione asked.

"You bet." Tonks said.

"Tonks, you know something? In order to appreciate all the good things we have, here and now, we have to face some of the bad things, endure hardships, so that we can compare the good things with that which we have, or for some of us – HAVE had." Hermione said out loud, musing to herself.

Tonks looked at her, strangely, but quietly, understanding all she said to her. "Hermione, you know something? You are quite profound in your statement. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that what you just said was something that Headmaster Dumbledore would have said."

Hermione looked at Tonks, "You are closer to knowing the truth than you realize, about the future, that is."

Tonks looked at Hermione, puzzled, but remembered what she'd just said, for future thinking. 'There's more to this young lady than meets the eye. She's so much like Headmaster Dumbledore, just so much,' thought Tonks.

After they'd finished their butterbeer's they both got up, but Hermione needed some help in standing and Tonks lent a hand, gratefully, glad to be of help.

Walking down the street, Hermione felt that things, around her, just were not right. She felt that something was wrong, that something, bad, was about to happen. That feeling was that part of who she really was, Lily, giving protection when needed.

Hermione stopped walking in the middle of the street that they were crossing, and Tonks noticed now, almost too late, what it was.

All over the rooftops were Death Eaters! Even on the edges of the crowds. They were virtually surrounded by them.

"Tonks! Go. NOW. Go for help." Hermione said to Tonks.

"I can't leave you here. You know that. I'm supposed to protect you!" Tonks said, loudly. She placed her back to Hermione, facing the Death Eaters, trying to, anyway.

"Tonks," Hermione said gently, placing her hands on Tonks' shoulders. "You know I can protect myself, you've seen me do it before, at the battle at Hogwarts. Go and get help, at least for these other people who will need your help and the help of the Auror's. They are the ones you need protecting."

Tonks turned around looking at Hermione: "Ok, but the Ministry will have my head for this."

"No, They won't. I'll intercede for you. I'll not let you down. Besides, I've got the best protection, the best Protector of all: Father. He's with me, He always has been since the very beginning. Just like Harry is with me now. Go." Hermione said.

Tonks just looked at Hermione in a curious manner not comprehending what she'd just said about 'Father' and 'Protector'. "Ok, Hermione, but I'll return with help."

Tonks disapparated leaving Hermione in the street, alone, facing all those Death Eaters who were looking directly at her, wands pointing.

Hermione looked at them, in the eye, not even flinching, not even a shred of fear in her heart.

"Harry", Hermione said, mostly to herself, but trying to reach her almost born son. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mum, I do. Don't worry, you can overcome them, I can feel it inside you. You have the power to withstand anything they send against you." Harry's small voice said. Hermione noticed the change in his voice. It was because Harry had a body now, not yet born, but had one anyway, and his Mum, that SAME mum he had before, would be there for him, again. Mothers always will!

The Death Eaters came down off the roofs, encircling Hermione, giving her no where to run, if she even could. So, she just stood there. It was her only option.

She noticed in the background, Aurors, many of them, started apparating all around them, covering them all from every direction.

Even Dumbledore was there, and that brought much joy to Hermione's heart!

But, today – today was her day. Today, was the day for Hermione to start the first major step, in a public way, to show the Wizarding World what she could do.

Voldemort walked to the front of his supporters, his Death Eaters, to confront the one person he'd need to get rid of, whom he thought he'd gotten rid of a long time ago, in a Muggle-like house, in Godric's Hollow.

**Hermione**** Defends her baby****! **

**Music****: Braveheart 'Freedom'**

Authors' Note: This chapter is crucial. It took me a short time to compose it, but I let it sit for many weeks, tweeking it, getting it hopefully just right. It answers a question posed to me by one of my steady readers who reviewed my work. I want to thank the readers of my story, whoever they (you) are. Enjoy it thoroughly, make some changes, if you'd wish, and add detail where you think appropriate. Even after I wrote this chapter I still wanted to add more detail, more background but was constrained somewhat. E-mail me with ideas, discussions, etc, if you wish.

As her parents looked on, her non-magical parents in this life, that is, they just couldn't believe what they were seeing. The only thing they could compare it to was during their visit to Flourish and Blotts just days before her second year started, that was it. But THIS, this was totally different: Their daughter was the main focus of the Wizarding World's most feared wizard! Not only that but she was pregnant and due any time now!

"I've waited for you, mudblood!" announced Voldemort.

"Today, this very hour, I'll have you – and your baby, too! Harry has given me so much trouble in the past but not any more. I killed you once before and I'll kill you again – Lily Potter! And, this time, you've got no baby Harry to defend – he's not even born yet!" intoned Voldemort as he began raising his wand at Hermione.

Hermione heard a voice, the voice of Harry within her, "Don't let him, Mum, stand up to him Just like we did in the Department of Mysteries. You are stronger than he can even realize. Do this, Mum, for the entire Wizarding World. We all need you now."

Harry's voice rang in Hermione's mind, but she wasn't Hermione anymore; she was Lily, Harry's Mum!

At that moment Hermione was no more – she was now Lily, she always had been, her spirit had always been 'Lily'. Her Transfiguration was now complete. And, permanent.

Now, she had a child to protect, just like she did almost a generation ago, during that night in their home in Godric's Hollow, but this time, success IS on her side.

She could **feel** it.

Hermione started shimmering, glowing, and evolving into Lily Potter right before his eyes – right in front of her earthly parents, the Grangers, in this life. This was the first time, since her second year, she'd exhibited to them who, or what, she really was. They were listening to what Voldemort called her: Lily Potter. They'd never heard of that name, or what it meant.

"Molly!" asked Mrs. Granger, "What's happening to our daughter? What's becoming of her?" Mrs. Granger held onto her husbands' hand, she was fearful now, fearful of the unexpected change that's come over her only daughter. "And Molly, who is that man, the one with the red eyes? He's the most repulsive man I've ever seen!"

Molly put her arm around Mrs. Grangers' shoulders and told her, " That man is Voldemort. He's the Darkest Wizard there ever has been. Everyone who has stood up to him has died, with the one exception of Lily and James, sort of. It's all so complicated. But, from what I've learned from Hermione, or in this case, Lily, there's no need to fear, not anymore. Your daughter is someone we all used to know a very long time ago. I don't know everything, yet, but just don't be afraid. No harm will befall her."

As Lily stood there, enfolded about herself with her Fathers' protection, there were others who were viewing the scene: Everyone in the entire Magical world: Purebloods, muggle-borns, squibs, they all were witnessing the scene. No one knew how this was done, nor by whom, but they all stopped what they were doing and just watched, for the outcome concerned them all, every last one.

And, there were others, unseen others, who had the same protection as Lily; they were just watching, waiting, knowing what the outcome would be for afterwards, they all had a job to do – a very special job that would take a very long time, that one special lady will depend on having done.

And it was this last group who were the most happy and joyous of all, having a willingness to serve.

The Granger's looked on in Horror, not knowing what was to happen to their only child, who was pregnant. Was this their daughter, the Grangers wondered?

A tall red haired man and a short red haired lady stepped up beside them placing their hands on the Granger's shoulders.

"Don't worry about Hermione, I know you do, but she's well protected, more so than you or most anyone else could possibly imagine." Arthur Weasley said while looking at Mr. Granger.

"She'll not come to any harm." Molly assured Mrs. Granger. Molly placed her arm around Hermione's mum and held on to her. "Just watch. You'll see something that you'll remember for the rest of your lives." Molly said.

Arthur looked at the Grangers and asked them a question: "Do you, what's the term you'd used, 'believe'? You know, going to church, things like that?"

The Grangers looked at Arthur rather strangely, but answered him anyway. "Yes, we do? Why?"

"Like I said, just watch, because all of us in the Wizarding world have been expecting this battle for many years, and now that its come, we all know, or rather hope, what the outcome is, but just watch anyway, you'll learn much about our kind." Arthur said, rather happily. "Besides, we need someone in the Muggle world who can testify that we're not all bad, that we can be friendly and kind. We need that."

Lily now stood in front of Voldemort, seen by all who stood around them, there in Hogsmead Village. They were also seen by the entire Wizarding world, by every magical being.

Lily was fully bathed and emanating her Fathers' Glory, and power. She was brilliant – beautifully Brilliant - beyond physical description and all understanding.

"Voldemort!" cried out Lily as she addressed the fearsome wizard. "I have Fathers' Protection! Neither you nor any dark magic can defeat me. You'll never overcome my Fathers' Protection that covers me. Give up, come with us, help us and you'll be helping yourself."

When Lily said this, all who were listening wondered what she was referring to. Some, most, thought that with Voldemort defeated and gone forever they'd not have anymore enemies or their 'equivalent'.

How wrong they were!

Lily knew more than she was letting on and this last reference to which she made was very important, crucial, in fact, for not just to the magical world but to the Muggle world as well!

"So, you've returned and along with Harry and James, as well", Voldemort told Lily, "But, it doesn't matter, for I, too, have powerful friends. Those who encompass the entire nether regions of the Darkest of all! You can't withstand them, Lily, no one can." Voldemort told Lily, acidly.

He didn't warn her; instead, he just launched a curse at her.

Lily didn't even move. She didn't even TRY to move.

Lily just stood there and allowed his curse to hit her white light, that same white light that bathed her entire form, her Fathers' Protection. It just absorbed the curse and Lily showed no effect whatsoever!

He threw other curses, more powerful, stronger, and still no effect came upon her.

Finally, he gave out other curses, curses that even the darkest of all dark magic that all of the wizarding world ever knew of, ancient curses that had long since been forgotten, some had been forbidden even more so than the three unforgivable curses, he threw these out at Lily, hitting her squarely, fully, completely.

Still, Lily stood there; Voldemort's' curses having no effect upon Lily whatsoever.

Lily, a beloved daughter of her Father, was protected by Him, bathed in His Glory, His Protection, for He would never fail in keeping His Promise to his most beloved daughter in this age.

"I will be with you always, my Beloved Daughter." Lily heard Father's voice.

She smiled, feeling His comfort about her. "Thank you, Father." Lily said quietly.

"Oh, Tom, please stop this. You're not able to hurt me, nor overcome me in any way. It's just not possible and, you'll not be allowed to. Tom, I want to help you." Lily spoke to Voldemort softly, carefully. Lily walked toward Voldemort, holding out her hands in a seemingly pleading manner. "Please, Tom, come with me, let me help you. Put away your anger, your hurt, your pain; It's not doing you any good. Please, Tom, trust me in this and come with me."

Voldemort became fearful. His fear, palpable, was showing on his face.

As Voldemort kept his wand pointed at Hermione, the green beam of the magical killing force kept Playing upon her, upon Lily, a lone, pregnant and almost due anytime now, young witch, yet, strangely, Not touching her! For the white light that emanated from Lily's very being just absorbed the killing curse, Protecting her and her unborn baby within her!

With her wand, not even raised, Lily advanced upon Voldemort, with her right hand raised, and her left arm protectively placed across her swollen belly containing her unborn child, her palm facing him, as if she were going to grab him.

Voldemort tried to back away; flinging curse after curse at Lily, but they all just had no effect upon her. He even tried surrounding himself with a shield - that same type of shield that he used when he faced Dumbledore in the ministry for magic, but Lily seemed to just walk right on through it, like it was not even there. He even tried to disapparate, but could not. She just reached out and pulled him back, somehow.

Voldemort was running out of options.

He was loosing – _**badly**_ – to a 17 year old girl who had just completed Hogwarts!

But, after a few steps, trying to back away, he was frozen in place, unable to move. It was then, Just as Lily was about to place her hand on Voldemort's face, that something happened.

The very ground changed, twisted, turning, but neither Voldemort nor Lily fell, the sound accompanying it was loud, horrible and an unimaginably large gateway yawned opened beneath their very feet!

Out of the Gate came a horde, a swarm of demons encircling Lily and Voldemort. The Death Eaters, seeing this, backed away, fearful of this that had come out of their worst nightmares, gripping their hearts in an icy grip, worst, even, than Dementors.

But, none of the Demons could touch the surrounding witnesses who were on the street, viewing the two combatants. Just moments before they appeared, there opened up the Heavens above them and outward came concourses upon concourses of Angels as innumerable as the stars in the heavens above. They all surrounded them, giving protection that was absolute in every way. There, the battle horns of the Army of Heaven sounded in every ear heard by all and denied to no one.

The Grangers looked up in awe, absolute awe and wonder when Mrs. Granger exclaimed, "Now I understand what you mean, Molly!"

As the very demons reached out toward them, Lily recognizing who was approaching them, or rather, her, held up her right hand saying "you can NOT have my baby! You are commanded to stay away from me and my unborn child within me! Touch me or my baby within me, or Tom, and Father will send His Army of Angels to deal personally with each of you!", Lily cried out in a voice that carried Authority.

The demons halted their progress, but still surrounded both of them. Lily was fully transformed into her glorious, shimmering true self, the white light emanating from her very being protecting her, and, strangely, Voldemort himself. The Demons unable to even touch her, or Voldemort, whom Lily was, strangely, protecting, were still surrounding them both.

Finally, one of them spoke; "**He**** is ours now, Oh Blessed One**!", One of the Demons spoke up saying. "**He made a deal with us that if we delivered you and your baby**** to him, we could have him**." One of the Demons told her.

"**Besides, we are here to collect****"**, announced that same terrible voiced one.

"You can not take him, nor me, for he was one of ours first! Much wrong has he done, but we will change him." Lily said.

"**Why** **do you do this? There are many of your kind who would gladly give him to us, yet **_**you**_** do not. Why**?"

When Lily heard this question, she immediately knew the answer, she also knew WHY they asked it, and she knew also that they needed an answer to both questions. The one answer would satisfy BOTH questions. Lily's features softened, just as she spoke.

**To him whom love**** has been given the least, needs it the most**, Lily said, speaking simply, softly,

not even raising her voice, looking at the Demon directly in the eyes, boldly !

"He is a most powerful wizard, but just needs love, charity, compassion, kindness and friendship, and most importantly – a family who'd love him - he will be won over". Lily said.

Then there arose a silence among the demons, for this simple statement from a young and pregnant woman, just trying to protect her child, **still** had the charity and love towards her tormenter, and it caused them to wonder, and they said, "**If you can give compassion****, love and charity to him, who is like one of us, can it be given to us? Can even we, such as US, change? Is there hope**** for such as us?**

There was a Pause, for many, oh so very many were watching, and listening, for what was to come next.

"Yes", Lily replied, smiling as she did so.

There arose a low murmur among the throng of hosts from the blackest of pits, looking at one

another, not knowing what to think, for that which they wanted the most, most desperately needed,

even THAT, they dared not think of being able to come to pass. That was how much they desired

what Lily gave as her answer: "Yes" just a simple one word statement, but it carried great impact

for the lost ones, for whom there was felt no hope.

**"Thank you, for your kindness, we will not forget this kindness you****ve shown**

**us this day",**

They said.

At this point, they bowed to her in respect, then getting up, taking their hands away from Voldemort

and leaving, taking the portal with them. All was as it was before they appeared, but the entire

magical world witnessed the scene - not one magical being missed it! All were silent, respecting

Lily, and the way she acted.

Voldemort was still being held by her, when another group of beings appeared, but they were not

like the first, for they were bathed in pure white light, which seemed to emanate from their very

being: That very same white light that also emanated from Lily.

She immediately recognized them! Her Father was there, and He Spoke: "**Well done, my beloved**** daughter****, you have been most faithful in your duties. Tom**** will come with us, and we will take care of him, heal him, and teach him. We do this, for each soul is infinitely valuable, and you have demonstrated that today for the benefit of the rest of my special children to have witnessed."**

"**Your son**** is restored to you, as is your husband, James****. Each of you is as you were before."**

"**Never again will you be parted from your family****, neither in this life nor the next, my daughter****: Lily**** Evans Potter.**

"Father, thank you for everything you've given me and my family. Thank you." Tears were running down Lily's cheeks, her hands shaking, but she was opening up her arms slightly to her Father. He approached His Daughter, Lily and there, in the middle of Hogsmead Village, for the entire Wizarding World to witness, Lily hugged her – their- Father and just cried many happy tears on His shoulder.

Father looked at Lily, saying "**I'm so glad for you, you've done all I've asked of you, my good and Faithful Daughter."**

With that, the white light gradually gathered itself about them, receding, and they all left, taking Tom Riddle with them, leaving Hermione, or rather, Lily as her Father had properly addressed her, there, tears streaming down her cheeks, smiling.

For her Father had just fulfilled His promise: She had her son and her husband, all is as it was with them before.

Finally, after all these many years, Lily Evans Potter had her family back.

Tears started streaming down her cheeks, flowing unstopped, unchecked, and with that, Lily just collapsed to the ground crying, holding onto herself. Her emotions had finally got the best of her.

Lily felt hands and arms surrounding her, holding onto her, familiar hands and arms of those she knew and loved.

_** Hermione, or rather, Lily,**__** in Labor**_

_**MUSIC: Charlotte Church, "What Child is This?"**_

The Aurors, who had been encircling all the Death Eaters, apprehended them all, including one Peter Pettigrew. They were taken, bound up, wands confiscated, to Azkaban Wizards' Prison for holding and trial later on. They'd be tried 'enmass' or all at once. This was the one noble item that made the Minister for Magic so very happy: Not only was Voldemort gone, and for good this time, but so, too, were his Death Eaters. Many a wizard and witch could sleep peacefully this night. And, on a personal note, seems Fudges' re-election looks promising! Fudge was a happy man this day.

Lily, meanwhile, was lying on the streets of Hogsmead Village, and holding herself, realized that she was due; the pains of her contractions were now coming quickly. With that first contraction there was a lot of pain and she doubled over, trying to hold herself up. Dumbledore, Ginny, James and the rest of the Weasley clan, as well as the Grangers, were there to assist the one they now called Lily. Gently they levitated her up and placed her on a stretcher that one of the twin's conjured up. Molly and Ginny, one on each side of her, holding on to her hands for moral support escorted her up to the Castle and to madam Pomfrey.

Hermione, or rather, Lily, was to be delivered at Hogwarts.

Up the path they all traveled. It was a well worn and well traveled road that had been used for a thousand years – since Hogwarts had first been established. At reaching the gates, Dumbledore opened them and through them they all went, up the walkway and through the massive front doors.

There, not surprisingly, was Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse. She had been waiting and knowing exactly why.

For reasons known, since Professor Dumbledore was there, it didn't surprise anyone at this turn of events. Dumbledore had his surprises. He really enjoyed that part of his personality.

To the hospital wing they took Lily, with both Molly and Ginny holding on to her to lend her comfort and moral support. In addition, all the students were in the Halls watching the procession pass by and seeing Lily. They were all amazed that it was she – a young and very pregnant witch - who overcame Voldemort. None of them would ever forget what they saw in Lily that day nor forget the sounds of the crying baby that she delivered that very afternoon.

When they reached the wing, and entered through the doors, Madam Pomfrey took over.

"Please, place her here on the bed and just go away for a while. I know she's in labor and I've delivered many babies. So, nothing is new here," the experienced head nurse said.

With that said, she called Molly in to assist her, since Molly being the mother of seven children, knew what to expect, Madam Pomfrey still needed some help.

They pulled a set of curtains closed and began. Lily could be heard, obviously, in pain, and yet not. For though this was her first pregnancy, there was something about her that lent an air of calmness, of tranquility, of peacefulness.

The labor was very short and none too dramatic.

"I just don't understand it, for a first time mother, I've never seen such a short and painless delivery", Madam Pomfrey commented.

Upon being handed the newest baby, the youngest member of the Weasley clan, Lily, still laying in bed, with her dearest Husband standing beside her, the rest of the family, ALL of them came in to see them.

But what they saw, the people they beheld in front of them, surprised them all.

Everyone, that is, except for that one – Professor Dumbledore.

In the bed was Lily, and standing beside her was James – and held in her arms was her son, her long awaited son – Harry. That which Hermione was, on the inside, her spirit, now had come out for everyone to see. As her Father had promised, all had been restored to them, including their appearance.

"What happened?" someone asked. Everyone was happy that the baby had been born, that all was well, but Hermione's appearance, and Ron's also, they looked like someone else, someone familiar, yet, who?

"Don't be surprised, now. Father had promised us that all we had is restored. Well, this is who we, James and I, really are." Lily stated. "And, this is our son, Harry James Potter." Lily was smiling, as was James.

Dumbledore spoke up, wanting to put hearts at ease. "Please, don't worry, no dark magic here. This is the way that Hermione and Ron actually look. They contain the spirits, the souls of who they used to be. They're Harry's true and actual parents, the very same he's always wanted and desired."

The Grangers spoke up: "What about our daughter?"

"Mum," Lily said. She reached out her arms, obviously wanting a hug. "Please, come here, give your daughter a hug. I've always been your, and Dad's, daughter; It's just that I used to be alive in this world, and when we died, I asked Father to allow me, and James, to come back so that we could look after our son. This is the crowning achievement of what we've desired for so long." Lily tried to explain in a way that her family would understand.

"But, you'll still be our daughter, won't you?" asked Mrs. Granger, suddenly tearful, afraid of the wizarding world to which her daughter belonged.

"Mum, you saw what happened out there, in the streets of Hogsmead Village. Father returned to me all that I'd lost, all that I'd given up. He never took away from you my being your daughter." Lily explained. "Oh, Mum, I'll always need you and love you, you too, Dad. You've both supported me in what I do. I'll always be your daughter." Lily said. She looked at her Muggle parents, smiling, still holding out her arms to her Mum.

Mrs. Granger came over to the bed, and hugged her daughter. "I'm so glad that you're ok. I'll get used to what's happened. I'll need to talk with Arthur about it all. Maybe he can explain it. After all, he's such a nice man."

Arthur turned red, embarrassed. Molly looked at him, smiling and holding his hand gently, giving him moral support. "You both are now members of our family, and you'll always be welcome in our home anytime you wish. If we can help you in any way, please, we'll always be with you both." Arthur gave this out to officially welcome the Grangers into the Weasley Family.

Ginny came up to Lily: "May I hold him, please?" Lily smiled. She knew that Ginny liked Harry a lot and this would be a chance for her to start to get to know him. "Yes, here, just watch out for his head and support him in the crook of your arm." Lily instructed Ginny.

She just stood there, holding Harry, a very small new born in her arms. 'What,' Ginny wondered, 'would the future bring? How can I.. 'Ginny started to muse to herself, thinking the obvious, but it just can't happen now. I'm too old, she thought to herself. But, still, Ginny smiled and sang a quiet lullaby to the baby. All the while the entire family watched in fascination at the unfolding events playing out before them. They all smiled and were happy.

_**The New Parents **_

James, Harry and Lily Potter

(Author's Note: All pictures, such as this one above, I obtained from another fan site, but is the property of Warner Bros. Films, etc. I thought it'd be delightful to see a picture so you'd get an idea of what they look like. I thank all sources for the pictures.I have much more added to my story, but, due to constraints, I can't add them here. Email me directly if you want me to email you a complete file of this story. Also, in this scene, if you'd be familiar with some of my beliefs and faith, you'd easily recognize this scene. But, just enjoy the story.)

A knock came at the door of the Burrow one bright, sunny Sunday afternoon. Molly heard it and knew at once that there was a stranger at the door because no one from the wizarding world ever knocked – they used their wands or just announced themselves by saying their names.

She felt ok about it, but could not understand why, as she approached the door.

There stood an elderly gentleman; dressed all in white Muggle clothes, to be specific, and Molly knew right away, without a doubt that this was a Muggle!

Molly knew this by a certain feeling that only magical folks knew about one another, yet, her heart was at peace as she stood there, in the doorway, facing him. No Muggle had ever found the Burrow due to the magical wards – boundaries – placed around it, yet, here he was.

What – was Molly to do?

Lily was in the front living room, sitting in her now favorite newly purchased rocking chair, holding a sleeping Harry in her arms. She herself was dozing.

Lily's heart was at peace – a richly deserved and long desired - Peace.

"Hello," said the distinguished dressed gentleman. "I've come to give a Blessing to a new born baby boy named Harry James Potter." He was smiling.

Lily woke up upon hearing his voice: a very smooth and restful voice that carried undertones of Authority Implied.

Lily's heart Leaped for joy! She knew who this was: A very special gentleman, indeed.

"Molly, please, let him in. It's alright. You've nothing to fear from this man."

Molly let him in and walked him into the front living room where Lily was sitting and rocking her new born son. He walked over to Lily and extended his hand, an offer of greeting, of friendship. He was a gentleman in every respect.

Lily shook his hand and noticed how warm, friendly it was. She knew immediately that this was the man whom her Father had impressed upon her to welcome into her home, with gladness and gratitude. And this she did, with joy, for he was to give her something very special, something she was expecting, and needed, but it wasn't for herself, but for her beloved son.

"Mrs. Lily Evans Potter, I have been sent to give your new born son a Blessing, and it was impressed upon me that you would be expecting me. Is this alright with you?" he asked Lily.

"Yes, oh YES! I was expecting you and very much looking forward to your visit although I did not know when you'd be here. Father told me that you'd be arriving. Thank you, thank you for coming here." Lily told the gentleman.

"Lily? You knew he was coming? Is everything alright?" Molly asked nervously.

"Yes, Molly, let your heart rest at Peace. Father sent him to me to give my son a Blessing. This I want very much for Harry to have. He will need it for his trials that await him in his life ahead." Lily told Molly.

"Do you want the rest of the members of your family to be present when I give the Blessing?" He asked.

"Yes, they're not here, but I can get them" Said Molly quickly as she left the room to get her husband and sons and daughter.

While the rest of the family was being gathered Lily and the gentleman sat in the living room talking about themselves. He asked her a few questions and Lily gratefully answered them. He never batted an eye as he was impressed to accept her at face value, because he knew she was a very special mom to a very special little boy.

Arthur and his sons and one daughter came into the living room. Lily continued sitting and rocking in the rocking chair due to just coming home recently from Hogwarts hospital wing and giving birth. She was worn out and very tired. The Gentleman understood this and accepted Lily's graciousness with ease and gratitude.

Lily introduced him to the rest of the family, shaking hands all around, putting everyone at ease, and not questioning any of them, for he knew their hearts were good, as were their intentions and love for each other, especially towards Lily and Harry.

Arthur, normally enamored at meeting most any Muggle, was very subdued at meeting this gentleman. Arthur liked him immediately, as did the rest of the family. Arthur noticed that he had an accent, not the typical British accent, but an American accent.

He went over to Lily, standing next to her and placed his hands on Harry's head, and pronounced a Blessing of such sweetness, that none there could ever forget. It was then crowned with further blessings that Lily found upon hearing, reflected Fathers' promise, word for word. At hearing this, Lily gasped to herself, but it was caught by everyone in the room. Harry's blessing was rich with promise of a loving family, of friends reunited, of having all that he had given up previously would be restored unto him and his parents. But the one part of his Blessing was the one that every member remembered: that Harry's eternal mate, the one whose heart belonged to him, that they'd be reunited and sealed together eternally, never to be separated, either in this life or in the eternities to come.

They ALL knew who the reference to the young lady was. She'd gasped gently at hearing this and Molly placed an arm about her, comforting her.

After it was ended, the gentleman thanked Lily, gently shaking her hand for the privilege of pronouncing such a powerful blessing.

MUSIC: 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'

Afterwards, the Gentleman took his leave, walking quietly out the front door and down the lane that lead away from the Burrow. Lily stood in the doorway holding her new born son in her arms with James standing beside her with the rest of her extended family around her. As the Gentleman walked away from the Burrow, down the straight lane, they noticed another figure had materialized beside him, dressed all in white, a man.

There, in the doorway of the Burrow, Lily stood holding her newborn son and a very pleasing smile upon her face, for she knew the second man, and so too, did James. They'd both met Him previously.

"Who is that other man?" One of the Weasley's asked. "I've never seen anyone just apparate here the way he did." The one speaking looked at Lily, asking, "Is everything alright? I mean one is a Muggle and the other one seems to be like us."

It was Arthur who spoke up, "I do think all is well. Don't worry. A Muggle and a Magical Being, together. I've always wanted to see that."

Lily looked at Arthur, "The second man is more than just a Magical Being, like we are. He's Much More than that. If we were to have any one to visit us, those two would be the first I'd have. With them here you'd never have to worry – about anything." Lily looked up at her dear husband, James, "Dear, for a short while, I felt like I was back at our Home, where we were before coming here, it was so peaceful." Lily laid her head on his shoulder. "I do hope both of them return to us someday. I really do." A tear gently fell down her cheek when Lily said that last short statement, so softly. It was then, that the two gentlemen stopped walking and turned and looked back, directly at Lily, smiled and waved, and easily, gradually, slowly, faded from view.

Lily turned to her eternal companion, "Oh, James!" He knew just how she felt, no other words were needed, for he felt the same way.

He'd left as quietly as he'd arrived, his Job here completed, just as Father had instructed him to do.

After the mysterious gentleman left, everyone had lots of questions.

James looked at Lily, perplexed, somewhat, but allowed her the opportunity to explain herself to the family.

Lily knew that she wanted this for Harry, but just had to go to Father and ask it of Him. She relied on her faith in Him and was amply rewarded. The way the family was reacting, normal as it is between magical and Muggle worlds' and the expectations of both, well, Lily just wasn't talking – except in general terms.

Arthur quieted his family and voiced their questions to Lily.

"Who is he, Lily?" Arthur asked first.

"He was sent by Father, in response to my asking Him for a Blessing for my son. I was told to expect him today. I asked Father to give Harry a blessing so he could be better prepared later in his life. I've learned that there is more in this world than just magic, and this is far and away stronger, in the long run than just magical abilities. Harry will need Father's help. I saw to it that he has it.

Arthur asked a second question: He's a Muggle. How did he get here? No Muggle has ever been here!"

"Again, He was sent from far away and Father brought him here, guided him, really. He didn't know the way so Father assisted him, brought him here and after his work was done, helped him go back to his home. You need not worry about him telling others about us, or where we are. Blessings are confidential, only for the immediate families to witness and any others' we care in invite in. He's a good man." Lily said all this with much conviction in her heart, hoping that the rest of the family would pick up on it.

One of the boys spoke up: "Couldn't one of our kind have done the job? I mean like, Professor Trelawney, or Professor Dumbledore? Someone like that?"

"No. Absolutely not. He had the Authority and Power assigned to him from Father. There are others of his kind, Muggles to you, who could have done the job, but this particular man was sent, and I do not question it. I fully accept him."

"Besides, what Harry has been given today, witnessed by you all, is beyond price. It is a very comforting gift given just for Harry and Harry alone." Lily explained, all this was coming directly from her heart.

"I want a copy of this written down on parchment so that I can keep it for Harry to read later when he is ready to understand it in its entirety and fullness. Besides, I'd also like to put a copy of this meeting into a pensive for Harry to personally look at later in his life. That'll answer many questions he may then have. I'll need to contact Dumbledore for that, later."

". . . But, a 'Muggle!'" Said another of the family.

Lily looked at who said this last statement, thinking they sounded like a Malfoy, but she didn't voice THIS concern. Instead, she looked at them all, rather sternly, explaining: "That 'Muggle' as you so unceremoniously referred to him as, has much greater Power and Authority than I ever will! Please, do not forget that. I know that you may not fully comprehend what happened today, but just think on it, in a positive way. You'll eventually understand one day."

Lily continued to sit there, rocking in her chair, enjoying her time spent this lovely afternoon with her son, her baby who was newly blessed and just hugged him to her breast.

Her job here was just starting, and this was the first step of many that would be needed. She had to go slow to allow others to acclimate to the changing times. Lily knew she was 'different', but just HOW much different, she felt that the magical world was not ready, not yet, for the fullness of what she was offering to them – to each and every one of them – to make their own personal life, and world, much richer.

"Now, each of you, before you leave, come here and give me and Harry a nice great big hug!" Lily asked this, smiling as she reached out with one arm to hold each of her family members, while holding onto her son with her other arm. Even as she admonished them, just now, she wanted to let them know, each of them, that she loved them, nevertheless.

It worked!

The next day, Lily got up early, she had to. Babies tend to wake up at odd hours and either played with their toes, cooing to themselves, or cried. Harry did the former. Lily changed his nappies, dressed him in clean play clothes, including shoes and took him down stairs to meet the rest of the family.

Molly was already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. All the boys were there, eating as usual. Arthur sitting at the end of the table, reading the Daily Prophet newspaper.

Wizarding Newspaper "The Daily Prophet"

"Good morning, Lily. How's Harry?" Arthur asked brightly.

"Oh, doing well, all awake and grasping my hair as he usually does. Here, would you like to hold him?" Lily asked.

"Uh, oh, yea, of course." Arthur asked. He took Harry in his arms and held him, awkwardly. Even though he'd raised seven kids, holding babies still came difficult for him. He thought they were 'fragile'.

Molly looked on at her husband, holding his grandson, smiling, her heart full of love. She loved Harry as her own. She'd said as much that day, many years ago, while at Grimmauld Place, when Harry had to go before the full Wizengamot on trial. Albus helped get him off, but at a price, then. Molly would have fought for Harry. She would have stood before the full Wizengamot with her arms placed around him protectively, and declared to them all, fully, that Harry was hers, her son, and that no one would or should, challenge her.

But, she didn't.

She came within a heartbeat of doing just that, then, but her husband was there, calmed her.

But, now, Now Harry was in her family, and he'd been given a real family, and she'll be letting him know this every day for the rest of his life.

Each of the boys, from Charlie, the oldest, to the twins, they each held him.

"Well, twin, what do you think?" Fred said to George as Fred held Harry.

"I never thought I'd see you holding Harry like this." George replied. "Besides, since he's young, this will give us plenty of time to train him and educate him in our ways of playing pranks!"

The other brothers, James included, all looked on, and laughed. But, Lily gently took her son back and held him once again. "I think it's time to feed him." She announced as she looked at the twins smiling sweetly.

Lily went in to the living room and sat in her rocking chair and fed him, naturally, the way all mothers have fed their children since the beginning of time. This was no different, be ye Muggle or Magical.

"Well, brothers," James said, "I think Lily's going to be watching out for the twins teaching him all those pranks. If he's like he used to be, I do think Lily's going to have a difficult time." James laughed.

So does the rest of the family.

Some things never did change over the generations.

"What are your plans today?" Molly asked.

"Lily wants to take Harry into Diagon Alley to meet her friends. Besides all the shop keepers have been owling us, congratulating us. Time to show off the little one for whom she fought so much for." James replied.

"Well, have a good time. I'm so proud of you both. You've done so well!" Molly just stood there in her kitchen, smiling.

"Thanks", and with that said, James gave Molly a hug and went to collect Lily and Harry.

"Well, Lily, you ready with Harry? We can go to Diagon Alley now, if you wish." James said.

"Ok, you want to use the floo network?" Lily asked, "Or just apparate?"

"Lets Floo," James answered.

After a few minutes all three of them were in Diagon Alley, visiting the different stores, visiting all their friends there.

They went to Ollivander's, to see Mr. Ollivander. He'd sold wands to every witch and wizard in Briton since before anyone can remember, Including old Nicolas Flammel, the creator of the Sorcerer's stone, and he was well over 600 years.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't James and Lily Potter and young Harry. I remember you all three so well. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Ollivander asked, brightly.

"We just wanted to come by for a visit and show everyone to Harry. We think its' time for him to see all our friends and those people he's gonna be doing business with." Said James.

"Will young Harry need a wand, later on? Or will he be using his old one? You still have it, I presume?"

"Oh, yes, we still have it. It's in his school trunk that Ginny Weasley is keeping for him. It'll be there for him when he needs it." Lily replied.

"That's good, no matter how long, the wand will still be good to use. I've felt that it was still around, I just wanted to make sure."

"May I make an observation?" Ollivander asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Lily asked.

"I see that young Harry has no scar."

"He was never in a situation where he was to get one. It's not needed anymore. With that mark gone, he'll be able to lead a normal life in total obscurity and privacy, just like he's always wanted." Lily said, and James concurred.

"That's good, that's very good." Ollivander smiled. But, you do realize that Harry will always be recognized by everyone, even without the scar. That includes both of you."

"Yes, you're right." Lily replied.

"All of us appreciate you, all three of you. You've made our world so much easier. How we're to repay you or help you, well, . . ."

"Just live the best way you can and be thankful for all you've got." Lily replied.

"Thanks for letting us come by for a visit." They both said.

"Please, come by anytime."

"We will." Lily said. But, as she was leaving, she stopped and turned back to Mr. Ollivander.

"Are you now, constructing new wands?" Lily asked.

"Why, yes, of course, I always am. Why do you ask?" Mr. Ollivander replied, curiously.

"May I see some of your wands, The ones that do not have a magical core?" Lily asked, unexpectedly.

"Of course, come with me." And the three of them followed Mr. Ollivander to the back of his shop.

"Here is one wand, it has no magical core. I did not know quite what to put in it." Mr. Ollivander told Lily.

It was at this point that Lily gently picked up the wand, made of Holly and held it in her hands. "James," Lily asked her husband, who was standing beside her. "Do you think I should?"

James thought a moment, "Yes, go ahead. It will be ready for its new owner and it will find it's new owner when the time comes. It may take a while, a long while, but go ahead." James told his eternal mate – Lily.

Lily held the coreless wand and then she was suddenly transfigured, all white, glowing, shimmering, and so to was the wand that she held. She had closed her eyes, not saying a word, briefly, and then it was all over.

"Here, Mr. Ollivander. Here is your wand. It will be ready for its' new owner when he arrives here. The wand will know its' owner and will work for him and him only. No one else. But, be warned, it will take a long time before this new owner will be here. You won't need to ask, for it will go to him automatically as soon as he is in its' presence." Lily stated softly.

Mr. Ollivander's' eyes widened considerably, not knowing just what to say. The Holly wand was plain, no carvings on it. Just a plain wand, almost a stick, really, but it held great power. But only for the right person.

"I don't know what to say, except Thank You. I will keep this wand safe until it knows it's owner." He looked up at Lily and James, respectively. "If I can ever help you, please ask, I'm indebted to you."

"Thank you, just take care of this." Lily said. And with that said she reached up and hugged old Mr. Ollivander.

He smiled appreciatively. He was now indebted to her and James.

After they'd left, Mr. Ollivander took a small piece of parchment, and filled it out, noting the type of wood: Holly, and its' length, and the core. But it was here that he was stumped, for it had no core of magical substance. Instead, he filled in that blank space, held in reserve for the core as "Lily Potter Transfigured – White light." With that done, he placed it in a box and placed it in a place of safe keeping. Waiting for the day it's new owner would claim it.

Lily, James and Harry went about Diagon Ally, to all the stores, showing off Harry. The only place they didn't go was Knock Turn Alley. Lily felt that that place was just not ready – yet – to receive Harry, for there was a little too much 'questionable stuff' there.

In to Gringotts' they went to see the goblins, especially Griphook. They wanted them to see Harry, to meet him and hold him, for they, too, were the recipients of much of the good things of the Magical Community, sometimes, misunderstood as they were.

"We are greatly pleased to have you here, Mrs. Potter. Greatly Pleased." And Griphook bowed deeply before the three of them.

"Thank you, we just wanted to bring Harry here for you to see him. He liked coming here." Lily said.

Griphook smiled. Pleased.

"We owe you much, Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter. You've taken a great worry from us, and from everyone else. We know you have vaults, each of you, and we've renamed them for you so that you can access them anytime you wish. You still have great amounts of gold in them, in fact, just after young Harry was born; we noticed that there were large amounts of gold Deposited into each of your vaults. We have no record of who deposited it there, and we can't explain it. It's just there. In fact, the amount brought up the combined total in both your vaults to what it was before Young Mr. Harry Potter's original will was read. You've got it all back, including the value of the estates, too. Very unusual. In all the years of Gringotts this has never happened."

Lily looked at James, a knowing look passed between them. They smiled at one another, unconcerned.

"Thank you, Griphook. If we can help you in any way, in the future, please, contact us. We will not let you down."

"We will all remember your offer. Thank you for coming and thank you for letting me hold young Mr. Potter." Griphook gently placed him back into his Mum's arms. As he was doing so, he felt the joyous warmth of the goodness of Lily, it washed over him, completely, giving him a feeling of such love and charity, and he just felt it in his heart. And this feeling was with him all the days of his life. It was then that he fully understood Lily and the true goodness that was in her.

Lily, holding Harry, and James beside her, left Gringotts and having visited all the stores, including Flourish and Blotts, Lily's most favorite since they sold books.

"Lets go get something to eat, James. Harry is getting hungry and I am a bit tired." Lily asked.

"Ok, I could use a meal out right now. I'd like taking you two out to a good restaurant." James said.

"Thanks, hon." Lily said while reaching out to take James' hand and holding him. "I'll always love you, James, dearly and completely. We have a life together that I appreciate every day. And you help make it possible. Father is well pleased with you." Lily said, lovingly.

They all went to eat, enjoying themselves and also, being recognized by everyone. This recognition was something that Lily, and James, just had to learn to cope with and smile and take it with ease, because they both knew others really loved and appreciated them. Also, they weren't bothered, mostly; they were just left alone to be themselves.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter: Discovering Harry**__**-**__** At Long Last Harry has a family**_

Lily had to get up early. Harry had learned how to escape his bed and pitter patter around the house, looking at the people and just exploring. Lily learned to expect this so she put up charms to let her know when Harry was up and about. She didn't want him to get hurt unexpectedly which he didn't. Harry, as a little boy learned to find his way around and look, but he knew not to get into trouble. He was just a curious little boy, that's all.

In the mornings, Molly got up and discovered Harry in the kitchen. "Harry, dear, come here and give me a hug." Molly asked her favorite little boy. Harry always hugged Molly. He didn't know why, but for some reason he liked being with her, she meant a lot to him. "Thanks," Harry said, "for my home." Harry jumped down and sat at the kitchen table, ready to eat and start the new day.

Charlie came down to the kitchen and saw Harry sitting at the table. "Well, Harry, what'cha going to do today?"

"I'm gonna go play outside in the garden and the orchard with the gnomes." Harry said.

"Well, that does sound exciting, but would you like to go with me and see some dragons?" Charlie asked.

"Dragons? Really?" Harry was suddenly excited, more so than he normally would be.

"Yes, I work at Hogwarts and take care of them. They have little ones, and great big ones. I'm the official dragon keeper at Hogwarts."

Charlie was pleased at Harry's response. He reached over and gave him a hug with one arm. Harry seemed to get plenty of hugs, real demonstrations of love and affection. Real acknowledgments that he was wanted here and a true part of this family. No one ever forgot his past, his true past that his family knew.

Lily came downstairs and saw Harry, Molly and Charlie. She immediately went over and took her son in her arms and hugged him, looking in his eyes, asking him "Who loves you?" and Harry always replied "You do, Mum." Lily put him down and went to get something to drink and sat down at the table.

"Mum, Charlie wants to take me to see some dragons. Can I go with him? Please?"

Lily looked up at her brother, shaking her head, wondering what else will happen.

"Charlie, you WILL look after him, won't you?" Lily asked Charlie. It was more like she TOLD him he'd BETTER look after her son. But Lily smiled. All was ok.

"Yes, Lily, Harry will be ok. I'll guard him with my life, if necessary, you know that. Besides, he does need to get out and see the world a little more. Besides, he's been asking about Fred and George."

"Yes, well, uh, considering that, I guess Dragons would be a tat more educational." Lily said, more to herself.

"Thanks, Lily."

Looking back at Harry, "Well, sport, you ready to go see some real live dragons now?" Charlie asked.

"Sure." Harry hopped down from the table and was instantly ready to go. Charlie took him by the hand and they both disapparated.

"You think Harry will enjoy himself?" Molly asked Lily.

"Yes, I think he will. He needs something active that boys do that'll keep him occupied. Besides, he's on Hogwarts grounds so I'm not worried about him – much anyway. I'll go check on them about lunch time. Mum's privilege, you know!" Lily smiled at that. Molly understood her all too well.

Molly looked up at Lily and said, "You're a good mother to Harry."

Lily looked over at Molly and smiled, she just smiled.

Bill came downstairs, ready to eat breakfast and get off to work. Since he worked at Gringotts' as a curse breaker, the whole family kidded him about having "banker's hours" and could sleep late.

"Gee, guys, you'd think all I did there was just sit around mumbling a few words and waving my wand and then coming home complaining how over worked I was." Bill said.

Fred and George just came downstairs and heard what he said and agreed. "Well, Bill, that IS what you do, isn't it" Fred asked.

"Oh, Fred, that one time I was doing paper work" Bill responded, laughing.

"Don't worry, we'll keep your secret. No one will tell on you." George said and laughed.

"Thanks"

Charlie apparated just outside the gates that lead to Hogwarts' School grounds with Harry right beside him, holding his little hand.

"Well, nephew, these are the main gates to Hogwarts. All of us in our family have attended here for as far back as our family has existed, Besides, its' a fun place. Let's walk in. I'll be introducing you to some of the people here." Charlie explained all this gradually, letting it sink in so Harry could understand it easily.

"It looks familiar, Uncle Charlie." Harry said.

Charlie looked down at his young charge, knowing this would be a very memorable day, for the both of them.

As they walked up the road, they saw Hagrid, and waived.

"Well, if it isn't Harry. I'm certainly glad to see you." Hagrid fairly well boomed out. Charlie smiled at seeing Harry look up at him, smiling.

"I'm going to show Harry the dragons we keep here, Hagrid. I told him I look after them and he wanted to see them." Charlie said.

"Well, you both enjoy yourselves a lot. Them dragons are a lot of fun. Just be careful!" Hagrid warned.

"We will, Hagrid. Thanks." Charlie said as they started to walk away.

Charlie took Harry out to the part of the Castle grounds that was far away but still within sight of the castle. There the Pens that enclosed the dragons were quite large. Many signs and fences were around them with guards posted. The guards were all certified wizards trained in handling the dragons.

"Well, Harry, here they be. As one Muggle once said, "Here be Dragons!"" With this said, Charlie laughed.

Harry was amazed. Eyes wide open, mouth agape not speaking. They were of many different colors and types, but all were of gigantic proportions, some even breathing fire. But all were beautiful. And, amazingly, they recognized Charlie, their handler.

"Come here, Harry, they know me. You can touch them if you want. It'll be something to remember." Charlie said.

Harry walked up to the dragon, uncertain, but not really scared. He reached out and touched the dragon on the nose and gently stroked him on his cheek and face. Harry liked it.

Charlie noticed that the dragon liked Harry, not really unusual, but something that didn't happen with people the dragons have never met.

The dragon just laid down so that Harry could climb up on him and slide down his back, having a grand time. Finally, Harry held on to the Dragons' Collar and he just rose up to his full height, well over sixty feet, spreading his wings and lifted himself up, airborne for a short distance. Harry had the grandest time, the thrill of a lifetime coursing through him. Charlie could see that Harry was enjoying himself.

The Dragon settled down back to the ground, and lowered himself down so that Harry could slide off his neck, harmlessly. Harry gave the Dragon a hug and petted him.

"Uncle Charlie, Uncle Charlie, that was the greatest ride ever. Thanks." Harry said enthusiastically.

"You're welcome Harry. You know, that's the first time I've ever seen a dragon let someone ride them so freely and gently. Very strange." Charlie said

"Time to eat, Harry, want to go up to the school and have lunch in the Great Hall?" Charlie asked Harry.

"Sure." Harry replied.

So, up the path they walked, towards the Castle, pass the Quidditch grounds and up to the Great Doors of the Castle.

As Harry passed the Quidditch Grounds, he stopped and looked at it. Harry tilted his head a little, first one way then another way. Charlie stopped next to him and just observed, not saying anything. Charlie noticed that Harry was swaying slightly. He'd lean forward, then backwards, then side to side as if he was riding a broom. Charlie knew then that Harry was remembering. He'd have to tell Lily this, although he felt that it would not come as a surprise to her for Harry was not only the youngest seeker in a century but perhaps the only one who could have successfully challenged Charlie. Harry was the best there ever was on a broom.

"Well, Harry, what do you think?"

"This place makes me feel – comfortable. It feels like, I don't know how to explain it, but it's a good feeling."

"I understand Harry. This is the Quidditch grounds. During your previous life, you used to play here. You were the best seeker in a century. Every game you played in your team never lost."

"Really?"

"Yes, Harry, really."

Lily was standing at the doors of the castle waiting for Charlie and Harry. Charlie told Lily about the way the dragon gently treated Harry, and gave him a short ride up in the air, and let Harry pet him. Lily smiled and was grateful to Charlie.

"Lily, there's one more thing."

Lily turned to Charlie, slightly concerned. "What's that?"

As we were passing the Quidditch grounds, Harry stopped and looked. He remembered. He felt very comfortable there. I told him a little about how he used to play there. He was very pleased. That was ok to tell him, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yes, Charlie, of course it is. And, thanks."

As the three of them started to enter the castle, the doors swung open on their own. The castle was full of magic, everywhere you went, there was sure to be found something with a magical background, but the doors, generally they didn't act this way. The two of them entered and immediately there arose a great sigh. It came from the castle itself. Not a groan, but a sigh of gladness, of joy unbounded like someone who has been away for a long time and has finally returned, that someone for whom much longing has been held for, much gladness and love.

Everyone in the castle, from the Elves, to the students, faculty, staff, ghosts, just everyone, and everything heard and felt that sigh.

They even felt it, it was so strong. They all wondered what happened.

Even Dumbledore felt it, but, he alone knew what it was and what it meant.

Dumbledore immediately got up from his desk and went down to the great doors, as fast as he could and when he did, he saw who came into the castle first: Lily Evans Potter. She was followed by young Harry and Charlie. He should have known it was to have been Lily, after all that has transpired; it was Lily who was The One.

The Long Awaited One. The Chosen One has at long last come to Hogwarts

Dumbledore smiled to himself. Finally, at long last he could rest, he could see the end of his trials, his great extensions of his efforts to sustain this great school and the people who needed it: the magical world.

Lily looked over and saw her Headmaster, walked over to him and gave him a hug. Lily was glad to give out hugs to those who needed them.

"How are you Professor?" Lily asked.

"Doing better than expected. This must be the first time you've been here, since young Harry was born, if my memory serves correctly," the aged Headmaster said.

"Yes, yes it is." Lily answered. She turned to her son and said: "Harry, did you know that you were born here, in this very castle? Many people were here that day and all the students heard that announcement. They all cheered for you, Every one of them."

Harry didn't know what to say, so he just smiled. He knew his Mum was aware of many things, knew many things, so he just kept his ears open and didn't say much. He learned much that way. He had questions, but so too, did a lot of little boys.

The four of them went to the Great Hall to eat lunch. When they went through the open doors, every one of the students saw who was coming in. Silence fell upon the Great Hall for the students all knew who was there; The students all had eyes on one person: Lily. She was the one who fought the Dark Lord and his death eaters, alone, in Hogsmead Village, and finally fought off the Demons and stopped them; the one magical being, a lone and very pregnant witch who finally was the one to talk to Father, every one of them watching, and wondering, totally in awe. She did all this to protect her unborn son.

And here she was, coming in with her son, Harry.

They all stopped eating and just watched them walk up to the head table, but Lily stopped and went back to the Gryffindor House Table. She was a member of that house and still, after her years from graduation, she still considered herself a member, once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor. She sat down in the middle of the table, mainly so the other students could be near her and talk with her. She knew this and gratefully accommodated them. Charlie sat down across from her and young Harry sat down next to her.

Many questions were asked, but the students were a bit hesitant, in awe of Lily and who she was, what she was, everything. But, Lily exuded an aura of peace and love, something that each student felt.

Dumbledore sat and ate and watched Lily, carefully, at how the students reacted to her, which was totally positive. 'She's the one. She'd do nicely.' Dumbledore nodded his head at making his final decision, for it was One Decision he'd have to make, eventually.

He had the perfect candidate.

As soon as Dumbledore made his final decision, in his mind, Lily looked up at him. She looked directly into his eyes and smiled the warmest smile she had. Dumbledore had a feeling that she knew what he was thinking, though he couldn't prove it. Still, he had that feeling and it was a good one.

Lily continued smiling at him and nodded her head at him as if to affirm his suspicion that he'd just now realized.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter: Raising Harry**_

Molly loved little children.

And she had a brand new one in the Burrow.

And it was Harry.

Molly wanted to help Lily in taking care of the little one and provide her with whatever she needed, including advice, council, and babysitting time for when she and James wanted to get out by themselves. They will need that time together, alone, to continue bonding, keeping their marriage strong for the many trials ahead.

Molly also remembered how Harry was treated and raised by his Aunt Petunia, Lily's Sister. Molly thought of Petunia, briefly, and wondered about her. She was strange; Molly had always wondered if Petunia was a squib since Lily was a full witch. It was possible. Living with a Muggle family, as a Muggle. Hummm. If this were so, then maybe, somewhere down the line, one of Petunia's descendents may turn out to be fully magical! Wouldn't Petunia be surprised at that? Wonder what Vernon would say? Molly shook her head.

Anyway, back to Harry. Molly wanted to make sure that Harry was hugged and loved and treated as a member of the Weasley Family, which he now is. Molly had no doubt about THAT, and she'd defend Harry, and her family against anyone who said otherwise. So, too, would the rest of the family.

All Molly's son's remember how Harry was originally raised, so they promised to take care of him, love him and show him a good time while growing up. He'd deserved that much and more. They all did various things to help him.

For instance, it was Ginny who had taken all of his old, original pictures from his trunk that was in the attic, the wizarding pictures and the few Muggle pictures that he'd had from when his Aunt Petunia gave them to him, and what he'd been given from various friends of his parents. Ginny put them all up on the wall in his room for him and anyone else to see. She'd labeled them accurately.

Ginny was asked about this and she said that she did it so that he would get used to seeing them and maybe remember some of his former life and friends.

Ginny did have, at times, some good ideas, and this was one of them.

Lily agreed, surprisingly, readily.

Besides, she liked the pictures and for the same reason, she wanted to remember some of the members of the original Order of the Phoenix, she did need her memories back, but she'd remembered that she'd been told that they'd return when needed.

The Wizarding picture that was taken the day Harry was born, this Wizarding picture that showed all the Weasley Family standing together, with baby Harry, was also posted up in a central location where it'd be noticed by anyone coming into the room. It was to present to the entire family evidence that something was being done for them, everyone of them, foretelling future events. This was not magic being preformed on them, but a blessing that was given to them, everyone of them, the day that Harry was born.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter: Harry**__**'**__**s Childhood at the Burrow**_

Harry looked up at his Mum for the longest time, he was at the kitchen table, along with the rest of

the family, and he just looked at his Mum, not seeing anything, nor saying anything,

fork held in mid air.

"Harry, dear," said Molly, "is anything wrong?"

Harry did not respond. Instead he just continued looking, seemingly, at his Mum. Everyone at the table suddenly became concerned and not just slightly either!

"Arthur, oh Arthur, what's wrong with Harry? Something's' happening. This isn't supposed to happen. I thought we're all safe now, now that it's all over." Molly cried out.

One of the boys, Bill, got up and went over to his Mum and placed an arm around his Mum's shoulder, comforting her.

James held on to Lily's hand, looking at Harry. Deep down, they both knew that there was no dark magic present here. So, they just waited.

Then, Harry came out of it. He put down his fork and looking up at his Mum asked her a question: "Mum, I just saw a room, a circular room. It was all decorated in red and gold. There was a fireplace there with a fire in it, and lots of kids sitting in large overstuffed chairs and couches. I just saw you and Dad there, except that you looked a little younger and, well, kinda different. Your hair was brown and fuzzy, bushy like, not like the long and straight and red that it is now. Do you know what this is?"

The entire family looked at Harry, perplexed, puzzled, and relieved. At least there was no dark magic present and Molly could relax. The expression on her face was all smiles.

"Lily, dear, you tell him what he saw. He is your son, you know." Molly asked Lily.

Lily smiled and put her arm around Harry and hugged him deeply, pulling him closer to her.

"Harry," Lily begun, "what you saw was the common room of Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Our entire family attended that school and was sorted in to Gryffindor House. That is the house where only the bravest of students go, those students who would sacrifice greatly in order to help others."

Harry looked up at his Mum, smiling, and asked her the most surprising question: "Will I be there?"

Lily looked directly into her sons' emerald green eyes, placing her hands on his shoulders, and with her emotions running so close, tears streaming down her gentle cheeks from her own emerald green eyes, told her dear son "My dear son, of all the people to be sorted into the House of Gryffindor, the house of the brave hearted, the noble, you'd be the first. You, dear Harry, are the noblest; the bravest of us all, for you've paid a price far beyond what any of us have paid. You, my son, are the Heir of Godric Gryffindor, the founder of Gryffindor House and being his heir it is you who are the Defender of Hogwarts."

As Lily was talking to her son, Harry, She was shimmering brightly, transformed into her spiritual self, exhibiting the Glory that her Father had bestowed upon her. Her family, always near by, had seen her daily, even knew of her habits, but the one thing they could not get used to, and could never get too much of seeing, was her transfiguration to that of her Glorious self.

What her family heard her say, about the description of Harry's vision, they agreed on, but what they'd not expected, what had took them totally by surprise was her revelation of Harry's inheritance: His Two Fold Inheritance: the Heir and the Defender. To say that the family was stunned by this simple revelation was putting it mildly, no one said a word, not a single sound was made at the supper table for many long minutes, so overwhelmed were the entire rest of Lily's family. That was something that only two people knew: Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter himself, told to him, in his first life, in the Headmaster's office at the end of Harry's Second Year after having overcome the Monster Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, having defeated Voldemort and rescuing Ginny, the young lady he loved with all his heart, but never told anyone.

James was sitting on Harry's other side, his hand gently resting on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up at James, smiled.

"Dad, I'd like to be brave like you, one day, like you and Mum." Harry announced.

"Son, that you will, that you will! You've already proven your worth, your valor to us all many times over. In fact, it's your Mum and I who have to keep up with you!" James replied to his son. He laughed gently and hugged Harry.

Everyone looked at the three of them, amazed at the lesson that was just taught, that just came out of the clear blue sky, that was suddenly thrust upon them that taught them all the worth of self, of each of their individual selves.

But, they kept in mind the Heir of Gryffindor, sitting in their midst, right beside his Mum, this glorious woman who had fought and held at bay all the Demons of Hell, to protect her baby.

But sitting there at the table that eventful evening sat a young lady, whose heart fairly well soared and sang with joy over these new revelations about the one she dearly loved.

And that joyful young lady was Ginny. Through these few short years, she'd kept in mind what Lily told her that day in Gringotts' about her dreams coming true. She believed now what Lily told her then. Harry, even though he was still just a little boy, in body only – but which held his magnificent indomitable spirit – was still deeply loved by the young woman who still held his heart.

She always would.

Now she just had to bide her time and wait for his small body to grow and mature to match his inner spirit.

Ginny had patience. Her heart was at peace now.

"Ginny, dear," said Molly as she looked at Ginny, "why are you smiling so?"

Everyone immediately looked at Ginny, including Lily, who just smiled back at her, and winked, knowing Ginny's innermost desire, but didn't voice it because Lily just didn't want to embarrass her. There were some things that just could NOT be kept secret in this family and that was Ginny's love for Harry: It was as if there were a sign hanging over her saying: Ginny loves Harry.

"Oh, nothing, Mum, nothing at all!" answered Ginny, still smiling that small mischievous smile.

Later that night, after all had gone to bed, Arthur and Molly lay resting and Molly spoke to Arthur about the conversation at supper.

"Arthur, dear," Molly began as she rolled over and looked at him, "we've got in our home, right now, the bravest people I've ever heard of. Not brave just for being willing to sacrifice themselves for one another, but for their deeds, incredible as they are. Even in the history of magic class I took, under Professor Binns, I've never heard of their kind of bravery. What does all this mean, Arthur?"

"Molly, dear, I just don't know how to answer you. We've got one amazing family, but something tells me that with all this ability, this bravery and willingness to sacrifice, that so much will be required of us. And that concerns me. What will it cost us in the end, if anything?" Arthur replied to his beloved wife.

"I don't know, dear. I just want our family to be together. I don't want to loose any of them." Molly said, more to her own self, than to Arthur, but he heard her, obviously, and didn't know what to say.

But, there was one person who heard her anguished statement of fear for her family. He decided to send to his dear Daughter a bit of comfort for she has played a very valuable part in His plan.

The next day saw little Harry in the orchard. Harry is the usual little boy, running, playing, climbing trees in the orchard, and swimming in the lake. Some of his fun times are chasing the gnomes in the garden. He never hurts them, just played with them, joyfully, laughing. The gnomes seemed to understand this and played with Harry in return

There were times, though, when Harry would just sit under one of the trees close to the Burrow and watch the setting sun.

Here, he'd be thinking, just thinking.

Molly would be in the kitchen and on these days she'd just look out the window and watch him carefully, lovingly, wondering what he was thinking, but as always her concerns for him were only a small distance from her mind, especially when it came to her beloved Harry.

Harry had his parents with him now, his true parents, the ones he longed for in his other life, but, still, Molly would always love him.

Molly called for Ginny: "Ginny, dear."

"Yes, Mum?" Ginny replied.

"Harry is out in the yard, just sitting under the tree. Could you go see him, see if he's ok? I know that you and him are close, always have been. I just want to see if he's ok." Molly asked her daughter.

"Sure, Mum." Ginny replied.

"Hi, Harry." Said Ginny as she walked up to him and sitting down next to him.

"Hi, Ginny," Replied Harry. He looked at her, smiling, his little boy smile playing across his face. But he just turned back and continued looking at the setting sun.

"What are you thinking about?" Ginny asked Harry gently.

Harry was silent for a long moment before replying.

"Thoughts keep running through my mind, events I've never done before, sometimes, I see faces of people I don't know, but should. Its' like a memory coming back from some long forgotten place."

"Don't worry about those memories, Harry. They are real." Ginny told Harry, trying to comfort him.

Harry looked at her, puzzled. "They are?"

"Yes." Ginny looked at Harry, straight into his eyes. "Everyone of them are of you, they actually took place, so, please, don't worry. But, just remember one thing: You, of all people in our world, are special, so very special. And Harry, its' all due to one thing: Your Mum. It was her sacrificing her life so that you could live that started all of this. So, please, don't blame her, but instead thank her for her sacrifice those many years ago that enabled you to live. Just think on what I've told you, in a positive way and don't go laying blame on anyone, ok?"

Harry looked back at Ginny, his little boy eyes boring straight into Ginny's'. He was thinking. He smiled. "Ok, Ginny, I don't quite understand all of this, it'll take me time to think it out. Thanks, for telling me."

"Harry, what has your Mum and Dad told you?" Ginny asked Harry. "May I ask?"

"I've not talked with her or Dad about my memories, it just seemed silly." Harry replied.

Ginny turned to Harry, took his face in her gentle, warm hands and turning him to face her. They were just inches apart, looking into each others' eyes: "Harry, its' not silly! All those memories are real, just as real as all those Wizarding photographs on the wall of your room."

Harry looked back at Ginny. She's right, he told himself, after all, she was there and she's older than me.

"Ok, Ginny. I believe you." said Harry.

"Good", Replied Ginny. "Now that we've got that covered, do you have any other questions?"

"Yes, If I have other questions, later on, can I go ask you?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny looked at Harry, "Of course, anytime you want."

"Thanks, Ginny. It'll take some time to ask, not that I don't have questions. I just have to have my mind straight about asking." Harry told Ginny.

"It's getting dark now, Harry. You want to go in?"

"Sure!" replied Harry as he jumped up. "But, would you ride me on your shoulders?"

Harry was still just a little boy.

As Ginny was walking back to the Burrow with Harry on her shoulders, he held onto her by holding her hair. "Ginny, I like your hair. It feels so soft."

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny replied.

"I've always like your hair, Ever since the summer after my first year when I saw you here in the Burrow."

Ginny stopped walking immediately. She was shocked, she just gasped at his revelation. How much MORE will he remember, before she's ready? Or – any of us are ready, for that matter? Ginny thought about all Harry had just said, short as his statement was, worried, nervous, but not knowing why.

They reached the house, and Ginny put Harry down, went in to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Harry went upstairs to his room as fast as his little legs would carry him, but, not before Molly stopped him on the foot of the stairs.

"What about my hug, Harry?" Molly asked her favorite little boy.

Harry rushed back to Molly and jumped into her arms, hugging her and giving her a kiss on her cheek. Harry whispered to Molly, "Thanks, for taking me in and wanting to be my Mum when I didn't have one." Molly just held onto the little boy in her arms. Harry began crying, softly at first, then his small little body began shaking harder, the tears pouring out of his Emerald Green Eyes. Harry held onto Molly with as firm a grip as his little arms could hold her with. He just cried and cried.

Molly just sat down on the bottom of the stair steps, still holding him in her arms. Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table observing the entire proceeding. She knew why he was crying so much for: the pain and suffering he endured in his previous life over being so alone with no family and realizing just how much the Weasley's really loved him, especially Molly. It just now came to him and he had to get it out, to express his sorrow and sadness he'd felt then but couldn't express.

"Harry, listen to me. I loved you then when you first came here. I knew who you were when I first saw you on the platform at Kings Cross Station when you asked me for directions. So to, did Ginny. I've loved you since then and always will. Even though your natural Mum, Lily, couldn't help you as your Mum, I was always there for you. You HAD a family – US! I know you were mistreated by Lily's sister and her family, but that's all over and done with. This, the Burrow, is your home now and always will be. You're home, with your family, your Mum and Dad are here now as we are." Lily pulled Harry off her shoulder, which was wet with his tears; Molly held onto his face in her gentle hands and looked into his red and tear soaked eyes. "I love you, Harry. You're home now, son, forever, with those who love you." Molly smiled at him and touched her forehead to his, rubbing her nose against his. "Feel better now?" she asked softly.

Harry sniffed, nodding his head in the affirmative.

"Good, now I'll always be here for you as will your Mum. Go find her and talk with her. She needs you to do that. Ok?"

"Ok, Molly." Harry replied.

Harry, being the little boy he is, jumped down and ran upstairs, happy at last, at long last.

Molly just stood there touching her cheek where Harry kissed her, with his words ringing in her ears, gently, lovingly. A small tear fell down her cheek, "Oh, Harry!" she whispered to herself. Molly was happy. The words Harry said to her, as she held him in her arms, would stay in Molly's mind for the rest of her days as a loving reminder of the good that she'd done for a young man not so many years ago.

The love she'd shown Harry had not gone unnoticed. Unknown to Molly, or anyone else, Molly had just placed herself in the very midst of plans for which her integrity and gentle love would very much be needed, and tested - unto the uttermost farthing of everything she'd have to give.

Later that evening, after supper, Lily and James walked outside in the garden, together, walking side by side, holding hands. After these few years together since they were married, they were still courting one another, still very much in love with one another. There, at sunset, silhouetted against the setting sun, the entire family noticed them standing, facing one another, their arms wrapped around each other, glowing their brilliant white color, emanating their Fathers' Love and protection that was bestowed upon them. They've been seen like this so many times, demonstrating unknowingly to their family how a married couple should be.

Their family was well pleased by their example and wanted very much to be the same way.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter: Trouble and The Expected One's Arrival**_

The centaurs were a race apart from the Wizarding world, yet they were a part of the Wizarding world. To Lily, they seemed to be on the outside looking in, viewing what was happening, but not taking part.

That is, until they met Lily.

Lily seemed to have an 'effect' upon those she met, although she'd only met those who were a part of the Wizarding world she did not know what would happen when she would meet other 'non-magical' folks as Hagrid would put it.

Lily's heritage was a very deciding factor in all her confrontations, whether or not those confrontations would be for the good or bad.

But, the centaurs changed all that.

Of all the humans they disliked, which was all, they got along only with one: Albus Dumbledore, that is, until Lily came along.

Lily knew she needed their knowledge and help, plus their influence, but that would be later, much later. Still, she must make that first step.

To the Centaurs Lily was viewed as unlike any human they'd ever met, some even saw her as 'one of them.'

Ever since the confrontation, or battle, in Hogsmead Village that Lily had, both with Voldemort and subsequently with the Demons, the centaurs were forced to rethink their stand on humans, especially with Lily. To them, anyone who could stand up against so much odds and not kill your enemy and in addition, be pregnant, was someone to at least try to be friends with. Surely, there was nothing any of them could do in a confrontation with her, even though they knew, or felt, that she'd not hurt them. And, THAT was the deciding factor: She didn't want to hurt them, she was kind towards them.

"James," Lily was about to ask her husband a question, and he KNEW something was afoot with Lily, in fact, had been afoot for a while.

"Yes, Dear?" He replied, smiling his 'I know you're up to something, look.

"What?" she replied.

"Oh, nothing Dear. I just wondered how long you'd been up to something, that's all." He replied, smiling greatly, almost laughing.

"What do you mean 'up to something'? Why do I have to be 'up to something' to ask my husband a question?"

Lily was faking her anger, but could not hold back her laughter at being pleased by her husband, so very much pleased by him at just how well he 'knew!' her.

"Oh, James! Anyway, I was just thinking – about the Centaurs. You remember them, don't you? From our 5th year."

"Hum mm? – Oh, yes. They're the ones who carted off Umbridge! Good folks, Centaurs, wonderful folks." James was smiling broadly and enjoying it – a good pleasant memory!

"Now, James, don't be too hard on her. She's paid dearly for what she's done, so lets let that experience be forgotten. The pain anyway. Remember the lesson to not be like what she did!" Lily explained, or tried to.

She noticed, lately that sometimes people would not understand this side of her – forgiveness.

"Oh, Lily, I understand, besides, I'd like to see Umbridge back in her old job – as assistant to the minister of Magic."

"Oh, how nice of you to say that, she is experienced in that job." Lily said.

"Yea, and I'd like for the Minister for Magic to be Firenze!" James added with peels of laughter.

"Oh! You! James! What am I going to do with you?" Lily crossed her arms and set a frown on her face. "Humph!" she said.

James reached over to his dearly beloved – taking her into his arms, "well, since we're here I have one idea." He kissed her, passionately, a definite sign he loved her deeply.

_Lily immediately melted in his embrace. "Oh, James! . . . . . . ,"_

Lily relived those precious and tender moments she had with her husband, James, as she was walking through the forbidden forest. She knew, or rather, felt, the direction she must go. This feeling of direction was most easily obtained from her conversation she'd had with her Father.

"Mum, how much longer 'till we get there?" asked young Harry.

"MUM," asked Harry again, more insistently.

"What? Oh, not much longer now, thanks." Lily replied a bit absently, collecting her thoughts.

"Why're we going here?" Harry asked.

"Well, son, I want to meet with the Centaurs." Lily responded. "You see, Harry, they're a very important part of the Magical World and they've not been a part of it. Well, I want to change that."

"Why, Mum?"

"They are a part of our world, son, and some see them as not good enough just because they don't preform magic, but they are magic just by being who and what they are."

Onward they walked through the forbidden forest till Lily stopped.

"Harry! Stand still, don't move, just stay beside me and take my hand. Be quiet!" Lily said this knowing that those whom she was seeking were all around her. She was not afraid for herself, never for herself, but, there was one person, one little boy for whom she had stood up to, even the very demons from the darkest pit, to protect him, and this would be no different!

With that warning said, lily instantly Shimmered and suddenly burst forth into a glowing form of light, of the most intense beauty. This was her protection that she was giving for her son, her only son.

He didn't have the protection that she and James did, so it was up to her to protect him. Besides, this way it would be obvious to them whom she sought out just Who she was, or is.

In front of Lily there came walking out – a Centaur!

Lily came looking for them, and bringing her son so that he could meet them, among other reasons more long term.

When the Centaurs saw Lily and her son, they wondered just how she got so far into their realm without being noticed until, that is, they saw her transform. One of the centaurs walked out towards her.

"We all know who you are, not by name, but by reputation, which precedes you." Thus, was the announcement made indicating they knew her. Lily had an idea they'd know her but wasn't sure. But in the future all the inhabitants of the Magical World would know Lily Potter by sight and not be afraid, either of her or for her.

"Please, do not be afraid of us, we will not hurt you – ever." The Centaur Leader said.

Thus was made the announcement that Lily had been looking for.

"I've come to talk with you. Is that ok?" Lily asked.

One of the Centaurs walked up to Lily a little closer, "Normally, we don't mix with humans, but we've made an exception with Dumbledore, now, we'll make another exception with you."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Lily said this kindly as she returned to her normal self.

"Why do you seek us out?" the Centaur Leader asked.

"I wanted to get to know you. I realize that you don't like us, but, maybe, over time, just a few of us can at least talk with each other, just in case a need arises." Lily said all this trying to diffuse their anger.

"What you say has merit for you, but what of us? Why does your kind want us?"

"You are a part of the Magical World. We all need each other, though how and why, I don't know – yet. But, I want you and your people to know that you can trust me." Lily said this with much hope in her.

"Why? We know you're a good human, but isn't your first allegiance to your own kind?"

"My intentions are to bring Peace, not strife or hardship, between us. I have a feeling that in the future, the far future, we'll need one another." Lily said.

"We'll see, but we do trust you, we see that you've not pulled out your wand. That is good."

"Thank you, but to be honest with you, I feel I don't need it when I'm with you. If I felt that I needed it I wouldn't have brought my son with me." Lily mentioned this anxiously.

The Centaur Leader looked at Harry, long and hard, furrowing his brow as if trying to remember – something. Then he smiled and a realization came to him.

"I remember something about this one. I seem to recall meeting someone else, a student and his classmates years ago. This boy looked a lot like your son here. That couldn't have been him. Your son is much younger."

Lily smiled, resting her hand on Harry's shoulder, she nudged him forward some towards the centaur. "You're not confused, he is the same boy you met those many years ago."

The Centaur looked at Lily, astonishment written all over his face. "You mean you have the power to make your son younger?"

"No, it's a very long story and I'd like to discuss it with you, now, if you'd like. Besides, you and your people will learn much about us." Lily said.

"Come with me Lily and bring your son with you, we have much to discuss."

During the meeting between the Centaurs and Lily, both learned much about the other, but what was unexpected was how they were seen through the eyes of the other. For the first time each could see themselves as they were seen.

Lily saw how the Centaurs viewed the rest of the Magical World. One of the problems, the cause of it all was the use of magic. Centaurs did not have magical abilities, so they feared those who did. As the Centaur Leader put it to Lily: "Your magical abilities give you the feeling that you're better than those who don't have it."

Harry looked up at his Mum after he heard what the Centaur Leader said, and told her, "Mum, just because we can preform magic doesn't make us better than others. It means we have the responsibility to help others."

Lily was amazed at her son's perception. Suddenly, it seemed that some of his past life's experiences were coming back to him in the form of lessons he'd learned.

And, The Centaurs, upon hearing Harry, whispered amongst themselves.

The Centaur Leader walked over to Harry and knelt down to look Harry in the eye, saying: "Young fold, you are wise beyond your years. It seems what you learned previously did not leave you. One day, you will become a great leader."

The Centaur looked at Lily, "Lily, because of what you've told me, and who you are, we grant you access to us. Anytime you wish to visit us, or to talk with us, you may come into our realm with no fear of harm befalling you."

He turned to look at Harry, saying, "This privilege is also granted to you, young fold."

"Thank you, I'll always honor you and your people. I have a lot to learn from you." Harry replied in all honesty, young as he was.

Lily reached over to the Centaur and shook his hand, but then, spontaneously gave him a hug as her way of appreciation.

Hugging a human was foreign to him, after all, he'd only just seen them from a distance, but actually having one touch him was formerly unthinkable, but now . . . , ? He didn't know what to think.

But, one thing was certain, this human female he liked.

As Lily and Harry were leaving, the Centaur asked her a question, which was unusual: "If I should need to talk with you, to make contact, how can I reach you?"

Lily stopped for a moment and thought: They don't know that many humans, and some humans would be fearful of them. Who, then, could she suggest?

Then it occurred to her: Hagrid! They know him, he's kind and Hagrid would pass along any messages to her. Besides, Dumbledore would be involved or at least be aware of what would be going on, and that's good.

"Do you know of the gamekeeper at Hogwarts by the name of Hagrid? He's a half giant, and lives in a small stone house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest on the Hogwarts grounds? He and I are very close friends and He'd be delighted to have you visit him. You'd have nothing to fear from him, in fact, he'd probably protect you." Lily asked.

"I'll remember Hagrid and will convey any messages through him." The Centaur Leader replied, happily.

Lily smiled and waved as they departed, as did Harry

As they were going back home, by way of Hagrid' and Hogwarts, Lily asked Harry: "Well, what did you learn?"

"That they're people, just like us, and that they're intelligent. They could teach us some thing's that we probably don't even know"

"Notice anything else, Harry?

"Hum, well, yea, but I don't know if this would sound right, Mum."

"Just go ahead and say what you're thinking. Was this a general 'feeling' of yours or something else?" Lily asked.

"Yes, it was a feeling, that they gave me the impression that they weren't telling us, you, everything. Seems there's something amiss or wrong, like there's something that's bothering them." Harry mentioned this hesitantly.

Lily stopped walking and looked at her son. "Harry," she smiled placing her hand on his shoulder,

"I'm very pleased with you. Your observation was accurate and to the point."  
"Thanks, Mum." Harry was so pleased and happy that his Mum was here, with him now, teaching

him, leading him, guiding him.

"You know something, Mum?" Harry asked his mother.

"What's that, son?"

"Of all the wealth in all the world, none can compare to the love of family." Harry looked directly

at his very own Mum. After he said this he was silent for a very long time. He didn't know why he said

this; It's just that there were times when memories, memories that for the present time, seemed foreign to

him, would creep up into the front of his mind. They seemed like long forgotten memories, feelings that

he, or someone, had. Right now, he seemed to be having one of those thoughts.

"Harry," Lily said to her son, as she went up to him and wrapped her arms around her son, her

beloved son, tears streaming down her cheeks. Why, she didn't know, just that for some unexplained

reason, she remembered a fellow student who was an orphan, who tried so valiantly to be brave, to fit in,

who had no family, except the Weasley's who both separately, and together, loved and respected that one

lone young boy who felt he had no one.

But that one statement, uttered by Molly, 'He's as good as mine', 'Who else has he got?' rang

through Lily's' mind. That's why Harry is the way he is: He missed his parents so much and was so glad to

know that there was someone who truly wanted and loved him for who he was: Harry, just Harry.

"Son, Harry, I understand you and what you said. I understand your feelings so very much, the

depth of which you'll begin to understand one day, when you are a parent." Lily said this trying not to cry,

tears of happiness.

"Thanks, Mum, for being my Mum, tell Dad that I love him too, and appreciate him being here and

being my Dad. I needed you both for so long, I felt so lonely, so left out without you, I just had to prove

that I was really good enough. I hope I am."

"Oh, Son, I wanted to be here with you, just to be your Mum, full time. That's why I came back,

that's why Father gave me this second chance and I'll do everything proper to be your very own Mum. I

love you, Son, as Mums always do. I'll never, ever let you down. I promise that."

Harry looked up at his Mum and Lily looked down at her son, both smiling, both knowing that

Harry

was rapidly regaining his memories, as they were needed. But, most importantly, they knew that they were

a family, and that families were forever, hence why else could Lily have come back and Harry had wanted

his Mum and Dad so much?

"Mum, there's a question I've got to ask you. It just occurred to me, just now." Harry asked.

"Oh, what is it, son.?" Lily responded.

"I've got the feeling, that as much as I've wanted you and Dad back, and I did, I do, it's just that,

well, it seems that sometime in the future, I don't know when, something's going to happen, a choice will

have to be made. I don't know, maybe I'm just rambling, Mum."

Lily looked down at her son, then stooped down till she was at eye level with him and said, "Son,

some things happen for a reason. They are tests given to us to measure our faithfulness in using what gifts

Father has given to us. Why these 'tests' are given, and of their utmost importance are, only He knows.

Just do your best and never fear."

"Ok, Mum, I'll remember that." Harry said. And with that done, he reached over to his Mum and

kissed her on the cheek and hugged her.

"Now, to the matter at hand, would you like to go back and talk with the Centaurs, see what it was

they left out?" Lily asked Harry.

"Yes, lets. Maybe it'll show them that we care." Harry replied.

They both turned back and went in the direction of the Centaurs realm.

Upon arriving there, they were greeted warmly and the Leader was glad to have them back again,

unexpectedly as it was.

"Welcome, to what I owe your return so soon?" he asked.

Lily said to him: "When we were talking, my son and I had the feeling that there was something

that you wanted to talk with us about, something that you 'left out'? We do care about you, that's why

we're back."

The Centaur Leader looked at them both and thought. "Come; walk with me, both of you. There's

something I must tell you."

As the three of them walked in the forest the Centaur Leader explained his feelings, his findings.

"We've found out many things from watching the Magical World from the outside, even as you say

that we're a part of it, a very far part of it, certainly not in the middle."

"What is it? Is it serious?" Lily asked.

"Yes, it is serious but not immediately so, just a few of them. It has the potential of turning into

something much larger. You see, there are many of your kind that doesn't like what's been happening to

their magical world and this peace is not to their liking. We can see meetings taking place deep in the

forest, away from the rest of their people. Not many but enough to cause problems if left unattended by

your people."

"Thank you for telling me this. I knew that something would be rising up out of the ashes of

Voldemort's' demise. I just didn't know what it would be nor when. I just did not think it'd be this soon.

" Lily answered him, and voiced her own thoughts, her own fears.

"Lily, do not despair. I can see fear and hopelessness written all over your face and expressions.

This is something that we all have to confront, especially us, for we more so than any others in the magical

world have much to fear. We just don't have the latent magical abilities that you have. When we witnessed

your defeating Voldemort, as well as the Demons, we were all so joyful. A real burden had been lifted from

our shoulders. That's why we so trusted you, even though we didn't let you know at first."

The Centaur Leader walked some more, stopped and turned to Lily, "Lily, we need you to help us

survive. This is something that we can't overcome on our own. My kind fear your kind very much, but at the

same time, well, we do know that there are those among you who are kind to us."

He opened his arms out, palms up, looking at Lily, "Help us, Lily, please. I don't know how else to

put it. The fate of our kind rests with you, eventually."

"I've known for a long time now, through my Headmaster and Father, that I hold the key to the future

of the entire Wizarding World's Peace. Right now, we have it, but as one of my Professors taught me:

Constant Vigilance. I'll be talking with my Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts and we'll both see

what we can do. We have special people, Aurors who can look into the people who are causing this. It'll take

a long time, but eventually, a long, long time from now, there'll come another confrontation."

Lily looked down now, turning her gaze away from the Centaur, because of what she was about to tell him of the far future. Looking up at him, and in a hurtful voice she told him: "In the future, the far future, our magical kind will be faced with a choice from an enemy who is powerful and determined, from those who can not die but wish us gone. We'll be faced with the task of fighting for our very existence, our very way of life. This is the heaviest burden I've ever carried and I don't know just how to carry it. I've gone to my Father for support and like he told me in Hogsmead Village, he will never leave me. It is up to me to gather together all our people, all kinds, kindred's, forms, from all over our world to support me in this future confrontation. The successful conclusion of it, I've been promised by Father is a gift, a gift of unparalleled magnitude for all of us."

The Centaur Leader looked at Lily, astonishment crossed his face, and unable to speak for a long time he just tried to fathom the depths of what Lily just disclosed to him.

"I don't know how to thank you for this information. All of us will help you in any way that we are able to. I just don't know how to thank you. It's just knowing that while we're going through all these trials, that there's someone out there who is willing to be with us, not for gain, but for the sake of just helping us. Tell Dumbledore this, for me, for us, would you? And let him know that he is most welcome anytime, not that he wasn't but now, he is most welcome indeed."

"I'll certainly tell him. And, don't worry; you've got friends, many of them. Just remember: I'll not let you down. I'll be right there, beside you, at the very last, you have my word of honor on that. That's why I'm here." Lily told the Centaur Leader all this, trying to put some hope back into him.

"Remember what Harry said: "We have the responsibility to help others." Lily reminded him And, may I add: "To whom much is given, much is expected. We in the Magical World have been given much, so much is expected in return, and we will give much."

The Centaur Leader smiled at Lily; He had not seen so much willingness to give to others in any other human, so much, just so much. And he told her so.

A bond had been formed that very day, between the race of Centaurs and Humans - A bond that would prove good and lasting to both.

And to Harry, the young, small boy in body only, well, this very day he learned much and matured quickly; He learned much about his Mum and how she gave much to others, by example, and never complaining.

He learned how to love.

Later, in the Venerable Old Headmasters' Office, sat Lily. Harry was being taken care of by Professor McGonagall. As Lily sat there, she poured her heart out to Dumbledore, tears just streaming down her face at the trials, the fears of what her future was to bring to her. She told him all about the meeting with the Centaurs, what was said, the feelings they each had, and also Harry's contribution.

"I wonder where Harry gets his insight?" Albus said out loud, thoughtfully, a mischievous smile played upon his face, his eyes twinkling.

Lily looked up at him wondering why he said that, when he told her the answer to her unspoken question. "Lily, Harry is your son. YOUR son. The very qualities that he demonstrates comes from both you and James. Please, don't be surprised at the good things he says, does, and exhibits, because they all emanate from you. He is a credit to you."

"I know, but still, what am I to do? It seems all the Wizarding world will eventually turn to me for help, like they did to Harry. But this, THIS !, is just too much! My small slender shoulders can only bear so much. I've known for a long time what's to happen. I can understand now, how Professor Trelawney is. Just knowing the future and the attending responsibilities is just too great for me. I don't know where I'm to get the strength."

Lily just put her head down on his desk and cried and cried, uncontrollably. Albus walked around the desk and put his hand on her shoulder, patting her, giving her some quiet confidence, some charity of heart before he spoke.

"Lily, do not despair, you are not alone in all of your troubles that you face. We're in this together, and just because you're at the center of it doesn't mean you have to carry the whole weight of responsibility on your own shoulders. Remember how Harry was when he was a student here? Remember how he felt, how he acted towards others when he felt that he had to carry the entire weight of responsibility of defeating Voldemort, on his own shoulders?"

Lily looked up at her old headmaster, "Yes, I remember, it was tearing him apart, causing him much anguish, even to the point of distancing himself from his friends, from James and me, even Ginny whom he dearly loved very much. He told me he didn't want us to get killed because of him, he felt THAT responsible."

"That's how you're acting now, Lily. Harry gets it from you. Both of you carry responsibility too much. You have to let others assist you, even though, in the end, its' you who has to bear the responsibility, still, you have to let others help. Others whom you are here to protect, to serve, want to feel useful, wanted and needed by you, so you should allow them that privilege of helping you. Remember the Elves? Let them, let their actions teach you a much needed lesson on how to serve. They are good teachers of responsibility.

Lily tried to dry her tears and her sniffles, and looked up at her Headmaster with her red rimmed eyes, embarrassed from crying so. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, thank you so very much for your much needed advice. One day, one day, I just hope to be as wise and helpful as you are, to all our people in our world."

Albus just stood there, thinking, thinking of the day a few short years ago when she came in to the castle with young Harry, and the immediate reaction the Castle had. It had been her first visit there since her marriage, and the birth of young Harry; He remembered vividly the reaction the Castle had:

The Expected One had arrived at Hogwarts, and it was Lily.

He was remembering all the times he'd seen her, with her friends Harry, Ron and Ginny, how they'd been together. The foursome were into everything together, solving mysteries, supporting one another and taking on responsibilities that fully grown and experienced wizards would shy away from in mortal fear, but these four just stood their ground and faced up to every challenge, every fear that was sent their way, unbidden. How could he have missed it? The thousand years' wait and search was over and at hand, even then, and he'd not even seen the answer to it. And here she was, she – The Expected One – she who held so much power, and authority that even SHE didn't realize the immensity of that which she commanded, was here, in his office asking him, of all people, for advice. Life does hold many wonders, and Albus Dumbledore was just beginning to fathom the depths of those wonders.

From far away, this scene was viewed by Others – other Intelligences whom would stand by Lily's side and defend her absolutely, irrevocably and give her all the power, knowledge and abilities that she'd need to accomplish her given task, the task that was given, assigned her by her Father. And, Father had assigned to Lily one person she could go to for advice – he'd been trained well, and put into position for the day that awaited him so that he would be there to assist her and those who depended on her, and that individual was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus had one last thought while standing there with Lily: Looking up, he wondered how well he'd accomplished the task he'd been given. After all, both he and Lily were given assignments from the same source: Father.

One day, he mused, he'd have to tell her, but not yet, now is not the time. She has much more to accomplish before that's to take place, but it will be soon.


	22. Chapter 22

_** Chapter: The Family**__**'**__**s Reaction**_

**The Weight of Lily's Responsibility**

Lily took Harry back home, to the Burrow. She did not talk about her meeting with Dumbledore, not to Harry, nor to anyone else. She just wanted to sit and think

A lot.

When she came home, she let Harry go to his room and play and just be with the other members of the family so she could sit in the rocking chair in the living room all wrapped up in a hand made afghan for warmth. She just sat there in front of the fireplace, next to it, and just rocked and rocked, gently, just thinking about what he'd said. She had a lot of responsibilities resting on her shoulders, she didn't know, not just yet, the extent of what she'd have to face, no one did really until it was all over, completed, but that was life. All she wanted was to raise her son, to be a mother to him. She'd done that job the best she could up to and including sacrificing her very life to protect him, and she'd do it again, and again, as many times as it took to keep him safe.

She'd seen the harm, the fear and terrible anguish and heartbreak that evil causes here in mortality. She knew from her conversations with Father that knowing what evil is, how it feels, the emptiness of it is necessary in order to appreciate the goodness of life that Father has given us. But she was sorted into the house of Godric Gryffindor, the House of the Brave Hearted, the Noble, the House of those willing to sacrifice, some even to the extent of every last fiber of their very being. Lily knew that this was truly her, her real self, and she'd not have it any other way. The days, the moments she truly had to stand up and face the armies of Darkness, she knew she had her Father's support and so she would stand up and fight as much as necessary.

But Father had given her something she'd not expected, not at first anyway. She wasn't complaining, just worried that there was so much to do and with an unknown amount of time to do it in. At least she'd started by making friends with the Centaurs. Professor Dumbledore had appreciated that initiative because he wanted to talk with them. They were a resource he felt he could draw upon for the good of Hogwarts, especially when it came to dealing with the Forbidden Forest. So, she'd made a good start. Time to stop worrying, she sounded just like Harry did while he was a student at Hogwarts. The Headmaster was right about that: Harry got his feelings of responsibility from her and she knew she had to calm down and include others in her plans.

She looked up and saw that the family, all of them, were standing nearby just looking at her, not overtly, but nevertheless, just looking.

"Lily, dear, is everything alright with you? We all noticed that when you came home you looked worried and didn't speak to anyone. We're all here for you. And, dear, we do love you." Molly said this with concern, only concern. And, she did love her daughter in law; she really did, and the rest of the family loved Lily, so very much.

"Yes, Mum, everything is ok, well, sort of." She got up, the afghan still wrapped about her due to it being chilly; beside she needed something to snuggle up to. Ahhh, there's James, my husband! Lily walked up to James, him sitting down at the kitchen table and she just sat down in his lap and wrapped herself about him and stayed there and suddenly, with out warning, all the weight of her responsibilities seemed to bear her down so heavily. Lily, in the midst of her family, cried on her husbands' shoulders, she just cried and cried and cried. Her shoulders heaving with the sobs of the fears she'd witnessed in her visions that she'd been given. She saw the horrors, the wrenching devastation, the families' struggles and heartbreaks. She just couldn't deal with it all right now, and so, taking the advice of her dear old Headmaster, she went to her family for support for they all knew her so very well. She knew she would not be ashamed of revealing this side of herself to them. They were here to help her and they did their job magnificently.

Molly and Ginny went over to Lily, placing their hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing her aching heaving shoulders. James just held on to his wife, his eternal bride; It was this gentleness about him that let her know that he cared about her. Lily needed that from him more than anything else.

"What's wrong, dear?" Molly asked gently, after she'd quieted down some.

All the family from Arthur on down to Charlie, Bill, Percy, the twins, all were concerned and didn't say anything. Their presence here spoke volumes to Lily and they knew it.

"Just so much happened. Harry can tell you about some of it, but what bothers me, the most, what terrifies me, he doesn't know. I had to go talk to Dumbledore after Harry and I visited with the Centaurs. They are such a gentle people, but they're afraid of the future and they need our help, desperately. They can see what's going to happen in the future and their very existence is in question, and beyond that, so to is ours!"

Looking up at her family, whom she adored and loved so much, with out reservation, "I just don't know what to do. The problem is so large, and so terrible, I'll need the help of everyone, all of you, to stop what's coming."

Arthur spoke up first: "Lily, you know that we all are supporting you. Just let us know what to do and we'll do it. No question about that. And if we're not enough, there's the Ministry, the Aurors, and Hogwarts. We'll not let you down. We saw what you've faced in the past and we know we have to sacrifice, and apparently, sacrifice greatly this time."

Bill added: "I can get the Goblins to assist us. They've talked with me about you and James and Harry. They've told me many times that if they can help you, us, just ask." Bill really tried to show that he was concerned and it worked.

Lily looked at them all, her features softening some, but replied to Bill and Arthur's offer: "It's more than that, you see, with the demise of Voldemort, there's something else out there, much more terrible than just a warped power hungry wizard. It's much more severe. You've all, the entire Wizarding world, had a bare glimpse of it, in Hogsmead Village on the day that I stopped Voldemort. That's all I can say about whom it is, I don't want to cause fear in you, not in any of you, but I have to talk. In the end, at the very last, I'll need every single one of you; I'll need the entire Wizarding world gathered about me to overcome this final evil.

There's no other choice, not one.

Father has helped me in the past and will always be with me, even now, as I speak, He's listening, He's here with us now and its' so comforting. I've been taught by Him every morning since James and I were married." Lily looked at Molly and smiled lovingly. "Molly, you've been up and seen me in the garden, sitting near the orchard. You've seen the way I've been while there, the reactions I've had over the many visions I've been given. Your help then by just being here when I return is just so comforting, but still there are times, like now, that I just fold up. I'm still learning how to cope, it's a long process with so much responsibility."

All the family looked up from Lily to Molly and one another, not afraid, but impressed and happy that they were so honored by just knowing that their family was so honored in such a way.

"Lily," one of the twins spoke up quietly, "If Father is so strong, why does He want the entire Wizarding world with you on that day?"

"I don't really know the answer, it's something that I have to work out for myself, but in looking at it, what the gift is, we all have to co-operate, to give of ourselves completely, all of us, for as my son said to the Centaur Leader, 'We have the responsibility to help others'."

"Harry is right, you know." Said Ginny.

"Ginny, thank you, but there's more, a reason. You see, Father has many children, magical as well as non-magical, Muggles. And it'll be our responsibility to help them, to protect them. That which will be coming after us, we'll be the first. If we're destroyed, then the Muggles will be helpless, absolutely helpless, despite all their technology, their tools, nothing will protect them like we can.

"We," Lily held her hands to her breast, over her heart, continuing her final statement, "WE - are their only, their Final, their last - line of defense! I'm looking at the extermination of our people, our world and the Muggle world." Lily was quiet for a few seconds when she added, "With the gifts that Father has lovingly bestowed upon me, His Grace being one of them, they'll have to get through me first, and that'll never, EVER happen!"

"Why do they do this? What is it that they want?" Ginny asked. It was such a random thought, but, she was close to the heart of the matter.

Lily looked at Ginny, her eyes giving away her very thoughts. It was at that very moment that Ginny saw it in Lily's Eyes, the Compassion, the Grace, the Kindness and the Charity that she had.

Lily got up and walked to the window and just looked out for a short while, gathering up her robes in her arms. She just stood there clearing her throat, starting to speak, but very hesitantly. And, softly.

"They're looking for what the rest of us want, and need." Lily responded, afraid to even speak of it.

All the rest of the family were very quiet, afraid to disturb the moment that Lily had created.

Lily Evans Potter turned around, looking directly into the awaiting eyes of her most beloved Family, said, very softly, 'They're looking for forgiveness, but don't know how." Tears started pouring out of her Emerald Green Eyes, tears that showed her family the staggering level of compassion she, Lily, a Daughter of the Living God, had upon the very Least of her Father's Family – the Demons from the very Pit.

"Every morning, at sunrise, I sit out in the garden under the tree and am taught by Father. He tells me what I am to do, both now and in the future. He shows me, in Vision, Lessons I am to both learn and teach to others. One of those lessons, pertains to the very least of His family – the Demons, those who have gone astray long before this World was created. I have been given the task of going to them to teach them what it is they must know. Eventually, I will have to not only face them, but be with them, teach them the very lessons I am teaching each of you: faith, hope, charity, forgiveness, and other lessons. There are so many of them." Lily turned around to face her family, looking into the faces and eyes, and seeing their horror-struck expressions of utter shock at what she just said.

Lily knew what they were feeling, and thinking.

"You are not to worry about me when this time is here. Father will provide me with His Protection, the same that I now have. They will not be able to so much as touch me, nor even approach me, nor harm me in any way."

Ginny asked one simple question: "Why, Lily, Why?"

Lily walked over to Ginny, placed her soft loving gentle hands on Ginny's face, and told her- "They are the very least of Father's Children, and they need these lesson's taught to them so that they'll, once again, learn them, as they should have before. Every soul has value in the Sight of Father."

Lily looked up into the eyes of her family. They were strangely quiet, for now they understood the full weight of Lily's responsibility.

** The Price of Failure**

"Now you know what I have to do. I have to educate our people, teach them kindness, charity, humility, grace unbounded with no reservation whatsoever towards helping others. I just don't know how I'm going to accomplish this task, because if I fail, we all fail, everyone of us, living now and those yet unborn will pay the price of my failure."

** The Greatest of Gifts**

Lily cast her eyes downwards not even having the courage to look at them in their eyes, yet, she whispered to herself softly "Now I know how Harry felt all those years while in school. How did he EVER shoulder the responsibility?"

"Lily, this will take years. Do we have that much time?" One of her brothers asked.

"I don't know, except that the Headmaster told me that a gift was given to us, to each one of us the day that Harry was born. I don't know if that pertains to your question or not but that's about all I know." Lily held onto her husband for that rare bit of comfort.

Ginny brightened a little, in the look on her face. She immediately ran upstairs for a minute and came back with a picture in her hand.

"The only gift that I could think of that we're given the day that Harry was born is this picture of all of us together. Here, look at it." Ginny answered.

"So, what's so special about it? It's just a regular Wizarding picture of us, that's all," one of the twins said.

"Look again," Ginny said. "Harry is 5 now. Don't you think something's odd?" Ginny asked.

"What?" said someone.

"Look at me in the picture and look at me now. Look at Harry in the picture and look at him now. He's the only one who's changing, aging. The rest of us aren't. We're still the same now as we were the day that Harry was born!" Ginny said. Her eyebrows furrowed up.

Then, just then, on everyone's face dawned the realization of the impact of what Ginny said. None of the Weasley's was aging.

"How did this happen?" Molly asked.

"Professor Dumbledore told me that we'd been given many gifts, some of which I did not know about, this must be one of them. If this is true, about our not aging, then that means I have time to complete my task. But I don't know for how long it'll be. But, the first thing I do know that I have to do is start off my, our, sons, education."

"He's only 5! He's got another 6 years before he gets his letter to go to Hogwarts," one of the twins said.

"True, but I've got other plans for Harry, and I'll need him educated and trained and ready by the time he's eleven. I just can't take any chances." Lily said.

"Ok, Lily. If you want to train Harry here, at home, you can do what you need to do to carry out that task. With the inheritance we all have we'll get started and set up a room separate from the rest right here at home and Lily can use that." Arthur explained his feelings of support for his family.

Everyone agreed, but one of her brothers asked a pertinent question: "Who'll be his teacher?"

Lily Looked at him and gave the only answer that everyone knew: "I will !"

Charlie looked at Harry, "Well, Harry, looks like your Mum will be your Professor now, and with us around there's no getting out of doing homework. Besides, we will all be here to assist you." Charlie hugged Harry.

Harry smiled and hugged his Mum, for he knew he was the luckiest boy because he would be having the BEST Professor: Lily Evans Potter – his Mum.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 34 Educating Harry**_

It was now late August and term was to start in a few days at Hogwarts, which didn't leave Lily much time to prepare, but she knew what she wanted. Planning was her specialty and she put herself into it totally. Her brothers were here to help her, so she could use their knowledge, background and contacts in her schooling of Harry.

She made a list of who could help Harry:

Molly ….. Charms

Fred/George … Potions, Charms

Mum(Lily) ….. Ancient Runes/Arthimancy; Divinations; DADA, Charms, Potions

Charlie …. Care of magical Creatures – Dragons being his specialty; Astronomy

Bill …... History of Magic/Goblins

Arthur …... Muggle Studies

Ginny … Charms; DADA

Percy …. Ministry Government

James … Quidditch; DADA: Transfigurations

The Granger's …... Muggle Studies Practical Work

*Charms . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Molly, Fred/George, Ginny, Lily

*Potions . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Fred/George, Lily

*Ancient Runes . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Lily

*Arthimancy . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lily

*Divination . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lily

*DADA . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lily, Ginny, James

*Care of Magical Creatures . . . . . .Charlie

*Astronomy . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Charlie

*History of Magic . . . . . . . . . . . . . Bill

*Study of Goblins . . . . . . . . . . . . . Bill

*Ministry of Government . . . . . . . . Percy

*Quidditch . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . James

*Transfigurations . . . . . . . . . . . . . . James

*Muggles studies Practical Work . . The Granger's

* Auror Studies... Arthur, James, Alistar Moody, Kingsly Shacklebolt, Tonks

Later that day, Lily went to see Arthur at work, she needed his permission for a very special project she had in mind. At the Ministry Lily found Arthur in his office where she could talk with him. Kingsley Shacklebolt was there and Lily thought of using him in educating Harry as an Auror, but first things first. Right now, she needed a classroom, AND a Library. Her Very Own Library!

"Arthur, I'm so happy to be able to see you here at work. I need your suggestions and permission for a project." Lily said.

"Lily, its' so unexpected to see you here. What can I do for you?" Arthur asked.

"I want to build a Library and a Classroom at the Burrow so I can begin teaching Harry." Lily announced.

"Well, you have my permission for that, you don't need to ask." Arthur said.

"There is something else." Lily said, hesitantly.

"Oh?"

"I want the rest of the family – everyone – to assist in teaching Harry." Lily pulled out of her Cloak a scroll of Parchment. "Here is a list of courses and subjects I want him to begin learning – and the people I'd like to have teaching him. The list is incomplete, there are others' I'd like to have teaching him."

"Impressive, Lily, but with my regular job . . . . ,"

"Oh, Arthur, it won't take much time, just a couple days a week and then only a hour or two then.

Besides, it'd be about what you do here and what the Ministry does. Maybe you and I can get some of the

wizards and witches you know to help Harry. He'd enjoy it very much. I'll help you keep written records of

the daily lesson plans. I can talk to the Minister if you'd like. Oh, Arthur ! Please?"

"Oh, ok, Lily. I'd gladly do this. You do know that I can't refuse you." He laughed! "Lily – you've

done so much

for our family, the respect you've given us, and the respect that has come to us from the rest of the

Wizarding Community, . . . We'll do anything you need."

Lily hugged him appreciatively, "Thanks, Dad!" Lily was happy now.

Lily then went to Hogwarts to see her Headmaster. "Lily, how good to see you in such good spirits."

"Professor, I've got a plan, and I need your approval, to see if it'll work."

As Lily was talking to her headmaster, a certain Father was watching his beloved daughter asking

approval for

another of her plans, just like she'd done not so long ago with Him. He smiled, thinking that He'd certainly

chosen the

right One for this most special of jobs that needed to be preformed.

"What is it that you need my approval on, Lily?" Dumbledore asked.

"I want to teach Harry, at home, starting now. I've made up a list of the Standard Courses, I'll get all the textbooks

and teach him myself, but, I'll be using my family to assist me. Records will be kept, courses outlines, daily lesson plans, and regular updates on how Harry does in each class. In addition I'd like to construct a separate classroom, potions lab – with

Professor Snape's' approval of it AND a Library to hold all of our books from the Black Estate and from

Nicolas Flammel. I'm hoping this last bit will entice Professor Snape to assist me. I really do."

Albus Dumbledore arched his eyebrows almost to his hairline. Hum mm, he thought to himself, she doesn't waste

time.

"Also, I'd like to have the professors here to test Harry, occasionally, to see if he's keeping up. I'd be more than

willing to compensate them adequately for their time. What do you think?" Lily asked, knowing this was quite a bit to ask.

But, it was all necessary.

"Lily, you're doing the right thing, for several reasons. First, Harry, being who he is, namely

your son, needs to be

trained, quickly. You're correct in your feelings that you'll need him – we all will. Second, this has to do with his previous life; While he's being trained, he will recall his old memories faster, much of his previous knowledge will be recalled as he needs and uses it. He will learn faster as he learns more. So, don't be surprised in that area."

"Thank you, Professor. I do appreciate your willingness to support me in this."

"Oh, no problem, Lily. I'd have been surprised had you not wanted to educate Harry so early.

" Dumbledore smiled

as one of his eyes twinkled in happiness.

"Well, you'd best be going now. I do believe that you've got an appointment with Professor Snape?

I think he's in

his office right about now."

Lily gave her old Headmaster a hug and took his hand and squeezed it, gently, smiled at him and left.

Down the revolving steps she went and walking down the familiar Halls, she noticed the students

were all looking

at her. They stopped talking and just watched, some of the brave waved a little and Lily would nod back

in quiet

acknowledgment She smiled a lot because she loved being here.

So, down the steps she went, to the Potions dungeons to see Prof. Snape.

She waited quietly as his students filed out, but they noticed her, standing there and some milled

around, obviously

curious as to why she'd want to be here of all places, in the potions Dungeons with Prof. Snape!

She waited quietly as his students filed out, but they noticed her standing there and some milled

around, obviously

curious as to why she'd want to be here of all places, in the Potions Dungeons with Professor Snape.

"Excuse me, but is Prof. Snape still here in his classroom?" Lily respectively asked.

"Who? That horrid old git! Yes, he is. After the way he treated us – who'd want to go out of their

way to see him?" One of the students asked as a retort.

Lily smiled and understood their feelings very well. "I understand your feelings – I had him for

seven years and I

learned quite a bit."

"Gee, whatever for?"

"Well, jobs, mostly. Such as Aurors, Medical, and just being a housewife. Potions is one of the

three mainstays of

our craft:

Potions

Charms

Transfigurations

You have to be fully qualified in all three to be good in magic. Anything you do is a branch of one

of these three

main areas. Professor Snape is the best potions master in all of Europe. And in some of the 'Potions

Disciplines' that can

be specialized in, Prof. Snape is the best in the world. Please, believe me when I say that."

"He's the best? I didn't know that." Spoke one of the students, hesitantly.

"Yes, absolutely. He's had offers to go elsewhere, but he likes it here. His time is better spent here,

teaching and

preparing other generations of his craft, hard as it is."

"Lily, we've all heard about you, and what you've done, and well, we, I, know you're to be trusted,

its just that

Snape is so hard on us."

"Professor Snape – is difficult because of the seriousness of the subject matter. There's so much you

can do with

potions, just so much." Lily said, trying to explain this gently to them.

"How well did you do in potions, Lily?" The same student asked.

"I was 'O' Level in my O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S., and all other years, besides."

"Wow! How did you do that?"

"I studied the lessons we were being taught and went to the library – every chance I could to research

topics we were studying. School was my job and I just applied myself."

"We all appreciate you explaining all this to us. I for one have wondered what you're like and now

I see that you just applied yourself."

"I just wanted to help all of you while I'm here seeing the Professor."

"Why're you seeing old Snape?"

One of the students answered and tried to admonish the other student for asking such a personnel

question – "That's her business, you shouldn't be asking. Sorry Lily, he didn't mean any harm."

"That's ok. I understand you're all curious." Lily was smiling, her eyes twinkling, just like a certain

elderly Headmasters'. "I'm going to build a classroom and Library at my home, complete with a potions lab. And

I want Prof. Snape to provide me direction as to how its' done. I'm going to give him complete authority as to its

construction. Just the way it should be done. You see, my son is five now and I want, need, to start him in his education,

as early as possible."

"Why so early? Hogwarts doesn't start till you're eleven."

"I'll need him fully trained by then."

"Can we go by and see your classroom when its' finished?"

"Yes, I'd be delighted for you to come over. Just send me an owl some time and I'll make the

arrangements."

Meanwhile, just as Lily was finishing her conversation with the 6th and 7th year potions students,

Lily heard the running of little feet – a sound that she immediately recognized as to whom it belonged.

Harry came running up to his Mum, all five years of him and hugged her around her legs 'cause

that's as high up as his little body and arms could reach.

"Hi, son, did you like your tour of the castle?" Lily asked as she bent down to pick him up and hug

him in front of the other students.

"YES, Mum!" Harry said breathlessly.

"I saw ghosts, and talking pictures and books that talked. Some of the ghosts even knew me!"

Harry said, wide-eyed.

"Of course they knew you; You know why, don't you?" Lily asked.

Harry thought a moment, then said "Is that because I was born here, Mum?"

Lily smiled and picked up her son, swinging him around and around, causing him to giggle

and laugh.

"Yes, son, that's the reason they all know you, including the House Elves."

"You mean there's elves here?"

Lily held on to Harry, "Yes, we'll go see them after our visit. There's one very special elf who'll

be so happy to see you."

"Oh? Who's that?"

"His name is Dobby, but now, we must be off to see Prof. Snape. I need his help."

Lily looked up at the students and saw that they were quiet – unusually quiet.

"So," one of the girls said, quietly, "this is Harry."

"I remember him when he was here." One of the girls said. "I was just a first year when the battle

occurred. You were here also. Harry was so brave." She shook her head sadly. Tears almost came to her

eyes, "Just so brave."

But, she brightened up, " But he's here with us now." Stooping down so that she could be eye

level with young Harry, she said "You're one special little boy, and so too, is your Mum. We all like her."

"Thank you for those kind words; Harry is well loved in our family, we all take the time to be with

him." Lily said.

"Well, prof. Snape's waiting for us. I'd best be going now. Keep in touch with me, by Owl. I look

forward to hearing from each you."

Lily and Harry walked into the potions dungeon, and even in this time of year, it was cold.

"Mum, I'm a bit cold here, could you warm up, please?"

Lily had forgotten the dampness and chill that always permeated the place so she transformed

herself just for the comfort of her son. Lily was shimmering, glowing brightly and emitting warmth to keep Harry warm.

She could also see he was uncomfortable being here, and not just from the chill, either.

"Prof. Snape? May I talk with you, Please?" He was in his office sitting at his desk.

"Lily Potter! I never thought I'd see you again. Thank you for visiting me here."

"I need your help, Professor." Lily mentioned quietly.

"Oh?"

"To begin with our days as students are behind us and any old differences you and James may

have had, they're gone, done away with. I need your help in building a classroom, complete with a Potions Lab. You can

design it the way you want, make it your 'ideal' potions lab and in return you can use it whenever you wish. Additionally

I'd like your help to assist in tutoring my son in potions, test him, give us some directions in how best to teach him. He'll

not pose any problems with you. You've got my word of honor on that."

Snape sat there, drumming his fingers on his desk, thinking, with a far away look in his eyes.

"Please, Professor, If I didn't need you, I would not have come to you. I'll pay you more than

adequately; gold is not an issue with me. Harry needs to be fully qualified as soon as possible. I'll need him, I really

will."

Professor Snape stopped drumming his fingers on the desk and opened his eyes, smiling.

"Lily, I'll help you, but I'd like to tell you the reason WHY I'm helping you, and it may not be for

the reason you might think: Gold or Gain. It's neither of these." Snape said, surprising Lily – and Harry, who just sat next

to his Mum holding on to her arm still within her aura of protection.

"Professor," Lily began, "I didn't think . ." But Professor didn't let her finish. Hold up his hand,

gently, he began his reason.

"When I saw you, and your son, together, your willingness to help him, and I heard that you and

him were going everywhere together, well, it reminded me of my own mother." He got up and walked over

to a window, looking out and just thinking, or remembering.

"Lily, everything I know, and have accomplished in the field of Potions, I owe to my Mother. It was she who taught me all I know, she began me on this road to my success. She was the only witch who's ever loved me as she does, or had, - unconditionally. I owe her all I have and its' that which she gave me that I have not been able to repay."

"Until now, that is." Professor Snape turned from the dungeon window he was looking out of and turned back to look at Lily and Harry. "The example you've set for these past five years has not gone unnoticed. You've had a real positive effect. I just wanted you to know that." Snape added.

"Thank you, Professor, I appreciate those kind words more than you'll know."

"What is it you want me to do? I'll help you in any way I can. When do we start?"

"Like I just mentioned, design me a potions lab, the kind you've always wanted, put into it everything you can think of, especially potions supply's, storage, cauldrons, anything you'd desire. Remember: this will be for your use also." Lily added.

"Also, I'll need a multipurpose classroom to be used for all of Harry's classes, including equipment that each class will need. I can't emphasize too much that storage will be needed." Lily started to tell him what was needed, but he got the idea.

"Is that all, Lily?" Snape added.

"No, one last item: I'll need a Library, for the books that came from the Black Estate and from Nicolas Flammel's Estate."

Professor Snape's eyes opened – wide – and he leaned forward in his chair, Lily got his attention.

"Do you realize just what you've got in those two collections alone?" he asked, incredulously.

Lily looked at the Professor, smiled and answered: "No, I really don't, they're just a bunch of musty old books, I'd guess. But, perhaps you could come over and look at them and tell me?" Lily said this very sweetly, looking at him directly, adding "and if you do, that'd seal our bargain?"

"Lily, you drive the hardest bargain for a witch I've ever encountered. You sound like one of Gringotts' Goblins I'm dealing with, but yes, I'll go see your books and I'll help you in all you've asked of me." Professor Snape held out his hand saying "Deal?"

Lily shook his hand saying "Deal!" and smiled.

"How many books do you have? Just curious." He asked.

Lily stopped and thought, "Oh, about a million more or less. After all, Nicolas Lived over 600 years and the Black family collected books for longer than that. Oh, and did I mention that Nicolas' laboratory papers are included?" Lily turned to look at him adding "**ALL** of them!" She smiled at this last statement.

"Oh, Merlin!" was all he could say. Professor Snape remembered, very well, that Nicolas Flammel was the creator of the Philosopher's Stone, and Lily, of all people now held the papers that described, in detail HOW that stone was made. He knew it'd be kept safe, but still, he wanted to see the papers for himself.

Lily and Harry walked out of the Professor's office and potions lab., the white glow of her Light could be seen reflecting off of every shiny object and dampness, long after she'd passed by.

As cold as the office and lab was to Professor Snape, he felt the warmth that Lily left behind, it was that tangible. It carried with it the gentle memory of his Mum for him. After this eventful meeting, every single one of Professor Snape's students noticed a change in him: not just because the war was over but unbeknownst to the rest of the world it was the effect that Lily had: a gentleness of heart, a caring of her spirit to those who needed it the most, and who also wanted to contribute.

That was Lily's trademark.

Lily and Harry were walking down the castle corridors when Harry stopped and looked up at his Mum, still holding on to er hand. "Mum?"

"Yes, son?"

"Thanks, for keeping me warm down there. I was afraid, I really was. I've always felt uncomfortable being there. But, how, . . . " Harry stopped talking and just looked away to think.

"Son?" Lily stooped down and held on to Harry's little hands, waiting for him to finish however long that'd take. She was patient.

"Mum, . .. , I knew that as long as I had your hand in mine, that I was with you, I'd be ok, that nothing would ever be able to hurt me,"

"like I was hurt before."

Lily just gathered her son in her arms and held on to him and let him cry and cry his pain away. She knew that the hurt that he'd suffered he'd kept bottled up within himself all those years, previously, had to come out. Now, eventually, with the loving family Harry finally had something tangible to compare to.

After Harry was ok, and dried off his eyes, Lily talked with him some.

"Son, Professor Snape is not like he once was, like you used to know him. He, too, has had his pain and hurt, not quite unlike yours. After our visit with him today, he's going to be different; his students will notice that the next time they see him. So, please, for his sake, yours – and mine – please, be easy on him and offer him grace and kindness. Be a reflection of me. He'll respond with kindness, you'll see."

"Ok, Mum, I'll do that. I'll be as kind and nice as you are."

"Thank you, son." Lily hugged Harry again, right there in the corridors off of the potions dungeons where any student walking by could see Lily and Harry. It never bothered her to be witnessed hugging her beloved son.

"Come with me, son, lets go visit the elves in the kitchens. Maybe we can get something to eat."

Down to the kitchens they went. Lily promised to introduce him to the Elves, now that he's somewhat old enough to appreciate meeting them and remembering them, too. Lily got to the hall way where the large painting of the fruit bowl was and tickled one of the fruits opening the door of the kitchen.

There stood the elves that took care of the castle, and with them was Dobby. When all the Elves saw who was in the kitchen, that being Lily and her son, Harry, all work stopped. They immediately went over to her, surrounding her.

Lily noticed this.

"Mrs. Lily Potter! Dobby is so glad to see you!" Dobby stood there his hat in his hand, looking up at Lily with his big eyes, soulfully.

"Dobby, I wanted to introduce you, once again, to my son. Remember when he was born here, in the Castle's Hospital Wing, that afternoon not too many years ago?"

"Yes, all of us here remember that event so well. It made us happy to have seen that our Harry Potter had come back to us. We missed him very much. We knew he'd come back to you, it was just a matter of time." Dobby said this exuberantly.

When Lily heard this, she stopped and thought. 'How did they know that my son would be returning? I never told them nor anyone else outside my own family. How?' Lily was stunned by this revelation and it showed on her face.

Dobby came up to Lily and reached out to hold her gentle hand in his own. "Mrs Lily Potter, we can all see how surprised you are by what I just said. Please, don't worry. Dobby knows a lot that he does not tell others, but for you, Dobby will make an exception. Just like you and our headmaster, we Elves get our information from the same source. This is for only you to know and not for anyone else to know. We all know who you are and love you very much."

Lily looked down at Dobby and with tears running down her gentle cheeks she said the only thing she could, "Thank you Dobby." Lily said. With that said, Lily bent down on her knees and took Dobby in her arms and hugged him, for a long time. "Dobby, hugging you feels so familiar, it's like being back in Father's home. I can't explain it."

Dobby looked at Lily and told her the most amazing thing, "Dobby can explain it, but not right now. The time will come when we will be allowed to tell you just 'who' we really are and why we're here with you."

Lily looked surprised at Dobby.

"Lily, what I'll disclose to you then will not surprise you." Dobby said.

Harry looked at Dobby easily, for they were about the same height. Harry held out his hand and shook it gently. Dobby was amazed that a Wizard would do this, but he remembered that these two were not your ordinary magical folks. They – Lily and Harry – had 'heart' when it came to caring for the elves' welfare.

"Thank you, Dobby, for all the help you provided me, before, that is. I don't know if I really thanked you, but I do now," Harry stopped talking and thought, that blank stare came over him. His memory was slowly returning. "especially when that older Malfoy tried to hurt me, you defended me. Thanks." Harry mentioned.

Dobby's eyes widened at Harry's remembrance of this act. Dobby did this, he recalled, because Harry treated him with respect. Up to that point, no one else ever had.

Lily stooped down to Dobby's height and held out her arms, and Dobby without hesitation went to her and let Lily Potter hug him, long and tightly and lovingly, right there in the kitchens, in front of all the other house elves of Hogwarts. Dobby just rested his head on her shoulders and stayed there for a short while, patting her back. He cared for her because she, like her son, treated him respectfully and he counted them both, as his friends. Dobby was well thought of.

"Dobby, we've got to go now. You take care of yourself and remember, you can always come see me anytime you need to. I'll always take the time to spend with you."

"Thank you, Lily Potter. Dobby appreciates and likes you much."

Lily and Harry took their leave and left the kitchens, and Castle, eventually returning to The Burrow, their home after a very long day. Harry was tired so his Mum put him to bed an tucked him in and went downstairs to the kitchen to talk with and generally be with Molly.

"Harry and I had a good day, got a lot done, plans made for the new classroom – and we talked to Professor Snape." Lily said, waiting for Molly's reaction.

"What happened? I know that the boys didn't really like him." Molly added, thoughtfully.

"Harry was afraid, so he held onto my hand the entire time, he even asked me to warm him some, he was that afraid. But I found out why he was afraid." Lily said, but continued. "It was not necessarily Professor Snape himself, but the lack of upbringing while at my sisters' all those years. He said 'like I was hurt before'. I didn't go into details with him, that'll come out later, but he's ok now. He just needs lots of love, hugs and people letting him know that he's wanted. All those years that you were here, treating him as one of yours, well, I want to thank you for that. Molly, you're a very special woman to love someone like that who had absolutely no one around who loved him like a Mum would – and you did just that." Tears gently formed at the corners of Lily's eyes. She sniffed some, wiping her eyes a little. "Thank you, for caring for my son."

"Oh, Lily, I've always loved him, I really have. Anyone could see that he just needed a good home, mum and regular meals, people who'd love him, that's all. Anyone could have done that."

"Oh, Molly, but YOU were the one who DID!" Lily got up and walked over to her putting her arms around Molly and hugged her, unconditionally. "Molly, I'll never forget the kindness you showed my son when he needed a Mum so much. You've got a special place in my heart, you really have." Lily said.

Molly was speechless, not knowing what to say, she just kept quiet and hugged Lily in return. She knew that her family would be ok.

Lily eventually had her classroom building constructed by a crew that specialized in building for the magical world. Professor Snape included his expertise at what he indicated would be the best Potions Laboratory, classroom he could design. The one aspect that Lily wanted was for it to be well lighted with natural sunlight. She wanted it bright, cheerful and a good influence on the thinking and feeling of her son – and of anyone else who'd care to use it.

But, the one part she was thrilled at was having her library – her very own library. It was large enough to hold the million or so books she'd inherited and now gave back to her son to use as he wanted. There was, though, a section that was heavily restricted, like the one at Hogwarts. She felt, though, that with time, Harry would be able to access that part, but only when he was mature enough. Additionally, she gave the Headmaster complete access to the library and classroom, potions lab anytime he felt the need to do so, including the restricted section. The supplies that were stocked in the Potions' supply rooms encompassed all the known ingredients of Magical Herbs, plants, and everything else that could be obtained in the Magical World. Her Potions Lab was the envy of not just Hogwarts, but of the Magical Governments' Labs. It seems that between Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore, all the stops were pulled out to stock Lily's new Potions' Lab.

Lily was pleased.

So too, were Fred and George! Already, they were planning new products based upon the ingredients that Lily had given them access to.

Now, Lily could begin the teaching of her beloved son, and she was going to involve the entire family.

A school day morning dawned bright and early. Molly got up and started breakfast while Lily got up and woke Harry and Ginny in addition to Fred and George. This was the first day of classes and Charms was the first course, and perhaps, the easiest one.

"Come now, Harry," said Lily, "time to be off to school. Just think of this as Hogwarts and the Burrow as the Dormitories and the Classroom building as the rest of the school. Here, you'll have your teachers with you all the time, you'll be only one who has 9 teachers dedicated strictly to him."

"Mum, why are you doing all this? I know you like school and all, but why me? Why now?" Harry asked.

"Because son, the time will come when I'll need you all trained and experienced." Lily answered, but she stopped and added "But there are some things you're already trained in. I just have to remind you of what you already know, that's all."

"Will you let me use the new Library you had built?" Harry asked.

"Why yes, Harry, you may use it anytime you wish." Lily answered. "But, son," and this is where she turned serious. Lily walked over to Harry and placed her hands on his cheeks and looked directly into his eyes: "There is one exception. You can use the entire library anytime you wish except for the Forbidden Section. Do not go in there alone or with anyone else without my expressed verbal permission. Do you understand me? I really mean this, because there are books in there that contain subject matter that you're just not yet ready for. The books and scrolls themselves are highly dangerous and can not be used except with the utmost care."

"I understand, Mum. I won't go in there. You can trust me on that. I know, or I feel I know that there were times in my past when I've done some things, broken rules, but not this time. I won't go in there until you think I'm ready." Harry looked up at his Mum and for this once he was going to follow the rules. There was something inside him that told him this was the best course of action.

Lily hugged him lovingly. "I love you son, I really do and your answer shows me that you're maturing fast. I respect that. If there's something in there you are curious about, just let me know and we'll look at it – together, that way you won't get hurt."

Harry smiled. Things were looking well for him today. He liked that.

They all walked into the classroom.

"Take your seat, Son, and we'll begin the first lesson for the day: Charms." Lily said.

As Harry sat down his Mum began, while Molly, Ginny, and Fred and George watched. They all had experience in the different uses of Charms, especially Fred and George, that's why Lily wanted them here.

"Wingardium Leviosa is the first charm we all learn at Hogwarts; this is generally taught us by Professor Flitwick. So, just raise your wand and wave it just so and repeat after me, making sure you enunciate each word, because if you don't, mistakes could happen." Lily gave Harry his 'first' lesson in practically applying magic that was inside him, his innate natural abilities.

Harry succeeded very well.

They knew he would. After all, they remembered his ability during his first life and he taught them all in practically applying their own magical abilities in Self Defense in both the D.A and in D.A.D.A. plus the other conflicts he and they were involved in.

"Harry," Fred started to say "Charms comes in very handy in our work. We can use it to make our line of fake wands or specialty hats, most anything, that's limited to your imagination."

"Of course, Harry, there's more to charms than just pranking someone. You can use them to help others, and to make your work load lighter around the house, as Mum does, say, in the kitchen. But Fred is correct: Your imagination is the only limiting factor." Ginny beamed and smiled at her additional thought.

"So, Harry, I want you to practice levitating this feather. When you get it right, we'll go on to the next lesson. This is important, because you have to learn the basics before advancing to other areas." Lily explained.

"Oh, and another thing, when you've got this skill mastered, let us know, because we will test you on it. So be sure you practice a lot." She smiled, knowing he'd do his best.

Harry spent the rest of the morning levitating the feather, plus other objects around the classroom, much to his delight. He noticed that his wand seemed to be a part of him, to know in a strange sort of way what he wanted, so he was successful.

That afternoon Fred and George came in for the Potions class. Of course, Lily was always there for all his classes, kind of like a 'headmistress' of her own private school that consisted of one student with nine professors and a million book library. Lily was in her element: Studying, and getting others to learn and to appreciate the joy of not just learning but that of teaching others what you know.

"**Mum****, you know something," Lily**** asked Molly**** one day in the classroom**** as Fred**** and George**** were teaching Harry**** his Potions lessons. "What's that dear?" Molly answered. **

"**Teaching others**** is the best way to learn. You have to know more than you have to teach so you're forced to learn and study more yourself." Lily**** just discovered the key to teaching. **

"Harry," Fred said while in the Laboratory, "I want you to continue following the directions on the chalk board, reading them carefully first all the way through then start doing them."

"Harry, remember, having us for your professor in Potions is much easier than having Snape." George said. "Right you are, twin, right you are." Added Fred.

"I'll not want to pull a prank on you either, would I, like you'd do to professor Snape?" Harry added and smiled.

The twins stopped and looked at each other. Harry had caught on. They were safe from being pranked.

"Yes, you're right, besides, we can show you the practical side of potions, and especially how we use this skill in our business to make our products."

"You mean you'll show me how potions can be fun?" Harry asked.

"Exactly, Harry, exactly!" answered the twins in unison.

So, on like this went Harry's classes, he was taught by all the members of his family all the subjects he'd be taught at Hogwarts, plus a little bit more, especially with the Granger's They were giving him the chance to see Muggles, good, honest decent ones' who were really nice.

Not like some other Muggle families, and it was this memory that Harry still carried with him; not the specific actions or names but the general feeling of what happened and how he felt. Those precious memories of how he was treated, either good or bad was taken with him and Harry remembered, but the Granger's taught Harry love, charity, friendliness and generally being with family. After all, they were all family even though some family members could perform magic and others' couldn't, it didn't matter to Harry.

What made the difference in Harry's education were two areas: first were the dedication of all the family members in teaching Harry, and second, was the enormous Library. Harry was taught to use it to look up various topics that pertained to exactly what he was studying. He learned how others used what he was being taught and the effects it had. He learned the morality of the responsibility he shouldered in being a magical being, of the right uses of his talents.

Young as he was, he was learning responsibility early, perhaps earlier than most students, and it made a difference.

The family noticed this.

**Lily****'s Biggest Fear**

One day, as he was writing a report Lily noticed how much trouble that Harry was having just in writing the rolls of parchment. She mentioned this to the rest of the family and they agreed with her, they'd noticed it also. One of them, Ginny, had an idea.

"Why don't you get him a self writing quill? That way all he has to do is talk out his report and it'll write it down. He may learn much more that way and get his thoughts more in order." Ginny suggested.

"Good idea, Ginny, good idea. We can even use the charms lessons we taught him to give him the help he needs." Molly said.

The next day Lily went to Diagon Alley to Flourish and Blotts. Just as she got there, outside the front door she just stopped and looked.

She remembered.

It was that fateful day, oh, so many years ago when she was barely 12 and starting her 2nd year when she was in here with the Weasley's and the confrontation with the Malfoy's – both of them. She just shook her head and walked in, very quietly and hesitantly. "I guess its' just the fear of what I've remembered from my past, but I've got to get over it." So, in she walked and got the self writing quill that her son needed. The sales staff immediately recognized her, after all, who in the magical world wouldn't? She was always dressed in her now favorite color: White. Her robes, dress, blouse, shoes, everything was white, but it was offset by her blazing red hair and deep green eyes, the same green eyes that she'd bequeathed to her son. You could instantly spot her in a crowd she was THAT different! So the sales staff helped her with much gladness and happiness. "Thank you, so much, for helping me. This quill is for my son to use in his studies," she told them. So, after paying she quietly left and went back home.

"Harry, I'm home and I've got you something." Lily asked for him. Molly and Ginny were there and saw what she had. Harry came in and saw his Mum, and he smiled.

"What do you have, Mum?"

"Something to help you with your studies. Molly and Ginny and I saw how you were really struggling taking notes and Ginny was the one who came up with the idea of a self writing quill. Here, let me demonstrate it for you." Lily sat down at the kitchen table, pulling out a roll of parchment. Harry sat down beside his Mum not knowing what to do. Lily put the quill down on the parchment in front of him and waved her wand causing the quill to activate, standing up on the parchment, waiting for Harry to speak.

"What does it do, Mum?" Harry said. When he said this the quill wrote down his exact words. Harry saw this and a look of fear crossed his face.

Harry remembered something from his past, a memory that cropped up quite unannounced and unexpected.

Harry stumbled backwards from the table and backed away, not knowing who to go to for protection. He was still trying to learn the magical arts as well as self defense but just didn't have the ability to face up to his fears, yet.

Everyone stopped and looked at him. Something was wrong with Harry, and they just didn't know quite what it was. Something scared him, and scared him badly.

Harry did what he learned to do: He hung on to his Mum for protection. He did remember that when she was there with him, he would be ok, that nothing evil nor dark would ever be able to hurt him. And this time he was trembling – badly.

"Son," Lily said, "what's wrong? Talk to me son, please, talk to me. I'm your Mum and you know that as long as you're here with me nothing will ever hurt you. Understand?"

Harry just looked at the quill, still writing what Lily was saying. He just pointed to it and held on to his own hand, to the back of his hand that he used to write with.

It was Ginny who picked up on it. She had remembered Harry's fifth year with Umbridge and she'd remembered her using that blood quill that she'd used to make cuts on the back of Harry's hand. Harry never told anyone just how much he'd been hurt, and now he saw his family, those he trusted the very most, using a quill that moved by itself!

"It's the quill. He's afraid of the quill." Ginny said, looking at the quill and back to Harry. "Remember Umbridge back in Harry's 5th year and that blood quill that she'd used on Harry and others at school? He's remembered it!" Ginny was starting to fume and get really angry. "That evil old witch! She's BEEN gone and she's STILL causing pain and suffering on the innocent!"

"Harry, Harry," Lily put her arms around her son, comforting him. Lily saw he was trembling, badly. She looked up at Molly and Ginny. "Its' alright, this is not a blood quill that Umbridge used on you. This is just a self writing quill. It will not ever hurt you, its not designed for that purpose."

"You sure, Mum? I remembered something, something very bad and painful. I don't know what it was but the quill, Mum, the quill . . . ,"

"Son, I know what it is you're remembering. Don't fear. Remember: you'll not have anything to fear from me, nor any of the rest of the family. This fear you have is based on something that happened a lifetime ago with another person who didn't like you, who was out to hurt you. Now, come here and sit back down, right here, beside me." Lily extended her arm and hand. Harry took it and looked at his Mum, smiling. "I'm sorry, Mum, for being so afraid and backing down like that."

"That's understandable, son. Now, let me show you how this self writing quill works." Lily began to teach her son another lesson, but she'd already taught him the principle of standing up when afraid. Harry would never forget this lesson.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 35 The Trip to Hogwarts**_

Harry was a good student. Here, he was not under any pressure, there were no great expectations, and no predictions concerning his future.

In short, he was just a normal little boy.

But – there was still that certain SOMETHING, that indefinable characteristic about him that made him special. People could feel it when he was in their presence, but they just did not know why.

Lily knew. So did James.

They were his parents. They KNEW him like no other people EVER would. Their background, experiences together and their numerous times they each sacrificed for one another gave them special insight into their friends and family's lives.

Harry was now nine years old and starting his fifth year, the year when the O.W.L. (ordinary Wizarding level) tests are given at the end of the year.

The school day started early, the sun just peeking up over the horizon, and Harry was in the classroom with his Mum, Molly and Ginny and his Transfiguration Teachers.

"Well, Harry, today will be a review day for you in charms and Transfigurations along with D.A.D.A. Do you think you're ready?" Lily asked Harry; she was smiling, knowing he was definitely ready.

"I'm about as ready as I'll ever be, Mum" Harry replied gladly, trying always to please his Mum and the rest of the family.

"Now, have you written some parchments on the History of Charms as I asked you?" Lily asked.

"Yes"

"And, now, tell me what is it about charms that stand out as the most important?"

"That's easy, its' intent. It's what your purpose is in either creating the charm or in how you use it or cast it."

"A question I should have asked you first, is 'what are the three main areas of magic?'" Lily asked.

"Again, that's easy: First is Charms, the second is Potions and the third is Transfigurations."

"Now, Harry, I want you to go into the Library and spend the rest of the morning researching charms, paying close attention on how they're composed, what they're supposed to do and more importantly, how the caster came up with the idea of them and how they started developing them." Lily said.

"Why do you want me to know all this? Isn't it useless? We've already got the charms."

"Son, it's not enough to know how to cast a charm, but how it works, and the genesis of the idea behind creating it. It'll help you in other areas, such as potions or transfigurations and especially defense. Knowing how a charm was created and why it works will assist you in overcoming it, to defend yourself in creating a rather unique defense against other charms or even potions or other areas of magic. We've got the best library, so use it."

"OK, Mum, I will, and I'm beginning to understand you better now."

"Oh, and always remember: Knowledge is the best defense or offense."

"At the end of this year, I want you to really impress your professors when they give you your O.W.L.'s, so go hit the library and take Ginny along with you, she'll help you." Lily looked at Ginny, smiling, and winked at her.

Ginny blushed – the typical Weasley red sign of embarrassment.

Lily loved that reaction.

For the rest of that morning Harry and Ginny were in the Library researching Charms. "Harry," Ginny asked, "Let me show you where to start. Remember, now, this is the best library on Magic in the entire western hemisphere. So, let me help you. After all, there's much I have to learn also." Ginny said.

"Can we look up some ancient wizards or witches, and see what they did? Maybe look up some of your favorite charms and see who created them and why?" Harry asked.

"Sure, Harry, lets get started."

And so they researched, not only charms, but transfigurations, and some potions. Notes were made, and lots were committed to memory.

"Ginny," Harry asked while they were in the Library, "could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do charms ever affect people, say, for a long time without them knowing? I mean a really long time. I know I'm only nine, but that seems a long time to me."

"Charms do affect people, but you'd notice it right away, but as far as them not knowing or others' not knowing, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well . . . , I – I just don't know how to put this but none of you seem to change."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a picture in my room, and it shows Mum and Dad and all the rest of you. Mum is holding me. It was taken the day I was born and all of you look just like you did then."

Ginny stopped what she was doing and wondered just how much he really knew. He would eventually find out just what that picture meant because she'd brought it to her family's attention several years ago. They ALL knew the meaning of it, except Harry. She'd better let his Mum explain that to him. "Well, Harry, sometimes it appears that way because not all that much time has passed, especially with Mum and Dad."

"Oh, ok, still it just seems that way, but, thanks for the explanation."

"Well, Harry, there's more to it than what I've just told you, but to be safe, I'd best let your Mum and Dad talk to you about it. It does concern you, in fact, it concerns ALL of us. That's why we're so busy trying to get you educated and qualified so fast. Your Mum will be needing you – why, I don't know, but she will need us all eventually."

Harry was looking at Ginny so intently and remembering everything she was saying. It seems as though a familiar feeling was descending upon his small slender shoulders once again. He remembered this feeling from long, long ago and it hounded him then. Well, he thought, time to take on some responsibility like the rest of the family. Apparently there's some responsibility I've got to take and I sure don't want to disappoint any of them. I've done this once before and I sure can do it again.

All these thoughts were going through Harry's mind as he looked directly into Ginny's eyes. So very intently was he looking into her eyes, and thinking, that he was once again lost in his own thoughts, so many of them, that he'd not noticed she had stopped talking.

"Harry, Harry, are you there?" Ginny put her hands on his hands and cheeks to get his attention. She'd noticed that lately, sometimes, he would be staring out into space, apparently thinking his own thoughts into which he was submerged deeply into. She'd have to look after him in the future, now that he was growing up more and maturing. He's beginning to learn more and remember more. She smiled a deeply felt smile for the boy she remembered, not the Boy Who Lived, but 'Harry, just Harry' the one she had feelings for that were greater than what she'd care to admit now, but were still there.

She remembered what Hermione said to her that fateful day, at Gringotts' bank, the day that his Will was read. She remembered each and every word she'd said that would comfort her dear soul for the rest of her life: _"And Ginny__, don't loose sight of your dreams, they will come true."_

Ginny just looked at Harry in amazement because she would never have believed then, that he would have returned. Now, Ginny believes, not just that Harry is here, but what Hermione said to her that day in Gringotts' Bank, overheard by all the rest of the family. She still had her Dream, she was just keeping it to herself until the time was right.

Ginny still Believed.

The two of them continued to stay in the Library studying the work that other wizards and witches had completed on charms and transfigurations, some of which was their life's work. Many notes were made, but the best part, for Ginny anyways, was just working with Harry. She still had feelings for him – recalling how he was in his previous life. Ginny would just stop what she was doing, once in a while and just look at Harry. And, she smiled.

"What, Ginny?" Harry would say when he noticed her not working and that she would be looking at him.

"Oh, nothing, Harry, I'm just thinking, that's all."

"What about?"

"How lucky you are to have the kind of parents you do. They don't put a lot of stock into the material things of this world, but instead they show you the value of human relations, of feelings that are most important. Besides, you get to work with them. There've been times I've seen you with your Mum and I'd see how you'd look up at her in a most loving and admiring way."

"Oh, I didn't know you were that observant, Ginny."

Ginny just smiled and hugged Harry to her side with her arm around Harry's shoulder. "Harry, one thing you have to learn about me is that I'm very observant. Not much gets by me. I guess I get that from my own Mum."

"Yea, and your temper, too, especially when Fred and George 'do something', if you know what I mean. I've seen just how you go after them. I'd never want you to be mad at me. Never."

"Oh, Harry - you, YOU, of all people don't have to worry about that. If anything, I'd be protecting you and be standing right beside you, where I belong, next to your Mum and Dad."

Harry heard what Ginny said: ". . standing right beside you, where I belong . . ." He'd been having memories recently, and what Ginny just said to him kinda answered a few questions, but only partly. Still, it was an answer, and that answer was pointing him in a certain direction that he'd not have been totally unaware of. Anyway, time to get back to studying. His O.W.L.'s were approaching and he wanted to be ready.

_** Harry**__**'s Flashback and Lily**__**'s Biggest Fear**_

In the Library Harry was seated at a table looking at a piece of parchment. On top of it lay a quill, just an ordinary looking quill. Beside him sat his Mum.

"Hum mm," thought Harry, "time for another lesson. Wonder what it's going to be?"

Lily looked at Harry "Son, we've been noticing how you've been struggling to take notes, and it was Ginny's idea to get you this. I know we've already gone over this previously, but lets try again." Lily indicated the quill laying in front of him.

I've already got a quill, Mum. But, thanks, anyway, I can always use another one."

"Oh, but this is not a regular quill – watch." With this said Lily used her wand, tapped it gently on the quill and it rose up in the air, poising over the parchment, and started to write down everything that was said

But something happened, !

something unexpected that was not even considered – it had been buried so deep and thought it was all over and done with.

But, it wasn't!

Harry froze upon seeing the quill move of its' own accord, seemingly, to Harry.

"Go ahead, Harry, Dear, use it, it'll help you take notes." Molly was gently persuading him to try the quill.

Harry turned white as a sheet, but he did not move nor try to run, as badly as he wanted to. He was brave and tried to show that he wasn't scared. He heard a voice in his mind, a cackling laughing "tsk, tsk, tsk, my boy, you can do BETTER than THAT. Write some more, I want you to **feel** the pain!" A toad faced woman's image rose in his mind's eye. Beads of sweat popped out on his face and forehead, he tried to move his hands, his arms, but couldn't. His eyes became unfocused, vision blurry, visions of a woman – toad-like in appearance sprang up into his field of vision.

And Harry reacted – He sprang up, backing away and flourshing his wand at the Self Writing Quill, shouting "**NO**! **No**! I won't use yur blood quill again Umbridge – not anymore! Ye've hurt me and others' enough! I'll stop ye now Umbridge, I'll do whatever it takes even if I have to sacrifice my own life! **NO MORE** . . . ,!" and with that Harry passed out, slumping to the floor.

Molly, Ginny, and Lily were horrified !

Lily ran over to Harry, scooping him up into her arms, her Fathers' Grace, the white shimmering Protection just **BURSTING** forth Suddenly and overwhelming them all !

"_Harry__! Harry! Wake up, wake up. Oh, Son, please, not again! Don't die on me now, not a second time!"_ Lily was tearful and scared of it all happening again. Looking down on her son, then looking up,_ "Father__, please help me! He__'s my son, my only child__, don't take him from me. Take me instead, but not him. Please!"_ Lily cried and cried holding Harry to her chest, cradling him gently, oh so gently.

Ginny looked on, horrified, frightened, a memory sprang forth, the memory of the battle at Hogwarts during her 6th year, recalling the sight of Hermione holding Harry in just this same way, crying and pleading exactly like this. Tears ran down her cheeks over this unexpected turn of events, of Harry being taken from them again, so quickly, so suddenly.

"Get Dumbledore, Please!" Lily screamed out! "I'm going to St. Mungo's" She got up, cradling Harry in her arms and using the fireplace, flooed out to the Wizarding Hospital.

Molly used the floo network to contact Dumbledore. "Albus? Are you there?" Molly asked.

"Yes, Molly. What is it?" Dumbledore replied.

"Something's Happened to Harry, he just collapsed here and Lily's already taken him to St. Mungo's. I'm sending Ginny to locate James and the rest of the family. Lily wants you at St. Mungo's."

"Do you have any idea what's wrong?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, we were showing him how to use a self writing quill when he froze, beads of sweat poured off him and he jumped up screaming Umbridge' name and something about a blood quill. He just collapsed afterwards. Oh, Albus, I'm so worried. Lily is too; She just scooped up Harry and her white light just burst forth suddenly without warning. That's how frightened and worried she is over Harry. Lily's afraid Harry will die, and Albus, I don't think she can take that. Not anymore."

"Calm down , Molly, calm down. I know the problem. Meet me at St. Mungo's." Albus left the floo network and Molly and Ginny left to meet him there.

At St. Mungo's Lily flooed in still holding Harry in her arms contained within her Fathers' Grace of Protection; She screamed out for help running up to the nearest person. "Please, help me! Please! It's my son, he collapsed at home, Please help me. Don't let him die, he's all I've got!" Lily was crying and shaking so much, the personnel there saw who she was and who she was carrying and immediately sprang into action. They carefully took Harry from her placing him on a gurney and wheeled him into an examining room. "You'll have to stay outside Lily, please." One of the MediWizards tried to tell her. "NO, I'm staying right beside my son. I'm not leaving him – ever! I've gone through too much to get him and I'll never leave him." Lily stayed beside Harry the entire time, her Grace of Light still being emitted encasing her beloved son and the medical personnel who worked on him. They looked at Harry and his Mum, shaking their heads. Never had they been this close to Lily when she was in this State. They worked on Harry, walking to and from him, in and out of her White Light that she continued emitting. It was her Greatest Fear that triggered it, her fear of loosing her son, her only child for whom she'd gone through so much just to be with him. The Medical Personnel felt her shimmering light as it touched them, felt her kindness, her goodness, and were not afraid of her. It was that comforting to them. There, the MediWizards and Healers were working over Harry feverishly. Lily was right beside them never leaving. Molly also noticed something odd: they even had some Muggle physicians. They were only used in the most extreme cases, and this, more than anything else caused much concern and worry for Molly.

Finally after hours of waiting and seeing so many healers go in and out someone came and talked to them.

"Harry has been stabilized, but we'd almost lost him, and not just once, either. We had to bring in some Muggle medical specialists with whom we've worked with previously. Seems Harry's a complicated young man." The Healer was addressing the entire Weasley Family.

"You just don't realize how right you are." Ginny spoke up.

The Healer continued: His blood pressure was dropping fast, his heart rate and pulse were almost non-existent, breathing so shallow we had to give him oxygen. We just couldn't discover why all this was happening. That's why we brought in some Muggle Medical Specialists with whom we've worked with in the past. Even they were stumped. Harry just seemed to be shutting down." The Healer shook his head and paused.

"Anyway, he's in a coma now, a very deep coma. We'll just have to wait till he wakes up on his own; neither our own Healers nor the Muggle physicians can do anything about that, but just wait. Additionally, Professor Snape is here with a potion he's made that would, if all else fails and we see that if Harry is about to die, will prevent that from happening. Headmaster Dumbledore has Fawkes with him, too. So, just wait, go get something to eat. We'll call you if any changes happen."

"May I see him, Please? Just to look at him?" Ginny asked. There was Pleading written all over her face.

"Well, yes, but make it short. He won't be aware of you. I just want you to know that." The Healer said.

Ginny walked in and what she saw scared her: Harry was hooked up to tubes – many tubes, breathing apparatuses, but he was seemingly sleeping. She walked up to him, Lily being on the other side. Ginny, hesitantly, picked up Harry's right hand and held on for what seemed like dear life.

"I'm so sorry, Lily, I'm so sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything, Ginny."

"I did! It was my idea for that self writing quill."

"None of us could have foreseen his response. No one blames you, Ginny, no one." Lily walked around the bed and took Ginny into her arms and hugged her, for a very long time.

Lily looked at Ginny's tear streaked eyes, "Ginny, I trust you with Harry, I trust you with everything I am. As Harry grows up more his feelings for you will return and I want you there, beside him, that's where you belong. He needs you now as his teacher, his guide. You are one of the few people who will in the future, the far future, will remember him as a student in his first life. He's going to need someone – you – with whom he can relate to. That will be very important."

"I don't understand all you're telling me, Lily, but thanks for, well, . . . , everything. And, you're right, I still do like him, a lot. He has been in my thoughts ever since I first saw him at the Burrow. I just can't help it."

"I know, Gin, I know and I'm here to help you. Just trust me and work with me and everything will work out, I do promise you that."

Ginny looked at Lily, "How do you know that, Lily, how? I've seen you do amazing things, but how do you know all this? How?"

"Father has given me my abilities; He's protected me all my life, this life, anyway. All I ever wanted was to come back and be a good Mum to my son, and Father gave me that privilege. But, nothing is free."

"What do you mean 'nothing is free?'", Ginny asked, perplexed.

Father allowed me, and James to return to our life, and be a Mum and Dad to our son, but, like I said that nothing is free, Father gave us some talents to use in carrying out the duties He has assigned to us. He's asked me to do His will in certain areas, and that's what I've been doing. I know what's ahead of me in the future, but I'll need His help and others' help also. All these jobs are part of my assignment."

"Ok, I think I'm beginning to understand a little more, oh, and thanks."

"Ginny, one good thing that came out of all this was Harry's response. Did you see the way he stood up to Umbridge's mere memory? He still has his Gryffindor courage!" Lily said, smiling.

Both women laughed, just hugging each other and laughing.

Ginny gently took Harry's hand after laughing so much and just held on to him, but as she was holding his hand she felt something. Looking down on the back of his hand were the faint images of scars.

Ginny saw them and a look of pure terror crossed her face!

"Lily, Lily, look, here, on Harry's hand!"

Lily took Harry's hand and upon looking at it recognized at once the meaning. They were not random scars but words: "I will not tell lies" deeply embedded across the back of his hand.

Lily flamed up – immediately! Her protective barrier intensified to the point that Ginny had never seen before, not even in battle!

"Stay here, Ginny, Please. Don't let go of Harry, hold on to him with your very life!" With that said Lily walked out.

The family saw Lily coming out of the room and approached James. They all saw her Fathers' Grace surround her. Something was wrong. Very much wrong. And, so quickly, too.

"James, please, go in and stay with our son. Put your hands on his head, use Fathers' Grace to protect Harry at all times." Turning to Molly, "Mum, please can you go in and hold onto Harry's other hand, the rest of you – please, go in and stay with Harry. I need you all in there."

"Why? What's wrong?" Molly asked suddenly scared.

"I can't talk now, James will fill you in on the details." Lily said, getting angrier.

"**Its' time for me to pay back an old debt – Umbridge**!" With that name mentioned everyone fell silent.

"What did she do? She's in Azkaban." Fred said.

"James will explain! Please, if you want to help, do as I asked of you, oh, Please!" and having said that Lily whirled around and with her white robes billowing out (as professor Snape's' does), she left.

The family all walked in and surrounded Harry's bed, James at the head with his hands placed gently on his son's head. Molly holding Harry's hand, Ginny still there holding Harry's other hand. The boys standing around the rest of Harry's bed.

"It seems uncanny how much like Dumbledore Lily is." Fred said wonderingly.

"True, twin, true, It really is. I've noticed that myself." Replied George.

Ginny remained quiet when she heard this, very quiet, but she said, almost in a whisper "you don't realize how close to the truth you are."

Everyone looked at Ginny.

"What do you mean, Ginny?" asked George.

Ginny had that 'trapped' look in her eyes.

"We can see you know something. What is it?" Fred asked.

"Dumbledore swore me to never tell what I know, but . . . ,"

"but . . . ? Ginny, we're all family here, remember?" asked George.

"Just wait till Harry finishes his education. He's got just two more years. That's when . . "

"?" Everyone was waiting for Ginny to finish.

"When it'll all start to fall into place." Ginny looked up into James' eyes, pleading for understanding.

James nodded his head in silent approval for Ginny to go ahead.

"Why do you think she's here, and James, too? Just look at Harry, at what he's done, both now and in his previous life. Remember the power Lily has shown? With that much power for good there's an equal amount for evil and Lily will need a place from which to use it."

Still, everyone was as thickheaded as Ron used to be.

"Everyone who has come before her has paved, or prepared, the way for her, HER! Not some anonymous person who might be in the right place at the right time, but for her, our very own Lily."

"Oh, Ginny, Ginny, you don't mean . . . ," Molly gasped out loud. "not HIM! He just can't be leaving."

"Mum, please – don't say anything else, please." Ginny asked her Mother.

"I've always notice how brave this family is, All of you, but for this amount of bravery of courage, of ability, I didn't even see THIS coming!" Molly was almost in tears, for the full impact of what Lily was about to accomplish fell on her shoulders.

"Mum, let Lily do her job that was given to her, all will be well." Ginny said.

The family remained silent, no one asked any other questions of Ginny or their Mum. They just tended to Harry.

_A Lesson Learned_

Lily found herself outside the Prison walls of Azkaban.

They could not keep her out – THAT she knew!

But, the very THOUGHT of someone hurting a child – it was so repulsive to her nature. She'd cried up to her Father, BOTH times, to take her instead of him. She had her chance at this noble exercise of Father's that was called LIFE, but for those who were small, weak, helpless, dependent upon others' for their very existence, she would have sacrificed herself without hesitation – she loved others and Life itself that much!

But, she hesitated at going in.

It would be so easy, but something here was wrong.

"Lily." It was a soft gentle voice behind her. She knew that voice, she could feel the comfort of the presence that accompanied it. Turning she saw –

her Headmaster.

'How,' Lily thought to herself, 'does he DO it? How does he know where I am? I never told anyone.'

"Don't do it, Lily," Dumbledore asked her. "Father is testing you. You need to pass this One Last Test. It is an absolute MUST. Please, just do the right thing. Remember what you're here for? To teach us faith, hope and charity, forgiveness, forbearance and humility. Your people, Lily, YOUR PEOPLE need you. You've passed all your tests, but this last one. If you go in there and hurt Deloris Umbridge, then ALL you've worked for and done will have been in vain. She'd not be able to defend herself against you, no one can, Lily."

"Remember: Power tends to corrupt and absolute power corrupts absolutely! Please, don't let this small thing corrupt you absolutely. Please don't. Just walk away with me. I'll help you." (Author's Note: This quotation is attributed to Lord Acton, born 1887. See it on .com)

"She hurt my son, my son. She deliberately tortured him and he couldn't even protect himself!", Lily broke down and cried her eyes out. Looking up, she added, " Look what I did when Voldemort's Army of Darkness Descended upon us. Look what I did to them. Why is that any different from now?" Lily asked.

"You were protecting yourself and others then; Now, Delores is paying for her crimes now." Dumbledore added.

Dumbledore extended his hand to Lily.

She took it – gratefully, with tears in her eyes, "Please, Headmaster, forgive me!" she fell down to the ground and cried in great heaving sobs, that racked her small slender frame. She felt the loving, gentle hands of her Headmaster upon her shoulders, gently holding her, consoling her.

"What will Father think of me now, Headmaster? What will become of me? I've seen Him, felt His Goodness, even placed my arms around Him and hugged him because I loved Him so much. Now, I'm so unworthy to be in His presence, I'm so ashamed of my actions, of my temper. Harry is my son, and he was hurt, he is still just a child a young boy who can't protect or defend himself. He's my weakness, I love him so!"

"I understand, Lily, completely, but this test had to have been given to show you the danger of the misuse of your great abilities. Remember what your son said in the Forbidden Forest, when you were talking to the Centaurs':

"_Just because we can perform Magic doesn't make us better than others__, It means we have the responsibility__ to help others." _

Lily looked up at him, shocked by what he reminded her of what Harry said.

"You're correct, Headmaster, but what do I do now?"

"Just take my hand and we will go back to St. Mungo's so you can be with your son. He will be recovering now. Don't worry."

Lily got up off the cold, freezing ground and asked one more question, but it was more like a statement: "This is the first time I've failed." Lily looked up at her Headmaster with sad tear filled eyes.

"Lily, you did NOT fail. I helped you see your proper choices and outlined the consequences of each choice. It was you who made the proper decision.

You passed."

"Remember: Charity and Forgiveness for **everyone**. Including you."

"Thank you, Headmaster, thank you." Lily said.

Dumbledore smiled and this time both of his eyes were twinkling.

Together, they apparated back to St. Mungo's. Lily took off directly to see Harry, who was setting up in his bed wide awake, feeling 'perky'. Dumbledore saw Lily take off running down the hallways to see Harry, he saw her robes billowing out, the vision of a pure white angel flying in the hallways. He smiled as he watched her leave, his eyes twinkling. He was feeling very successful then, very.

Into the Hospital room she flew, robes billowing (like Professor Snape's) and rushed to Harry's side, gathering him into her arms and hugging him and hugging him to her. "I love you son, I'll love you forever and ever, for Worlds' without end I shall love you, my son."

Lily was crying now, almost uncontrollably.

The rest of the family looked on, utterly subdued, in amazement over Lily's actions and reactions. They'd seen her cry, and hug Harry, but NOT to THIS extent! They learned a real lesson on the real depth of Love. No one said a word.

"Mum, I love you too, you're the best Mum anyone could ever have." Harry told her softly and only she heard him, only she.

"Oh, son . . . , Thank you, thank you, always, thank you!" Lily sobbed as she heard and took in what Harry told her, and her only.

But there were Others listening in, watching with great love and gladness; They were Lily's Brothers and Sisters all of whom were just like Lily, and they were so happy over Lily's passing of her tests. That day there was rejoicing in Heaven for Lily passing her Father's tests.

Lily looked up at her family – "I want to apologize for my rudeness in leaving. It's just that I thought I'd lost Harry again, that I was out for revenge, to lash out and hurt Deloris but I was wrong in feeling that way. She's been paying for her crimes, in Azkaban and it would have hurt me more and all of you if I'd have had gone in and hurt her."

"My Headmaster helped me understand that point."

Lily turned, looking at Dumbledore: "Thank you, again, Headmaster, for saving me from a horrible mistake. I'll always heed your advice – always."

Dumbledore just nodded his head, smiling, his eyes still had that twinkle about them.

The Healer said Harry was well enough to leave, so they all bundled him up and took him back home.

The Burrow was a Joyous home that evening, Molly, Ginny and Lily pitched in to prepare a feast of celebration of their victory, of lessons learned, and that all their family members were all together, safe and sound, and all were well loved.

_** The Trip to Hogwarts**_

"Harry, time to get up, son." Lily knocked on his bedroom door. "Time to get up. Remember, today we go to Hogwarts to arrange for your O.W.L.'s. We'll be seeing Headmaster Dumbledore and your Professors there who'll be giving you your O.W.L. exams. Let's not be late."

Lily went in and looked at Harry, still sleeping, but he was waking up. So, she did what she had to do: she tickled him, real good. He started laughing and giggling. He liked that – those precious moments he had with his Mum that showed she really cared for him, the time she spent in physical contact with him. Lily stopped tickling him and smoothed down his very unruly hair that she knew, like his Dad's, would never lay down, so, she just wrapped her arms around her most precious gift: her son. "I love you, Harry, I really love you, for always and forever." Harry looked at her, knowing something was up, something was bothering her.

"What is it, Mum? What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Oh, son, nothing, really, It's just that you're growing up so quickly. Time seems to be passing by and you're not the very little guy we used to have around here. You're almost grown, but still a few more years to go yet." Lily explained to him. She just didn't want him to grow up. She really loved that little boy that Harry was. Still, she was the luckiest of Mums': She had him twice! AND, watched him grow up once before. She knew, she KNEW, just what kind of good man he'd become, and to think that she, Lily, was, IS, his Mum carried a lot of weight. She looked at him , smiled and helped him get up and get ready for the Trip to Hogwarts.

James, Lily and Harry stood outside the great doors of Hogwarts. Harry was standing between them. They each had one hand resting on Harry's shoulder, a show of love and support. A feeling came over him just then.

"Mum." Harry said, absently.

Lily looked over at Harry, "Yes? What is it?"

"I've got the funniest feeling about this place.'

"What kind of feeling?

"I don't know, but it just seems like I'm coming home. It feels like I'm home. That's the only way I can explain it."

"Son, you have that feeling because this is where you were born: Right inside these very walls, surrounded by the many students, faculty, staff, ghosts, elves, and a thousand years of history that welcomed you back home where you belong."

Harry looked at his Mum, his forehead wrinkling somewhat.

"Son, that's because you've spent so many happy moments here, so many years with friends, of doing heroic deeds."

"I think I know what you're talking about, Mum, I really do."

"Well son, looks like this is going to be one of your milestones in your life – your O.W.L.'s – think you're ready?" James spoke to Harry.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Dad. Besides, I did it once before and passed." Harry enthusiastically replied while looking at his Dad and grinning.

"That you did, son, and your Mum and I are both proud of you!" James added.

"But, Dad, I'd never have gotten this far without you and Mum helping me. I owe it all to you both. I never thought I'd ever know what it'd be like to have good parents – before, you know. Molly and Arthur, they're still like parents to me 'cause I remember them from before, especially Molly." Harry cast his eyes downward "I like having a family - a real family who loves me for just me."

"Oh, son,. . . . ," Lily hugged her son right there in front of the Great Doors with all the students looking on, unashamedly. Harry liked this, its' what he missed before.

With that said the family walked inside, the most notable family in all the Wizarding world, with much humbleness.

They started to walk up to the front door when they both opened up, by themselves, no magic was used. The Castle was greeting Lily, gratefully acknowledging her. In they all walked greeted by the students, ghosts and faculty alike in the hallway.

Up in Dumbledore's office they were found sitting talking with the Headmaster.

"Well, Harry, are you ready for your O.W.L.'s? Your parents have been providing me and the other professors' with good reports." Dumbledore was happy having him here – once again.

"Yes, Headmaster, I'm ready and anxious, but the rest of the students are all older than I am. Doesn't that put me behind them?"

Dumbledore sighed, deeply and leaned back into his chair.

"Harry, you've got a lot of experience's that none of these students have. In fact, they've all been looking forward to meeting you – young as you are; they understand your youth, and they all know about your background. It's covered in our History of Magic classes."

"Now, about your O.W.L.'s – the Ministry of Magic's Wizarding Examination Authority department head for O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s, Madam Marchbanks, will be here this afternoon, so you can continue preparing and eating lunch until then. The Exam will be held in the Library since there's only you to be tested. The Ministry of Magic will send your results by owl. Now, any other questions, Harry?" Dumbledore asked delightedly.

"Well, yes. I've not been sorted into a house."

Dumbledore smiled and chuckled a little. He had been wondering when this would be brought up, however he knew which House Harry would be sorted into, as if there would be any question about it. "If you'd like, we can arrange that at lunch."

That's when an unexpected voice spoke up, a very familiar voice they all knew.

The Sorting Hat.

"No need to wait, Dumbledore, I've been following Young Mr. Potter's progress and in remembering how he was sorted, well, previously and what he's done since then, I'll stand by my original decision – Gryffindor!"

Dumbledore smiled – with much satisfaction. "Well done, well done!"

"Now, let us adjourn to the Great Hall for Lunch. Seems your Headmaster is a bit hungry! Dumbledore added with humor.

Down the halls they all went: Dumbledore and James were talking and Lily and Harry were together. She had her hand placed gently on his shoulder, mostly out of habit for she knew that as the moments went by, so too did Harry's childhood and Lily wanted to enjoy and experience it as much as possible. Lily saw that time was a dear and precious commodity.

_** Lily**__**'s Charm **_

The Potters sat down at the Gryffindor table so that the other students would be able to see them and maybe talk with her, James and Harry.

As Lily was eating and enjoying her meal the students sitting next to her and all around her talked to her, asking her lots of questions, she gladly answered them.

"Lily? Can I ask a question?" one of the girls asked her, shyly, quietly.

Lily looked up at the girl who was very young, no more than a 1st or 2nd year and very small for her age.

Something inside Lily 'clicked' at that moment, and her heart went out to this girl who was so obviously painfully shy, but kind , gentle. But that which was felt on her inside became visible to others on her outside and so Lily radiated her brilliance for all to see. They didn't understand, but those who saw and felt it were at peace. She extended her hand to the girl and they clasped hands, she felt Lily's innate goodness flow within her filling her completely in such a way that that shy young girl radiated a smile just like Lily's.

Beauty is more than just skin deep – it penetrates a person – completely.

"Thank you, Lily, thank you. Now I understand why you wear white, its very appropriate for you. I can feel you, the real you from the inside; You've nothing to hide, nothing at all." The girl had changed and it was done in that moment of friendship, of just reaching out to help someone, that was all it took.

Lily smiled at her and said, "Now, you do have another question. What is it?"

Surprised, the girl was hesitant, but asked, "Did you have a favorite subject when you were a student here?"

"Yes – Charms, I'm very good at using them. Would you like a demonstration?" Lily asked.

The girl's face fairly well lit up, "Yes, please, I'd like that."

Lily turned to her Headmaster, and was about to get up to ask him permission when he rose up and made an announcement: "Please, may I have everyone's attention? Lily is going to show us a charm, so please pay attention."

Dumbledore nodded to Lily and sat down.

Lily rose up from the bench and still standing right in the middle of the Great Hall she started to lift her arms when she dropped them and turned to the young girl, extending her arm, beckoning her to come to Lily's side.

As everyone's eyes were upon her, she slowly stood up and walked over to Lily. Lily looked at her, smiled "Now, don't move."

Lily lifted her arms and head, slowly spreading her arms wider when her glow of radiant white light burst forth from her. It covered everyone and everything, penetrating even the very walls of Hogwarts itself. When it gradually died away, everyone found themselves in a garden, the school was gone!

The girl, who was standing beside Lily was astonished. "How did you do that? You didn't even use a wand!"

"Well, I do have a wand, but I find it unnecessary anymore. Go and look around, enjoy yourself."

Turning to James, Lily took hold of her husbands' hand and said. "Well, my husband, how does it feel to be back?" She leaned over and kissed him, lovingly, slowly and everyone witnessed it. One of the girls saw and commented "Oh, how I wish to have a husband like him, one day, and be able to love like that!" "I know what you mean." One of the boys replied, more to himself, and all agreed. They knew they both truly loved one another, and it showed.

"I'll always enjoy being here, because it's you who makes it sweeter." James replied.

"Why thank you, my darling husband, thank you."

"Well, how do you like my charm?" Lily asked the young girl who'd stood beside her.

The girl was still amazed at what she saw and just the immense complexity of it all was overwhelming.

"How did you do that, Lily? Harry is fortunate to have you for his Mum, he's so lucky." The girl cast her head downwards and added almost in a whisper: "I don't have a Mum."

Lily heard what she said and it broke her heart. Stooping down on one knee Lily told the young girl: "All children should have their very own Mum, and it really hurts me to know that you don't have yours with you anymore. But, if you want, you can send me an owl and write to me anytime you'd like. Tell me what's on your mind, what's bothering you and if you need a Mum to talk to, let me know, and I'll come here and we'll talk, just you and me" The little girl looked up at Lily, eyes wide open in surprise at her good fortune.

"Really?"

"Yes, Rachel, really. And, remember: I always keep my promises. And to answer your question on how I do my charms, it is who I am. My abilities were given to me by Father for the purpose of helping the magical community." Lily looked at her new friend, seeing in her her own self many years ago. So Lily gave her a bit of advice: "Study your lessons well, remember all that you learn and you'll be able to take advantage of situations that may arise in your future. You'll be a good witch someday." Lily smiled at her and took her hand, giving the girl a hug. "Keep in touch with me on your progress in school. You'll see me again – soon."

Lily had a thought, and immediately put it into action. "Rachel," Lily addressed the young girl as she turned around and looked back up towards Lily.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Would you like to see your Mum again, if for just a little while?" Lily asked.

Rachel cast her eyes downward, with a very sad countenance. "It's not possible, she's dead."

Lily bent down on one knee, placing her hands upon Rachel's shoulders. "Rachel, look at me."

Rachel looked back up at Lily, tears falling down her cheeks.

"All things are possible with Father. ALL things. Father sees, and knows the desires of your heart and He has a surprise for you." Lily extended her arm, pointing at a distant person walking down one of the paths towards them. Rachel's eyes lite up like it was Christmas morning. Rachel immediately recognized, and KNEW, that person.

It was her Mum.

They two, Mum and daughter ran to each other, hugging each other, each crying tears of happiness. Lily looked upon the scene, for she understood just how much that Mum felt at that moment.

For the rest of that day, Mum and daughter walked arm in arm, talking and getting to know one another, once again. It was the happiest time of their lives. And they both knew, and felt, it.

"Thank you, Lily, for letting me see my daughter. It really hurt me to know that we've been separated, but I understand now. I know she has to go back with you, along with the rest of your students, but if you'd want to be her Mum, for me, while she's back in the Mortal World, I'd like that. I trust you."

Lily held onto Rachel's Mum for a while. "I'll look after her, I promise."

"Thank you, Lily, Thank you."

Lily gathered up everyone around her and brought them all back to the Great Hall. As they were leaving, Rachel had eyes only on her Mum, for deep in her heart she KNEW she'd see her Mum again.

It was promised her.

After lunch was over, Lily, James and Harry left to go to the Library, it was time for Harry's Examinations. They walked the hallways, greeted and observed by all the students: a family, all dressed in white, except for Harry, walking the Halls of Hogwarts, both shimmering, casting their glow of the purest white light into each corner, covering all the students they passed. The effect they had was unreal, even in their Magical World for what they stood for and taught to others could almost be seen and felt: friendship, charity, forgiveness, forbearance to others, and the utmost understanding of their faults. James and Lily made many friends that day and changed them all considerably.

Including one young girl who, for a short while, was privileged to see her Mum, who'd passed beyond the Veil.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter : Harry****'****s O.W.L.****'****s and N.E.W.T.****'****s**

**Author's Notes: For the past month I've been sick with Bronchitis. I've been reviewing my story in it's completed form, but I've wanted to make sure it's as I've wanted it to be. I do have a habit of re-writing my stories, adding to them as the notion strikes, hopefully making them 'better'. I do realize that my idea of my stories is a bit 'different' from some of my readers and others who are very interested in the World of Harry Potter, but, we all have our differences of opinion and that is what makes for many good choices. Of the elements in JKR's writings, the ones I do like and try to adhere to are: The importance of Families and sticking with them; The importance of Defending what you believe in/defending your family and loved ones even at the expense of your own self; Choosing the Right. Dumbledore said it right at the end of Book two, I believe that was it, where he said: "Its our choices that make us who we are rather that our abilities." Please pardon my probable misquote since I don't have the book with me, but hopefully you get the idea. I'm currently writing another story: Harry and Daphne. I do like her as she has many strengths, but, that's for another story. There are many stories here, so please don't be too narrow minded when you read this story and not like it. I'm writing this story mainly for MY own enjoyment. Afterall, it's a world of Magic and writers opinion, so, why can't it happen? As my wife as told me, my own World is an amazing and DIFFERENT world from most folks' ideas. It's a fun place, so, lets us ALL enjoy it, shall we? And, we can all be friends, if not Family!**

Madame Marchbanks was in the library looking at Harry. Just looking. And Thinking. As old as she was, older than Dumbledore, whom she gave HIS O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams to, she remembered Harry. She remembered his first time here when she gave him his examinations and was very pleased at his results, especially when at the very last, before she let him go, she asked him to demonstrate his Patronus Charm. It was the first time a 5th year had ever performed that charm since Albus Dumbledore. And she was extremely pleased. That's why she kept her eye out on him since.

"My, my, my, he looks just like he did the first time. I just can't see any difference," she thought to herself. "I wonder . . . ," she thought or said quietly under her breath as she pulled out Harry's first exams that he took and handed in. She looked them over and wondered.

"Mr. Potter, please, sit down here next to me. I want to talk with you."

Harry walked over to the aged witch whom Harry had been told was given great respect, due to her extremely advanced age and the fact that she'd tested every student that Hogwarts had ever graduated since Albus Dumbledore was a student here.

"Harry, you think you're ready for your exams?"

"Yes."

"You were taught at home, then, I presume?"

"Yes, I was."

"Who taught you?"

"My Mum, Dad, and the rest of the family. Mum had a Library and classroom built just for me and all her books. It was built under Snape, uh, Professor Snape's directions. He's been using it since then and also helping me in potions, testing me, making sure I stay on track. He's kinda strict, but fair. Besides, I've heard a lot of stories from the twins about how hard he was, but I've not seen that in him. When Mum is around, or when he's there, he's just quiet, helpful. I don't know how to explain it. Anyway, I was taught by my family."

"I know, I just wanted to get your side of the story. I wanted to hear from you your opinion of how you were taught, what you learned. There is one other question: Don't you feel left out, not being around others your age, having friends, doing things young people your age usually do?"

"No. I don't feel left out. I've got my family to talk to. Besides, I remember a lot of my school years there, well, here, and I kinda consider that my school years and my friends. Even though they're much older than I am now, I still know them. It's strange."

"I've been following your school work, your progress in school is astonishingly fast. But, there is one question I do want to ask you: Knowing what you do, about your 'past' and what's happened since, would you do this all over again?"

Harry looked at Madam Marchbanks, he just gazed into her eyes, and at that moment she had her answer: 'yes'.

"Yes, I would, I took care of my friends, they cared for me, but I was always afraid for them, that Voldemort would hurt them in order to get to me. That's why I did what I did, at the last, that is why I loved them and I'd do it all again, every single bit."

Harry stopped talking, but he looked back up at Madam Marchbanks "But you know what really kept me going all those years? The love that Molly had for me, she was my 'Mum' when my own natural Mum wasn't, well, here, even though she was, I just didn't know it. Molly expressed her love for me as only a Mum would, and she took me in, cared for me. It was also good to have a family who saw me as 'Harry, just Harry' not some famous person."

"You've done very well for yourself. Your grades in school are outstanding – "O" level in most subjects, and if you keep this up you'll be eligible for Auror Training, once you've attained legal Wizarding age, that is."

"Thank you." Harry didn't know what else to say. He'd expected a lot of written questions, but not this.

"There is one test I'd like for you to preform, and that's the Patronus Charm. Can you still do it?"

Harry was surprised – "Of course I can. Mum taught me well, she always does."

With that said Harry got up and extended his wand exclaiming "EXPECTO PATRONIUM" and a large white stag came out of his wand, running around the Library and came up beside Harry standing beside him, slowly disappearing.

"Amazing! And from a young boy, I'd not believed it had I not seen it." Madam Marchbanks exclaimed.

"Harry, I still have your tests from 'last time' and comparing your school work that you've done now, your work is very well done. I'll be sending you your results by OWL shortly."

"Thank you, Madam Marchbanks."

"You're welcome, Harry." And as Harry turned to go, she said one more thing, "Oh, Harry, I'm very glad of how you've done. Very exceptional. You're a real credit to your Mum and Dad."

Harry smiled and nodded his head slightly towards her, that was the best compliment he could have ever received.

Harry left the Library feeling good. 'Seems all my studying and writing those essays paid off.'

Out in the hall Harry met his Mum and Dad where they were waiting and talking with each other. They were so engrossed with one another, standing and facing each other, almost nose to nose and holding hands, that they didn't see Harry in the hall, waiting for them.

"Gee, if I didn't know better I'd think they'd wind up in the broom closet – snogging!" Harry thought to himself and just shaking his head in amazement. 'It's no wonder: over two lifetimes they've been only with themselves and no other. They love each other that much. Well, they've gone through many problems, so they deserve the love for each other."

Lily and James kissed, almost a little too passionately for Harry, he'd been afraid someone would see them and he'd be embarrassed. Seeing them like this was good for him to know that they did love each other, but he's still a bit embarrassed.

"I hope no one sees them!" Harry said quietly, to himself.

"Oh, I don't know, I think its' very romantic, Harry" Ginny said.

Harry jumped, being startled. He turned and saw Ginny standing beside him.

"Harry, from a woman's point of view, if she knew the man really loved her, she'd like a little display of affection. I know I would."

"You would?"

"Yes, there was a wizard I really loved, deeply, and I'd have done anything for him, standing up in battle, protecting him, even married him, which was my dream."

"Who was he? What happened?"

Ginny smiled, recalling memories, but these she kept to herself, recalling what Lily told her that day in Gringotts' Bank.

"Harry, right now, it wouldn't be appropriate to tell you, but, one day when you reach legal age, if you still want to know, I'll tell you." Ginny said, hoping that'd be the right thing to tell him. He just wasn't ready yet.

"I don't understand, Ginny."

"Oh, Harry . . . ," and with the rest left unsaid she reached out and gave Harry a hug. "You're the sweetest wizard."

"Now, lets go get your Mum and Dad, that is, if they're finished snogging before they DO wind up in a Broom Closet!"

Harry smiled at this and just kept his thoughts to himself. Afterall, Ginny was the only girl in the Weasley family and he was sure she was like her Mum. She could 'pick up' on peoples' thoughts, moods, hints.

"Well, Lily, have you and James finished snogging like a bunch of school kids?" Ginny asked rather loudly, and smiling, laughing.

Lily and James both blushed a red that would have made any Weasley proud!

As they were walking down the hall to leave the castle, Lily had fallen into step next to Harry, placing her hand on his shoulder rather softly and gently, something she did out of habit.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Son?"

"I appreciate you and Dad, well, you know . . .,"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"What Ginny said, back there. I liked seeing you and Dad love each other that much; It means a lot to me."

Lily placed her arm around Harry and pulled him a little closer to her. "Son, what you said, that means a lot, you feeling that way. Its how we're supposed to be with each other." Lily smiled at her son.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Son?"

"I sure do learn a lot from you and Dad." Harry walked a little closer to his Mum then, while Lily glowed and shimmered brighter, much brighter, a sign of her being happy.

Back at the Burrow, Molly was very excited over Harry taking his O.W.L.'s and wanted to know all about it.

"Harry, dear, how well did you do? Do you think you passed your O.W.L.'s?"

"I think I did very well but all Prof. Marchbanks did was talk with me. She had a copy of my previous O.W.L exams and reports from you. She said I didn't have to take the written part again."

"Oh? That's odd, I've never heard of that happening before."

"Well, I guess she's not had someone like me before, either." Harry just shrugged his shoulders, as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"But, she asked me about my life here and would I do it all over again, I told her 'Yes" without hesitating I would. Besides, the only thing she asked me to do was demonstrate my Patronus charm."

"Did you? What did it look like?"

"It was a stag, and Prof. Marchbanks was very impressed. She said she'd not seen anything like this since Dumbledore took his O.W.L.'s"

"Oh, Harry! I'm so proud of you!" Molly hugged Harry so much.

"Thanks, - for everything . . . ,"

Molly looked up at Harry, perplexed, but it dawned on her what he met.

"Harry, you're a part of this family – you always were before and you are now, even if your name is different, still, you're one of us."

Harry smiled, thinking.

"Harry" Molly looked at him, "what are you thinking?"

"Well, I was talking with Ginny, and after I came out of the library, at Hogwarts, after my O.W.L.'s we saw Mum and Dad, in the Hallway – and they were snogging!"

"Oh, how sweet. They were always in love with one another, even while they were in school – with you. I told Arthur that they argued and fought like some old married couple . . . , but little did I realize." Molly gazed far away.

"Oh, sorry, Dear, I was just thinking, what was it you were saying?"

"Ginny told me she once loved a wizard, that she would have married him. I asked her who he was but she never said. Do you know anything about this? She said it was sweet to see Mum and Dad Snogging in the halls."

Molly looked up at Lily, and at that moment, something passed between the two women. Harry sensed it.

"What is it? You both know something."

"Uh, Harry," Molly was nervous, looking at Lily, who was smiling and did not know what to say.

"There's an answer to your question, but your Mum feels you're not prepared, nor old enough – yet – to know the answer. One day, soon, you'll be told." Molly tried to explain to Harry.

"Ok, I just hope Ginny's happy. She's real nice." Harry said.

A knowing look passed between Lily and Molly.

"What's for supper, Mum? I'm Starved." A happy Harry asked.

Lily hugged Harry, closed and tightly to her, "Oh, son, you're so precious, but when it comes to food, you're just like your Dad!" Lily said.

Lily kissed Harry on the cheek, "Awww, Mum." Harry replied, holding onto his Mum.

"Now, Son, I want you to go to the classroom and start your assignments, I've written them on the chalk board. Do a good job and get a head start. If you need help, call Ginny, she's available." Lily told Harry.

"Ok, Mum."

"Oh, here, take this sandwich." Molly gave Harry a couple sandwiches and a pitcher of pumpkin juice to take with him.

"Thanks, I appreciate this."

Harry went out the door towards the Classroom and Library to start his assignments.

"Do you think he suspects anything – yet?" Molly asked Lily.

"Not yet, he's just a curious little boy about Ginny because she used to love someone. He's not been subjected to that aspect of Life yet." Lily said.

"He's a wonderful boy, Lily, he really is – and for all the hard times he's gone through, it just shows the maturity he's got." Molly mused. "He will be able to handle Wizarding Responsibilities when he's eleven."

"I know, and I appreciate your support. You've been good to us, Molly, that'll NEVER, EVER be forgotten."

Molly and Lily looked at each other, smiled knowingly. Love and appreciation were very much apparent.

That evening supper was a joyous affair, not only were all the families favorite foods there, but they were celebrating Harry's completing his O.W.L.'s and once again impressing the professors' including Prof. Marchbanks. Having a Patronus conjured by an adult wizard was one matter, but by a nine year old wizard was quite another matter.


	26. Chapter 26

** Harry**** Learns A Lesson From His Mum**** (Lily****) **

**Music: Harry Potter & Diagon Alley **

Author's_ Note: Just to waylay a few questions about Lily__ hugging Harry__ a lot, I just wanted to point out that in the books when Petunia was raising (rearing?) Harry, she never gave young Harry any hugs, none that we're aware of. So, to balance things out, here Lily has the chance to raise her son__ a 2__nd__ time and she wants to give him all the love__ (hugs?) a Mum__ should give her child__. In the first book Harry wanted, above all else, to see his parents, he missed them very much. So, I think he'd like it having his Mum show him some motherly affection, hugs, regularly, even if outsiders do witness it. It shows she loves him, and in no way indicates she's 'over indulging' him. Lily expects much from Harry. E-mail me on this point if you want, it would be good getting constructive e-mail ideas from you. _

It's now almost two years later, and Harry finds he's eleven, almost twelve and completing his 7th year; growing up, he's still watched over by his family, like the proverbial 'Hawk'. Still, though, he does want to get out on his own, just for a bit, to get to town to look around, to stretch his 'wings', like Hedwig does, but, well, you know how some Mums are.

"Mum, Dad, can I ask you something?"

Lily and James looked at Harry, expecting one of his usual questions, but . . . ,

"Yes, son, what is it?" James replied.

"I'm eleven now, almost twelve and I'm almost finished school; I'd like to go to Diagon Alley sometime – just by myself for a few hours."

"Oh, son, I don't know, Its' just that, well," Lily began.

James came up beside Lily, putting an arm on her shoulders.

"Son, what your Mum is saying is that she's protected you all your life, well, both lives anyway, and she's worried – for good reasons, I may add." James added.

"Dad, I'm not going to get into trouble, I just want to look in the stores, maybe buy something, just be myself for a short time."

"I understand, you need this experience." James added, smiling.

"You've done a good job with the Granger's in your Muggle Studies. You're one of the few wizards who can blend in with the Muggle world and not be noticed." Lily added.

"Does that mean I can go?"

"Come here, son." Lily asked Harry. Harry walked over to his Mum, whereupon she reached out with her right hand and gently caressed his cheek, running her hands gently through his unruly hair, which was just like his Dad's. Lily looked directly into Harry's Emerald Green Eyes, the same eyes that his beloved Mum had. They were his Mum's precious gift to her son. She looked at him, for the longest time, just looking, or so it seemed to Harry, BUT, to Lily, it was much more. She was looking into his mind, deep into his heart where no Ligilimens could ever go. She delved deep into her son's thoughts and try as Harry might, he could never prevent his Mum from 'seeing' him, try as he might. No other Occulmens could prevent her from seeing, or going, where she needed to go. No one. But she never abused this privilege of hers.

"Yes, son, you can go, BUT don't go getting into trouble or any tight spots, understand me?" Lily added as a warning.

"Yes, Mum." Harry was happy knowing he was about to be on his own for a short time.

"Because if you do, I'll know about it,the instant it happens, even if you don't tell me, which I would want you to. There's some things I can do, which I've not told you of, and keeping an eye on you is one of them."

Lily looked at Harry, directly. Harry furrowed up his eyebrows in confusion. He knew his Mum was powerful in the magic world, that she wielded abilities no other witch or wizard he'd ever heard of, could do, so doubting her word on what she said, he NEVER did. Besides, this was his Mum, and she loved him absolutely, and was looking out for his welfare, just like he'd always wanted.

"I know, Mum, I'll always do my best."

Lily put her arms around Harry, "Harry, I'm still your Mum and Mums are supposed to worry, it comes with the job."

"Mum, I appreciate you and Dad. I remember what it was like, well, before, and I don't want to go back there – ever."

"You never will, son, you'll be with us forever, Father Promised, remember?"

"Yes, I do remember, Mum." Harry hugged his Mum and kissed her on the cheek, like a good son.

As Harry was going to the fireplace to floo out, James came up to him, reached into his robes and handing Harry something small.

"Here, son, that is the key to Gringotts', go and get yourself about 100 galleons for spending money, you've earned it." James said.

"Thanks, Dad!"

"Here, son," Lily said "take this bag, you'll need it for the galleons."

"Ok, Mum."

Goodbye's said, Harry flooed out for the afternoon.

Harry found himself outside Gringotts. He remembered the first time he went in – with Hagrid and went down to the vaults below. He was amazed.

He approached a goblin at one of the long counters. "I'd like to make a withdrawal, please." Harry said.

The goblin looked up, "Well, you're the Potter boy, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"We're all glad to see you here."

"Thank you." Harry was a bit nervous, but was remaining calm. He remembered his Mum bringing him here, so he thought they'd remember her.

"We all remember you Mother and Father and the rest of your family. Bill works for us, as a curse breaker. He's very good. We're all honored by your being here. If we can help you, just ask."

"I'd like to withdraw 100 galleons, please."

"Very well, follow Griphook, then. He will escort you to your vault. Do you have your key?"

Harry reached into his pockets and found it, pulled it out and gave it to the Goblin.

"Thank you, just go with Griphook." The Goblin handed Griphook the vault key and took Harry down to the Vaults.

Afterwards, Harry left the bank, his money pouch considerably heavy and an entire day to himself.

It was at Floreantean Fosque's that Harry made his first purchase of the day: Ice Cream Flambe

"Thank you." Harry said to the young witch who served him.

"Don't I know you?" she asked.

"Uh, no. I don't think so." Harry said hesitantly.

"Ok, but it seems I've seen you around, somewhere, I just can't place it."

Harry just looked at her and smiled. "Thanks, for the ice cream, especially for the blue flames on top."

"How much for the bill?"

"That'll be 15 sickles."

Harry pulled out his coin bag and got a galleon coin, giving it to her.

"Here, keep the change, You've been very nice to me."

"Why thank you, very much, and the next time you come in, please, ask for me and I'll help you."

"Ok,"

Next, Harry went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. He knew he could buy just about anything he wanted, but he already had what he wanted: A Family.

So, he bought a new snitch, something he knew he and the rest could use.

He needed more supplies for school so Flourish and Blotts was next. The books were so appealing, but his library or rather his Mums' had everything he needed, still he bought a few advanced texts on Potions, Charms, and transfigurations. All were well written and researched by noted authors.

Madam Maulkins was the next stop for Harry; He needed a new robe.

Harry was looking at the robes for wizards and wanted a new robe, all were rather nice looking.

A nice looking but older witch came up to him, "May I help you?" she asked.

"Uh, yes, I'd like a new robe, but want a different lining - something white and very soft."

"I have just the robe for you," she said looking at him strangely, with a puzzled look on her.

"Here is one with pure white silk lining the robe inside and the outside also. It'll keep you very warm in the winter but is cool in the summer, also it's lighter. It has disappearing pockets on the inside and outside and its' reversible. Here, try it on."

Harry put on the robe and liked it, especially the white lining.

'This way, Mum will appreciate my cloak, especially the choice of lining.' Harry thought to himself.

"I'll take it," he said to the clerk, "but, I'd like to have another robe but for a witch in this same style. I'd like for it to also have a white lining and reversible like this one."

The sales witch looked at Harry and grinned. "How tall is she?"

Harry told her but was frankly nervous.

"Here," she said, "This will fit her, I think. Who is she? Maybe we have her sizes on record."

"Uh, Weasley, Ginny Weasley."

"Oh, her, yes we do have her on record. This robe will fit her nicely, you've made a grand choice. All the witches are wearing this style now, she will definitely appreciate it."

"POTTER!" came a disgusted voice in back of Harry. "If I hadn't seen you with my own eyes I'd never have believed all those rumors; Not even death can hold you!"

Harry knew that voice, somewhat, but he just couldn't place his finger on who it was – and unpleasantly, also.

Turning around Harry saw two Wizards both looked a lot alike, white hair, carrying silver headed canes with a snake head on it.

And a sneer.

"I don't seem to recall you. What do you want?" Harry said.

"Why, Potter," Draco spat out, "Have a short memory?"

"Only for that which is unimportant in the great scheme of things." Harry retorted.

Draco's father was standing in the background and he remembered something.

"I do seem to recall, Draco," Lucius mentioned, softly and 'oily like' "of a confrontation in a certain bookstore just before your 2nd year started – a rather embarrassing moment, I recall."

"Yes, yes, it was Hermione, or whoever she is now, what is her name – 'Lily – Lily Potter." Draco said.

"What about my Mum? You have no right talking about her like that!" Harry said with an edge to his voice and his right hand moving towards his wand.

"Oh, don't I? It was SHE who held me and threatened me!" Draco said.

"Back off, Malfoy, NOW: You don't understand what you're dealing with."

"Oh? Don't I? Well, she's not here now to defend you or are the rest of those mudblood loving weasels you and her call 'family!" Draco spat out – hotly and acidly.

Harry was getting very angry at hearing these uncalled for words directed to someone who he knew didn't deserve them. He couldn't take on both Malfoy's, not like his Mum could, but he wasn't going to back down. He had more courage than to just turn his back and run, because if he did, he wouldn't be taken seriously in the future and he couldn't live with himself afterwards.

"Well, Malfoy, seems you're the one who's a bit jealous of me, aren't you? Otherwise, why else would you keep pursuing me?"

"WHAT? Me jealous of YOU? That's a laugh, Potter. I've got more than those you call family and my family is BETTER than yours. In fact, you don't even HAVE a family, you're still an orphan – not even wanted by your own parents!"

As mature as Harry was, as advanced as he was in his training there were still some things that still got to him, that still bothered him a lot and what Malfoy said to him, publicly was one of Harry's most sensitive areas: Trotting on his family, those who loved him dearly and without reservation.

Pulling out his wand, and pointing it at Draco, Harry Challenged him. "Draco, take back all you said about my Mum, and the rest of my family, take it back NOW, and apologize or suffer the consequences."

Lucius saw what was happening and sided with his son; Pulling out his wand, pointing it directly at Harry, saw his chance to get Harry for a lot of things. "Well, Harry, looks like you've taken on more than you can handle. Do you still want to try?"

Harry didn't answer, instead, he did something none of them expected: While holding his wand in his right hand, Harry used his left hand in demonstrating something few wizards or witches, very few, had ever accomplished: Wandless Magic.

Harry, without even uttering a single charm, expelled Lucius far away, out the door of Madam Maulkins Robes' Shop. All the people outside stopped and looked at what was happening, it indeed got the attention of everyone!

Including Draco.

And a few Aurors!

Harry wasn't finished, not yet, not by a long shot. His memory was indeed returning as was promised in the times when it was needed. And now he did need those memories.

"Draco, I remember all you've done to me in the past. Seems you've not changed any, still, you're the same twisted wizard you were when we were in school. You've not matured nor been willing to help those less fortunate than you, and that lack of charity on your part will be your complete undoing."

"Potter, I don't know how you did that to my father, but I'll get you for that, I WILL!" Draco said to Harry in a most evil and spiteful way.

"If you think you're Wizard enough to take me, Draco, here I am, give it your best shot!" Harry told him, challenged him publicly.

Draco, pointing his wand, let go with a curse, directly at Harry. Harry never moved nor flinched, he used a shield charm, a very strong shield charm. He remembered what his Mum told him about how charms were made and Harry took this to heart and learned his lessons well. Combined that with his returning memories, he was well prepared.

The curse Draco fired off at Harry just hit the shield and dissipated causing Draco to falter.

"What's wrong Draco, loosing your touch? Can't get the best of me? If that's the best you can do, you're not much of a Wizard."

"Draco launched other curses at Harry and between Harry using his shield charm plus a disarming charm had Draco down on the ground very quickly.

Looking directly into Draco's eyes, holding him by his throat in a choking grip Harry gave him a piece of advice: "Draco, this is just a taste of what I can do. I've been well instructed by BOTH my Mum and my Dad in self defense. Don't you EVER talk about my Mum or Dad nor ANY of my family, NOT EVER AGAIN, or I'll press charges against both you and your father and you'll both be serving time – in Azkaban! Not only THAT, but I'll have the right to seek Financial Damages and Claims against you for defamation of my and my parents character as well as the Character of our House!"

Shaking Draco very hard he emphasized the point: "Do you understand me? DO YOU?"

"Do you know the Old Laws? I certainly do!" Harry told Draco coldly.

"Y-y-yes, I – I understand."

"GOOD! If you can't even take ME on, both you AND your father, just what kind of a chance do you think you'd stand with my Mum? Remember that day in Flourish & Blotts, just before your 2nd year, when my Mum then gave you that warning? Remember how she reacted? Just remember that warning she gave you. Be glad, be VERY glad it was just ME you took on today and not the rest of the family, some of them would not be so kind to you as I am. Remember what I said, and do no harm to us, NONE! EVER!"

Harry let go of Draco, letting him slump to the floor. Turning to the shop proprietor, he gave her 50 galleons. "Here, please take this in compensation for the damage I may have caused you. You are a very good witch and I want to apologize to you, humbly, for my actions today. Please!"

"Oh, Harry, I can't accept this, I just can't. You've done nothing wrong and did no damage. The Malfoy's had it coming to them. I'm very proud of you and of the way you handled the situation. I know your Mum, everybody does, and you just defended her honor. You're a good son, Harry."

"Thank you, thank you very much."

Harry walked outside carrying his purchases. Outside, he saw a crowd of witches, wizards all looking at his Mum, she was just standing there, alone, dressed in her typical white robes, and was looking at him. Lily stood out from the crowd.

"Mum! I didn't know you were here."

"Hi, son. Seems you've had a bit of trouble and were defending my honor. I'm very glad you didn't get hurt, but I do think it's time to have a talk, don't you?"

Harry looked down, casting his eyes away from his Mum, for he knew he was in trouble for his actions. "Yes, Mum, I do."

"Please, son, take my hand, lets go for a walk." Lily said softly, comfortingly.

Lily extended her hand to him and they walked off together, quietly, she Disapparated them both quietly, silently even while walking, to go to Hogsmead..

They went to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead and sat down, ordered two Butterbeers and talked quietly and just sitting in a corner away from everyone else.

"Son, I want to start off by saying that I do love you, so very much. When it comes to how much I do love you, well, words just aren't enough. I just want you to understand that from the first. Your Dad and I have raised you to be kind, and today, well, considering what could have happened, you were, indeed, kind to the Malfoy's, you didn't hurt them. For that alone, I'm very proud of you and the way you carried yourself."

"Thank you, Mum."

"You're welcome, Son. But, there's one aspect that I want you to be aware of, and that's your temper. Please, don't let it get the best of you. The best part of you is your reputation, that which we've built up over the few years is very precious and fragile and can, in a heart beat, be utterly destroyed. Please, remember this one point: That when someone says dark things to you, about you, or about the rest of your family, even if its' about me personally, don't take it to heart and step up to defend us, or even me, right then and there, on the spot. As a wise Muggle writer once wrote: 'Let him rave on, that men may know him mad' comes to my mind and in this situation is very applicable to what the Malfoy's said. Another to remember is: 'By their fruits ye shall know them', and the fruits that I'm trying to bear is not just for our own family, but for all the magical world to enjoy."

"Harry, look at me," Lily said to Harry, reaching for his hands, and holding them in hers. "I know how you feel about others hurting our family; I, too, went through that same lesson a few years ago, when you were in St. Mungo's, after the quill episode. I thought it was Deloris Umbridge's work on you and I went after her. She was in Azkaban then, and still is today. But, son, I was so angry at her hurting you, or I thought it was her, that I was almost on the verge of throwing away all I'd accomplished, up to that point, just for revenge. It was Professor Dumbledore who'd saved me from a most horrible mistake. Had I committed that mistake and took revenge on her, everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, would have been lost, including my abilities, my relationship with Father, and lastly the entire magical world would have been lost, and all because I'd lost my head and temper over a small incident."

"What happened, Mum? What caused you to turn away?"

My headmaster told me the consequences of my actions, lovingly, offered to help me. I choose the right path, hard as it was, I swallowed my pride and went with him and he brought me back to St. Mungo's. That's why I rushed to see you and hugged you and just cried my eyes out because I'd come within a heartbeat of loosing you a second time, and all because of my temper. I received help when I most needed it and now, I'm passing on that tender lesson of help and charity to you, now, in your time of need. One day, you can pass it on to others."

"Thanks, Mum, I'll remember what you've said and taught me today. I'll pass on this lesson, I promise."

Lily put her arm around Harry holding him close to her, lovingly, as she continued talking with him. "Son, I want you to work with me, to be my eyes and ears, and to help talk with the people. Many of them know you and trust you. So, just keep your head about you and walk away from those people who say bad things about us. Don't put yourself down on that level. Please, just help me. Ok, son?"

"I'm sorry, Mum, for disappointing you. It's just that like you said, Malfoy was saying terrible things about you. I've not heard things said like that before, about either you or the rest of our family, and I didn't like it. But, next time, I'll just turn my back and walk away. Getting into fights like this just isn't worth the risk of loosing what you and Dad have built up.

"

"Thanks, son, I know that I can trust you. I've always known that. And today you've proved it. Here, give me a hug son. I need one from you."

Lily and Harry hugged each other right there in the Three Broomsticks, Mum and Son. With that small conversation and learning experience completed they left to go back home.

As they were walking out, Harry just thought, and asked his Mum what was on his mind: "Mum, how did you know what happened? Who told you?"

Lily stopped walking and looking at him, smiling, still holding her hand, gently on his shoulders. "Son, no one told me. You are my son and as such I do keep a watch on you. Like I told you before you left the Burrow this morning, I have certain abilities that I've not told you or any others. I can keep an eye out on you with out you really knowing. I'm not prying, but just watching out for you. Mums will always worry about their children and will want to help them. That's just the way it is, at least for me. You've heard me tell you this before and I'll say it again: I love you, I always will- no matter what." And with that said, Lily gave her son a hug right there.

"Thanks, Mum, you're the best."

As they were walking out of the Three Broomsticks to return to the Burrow Harry was mulling over everything that his Mum said to him when it occurred to him that there was a question, sort of, an event that she'd not fully answered, and that was about the quill incident.

"Mum, may I ask you a question – about what'd happened in the library?"

Lily stopped walking and looked into Harry's eyes for a moment. She was looking into her own eyes whenever she'd do that. "Yes, Son, you may, you may ask me anything and I'll always answer you honestly. You know that."

"Well, Mum, it's , . . . ," Harry begun but Lily interrupted him.

"It's about the quill, isn't it?

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Oh, son," Lily started, shaking her head, smiling and holding his hands, both of them, tightly. "I always know what you're thinking, trust me on that point. But about the quill incident. That was a real and true memory of what happened to you. You were forced to use Deloris' Blood Quill for a long time as her idea of punishment and you didn't like it. But, as to your question of why you remembered it then, well, using hind sight, from my perspective, that incident was used by Father to teach me a lesson, He was giving me a test, a very important and valuable test. It was one that had to be given in order for me to progress any farther than where I was at that point. That same lesson, that I was given, that was what I was drawing on when we talked about your temper. You're just like me, son, I wanted to protect you at all costs, but it was my Headmaster who'd helped me see just what that cost was and who'd be paying it. Father didn't want you hurt, he just drew upon your past life experiences to teach me a lesson, not you. It was I who had to make the right and proper choice in order to progress any further, and, . . . ," Here, Lily faltered, her lower lip quivering over the memory of what'd happened outside the gates of Azkaban.

Harry just held on to his Mum's hands for moral support, "Mum, Mum, I'm right here, don't worry, you're alright. It's just a memory, that's all, you did alright, you passed, you told me so, your Headmaster told you so. Please, Mum, don't fall apart now."

Lily opened her eyes, all covered, misty, and dewy with tears of the horror of her near-failure. "I'm sorry son, it's just that that was one of my defining moments in my adult life. It pointed me in the right direction that I should be going and how I should be using my enormous abilities; It also showed me how I should NOT use them. You see, Harry, my Headmaster told me something then, something that you'd said to me when we were visiting the Centaur's:

"_Just because we can perform Magic doesn't make us better than others, It means we have the responsibilities to help others." _

And, may I add: "To whom much is given, much is expected'. We in the Magical World have been given much, so that much is expected in return, and we will give much."

"This is what I was tested on, we all in the magical world have much to give to others who have little to offer and it is how we'll be judged, by how we treat the least of those in our world and those outside our world who can't do what we can do. They'll depend on us, eventually, and that, my dearly beloved Son, when that moment comes, and it surely will, it will be our Defining Moment – for all of us." Lily looked straight into her sons eyes as she was saying this. She wanted to be absolutely certain, beyond the shadow of ANY doubt that he fully understood her, for she was shifting some of the weight of responsibility onto his shoulders.

"I understand you, Mum. After all these many years of being with you, I understand what you've been given, the power of your abilities, your responsibilities. I'll be right beside you, helping you however you want. I'll never let you down. I just have to know what the right thing is to do."

"Thank you, my son, thank you ever so much. You know, for a young wizard, almost 12 and ready for his N.E.W.T.S, you're very mature for your age. You're a real treasure for our family." Lily hugged him right there.


	27. Chapter 27

H**arry's Gift to Ginny**

**Author's Note: This chapter and the next couple of chapters are a review or restatement of how much Lily loves Harry and how much he's loved. These couple of chapters will be bringing Lily into 'her own', for a lack of better words. It's then, that you'll begin to see changes. There are many more chapter to come after then. The story is a bit over half completed, for now. Every once in a while I do come back to it, make changes to it. Have fun reading it. I write for my own pleasure. There are many stories here that can satisfy most readers' ideas, this story is just one of them. **

Back at the Burrow, all was well with the rest of the family, of course, James always knew when Lily had a talk with Harry. Harry never could understand how he knew, but he did.

"Son, I'm glad that you and your Mum get along with one another so well, she's one of a kind, your Mum is. Just be sure to always follow her advice. She'll never lead you astray. At first it might be difficult to understand her and doing what she advises, but in the end, it'll be easier."

"Thanks, Dad, but how did you know?"

"That, son, is privileged information. Your Mum and I are one inseparable beings, what one of us knows and feels the other knows and feels. That's the easiest way for me to explain it. It's a gift."

"oh. Ok. She does a good job of talking with me and she doesn't put me down, or hurt my feelings any. I know she – and you – love me, I've seen that demonstrated many times. Living here, with you both, is what I used to dream of having, but living that dream is kinda different from the real thing. I just have to think before I act, that's all."

"Well, son, I agree with you, just ask your Mum or me, if you need to. We'll always be here for you."

"I know, Dad, and thanks, thanks for everything. Oh, and here's the bank key, I did like you asked and got 100 galleons. I really appreciated that."

"You're always welcome, son, always."

"Where's Ginny? I got her something while I was in town, I thought maybe she'd like it."

"She's upstairs."

Harry went upstairs to Ginny's room. "Ginny, are you there? "

"Yea, come on in."

"I got you something while I was in town."

"Oh? Really! What is it?"

"I left it downstairs on the kitchen table wrapped up."

"Oh, Harry, you didn't have to do that. But, I do appreciate your thoughtfulness. Come on, lets go see what it is." Ginny bounded out of her room with Harry in tow.

In the kitchen found the rest of the family, kinda of crowded, but all glad they were there.

On the kitchen table was a package wrapped up in beautiful wrapping paper, from Madam Maulkins Robe Shop logo embossed on it.

"Oh, Harry, you went to Madam Maulkins! You shouldn't have…."

"Well, Ginny, I was there and I thought you'd like something. I was thinking of you anyway."

Ginny immediately turned her head towards Harry and looked at him directly in to his emerald green eyes. To Ginny, it was like looking at Lily, and many thoughts ran through her mind. '_Oh, my dearly beloved__, you thought of me . . . Then what that nice Muggle__ gentleman said all those many years ago, right here, about Harry and me, just might come true after all_.' This thought ran through Ginny's mind but she dared not voice it. Not yet anyway. The rest of the family stopped immediately what they were doing, all was silent, dead silent, as this was Ginny's moment. They all looked from Ginny to Harry as the two looked at one another. Harry smiled a little and he was nervous.

"Uh, if you don't want it you can always return it and get something else more to your liking. I was just thinking that you'd, well, you know…."

Ginny unwrapped the package and gasped, feeling her heart almost stop momentarily. Contained within the package was the most beautiful embroidered pure white silk robe she'd ever seen!

"Ooohh, Harry! It's beautiful. Words just don't do justice! How did you ever find it?" She held it up to her and twirled around the house, seemingly dancing on air, her flaming red hair flowing out providing a contrast against her white robe, the colors that held Harry's heart in his throat.

The family was utterly speechless. They'd never seen a robe quite like it – except on Lily.

"Uh, well, she'd told me that she'd gotten just this one robe in, that there was only this one robe. Madam Maulkin told me she'd never seen any like it before, but was impressed to get it, she didn't know why, that is until I mentioned your name. Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Oh HARRY! I LOVE it! It's the best robe I've ever had. Oh Harry, I don't know what ever possessed you to do such a good thing for me, or why, oh, Harry, Harry, Harry, I Love . . . ," Ginny stopped in mid sentence and caught her self before she could betray her thoughts. She looked at her Mum and Molly was smiling. Molly caught Ginny's thoughts.

Ginny went to Harry and hugged him, pulling him to her and held him and just held him so close right there in front of the entire family. She whispered to him in his ear quietly and quickly: "I'll always be by your side Harry, always, just like the Muggle and Lily said."

She pulled herself away from Harry with much effort, not unnoticed by everyone else.

Ginny just looked at Harry once more and flew back into his arms, hugging him tightly against her body; She whispered, again, into his ear, so that no one else would hear: 'I love you Harry!" She pulled herself back and looked into his Emerald Green Eyes. All she could do was smile.

Molly and Lily were smiling and looking at the young couple. They both knew how the young couple felt. And, they approved.

Ginny put on the magnificent robe and fastened it, standing looking at Harry, and Harry alone. Ginny's eyes bore directly into Harry's and sent him an unspoken message: she liked him, MORE than liked him.

When Ginny was standing there, the whole family was struck by the similarity between her and Lily in their dress and hair color. It was not lost on any of them.

"Blimey!" one of her brothers said, quietly, "Our little sister looks just like Lily!"

"Oh, Ginny, you look so beautiful in your new robes, you really do. Harry has such good taste in picking out just the right robes for you." Molly gave Harry a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Lily was smiling and went over to Ginny hugged her and pulled back to look directly at her. To Ginny, it was like looking into Harry's eyes, they were identical. It told her something, but what, Ginny just couldn't pick up on it. "Ginny, you look so lovely dressed like this. I do hope you wear it often. I think Harry would be very pleased if you did. Ginny, in the far future, the way you dress, like this, will indicate to others, both Magical and Muggle alike, even those whom you don't know, will tell them just who you are and where you stand. They will give you a measure of respect for that. This is just the beginning. You look just as lovely dressed like this as you look on the inside. I'm proud to be with you, Ginny, I really am!" Lily hugged Ginny so close and so tight for the longest time.

Lily looked at Ginny, with her hands on Ginny's shoulders, "Learn all that I teach you and the day will come when you will be just as I am now, Looking just like me, and, you'll be able to do what I can do, even more! With your husband by your side."

No one said a word. Everyone was struck dumbfounded, unable to even utter a word over what they'd just heard Lily pronounce concerning Ginny's future.

"Well, Harry, looks like you got our little Ginny the right present." One of the Brothers mentioned.

"Yes, he did, and if you noticed our little sister is not little any more. She's got a heart of her own, if you noticed."

Harry looked up at everyone, and received a room full of smiles. All was well.

Later that evening, Harry went to Lily to ask her a question. "Mum, I need to ask you a question."

"Yes, son, what is it?"

"Ginny said something to me about a Muggle and you, something about me being with Ginny. I didn't understand it. I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

"Well, son, please, lets go for a short walk and I'll answer your question, it'll take some time." With that said, Mum and son went out in to the garden and walked some, away from the others. "Son, you have to understand one thing about me, and that is I have a special relationship with Father. I'm His daughter, just like the rest of you are His Sons and Daughters, but He has given me a special task to perform and with that task comes abilities and needs. I wanted you to have a blessing especially from Him to kind of help you along in your life, since you'll be working with me. I want you to be able to know when to make the right choices and how to listen to that still, small quiet voice that's inside us all. That Muggle gentleman was one of Father's special servants who has abilities and powers that are far greater than mine, but in other areas than mine are in."

Lily kept walking, looking at the beauty of the area around them, and just waiting for Harry to digest what she'd told him.

"What's that got to do with Ginny?"

Here is where Lily stopped walking and just thought, she just wasn't sure now about whether or not to tell him everything until Harry discovered his own feelings.

"Son, there's a lot more to that blessing than I'm telling you, but . . . "

Harry stopped walking and looked directly at his Mum: "Is it about Ginny liking me?"

Lily looked at Harry, surprised at his question. "You know that Ginny likes you?"

"Mum, it's kinda obvious, but . . . well,"

"Well, what, son?"

"well, it's not unwelcome."

"Oh? You mean that you like Ginny also?"

"Yes, Mum, I mean I'm kinda young about the same age as normal wizards who are going into their second year, but I do have my memories, of my previous life. Ginny meant a lot to me then, I just didn't tell her because I didn't want her or you or anyone close to me to be hurt by Voldemort. I was trying to protect her the best way I could."

"Oh, Son, I didn't really know! But Now, Son, he's gone and you don't have to worry about her being hurt or anyone else close to you. Your heart is your own now and if you want you can tell her you like her. Just give yourself a few more years to reach legal wizarding age and then you can give her your heart, you can at that time tell her your hearts' desire.

"Mum, if I do that, I'll scare her away. I'll loose her forever."

"Son," Lily took Harry by his hands and looked directly into his eyes, she reached up and held his face in the palms of her hands. "Son, you'll not loose Ginny. Never. She's told you herself that she'll always be beside you. And your blessing , . . ," Lily stopped short of completing her sentence.

"What about my blessing?"

Looking away from Harry, for strength, that what she was about to tell Harry was the right thing, so Lily continued. "Son, your blessing said that the young lady whose heart belonged to you, that you and her would be reunited and sealed together, never to be separated either in this life or the eternities to come."

Harry stopped breathing, blinking, thinking. He just looked at his Mum, deep into her eyes, for further comprehension of what she'd told him.

"You mean that my life is planned out?"

"No, son. This is just an option for you in case you do want it, that if you follow my directions from Father, you'll be given much and the love from this young lady has an infinite amount of promise for you to hold." It was at this point that Lily stopped talking to Harry and just looked – far away – not moving.

Lily was having - seeing - a vision of her sons' future that pertained to Ginny. Lily was seeing her son's many children, and their children. Lily was seeing the vast uncountable numbers of his and Ginny's descendent's, all marked with that flaming red hair and Emerald Green eyes. Lily just stood there in shock and amazement, all pleasantly enjoyed. She knew it was coming from her Father. 'So, this is the result of my son's marriage to Ginny! All of these beautiful wonderful children! His very own family, his very own. Just like he's always wanted . . .' Lily smiled and felt tears streaming down her smiling cheeks. Lily fell down to her knees and opened her arms and unto her went one of the children she was seeing in her Vision! Lily hugged the child for a very long time with tears of utter happiness pouring down her cheeks. All the time, she was saying, softly, 'my child, my child, my child' over and over again.

To Harry, what he saw, he was almost in shock! For he, too, was seeing his Mums' Vision. He was seeing what Lily was seeing, and on some level of understanding, he KNEW who these children were. He didn't say a word. The children let go of Lily and Harry, and back away a step, while the Vision closed down like a door closing between two rooms. Lily was left kneeling down on the ground.

"Mum?" Harry held onto his Mum's hands in his own. He didn't quite know what was going on, but he knew it was important enough to remain quiet and just hold on to her."Mum, I understand now." That was all he needed to say.

Lily turned again to her son, tears streaming down her cheeks, almost pleading, "Son, I just want you to choose the right path. I'm showing you the benefits, the love you'll receive and the infinite promise that all that will be made available to you. Ginny is a fine young woman who loves you deeply and has so even in your former life. Please, son, don't turn her down, don't turn her away, please. It'd just break her heart. Just tell her, in your own time, when you're ready to, just how much you like her and things will come your way. All will be ok. I promise you that. Please, son, believe me." Lily was looking into her son's emerald green eyes. Harry could almost feel her gaze penetrating deep into his very soul. It was a comforting warmth that held Harry in it's grasp, and he liked that feeling.

Harry stood still for a moment, thinking. All this was confirmation of his feelings.

"Mum, I do like Ginny, I just wasn't sure if it'd be proper for me to express my feelings so. Mum, I don't want to loose her a second time, not again. That's why I gave her that robe, that she'd look so beautiful in it." Harry turned his eyes downward, adding "she'd look as beautiful in it just like you do, Mum."

Lily held on to her son and hugged him, closely and tightly. "I do love you son, and I just wanted you to know that." And she looked at him, adding, " And so too does a certain red haired young witch wearing a new white robe! Now, go tell her you like her. Oh, and give her a hug."

"Thanks, Mum, I will."

That evening found Ginny in the kitchen wearing her new robe that Harry gave her. Harry walked in and Molly and Ginny looked up at him, smiling.

"Hi, Ginny, How are you?"

"Doing just fine Harry, why?"

"There's something else I intended to give you, but didn't, along with the robe. This is a gift that I couldn't buy in Diagon Alley or in Hogsmead Village. Instead, I made it myself, but not with my own hands, nor with any kind of magic." Here, Harry just stopped talking and looked at Ginny, deep into her chocolaty Brown Eyes that he secretly loved looking into so very much. Harry Just held his gaze for the longest time.

That's when his lower lip started trembling and tears started forming in his Emerald Green Eyes. For the first time in his life, in BOTH of his lives, his emotions were getting the best of him and starting to show, about the one he loved so very much but didn't know how to express.

"Harry? I . . . , I . . . I don't know what . . ." Ginny began to speak, but Harry continued talking. He held up his hand. "This gift was made by my heart, Ginny, and it's only for you. I don't know how else to say it."

Ginny was surprised. She just stood there looking at Harry and wondered what else would he give her, but couldn't think what it would be, that is until he finished his statement: 'His Heart?'. Ginny KNEW, beyond any doubt that Harry loved her and this was his own very special way of letting her know. 1

That's when Harry gave Ginny a hug and just held her for the longest time. Leaning back he looked at her "I like you Ginny, I've always liked you, both in my previous life and now, in this one. I remember you. I hope it's alright with you for me to tell you this."

Ginny just held on to Harry and hugged him back. "It's ok, Harry, it really is. I was just waiting for you to tell me how you really felt. You just don't know how long I've waited, but maybe you do, it's just that all my fears of what I really wanted I was afraid would not come true." Ginny looked at Harry "Maybe your Mum and that Muggle gentleman were right after all. We'll just have to take it easy and see for ourselves, won't we?"

"Yes, Ginny, we will."

Molly just shook her head and wondered how long it would take them to get together. Now, she was happy.

"Ginny, while I was with Mum, outside, after we talked some, well, Mum had a Vision."

"That's normal for her Harry, she has those every morning while she's in the Garden."

Harry looked at Ginny, bracing himself for what he has to tell her, and for him it was not that easy. "This was different. I saw the Vision."

Ginny just looked at Harry, not being able to comprehend what he was saying. She could not comprehend the staggering enormity of what he just said.

"I saw what Mum saw, I heard what she heard, and, . . , I could feel what she felt. And , not just with my heart, but with my hands." Harry took Ginny's hands in hers looking directly into her chocolaty Brown eyes that Harry loved seeing so much. "I saw children, at first a few, then many, then I could not even begin to count them. They were as numerous as the stars in the Heavens, Ginny."

Ginny could see tears in Harry's Emerald Green Eye's, a first for a long time. Something was bothering him here, something unusual.

"Mum fell down onto the ground and opened up her arms to the children and they went to her and she hugged them! Mum could feel them, and so could I! Ginny, they all, everyone, had Fiery Red Hair and Emerald Green Eyes! And Mum was saying over and over, 'my child, my child'.

"Harry, you mean they were all Lily's children?" Ginny asked.

"No, Ginny, not exactly," Harry reached over and took a few strands of Ginny's hair in his hand letting it slip through his, then he reached with that same hand and pointed to his Emerald Green Eyes. "Ginny, one of the children looked up at me, and called me 'Dad'!

Then the sudden realization struck Ginny, forcefully. The enormity of it all!

"Ginny, they were all our children, our many decendents! They were as numerous as the stars in the sky! Concourses upon concourses of children all looking alike with their hair and eyes."

"Mum need not worry, I've made my decision, Gin, and it's You I love, with all my heart, because that's how it should be, in my heart.

All Ginny could do was hold Harry's hand up against her cheek and close her eyes deep in happiness.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry's NEWTS

The End of the school term was approaching and that one fateful morning the entire family woke Harry, all at once. They bounced him up out of bed, tickled him and congratulated him. Slowly, he woke up, he knew where he was and who was with him, but just couldn't figure out what was going on. Something about him?

"What? What is it?"

"Today you take your Newts. When you pass them, you'll be a fully qualified Wizard, Harry." One of the family told him. Which one, he couldn't say, they all sounded alike this early.

"Not so tough, maybe I could give THEM their Newts, especially in DADA?"

"HA, Way to go, Harry, that's the way to think: be positive." Fred said.

"Yes, and with the way you're progressing you'll be learning more from us on how to Prank people in a good way!" George added.

"Now, boys, you know Harry doesn't do that." Molly added.

"We know Mum, but we do hope." They added.

"Son," Lily began, "we all just wanted to give you a good send off for your day, because today is the day you take your Newts. We're all pulling for you."

"Thanks, family," Harry said looking up at them all. "I just don't know what I would have done without all of you. You're all what I've wanted: a family, just a family." Harry looked up at them all, sort of smiling, sort of grinning.

He got up and got dressed, they all filing out to let him get dressed, when the last to leave was Ginny, she just left and then stuck her head back into his room, whistled and looked at him when he looked up at her, both looked at one another, Ginny grinning, and smiling, winked at him and left. Harry felt good about himself. His family really loved and supported him. AND, that's what he needed the most.

Downstairs, Harry was just finishing breakfast when Lily and James were ready to go. "Time to go, son," Lily said. As Harry was getting up to go with his parents he asked a question: "Mum, Dad, would it be ok if Ginny went with us? I'd like some company, if that's ok with Molly."

Lily looked at James and they looked at Molly, "Of course she can go along with us. Come on Ginny, seems you're needed today." Lily said, holding out her hand.

Ginny was beaming with a big smile of anticipation, but it was Harry's hand she took as she went to Hogwarts with the three of them.

Outside the grounds of the Wizarding school found the four of them, Two wizards looking much alike except for their age differences and two witches both dressed so much alike both with flaming red hair that from a distance they looked the same, it was like there were two of the same couples. Just a difference in ages.

At the doors of the school they stopped and Lily turned to her son. "Harry, I'm very proud of your accomplishments and the way you've turned out and the way you've handled yourself. After you finish your Newts, you'll be a fully qualified wizard and you'll be able to work with me, and that, my dear son, is what I've looked forward to for a long time. You'll still be learning much more from me, but this is just the beginning."

"Thanks, Mum, for your support. I'll not let you down. You and Dad have been good teachers for me. I've still got a lot more to learn from you both."

Ginny looked at Harry as she was standing beside Lily, both dressed in their good white robes, Ginny wearing hers that she was given by Harry. She walked up to him and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, whispered some encouragement to him and went to stand beside Lily. Lily reached out to hold onto Ginny's hand.

Harry reached up with his right hand to touch his cheek, looking at Ginny and his Mum and Dad, not knowing what to say, but nodded his head and left to go inside, to where his future awaited him.

There, inside the great castle, stood his headmaster and the head of his House, both awaiting his arrival.

Harry was ready.

"Well, Harry," began Professor Dumbledore, "do you feel comfortable about taking your Newts today?"

"Yes, Professor, I do. A little nervous, but ready."

"That's to be expected. I remember taking my Newts and felt the same way, so, please, relax. Everything you'll experience today, you've seen or met before or know about."

"Thanks, Professor, I appreciate that."

"Good, come with us. We've got your tests prepared for you, the written part. You'll be taking them here, in this classroom." Dumbledore led Harry to a vacant classroom that had windows looking out onto the front of the Castle.

"Professor McGonagall will be here to monitor you. If you have any questions, please ask her. I'll be seeing you after you finish your exams." Dumbledore looked at Harry, his eyes had that joyful, playful look about them.

'Humm,' thought Harry, 'He has that look about him that there's something else, I wonder what it could be?' Harry sat down and began writing the answers to the questions, all were general in nature.

There were questions on the history of magic, charms, transfigurations, and of course, the ever present potions. But, the questions that Harry loved most were on Defense against the Dark Arts. These questions he knew he'd get right.

So, after about an hour, he'd answered as much as he could and turned in the papers to Professor McGonagall.

Harry had wandered around the castle for a while, awaiting for the time when he was to be in the Headmasters' office. He found himself up on the topmost parts of the Castle's parapets overlooking the entire grounds. Here he was alone. All was quiet. He just stood there and felt the gentle wind blowing through his hair and felt the sun's warmth beaming down on his face. He closed his eyes and just let his memories return to him, to just flood his mind, returning to their proper place.

He remembered.

Everything.

All that he'd gave up, lost, sacrificed, had been returned to him, in their own proper time. He'd won that battle and gained so much more: A family, a real family all his own. And Love in abundance. A Mum and a Dad.

Much had been given to him.

But one thought nagged at him in the back of his mind: Much has been given to him and much will be required of him.

But how much, and by whom? Harry understood that if he asked his Mum, that she'd tell him the answer. Straightaway.

He wasn't afraid, not anymore. Not that he ever was, but that now, he had the talents, skill, knowledge and ability to learn for and of, himself. He'd be working with his Mum, standing beside her with his Dad on the other side of her, helping her and every way she'd be asking of him. And he would. No question.

Music: MARIAH CAREY 'HERO'

Looking down upon the grounds he saw the many students, of all years and houses, just strolling the grounds on a beautiful spring day. He'd remembered doing that same thing many times. Looking up, off in the distance he saw something, large and black, coming this way.

An uneasy feeling developed within him.

He ran down the stairs and headed out to the grounds, taking the time to get there brought what Harry felt was danger, that much closer. He had to warn them to get inside.

When Harry got to the grounds, he saw that most of the students had gone inside, except for one small young witch still outside walking the grounds. Harry didn't hesitate.

He bolted for her, running as fast as he could to get to her, to catch up to her. When he looked up he saw something that reminded him of Charlie and his Tri-Wizards Tournament: Dragons! A couple of them. Where they came from, he didn't know, but they were dangerous.

He reached the young witch and covered her with his own self, putting himself between her and the dragons.

They flew towards Harry, and seemingly just hesitate in mid air above him, inhale a deep breath and blew out great long tongues of flame – White Hot Flame!

Harry pulled out his wand and produced a shield, a heat resistant shield that covered them all, a bubble shaped one. The flames licked up all over the ground, scorching the very ground all around himself and the young witch he was trying to cover. Protected as he was the shield would last as long as he kept up the spell. He couldn't break his concentration for if he did, they'd both die.

The heat still penetrated the shield to some degree and it was hot! The dragons still kept on breathing flames, tongue after tongue of pure white hot flames upon Harry and the girl. It kept on for the longest time, Harry didn't know just how much longer he'd last. Beads of sweat broke out on his face, all over his body. His arms and hands were shaking from the efforts to keep up the spell and for how much longer he'd have to continue, he didn't know.

He needed help and fast.

But, there standing beside him, was a person standing amidst the burning inferno, dressed all in white. The vision of this person, was blurred due to the rippling waves of air that obscured his vision. But Harry didn't have to see the person's face to know whom it was: He knew by instinct: it was his Mum!

Inside the burning inferno of white hot heat hot enough to melt the densest of Muggle metals stood his Mum who was enfolded by her Fathers' Grace that to Harry and anyone else looking on appeared to be a protective white glow. Everyone in the Magical World knew her on sight.

Even the dragons, apparently, for they'd stopped, but the heat was still too much to lower his shield, still, though, Harry was weakening and fast.

His Mum walked up to him, her Father's Grace still protecting her, still it was more brilliant than the noon day sun. It encased both Harry and the girl.

"Son, I'm here for you now. You can rest and relax your shield spell. I'll protect you both." Lily said gently, quietly, with the biggest smile on her face. She knelt down to her son and held both him and the girl.

Harry stopped his spell and almost collapsed to the ground with the girl beside him. She was unconscious from the heat. Harry was barely conscience.

"Mum, mum, . . . it's you! You came. How – how'd you know? Is the girl ok? Is she?" Harry asked, but barely.

"She's ok, son, Don't worry, she'll be ok, thanks to you." Lily held onto her son and comforted him. She wasn't worried, not now, he was awake, so she knew he'd be ok. It wasn't like the last time, with the quill. That was different. Her son, Harry, had rescued a girl from certain death. He'd sacrificed himself for others' benefit – again. Lily noticed this.

And did not complain, for she knew her Father's Promise: Never to be separated again. Lily counted on that. Still she held onto Harry, as Mum's should, until others' arrived.

From the castle windows and doors the entire spectacle was witnessed, by ghosts, students, faculty, staff and elves.

And Others yet unseen except by Lily herself.

Harry was taken by stretcher to the Infirmary as was the girl. Lily accompanied them walking beside them.

The entire school was abuzz over what'd happened, but they'd all witnessed the heroic deed that Harry did: Running out into the face of Fire Breathing Dragons to help someone who was not able to help herself.

An example of sacrifice.

None of them ever forgot what they'd seen nor forgot the name of the girl Harry rescued: Rachel, the same girl Lily talked to that same day in the Great Hall when she'd performed her charm. Rachel had no Mum and Lily, true to her word talked with her, and exchanged letters often. Now, when she was to awaken, Rachel would find Lily there, looking at her, in a motherly way.

"Mum?" It was Harry, he was awake and doing well, but a bit groggy.

"Son, I'm right here. Just rest, now. You've done a good job, you saved the life of a young witch." Lily looked right at her son, smiling, holding on to him, gently. "Son, I'm so very proud of you, unselfishly helping her. Thank you, son, thank you so much. I want to tell you 'thank you' for her Mum."

"For her mum? Why?"

"Rachel has no mum, not alive anyway, but as a Mum, I can understand her feelings at seeing her child alive. I want to thank you, in her place. I think Rachel's Mum would like that." Lily hugged Harry again and kissed him on the cheek. "Just rest now, son, you can talk later."

Lily went over to Rachel's bed and just sat there, waiting for her to awaken.

"Lily? Is that you?" she was awake now.

"Yes, Rachel, It's me. Are you ok?"

"Yes, just sore all over, the heat was so terrible. Who rescued me?"

"Harry, my son, he rescued you. He's in the other bed resting. The heat got to him too."

"I want to thank him for saving me. He's a nice person – like you are. I never expected to see you here."

"Rachel, I'm here, don't worry, I'll always be here for you. If you want, just think of me as your other Mum, that is, if you want." Lily held Rachel's hand warmly.

"Really? You'd let me?" Rachel was very delighted. Having a real Mum was more than she would think would happen, but having Lily, of all people, for her very own Mum was beyond her expectations.

"Thanks, Lily, for wanting me." Rachel was casting her eyes downward, afraid to even speak. But, as Rachel looked up at Lily, her lower lip quivered some, and she just broke down and cried and cried. Lily reached out and held on to her. Lily's glow started and lite up the entire room, penetrating the walls and windows. The light radiating around like waves of heat bending beams of light. Lily was holding Rachel and letting her cry. Lily was doing what she did best: comforting others when they needed someone the most.

And Rachel needed a Mum.

Lily continued seeing Rachel after this, inviting her to The Burrow for supper and a weekend sleepover. The Two of them would do Mum-daughter things and just talk for hours on end. They both needed this: Rachel needed a Mum and a Mum's love and attention and Lily wanted to love as a Mum.

All the news services put out the story by the end of the day. The Daily Prophet had a front page story. Harry was awarded the Order of Merlin, 1st class, due to the possibility of death and that he risked his own life to preserve another's. At the ceremony, Harry was asked to talk, how he felt. "All I ever wanted was my Mum and Dad and they'd taught me well, so I wasn't about to let them down. I just want to be my Mum's son. That's what I really want."

Lily was very proud of her son, but especially for the kind words he said about her.

Later, after all had quieted some, Harry was back at the Burrow, with his family. Here, he was 'Harry, just Harry' and not some Hero.

But, there was still a young slender Red Headed witch to whom Harry would always be her hero, and her first and last love. Always.

**Lily – and the depth of her Love for her son**

**Authors' Note**: I've wondered about 2 things: one is Lily and James protecting their baby, maybe there was a safer way to do it. Maybe, by the way they sacrificed themselves, they did so, because of the effect it would have on their son, and two, the use of the Time Turner by Hermione in her 3rd year. Maybe there could be a connection? Anyway, here's a possible answer to tie them together.

**Time Turner**** used by Hermione**** in her 3****rd**** year**

****** Sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office, Harry looked at his revered Headmaster, wondering why he was here. He'd already completed his NEWTS and felt he'd passed them. Sitting here with him was his Head of House, Professor McGonagall.

Something was afoot. Harry could feel it, it was that palpable.

"Harry, you're wondering why you're here today, and with your Head of House also. There's something that you need to be told, something very important about that which you already know about but have just taken for granted. You've not been told the 'how' or 'why' of this, just that it happened. Everyone knows your incredible background, but there's more to it than that."

Dumbledore paused, briefly to let Harry start thinking about what he'd said, so far.

"I don't understand. If this is so important, why hasn't my Mum told me before now?" Harry asked.

"Your Mum wanted me to tell you. She respects me and my decisions. She looks to me for advice and it was her decision for you to be told, by me, with Professor McGonagall present."

"You see Harry, it's about your scar, how it came to be, and WHY it works."

"But, Headmaster, I already know about that."

"Not quite, Harry, not quite. You need to do more research on charms and how they relate to you. You'll understand more completely then. But, let me finish. When your Mum was in school here, as Lily, the first time, she was good in charms." Dumbledore got up and paced around the office, thinking on his feet. "Harry," Dumbledore turned and looked at him, "Harry, Lily was the most talented charms student that this school has ever produced, and we've produced some of the best in the Magical World, and your Mum, well, she was the best of the best."

"Harry, when I say that your Mum was the best at Charms, I really mean it. None were better. None. And that includes me." Dumbledore said with a bit of a smile.

"Charms came natural to her. She tried to explain how she did what she did, but none of us could ever follow her theory. Some of us could, but only part way. Her theory's, the basis of her charm work were so totally different we, the faculty, could not understand how they worked. We tried her at dueling and like charms, she was outstanding. She never tried to overcome anyone, quite the contrary, she just defended herself, perfectly. On the other hand, she did not preform curses nor hexes, it was not that she was unable or couldn't, it was her choice not to. She told us that they were against her very nature. We didn't really understand, but we accepted what she said. Still, though, we all tried to test her, and to no avail. Even with some of the unforgiveables that were used, even they hand no affect upon her; Her use of Charms could counter everything we used against her. That's why when we found out how she died why it was most perplexing to us. None of us could quite understand, that if she was so good, what happened. Eventually, I found out."

"When she graduated and just before she married James, your father, she and I and Professor McGonagall, sat down with her, here, in this very office, right where you're sitting and talked with her, about her future and how she could use her talents. Harry, your Mum worked for the Ministry in experimental charms. She was given free reign to do anything and everything she wanted to do to complete her work. She had the authority to go to any department to get any information or skills, or materials she needed to do her work." Dumbledore stopped talking so Harry could just try to comprehend just the magnitude of what he'd just revealed.

"Professor, I didn't know any of this."

"I know, Harry, oh how well I know. That's why you're so important, sort of. Harry, Lily came across some information, that there'd be a great evil approaching us, our world. How she found out about it, she never revealed, but she set to work to create a charm, a charm for protection, but Harry, it was this charm that ultimately was your protection. Lily was then and still is now, a most compassionate person. She'd never set out to hurt anyone, even her attackers, not even that source of evil. Why? Even I didn't know then, but she did. Lily knows more about the Ministry's secrets than any one single person, including the Minister himself. Even the Unspeakables, well, she held more knowledge and power and skill than any of them. And Harry, that's saying quite a lot. Even today, years later, the Unspeakables still remember her – and respect her. Some even go to her for advice."

"I didn't know that, Headmaster." Replied Harry.

"Harry, she completed her Master Charm project but left no written records or any indication of what it was or even how it worked. She worked in complete secrecy, but somehow, what she was doing got out to Tom. You and all of us know him as Lord Voldemort. He understood that Lily was a threat to his rise to power and he intended to stop her anyway he could."

Dumbledore stopped talking and just remained silent, pacing around his office and just thinking of the past events.

"Headmaster, what Mum was working on, did it have anything to do with me?"

Dumbledore stopped walking and turned to look at Harry, the saddest expression appeared on his face.

Dumbledore just nodded his head in the affirmative.

"You see, Harry, time is a funny thing, you can't see, feel or taste it, but it's there. Lily knew this and understood it. That's why, when Hermione came to Professor McGonagall here for a time turner, she got it. We both felt that there was something highly unusual about Hermione, especially after that episode in Flourish and Blotts just before her second year started. I kinda knew who she was, but had no proof, that's why Hermione got the use of the time turner, she knew just what it was, even that it existed was something that wizards and witches normally don't even know about. But Hermione did. THAT told us a lot."

"Harry, Your Mum found out that the ultimate protection that could ever be provided, to be given, had to be based on love and sacrifice, and by that I mean total, absolute, unequivocally no questions asked or hindrance AT ALL, Love and Sacrifice on the part of the person giving of themselves for the love for that person. This charm was more powerful than any that could ever be created, but at a cost, and the cost was great. Your parents knew it. And they accepted it."

Dumbledore walked over to Harry and looked directly at him: "Harry, this charm that your Mum created – she left no notes, no written instructions, nothing about it. None of us in the Ministry even knew what Lily was working on. That's how important her work was. She was an Unspeakables' Unspeakable. Even THEY didn't talk about her, not even to, or among, themselves. She told me all about this not too long ago. That's why she wanted me to tell you some of this. Much I already guessed at before she told me, but the very sensitive parts, she told me."

"Lily knew, somehow, that through the use of time, that this evil would be centered on you because you're Lily's son. You've inherited all her talents, her abilities, everything except her total and absolute knowledge on charm work. It's just a natural gift that she gave you. It's all a twist in the fabric of time itself and Lily worked on conquering it. Whether or not she'd known that she'd be able to return, as she did, no one knows, and I mean **no one**, Harry. Except Lily herself."

Dumbledore walked over to Harry, sat down facing him. All his many years were now apparent on his face and frame. The weight of all his responsibilities were etched on him, and he was tired. Harry could see it and almost feel it.

"The purpose of Lily's work is to overcome all this evil, to conquer it, but in her way that we, in our world know nothing of, and can't quite comprehend how. But, Harry, your Mum does. So too, does your Dad . . . , and, Harry, . . . ,

, . . . In all our world, Harry, your parents are unique – Absolutely unique. There never has been anyone like them, nor will there ever be. Harry, the amount of knowledge that your Mum knows is absolutely staggering. Even with all the knowledge that Tom learned about the Dark Arts can't even compare to what your Mum knows and has access to."

Harry just sat there, not knowing what to say, almost stunned by this revelation about his beloved parents. Except about what she knows.

"Headmaster, Mum's been taught. Each morning since she's been married to Dad, she gets up early, before anyone else and goes out to the Garden and sits there."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall both looked at each other with a question in their eyes.

"I got up one morning, earlier that normal and went to get her and I saw her in the Garden. Molly was up then and I started to go out to be with Mum when Molly stopped me and asked me to not go out there. She said that Mum needed to be alone. I asked her why, was something bothering her and Molly finally told me what Mum was doing."

Here, Harry just stopped and cast his eyes downward, shaking his head some. Even HE couldn't believe what he'd been told about not just WHAT his Mum was doing, but WHO she was talking to!

"Later, I talked to Mum and she told me everything, that Father has been teaching her every morning and would be doing so for as long as she remained here. However long that'd be. She said she was being taught lessons, given visions that lasted for a long, long time. She said she could not only 'see' but 'hear' in these visions. She's given instructions on what to do, and whom to help and why. This is why I want to stay with her and learn as much as I can from her. No one knows what she knows. And, she loves me." Harry looked up at Dumbledore briefly and sort of smiled and just hung his head down.

"Headmaster, I've head Mum speak of her responsibilities a couple of times, but I didn't realize just how heavy they were. Once, she came home from talking with you, and she was real quiet, but she was sitting on Dad's Lap and just broke down and cried for the longest time and told us why. It was about what she had to do for our people here, that there was an evil approaching, not Voldemort, something more terrifying even than him, that not even the muggles would be able to overcome with all their technology. Mum said that this evil would be coming for us first, that the muggles would be helpless without us."

The two professors just looked up at one another, perplexed

.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Yes, that it'd take a long time, a very long time to teach us faith, hope, charity, and love. That talents in the magical arts would not be enough, that these items everyone had to have, and she meant everyone. Oh, she also mentioned one other item."

"What was that?"

"Sacrifice. Mum said that, in the end, we'd all have to sacrifice, and she meant everyone."

They all fell silent.

"Mum also mentioned that there were some Muggles, one in particular, came to visit us when Mum brought me home here after I was born, she said that there were certain Muggles who had more power and authority than she had. She was very protective and knew what she was talking about."

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at one another, nodding their heads, seemingly to confirm their thoughts on what Harry said.

"Now, Harry, do you understand a little more about That scar, about your Mum? When she and your Dad sacrificed themselves that night, your Dad was the first to die, that started the charm, it set it into motion, but when your Mum died protecting you, the charm was sealed - **permanently**. You were protected by the life that your parents gave up to protect you. Voldemort would not, could not overcome that charm, not in any way."

"It could not be broken. Harry, that charm that your Mum used was not based upon magic, none that we can find. Whatever it was that Lily used to create her charm, that's the best word we have to describe it, has no magical quality about it. It does use your Parents' sense of sacrifice of their lives, but that's all we know. It's all completely beyond anything we've known about."

"Harry, your Mum is so advanced in Charms that she could stand up here and explain just what it is she does, and exactly HOW it is she performs her Charms, even THEN none of us would be totally able to understand her techniques. Even we, here, would not be able to do what it is she does."

"The one charm, Harry, that your Mum needed to protect you so that you'd have a chance to grow up to be here when you would be needed, she developed and gave. No one could have done better. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, Headmaster, I do. I've heard her tell me how much she loves me, but just couldn't quite fathom how much or why. Now I do. Now I do." Harry just shook his head as he turned and stared off into space, thinking, just thinking of his many conversations he'd had with his Mum. 'Mum,' Harry thought to himself, 'until now, I've never realized just how much you've sacrificed and worked – for me, for others. Now, now I believe you, more fully, when you tell me you love me.'

"I've heard her tell you, Harry, believe me. We both know, Professor McGonagall and I."

"Thank you, Headmaster, and Professor McGonagall. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Harry. This is why you've been looked after so closely all these years. But Harry, there's one more item for you to think about and that's for you to talk with your Mum. There's something about you and your parents, like a Grand Design, looking over your lives, all of us. Talk with her sometime, and she'll explain it. She's the only one who can."

"I will Headmaster."

"Now, go see your parents. It's time for you to go home, your work here today is finished. Time for you to be with your family."

"That's the nicest thing you could have told me, Professor."

"I know, Harry, I know." Dumbledore had that trademark twinkle in his eyes once again.

Harry departed, by floo, for the Burrow. He was happy, yet full of questions. And had a whole lot more respect for his Mum.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter : Reactions—and The Waiting**

**Family**

Harry was at the Burrow, he was at home now, with his family. He'd taken his NEWT's and was wondering what would be next. It was early morning and he'd woke up, unable to sleep so he walked outside to the garden, heading towards the orchard. There, he just sat under his favorite tree where he could just watch the sky lighten turning from darkness to light, running through all the many colors of the rainbow. Here, he was alone where he could just think. There were no pressures on him now. His time was all his own, time to think, time to contemplate, time to just relax and grow some. It was now that he'd surpassed his previous life. He'd finished school and was now just awaiting his test results, but he was not worried.

He's had now, what he'd desired the most: A Family and the promise that his Mum was given: '**Never to be separated again**' rang through his mind. He'd always be with his dear Mum and Dad – the very ones who gave all they had just to make sure that he'd be able to get to where he was right now, at this very moment. For that alone, Harry would always be grateful and always help his family, for he owed them all, every one of them, so much. He'd never be able to repay them, but he learned from his Mum that what he'd been given, he could, instead, pass it along to others who were not as fortunate as him, who had less than what he'd been given. This was gratitude - charity of heart towards others - and he'd do his best to help. This is what his Mum was trying to teach her people here in the Magical World and he was going to help her.

He was nearing his twelfth birthday now and he was aware that he was starting to grow up. There was a young witch whom he liked, sort of, she was his best friend with whom he could talk, and not feel ashamed.

He liked her.

He really did.

Seeing her dressed in her good white robe that he'd purchased just for her, with her flaming red hair spread out against it made him smile and feel very glad but he could wait for her till he reaches his legal wizarding age.

Harry was just musing to himself, contemplating his many thoughts to himself, not really observant of his surroundings except for the peacefulness of it when he heard a voice, a rather soft voice that comforted his very soul.

"Harry?" It was Ginny, she was dressed in her housecoat, apparently she just got up.

He looked at her, smiling and patting the ground beside him. "Want to sit here beside me? I was just looking at the sunrise and thinking of how beautiful the red colors are." He looked at her.

"Were you thinking of a certain red headed witch?" Ginny looked at him smiling, teasing him.

"Yes, yes I was, and I'm thinking of her and how much I love her." He was looking directly into Ginny's eyes, and all Ginny could see were Lily's emerald green eyes looking directly at hers. Harry was lost in Ginny's chocolaty brown eyes and could never get enough of her.

Ginny's heart skipped a beat, her world just stopped momentarily. Her dream had come true! He DID love her, he just told her, a certain red headed witch!

Wait! – she thought, his Mum was a red headed witch!

"Harry, you mean your Mum, don't you?" Ginny had to ask.

Harry just looked at Ginny and leaned over to give her a small kiss on her cheek, "AND, I mean her, too!" Harry held onto Ginny's hand, he liked the feel of holding her hand, it was comforting to him.

Ginny's heart soared! She just laid her head onto Harry's shoulders and closed her eyes and rested. Her world was now at peace, her heart could now rest unencumbered over her worry about loosing Harry again. She'd remembered what Lily was told on that very remarkable day, there in the streets of Hogsmead after a VERY pregnant Lily had subdued Voldemort and held at bay all the Demons of Hell, none of whom could even touch her. She'd remembered what Lily's Father, the Father of all of them, had told Lily. Ginny had also remembered the Blessing that Harry was given a couple of days after he was brought home from Hogwarts, the Blessing that that nice Muggle gentleman had given Harry.

Looking out of the kitchen window Molly was looking at her two kids. She still thought of Harry as hers even though Lily was his Mum. Some feelings that Molly had she just could not give up and Lily understood this, besides, it was for Harry's sake and benefit. He was still loved by both women, as only a Mum could.

Lily was standing beside Molly looking out of the window. She smiled. Everything that Harry was promised in Harry's Blessing was coming to pass and she was very pleased.

**Lily**** and Molly**

Molly and Lily were still looking at the two sitting under the tree in the yard when they noticed Harry kiss Ginny on the cheek. "Oh, how sweet," Molly said. "I was wondering just how long it'd take him to let her know just how he feels about her."

Lily just looked on the scene, thinking many of her thoughts, all nice ones, at just how much those two really deserved one another. "You know something Molly? I remember how Harry rescued her in the chamber of secrets. He was very worried that she'd died. He certainly did his best at taking care of her, even putting his own life on the line for her. I wondered then, but I see now that I need not have worried any. They are certainly made for one another."

Molly turned to look at Lily, "Thank you, Lily, for so much. I never realized just how much you've given us. You're a wonderful woman, Lily, and having Harry here, loving Ginny as he does, I know I won't have to worry anymore about her. Harry is a good young man, raised right and I know that he will certainly take care of her."

"Oh, Molly, it's you and Arthur who've laid the foundations for a good home and a loving family with a big heart. You took us all in and cared for us all, right from the very start." Lily reached out to Molly and they two just held hands in love and friendship. Two Mums looking out onto their children who were almost grown.

"You know something Molly, we're two very lucky Mums!"

"Yes, Lily, I know."

**Lily****'s Request**

It was at supper that evening when the entire family was setting down eating, talking about the days' activities when Lily asked a question: "May I say something?"

Everyone just stopped talking and looked at her. There were times when they 'knew' or felt that Lily had something important to say, and this was one of those times.

They all waited in silence, looking at her.

"Harry has now completed his formal education but he has a lot more to learn from me. The regular school term has finished and school will be starting up again on September the first as usual, so, I've only got a few more months left of relatively free time." Here, Lily paused.

"What do you mean you've got a few more months? Are you going somewhere?" one of her brothers asked her.

Lily smiled at him and looked at the rest of them. She knew the answer, but just couldn't say it, not yet. It was still too sensitive and it might get out.

"I can't say, not yet, anyway. It's more of a feeling that something positive is approaching, but I'm not at liberty to say what." As Lily was saying this she looked directly at Ginny. Ginny understood, she was like her Mum, maybe even more so, because Ginny could pick up on feelings, happenings, small indicators that most people missed.

But Ginny didn't miss anything.

She has that incredible capacity of a 'leap of logic' to tie two or more seemingly unconnected events together properly.

Lily knew this.

So, she confided in Ginny to help. Ginny understood some of what's happening, and so, Ginny became a great resource to Lily.

"Does this have anything to do with what Ginny said when Harry was in St. Mungo's?" Fred asked, pointedly.

Lily didn't answer immediately, but just thought. "Yes, yes it does. Even though she was right, as usual, it's not been made official, not yet. Things happen, events change things, but I'm not looking or asking for this, but if it does come my – our – way, I do want to know, if you all would work with me? Just helping me by being close to me, let me talk with you, each of you, individually, and as a group." Lily got up and walked around the table, letting her hands touch each of the family as she passed them, stopping and just talking. "I'll need this family – all together – happily being together, trusting one another and helping each other. Sometimes, I'll need you to run interference for me, to protect me and mostly to be my eyes and ears."

Lily stopped talking and just looked at them, letting all this sink in.

Lily went over to Charlie and wrapped her arms around him, standing in back of him, "Charlie, don't worry, I'm not leaving, either. Seems all of you are stuck with me. Permanently!"

"Thanks, Lily. I was worried." Charlie reached up and patted Lily's hand gently.

Arthur spoke up "Lily, you've given us so much. We all love you without question, besides, you're a member of this family, you always will be."

"Thank you, Arthur, I appreciate that, but right now, I want to prepare each of you for what's ahead of me. I say this because it will affect each and everyone of you . . . ," at this point Lily started pacing around the room, looking up at her family, she finished her sentence " . . . Permanently."

There was utter silence at this statement.

All eyes were upon Lily, some were worried, but finally one of them spoke up. "What will we have to do?"

Another of her brothers' asked a more serious question: "What'll become of us?"

To the last question, Lily focused her attention first because that one really worried them. She could see it written on their faces.

"All of you, each one of you, have no reason to worry, there will be for the time being, an Era of Peace in our world such as has never been known. This peace is to give us a chance to learn some very vital lessons – and may I add – abilities."

Arthur added: "We've all been wanting peace for so long."

"What happens afterwards?" Bill asked.

Lily separated herself briefly from her family to pace, thinking on how to word this answer, and just stopped and fixed her gaze outwards, unseeing. It was at certain times, like now, that Lily could see into the future some of the vast overwhelming events that were to come forth. And some of these events she, even SHE, didn't want to observe. That's why she was trembling: she could see the very fearsome sights and hear the awful sounds accompanying them.

She was trembling.

She'd talked with them briefly once a couple of years ago of some of her fears, she'd even talked some of this very same fear of hers, but the dread, the awful dread and the accompanying emptiness, never left her. So, with tears beginning to form and fall on her cheeks, Lily turned to her wonderful family and told them, in more detail:

"In the far future there'll come a time for all of us to choose between the Light and the Dark; There'll be no middle ground. That which I was faced with in Hogsmead village, just hours before my son was born," here lily stood behind Harry and wrapped her arms around him, "those were just a small taste of what we all will face."

Molly's face grew ashen white. "Lily, not all of us will survive! None of us has your power, your abilities!"

Lily quickly went to Molly and got down on her knees, holding Molly's hands in hers, gave her some comfort: "Molly, please, don't worry. The only thing you need to do, is to choose – in your mind. That choice alone will give you all the ability you'll need to defend yourself against them. All who stand with me, with Father on that Day – will survive! Everyone!"

"And Molly, please, remember: Have faith."

Lily hugged Molly and looked at her "Molly, Father needs you. He has special plans for you."

Lily looked up at the rest of her family – "In the future, I'll come to this family to ask a favor of you," Lily looked around at each of them. "From each one of you. I'll need you to help me by doing what you do best: to love, to share."

"We can do that, Lily!" Ginny said.

Lily looked directly into Ginny's eyes and held her gaze there for the longest time, finally speaking so low, barely a whisper: "you can? Are you sure? I'll be there to help you, Ginny, I really will."

Ginny shivered a little, a cold memory passing across her mind.

Lily saw this and the two women looked into each others' eyes.

"Ginny, I'll always be here to help you."

Ginny felt a wave of relief pass over her, "Thanks, Lily, Thank you."

No one asked what that was about, but just remained quiet.

Arthur asked – "After this confrontation happens and we survive – what happens?"

Lily found a bright patch of hope in Arthur, in his question.

Lily got up and walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, standing behind him, "That's the best part, once you've learned your lessons, applied them and stood by Father, you'll be given a gift."

"But, Lily, we've already been given a gift, you said so." Percy mentioned.

"Oh, Percy, you just don't understand the magnitude of Fathers' Love, This will be the greatest of Fathers' Gifts."

Lily looked at each of her beloved family members and added "you'll have to be willing to sacrifice everything, and I mean absolutely everything you are and have, out of love for there's no other way. But, in the end, it'll all be worth it."

"Arthur – some muggles phrase it differently 'greater love hath no man than he who gives up his life for another.'

"I've heard that before. I've wondered about it, but now, now I'm beginning to understand," Arthur said, sadly shaking his head.

"You mean we'll have a choice to make whether or not we offer up our own lives?" Charlie asked, worried.

"What kind of situation will we be faced with to have to make that kind of decision?" Bill asked.

Lily stood there in the kitchen and walked over to her family and with the saddest expression told them the truth: "We'll be faced with the entire elimination of us all. I mean total Extermination. Either we ALL win or none of us survives. After we're gone, the Muggles will be next."

"Lily, why do we have to protect the Muggles? I mean, we do live in separate worlds from them and we don't bother them." Percy asked.

"But we're not separate," Lily said, "our magical abilities makes us who we are, Percy. What better way to say it is to repeat what my son told me the day we visited the Centaurs – 'Mum, just because we can perform magic doesn't make us better than others, it means we have the responsibility to help others.'

Arthur looked at Lily, nodding his head. "Lily, you're so right about the responsibility. I've talked with many muggles and they're so vulnerable to us, even to a first year student. We need to help them."

One evening when everyone was back home, at the Burrow, Charlie asked Harry what were his plans, now that he'd finished school. Charlie knew that Lily needed Harry, but still, he just wanted to ask.

"I've got a feeling I'm not really sure, but I'll be working with my Mum. She wants me to continue my studies, but in specific areas and do some practical stuff and write up a report."

"Still in school, then, huh?" Charlie said.

"Yes, its good I'm in school and being taught by my Mum, because I'm still kinda young, anyway, Mum will make sure I get my lessons done. She wants me to really learn what she's going to teach me. I can understand her point. She has a lot of responsibilities on her."

"Harry, she has a lot of responsibilities on her, remembering what she told us all that evening in the kitchen at supper. We're all very proud of you, and how you've carried yourself, especially with that dragon and you rescuing that young witch." Charlie put his arm around Harry's shoulders, "and getting that Order of Merlin, 1st class helps, too."

"Thanks, Charlie, but anyone of us would have done that, I just happened to be in the right place."

"Remember what Dumbledore said, 'It's our choices that makes us who we are, and you, Harry, choose well. You're a credit to your Mum."

Harry smiled when looking at Charlie, "Thanks, Charlie."

**Lily****'s Offer to Harry**

Later that same evening, after supper, Lily came up to Harry – "Harry, let's go out for a short walk, shall we? I'd like to talk with you some."

"Sure, Mum."

Lily held out her hand to her son, and placing her hand on his shoulder, they walked out the door strolled out towards the front of the Burrow, just walking in the warm summer evening, the setting sun still a red globe in the sky.

"Son, you've completed your formal education at Hogwarts, but there's still so much more for you to learn. Have you given a thought to what you'd like to try?"

Harry didn't have to think hard about that subject. He knew.

Looking at his Mum, he recalled the many times he'd wished he could just talk to her, like he's doing now. Well, she's here now. This is that second chance he'd wanted.

"Mum, You've been a part of my life, well, since that first day I met you on the train to Hogwarts, and I've remembered all the times you wanted me to study, that's what I'd like to do: to continue learning from you, if I can. You know so much and eventually, so many of us will be depending on you. I want to help you as best as my meager talents will allow me." Harry stopped walking and just looked at his Mum, into her eyes, hoping she'd understand. He reached up and placed one hand on hers that was resting on his shoulder, one of her many habits.

Lily looked directly into Harry's eyes, meeting his gaze and just held it. And she smiled in return.

She understood her son all too well.

"Son, I have a proposition for you to consider. Listen to me first and think about what I'm going to say and then make your decision. You don't have to answer right away, just think about it and what it'll take, then decide."

"Ok, Mum."

"I want you to continue your studies, advanced studies, here in our Library. I just want you to delve deeper into how our magic works and how you can really use it in different ways. Additionally, I'll want to send you out to talk with some of our people, to be my eyes and ears, tell me what you learn. I want you to be my example, to show the people, some who may not understand me, yet. You're still fairly young, in years, in this life anyway. I want you to at least stay with me until you reach your legal age in our world. I'll feel that you'll be more prepared that way."

"I understand what you're saying Mum. I've been thinking about what I'd like to do and I just had a feeling that I'd rather be working with you anyway. I'd be happier. Besides , . . . . ," Harry didn't finish his statement. He just looked up and away towards the setting sun, blazing red as his Mum's hair – as red as the flowing hair of a younger witch.

"Son," Lily placed her warm gentle hands on her sons' cheeks and gently turned his head towards her own. "There's something else, isn't there? I can feel it. Talk to me son, please, you've nothing to be ashamed of when you're talking to me."

"Mum, I, . . . , I like someone." Harry didn't know if he should tell her.

"I know you do son, I understand." Lily held onto her son to let him know that she cared about his feelings.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. Remember that little talk we had when you gave Ginny her white robe? Remember afterwards?"

"Yes, I do, Mum, I remember. I just forgot that you'd know. With all the stuff you have to do I didn't think you'd remember about my feelings for Ginny."

"Son, you are most important to me, and I've not forgotten how much you care for her. You're a gentleman and I and Molly trust you both, completely. Son, Ginny loves you too, she always has, always."

"I think I know that now, Mum, I just want to do the right thing by her. I'll never hurt her."

"Son, I believe you and I do trust you, the entire family does."

Harry looked at his Mum, holding onto her hand, "Thanks, for being my Mum when I needed one the most."

"Oh, Son, you're still the sweetest." With that Lily gave her most precious son a long hug. She looked at him and told him: "Son, Ginny is the luckiest red headed Witch to have you care so much for her."

"I know Mum, and thanks, for everything you've done for me. And Mum, I know that there's another red headed witch who also loves me and cares about me, other than Ginny." Harry turned to look at his Mum, and smiled, squeezing her hand gently.

Lily looked at him and Smiled. Lily KNEW he was referring to her, and she appreciated that.

"Lets walk some more, son, there's something else I want to discuss with you. It'll be difficult for you to understand, maybe, but at least try to see my point of view. I just want you to remember that I'll be here with you."


	30. Chapter 30

** Chapter 30 - Family Business**

** Mending Fences – Harry****'s fear**** and Lily****'s Lesson to her Son**

Music: Whitney Houston "I will always Love You."

"Son, I know and remember how difficult a time you had, previously, when my sister, Petunia, raised you. I remember how all those times you mentioned how you were mistreated, unequally cared for by her and her family, but now, you've got a family, a family who loves you and takes care of you. I can see it in their hearts. Trust me on that. Ok, son? Lily stopped walking and looked at Harry.

Harry looked at his Mum, seeing her piercing Emerald Green Eyes looking, staring, deep into his very soul for the longest time. He knew something serious was up.

"What is it, Mum? I can feel that there's something serious you want to talk with me about."

"Son," Lily took Harry's hand and continued, "I want you to accompany me to see someone, it's time for me to take care of some old business and mend a few fences, as Arthur's Muggle friends would say. I want to go visit my sister, Petunia, and I want you to go with me."

Harry just looked at his Mum, and a very cold fear engulfed him, it clutched his very heart and for the first time that Harry could ever remember, in either this life, or his previous life, he felt an unknown dread, that of being abandoned.

"M – M – mum! Please, no, I don't want to go see them, they're cruel people. You don't know them or have experienced them like I have. Mum, oh, Mum, please, if I go there, with you, you'll – you'll . . ." Harry just couldn't finish his thoughts, they were so dreadful.

Lily looked at Harry, something was wrong in his thinking, it had to be, he was courageous, brave, valiant, but being fearful of her sister and her family? She knew he'd been mistreated some, but to cause THIS amount of fear in him, she had to ask.

Harry pulled away from Lily, and just wrapped his arms around himself, and turned away from her, tears forming in his emerald green eyes, and for the first time in his life, he felt like his Mum wanted to abandon him to those whom he liked least of all.

"Son, Harry, What's wrong? Please, son, talk to me, I'm your Mother, your Mum. I've gone through too much to get here to see you again. I've loved you since the moment you were conceived within me during your first life."

Lily grabbed Harry's face in her gentle hands and held him to her, noses almost touching, her warm glow of her white light gently proceeded from her very being covering them both. From the Burrow's windows, in the evening, it looked like a newly risen Sun had suddenly burst forth from close by, the light just penetrated their home and everywhere about them.

Lily was truly worried about her son's reaction to her wanting to see her sister, Petunia. She'd be with him, protecting him from them. What, then, was the problem?

She did the only thing she knew to do: she protected him, here and now, in her way.

The whole family immediately took notice and went outside to see what the problem was. No one spoke, they could see Harry's reaction, his pulling away from his Mum, and THAT got them worried.

Harry had never done that.

"Son, look at me. Tell me now what's bothering you? PLEASE. I've **got** to know. You're too important to me for you to be reacting this way."

Harry looked up into Lily's eyes, hesitantly, fearfully. "_mum?_" he quietly asked, almost a whisper, "you're not going to leave me there are you? This is my home, here, and these people are my family, not the Dursley's, they don't love me, nor want me."

"Please, Mum, don't abandon me to them, Please!" Harry was tearfully crying almost uncontrollably, so much he fell to the ground and just cried his eyes out.

Lily got down to the ground with him and wrapped her arms around him and just held him and rocked him, very gently, and began to talk to him.

Chapter: FAMILY BUSINESS

Lily's Declaration to her son

Music: Jim Brickman & Michelle Wright 'The Greatest Gift of All'

"Son, my most precious son. I'll never, NEVER leave you to anyone. You're MY SON, do you understand me? MINE! Not Petunia's, MINE! You're a Potter by Birth, not a Dursley. You belong to the Weasley's just as much as you belong to ME! Molly is just as much a Mum to you as I am! Please, my precious son, don't you ever forget that. Your home is here, HERE, with us. This will be your home here forever and ever. Long after this old world has burned away and we have our new world, this will be your home and these good people here will be your family. Father has promised it to me both before I came here the second time and again in the streets of Hogsmead Village on the day, just a few minutes before you were born. There is just so much I can teach you, personally, I can't describe it here and now. It will take generations, century's, to teach you properly."

Lily continued staying there with her most precious gift, held in her loving arms, and being a Mum. It was why she had to come back, just for a reason like this. She knew he needed a good Mum, HER, to keep him on an even keel emotionally, due to the way they were parted the first time. Lily thanked her Father for having Molly here and helping Harry until she could properly be there for him.

MUSIC: Jim Brickman & Michelle Wright 'The Greatest Gift of All'

Their family just stood in front of the Burrow and watched without speaking. This was a serious matter and they wanted to give Lily and Harry all the space and time they ever needed. Harry had his own fears, deeply seated fears and they were just now coming out. He had to learn how to handle them, and with the proper family, who demonstrated their continual love and support for him he'd be able to overcome all obstacles.

Harry needed them all like never before.

They stayed there sitting, sort of, on the ground, for many hours, just being held and rocking, her eminently glowing protective white light covering them both and not leaving. It was the one factor that Harry, once he saw and felt it, could always depend on. Once he saw it he knew, he felt deep down, he'd be ok. And this was one of those occasions.

Lily felt him softening and relaxing. As young as he was, as much as he was growing up, his deep seated childhood fears still got the best of him, but he was here, now, with his family, and they loved him without question nor embarrassment.

Harry began to speak. "Mum, you won't leave me with them, will you? I thought that part of my life was all gone, but now, you - you brought it up again. I got scared you didn't want me."

"Oh, son, no, that's not it at all. Listen, please, give me a minute to explain. Petunia is my sister and always will be. I was born with the gift of Magic and she was not. I don't know why, I never asked Father why. He has his reasons, and they're important. But, no matter what she and her family did, she's still my sister, and I want to mend fences with her, to tell her, to show her I still love her."

Harry looked up at his Mum. She still could surprise him, just like Dumbledore could. In this brief moment, it seemed to Harry that he was talking to Dumbledore, to his Headmaster. The feeling was familiar, almost unreal. He couldn't explain it.

"Mum," Harry gently began, "may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, son, always." Lily was smiling. He'll be ok, she thought to herself, she could feel it.

"Why is it, talking to you, like this, sometimes, all the time, it's like I'm talking to Dumbledore? If Dumbledore wasn't who he is, I don't know how to say it. You both are just so much alike."

Harry was picking up the same feelings that Ginny has about me, Lily thought to herself. These two wonderful people are just made for one another.

"Son, Who gave me my wonderful abilities at stopping evil?"

"You told me that Father did."

"Yes, and don't you suppose that if Father is that strong and wise, that he could also help others of his children? After all, Albus is one of Fathers' Children. Albus has done a magnificent job of preparing the way for me. It's no wonder that we two are so much alike, for we follow the directions of Father."

Harry was stunned at this revelation!

"I love you, Mum."

"Oh, son, Oh, son, oh, oh, oh, Son. I know. You've given me the best feeling just by saying that, you know how to make a Mum feel good. Thank you son, thank you forever and ever, for being my son!" Lily just held on to Harry for the longest time, never wanting to let him go.

"Mum, with Dumbledore gone and you there, it'll be like he never left. That's the feeling I get between you two, you're so much like him."

Lily stopped. "Where did you hear that from, that Albus will be leaving and I'll be taking his place?"

"No one told me, Mum, no one. I promise. It's just a feeling that I get and as time passes, this feeling gets stronger. It's like you and Hogwarts are, I don't know how to say this, but it's like you and the school are tied to each other."

"Son, what you've just told me, please, please, son, don't ever breath a word of it to anyone. Just keep this between you and me and no one else. Understand? What you know is extremely privileged information. In time, a short time from now, certain events will come to pass that'll prove you right, but until they come to pass, just keep this to yourself. I'm relying upon you to keep your word of honor in this matter, ok?"

"I promise, Mum, I'll never tell anyone what I know. You can trust me."

"I know I can, son. Afterall, you're my son, my only son, and I do depend on you."

"Now, do you think you can accompany me on a short trip tomorrow? We'll be together, always, never parting, remember?"

"I'll remember, Mum, and thanks, for loving me, for just being my Mum. It's just that I got . . ,"

"Son, you don't have to explain, I understand better that you may think I do."

"Thanks, Mum." Harry kissed his Mum on her cheek out of reverence and love for her.

"Lets go back home now, it's supper time." Lily said gently, and she got up from the ground and extended her hand to her son, helping him up. He looked up at her, smiling, and being thankful for her.

As they were walking back to the Burrow, the family greeted them both. James was smiling at Lily, his eternal bride, placing his hand in hers, and with that touch alone, he could feel that all was ok with Harry and Lily.

Supper was the usual noisy congestion of family coming and going getting in each others' way, but enjoying it all. They'd not have it any other way.

"I'd like to mention now that earlier, Harry and I were talking about something that I want to do; as some of Arthur's Muggle friends would say it 'mending fences'. Anyway, that's what got Harry disturbed, uh, no, scared. He didn't understand what I wanted to do."

"Harry? Scared? Of What? He'd be with you, Lily. Everyone knows that when you're around no one can or will be hurt by anyone else. Harry will always be protected by you."

"I want to go see my sister – Petunia – and mend fences, try to extend my hand of friendship to her. She's still my sister and although I don't approve of the way she took care of Harry, she's still my sister and I just can't give up on her. It's difficult for me to explain."

The whole family stopped eating and remained quiet – deathly quiet – that the name of 'Dursley' had such an impact..

Ginny spoke up first: "They're awful people, even professor McGonagall says so, and she's easy to get along with and will give anyone a break."

Lily looked up at each of her family members with great love in her heart, she so wanted this first great lesson outside the family to be a success.

** Families STAY together- REGARDLESS! **

"Can you imagine, ANY of you, just abandoning one of you sitting here? Can you, DO you, have so little love in your hearts that you'd let any one of us go – forever? Each of us are the children of Father. To put it simply, we ALL are one large family, Magical and Muggle alike, to Father, there's no difference. He loves us all. This is what He wants me to do. Petunia is my sister and I do want to talk with her."

Arthur spoke up next: "Lily, they're Muggles, as you well know, but I just want to remind you that she's not heard from you since you first died, by Voldemort. And, Harry, here, the last she heard was that Harry, too, was killed. If you both, including James, were to apparate in her kitchen or knock on her door and she sees you, she'd think you would be an impostor or she'd have a heart attack. Just please, go slow on this. Maybe you'd like to have someone else intercede for you first to kinda prepare her, somewhat, someone she'd recognize."

"Like you, maybe, Dad?" Ginny suggested. Smiling brightly.

"Well, yea, sort of. She remembers me, and the twins, and Vernon remembers mad eye Moody. And Dumbledore, she'd feel real comfortable if it'd be him she saw first." Ginny said.

"I'll go and get Dumbledore, now." Molly said, as she got up from the table and went to the fireplace.

** Dumbledore and Petunia **

**Music: Kate Winslett 'What If?' **

Dumbledore stood on the front steps of #4 Privet Drive, knocking on the door. It was early evening and no one else was about. He knocked.

Petunia answered the door and was highly surprised to see him there.

"What is it you want, Albus? Harry is dead, so too are Lily and James. There's nothing else here that concerns you." Petunia said right off.

"May I come in and talk with you, Petunia? I've been sent here by someone, a mutual acquaintance. It IS important." Dumbledore asked politely.

Petunia looked all around to see if any of her neighbors were looking and seeing none were she let him in. "Come into the kitchen. We can talk there."

Sitting down, she asked right off, "Who sent you, what is it you need from me?"

"Well, I've been sent to ask you a question, a very important question. And to prepare the way, so to speak, for someone who most desperately wants to see you."

"From YOUR world? Just who would that be? Is it that crazy looking man with that eye that spins around or that woman with the hair that changes color (Tonks!)?

"No, none of them, this, petunia, is a person you know."

"I do? I know of no one from your world, not anymore."

"Well, you did once and you still do, but lets let that alone for now. I need to ask you a question first."

"Oh, and what is that?"

Dumbledore looked at Petunia, long and hard, "Do you love your sister, Lily?"

Petunia was shocked. Of all the questions she was expecting to be asked, THIS was one she wasn't prepared for. Love Lily? How Preposterous!

"Well, do you? Just think of the times when you and Lily were little girls and growing up, the fun times you and her had, the parents you shared. This question, Petunia is so very important, I just can't stress how important it is. So much is riding on it. The only one who can truly explain it is the person who wants to see you. But I've been asked to come talk with you to ask you this very basic question."

Music: Barbara Streisand 'Memories'

Petunia looked at Dumbledore and just didn't say a word.

He'd dredged up some **very old memories**, thoughts of a life long gone, or so she'd thought. But, knowing him, the wizard he is, that was to be expected – the unexpected. And WHO would want to talk with her, to ask her this question. The only one who'd ever asked her this or hinted at it was this man sitting here now. And her sister and Nephew, Harry. But they're both dead, died in the Magical world, killed by Voldemort. What was she to expect from the unexpected?

"Albus, the only other people, or person who'd even ask me if I loved my sister was Lily herself, and of course, her son, Harry. But, Albus, they're both dead, you told me that yourself."

"Yes, Petunia, you're correct, I did tell you that and when I told you that I was right, they were dead."

Petunia was starting to think the unexpected. "Albus, the dead don't come back, there's no way. Not even in your world does that happen."

"Please, answer the question: Do you love your Sister? So much is riding on this one simple question. Petunia, the existence of almost an entire world, maybe two and countless numbers of souls, of innocent people, like yourself, rides on this question being answered rightly. Please."

Petunia looked at Albus, she just glanced over at him and saw a tear falling from his eyes. It was this unexpected reaction from him that 'turned the corner' for her, emotionally. She felt her heart strings being tugged on and knew it was the real thing.

His voice was quavering a bit – something that she'd never ever seen or heard, especially from him, the greatest Wizard in the world. And, here he was, in her kitchen asking her an inconceivable question and almost crying. Something was up, something important.

Petunia thought for a moment, remembering Lily, how she was before she received her letter to Hogwarts, her loving sister to whom she was so close to.

"Yes, Albus, yes, I do love my sister. I loved her the way I remembered her. But, Albus, it's been just so long. I've felt cut off from my family with whom I grew up with. It's just so hard to explain, I'm glad that Vernon and Dudley are not here now, It'd be almost impossible for me to rightly answer you if they were here."

As soon as Petunia gave her answer she felt something. It was all over her, it seemingly went through her. All of her physical surroundings seemed to 'shift' slightly, the light coming from outside seemed brighter, more joyful. It was an experience that Petunia had never experienced.

"Albus! What was that? What happened? What did you do?" Petunia asked fearfully looking all around her trying to hold onto the edge of the chair.

Albus Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Petunia, all will be ok now. This 'reaction' is none of my doing. It's a positive response to your answer. It's what I was told would happen when you gave me your answer. But let me ask you another question based on your answer: If you could talk to you sister, Lily, would you? No magic involved, just your sister alive and well as you remembered her."

"Oh, Albus, yes, yes, I would. I'm not all that cold hearted and cruel. It's just this magic thing,"

"Ok, Petunia. I believe you."

Petunia looked at Albus for a moment, a rather long moment before asking, hesitantly a question she felt, deep down in her heart that she knew the answer to, even before she asked it. "Albus, is she alive?"

He looked at her, into her eyes, searching for how she really felt.

And he found it.

Nodding his head, "Yes, Petunia, she's alive, but all that I told you, how she died, and James too, and Harry, it was all true about their deaths. Petunia, there are some things in your world, and in ours, that can't be explained, that just don't happen, but they do anyway."

"And Lily is that exception."

"No magic can explain why she is the way she is, but she can tell you everything. She is alive and well, just as you remember her, nothing evil, just your loving sister."

"**She came back to be a Mum**** to her son****, to Harry**. She and James both."

"All three are alive and well. You have nothing to fear. Lily only wants to mend fences with you, Petunia".

"She wants her sister back. And, Petunia, the benefits you'll receive from this will be greater than you could imagine."

Petunia sat there not comprehending what Albus told her, tears running down her cheeks unchecked. She just placed her head in her arms and cried and cried. For opportunities missed, for being so hurtful to her nephew, for not TRYING, when Lily extended her hand of friendship when they were little girls. It was this reaction that Petunia had that got Albus' notice of just how ALIKE Lily and Petunia were in their emotional state. Petunia was truly Lily's sister.

"Albus, this is the second chance she's given me, in friendship, and I won't mess it up this time."

Albus waved his wand and something happened.

In front of them both, there apparated gently, quietly three individuals whom Petunia knew immediately.

James, Lily and Harry.

Petunia just sat there, not believing what she was seeing: Her sister, alive and well. How? It's a good thing Vernon and Dudley were not here, 'cause they'd freak out completely. Petunia was different, more understanding.

Lily walked over to Petunia and took her sister in her arms and hugged her closely and tightly for the longest time.

"Lily, I, I just don't know what to say, except I'm happy to see you. You look different, younger? James too, and so does Harry. Why?"

"Petunia, it's all a very long story, complicated, but you'd understand only if you'd believe."

"Believe what? In Magic? Oh, Lily, I'm sorry, please."

"That's alright, but the reason I'm back has nothing to do with magic bringing me here. Father allowed me to return, I told Him I was worried about Harry, I still wanted to be his Mum, and He gave me the chance. A Second Chance. He also told me that my returning would work well with His plans for his special children."

"Father? Children? Lily, you're confusing."

"Petunia, sit down, let me answer all your questions. To begin with we all are the spiritual children of the Father of us all, be us Magical or Muggle. He told me that we, in the Magical World were His special children. My dearest sister, I'm here to help raise Harry, again, and have done so for the past twelve years. He's happy, well adjusted, living with the Weasley's. You remember them, the family with all the red hair? They all love him dearly, he's one of them now, he always was, he just didn't know it. Oh, Petunia, you're my sister and I dearly want you to know that I love you, I always have and always will."

"I don't know what to say, Lily. I've been thinking of you, the good times we had, our parents, just growing up. I've gotten that way in the last years. I'm getting older now. That happens in my world. I can't help it."

"Petunia, I understand. I just wanted you to know that all is well with me, James and Harry. Harry has grown to become a fine young man, courageous, brave and willing to sacrifice a great deal. Petunia, I've got important work to do in my world that eventually will affect yours, but won't for many long years to come. You'll be alright, no Death Eaters, nor Dementors, nor Voldemort will be coming after you. I did away with all of them. Permanently. So, you can live your life without worry."

"You did away with them? How?"

"Petunia, lets just you and me take the time and talk by ourselves. I can take you somewhere, anywhere you'd like to go and we can just sit and talk like sisters. I'll answer all your questions honestly, but it'll take much time. I owe you that much."

Petunia looked at her sister, all dressed in white, so differently from the others in her world, just so completely different. She was, she didn't know what to say. But, Petunia had her sister back. And Lily was the same loving sister she remembered.

"Ok, Lily, lets go," and the two ladies got up and started to leave the kitchen.

Harry stepped forward towards Petunia. "Aunt Petunia, the years I lived here with you, all I ever wanted was to know about my Mum, what she was truly like, inside, her heart, how you and she felt about one another. And I just wanted to be loved. That's all. I'm sorry for all the hard times we had together. Maybe somehow, with Mum here, things can work out better."

Harry extended his hand of friendship towards his Aunt whom Harry had greatly feared, but now, now he's seeing her in a much different light: One of sadness, of worry, of heartache for that which she missed: Her sister – Harry's Mum – Lily.

Petunia just walked up to Harry and took him in her arms and hugged him and for the first time in his life, either of them, he was hugged by his Mums' sister, Petunia. And as her arms were around him he suddenly realized just how much like his Mum that Petunia felt like. It was, almost, but not quite, like being hugged by Lily. Something was missing and Harry knew what it was: Her Spirit. Pure and simple. Afterall, when you'd been in the presence of Father, you'd not be the same.

Some of Him would always linger with you, around you, and it did, indeed, linger around Lily.

"Thanks, Aunt Petunia, thanks very much for this. I'll remember it always. And I'd like for you to come see us whenever you'd like. Maybe Mum or Professor Dumbledore can set you up with a special port key to take you directly to the Burrow?"

Petunia was speechless! After all those difficult years, Harry had, indeed, grown into a fine, and forgiving young man. Lily was quite a good Mum afterall. Just different.

"I'll set up a special Port Key just for Petunia to use whenever she'd like. I'll have it set to take her to the Burrow. That'd be safer. We'll have to ask for Molly and Arthur's permission, but I don't see any complications."

"Thank you, Albus, you've been good to me. I wanted to tell you that. I've just been afraid, in the past. That's all."

Albus smiled, and his eyes twinkled, a sure sign of him being happy. He just nodded his head in appreciation.

So, the two sisters apparated off to do whatever sisters do together, and the three wizards apparated out to go back to the Burrow. Albus took care of the Port Key and gave it to Petunia. He was so happy that things worked out with her. It took much worry off of him. Maybe, just maybe, Lily can have Petunia to help her here in the Muggle world. Just a thought for later consideration.

Later that evening, Lily came back to the Burrow. She was so Happy, tired, but happy so much so that words just couldn't fully express her emotional outpouring. She saw Harry at the table and walked up to him, putting her arms around him, hugging him long and full. "Thank you, son, Thank You, my dearest, my most precious Son, for extending your hand of friendship to my sister. That which you did for her, after our talk yesterday in the garden, met the world to me, and to Petunia, too. She just could not stop talking to me about how you invited her here."

Lily sat down and still holding Harry's hands, she continued. "Harry, she just broke down later, just her and me alone, and she was truly sorry for how rough you had it there." Lily looked in to her son's eyes, into her own emerald green eyes, "son, I looked at her, I could feel the weight of so much being lifted off of her shoulders. I never expected this reaction but tonight, I'm very glad that we went to see her." Lily was happy beyond words over Harry's forgiveness of his Aunt. 'he will work well with Fathers' plans and in helping me, too.' Lily thought. Father must be pleased. Lily felt that warmth within her. She had felt it many times in the past and knew He had answered her question. Lily, as she sat there holding Harry's hands, just closed her eyes and nodded her head.

Later that evening, Lily could not sleep, so she got up, putting on her housecoat she went for a walk in the garden and orchard, her brilliant light, the Light that emanated from her Father, glowed shown about her, lighting her way for her to see by. 'If families are forever,' Lily thought, 'then the bonds that Harry and I helped cement together today, I wonder just what the fruits of it will be.' Lily walked and mused over this simple use of her Fathers' plans. She thought of the future and how it'd be. The most valuable allies she had were her family. She knew then, that at the end, the very end, when she knew when she, and others would look up and see nothing but darkness, she, Lily, the beloved Daughter of Father, would not fail, but would indeed, succeed according to Fathers' plan.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter: The Youngest Qualified Wizard EVER**

One afternoon, an Owl came to the Burrow. It was a Hogwarts Owl and there was a parchment sealed with the Hogwarts school seal with Harry's name on it. Molly got it and gave the owl some treats and some water and called for Harry and Lily.

"Harry, Dear, you've got an Owl from school."

He was just about to go to the Library to study when he heard her. His school reports! "What do you suppose I've got? Think I passed?"

"Dear, I know you passed, it's just a matter of how much. Go ahead, open it, don't keep us in suspense."

Harry opened his parchment, with Molly, Ginny and his Mum and Dad there. He'd passed all his courses with 'O' levels on Charms, Transfiguration's, Potions and Defense. All his other courses were a grade lower, but Harry was happy, his entire family was happy. He'd succeeded, he'd passed school, graduated.

He gave his parchment to his Mum who read it and found another item. "Son, did you finish reading this? It also says you're qualified for apparition. Plus you're now a fully qualified Wizard. Other than your age status you're fully qualified for Aurora training, including Apparating anywhere else you'd like to go."

Lily was proud of her son. He'd accomplished a great deal in so short a time. Her own time, however was rapidly approaching a crossroads. She'd built up all she could up to now. After this, she'd have to wait. She knew, sort of, what would be coming. There was no other choice. Ginny was right those couple of years ago when she explained to the rest of the family what she'd deduced. How Ginny knew so much, from just a little information astonished Lily. Ginny was just like her Mum, Molly. Intuition ran very high in the Weasley family among the women. That caused Lily to think what Ginny's daughters would be like. When Ginny and Harry in the future would have children, what would they be like? If, with Harry's intelligence and bravery, and Ginny's intuition, and of course, Lily's background, those future Potter-Weasley daughters would be truly astonishing in their capacity. It'd take someone like Lily herself to help Ginny and Harry cope with them.

That thought thrilled Lily endlessly.

"Son, how would you like to come with me? I'd like to visit our Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore."

"Sure, Mum." Harry was delighted. He put on his white robes and with his Mum walked out the door of the Burrow, and with Lily's noted grace and ease, gradually Disapparated.

They apparated at the gates of Hogwarts. The gates opened for her and they walked in, Mum and Son walked up the path to their school, a headmaster was awaiting them. Lily knew he'd be there. She just knew.

"Lily, Harry, I'm so happy to see you both together. Come in and sit down."

"Professor, we just received the Parchment by Owl that Harry passed his courses, and is fully qualified plus has his apparition license. I just wanted to thank you for all your help in assisting me in helping my son receive his education. If, in the future, there is anything I, or we, can do to help you, please, let us know. We won't let you down."

Dumbledore smiled his cryptic smile, his eyes giving off that trademark twinkle about them. "Yes, Lily, there is one more task you can do for me. Just one."

"Oh, what's that? I'm here, Headmaster."

"Give me a few more days and I'll send you an Owl. I'll have you to come in here then. It's just a few days away."

"What's the job?"

"Lily, this job is designed just for you and you alone, no one else can do it, but you. You will be allowed all the help you want, from your family, but you're the one to bear the responsibility to see that the job gets done. It is well within your capabilities to do it. In fact, You're the most qualified candidate. You'll have no problem. That's all I can say for now. So, Just take the next couple days and rest, be with your family, both of you. You've deserved it."

"Thank you, Headmaster, thank you so much." Lily said.

With that, she got up to leave, Harry with her.

"Oh, Lily."

She turned towards her Headmaster. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say to you, while Harry is here, to bear witness, that you, Lily Evans Potter, are the best student that I've ever seen come out of Hogwarts. I've been here for a century, now, and I've seen many students." Dumbledore looked at her, and for a moment it seemed to Lily that he was trying to tell her something, something very important, but just didn't have the heart to, not yet, anyway.

"You're the best, Lily. The best of the best." Dumbledore said, quietly.

Lily, reached up and gave her beloved Headmaster a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, my dear Headmaster. I'll always be available to help you. Always." Lily looked at him, into his eyes and for a moment she thought she'd caught onto what he was almost trying to say, but she brushed it aside.

They two, Mum and Son, walked out of the school, her hand resting on her son's shoulder out of habit. Harry liked that. He never got tired of his Mums' presence or of her touch or just listening to her.

He stopped walking, and turned to his Mum, looking at her blazing red hair and her Emerald Green Eyes. "Mum, somethings up and it's coming quickly."

"Yes, son, it is, it's one of those turning points in a persons' life. And when we next hear from our beloved Headmaster, it'll affect us all, our entire family, forever."

"You know what it is, then?"

"Yes, son, I do, but you know I can't say."

"I understand. But you know something, Mum?"

"What's that, son?"

"What he was saying, or trying to say, well, it couldn't have been plainer if it'd been put on a big sign in his office."

"Where son, oh where do you get your wisdom and intelligence from?"

"Why, Mum, I'd have thought you, of all people, would have guessed it by now: From you, my beloved Mum!"


	32. Chapter 32

** Epilogue**

**Author's Notes: This Chapter is the last chapter of 'Book One' of this story. **

** This story is NOT finished. **

** The next part, 'Book Two' is written and will be posted about a chapter a week. The first part is just a 'set up', background if you will, to describe the characters, what and who they are, so that you can more fully understand and appreciate them. This story is about three quarters completed and posted, so far. Remember: as you read this story, try to 'think BIG' and let your imagination's mind wander to heretofore unpresidented length's and possibilities. It doesn't hurt. Just think of the 'possibilities'. Have fun and, please, review. **

As Harry sat down at the breakfast table, back at the Burrow, He was wondering, now, he'd be assisting his Mum. Everyone in their World knew her, and trusted her, and he'd be working along side her. All his life, both of them, he'd thought of his Mum, what she was like and now, in THIS life, he knew her, and respected her and loved her as her son. He, Harry, was rich beyond the Dreams of Avarice, no amount of wizard gold could buy from him the family he had nor their love. Thanks, to the love of a woman, his very own Mum for making all this so. The Great War was over, Voldemort defeated. Peace reined in the Magical World such as had not been remembered in almost a millennium. Molly was fixing breakfast and every once in while, would look back over her shoulder at Harry - She was smiling.

She still felt like his mother towards him, WHICH, she knew, would never change, even though Lily was there now with them. It was strange, though. Lily being here, married to her youngest son who was really James, both the parents of Harry. So confusing, yet all seemed at peace

And, not for her to forget, Harry and Ginny loved each other, once again. Harry's Blessing was coming true.

**The Prophecy - again!**

An Owl came to the kitchen window, and settled down on the window sill carrying a scroll of parchment. Lily went over to the owl and untied the scroll, giving the owl a treat and some water to drink.

"Mum," Lily said, "It's from Dumbledore. Seems he wants to see us at his office this morning, as soon as we can get there. He wants to tell us something, something he can't tell us in a letter."

"OK, dear. Are Ron and Harry going with you?" Molly asked. Molly still called him Ron, even though he was her son, yet, she knew he had come into this world from his previous existence as James Potter. She knew them as Hermione and Ron, yet they were, in reality, Lily and James.

"Oh, yes, the rest of us are to come along, in fact, the entire Weasley family is to be there in addition to my parents. Professor Dumbledore says, in his letter, he will send my parents a port key that will take them directly to his office. Strange, he didn't say why, but knowing Dumbledore, it has to be important. He only said that it's good and not to worry," Lily said.

Back at Dumbledore's office he sat at his desk. Professor Trelawney was there also. Both were biding their time, waiting, just waiting.

Finally, all the Weasley's were there, sitting down in the comfortable purple, overstuffed chairs that Dumbledore conjured up.

Professor Trelawney got up, images, sights, and sounds still swirling throughout her mind in front of her eyes; she went over to Lily, taking her hands gently in hers, saying

_"A last Prophesy I give to you, the Mother of the Boy Who Lived,_

_The conqueror of the Dark Lord._

_A thousand years you will be with us all,_

_With you will be your family, all never aging,_

_This, your gift, from the Father of us All._

_For you stayed true to His plan. But This He gives to you:_

_At the Millennium's End, comes a man you will both recognize, and yet not,_

_For he who once was your bitterest of enemy's, at his passing you will shed many tears,_

_For he will be a supporter to you in a time most needed._

_Respect you he will, for he will be your servant in a time most need of one._

Lily got up and walked to the window, she was stunned, perplexed, mad and confused. In her as of yet, short life, she's learned how to control her emotions, but, THIS, it wasn't what she expected to hear. She recalled, from her first life, how Harry faced Voldemort many times, and how he felt when he returned in Harry's fifth year. 'How can I shed many tears at my enemy's passing?' Lily thought to herself. 'And, just WHO is this enemy?' Lily stood at the window, thinking of all the lessons she's been taught each morning, and knew that there'd be many more lessons to come. Now was not the time to dwell on this Prophecy, not yet, anyways. She turned to her family.

Lily was happy, and was thrilled so much that she looked over at James, tears streaming down her cheeks. James went over to Lily, wrapped her in his arms, crying so.

They were tears of happiness.

Tears of Joy.

All she secretly wanted had come to past:

The family she wanted: her son, her husband - were all together, forever.

And Peace in the Magical World, also, had come to pass.

Both were the Gift from her Father.

At this point Dumbledore got up and asked Hermione/Lily to accompany him. "Lily, I have something to show you; This is for your eyes only."

She got up and went to stand beside her Headmaster, leaving the rest of her family alone, in his office, with the promise of returning shortly.

Then, with a wave of Dumbledore's wand, they both disappeared only to re-appear in his office, but it was deserted, save for that one lone figure sitting at her desk. She was dressed all in white, glowing, shimmering with waves of light, the brightest whitest light that was radiating off her. Her appearance was nothing short of glorious.

"Professor, that's me! What am I doing here sitting at your desk? This is your office." Lily asked.

But, in looking around, Lily saw small indications it'd changed.

"Lily, that is, indeed, you. This is not my office, but yours. You are now the Headmistress of Hogwarts in this time period.

"Me? Why me? Where are you?" She asked.

"Hermione, I won't be around forever. Hogwarts needed someone who could demonstrate wisdom, charity, love for all magical beings, and creatures, but most of all, the school needed someone who would be here throughout the ages, someone whose integrity was without question.

He Looked directly at her, his piercing blue eyes gazed at her.

"I submitted a name to the Board of Governors - just one name - and that name was yours." Dumbledore said.

"When will this be?" Hermione asked afraid of loosing the Headmaster she adored so much.

"Shortly, Lily, shortly. You'll be notified by the Board of Governors when your time has come.

Lily was both near tears and at the same time ecstatic.

"I'll miss you, Professor, I really will." Her eyes glazed over with tears.

Quietly, she said almost beyond the range of hearing "Who, then, will I turn to for council?" her lower lip quivering.

Dumbledore looked down at Lily, saying "Why, me, of course. I'll return from time to time and we'll talk – you'll recognize me, but I will have changed. But, I'll still be available to talk with you.

"Thank you, Professor." Lily said.

"Oh, and a couple more things: First, you'll be the first headmaster to know ALL of Hogwarts' secrets, and Secondly, and most important, you'll be ushering in a new age for our people. It'll be an age unparalleled in our history, an age of kindness, love, charity, brotherly love, respect . . . and . . . sacrifice. But, it'll all be needed, Hermione. Remember Professor Moody's Admonition: Constant Vigilance."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

Towards the end of your Millennium you'll need ALL your vast abilities, and they are indeed VAST, to defend our people." Hermione was perplexed and awed by the many wonders she'd been shown that day. But, she also felt the weight of responsibility resting on her small and slender shoulders.

"Professor, you mentioned a millennium. Is that how long I'll be here?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore looked at her a moment, smiling, eyes twinkling.

"Hermione, in a word 'Yes', but May I add – Hogwarts has been waiting for that one special person to walk through their doors for a thousand years. They have waited for YOU. You'll be here for as long as Hogwarts stands, for as long as this school exists; our Father has designated me to ask you if you want this job." Dumbledore asked Hermione the very leading question.

Dumbledore paused, letting Hermione think.

"Do you?" He asked.

Hermione was shocked at WHO he just referred to! She couldn't believe it.

"Y-Y-You know Father? But, but how, why?" Hermione was confused, but happy.

"Uh, YES! YES! I'll take it. If Father wants me to be here as headmistress, Yes, I'll take the job." Hermione answered him.

"Hermione, I know that you seem surprised that I know our Father, but don't. If you stop and think about it, who else could design our paths and lay out our lives, help us along? It is He who is the true source of our abilities. We are his very special children to whom special talents have been given for the benefit of us all, including those without our abilities. We need to care for them too; after all, they are His children too!"

Hermione was amazed at her Headmasters' wisdom, and his love and charity. She so wanted to be like him one day.

"Professor, if I'm to be here, well, THAT long, my family, I'll be all alone, with no one to stand beside me, no peers. I'll be an anachronism – a walking history book." Hermione said.

And, she added - "I'll be afraid."

"No Hermione, your husband and son will be with you, helping you, loving each other. They'll be here, standing beside you, counseling you. Ron will always be beside you. Never fear." Dumbledore counseled.

Looking up at her dear elderly Professor, she repaid his kindness in the only coin a poor person had - "Thank you, thank you and may Father Bless you forever, my dear Professor!" Hermione said.

Again, with a wave of his wand, Dumbledore and Hermione were again back in his office, in their own proper time.

The rest of the Weasley family was still there, for only a few moments had passed.

So Ends the First Book.

Authors Note: The title of this story – The Gift – What is it and who received it? There's more than one answer. This is my very first Harry Potter story. I've read many stories, and come up with some of the best ideas. This same story plot line has been completed. More chapters will be added here, so, don't worry. As always, please READ and REVIEW. It all helps me – greatly. Lastly, if you wish to add or comment, positively, to either this story, or a possible sequel, which I've already written, e-mail me.

I've rewritten this story, edited it, adding a lot to it from when I first wrote it many years ago. I've finished it and will be posting chapters at least once per week, maybe two chapters a week, so readers can catch up reading it and not get too far behind.


	33. Chapter 33

**The Gift – Part 2**

**The Announcement **

**Music ****: Listen to the music of CAT STEVENS 'Morning has Broken'**

At the great hall, Dumbledore sat at the head of the Faculty table, waiting, just waiting for the right time.

It was Now.

Slowly, he rose from his seat and walked slowly, v e r y slowly to the podium from which he was to make his speech, his Announcement. He was of a heavy heart but at the same time, a great degree of gladness was upon him, for he saw the end of his Great Trials, his Great Task.

"My fellow students, and faculty, tonight at this opening feast that starts the beginning of this new school year, in addition to the regular announcements, which will come later, by way of your heads of houses, I have an announcement which will affect all of you – forever!"

Immediately there arose a buzz of conversation, of disbelief, of speculation.

"Please, calm down, for I'm still here with you and guiding you. I've been with you for over a century, the longest running time that any headmaster, or headmistress, ever has.

That is, up until now.

At the end of last school year I submitted a name to the school's Board of Governor's for a replacement for me. I'm getting old and my years weigh heavily on my shoulders, so, it is time for me to put aside the mantle of Headmaster, it is time to give it to someone else."

At this point, he looked over towards a certain someone sitting among them. Tears were starting to fall down his cheeks as he looked on, pausing for what seemed an eternity of time to those listening.

"There sits among us all, a person who has been chosen for the job of my replacement for they have been prepared for this job for a very long time. This person has been set aside to lead us, to guide us into unforeseen ways and troubles that are in our future. This new leader will be with us and give to us qualities, and may I add 'abilities' that have never been demonstrated, that is, up until now. The job of Headmaster has been looked upon by Others whom we all can not see, but are there watching over us, nevertheless. Out of this Great School has come Heroes, Villains, Genius's, and administrators, and families, all both great and small. But to this short list, may I add a category that contains only one person, for this person is in a category alone. I'll leave it up to you as you witness this person in their job in the years ahead.

"Some short time ago, by my reckoning, there came into this school a student, looking just like the rest of you in both background and experience. This person was intelligent beyond any other student I'd ever encountered and I'd wondered why. But seemingly to answer my question, an answer was presented, and this 'event' came to answer another question that all of Hogwarts' Headmasters and Headmistresses had all been looking for, unsuccessfully, up until this point".

Dumbledore paused for a moment. He just looked out over the assembled body of students and other invited guests and just observed them – and just gathered his thoughts once more.

"My successor will be the last Headmaster that Hogwarts will ever have or will ever need."

It was at this most astounding point said that not even a word was uttered, so astonished were the students, including the present faculty. Reporters from all the magical worlds' news mediums were present and taking Wizarding pictures and recording the event.

It was at this point that Albus Dumbledore extended his arm, nodding his aged head, and with tears still streaming down his cheeks said but one word:

"Approach".

It was at this point that Lily Evans Potter stood up and walked down the long aisles of tables at which the many students sat at mealtimes. She was immediately noticed for she wore white robes and white attire, The only other color present on her very being was her flaming red hair and her emerald green eyes.

Everyone in the Great Hall knew her. She is the Mother of the Boy Who Lived. She is the one, who, during her first life here, gave her very life in order to defend her only child – her son, and it was also she who helped them all defend Hogwarts against Voldemort's' Army of Darkness, and it was she who defeated him in the village of Hogsmead and met the very demons from the Pit and held them, just held them ALL at bay, never faltering, never quivering, though she was just hours away from being delivered of her baby, and had not a shred of fear.

Standing there, beside Albus Dumbledore at the podium, in front of the entire school, its faculty, students and reporters, Albus held her hand and looking at her saying, "Lily, of all the students to have come forth out of this great and amazing school, you've been the best. You've shown us all the gifts of courage, intelligence, faith in Father's plans, and above all else, charity – charity to those whom least deserve it, but received it from you. You've been chosen to lead this great school forever more, for as long as Hogwarts stands, for as long as the thought, the memory of Hogwarts even exists, you'll be here to lead and guide it. You, Lily Evans Potter, are the Chosen One, The One for whom this school itself has been waiting for for over a thousand years. I now take my leave. **You**, are now the Headmistress."

And, with that tear streaked speech that came directly from his heart, he hugged Lily for a long time, and she hugged her beloved Headmaster in return.

Albus went to the faculty table and sat down at the end of the table, the first time anyone had ever seen him sitting down anywhere else but at the head.

Lily was left standing at the podium, alone, for all eyes were now upon her, waiting for her. All she could do was just stand there, crying so unashamedly.

Looking over at Albus, she said something that everyone would always remember:

"Oh, Albus, you'll always be my Headmaster, my most beloved Headmaster!"

At this point she just suddenly burst into light, the brightest whitest light that filled the entire Great Hall, bathing everyone therein. They felt the warmth that she possessed, the caring and charity of her heart at this, the gladness and joy unbounded that possessed her very soul. For there she stood radiating the white light, her symbol of her Father's Protection and His Grace. There she stood, just standing there crying and crying and then she felt the loving arms of someone she didn't need to be told whom it was: it was James, her beloved husband, holding her, comforting her, telling her all was right.

Everyone there could see that they both loved one another deeply, no question.

Albus just smiled and nodded his head. It was all he could do for his heart was breaking, but at the same time he was glad, glad beyond all joy for having seen this day, for now, now at long last his beloved school, and everyone else would be safe.

**At The Burrow**

After supper, in the Great Hall, everyone waited around, hoping to get to talk some with Lily, and, she accommodated them as best she could. She wanted to be with the students as much as possible, some, she deeply felt, really needed her.

Lily shook hands and put her arms around many of the students and when ever she could, she'd just drape her arm around their shoulders, talk with them.

Finally, after most of the students had left, Lily saw still sitting at her Houses' table a young witch she immediately recognized – Rachel. She was just sitting there waiting, hopefully, for Lily to have some time left for her.

Rachel looked up, when she felt a hand gently placed on her shoulder.

It was Lily.

"Hello, Rachel," Lily was standing beside her. "Its' good to see you again."

Rachel reached up and held onto Lily's' hand. Something was wrong.

Lily sat down beside her, still holding her hand. "What's wrong, Rachel?"

Rachel and Lily sat together in the Great Hall, the young student pouring her heart out to her friend, the Headmistress. They'd known each other for a couple years now, and Lily was concerned about her, so a good friendship developed.

"Rachel, would you do me a favor?"

Her eager eyes lit up in surprise, eagerness shown all about her. Lily saw that.

"I'd like for you to go see Hagrid tomorrow anytime you're free, and give him a message from me and introduce yourself to him when you see him."

"What's the message? I'd be very happy to help you, Lily."

Tell him its' from me, tell him 'Do you remember Hermione in her first year?' He'll understand."

"Thank you, Lily, thank you, for letting me help you."

"You do know who Hagrid is, don't you, Rachel? I just wanted to make sure."

"Yes, I do. He's the giant, the gamekeeper. He's a nice man."

"He is, indeed, a nice man, and a good man, too. Just talk to him, and listen when you see him tomorrow. And the next time you see me, we'll talk some more."

"Ok, Lily, I will."

The students had all gone back to their Houses and Lily and Rachel walked down the Hall together, Lily had her arm around Rachel's shoulders; Lily knew Rachel was an orphan and growing up magical in a Muggle environment with no parents or relatives was hard on a person, so. Lily took it upon herself to be a 'mum' to Rachel, even if only a surrogate Mum, it was better than none at all.

The hardships Harry endured while living with the Dursley's, Lily, well, Hermione, remembered, so she didn't want Rachel going through any of that pain.

"Here, Rachel, these Gargoyles are the defenders of my office gateway. Just say the password and you may enter."

"What's the password?"

Lily looked at Rachel and smiled a 'knowing' smile, "Families are Forever", She whispered to Rachel.

Rachel looked up at Lily with surprise written all over her face, "I like that, Lily."

"I thought you would, now, go ahead and use it."

"Families are Forever." Rachel said aloud to the Gargoyles, and when she pronounced the password, the Gargoyles immediately jumped aside.

"Rachel, you may talk with me anytime you feel a need to, but also go see Professor McGonagall, too. You wouldn't want her left out. She does have a tender heart, trust me on that."

"Thank you for trusting me and talking to me. I needed that."

"I know you do. You do remind me of someone else from the not too distant past. That's why I want to be with you and help you."

"You've thought of me?" She was pleased that someone as nice and who had an important job would take the time to be with her.

"May I ask you who? I don't want to pry."

"It's ok to ask. You remind me of Harry."

"Harry?"

"Yes, Harry, my son. It's a very long story, but this is just for you and no one else. I don't want you growing up raised without love and affection and not having a Mum for you to go to is rough on a young witch. That's why I want to help you, If you'll want me to." Lily hesitated.

"I've been hoping you'd want to. It's a dream for me." Rachel replied to Lily's request.

"Rachel, everything will work out well. You'll see. Just come see me everyday, keep me appraised of what you're doing. I know I'm not your Mum, but like I told you previously, I'll be here for you when you need me, just like your Mum. Ok?"

"I'd like that, Lily. It's nice to have someone for me to talk to and I'll always try to do my best."

"I know you will, Rachel." Lily held her hand and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Now, Don't forget the message for Hagrid and don't forget to see your Head of House when you need her and see me tomorrow sometime."

"Ok, Lily."

"Now, here's a hall pass so you can go back to your house without detention, you'll be ok."

"Thanks, thank you for everything. I'll never ever forget you for your kindness."

With all that said and done, Rachel took her leave. Very happy.

Lily was happy she'd helped one of her students, and this was only her first evening as Headmistress.

"Dobby?" Lily called aloud, seemingly to herself.

There was a faint 'pop' and there stood her house elf, her very loyal elf.

"Lily Potter! How good to see you again. Congratulations on being our new Headmistress, we elves were rejoicing at this!"

"Thank you, Dobby. I do appreciate your years of service to me and to my son, also, I want to give you a belated 'thank you'" and at this point Lily got up and went to Dobby, bending down on one knee, kissed him on his forehead, "for protecting Harry from Lucius Malfoy when you were freed from serving him."

Dobby had never been treated so special and kind as by Lily; tears were forming in his great eyes and his ears were drooping.

But he was happy.

"Now, Dobby, I want to give you some general instructions to remember. I'll be living at the Burrow. Also, I have a room here," with that Lily walked over to an obscure hidden corner of her office and opened the door to show Dobby; "In case you need me, I'm giving you direct authorization to contact me at the Burrow by floo or if its' really desperate, you go there yourself personally and get me. Also, if I'm here, staying in my room, you come in and get me immediately. Is that ok with you?"

Dobby's eyes widen with the bestowal of such unusual permission that was given to him, an Elf.

Dobby started crying, he just couldn't help himself, from happiness, over being treated with so much respect.

"Yes, yes, it is alright with Dobby, I will do as you ask. Dobby wants to thank you for trusting him so much."

Lily bent down and hugged her much beloved elf and Dobby patted her on the back in appreciation.

"Now, Dobby, it's time for me to be leaving for home now, I'll see you in the morning."

Dobby left and Lily left by the Floo network for the Burrow.

It was still early evening and James and the rest of the family had gone back to the Burrow, to wait for Lily. They were, indeed, all anxious for her to be home.

Whoosh! Lily appeared in the massive fireplace at the Burrow and immediately saw her family.

Molly, Ginny immediately went to her and hugged her. Both asking questions at the same time.

"Before I answer your questions," Lily was walking up to James, "there's something I've got to do." Lily looked up at James and wrapping her arms around his neck, said "James, my dearest, beloved husband, thank you for coming up and standing beside me. When I needed you beside me the most, you were there. I'll love you forever, dearest." And Lily gave him a most passionate kiss.

Fred spoke out "uh, how about the evening? Aren't you afraid all this display of passion might give a certain red headed young witch some passionate ideas?"

Everyone laughed, but Lily spoke up: "No more ideas than she's already had!"

Ginny blushed a brilliant shade of crimson, even her already red hair shone a brighter shade of red. Harry was standing beside her; he just held onto her hand and squeezed slightly to show that he still supported her. He didn't leave her side.

"It's alright dear, we all love you and understand all too well." Molly said sweetly.

"Now for the questions." Lily asked.

"How do you feel about your new job?" Ginny asked.

"That's the best question, Ginny. I feel good at being able to finally do what I've been asked to accomplish. This job is just a tool for me to use to help everyone. I'll eventually get to know everyone in the Magical community."

"What did you do after supper? We didn't see you." Molly asked.

"After supper, so many of the students came up to talk to me, I just had to take the time to be with them, after all that's part of my job. They all were just so supportive and sweet."

Lily hesitated and had that far away look in her eyes that her family knew so well – something happened, something very important was bothering her.

" . . . her name is Rachel, and she's an orphan."

The biggest tears came to her eyes, her lower lip quivering. Lily walked quickly over to her son and wrapped her arms around him and held him. "Oh, son, I just never knew how much you really missed me and your Dad, until I'd met Rachel; It just now struck me how lonely she was."

Harry didn't know what to say, except he just held on to his Mum, whom he knew had a very soft heart and he loved her that much more for that very quality.

Lily quieted down and gradually composed herself some, looking 'sheepish', but Molly went to her , "Lily, would you like a cup of hot Chocolate with me?"

Lily nodded her head shyly and went with her.

The two Mums talked for a very long time, far into the night, Molly acting as a sounding board for Lily – a counselor for things pertaining to being a Mum, especially to others. This was much needed advice Lily was given, both to help her and to teach her.

Lily had come out early this morning. It was her usual time to Commune with her Father. But, this morning, she thanked him for all He had given her and for all the opportunities that lay before her that she could use to help her people. Father had given her His approval in what she'd accomplished. Lily could feel that and His love for her. There, in the garden of her home, the Burrow, she sat in her chair under the tree thinking is where James found her. He'd stayed a discrete distance so as not to disturb her, but still Lily could feel his presence. She relished it as a wife does towards her husband. So, this is where during the Early morning, at barely before sunrise, found James and Lily standing outside, still in their night clothes, watching the sunrise: It was Lily's favorite time of the day, that, and evening, watching the blazing sun color the sky.

It reminded her of something – faintly – of the authority Father had and just the smallest portion of His Grace she'd had bestowed upon her.

Lily held onto her husband, relishing the touch of him and his presence. 'I need him more now, than I ever have,' she thought to herself. Her duties had been increased, so her need for James' support also increased.

"Well, sweetheart, how have I done so far?" Lily asked. James continued holding her hand, "You've done the best job anyone could have ever done, you've met every challenge with grace and dignity, but most important, Father approves."

James kissed his eternal bride for a long time, and whispered sweet endearments to her, quietly so that only she heard.

Lily giggled some, just like a school girl.

Later that same day after the days' activities were over, Lily and James were again found outside in the Garden; There, they found that the Evening was upon them, but they didn't mind. As the night gradually deepened, the Light of her Bestowed Grace that emanated from her lit up not only themselves but the surrounding landscape like a newly risen Sun. James and Lily were deeply in love with one another, and Lily was so happy. This was what 'fueled' her – her husband, son, and family.


	34. Chapter 34

**Harry's Proposal**

_**Music: DEBBIE BOONE 'You Light Up My Life'**_

Harry was a few days away from his 17th birthday. He would be of legal age in the Magical World. Still, there was something on his mind that he wanted to do. It was something that he'd had wanted over two lifetimes and in just a couple of days he would be free to do it.

That is, IF . . . ,

He'd done many things: Heroic, risky, dangerous, but none made him as unsure of the outcome and scared him as what he was about to do. He could start out on this road, BUT, completing it – successfully – was not up to him, not at all. That was the decision of someone else.

Meanwhile, in Ginny's room, she was looking out the window at Lily and James in the garden. Although it was evening and the sun had already set, one would not have realized it from the light that emanated from the two married lovers. They set the tone and Ginny so wanted to be held by Harry like that – lovingly married to him, but, he was just like he always was, very conservative and unsure of his own feelings.

"Hummm?" Ginny had an idea. It just might be time to 'push' things a little, to test the waters and see what happens, see how he really feels, or at least, reacts.

Ginny left her room and walked across the hall and knocked on a door – Harry's.

Harry was in his room, Ron's old room, laying down and thinking of someone – a red headed witch with those chocolaty brown eyes that whenever he looks into them he just looses himself in her . . . ,

'STOP!' He told himself. 'you don't even know if she wants you, let alone spend the rest of her life with you.' It was then that he heard a soft knock.

"Come in." Harry replied.

Ginny heard Harry say 'come in' and she opened the door and walked in.

Harry looked up and saw Ginny, all he saw was her Blazing Red Hair - and those eyes.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Ginny asked, gently. She saw Harry just looking at her, lost in his own private world, within his train of thought seemingly keeping out everything.

Ginny walked over to Harry and gently sat beside him. Gently she caressed his face, letting her fingers trail gently down his cheeks. To Harry, her fingers left a scorching trail on his cheeks, he felt the fingers leave a hot burning trail on his skin.

He loved it!

But, dare he tell her?

Ginny noticed his reaction to her touch, she felt his reactions, felt his trembling motions giving away his true inner feelings. She also felt, almost palpably, his emotions responding to her.

Ginny knew that feeling and liked what it meant – Harry really did like her. And, to Her, with the knowledge that she now had of Harry's feelings towards her, it was like a whole new life, a large doorway, opening up, showing her the possibilities, of a life with him.

Harry reached up to hold onto her hand, softly.

"What'cha thinking about?" Ginny asked.

Harry held onto Ginny's hand and brought it up to his face.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing at all . . . ," Harry was lost, again, in his thoughts, of the feelings that Ginny brought blazing, searing into his very self.

Ginny looked at him, into his Emerald Green eyes and held onto his face, tenderly, with both her hands.

As soon as he felt her hands on his cheeks it was seemingly sudden, his thoughts had taken him into another world. Her touch was burning hot – seemingly so, and caused him to gasp, both emotionally, and verbally.

"Harry, you know as well as I do that you can't hide anything from me. You never could, so talk to me."

He looked up and all he saw were her eyes looking, piercing deep into his very soul. He was virtually lost in them.

"I was thinking . . . ,"

She continued looking at him – not blinking.

". . . of . . ." he was beginning to smile, a very pleasant thought he had was just beginning to voice itself.

Ginny couldn't wait. "Go ahead, tell me, its' alright, I'll understand. You've nothing to fear or to feel ashamed of Harry. I'm here with you and what you tell me, STAYS with me. I promise."

". . . you." Harry finished his statement.

Ginny continued looking at him for a few long moments, not saying anything, but smiling at him. Harry could see her eyes dancing and sparkling.

There, in Ginny's eyes, Harry could see, finally, happiness.

"I know what you were thinking, Harry, I always do. And, when your thoughts drift towards me, well, I like that and appreciate it. In fact, I welcome it."

He looked at her, "you do?" When Harry first heard her say she knew what he was thinking a look of fear crossed his face, but it disappeared when she finished her statement. She LIKED him thinking of her!

Hope sprang up in Harry's heart.

'I'll do it after all.' Harry thought to himself, quickly, a decision finalized, a decision based on almost two lifetimes of desire.

"In a few days, I'll be seventeen, and of legal age in our world, and for my birthday there's - something – I want – desire – to do. I'll want to go to Diagon Ally to get it." Harry looked away.

Ginny sat there, looking at him, her eyes searching his face.

Harry looked up at Ginny, "Ginny, I . . . ," he hesitated to see her reaction, and seeing only acceptance, continued " . . . love you, I always have and always will. Ever since I first saw you in the kitchen, my heart, well, it's hard for me to put into words, but when I saw you, I knew, somehow, that you were the one for me. I've always wanted to tell you this, but back then, I had no one to talk to. I was an orphan, no parents, no family. You had it all, including six brothers who would have done anything to protect you. I had nothing to offer you. Nothing."

"Oh, Harry, you've always had a lot to offer. You give of yourself and that's what matters the most, not the material things of this world. Besides, I know you love me." Ginny's whole world just opened up for her. She'd waited many long years just to hear those few words from him, over two lifetimes.

"I've always known, deep down inside, that you cared, loved me, yet, I've not told a soul. I've just wanted to wait for you to tell me. I love you, too, sweetheart. If – when – you, well, need me, I'll be here for you with no hesitation." Ginny spilled out her true feelings in just a short sentence, and for once, she was not afraid of doing so, nor did she fear the consequences.

She bent down and kissed him completely, passionately and lovingly.

Harry never resisted.

After coming up for air, Harry told Ginny, "Just give me until my birthday, please? I'll have something to give you then. I'll just hope you'll like it and accept it."

"Ok, Harry, but JUST until your birthday, and NOT a SINGLE – DAY- Later, understood?" she was smiling as she said this, her hair falling down on either side of his face covering him in all it's Fiery Brilliance.

"Understood, my love, then I'll be all yours, and no one else's - forever."

Harry promised her.

Ginny kissed him – erotically, and pulled away, "And, Potter, I'll never let you forget to whom you belong – every single day – understood?"

"I understand, love, and I can't wait!"

"You'd BETTER wait, Potter, 'cause I'm worth it."

Ginny leaned down and kissed Harry, completely and thoroughly,

for a –very - long - time.

The next morning Harry was up early. He had an errand to run and needed to talk with his Mum first.

Lily was downstairs with Molly in the kitchen preparing breakfast when Harry walked in and casually sat down at the table.

"Good morning, Son. Sleep well?"

"Hi, Mum. Yea, I did, exceptionally so."

"Mum? I need to talk with you – and Molly – about something, if you both have the time, before the rest of the family gets down here."

The two women looked at one another, expectantly.

Lily and Molly went over to the table and sat down on either side of Harry, Molly placed her hand on his shoulder, gently, giving him support.

"What is it, Harry? We're here to help you with anything." Molly said.

"Well, I'd like to go to Diagon Alley and get something, a gift, sort of, and I'll need some galleons."

"Son, tomorrow's your birthday, you don't need to buy yourself a gift."

Harry, upon hearing this, casually cast his eyes, up towards where Ginny's room would be and then, just hung his head. "Ok, I understand, but, it wasn't . . . ," He never finished his thought.

Molly saw the look in Harry's eyes' and immediately knew what it was. She leaned over to Lily and whispered something to her.

Lily's eyes widen and a small gasp escaped. Composing herself, "Harry, I think it'd be appropriate to give you a gift ahead of time. Since you'll be of legal age tomorrow, you'll need your own vault at Gringotts. Your Father and I have discussed this and want to give it to you. We've got our own now, ever since, well. . . Anyway, we've still got yours and it still has your gold in it. We made sure of that."

"What about the rest of you? I only need to buy a ring . . . Oh, no. I didn't mean to say that. I . . . I . ."

Lily and Molly both looked at one another, utter surprise written all over their faces, but happy nevertheless.

Lily placed her hand on her son's' hand, gently, but firmly. "Son, look at me." Harry cast his eyes up towards his Mum. "To begin with , both Molly and I are happy, so very happy for you both."

"Mum, Molly," Harry began and looked at them both with determination in his eyes, and both Mums saw it. "I love Ginny. I always have and always will. It's just that up till now I've had to catch up to where I was before. I just wished I'd at least told Ginny – before – that I'd loved her, it'd made it so much easier on her. But, Now, now I can make up for all that."

"Does she know how you feel?" Lily asked.

"Yes, I told her last night. It was while you and Dad were in the garden. She and I told each other how we felt." Harry started fidgeting about, and got up and paced the kitchen floor. "Mum, every time she touches me, her fingers leave a burning, scorching trail on my skin, it's like a searing mark that she's left on my very soul. Each time I look at her, into her deep chocolaty brown eyes, I get lost. And she's surrounded by that Blazing Fiery Red Hair, . . . , Mum! I love her so much that at times, it just hurts me so. It's all I can do to stop myself from putting my arms around her and hugging her. Last night, she asked me how I felt and I told her all this. We promised ourselves to each other. Mum, I want to be hers – forever. This is something that I've wanted now for a very long time. Even before the Battle at Hogwarts, I just didn't say anything, but now I am."

Harry sat down, slumped down at the table. "We didn't do anything last night, honest, Just kissed a bit. She initiated it."

"Well," Molly smiled and laughed, "its' about time things started progressing with you two. Look, Harry, you go get her a ring –today – NOW – and this afternoon, give it to her - with a proposal of marriage if that's what you want. She'll be expecting something and this will do it. You have my Blessing." Molly said.

"And mine too, Son." Lily added.

Harry got up to go back to his room, but stopped and gave Both his Mum and Molly a hug and kissed them both on the cheek. "I love you, both!" Harry went back to his room to get dressed, but as he got to the stairs, he overheard his Mum and Molly discussing names – baby names! He just shook his head and sighed deeply and went to get dressed. "I just hope they won't run out of names for all the babies I want with Ginny.' Harry said to himself.

Later that morning found Harry in Diagon Ally with a full pouch of Galleons. He'd even inquired as to how to withdraw unusually large sums so that he could pay for Ginny's ring, so he was on his way to a local jewelry store.

Upon entering, Harry saw a wizard behind the counter looking at him.

"Mr. Potter, welcome to my establishment."

"I'm looking for an engagement ring, a diamond ring." Harry asked.

"Come over this way, let me show you what I've got." The Proprietor said. "Here are some samples of what I have to offer. If you know the young witch's finger size, that would help, but otherwise it can be resized quickly with a simple charm. See anything you'd like?"

"Well, I don't know what she'd like. She has long red hair, and fair skin . ."

"Red hair, did you say? Hummm, hold on a minute, I may have something for you."

The shop proprietor left for the back room and came back with a small flat box. Upon opening it, Harry was astonished at the rainbow of colors he saw.

"These are all diamonds, but of different colors: Pink and Blue are rare but the red green and purple are among the rarest of the rare in the diamond trade. The cost, however, is prohibitive; I just want to advise you on that."

"Can you make a setting, a ring for the stone? I'll pay whatever it'll cost, that's not a problem."

"Yes sir, Mr. Potter, of course. Here, you choose the diamond you prefer and select the ring and setting, I'll personally do the work myself. It'll be ready in a few minutes while you wait."

"Good, I'll take the Red diamond and this Bezel setting. I have a vault in Gringotts that will transfer the necessary gold for you to your account." Harry said.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Your fiancé will appreciate this 2 carat red diamond. Be sure, now, to tell her it's a Diamond, and not to mistake it for a ruby. Most do, you understand, due to their rarity."

"I understand, and thank you, for your help." Harry replied.

"I appreciate your business, Mr. Potter. You and your Fiancé may come back anytime you feel the need to. Here, let me set the stone for you, I'll be right back, You may watch, if you want."

Harry waited and watched as the Wizarding gemologist placed the red diamond into the setting. With the payment taken care of, Harry was on his way, the ring in his pouch and on his way back home, to the Burrow.

Now, all he needed was to work up the courage to give it to Ginny, because after he did, there would be no turning back, no backing down. This was a permanent commitment, forever. He knew he was choosing the right witch, he could feel it in his heart.

** Ginny**** 'Works' Harry**** – The Proposal**

Later that afternoon, Harry flooed back home with some extra Butterbeer. He was whistling a happy note when Molly and his Mum both noticed his happy expression.

"Well, son," Lily said, "were you successful today in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, Mum, I was. I purchased a ring for Ginny, very rare, and had it set for me by the Wizarding Gemologist. Very helpful man."

At that time, Ginny came downstairs, "What is it? What did you get Harry? Did I miss anything?"

"Uh, no, everything's alright. Uh,. . . ," Harry was stammering, lost for words.

Ginny stopped and looked at Harry – right into his eyes as she s l o w l y walked towards him as only a beautiful young woman like Ginny could – Slowly, carefully, almost seductively. Ginny walked, enticingly, towards Harry in a way that entranced him to her, and Ginny knew the effect she was having on him. His whole world suddenly stopped and his eyes focused on only one point: Ginny! Harry had that 'trapped' look in his eyes, and Ginny KNEW IT!

Molly and Lily both saw Ginny 'at work', so to speak, on Harry, and both looked at each other, smiling. They knew she was aware SOMETHING was amiss.

"Harry, what is it? What did you do now? I **know** you're up to something, I always know. Remember: You never could lie to me, I can always tell." Ginny was so close to Harry, he could feel the heat radiating off of her, the closeness of her was intoxicating to him, he couldn't think straight, and only partially got his words out that were barely recognizable.

Ginny had him. Cornered.

"Here, I got you and I some Butterbeer!" Harry was desperate to think of anything, or else she'd find out too fast and it'd spoil it for the BIG QUESTION he wanted to ask.

Ginny looked down at his hands, seeing the Butterbeer and then looking up at him, right into his eyes, she shook her head.

"uh uh, no, no, no, Mister Potter! You're not getting out of this corner THAT easily! I KNOW you're up to something and a few bottles of Butterbeer is NOT it!" Ginny had her hands placed gently on his shoulders and with one of them, reached up and ever so gently, stroked his cheek with her right hand, letting her index finger trail, almost touching his skin, all the way down past his jaw line and down his throat. Then bringing it back up to his lips caressed his lips lightly and seductively.

Harry was sweating – BAD! He looked over towards his Mum . . .

"No, no, no, Mister Potter, don't look for your Mum to bail you out of THIS ONE! You're up to something, and if my memory serves me correctly, according to a little tete a tete we had last night you made a promise to me. Remember?"

"Ye – yea. It was to be on my birthday, and that's . . ."

"Today, Mister Potter. Did you forget? Do you need a memory charm? I can help you with that, and it'd not take a potion, either." Ginny was smiling, oh, so sweetly, and so gently. She was toying with him, and enjoying it so very much.

Molly and Lily were just watching, barely holding back the laughter, barely. They both knew Ginny had her man in her sights and he was NOT being let go!

"Suppose we both go for a walk, out to the garden and sit a spell, there's, uh, uh, something, I'd like to give you, a question I want to ask you." Harry was almost pleading now. He looked at the clock and noticed that the rest of the family were about due home, in fact, the hands of the clock showed they were traveling home NOW!

Ginny noticed where Harry was looking and due to the time of the day surmised why he was asking. She had a plan.

"Here, Harry", Ginny took his hand, moving slowly, and not grasping it, but instead, almost caressing his hand, letting her fingernails caress the inside of his wrists. He shuttered perceptively. "take my hand, and we'll go sit down here in the living room, where we'll both be more comfortable." Ginny slowly led the way, not wanting to break the spell she'd woven around him.

Harry moved like a statue, not even able to think.

Molly and Lily just looked at one another and marveled at Ginny's technique and handling Harry. "I do believe, Molly, Harry has met his match!" Lily whispered silently to Molly.

They both held their hands to their mouths and shook their heads, just not believing what they were seeing.

Molly realizing the time, pulled out her wand and wove a quieting spell so that when the rest of the family Apparated home, the popping sound would not disturb Ginny's WORK on Harry.

Within a few minutes the rest of the family apparated back home and Molly quieted them all, showing them what was happening in the living room. Harry, being quite unawares of it all, but Ginny, saw everything. She was well pleased.

"Now, Harry, tell me what is it you wanted to give me? It's time now." Ginny said this quite soothingly and easily.

Harry looked at her and pulled out his pouch and opened it up, taking Ginny's hand in his, Placed the red Diamond ring in her hand.

This time, the surprise was on Ginny. She gasped out loud. "Oh, Harry! Oh, oh, oh, Harry, Harry, Harry!" He took the ring and placed it on her left ring finger and looking up at his dearly beloved: "Ginny, will you marry me?"

Ginny wasted no time: She immediately said "YES! YES! YES! Oh, HARRY, My beloved, YES, I'll Marry you, and be your Wife!" She threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself to him and kissed him, completely, and in the French way. She held on to him, her now beloved husband-to-be, and did not let him go, she refused, **absolutely refused**, to release her hold on him.

Ginny was crying tears of happiness, of joy.

"Mum, oh MUM, look! Harry's given me a ring and we're to be married!" She held up her hand showing off her ring to her whole family.

Finally, after so many years, the Potter and the Weasley's were to be united as one house.

The entire family gathered around Harry and Ginny, congratulating her and looking at her engagement ring.

"Why did you get a ruby? Why not a diamond?" Someone asked.

"This is a diamond, my dear brother – a very rare red diamond." Ginny said this and was looking at whom she called 'my dearly beloved' and kissed him again.

"Thank you, Harry, for being in love with me for so long." Ginny just stood there, facing Harry, her hand on his shoulders looking directly into his eyes.

"Harry, I'll love you forever; I'll be your wife and stand by your side, I'll help you in everything you do, and I'll be your confidant."

Harry hugged her, tightly and closely, "Thank you, Ginny, thank you; You've made me the happiest person."

Ginny turned to her brothers and told them something that showed them all just how much 'backbone' their little sister had.

"My dear brothers, before you get all hot and bothered over Harry wanting to marry me, let me say my piece – I do love each and everyone of you – but my place, now, is beside my intended husband; I'll love him, honor him, bear his many children, and I do mean MANY, and in times of adversity, I'll stand beside him and protect him up to and including with my very life if I have to. Anybody, and I do mean ANYBODY, who says anything mean or derogatory to him says it to me and I'll take them to task about that – on the spot!"

Charlie spoke up first, "Ginny, don't worry, we all love Harry and think he's the best man for you. Remember, we all helped raise him and have taught him. You could not have picked a better man."

"Thanks, Charlie." Ginny replied.

"Also, Ginny, we remember that blessing Harry got years ago and have been waiting for you and him to get together."

Fred said "Congratulations, we all support you and Harry. He's family, always was and always will be. It's just that now, it's official."

"Harry, just take good care of my daughter; you're just like your Mum and that's what I'm counting on." Arthur gently told Harry.

Everyone just stood there, looking at Harry, with Ginny beside him. He didn't know what to say or how to act.

"Harry, darling," Ginny looked up at him and whispered quietly, "it's alright, no need to be shy, They're all your family. They always have been. Remember how your Mum would come to us and sometimes just breakdown and cry? Well, she wasn't hesitant at opening up to us."

"Thanks, Ginny. I'll still need some help on that."

Ginny kept holding his hand and gently squeezed it for support. "Ginny, I've got an idea – instead of your Mum working in the kitchen preparing supper, suppose we all go out and eat. I've got enough galleons."

"Yes! Harry, what a wonderful idea. Oh, sweetheart, you're so thoughtful." Ginny kissed Harry, again."

"Uh, everyone, I propose we all go out to eat tonight, so Molly won't have to work so hard in the kitchen.

"Maybe we could go to the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked.

"Harry, that's a great idea." George replied quickly.

"Thanks, George; Oh, I'll pay. You've all done so much for me, this is the least I could do." Harry added.

"Harry, dear," Molly said, "you don't have to do that." She was beginning to get misty eyed.

Harry went over to Molly and put an arm around her shoulders. "You've been here for me for a long time. When I needed a Mum, when mine wasn't here to help me, you were. You've done all you could for me. Please, let me do just a little something for you and your – OUR – family." Harry looked at Molly and hugged her good. "And, thank you, for thinking of me as your son during my fifth year, and ever since, when I had to go before the Wizengamot."

Molly looked up at Harry, with appreciation, and tears in her eyes. "Ok, Harry, you're right and I do appreciate this. We should do it more often. Lets all go out to eat."

At the Three Broomsticks, the entire Weasley Family walked in. Since there were so many of them, Esmeralda couldn't help but notice them, red hair and all!

"Welcome, Arthur. To what do I owe such a gathering of your whole family to my place?" Esmeralda joyfully asked.

"We'd like to eat supper this evening, if you have room. We're celebrating our daughter, Ginny's engagement to Harry. He just this afternoon gave her a ring." Arthur said, smiling as he put his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Lily! How nice to have you back here again! I remember when you came here, the day you were pregnant with Harry and were delivered at Hogwarts."

"Oh! Harry, you're engaged! How sweet. And to Ginny Weasley. You two will make a great lovely couple. Here, come with me, all of you, I've got the back dining room available now. All of you can be seated there. There's more than enough room." She was bustling about showing them the way, and still talking happily. "And, just wait till the Daily Prophet hears about This. It'll make the front page. Harry is now no longer at the top of the list of Most Eligible Wizards! He was snagged by Ginny Weasley." Looking at Ginny, Esmeralda told her "You're one fortunate witch; I don't know if you realize just how many other witches have been talking about Harry and were wondering just who would be the lucky one to land him. And it's you!" Esmeralda was so happy at hearing the great news.

"Uh, Esmeralda, would it be possible for us to eat in peace, here, before anybody from The Daily Prophet comes calling? We'd really appreciate it and we do know we can trust you on this." Arthur quietly asked her, aside, just before she left the dining room.

"Oh, Arthur, of course, I definitely understand. Your family will not be bothered while you're all here. And, thanks for coming here. I do appreciate you're thinking of me."

"Oh, thank Harry, it's his idea, and he volunteered to pay!" Arthur was laughing some. "I'm very proud of him, as are his Mum and Dad."

Esmeralda looked over Arthur's shoulder and saw Lily and James Potter sitting at the table. She knew both of them were happy for they were emitting their trade mark Light. It always happens when either of them are emotionally happy, such as in this case, but it was somewhat subdued, neither of them wanted to overpower the occasion.

"Oh, Arthur, what a good family you have here, such wonderful people. Do you realize just what you have? So many of my patrons mention how nice you all are."

"Oh, yes, I know how fortunate I am. We all do. And, thanks, for the compliment, Esmeralda, you're a good lady."

"Thanks, but let me go get you supper, for all of you. I'll get you some Butterbeers in a moment."

Esmeralda left and the family settled down to talk and enjoy themselves on a wonderful evening.

After finishing supper at The Three Broomsticks, the family all fed and happy, Harry and Ginny left briefly to settle with Esmeralda. This was one account that Harry was very happy at paying. It showed Ginny that he was capable of taking care of her and most willing to do his duty towards her as her husband.

"Thanks, Esmeralda, for supper this evening. There'll be many other times that we'll be here. We all enjoy your company." Harry said.

"Harry, you are the nicest person. The fact that you're here shows that you care, besides, you and your family are always welcome."

"I appreciate that, Esmeralda." Harry said.

Just as Harry was turning to leave, Esmeralda just remembered something. "Harry, one more thing."

"What's that?"

"I'll always remember the day your Mum came in here, the day she was pregnant with you and fought off Voldemort; It was just so sweet of her to come here. Everyone still talks about her and that days' events. Harry- your Mum left such a great impact on all of us. None of us can ever fully tell how we feel." Esmeralda was subdued and very quiet now. She looked up at Harry with a small smile and almost crying.

Harry didn't say anything but just nodded his head at Esmeralda and looked over her shoulder at someone very familiar.

"Thank you, Esmeralda," Lily said quietly, "for those kind thoughts and words." Lily placed her hand upon Esmeralda's shoulder when she looked up and into those emerald green eyes of Lily's.

". . . , oh, Lily, I didn't mean to . . ." Esmeralda began.

"That's alright. I know how you feel and that feeling you've expressed is graciously welcome." Lily put her arms around her and hugged her.

"Lily, I'll always think kindly of you and your family, if I can ever help you in any way, please ask. I owe you so much."

"Thank you, Esmeralda, but you owe me nothing. We're all here to help each other with the gifts that we've been given and this is just the way I have of using my gift to help us all. You're a very kind person, Esmeralda."

"Thank you, Lily, thank you very much."

Lily smiled and graciously left the Three Broomsticks with her family. As they were leaving, they'd left behind Esmeralda, just standing there, her hands held up to her chin holding her face in her hands, with a look of wonderment in her eyes. Esmeralda would never be the same witch again, her heart had softened more than it'd been previously, and her patrons had noticed it.

It was early evening with the Weasley's and Potters walking down the streets of Hogsmead talking amongst themselves and generally just enjoying the evening when they were approached by a photographer and reporter from The Daily Prophet.

"Good evening, I'm a reporter from The Daily Prophet and have just found out that Mr. Potter here has just gotten engaged. Would it be possible to get a picture for the Newspaper, with his fiancé?"

Lily and James were standing beside their son and Ginny, and just looked at each other not really knowing what to say, but they wanted to be kind.

"You'd have to ask Harry and Ginny, that's their decision, but I don't see why not. It is a happy occasion, after all." Lily said to the reporter and looked at James.

James looked at his son, "Well, son, its' your call, everyone is going to find out sooner or later and it might be best to do this now while you and Ginny have some say as to how the news of your nuptials gets out."

"What do you say, Ginny? Best to get it over with quickly and give them a statement and a few pictures." Harry spoke to Ginny.

"Sure." Ginny was smiling and obviously VERY happy.

The wizarding pictures, being taken, showed the happy couple smiling and holding on to one another, especially Ginny. This was the time that was hers, she is the intended bride of Harry, the most wanted of all the eligible young men by the young witches, and Ginny is the lucky one to land him.

"Do you have anything to say, something for my article? It'll be in tomorrows' edition." The reporter asked.

"Yes," answered Harry. "I've been in love with Ginny ever since I first met her all those many years ago after my first year in school. It's just taken us a little longer than most couples to get together, but she is worth the wait. She is my match in every way I could ever want or desire in someone."

Ginny was looking up at her intended and added to what he was saying: "Of course we did have some help in us getting together, family members and Harry's background. We were MET to be together, that was the gist of what that nice man said all those many years ago, back at the Burrow. But, like Harry said, he's worth the wait and I'd do it all over again."

"How does your family feel? They must be very pleased." The reporter asked.

It was here that Fred spoke up: "We're all very happy that they've finally gotten together and want to marry. It was not unexpected on any of us that this was to happen. Like Gin said, we've been expecting this all of Harry's life, ever since that one afternoon."

George added: "We all support Ginny and Harry in their decision. They couldn't have been happier."

The Reporter looked at Lily for a statement: "Lily Potter, since you're the Mother of Harry, could you make a statement? Afterall you're the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"I've always known that Harry and Ginny would be getting together. Always. Ever since he was in school, and by that I mean the first time. It was something that no one else could put their finger on, but ever since his second year, they've been close. They have so much in common, and Ginny compliments Harry in many ways. She knows how he feels and how he reacts. She's his match – completely – and it takes a very strong young lady to be able to stand up with Harry. I'm so happy for them." Lily was starting to shimmer and glow. That's when the photographer took a wizarding picture of Lily, and the rest of the family, with Harry and Ginny standing in front.

"Could I add something, please?" Ginny asked the reporter. "I love Harry very much. He's the bravest man, and I will be standing beside him in everything that comes his way. I'll support him, love him, and I'll protect him with every fiber of my being. Anything that Harry will ever face, from now on, he will find me standing with him, facing all obstacles together. Harry will never be alone, not like he was before. Now he's got a family, and a wife, and as his wife, I'm going to give him what he's always wanted: A family of his very own all with unruly red hair and Emerald Green Eyes!" Ginny looked up at her intended and just melted into his arms and kissed him, deeply and passionately, for all the world to see, with no embarrassment whatsoever. That's when the photographer took their picture that appeared in the next mornings Daily Prophet for all the world to finally see.

"Thank you, all of you for your time. The Daily Prophet appreciates your co-operation and permission."

"Anytime." Added Arthur.

As they were all walking away, Fred said to George, "You know something twin?"

"Yes, Fred, I do. I do believe that our little sister has more courage and bravery than all of the rest of us put together."

"I agree with you. That's what happens when you've found someone you truly love." Fred said.

The reporter was standing there on the street taking his notes when he'd overheard Fred and Georges' short statements, and that was put into the Article in the next days' Daily Prophet.

Lily was shimmering and glowing, as bright as the noon day sun. 'Finally, someone, even a member of my own family has just discovered the true depth of love and the real meaning of family. Fathers' work is coming to past, slowly, but surely.' Lily thought to herself her own musings, but they were 'heard' by Others Unseen in this, the mortal world. Including the events that had just transpired. THEY were, indeed, very happy, and were Rejoicing – Greatly.


	35. Chapter 35

_** Lily's Overwhelming Work Load**_

It was barely morning when the sun was just peeking over the horizon, and again as in so many mornings past, Lily got up and according to her schedule went out into the garden by herself. There was a chair there on the very edge that she sat in so she could commune with her Father. She'd been doing this since she'd been in school. Her lessons had been getting progressively more difficult but she'd been capable of handling them. Lily would stay out there for a short while, at least until the rest of the family started stirring. Today, though, she stayed longer than she normally had. Lily was given a Vision of the Future that pertained to something she had to do, that involved helping her people but in a very unique and special way that only Lily would understand. The Vision was terrifying, even to her, but she was given the understanding that would help her overcome her fears.

Everyone was up and beginning their day like any other day, except that today Lily had been told she would be both learning a new lesson and teaching someone else a much needed lesson. 'What is it I'm to teach?' Lily asked. 'You will both teach and learn how to love and how to give love with all your heart, my daughter. This is your greatest gift that I've given you.'

Lily smiled and silently thanked Him for that opportunity and after sitting there for a while longer thinking of what she'd been told and taught that morning, she got up and left to go back to the Burrow, to rejoin her family. 'Today will be an interesting day,' Lily thought to herself.

The morning had dawned, sunlight streaming into the windows in the kitchen; Molly and Lily were preparing breakfast when an Owl came and perched on the sill.

"We've got an Owl this morning, must be the Daily Prophet." Lily said as she went to relieve the Owl of the slight burden.

In untying the papers, Lily was surprised to find many copies of the Wizarding Newspaper.

"Molly, look! The Daily Prophet has sent us extra copies; Looks like there's one copy for each of us. How nice of them!" Lily said, very happy.

"I wonder why?" Lily announced absentmindedly – but casting her eyes around to see if that would get Molly's, or anyone else's, attention.

"Oh? Let me see, Lily." Molly walked over and looked.

"How sweet, the Photographer got a good picture of them and look how Romantic!" Molly had a faraway look in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about, Molly?" Lily asked, somewhat gently.

"This just reminded me of when Arthur and I were married. It just seems so long ago, but I still remember the feelings I had then."

"You know something, Lily. Even then, when Arthur and I were courting, and still in school, I knew I wanted a family." Molly looked at Lily and cast a smile, sheepishly, and looked at her.

Lily put an arm around Molly hugging her to Lily's side. "Arthur couldn't have chosen better, Molly. You're the heart of our home and always will be."

Lily then turned to Molly and placed her hands in Molly's' while looking directly into her eyes. "Molly," Lily said softly, "you've done a good job of creating a loving home, raising seven wonderful kids. Father is very pleased with you. He knows your heart and in the future, He will have a job for you, a very special job that no one else will be able to perform.

"Molly, an opportunity will be placed before you and your family, and . . . ," It was here that Lily's eyes were clouding over, tears falling. She just couldn't help herself at what she'd 'seen' earlier.

"Lily, what's wrong? What decision? What are you saying?" Molly asked, very worried.

" . . . and so much will rest upon you taking that opportunity." Lily continued, haltingly.

"But, How?, What? . . . ," Molly wanted to ask so many questions.

"Molly, remember what I've taught: charity, forgiveness, Faith, Love, all these will be the only tools you'll need. And remember: Even though you'll face what you THINK will be your greatest fear, and hatred, – there'll be nothing to hurt you, absolutely nothing will hurt you when you take on this future assignment." Lily finished, she was weary and exhausted at telling it.

"Molly, I'm tired. Just telling these things takes so much out of me. Just so much. Let me sit a while, and rest. Please." Lily, slowly, haltingly walked back to the table and sat down. Molly helped her, she was worried, worried about Lily and herself and her family over what she'd just been told, reveled to her. She had to think.

Just as Molly was leaving Lily's side to go back to the kitchen stove to finish preparing breakfast, Lily held onto her hand, and looking up into Molly's eyes added: "Molly," Lily was looking so warmly at her, "the rewards will be great, just beyond anything you can imagine! Remember all I've told you, and, . . . , and, Never Forget!"

Lily collapsed upon the kitchen table, her head resting upon her arms.

Molly rushed upstairs to get Arthur and James. Banging on each of their bedroom doors, she roused them both out of bed. "Please, James, get up, somethings wrong with Lily, get up, help her!"

James was up and didn't even bother finish dressing, and rushed down the stairs, while Molly found Arthur already up and dressed. Everyone else was downstairs after hearing all the commotion.

James gently picked up his beloved wife in his arms and took her to the living room, and placed her upon the couch. She opened her eyes and saw everyone standing around her, worried looks upon each of their faces, none speaking a word.

"What happened, Molly?" James asked, looking at her.

"We were looking at the Daily Prophet, commenting on the pictures and the article they published about Harry and Ginny's engagement, when Lily started talking about our future, about a decision that was to be made by me, an opportunity, she called it. She seemed very sad and hesitant, crying almost. That's when she got so tired. I can't tell you what it was about, she said it was only for me, but that much would be resting on my decision. That there was a job that only I could do."

Everyone looked at their Mum, Arthur stood beside her, his hands on her shoulder for moral support. He just didn't know what to say.

"Mum?" Harry said. He knelt down beside his Mum, "Mum, I'm right here with you. Dad and I will not leave you. Whatever problem you're facing or trying to face alone, we're right here with you. We all know that you carry so much responsibility. Let us help you, somehow. Please."

Ginny was standing beside Harry, not saying anything, just being with him her body touching his as she stood next to him for moral support.

No one else knew what to say.

"Please, rest here, Lily. I'll floo to Hogwarts and have Prof. McGonagall to fill in for you and announce that you may be a little late in coming in, that is, if you're up to it. Just rest, for now, let us help you." James said.

Lily smiled weakly, barely nodding her head.

James got up and flooed off to Hogwarts leaving the rest of the family behind to care for Lily.

James came out of Lily's office and immediately left to go to the Hospital Wing. He was running down the Hallways, students seeing him, and recognizing him, moved out of his way. Curiosity getting the better of all of them, they followed him and stopped outside Madam Pomfrey's office.

Many worried looks were apparent.

"Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey! I need you, fast! Where are you? Lily. It's Lily. Something happened to her. She collapsed at the Burrow. We need you, desperately!

She came out of her office, not having any other patients and heard James. A worried look crossed her face.

"I understand what you're saying, James. Let me get a few of my things and my black bag, and we'll floo over immediately."

"Please, hurry! We're all worried." James added.

"Ok, lets go now." She and James left the Hospital wing and went to lily's office, both running down the hallways.

While running down the hallways, James spotted Rachel and stopped to give her a message: "Rachel, go look for Dobby, the house Elf and you and him floo directly to The Burrow, Lily's collapsed and she'll want both of you."

"What happened?"

"Just go, now. Talk later." James added.

With that said, and overheard by many of the students in the hallways, Rachel ran down to the kitchens, aided by others.

Downstairs Rachel flew, going to the large picture of the bowl of fruit, and tickling one of the fruits, that opened the door, she called out for Dobby.

"Dobby! Dobby! Lily needs you NOW! Where are you?" Rachel called out frantically.

"Dobby is here, Miss Rachel. What happened? How can Dobby help?"

"James came here, got Madam Pomfrey and flooed back to the Burrow, he stopped and wanted me to get you and both of us to go there now. Can you floo us there? I don't know how."

"Take Dobby's hand." Dobby told her. And with that, they both Disapparated.

James and Madam Pomfrey flooed back to the Burrow from Lily's office, James having been given the passwords. They found her laid out on the couch in the living room.

Madam Pomfrey knelt down to examine Lily, moving her wand over Lily's body. She'd done this only once before, and that was many years ago when she was taken to Hogwarts and delivered Harry.

"Lily, I don't know what to tell you, I really don't. You're the most unusual patient I've ever had, due to your Gifts, you and James both. But, from what I can determine, it's just exhaustion and worry. I don't need to tell you that you've got an immense load on you, you know that. My advice is to slow down some, let others' here, your family, help you and worry some for you. You've got to take your responsibilities in stride, and not do too much at once."

"I've got so much to do." Lily's head fell back on the couch pillow, eyes not focusing, breath seemingly coming in pants, but she continued to talk, or tried to,. . . ., "So many are depending on me. I've just got to get . . . up . . . and . . ," Lily never finished her statement, having just fell back onto the couch and into her beloveds arms, she either passed out or fell asleep.

"Let her be. She's sleeping now. Please, James, just keep an eye out on her, and keep her here at home for the rest of the day. I'll return this afternoon, close to supper time and check up on her. Can Dobby stay with her? He can go back and forth to get various supplies or let me know how she's doing."

Dobby's great ears were drooping, his large eyes so sad at Madam Pomfrey's pronouncement over Lily's sad condition.. But, at the mention of his name, he was willing to help.

"James, and the rest of you, you're her family and you all know her better than anyone else, including myself. Keep Lily quiet, and let her rest all she needs. Try not to discuss anything that'll upset her, you know what that is better than anyone. The poor dear can carry only so much before she has to rest. I don't know when I'll let her return to work, it'll all depend on her own recuperative abilities, and each of you helping her."

Madam Pomfrey grasped Lily's hand and gave her a gentle squeeze and got up. Her work was finished, for now.

"Oh, one more thing: Here's a simple sleeping drought, give it to her when she needs to sleep, so she can rest better. But, don't try to force it on her, just let her go at her own speed."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey, for coming here and helping Lily." Molly said. She was speaking for everyone there.

Madam Pomfrey flooed back to Hogwarts, leaving the family in charge of Lily. She was still laying down on the couch in the living room, not conscience, but still, she was resting.

James stayed by Lily not really wanting to go anywhere else, but, seeing how their family was there, he got up and walked around. "Rachel, I, I know you're close to Lily, I just wanted you to know that she's ok. I didn't want you to hear any rumors at school and think the worst and not be able to do anything. The worry is bad enough. I wanted you to know what's really happening with her."

"I appreciate that, Mr. Potter. Ever since she talked with me when I was a first year, she's made a real difference in my life." Rachel began. She was looking around, pacing a little in the Living Room at The Burrow, not really knowing what to do right now. "I don't know what Lily's told you about me, but both my parents are gone, and being an orphan in the Muggle world is rough enough, but being magical there, makes it bad, really bad. Lily seemed to understand, and, all the help she's given me. I didn't ever think that Lily would ever need my help. She seemed to be able to face up to, well, anything. But, seeing her like this, maybe I can help her somehow, even in just a small way. I owe her so much."

James reached out and just held her hand, "Rachel, don't worry. Lily will want your help, even though she's got lots of her own family here she'd want you by her side." James looked up into Rachel's eyes, "Rachel, look at me for a moment." Rachel hesitantly looked at James, "Did I do something wrong, Mr. Potter?" Rachel asked, fearfully.

"No, Rachel, you didn't. As I was going to say, stay by her. Lily has only Molly and Ginny here as someone, women she can really talk to, but having you here, you're like her daughter, someone she can hug and love. You see, Rachel, Love has no bounds. It includes everyone without exception, and you're included in that."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, thank you. It feels good to hear that. Having some close friends is hard enough for me to have. I just wanted to repay Lily for helping me."

"Stay here, for a while, eat with us, and then you can go back to school. That's important. After classes, you can come back here and be with Lily until she's awake enough to talk with you. Just having you here will make her so happy. Believe me. I know how she thinks and feels about you."

Ginny came into the Living Room, just watching and listening to James and Rachel talking. "Rachel, I'm Ginny Weasley, would you want to come and help Mum and me in the kitchen? Since Lily has been interested in you, I think we'd all like to get to know you better. If you'd want?" Ginny held out her hand to Rachel.

"Of course, thanks." Ginny and Rachel went into the kitchen, helping Molly with lunch since everyone was here.

"Ginny, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Harry is her, Lily's, son. You and him, I saw in the Daily Prophet, about you both getting married. You're so fortunate that he loves you so much and that you can talk with Lily just about anytime you want."

Ginny stopped what she was doing and looked at Rachel, kindly, lovingly. "Here, Rachel, have a seat beside me. Let me tell you about us all, just a little. I take it you are aware of the public stuff about us, you know, Voldemort, the battles, but some of the stuff you may not be too aware of is our home life, and just who we all really are."

"I've heard some of the stories, what I've heard from rumors, students talking, the school's history, even some pass issues of The Daily Prophet I've gotten. You all are the most amazing family I've ever known. You have so little, seemingly, but what you all give is just more than I can believe. Lily and I have talked some, since she became Headmistress, but it was mostly about her wanting to know about me and how I'm feeling. What she and I talk about, well, I keep to myself. I don't spread rumors or talk to others about what we say to one another. It'd bring just too much attention to me and I don't want that. Lily has been like a surrogate Mum to me. I've never really had one, I lost my own Mum when I was real small, I just don't remember her. Lily's filled that void for me."

Rachel's eyes were reddening and tearing, the emotional stress was too much. Ginny reached out and hugged her, letting her cry and cry.

"I understand some of how you feel, Rachel, believe me, I do. I've known Lily, or more precisely, who she used to be, when I was in school, the first time, with Ron and Harry. We were all good friends, and supported one another. None of us, and I do mean NONE of us, knew who Hermione really was, except she herself, and that was very little, at times.

"You see, Rachel, we're all a very close knit family. I guess it's because I'm the only daughter they all really have and all my brothers protected me, and Mum, too. But, from them I learned how to stand up for myself and learn. I guess that's why I was 'chosen' so to speak during Harry's second life here. I remember when I first laid eyes on him, right here where we are now. I've heard about him all my life from Mum and Dad." Ginny stopped and continued looking at Rachel.

"Ginny," Rachel began, puzzled, "you were in school with Lily and the rest?" Rachel began, shaking her head, "something's wrong there. You're too young, you couldn't have been in school that long ago. You look just a few years older than me."

Ginny smiled a knowing smile and looked over at her Mum. Molly came over to the table and sat down with the two girls. "Rachel, We're all older than we look. Right now, it just doesn't seem too apparent, but, as the years pass, the reality will eventually set in with the rest of the Magical World as to 'what' we all really are."

"I don't understand."

"Rachel, our entire family, Mum, Dad, my brothers, James, Lily, Harry, and myself, we've been given a gift, to never age, to stay just as we were the day that Lily gave birth to her son, Harry. You see, Rachel, Lily is most important; She gave her life, the first time, to protect her son, when Voldemort came to kill him. There was a prophecy made, and Lily, with James' help, invoked a charm, the strongest, and most ancient of all charms, that would protect Harry, but at a cost, and that cost was the giving of their lives, willingly. Dad says that some Muggles have a saying 'No greater love hath he than he who lays down his life for another'. Something like that. Dad knows a lot of Muggles, due to his work." Ginny smiled.

"Why were you given this gift?"

Ginny, sat back and sighed some, and looked away, far away, shaking her head. "Rachel, that's a good question that can only be answered with the passage of time. But, I feel, deep down inside me, that we're all here, the whole family, to assist Lily, to be her 'advisers', someone she can go to for help and just talk to, something like that. She can tell you more, much more than all of us."

Molly took Rachel's hand in hers, grasping it firmly and looking directly at her, "Rachel, just before Lily had collapsed, she was talking to me and told me something, something that was for my ears only and for no one else, and, well, to help answer your question I'd have to divulge some of what she said."

"Please, don't do that. I'd never want you to risk doing that!"

"Don't worry, it's not a real secret; secrets around here don't last long, we're all very open about what we all know. That's just how we all are."

The rest of the family were standing in the background, listening, just listening.

"Lily told me that I'm the heart of this family, and that sometime, in the future, she didn't say when, there'll be a choice that I'll have to make.

An Important choice.

So much would ride on the decision I'd be making. It's all due to what she said, that I'm the heart of this home, the creator of such a loving family. I don't know what else to say." Molly looked up at Arthur and her sons. Shaking her head, sadly.

Ginny sat there at the kitchen table, thinking. Her brow was furrowed up in concentration. Molly looked over at her daughter and noticed her. Molly knew Ginny and 'knew' when she was thinking. She was about to put a couple of her so called 'random thoughts' together.

"Ginny," Molly said, "What is it you're thinking about?"

"I can't really word it just right, but I was thinking about that prophecy that Madam Trelawney made concerning Lily while we were in Professor Dumbledore's office. It said 'there comes a man you'll know, yet not' and that he will be here to serve Lily. She's the best at Charms that Hogwarts has ever produced; No one can even remotely touch her when it comes to charms and D.A.D.A. I guess that's why Voldemort was defeated so easily. I always wondered why he just didn't lay his wand down at her feet and give up. I've been thinking of that Prophecy and I suspect as to . . . , !" Suddenly, Ginny's eyes got great big and her breath came in sudden 'gulps'. She just jumped up, looking around her. "NO! NO! NO! It can't be! NOT HIM! OH, OH, MUM! NO!"

"Ginny! What is it? Speak to me." Molly asked her daughter.

"Lily. Of all people, she just can't do this. I must be wrong. I've got to be. He's gone forever."

"Ginny, who are you talking about?" Molly asked, worried.

Ginny calmed down some, but she was just thinking and couldn't get that prophecy thought out of her mind. She was still shaking her head in disbelief over what she'd thought. It was so outrageous. 'Even with my sudden leaps of illogic, not even THAT would be possible!'

Rachel was worried over what had so suddenly transpired.

"Mum, I was just thinking of that prophecy concerning Lily and then you mentioned what she told you just this morning and I just put them both together. That's all. It's nothing to worry about, really." Ginny looked at Rachel, grinning.

"Rachel, I get this way sometimes. I think of things that happen and look for answers. A lot of times, well, I'm wrong. This is just one of those times." Ginny patted Rachel's hand.

"Oh, ok, for a minute there I thought I did something to disturb you." Rachel said kinda nervously.

"Oh, Rachel, you've done nothing wrong. Just relax." Molly replied. "We're all happy to have you here."

"But, Mum," Ginny began, "about what Lily said, that decision you'll be making, we'll all be here with you. We're all family and family stick together. You'll not be alone."

Arthur came up beside Molly, resting his hands on her shoulders with Molly reaching up and holding on to her husbands hands, "Molly, I'll be right here with you. Whatever happens in the future, you won't face it alone."

"Thanks, Arthur." Molly rested her head on his hands.

All was silent here for a while, everyone took in what was said.

"It seems that a lot will depend on what this family does and the decisions that they'll be making." Rachel said, quietly.

"Yes, Rachel, the impact will be felt forever throughout the entire Magical World. That is Father's Plan. From the least of us, through those who gave all they had to give, will come the greatest of His Works. It will be for all of us, excluding no one."

Rachel looked up, not really needing to, because the hand that she felt resting on her head was a touch that she knew: It was Lily.

Lily was glowing, shimmering with the Light of Father's Grace. All there felt it.

Including Rachel.

It was her first time since Lily became headmistress that she'd seen it up close.

"Are you ok?" Molly asked.

"Somewhat, but still, very tired. The stress and weight of my duties and responsibilities is, at times, just so much for me. I have to rest. It's not just psychological, but physical, too."

Lily walked around to Ginny and wrapped her arms around her, just holding her. "Ginny, you did a magnificent job of talking with Rachel. But, the one thing I'm amazed at is your incredible ability at taking so little information and just leaping to the correct conclusion."

Ginny ran cold just then.

"No, No, Lily, Please, Not that! I must be wrong! I can't – it can't – be right." Tears were running down Ginny's cheeks, her lower lip quivering. She just place her head down on the table on her arms and cried her eyes out.

"Ginny, Ginny, please, don't be so distressed. I"ll be right here with you, beside you all. There'll be nothing to fear then. He will not be able to hurt you nor anyone else, not ever again. Ginny, Father will be placing him here with us for a purpose, and I will need him."

Ginny looked up at her dear sister in law, "How could YOU ever need HIM!"

"Ginny, I'll need him here, in our home, to teach him how to love – as I love." Lily said.

Ginny was quiet for a long moment, "This is my home, Lily, I'll have no where else to go. I'll be homeless, I'll be an orphan with no where to go." The look on Ginny's face was so heart breaking, so full of distress that it just hurt to see her.

It was like her spine had icy water poured on her there. Lily could feel the fear spread throughout all of Ginny's body so palpable was it.

"Lily, it can't be. He's gone, we saw him being taken by Father." Ginny turned to look at Lily.

"Ginny, the man who will be helping me is not who you think it is. Voldemort will never return. The man who became Voldemort needs to be taught love, and how to love and how to recognize love. Father will never put us at risk. We are here, all of us, to willingly do his bidding, and by so doing, we will be learning love in action, love, charity, and sacrifice of the highest order. You'll not have anything to fear. Remember, I said that to Molly. We are all both teachers and students here."

Ginny remained quiet. She looked up at Lily, not saying a word, but gently bit her lower lip, she was thinking over what Lily said. Lily looked back at Rachel.

"Rachel, of all the people, outside my family, I'd want you to be here with me. Thanks, for coming here, with James and Madam Pomfrey, and Dobby." Lily looked at her dearly beloved, smiling and looked at Dobby, with kindness.

"Can we get something to eat, now? I am a bit hungry." Lily asked in general.

Molly got up quickly, "Of course, dear, come on Ginny, you too, Rachel, with a little help, we can have lunch ready quickly." Molly began giving out instructions for the preparation of the noonday meal, while everyone else got out of their way.

Lunch being over and the kitchen cleaned up, Lily turned to Rachel, "Lets go for a short walk, out to the garden, shall we?"

Rachel looked up at Lily, trembling some, but glad to be with her.

"Don't fear, Rachel, you're not in trouble." Lily smiled, holding out her hand which Rachel took and the two ladies walked outside, side by side. Everyone sort of looked at them perplexed, somewhat worried. "Dad," Harry stated, "Do you think Mum's alright? I mean she looks ok, just that, is she pushing herself again?"

"I don't know, son, we'll all have to keep an eye on her. Just keep a watch out for her and be ready in case she needs you. That's the best advice I can give, for now." James said.

"Rachel, I want to thank you for being here, with me, today. It means a lot that you came even with James' insistence." Lily looked far away, a look in her eyes that her family knew all too well, when it was time for something important to be spoken of. Her family were at the door of the Burrow, looking out, and recognizing all too well the signs that Lily was giving out, her body language. They had a worried look about them.

"Rachel, I've wanted to tell you about my self, about my family for the longest time. You have no family and I can see that you sort of depend on us, for one. It's for that reason, partly, that Ginny told you some about us, those things that she did. Some, the general Wizarding world is aware of, but there are some things, family matters, about me, about my son, about Ginny, about 'ME' that only my immediate family is privileged to know." Lily turned around and looked at Rachel, directly into her eyes, and it was at this moment that Rachel thought, she could **Actually Feel** as if Lily were looking directly into her very soul. And Rachel was not far from that feeling, for Lily could see into her mind, read her thoughts, each and everyone of them, even those that were the most fleeting of all. This was another of Lily's Gifts.

"Rachel, as long as you're here, not just here at my home, but here, with me, in my presence, in this life, you'll have nothing to fear. Anytime you need help, just call for me and I'll be there, with you, beside you. No matter the urgency, or even if we're separated by extreme distance, and that you may not know where I'm at, even if you suffer pain or even the suffering you may endure in the future because of what others may think you know about me, I'll always hear your call for me; I'll appear by your side and share with you my Fathers' Grace, and that is without hesitation on my part or special doings on your part."

"You may want to talk with my son about this for he's experienced this which I'm talking about. I can do this for my family members, for it's their council that I so dearly need. That, and their love, their compassion for me, their concern, all without hesitation." Lily had tears streaming down her cheeks, from both of her emerald green eyes. She had turned around and reached out for Rachel's hand and gently took it in her own.

"I know you have many questions about me, about us, so please ask, and never fear."

"Ginny said something, about a gift that was given to all of you the day that your son was born. She also mentioned going to school with you and Harry, and others, but, well, that can't be, your ages don't add up."

_ Music: Henry Mancini "Exodus"_

"I was expecting this question to eventually be asked by someone, so I guess now's the time. You see, Rachel, the day that I gave birth to Harry, I was given a gift then that I was not made aware of. My entire family was given this gift. This is hard to explain but our life spans have been extended, none of us will taste of death, and for how long, even I don't know. But this I can tell you: I've been given abilities and great responsibilities to help our people to survive a great calamity, that will happen sometime in our future, our far future. I'll be here at least until then to protect our people against an enemy, that comparing the worst of what Voldemort did or was even capable of doing, even he would pale next to this enemy." Lily stopped talking and just looked away, her voice catching in her throat, her nose sniffling, tears streaming down her gentle cheeks. Rachel continued to look at Lily, giving Lily her full attention.

"Rachel, there is none worst than them."

Rachel was beginning to pale and shake.

Lily held onto Rachel's hand sharing with Rachel her own great comforting abilities.

"Rachel, they are coming here to destroy us, absolutely and utterly, and after us they'll go after all the Muggles. Rachel, Muggles have been aware of them for many centuries, its' like a racial memory for them, why, I don't know, but they are called by some Muggles the 'Destroyer'.

We, Rachel, are the Muggles' ONLY line of defense. IF we're defeated, there's no hope left for them. But, like I told Molly and the rest of my family the Destroyer will have to get by me first, they'll have to defeat me and with me wielding Fathers' Grace, the Destroyer will NEVER subdue me nor defeat me nor take me. It just won't happen. James and my son, Harry, will be beside me. Just like Harry is the Defender of Hogwarts and the Heir of Godric Gryffindor, I am the Defender of my People."

"Rachel, This is a terrible burden for me to place upon your shoulders, but I can give you consolation in that it'll not happen for many centuries to come, outside of your lifespan, you yourself will never live to see that horror. Also, I'll be here as the Protector, or as Dumbledore, my former Headmaster called me, The Expected One. As long as I'm here, the Destroyer will never be able to touch either us in the Magical World nor the Muggles."

Lily hesitated a bit and then added, "That's why Father placed me here."

"This, Rachel, is my purpose for being here." Lily hesitated briefly and turned back and looked at Rachel again and told her "Rachel, what I just said, why I'm here, outside of James, you are the ONLY ONE who knows." Lily smiled at Rachel.

"I've got so much to teach our people, so many gifts to give them over many generations yet to come."

Lily turned back to Rachel. Looking over her shoulders, she saw her family just standing there, in front of the Burrow, looking at them both with much worry on their faces. She smiled.

"You know Father?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"Yes, I do, and so to, does my dearly beloved, James. I talk with Father often, just as I'm talking with you now, in person. It's not surprising, is it? I mean, He's here to help us all, He's concerned about us and wants to help us. That's why He's placed so much in my hands."

"Lily, can we go back to the Burrow now? You seem tired. Here, take my hand and I'll help you." Rachel asked.

Lily took her hand and the both of them walked back to the Burrow, back to their family.

As they were walking Rachel stopped and turned to Lily, "Lily, why was it you? Why not someone else that this was given?"

"Rachel, nothing in life is free, there is a cost to everything that is either done or given. The reason I came back, along with my dearly beloved is that even after I gave up my life for my only son, still, I wanted to come back to help him, to be a Mum to him. I only wanted to be his Mum, that's all I ever asked, but Father gave me this job and I'll do it with out hesitation. I don't fear the Destroyer, for I've met them face to face in person, the very day I gave birth to my son and I've already given up my life once before. It's because of that that I don't fear giving up, sacrificing my own life another time."

Lily stopped talking and looked away, lip trembling, "I do have another fear – that of failing Father. That's why I need my family so desperately, for someone to hang on to when it gets too much, even for me."

Lily turned back to Rachel: "They've seen me struggle and just cry out in pain and fear so many times. I trust them, all of them, with my innermost thoughts and fears, and they've always helped me. That's why they're here. Maybe, just maybe, you can be one of them too?" Lily smiled a tired smile.

"I'd love to, Lily, I really would. It'd be a real privilege, but right now, lets get you back home, where you belong, so they can help you rest. I've got school to get to." Rachel said.

Back to the Burrow they walked, slowly.

"Mum, are you alright? You look tired." Harry asked, decidedly worried. He held out his hand for her to take.

"Yes, Son, I'm ok, just tired now. I've been pushing myself too much lately, and not being able to rest. I've got so much to do."

"Mum, slow down. You've got plenty of time, besides, Madam Pomfrey is here to see you."

Lily looked up and saw the school nurse, waiting patiently.

"Nice to see you up and about, but don't do too much at once, Lily. I gave your family a sleeping potion to help you rest." Madam Pomfrey started.

"Thanks, I do want to go lay down. Just this little bit of conversation I've had with Rachel was more than I expected." Lily sat down in the kitchen.

"Mum, you were out there for a couple of hours, just you and Rachel. You shouldn't push too much. I'm worried for you, Mum."

Lily reached up to her son, "I'll be ok, eventually, but there's things I just have to do as the need arises. I know I can depend on you, son," Lily looked up at her family, "on all of you. That's why you're here with me. James will help me up to bed now, and I'll take some of that sleeping drought that Madam Pomfrey made up for me." Looking up into Harry's eyes, "come here, son," Lily reached up and hugged Harry. "I just don't know why, but there are times that I'm glad you're with me. Just your presence here comforts me. Here, give me a hug and I'll go to bed now." Lily hugged Harry, kissed him on his head. "I love you, son, I always will."

"I know, Mum. I know."

Lily let go of Harry and took James' hand and he took her up to bed, early as it was.

Everyone looked at Madam Pomfrey with a question in their eyes concerning Lily.

"She's just tired, she's been pushing herself too much lately and needs to slow down. Just make sure she gets her rest and do try to help her as best as you can. Let her stay home here tomorrow and then, if she's up to it, the day afterwards she can return to school, for light duty. That means she doesn't have to get to school so early, we'll all understand."

"Thanks, Madam Pomfrey, we all appreciate your help." Arthur said.

"You're welcome, Arthur. I'll be returning to school now. Would you like to come back with me now, Rachel? We can floo together."

"Sure, I'd love to." Rachel said.

"Thanks, for having me here, and letting me be with Lily. She means so much to me. And Thanks, Ginny, for talking with me. I'd like to see you again, when we both have time." Rachel said.

Ginny gave Rachel a hug. "You're always welcome here, anytime, Rachel. We all know what it's like to need a family." Ginny looked at her intended husband, Harry.

"Yes, some of us here do know what it's like to need a family, Rachel, and I know that feeling all too well. Come by here when you want, you're always welcome." Harry said.

Madam Pomfrey and Rachel flooed back to Hogwarts leaving the Weasley's to tend to Lily, and discussing the day's events.

The next morning, Harry got up early. He was worried about his Mum, never having seen her being cared for like this. He went downstairs and looked out the kitchen window, hoping to see her up and in the garden, but she was not there.

"Good morning, Harry." Molly said as she came downstairs. "you're up early. Still worried about your Mum?"

Harry just cast his eyes downward and answered softly, "yes."

Molly walked up to him and put her arms around him and hugged him – "She'll be ok in a few days. Just don't let her see you like this. It'll worry her and she doesn't need that. She wants you to be strong and self-reliant, sort of like you used to be."

"But, she's my Mum! I had to be strong and self-reliant in my former life – I didn't have my Mum with me like I do now."

"Harry, don't get upset or defensive, I know you don't mean it, but now that you've got you Mum with you, you can extend yourself, test the waters of self-reliance a bit. You'll always have her and your Dad with you, that was promised, so, why not try? She'll always love you and will be very impressed at your new strengths, besides, Harry, you'll be marrying Ginny soon and she'll need your strength. You've got it, so use it. Ginny and your Mum will always be there for you. And so will I."

Harry gazed away, thinking of what Molly had just told him. 'She was correct, as usual, so I'll take her advice, or try to.'

"I understand; I'll do it. I need to." Harry told her.

"Come with me, then, Harry, and help me with Breakfast and we can talk some more." Molly took his hand and they walked into the kitchen.

Molly got Harry to cooking bacon, and sliced potatoes while she prepared the bread, set the table and as she was busy, she asked Harry a question.

"Harry, while your Mum is recuperating, can you think of something you can do for her to cheer her up?"

"What can I do that she can't? Look at all her abilities. Even when I went into town that one time and got into a confrontation with both Malfoy's', even THEN Mum found out and was waiting for me outside the front door! It's uncanny how she does it."

"Harry, dear, she's just worried about you, that's normal for all Mums. Take it from one who's here now and has worried about you previously." Molly turned to Harry, "Harry, previously, when you were faced with appearing before the Wizengamot, I came so close to going in there and defending you as if I were your very own Mum. Arthur will tell you that."

"I know, Mums' told me about that time. I knew then that you loved me, but I didn't know how much, not really. I've never thanked you properly for all you've done for me, Molly. I just don't know how."

"Harry, you don't have to thank me. What I've done for you, I did it because I loved you, I always will."

"Thanks." Harry just didn't know what else to say.

"Oh, just take care of Ginny for us. Be a good husband, love her absolutely, and be there for her every time she needs you. You'll belong to each other, after all, we all think you both are just made for each other. Your blessing said that. That's how you can thank me."

"Oh, and when you become a Dad, you can always go to your own Dad and Arthur for advice. They'll be expecting it."

"they will?"

"Of course, Harry. It just goes with the territory."

"ok."

Harry sat down to eat, thinking over the advice that Molly gave him. He was beginning to take on responsibilities now, such as a future wife in Ginny, along with the duties that goes along with a wizard, a good one at that. He sat there, staring off across the room, just thinking when he felt a warm pair of arms encircle him and an even warmer body against him, in back of him.

He smiled; He knew who it was.

Ginny.

"Good morning, my beloved husband to be! I thought you'd be sleeping later this morning."

"Good morning, Ginny." Harry reached up, turning his head slightly, kissed Ginny lightly. "Did I ever tell you how much I enjoy just watching you?"

Ginny kept her arms wrapped around him, hugging him to her even closer. Ginny was the hugging type, and now that she has someone she can truly hug without being embarrassed, she's going to make sure Harry knows it. She watched Lily hug him for many years now, all during Harry's second life, and she's learned how much he likes it. 'So, why not? It'll keep us closer together, and that's what counts.' Ginny continued thinking of themselves when Harry asked her a question.

"What are you thinking about, Gin? I can tell you're thinking of something."

Ginny moved around Harry and slipped into his lap, her arms still around him. She'd seen Lily do this with James so many times, that she'd become used to it, everyone in the family had by now.

"Oh, I'm just thinking of the both of us. Of how much you like to be hugged." Ginny kissed Harry lightly, "And I want to make sure that you get all the hugs you want."

"Oh? I didn't know that many witches wanted to hug me!" Harry teased Ginny, smiling.

"Listen, MR. POTTER, there's only one witch who's gonna hug you anytime she wants, and that's gonna be ME! So, don't you start getting any funny ideas!" Ginny tried to sound tough, but she was failing miserably.

"What about our Mums?" Harry asked.

"Oh. Well, they're different, they're family and they can hug you anytime they want, that's their privilege. BUT, Anybody else, has to come through ME first! Get it?" Ginny was looking directly into Harry's eye's, being nose to nose with him.

She liked it this way.

So, too, did Harry.

Harry got the message, and not just from Ginny, either, especially after the family's acceptance of their engagement and Molly's talk with him this morning.

"Ginny, one thing you'll always have is me. I'll always be true to you, I'll never fail you."

"I know, Harry, I know." Ginny kissed him one more time and got up from his lap. It was Time for breakfast.


	36. Chapter 36

_**A Marriage at Hogwarts**_

Music: Gordon Lightfoot 'The Wedding Song'

It was a bright, sunny morning, the warm summer heat was just beginning to form, letting everyone know a hot day was dawning upon them all. That early morning found Molly and Lily both up and preparing breakfast for their family. They were calling everyone to get up. Time was precious this day of all days that had dawned upon them.

Today, was Ginny's Wedding Day.

It was to be held at Hogwarts.

After much discussion and wavering between Harry and Ginny about whether or not to hold it at the Burrow, they decided upon Hogwarts due to the room available to them. Their invitation list was rather large, but after all the publicity given to them courtesy of The Daily Prophet, they knew that many more witches and wizards would be wanting to attend. So, Lily suggested Hogwarts' Great Hall, and since she was the Schools' Headmistress . . . , !

The elves had been busy, working overtime, getting all the decorations placed, the food cooked, tables set up and a host of numerous tasks that both Molly and Lily attended to themselves.

Harry had invited all his friends he went to school with, the first time, in Gryffindor House. They were all delighted at having been remembered by Harry.

Ginny did likewise. No one was left out. So after dutiful consideration they just opened the entire school up to anyone who could come. After all, the wedding of The Boy Who Lived was a one time affair and no one wanted to miss it. Besides, his Mum was Lily – the Headmistress of Hogwarts and the Mother of The Boy Who Lived.

Fred and George, the co-founders of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, offered to provide the night time visual displays for which they were so fond of making. After all, this was their only sisters' First and Last and Only Wedding Day and they pulled out all the stops, with their no-holds barred display of just what they can really do. Just about all the Wizarding population and reporters would be there so they had a great advertising display to many potential customers. After all, business was business and what a break for them!

Ginny was upstairs in the Gryffindor Tower in her old room getting ready. Both Mums were there, Molly and Lily, helping her get dressed, getting her hair done to her satisfaction.

"Oh, Mum!" Ginny cried out in desperation. "I just don't know what to do! How do I look? I want to look my best for Harry, not look like some rag a muffin."

"Oh, my precious daughter!" Molly walked over to Ginny and held her hands. "You'll be just fine. You look very attractive, your wedding gown is just as you wanted it as is your hair. Don't worry, dear, everything will turn out well, won't it Lily?" Molly looked over to Lily for some reassurance.

Lily just stood there, gazing at her soon to be daughter in law, the soon to be wife of her only son. Tears started to cascade down her rosy cheeks, and trying to check a sniffle. Lily was trying to smile, but she was most happy.

"Oh, Ginny," Lily began, "everything will be ok, trust me on that. Harry will approve of you just the way you are. Today, you're at your loveliest and most radiant. All the press and your visitors will definitely take notice."

"Oh, are you BOTH sure, I mean REALLY sure? I don't mean to pick or anything but I just want to be certain." Ginny said.

They both, Molly and Lily, nodded approvingly.

"Now, I do think its' time to go, dear." Molly said, hesitantly. She knew that as soon as Ginny left this room, she'd not be her single daughter anymore, but the wife of another good wizard, the only wizard she'd ever really wholeheartedly approve of.

Just as Ginny and Lily were starting to walk out of the dorm room, Molly stopped them briefly. "Dear, before you go, I just want you to know, while you're still here in this room, I've always loved you. You're my only daughter, and the man you're about to marry is much loved by me. He always was. You couldn't have picked a better wizard for a husband. And, dear, I'll always be here to help you, and talk with you. I just wanted to say all this before you left, because as soon as you step across the threshold of this door you'll be his wife and his responsibility foremost." Molly was in tears, yet happy. Lily put her arms around Molly and comforted her. "Molly, she's not going anywhere, you know that as well as I do. Like James and I, the Burrow will always be her home."

"Oh, Lily, I know, it's just, . . . , well, Oh, Go on Ginny, you don't want to be late for your own wedding, now do you?"

They all three laughed and left.

Harry and Arthur and James as well as the other six boys, quite a crowd had left the dorm room earlier. It was the same room that Harry had used for his previous seven years when he'd first attended Hogwarts.

Harry walked into the common room and just stood there – memories flooding back to him like it was just this past year that he'd left school. In his mind's eye he could see the innumerable hosts of students walking in the common room, walking up and down the staircase. Shaking his head in amazement, he took to the stairs slowly, reliving each step, each moment till he arrived at the top of the stairs. He knew his way by heart.

Arthur and James just stood there, slightly behind Harry, letting him get adjusted to the place where they both knew so many memories were held by him.

"Are you alright, son?" James asked.

Harry hesitated, nodding his head slightly and turning to look at his dad and step dad. "Yea, it's, well, It's just so sudden and overwhelming to me, that's all. I didn't expect this."

"They're all good memories, son, don't worry." James added.

Harry walked into his old dorm room. The last time he'd been here was the night before the Battle on the School grounds, facing Voldemort and his army. He looked around and saw his bed, and the window where he'd sat and wrote out his last Will that very evening before sending it off by Owl to Gringotts'. Turning his head, he could see the rest of his old room and the faces of his room mates as if they were actually standing there just as they were when he'd last seen them.

Tears were running down his cheeks. He just couldn't help it.

"Oh, Dad, I remember. Everything now. Just everything. I can see them standing here just as they were when I'd last seen them, was with them. All my old friends, including you back then." And, he added, "I remember Mum – or Hermione, too. I don't know why I didn't recognized you both back then, Hermione was the level headed one of us, the logical one. I should have know, I just should have seen it all, but, . . . , I, . . . , I just didn't." He shook his head. 'I wonder how things would have turned out, maybe for the better? If only I had taken the time to see them, for who they really were.' Harry thought all these things to himself, in his mind.

Harry turned back and looked at his Dad, saying, "How much did it cost me? How much did I actually sacrifice, and loose, just to get here where I'm at now?"

Harry felt some hands upon his shoulders. He knew it was Arthur and James. "Son, you didn't loose anything, you've been promised that everything that you'd given up, sacrificed, would be restored unto you, and it has. That was the promise given to your Mum by Father, she's told you that, remember?" James turned his son around slightly, looking at him. "Son, you've still got Ron here with you, remember me then? You've still got Hermione here, Lily, your own Mum. We've both been right here beside you the entire time. All your other friends will be downstairs, eager to see you after so many years."

Harry looked up at his Dad. "Thanks, Dad. Sometimes, it's just difficult."

"Time to get dressed now, son, Arthur and I will be downstairs waiting. Just take your time."

All these memories came back to Harry as he and the others left the dorms to go to the Great Hall where the ceremony would be held.

Harry walked towards the Doors of the Great Hall, they were massive and well remembered by Harry so many times, the times he walked through them going to and from meals, and other special occasions.

He walked up to the Doors, and they opened; He just stood there, looking at the Great Hall, and saw all the guests, many faces he knew and recognized as his friends, others' he recognized as just acquaintances. Seems as though all of Diagon Alley and Hogsmead had closed down just so the shop keepers could attend the wedding. Harry walked the long walkway towards where the Head Table usually sat, but today, it was gone. There standing was a gentleman, dressed all in white and smiling. Harry recognized him immediately. His Mum had her pensive containing her memories of that very special day when she'd had him Blessed by this very same Muggle gentleman, whom Lily told him had responsibilities that far exceeded her own. Harry knew the difference between Muggles and those who could perform Magic, but when his Mum told him something, he always believed her, absolutely, without question. This was one instance that he never questioned her, even though he just couldn't fathom just HOW his responsibilities far exceeded his Mums', but they did, and Harry believed and just let it go at that.

Off to one side stood Dumbledore! Harry immediately went to him and took his hands "Professor Dumbledore, its' so good to see you again. Really! Mum must have talked with you."

"Yes, Harry, she did, And congratulations. Your Mum told me many times that she knew you and Ginny would be married one day, she could see it . . . ." He bent down a little closer to Harry and slightly whispered into his ear like a 'conspirator' – ". . . a little more clearly than Professor Trelawney can, I might add!" With that he winked and smiled at Harry, who in returned smiled back, great big!

"I'll have to ask Mum about that one day, thanks, Professor, for being here. I really mean that."

Harry continued walking and saw someone else he didn't really expect to see:

His Aunt Petunia.

Harry held out his arms and walking towards her, hugged her for a long long time. "Thanks, Aunt Petunia, for being here. This must be one of my Mums' surprises she was hinting around at."

Harry held her at arms length and said to her, "If ever you need me, for anything, and I mean anything, just contact me. You're my Mums' sister and she loves you dearly and I will too. Time to turn over a new leaf, so to speak. You'll always be welcome in my home and I expect to have you there visiting me and Ginny. I need you, Aunt Petunia."

She just stood there, with tears running down her cheeks. "Oh, Harry, you're just like Lily, just so much like her! I'm so proud and happy for the way you turned out."

"thanks, Aunt Petunia. I meant what I said about coming to visit us at The Burrow. You're family and you're expected to be there with us."

"Ok, I'll visit you. Professor Dumbledore gave me a port key to use as well as showing me how to use the Floo network which he hooked up our fireplace to."

Harry kissed his Aunt Petunia on the cheek and continued walking up front. He saw many friends, not a stranger among the bunch.

The Daily Prophet had all their photographers there, continuously taking Wizarding Photographs for the newspaper.

At the front he stopped and looked at the Muggle gentleman for the first time since he'd been blessed by this same man.

"Thank you, for what you did for my Mum that day when she brought me home when I was born. She's told me about you many times. There's much I still don't understand, but Mum still teaches me about you and Father. Thanks for performing the ceremony for us, it really pleases Mum, that you're here. I'm very thankful for that."

"You're welcome, Harry. Your Mum is, indeed, a most special lady, for she has our Fathers' approval. Just pay attention to her direction and you'll always be ok."

"I will, I will." Harry said.

Harry just stood there, turning slightly to face the people, and waiting for his Bride to make her appearance and approach.

He needn't have waited too long for there she stood in the door way, dressed in her finest apparel.

Ginny was dressed in a long white wedding gown, adorned with much lace, a very long train, stitched with pearls in a familiar decorative fashion. She wore a veil, and was absolutely stunning.

Harry stood there, speechless.

She walked slowly up the main aisle, accompanied by her father, Arthur.

Pictures were taken by every photographer including Wizarding movies of the entire event, no one was missed, not a single event. What captured the attention was Ginny's Dress. She was absolutely outstanding.

She walked up to Harry, and stood beside him, taking his arm in hers and holding tightly to him, not letting him go.

After the ceremony, everyone gathered around and shook their hands, congratulating them.

As they both stood there, faced by all their friends, family, and everyone else who knew either them or Lily or Arthur, Ginny turned to Harry: "Well, darling, what do you think?"

"I'm the luckiest man in the world with the most beautiful lady by my side as my wife!"

Harry was just standing there, lower lip trembling, looking at Ginny Weasley Potter, not able to say anything else.

Ginny reached up to caress her husbands' face, "Harry, what's wrong?"

With tears now running down his face, looking at her, he said to her in a voice that all heard: "Now, now at long last, I have a family, my very own family."

"Oh, darling, oh, Harry, you've always had a family ever since that first time I saw you at home, at the Burrow. You were family then." Ginny kissed him for the longest time to the approval of everyone.

After the ceremony, many pictures were taken, both Wizarding and Muggle, some were for the benefit of Harry's Aunt Petunia.

Lunch was served by Hogwarts' House Elves, providing a banquet that provided for every taste that the wedding guests enjoyed and liked.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" Lily asked the gentleman, the Muggle who performed the wedding ceremony.

"Of course."

Lily and him walked down the halls, Lily explaining to him who she is, her family, and what she does.

"This is a school for our people to learn how to use their abilities. I don't know how much you know about me, or our people, but, . . ." Lily stopped and turned to him not knowing how to finish her thoughts. She did not want to disappoint him or say anything that would be taken in a negative context.

"Go on, Lily, it's alright. You've been chosen by Father, so whatever it is you do here, or are, Father must have known ahead of time. Please, continue your thoughts."

"We're just like you; We have feelings, thoughts, desires, fears, likes, wants, everything that you have, but one difference – we have been given the ability to perform magic. It has rules, and boundaries, not unlike your science, so it is here, that we all eventually come to learn how to use them."

Lily continued walking and thinking, turning her head to look at her visitor occasionally to see his reaction.

"I'm the Headmistress here. I don't know if what I've said bothers you, or not, but I want to be truthful with you, as to who we are."

"Father told me that you needed a blessing for your son, the first time I met you. It was He who lead me to your home. He also told me about your need for someone to perform a wedding. All I know about you is that you're a Daughter of Father, just like all the rest of us are His children, except He told me that you've been given a special job to do for your people, and that I was to trust you – totally."

Lily stopped walking in the hallway, just in front of the Great Doors that lead to the outside. "Thank you, for helping me. When you were here, the first time, blessing my son, the same one who got married today, I felt that he needed it for his future trials." Lily looked down and holding her hands in front of her, kinda nervous, "I also told my family that you served Father, that you carried more power and Authority than I did, in this world."

"Lily, that may . . . ."

"Please, let me finish. You hold certain keys that carry forth into the next life. I don't have that. But, what I can do is teach my people here some of the very basics that your people already know, like faith, hope, charity, compassion, and – and sacrifice - and not just for the good times, but especially when times are bad. And in our peoples' future, I've seen that there will be bad times coming, very bad times. My people will be needing all my help in applying all these lessons, just to survive."

"I know that, too, Lily."

Lily looked at him, surprise all over her face.

Father has given me, and my family, how do you say this - an 'extension' on our life spans. I don't know how long, but I was told that it was given me, us, that this was given the day my son, Harry, was born. It didn't show up, immediately, that is, it wasn't really noticeable until some years after Harry was born."

"Lets go outside, shall we? The summer evening is warm and the flowers and bushes are very pretty now." Lily asked him.

They walked out on the lawn, just walking slowly, looking at the beautiful landscaped areas.

"There'll be some times, in my future, that I'll need to talk with you, and, this need may arise many times while I'm here. I don't know how to say this but I'll be here for a very long time, longer than you may live, so, I'll just have to ask Father to send to me someone, like yourself, to help me."

"Don't worry, Lily. I'll have a successor and he will be just like me. When you see him, his spirit will be just like mine and you will be able to talk with him and trust him just like you do with me."

"Thank you, thank you very much for that bit of comfort." Lily stopped by a bench and turned to him, "I want to give you an invitation to my home, that you'll be welcome there anytime you desire to visit us. Even though you're not 'magical', as we are, you're one of Father's special servants and you'll always be welcome."

"Thank you, Lily. I may have a need in the future for your help."

"I know the evening is wearing on and that you may need to be leaving, but I want to ask a favor of you," Lily sat down on the bench beside the flowers and looked up at him, her hands folded in her lap.

"You want a blessing, too?" he asked, knowing her answer ahead of time.

"Yes, but, . . , how did you know?"

"Your spirit speaks rather strongly, Lily."

Lily closed her eyes and he administered a Grand Blessing upon Lily, one that she dearly needed, that showed her appreciation of all she'd received and the strength that would be given her during her times of intense trials ahead in her life, however long that would be.

Standing at the Great Doors of the Castle stood Arthur, Molly and James, witnessing the exchange. Arthur leaned over to Molly and said, "Molly, if all Muggle's were as nice as this one, I do believe that Lily's work would indeed be made much easier. It'd help our people so much, I don't know how, but I just have that feeling, ever since I first saw him."

Molly just held Arthur's hand and gently squeezing his hand in a quiet acceptance of his statement, Kissed him on his cheek. Arthur blushed, the typical Weasley Red.

"Arthur, you haven't blushed like that since before we were in school here." Molly smiled at him. "That pleases me, dear."

Lily looked up at Arthur, after he said such a good supporting statement, even though he was out of hearing range, Lily still heard him, and she smiled and nodded her head. All this while Arthur was looking at Lily. 'How does she do that?' Arthur wondered, shaking his head, but, still, pleased.

The gentleman was accompanied down the walkway, by Lily, and out the gate. There he left Lily standing at the gates as he walked away, back down the road from which he first came. Lily knew, felt, he'd be alright, for as the Gentleman was walking away there appeared another individual, dressed all in white robes with the whitest hair, wearing sandals. Lily recognized His appearance immediately! Her heart quickened a beat and she let out a small gasp in astonishment. He turned and looked at her, waving His hand, and nodding His head in acknowledgment and continued walking with the Muggle Gentleman. Father was accompanying him back to his home.

Lily stood there for the longest time, just looking, and wondering. Reviewing all the pleasant feelings, she'd received during his visit.

She'll never forget him, Never.

Sighing deeply, she went back to her school, for as she was walking back she remembered what her old Headmaster told her the day he'd made her the offer of Headmistress, of how long she'd be here: _You'll be here for as long as Hogwarts stands, for as long as this school exists_. Lily just stood there, looking up at the Castle, reviewing her feelings. 'I have my Family, my Home. My People have a deep need of me. All this I've been given by Father and all I ever asked for was to be a Mum to my son.' Shaking her head in wonderment, she said to herself 'I guess nothing is free in this life and this is my debt that I have to pay. What a wondrous way He has of getting us to help.'

Lily finished her walk up to the Castle; back to her Son's Wedding party, where she was gladly received by Arthur, Molly and James.

"We're glad you're back, Lily" James said. "We all were very impressed by him."

"Yes, some Muggles ostracize us, or make us out to be 'bad' or something like that, but he didn't." Arthur said. "We all like him."

Lily looked up at the three of them, a strange feeling of 'de ja vous' crossed her mind: It was like 'the trio' when Harry was in school. "I guess some things just don't change."

"What do you mean, Lily? What things?" Molly asked.

"Oh, you three remind me of me, James and Harry, that's all. But, Arthur, you're right – he is a very good man. Too bad more of us can't be like him." Lily looked away just shaking her head a little, wistfully.

"That is what you're trying to do, isn't it?" Arthur asked.

"yes." Lily replied, very softly. "but maybe I'm trying to do the impossible; there's too many of us and not enough of me."

"We'll be here for you, Lily. Isn't that why we're allowed to be with you for as long as it takes? Isn't that the promise? You, me, our son, and the rest of our family?"

"Yes, James, it is. You're my advisor's, my shoulders to lean on when the times get rough for me. Like I told my Headmaster, I'd be an anachronism, a walking history book if I did not have my family with me, if I were the only one left to go on. No one would really take me seriously."

"Lily, dear, we'll be here for you and help you the best we can." Molly said.

Lily smiled, "thank you, all of you. It's times like this that I really need you. And If I've not said it before, I love each and everyone of you."

"Oh, I believe you might have indicated that before." Arthur said, smiling like one of the twins.

"Oh, Arthur, you remind me so much of the twins when you say that! And I do appreciate you, all of you."

"Lets all go in, before it gets too late, shall we?" Molly suggested.

As they were walking back inside, Arthur mused to himself, "the twins, eh?" Molly nudged him "Shhhhhh, Arthur, the twins might hear you! They'd be so happy!" Molly smiled and leaned her head on her husbands' shoulder.

The four of them walked back inside to the wedding party, and found everyone still having a good time. Harry was talking with the guests, some were his dorm mates from his time he was a student here, while Ginny was busy talking with her friends she'd had here.

Together, after a while, they'd walk around and talk to their guests, as a couple, many were the shop keepers in both Diagon Alley and Hogsmead Village. Handshakes and Hugs were freely given out by them. Wizarding Pictures were being taken the entire time.

Harry approached Dumbledore, "Professor, I just want to thank you for all the help you've given me, and to my Mum." Harry continued holding on to Ginny's hand. "I came here as an orphan, for all I knew, not knowing anything, and it was here, under your guidance that I found friends and family. And I'm wanted, and loved." Harry said this last part while looking at Ginny, who was still holding on to her new husband and smiling at him, giving him her undivided attention and total support.

"Professor, I owe so much to so many people, I don't know how to ever repay, if I ever could."

"Harry, it was my privilege of helping you. That was what my job was as Headmaster. I owed your Mum a lot and she just needed help, like you did." Dumbledore leaned a little closer to Harry and Ginny – "Besides, Harry, now that your Mum is Headmistress, she's finding out just how much we all need her. And I think she loves the job more than she's willing to tell. That's a mark of a good Headmistress. Just stay with her, Harry, learn all you can from her, because she has a lot to teach you. You're one fortunate wizard, you too, Ginny." Dumbledore put his arm around Harry and hugged him. That's when a photographer took a picture that appeared in the Daily Prophet.

Harry and Ginny finally left the wedding party, walking down the path towards the outside gates that lead up to the Great Castle where, once outside, they could safely apparate away.

"You know something, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"What's that, dear?"

"Here I am, looking back at the Castle, I never actually realized just how much a part of my life it's been to me. Other than the Dursley's, I don't know of any other life. I don't want to go back to them, I know there's a good loving family, here, with you and your family."

Looking up at her new husband, Ginny corrected him. "Darling, it's OUR family, not just mine. You're a part of me, you always have been, and you always will be. My Mum accepted you a long time ago. Maybe she knew, deep in her heart, that you'd be right for me. But, now, darling, you're mine, my family is YOUR family. And in the years to come, I'll be giving you children, many children, all of your very own, when the time is right."

Harry and Ginny held onto each other and kissed, passionately, for the longest time. And while they were, they slowly faded out of sight, silently Apparating away to the location of their Honeymoon. They didn't want to be disturbed for many a day.


	37. Chapter 37

**Lily****'s Talk with Draco**

Lily was sitting in her office, at Hogwarts, getting her usual paper work done. The wedding was over and the castle was cleaned and all put back to order. The elves were very efficient and most happy over the past few days. Harry was their Hero for the way he'd got Dobby his freedom from the Malfoy family and the kindness that their new Headmistress has since shown them. Never in their long life had they known anyone in the Magical World who had treated them as an equal and shown them open respect as has Lily. So, they all went out of their way to help her in all she asked of them.

Still, there's that small 'bump in the road' concerning payment for their services that she insist on giving them. They dutifully accept it, but they just put it away for the time when it'd be needed somehow. Galleons were something that none of them ever really needed.

Lily was restless, not knowing why, so she just left her work on her desk and left for Diagon Alley, just to walk, to think and to clear her mind. But, before she went out she wanted some company.

Lily walked down to Hagrid's home, down near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He was her friend ever since she'd been here at Hogwarts. He'd be perfect to accompany her.

Knocking on his door, she waited for him to answer. "Oh, Lily, it's ye. How can I help ye today?" Hagrid was always so accommodating.

"I was up in my office and got this restless feeling and I just wanted to go out to Diagon Alley for a walk, maybe to get a Butterbeer, and I'd like for you to accompany me."

"Oh? Well, I'd be more'n happy to accompany ye, Lily. Let's go."

She and Hagrid apparated near the door that lead to the Inn and slowly the both of them walked their way down the street. Lily was thinking, lost in her own world of thoughts, seeing what was around her, but, yet, not.

Down the street the both of them walked, side by side: The Half Giant Hagrid and the Lady in White. Such a strange pair, but a goodly pair. Everyone who was on the street and in the various shops that they passed or entered into stopped and looked at them, wondered what they were up to, for never had they'd seen the two of them together like this.

Never.

Stopping by some of the shops she and Hagrid would look in and see what they had, chat with the shop keepers, give them a hug and Hagrid's big booming voice would be heard all up and down the street, in much familiarity, both giving out some words of encouragement. She was known by everyone, obviously, for the way she was dressed, all in white robes, plus her position as Headmistress of Hogwarts, not to mention the 'Event' that occurred the day that her son was born of her, again, this second time. It was times like this that thinking of that event that Lily would gently place her right hand on her abdomen and just hold it there, thinking of the time she was 'with child'.

It was the happiest time of her life.

Hagrid, walking beside her, looked down at her, asked her a question. He was a bit worried. "Lily, are ye alrigh'? I noticed ye holding your hand over yourself and your expression looks worried."

"Oh, just thinking of the time I was here, when I was pregnant with Harry. It was the best time of my life. Nothing can compare to it. I'm ok." Lily reached over and patted Hagrid's large hands in comfort to let him know she's ok.

"But, something's bothering me. That's why I'm here, I just can't express it or tell you what it is, but it's something important. That's why I want you with me."

"Lily, I'll always be here for ye'. Anytime you need me, just let me know. Ye've done good by me and treated me right and all. I owe ye, and Hogwarts, too, a right lot. Besides, it's me home."

But, still in the back of her mind was that nagging thought, something was bothering her: An inkling of a thought that she just could not place, yet it seemed so clear, so familiar a feeling. Yet for a familiar feeling it was not a good one.

And that bothered her.

Lily continued walking down the street, looking everywhere. Her pace quickened without her even realizing it. Witches and Wizards, seeing her approaching, quickly got out of her way, and Hagrid's too, Lily was that 'self absorbed' in her own thoughts of looking for that which even she could not put her finger on, but once she saw or encountered it, she'd know it immediately as that which she is looking for.

A worried look was playing across her features, people noticed it and it worried some of them. For once they saw how Lily was acting, they 'knew' or felt, that she was on a 'mission', so they left her be, still keeping an eye out on her.

Lily stopped in the street next to a small crooked sign that was pointing towards a narrow alley: Knockturn Alley!

This was a place of disrepute. No one of any respectability would be seen going down such a street, but that's where her feelings were leading her. Courage she had, in abundance, but still, she didn't want to give others a wrong impression of her motives. How could she explain herself?

"Lily, what are ye thinkin' of? Ye'd best not go down there! That place is no good for ye."

Looking up at Hagrid, Lily asked him a question. "Will you go with me, please, Hagrid? What I'm looking for I feel is down here. We'll both be alright, I'd just feel better if you were with me."

Hagrid looked at Lily and looked down the notorious Alley. "Of course I'll go with ye, Lily. Come on, lets go."

Anyway, she gathered herself and walked down the Alley. Looking everywhere, for what, she did not know, but still she continued her foray until she stopped in front of a small store.

This was it! Borgin and Burke's' Shop.

"Oh, Lily, not THIS PLACE! Known Death Eaters patronize this place. I'll go in wit' ye', if ye don't mind."

"Hagrid, I'll be ok, but, please, just stand guard outside, here in front of the window. You'll be able to see me. It won't take long, I'm sure."

"But, but, Lily, I'm scared for ye'!"

"Well, in that case, come on in with me. I'll be happy for you to accompany me. I guess that's why I did ask you to come with me." So, Lily took Hagrid's large hand and proceeded towards the door.

It had disrepute written all over it, but Lily opened the door and entered.

There, standing at the counter she saw a young man in his twenties, maybe a little older, with long white hair.

Draco Malfoy!

It was HIM she was looking for.

Hagrid was about to open his mouth to pronounce his name when Lily elbowed him gently to keep quiet. Hagrid looked down at Lily, worriedly, but kept quiet.

Lily just stood there and opened up her mind and felt for his thoughts, his feelings and finding what she knew was there, closed herself off and walked up to him.

"Draco." Lily asked, softly.

He whirled around at hearing his name called. "Who are ... oh, its you." he said out loud to her. And looking up he saw the gigantic form of Hagrid.

Draco was scared.

"What do you want? And Hagrid. I'm not bothering you, or any of your family, so just go away, both of you, leave me alone!"

Ever since that day in the streets of Hogsmead Village, and the events that transpired afterwards, such as Lucius Malfoy being sent to Azkaban for life for being a Death Eater, Draco had no lost love over Lily. But, what he had was the presence of mind to keep that thought to himself noting the climate of how much she was respected and accepted by just about everyone.

"I'd like to ask you if you'd like to walk with me and Hagrid, maybe have a Butterbeer with us for a few minutes?" Lily asked Draco, gently.

"Why would I want to be seen in public with you? Either of you. Or better yet, why would you want to be seen with me? I'm the son of a Death Eater, in fact, my father was the right hand man of Vol – of you know who."

"Draco, Don't ye go talking disrespectfully to Lily like that! She's a kind lady. . . , " Hagrid boomed out.

Lily gently took Hagrid by his huge hand and quietly said to him, "It's ok Hagrid, I understand him, no harm has been done. It's all ok. I'm here to help him."

Hagrid looked down at Lily and apologized. "I'm sorry Lily." Lily looked up at him and smiled. Her radiance permeated him and he felt her goodness, all through him.

Looking back at Draco, she started out, "Draco, I know all these things that you speak of, but I'd still like to talk with you. Come with Hagrid and myself, lets go to the Three Broomsticks and have a Butterbeer and talk. The tabs' on me." Lily smiled some and held out her hand towards him.

Draco hesitated a moment, looking at her suspiciously and mentally weighing his options. "Oh, what the heck, what have I got to loose? I'll have a Butterbeer with you and Hagrid and listen to what you have to say." Draco looked at Lily, "I don't know what's in all this for you, I mean, look at me! I have nothing! After my fathers' imprisonment the Ministry took everything we had, almost. No one wants anything to do with me. I can barely do business with the shop keepers. I have to do my shopping in the Muggle districts. My own kind don't even want me anymore. Even here, HERE, in Knockturn Alley, the shop keepers barely tolerate me."

"Draco, I'm here to help you. Lets' go, Come on." Lily and Draco left the shop and Lily Disapparated them both to Hogsmead Village where they walked to The Three Broomsticks.

Lily, Hagrid and Draco walked in the tavern together and looked for a table to sit at in a secluded place. It was fairly crowded so privacy was at an option, still Lily never backed down nor hesitated. Finding one, she sat down and motioned for Draco to sit with her.

Everyone who was in the tavern noticed Lily standing at the door, and Hagrid, too. His gigantic frame blocking out the entire doorway, but when they saw who else she was with, all talking stopped. As a Muggle expression goes, 'you could have heard a pin drop' in the farthest corner on the wooden floor. All eyes were upon the strange trio.

Draco saw the staring and felt uncomfortable, extremely uncomfortable, to say the least.

Lily had found a table, sat down and motioned for him to join her. That little gesture was the only way he would go inside. He was afraid.

Esmeralda was at the bar and seeing the odd trio come into her establishment decided to head off any confrontations and headed to them to help them. Seeing that it was Lily herself accompanied with Hagrid, there with Draco soothed her feelings that nothing bad was in the works was a great relief to her.

"Hello, Lily. I'm certainly glad that you're here. It's always a joy to have you. How may I help you?" Esmeralda asked politely, smiling a little.

"We would like to have three Butterbeers, please. Oh, and some pastry's for us, a couple of them. We might be here a while." Lily responded.

"I'll get them for you. Oh, I do have some doughnuts. Your father in law, Arthur Weasley suggested them to me, and where I might get them from a supplier, a friend of his." Esmeralda bent down her head towards Lily so no one else could hear her, "they're made by Muggles, but they're the best I've ever had, and I constantly sell out of them!"

(Author's Note: I thought this would be alright, besides, I just love glazed doughnuts.)

"That'll be just fine, Esmeralda. We'll take six and probably a refill on the Butterbeers when we finish the first round of them." Lily said. Hagrid cleared his throat rather noisily at the mention of Esmeralda's doughnuts, looking down at Lily. She got the hint and smiled. "Oh, and keep bringing the doughnuts for Hagrid here, until he can't eat anymore, same for the Butterbeer. And please, could you use his stein?"

Looking up at Hagrid, smiling and shaking her head in wonderment, she said "Thank you, Lily, I'll do that."

Esmeralda stopped a moment, looking at Hagrid appraisingly put her hand gently on his huge arm. "Hagrid, I'm so glad to see you here. Please, feel free to come in anytime you're able. It's so difficult for a witch to find a good wizard who has a heart of gold." As Esmeralda said this she just kept looking at Hagrid with her hand rubbing gently upon his large shoulder. He just nervously cleared his throat and rolled an eye down down to her hand. He wanted to say SOMETHING, but was too shy.

Lily NOTICED this! And smiled.

Esmeralda hurried off to get the Butterbeers and doughnuts.

"Hagrid, looks like you've got yourself an admirer, and a nice looking witch, too!" Lily observed.

"Uh, Yea. She's rather nice and all." Hagrid added nervously.

Lily looked at him, "Hagrid, are you too shy to ask her out?" Lily added.

"Uh, well, what would she want with me? Just look at me. I'm all roughhewn, and she's so refined." Hagrid said, dejectedly.

"Hagrid, she's a good witch and she's looking for a good wizard. You'll do just find. When she comes back ask her out." Lily added.

Hagrid looked at Lily,"I'll try."

Lily looked at Draco, "How do you like it here, with us?" Lily asked Draco.

"This is the first time I've been in here since, well, you know. No one wants me around." Draco began.

Lily looked at him, in a kind way, not derogatorily, nor condescending, but in a way that gave Draco some measure of comfort. 'He's fallen a long way from what he'd previously had in life.' Lily thought to herself. 'Besides, his hearts' still good, but he'd almost gone over to the Dark - THAT 'S what I was feeling back in my office. Hum mm, I wonder.' Lily sat and thought. Esmeralda brought out the Butterbeers and glazed doughnuts, and Lily thanked Esmeralda, but added, "Hagrid was thinking of asking you something, Esmeralda." Lily added.

She looked at Hagrid, smiling very sweetly, with her hand resting upon his shoulder, "Why, Hagrid, what is it you want to ask me?" She kindly asked him.

"You've got good Butterbeer and the best tasting doughnuts. Uh, I was wondering if, maybe, sometime, you and me, just the two of us, maybe, we could go for a walk sometime. That is, if you have time." Hagrid was as nervous as a first year talking to a beautiful 7th year witch. He tried to smile.

"Why, Hagrid, I'd be delighted to be with you! Let's make it this evening after I close up. You come by just before I close up and afterwards, you and I can go for a walk and talk. I'd be so honored to be with you!" Esmeralda bent over and gave him a kiss on his cheek, whispering into his ear, "You're a good man, Hagrid. I like you!" With that said, she took off.

"Well, Hagrid, looks like you've got a date this evening at closing. Don't be late." Lily said, smiling.

"I think I'm gonna like her." Hagrid added.

They all began eating along with Draco who was still sitting beside her. He was still apprehensive, looking over his shoulder and looking to his side at the other patrons, for fear they would come up to him and ask him to leave. But, no one bothered him, so he began drinking a little of his Butter beer and eating a doughnut.

"May I ask you a question, Lily?" Draco began.

"Yes, ask me anything you like."

"Borgin and Burkes, why were you there? How did you find me, or even know I was there? I never told a soul where I was going, in fact, I didn't even know I would end up there. Were you following me?" Draco asked.

"Draco, I never followed you. No one told me about you. I was sitting in my office at Hogwarts, when I had a restless feeling, about what, I wasn't sure. So, I got up and went for a walk in Diagon Alley, that's where my feelings led me. I was looking, for what, or even who, even I didn't know, that is, until I saw you. I could see into your heart, not just your mind, Draco, then while you were at the shop. I knew then that you've had a rather difficult life since your Father was sent to Azkaban and that you're not such a bad person that the general public paints you out to be."

Draco looked at Lily, perplexion written all over his face. He'd heard what she said, but he did not either believe what she said or comprehend it. It's full impact, of just what Lily told him was still outside of his grasp. 'No wonder Voldemort was defeated by her.' Draco shook his head in disbelief. He drank some of his Butterbeer and continued eating his doughnut.

"So, you're an accomplished Ligilimens?" Draco casually mentioned.

"Well, yes, and no. It' more than that. Much more. Like I just said, I can see into your heart. I can see into you places where even the most accomplished Ligilimens can't even begin to fathom. And, Draco, trying to cloud your mind and thoughts against me doesn't work. Maybe on the average witch or wizard, but not on me. I work on an entirely different level."

Draco put down his Butterbeer and just stared at her. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

"What do you want of me? I see you sitting here, in a public place eating with me, and all these people seeing the both of us and Hagrid too, and not bothering me. I know its because I'm with you and that they respect you and all that, but I just don't know what to do now. Your family and mine has been at odds with each other for the longest time, I don't know how to act any other way."

"I know, Draco, I know. I could feel that you're still a good person, deep down inside. That's what I felt when I was standing there in Borgin and Burkes. You were about to make a big mistake and take the wrong path."

"Look, Draco, I'm not with the Ministry, although my word with them carries an enormous amount of weight, by my being the Headmistress of Hogwarts, and by just Who I am. I'm here to help, to make a difference in the Magical World. I do that one person at a time. I provide the example, and, at times, the tools to help you get back onto your feet and on to a better path."

"Let me get this straight: YOU want to help ME? Me?" Draco asked.

"Yes."

Draco just sat there, shaking his head and muttering to himself. "Lily, I remember the confrontation you had in the streets here, you know what I mean. I remember when you and I were in school, you as Hermione Granger, before, and with Ron Weasley. I still can't grasp how you and he changed, so completely. You've progressed so far pass me I can't even see you anymore. Your abilities are so advanced, . . . , it . . . , you, . . . you scare me." Draco placed his hands around his mug of Butterbeer and just looked down at the table, unable to even look up at her .

Lily leaned closer to him, "Draco, look at me." Lily hesitated a bit then added again, "Look at me, Draco."

Draco looked up at Lily, fear in his eyes.

"What are you afraid of? I can see it in your eyes, Draco, I can feel it all over you."

"you. I'm afraid of you. Of who, or what you are. Everything. I just can't grasp all this that's about you." Draco began to shake so bad he had to put down his mug of Butterbeer to prevent it from spilling. His voice was so small and quiet, he was almost afraid of talking.

Lily put down her doughnut and reached over with her hand and gently took Draco's hand in hers. "I told you you've nothing to fear from me." She looked at him, directly into his eyes with a soft and kind 'touch' about her.

Draco found his voice and spoke up a little, "I'm not like you. When I look at you, and see you, I see in myself how much I lack of those same qualities. I don't deserve to be around you. I'm not that good."Draco stopped talking and added to his own words in a very quiet way: "I'm not worth anything anymore." He just sat there, hanging his head in seeming shame.

Lily looked at Draco. She extended her Mind towards him. She opened herself up completely to him, to his thoughts and feelings, and felt, then, for the first time, the real depths of his misery, and failings.

She sat there, feeling his feelings, although he never knew she could do that. It was one of her abilities she'd just not told anyone. It was not really necessary. It would have been so easy to just condemn him, to toss him in with the rest of the Death Eaters even though he was not one of them, except by, maybe association through his father. But that would not have helped, only made the situation worst. 'I'm here to help. The right thing to do is sometimes hard but the results in the end would be worth it.'

"I can help you, Draco. I can open a few doors for you that you yourself would not be able to open."

"Why? After the way I treated you and your family all those years, why help me now? What's in it for you?"

"It'd be the right thing to do, to help you. It'd make the situation right. Besides, I'd feel better by extending a hand of friendship." Lily reach over to Draco and took his hand in hers; She could feel his feelings of worthlessness almost overwhelm him to such a degree that she knew that if she didn't do something positive, helpful, now, there'd not be another chance. Lily felt that he was almost, almost that far gone.

Time to pull out that Gryffindor courage that Hogwarts has, and see just how much good it'd do. Time to start making another difference.

"Draco, I can help you now. If you need a job, I know of a few people who'd listen to me and give you a chance with my recommendation. It would be a small start, but it'd be in a highly visible place where many of us could see you and give you a better chance once they see you're really trying. Will you give me the chance to help?"

Draco looked up at her without speaking. Tears were starting to fall from his eyes. "Please, Lily, don't let anyone see me this way." He was wiping his eyes. Lily gave him a handkerchief to dry his eyes on and to blow his nose.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' answer. Come on with me, we've got a couple places to go." Lily got out a couple gold galleons, placing them on the table and waving to Esmeralda, and with her nodding back at Lily, they left.

But, Hagrid went over to Esmeralda, taking her small gentle hands in his large ones, gave her a surprisingly gentle squeeze and a smile, "I'll see ye at closing." He turned and left.

"I wonder what they were talking about." Esmeralda said mostly to herself. She was overheard by one of the patrons who had replied, "Well, if it's Lily, she's probably trying to help someone, even if its' that Malfoy bloke. I guess we'll all soon see."

Lily went to Gringotts' and talked to a Goblin for a few minutes, doing a small bit of paperwork. The Goblins looked at Draco, very unsure of him, but seeing that he was here with Lily and Hagrid, they didn't bother him. Bad news does travel fast, especially in the Magical World, and Draco was definitely Bad News.

Lily was out to try and change that perception.

She and Draco left the bank and went to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to see Fred and George. They had a very popular Store. All the students at Hogwarts knew of their establishment and what they carried was THE BEST. Lily felt that this was a good place to start, besides, she had a bit of, shall we say 'enticement' that even the Twins could not turn down.

"Hi, Fred, George. I would like to talk with you a bit." Lily walked in the store with Draco in tow. Hagrid was standing, omnisciently behind her.

"Oh, Hi, Lily." They both said in unison. Then they saw who was with her. Smiles turned to frowns – fast.

Lily saw this and acted fast. "Don't worry about Draco, he's with me. So to is Hagrid. I've come to talk with you both and offer you something. I need to talk with you both."

"Ok, lets' go in back to the office." One of the twins said. So the four of them went and sat down.

"Draco, could you step outside the office for just a few minutes. Please? I'll call you back in, so please, please, don't leave me. Ok? I want to trust you on this." Lily held out her hand towards him.

Draco nodded his head. And stepped outside the office door. He could see through the glass window, so he knew Lily could also see him so he couldn't leave. He'd just have to wait. Plus, there was the ever present Hagrid. He stayed.

"Ok, Lily," Fred began, "I can smell a rat, so out with it. Draco is with you and I know, we both know, that you're up to something."

"Yea," said George. "How much is this gonna hurt us? And we see you've got Hagrid with you. Is he your new 'Muscle' or something?" George smiled at this last bit.

"Oh, you! Hagrid is just accompanying me. I had to go places where I felt that having him with me would have been best. And, he's NOT my 'muscle'!" Lily smiled a bit, knowing George was teasing her.

Looking up at her Brothers in Law, with the biggest doe-like eyes, she began talking.

"Look at her eyes, brother, we both know this is something." Fred said.

"I know, I can feel it coming." George said.

Lily reached into her robes and pulled out a parchment from Gringotts'. The twins saw it and upon seeing the amount of Galleons written upon it, whistled together. "Lily, that's quite a large amount of Galleons. Talk to us."

"Fred, George, I want to make 'an investment'. As Arthur, your dad, is fond of saying, I'm putting my money where my mouth is, and this is a rather sizable amount of money, is it not?"

"That, dear Sister in Law, is the understatement of the year." George replied.

"Now We both know how much this is gonna hurt, twin." Fred said.

"You think we can afford this much pain, twin?" George asked.

"YES!" they both replied.

Turning their heads to Lily, "What can we do for our newest investor?"

"I want to make a difference." Lily began.

The twins looked at one another, not understanding.

"What difference? And what does Draco have to do with this?" Fred asked pointedly, cutting to the chase.

"Look, I'm not going to beat around the bush, so here's my offer: Draco needs a job, he needs a chance to show everyone that he's not like his father. Please, give him a chance, give him a job here, keep an eye on him, trust him with some little stuff, to begin with. Just talk with him in a friendly way. Just act around him as if he was just a regular person, eat lunch with him, and pay him a salary. Get him to help you, ask him his opinion and ideas for something. He just might surprise you."

"Yea, that's what I'm afraid of." George replied.

"Please, I know that Harry has an investment here. You both got started with his Tri-Wizard Tournament winnings so you know what it's like to be helped."

Fred and George looked at one another with surprise written all over their faces. "How did you know that?"

"Well, to begin with, my son did not tell me, so rest easy on that. Lets' just say, I have my sources of information that are, shall we say 'highly placed.'" Lily ended her sentence on a high note and wiggled her eyebrows rolling her eyes upward.

They got the hint - Big Time.

Lily reached out her hand and took each of her brothers' hands in hers, "Look you two, I trust you both very much and right now, I'm asking for a favor. Just give Draco a chance. I've looked inside him, deep inside his mind where no one else could possibly go and I saw a lot of fear, pain and, . . ." Lily stopped talking. She turned her head away, stood up and faced away from Fred and George.

The twins looked at one another, taking the hint.

Fred took the lead on this, for George knew what he was going to say. "Lily, we're here for you, as your family, your advisor's. You told us that yourself. You didn't want to feel alone, well you're not alone in this. George and I are your reserves of strength that you can come to for help and advice. Even a shoulder to cry on if need be."

George continued for his brother. "Lily, if you feel that Draco could be helped that much by working for us, we'll do it. And not for the money, either."

Fred looked at his twin, eyes, getting big.

"But it helps, Lily." George continued.

"We'll do anything for you, Lily, even this." Fred said.

Lily turned to her brothers and smiled and hugged them both. "I love you, both of you. Father was right when He suggested you both. I guess He knows you better than I do."

Fred and George looked at one another, surprise and shock. They'd just been complimented, and, in a Big Way.

Fred said, "You know, twin, I think this will work out very well, especially with what Lily said."

George asked, "Lily, you said Father likes us?"

"Why, yes, He does like you, both of you. He gave you your sense of humor. He himself has a sense of humor. Why do you think you're so successful?" Lily added.

Fred thought out loud, "I never knew."

George opened the door. "Come on in Draco, seems as though you're working with us now. We'll show you the ropes, get you acquainted all around."

"Thanks, I appreciate this. It was all Lily's idea. If it wasn't for her, I'd have . . . ," Draco didn't finish.

"What he means is he didn't know what he would have done." Lily interceded for him. "I'll be talking with you, Draco, from time to time. Don't worry, things will work out for the best. Just be good, say nice things, and talk with Fred and George here. They're my brothers and I trust them very much. They're kinda like my 'advisor's'."

"ok, you'll not have to worry about me. I'll work with them. Its been a long time since anyone has really trusted me, and I'm indebted to all of you."

Lily left the store, and Draco, with them. She felt good now. She'll keep an eye out on him and see how he does, what problems he might be having if any. She felt that by doing this, she'd avoided a great many problems in the future. The road that she is on she felt was the best alternative, for at the end of it was what everyone really wanted. She was, after all, just a tool and that Still Small Voice was so good to hear.

Lily and Hagrid apparated back to her office at Hogwarts. She felt good not just because she helped someone who needed it, but because she felt she'd headed off problems that would have arisen in the future. Lives were not to be lost, those who would have felt much pain and suffering and heartache were saved from that. Just so many reasons, but most of all was Draco's appreciation for the love and help he had received from someone he felt would have been the last to have wanted to extend him a helping hand.

Back at the Castle, Lily just walked around the hallways, mixing in amongst the students. This she enjoyed. She did not want to appear to be 'unapproachable' and stay in her office too much. The students were her responsibility, so in order to fulfill that responsibility she had to be with them.

Walking down the hall, many students saw her and complimented her. Lily kept her 'eyes and ears' opened for that small bit of unease, that part that caused problems.

While her son and Ginny were on their Honeymoon, Lily stayed busy at school, tending to the many daily problems that arose amongst the faculty and students, pertaining to logistics and the many meetings. Professor McGonagall assisted her, as she did when Headmaster Dumbledore was here. Minerva was very comfortable around her, Lily could feel it. And appreciate it also.

Lily wandered down to the kitchens so she could visit her beloved elves. They were the ones who truly kept the castle running, clean and in general working order. Lily was truly amazed at the pace they kept and all without interfering with each other.

Lily walked into the kitchen. It was just before lunch and there, as Lily stood just inside the doorway, all she could see were elves everywhere, just everywhere.

Suddenly, all movement stopped !

They all looked up and saw their beloved Headmistress.

Dobby walked over to Lily, bowing his head before her. "Headmistress Lily Potter, we are all greatly pleased to have you with us. How can we be of assistance?" Dobby looked up at Lily, his great big eyes seemingly smiling.

"Nothing specific, Dobby, I just wanted to come down here and visit with all of you. Is there anything you need? Any supplies I can get for you?"

"Oh, Headmistress, you do us great honor by being with us. We don't need anything at all. Lunch is almost ready."

Lily stooped down to Dobby's level, resting her arms on her knees and looking directly at him and every once in a while, looked at the rest of the elves, complimented him, and the rest. "Dobby, I just wanted to let you know, and the rest of you, that you all do a great job here. This castle could not really run without your help. I just can't tell you enough how much I appreciate all you do, each and everyone of you."

Dobby's great eyes began tearing up, his lower lip started quivering and he began to cry – Lily could feel the happiness just radiating off of him in great waves. From all the elves. They'd not been really complimented like that in so long they felt that they'd not deserved it.

Lily reached out and put her arms around Dobby and there, in the kitchen in front of all of the elves of Hogwarts, she hugged him and just held him and kissed him on his head.

"Dobby, don't cry now, please, none of you. All will be well with all of you now. Understand?"

Dobby hesitantly looked up, "Dobby understands, Lily Potter. And, Dobby thanks you. All of us elves thanks you. You're the best House any of us have ever served."

"Why, thank you, Dobby, I do thank all of you. Each and everyone of you." Lily appreciated them and their honesty and affection.

"Dobby, there's something I wish to do for you, a specific job, well two of them actually."

Dobby just looked up at Lily, smiling.

"Dobby, if there is anything you need to order for the castle, any supplies, food, material, whatever it may be that you feel that would be helpful in doing your job, I want to give to you the authority to go into either Hogsmead or Diagon Alley and get it."

"Oh, Lily Potter, you do Dobby a very great honor in this. Thank you, thank you so much."

"Also, Dobby, Every week I have a staff meeting of all the faculty, staff, and I want you to be there to represent the elves."

Dobby was speechless.

He just nodded his head and cried silently to himself, his happiness was overwhelming him. He held his head in his hands and just cried, and Lily again held him comforting him. "Dobby, you've earned this job, all of you have. I do trust you all."

"Headmistress, never has Dobby been treated as well as you have treated Dobby. You come down here and talk with us, hug us, and give us authority. We will always love you Lily Potter. You will be, indeed, the greatest Headmistress that Hogwarts has ever had."

"Oh, Dobby, thank you, thank you and bless you forever for that kindness."

Lily slowly got up keeping her hands on Dobby's shoulders rubbing his shoulders affectionately.

"I'll let you know when the next staff meeting is. There will be changes made, slowly, but they will be made. And, it'll all be for the best. I've got to go now. Oh, Thank you, in advance, for the lunch. I am a bit hungry."

Dobby looked up at Lily as another Elf ran up and gave Lily a sandwich that Lily gratefully accepted and acknowledged.

Lily left the kitchens and slowly walked upstairs to the main hall, eating as she went. As she walked down the halls, the students couldn't help but see her, and noticed she was eating a sandwich. Some smiled, but they ALL knew where she'd been. It was common knowledge that the elves would give anyone something to eat if they came to the kitchens.

As Lily was walking down one of the halls, classes were letting out and the halls were packed with students. They were all dressed in their customary black robes with the exception of Lily who was dressed in her white robes. She stood out like the sun shinning in a night sky, she could be seen from anywhere.

And, Lily liked that.

A tug was felt on her sleeve. Lily looked and saw Rachel smiling and obviously very happy. "Hi, Rachel, how are you?" Lily asked.

"Doing very well. I've been thinking of all you told me during our last visit to the Burrow. I wanted you to know that I dearly appreciate your kindness and friendship you've shown me. The time you've spend with me, well, I needed it." Rachel looked away for a bit, at a lost for words and added " I also needed your family, too." Rachel looked away from Lily not able to fully admit to what she just acknowledged. Lily took up the slack and placed her hand on Rachel's' shoulder as they continued walking to the Great Hall and Lunch. "Rachel, I fully understand how you feel. You've no need to apologize for anything."

"But, Headmistress, you've given me so much of yourself. I can never fully repay you for all that."

Lily stopped walking in the crowded hall way, students giving them both a wide berth and placing both of her hands on Rachel's' shoulders. "Rachel, one thing I've learned is that we all have talents. Some more than others, but these talents are given to us so that we can use them to help others. They are not to be used for personal gain when there is someone who is not in a position to reciprocate equally. Doing a job, helping others of our brothers and sisters especially when they so much need help, well, just doing that job is itself it's own reward. The good feeling we get by helping others' will stay with us for the rest of our lives, long after all the galleons have been long spent and gone." Lily looked directly into Rachel's' eyes.

Rachel stood there in the Hallway, feeling Lily looking at her, seemingly deep into her very soul. She heard and understood what Lily said and it stuck with her.

"Do you understand now, Rachel?" Lily asked.

For one of the very few times, Rachel understood. Really understood just what motivated Lily, at least part of that motivation. "Yes, Headmistress, I understand, I think I do. Let me think on it."

"Good. Like I've said before, come see me anytime. My door and my family will always be open to you. That's why I'm here." Lily put one arm around Rachel's shoulder as they continued walking down the Hallway.

"Lily, I've got a question. It's more of an observation, though." Rachel spoke up hesitantly while walking with Lily.

"What is it?"

"Well, I've been thinking of our conversation we had back in the garden at the Burrow, about, well, the future as you described it, and, well, I was thinking while I was in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class, have you thought of having a sort of class just the opposite? One that doesn't emphasize the 'dark' part, but instead emphasizes the 'light' side? I don't know how to put it or even what that class would teach. Maybe the good magic that you use, but certainly it'd have to include something else beyond magic, something deeper that affects us all. Maybe this is an incomplete idea. It's just something that I've been thinking on. Maybe some Muggles that Mr. Weasley, the Minister of Magic, knows, could help."

Lily stopped walking and turned to look, no, STARE, directly at Rachel.

Lily was Thinking, wheels of thoughts were turning in her mind as her eyes looked all around Rachel's face, seemingly unfocused.

And she smiled such a radiant smile that came from within herself that her Inner Light of Grace that was given her by Father suddenly radiated outward. Lily just stood there – like a beacon in the night – radiating such a brilliant white light that touched, engulfed all who stood around her! This was her reaction when someone touched something deep within her.

"Rachel, what a great idea! I've been wanting to do something like that but I just didn't know how to start it or what to call it or even how to proceed. But, the idea alone that you came up with! It's working, it truly is working!" Lily was all smiles. All the students around them suddenly stopped walking and stood and looked at their Headmistress and one of their own fellow students to whom Lily was talking with. Many of them, some, the first years, heard of Lily and only witnessed Lily only that one time previously at the start of the school year, but, now, up close seeing her like this touched each and everyone of them. Even the resident Ghosts.

"Rachel, let me work on your idea some and I'll try to get some more input and we'll see what we can come up with."

"Really? You think my idea has merit?"

"Yes, Rachel, I do, but I want to do lots of background work on this first. People's perceptions will have to be considered. I don't want to alienate anyone"

"Thanks, Headmistress. I think I understand what you mean by helping others and that good feeling that comes from helping others."

They both walked to the Great Hall and to Lunch.


	38. Chapter 38

**Ministry For Magic**

Arthur Weasley was in his office at the Ministry, conducting meetings with his different department heads and just in general keeping the Ministry's work flowing easily along. His job was the Rudder of the ship of state. His was to guide everyone along on the proper path and heading. He was not able to do this job alone, everyone was needed. Of course, there were times when problems arose that required his attention immediately, some of these problems were of the type that required the use of applied law, courts, the talks with other jurisdictions in other nations, and then, there were the times that that which required his attention were, shall we say, relaxing.

It was the latter choice that was walking into his office that one eventful day embodied in the personage of one Lily Potter. His Daughter in Law, the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Mother of The Boy Who Lived.

"Is the Minister available?" Lily quietly asked his receptionist. Lily had learned long ago that she need not identify herself to anyone.

Everyone knew her.

Everyone.

"Yes, but he's in a meeting, but wait one moment while I inform him that you're here."

"Oh, please, don't bother him; I can wait till another time."

"It'll be ok, Lily, Arthur's in one of those meetings that he doesn't like and wants to get out of and he'd be most pleased to have you here. Besides, Lily, he's said so much about you. Every time your name comes up, his entire demeanor changes, he's all smiles and happy. All it takes to brighten his day is for someone to mention 'I wonder what Lily would do?' He's given me a standing order that anytime you should come in to let him know immediately. Hold on, I'll be just a minute."

She went into his office and quietly whispered into Arthur's ear that Lily was here to see him. The expression on his faced visibly cheered him up.

"I'm sorry to have to interrupt this important meeting, but I do have some one outside waiting for me on a very urgent matter. We'll reconvene this meeting tomorrow morning." With that said, the meeting broke up and everyone left, giving Arthur some breathing room and a time to relax.

Lily walked in, all smiles. Arthur was her father in law and saw him every night, but she was always glad to see him anytime. 'I guess, it's because he's such a cheerful soul.' Lily thought to herself.

"Lily, it's so nice to have you here in my office during the day. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, just a small matter at school. I've come to ask you for your advice, your council. I was at school just now, in the hallways with the students when one of them, Rachel, was talking with me and during our conversation suggested a course, something like the Defense Against the Dark Arts, but which emphasized some of my own teachings and ways of doing things. It'd have to work around helping others, working from the 'inside' of them. I've not completely though out all of the details, but she did mention your name and that you'd be most helpful, what with your contacts in the Muggle World."

"Well, Lily, I do have quite a number of contacts in the Muggle world, no surprise there, but what exactly is it you're looking for?" Arthur asked. His interest was peaked at this seemingly innocent question or rather, statement, so he listened closely.

"We in the Magical World we are all the same, basically, and when you bring up Muggles, and look closely at them the way you'd look at us, well, the similarities are even more striking. Now that we've all got some breathing space and some relatively freedom from worry, I do think it's time for us to start learning how to get along with one another, to help each other. Some of what I've mentioned at home." Lily was nervous because she kinda had an idea of what she wanted to say but didn't take the time to put it all down into words. Lily got up and started pacing.

Arthur recognized the symptoms and just gave Lily some space. This was extremely important to her and he did not want to offend her by rushing her. So, he just sat back and let her talk, taking her time.

As Arthur let Lily think, he sat back in his chair and just watched her, the most amazing woman he'd ever met. Here in his office was the Headmistress of Hogwarts, and the Mother of The Boy Who Lived, and the only person he knew of who'd talked to Father, in person! He felt so fortunate, as he mused to himself.

"There's so much I want to teach my students, so much about me, and what I'd like to see them try to do. Co-operation, faith, hope, helping others, just being friendly to the Muggles. Oh, Arthur, this last part is so important to me, to all of us.

The students all sat at their desks looking at Lily. Some were still coming into the classroom while talking and when they all saw Who was there, at the head of the classroom, all conversation stopped. The seats filled up quickly and for the first time, there was no other talking nor whispering in class.

"Good morning, class. I suppose by now you all know who I am, but maybe you are a little bit unsure about this course." Lily began. She was walking around in the classroom, talking gently and easily to her students, wanting them to be at ease first.

"This class will be quite different from Defense Against the Dark Arts. I've felt for a long time, since the downfall of Voldemort, and the capturing of all of his Death Eaters, that a class of this type was needed. All of you are the fortunate ones because you're the first to learn from it and you'll have the opportunity to provide some recommendations that may be followed by future classes. Now, do you have any questions?"

One student held up a hand. "Will you be teaching us?"

Lily smiled and answered "Yes, I will be your professor here for the entire course. For the first year the same material will be taught to all years. This is because there is so much that I have to begin somewhere. Only during the second year will I be starting to teach slightly different material to each years', for the first years it will be rather basic and getting progressively more difficult as you reach your seventh, and final, year."

"Which brings me to another area. Changes in your basic education for which this very course will be a core requirement along with Charms, Potions and Transfigurations. Eventually, each one of you will go out on work related courses. You will be matched up with a witch or wizard who operates a company and you will work for them for one year. It will be a work study program. In the beginning, it will be mainly for seventh years, but I'm thinking of offering it to sixth years eventually. You'll have to work according to the employers' rules, write parchments on what you're doing, learning, how you're applying each of the FOUR main areas of your education. Also, there'll be no slacking off, no playing, nor getting out of work. Should ANY of you do this, you may REST ASSURED I'll KNOW about it and if need be, I'll locate you and bring you straight back here to talk with your parents – immediately. If you want to get a good job after you finish school, this is a grand opportunity to do it, to prove that you have what it takes. I can open many doors for you that you may not be able to open for yourself after graduation. So, please, take advantage of it."

Lily turned back to her class and briefly added: "And, please, don't let me down. I'll do all I can to help each one of you. Whatever it takes."

"Professor?" a student held up her hand timidly.

"Yes? You have a question?" Lily asked happily.

"I'd like to talk with you about this work study after class."

"Ok, I'll wait for you after class is over and we'll talk."

Lily resumed her class. She began with what she considered her basics and talked, demonstrating to them what she was trying to accomplish. This was her way of showing them the true potential of this one class, of developing each one of them and helping them to achieve their dreams and goals and one day, they could return to Hogwarts and be the very example that Lily is trying to produce here. Maybe, they, too, could even teach this same course, but under her direct guidance. When Lily said this she looked directly into the eyes of a particular witch, looked directly into her mind, her thoughts and in that moment, there was instilled a motivation in that students' desire to do all she could to help Lily, for she had been helped by her and been privileged to know much more than any others had ever been told.

That student, that Magical Being, was Rachel.

Time passed. Generations, as a matter of fact.

Life went on at Hogwarts. The new class that Lily started had met with all her expectations and then some. Of course, it was slow to start, considering the background of the students that Lily had to work with and that they'd all known hardships, Dark Arts, Death Eaters. But as time progressed, new generations of students came on the scene and gradually the darker side of the Magical World had passed into history.

Lily saw this and understood it. For this she was immensely grateful for it posed fewer problems for her and the Ministry to cope with. So, finally, Lily had made an impact upon her world that was noticed. Some of her students had returned to teach the new class, but there was one who remained.

The student was Rachel.

Lily had been true to her word. She had taken in Rachel as one of her own, taught her individual lessons that far exceeded what she'd normally teach her classes. Rachel had gone out into the World, both Magical and Muggle. There, in both worlds, she'd learned, earned many degrees and had contacts in both that brought on the admiration of the Minister of Magic – Arthur Weasley.

Rachel finally found a home at Hogwarts and settled down to teach 'Lily's course' as it had been called by the students over the many generations. The effect of it was that the Muggle World had been infiltrated by many of the Magical Beings who yearned, like Lily, Arthur and Rachel, to know all about them. One of the biggest effects was the term 'mudblood' had not been used in so many generations that it had not only fallen out of disuse but almost forgotten, except by some families, but they'd kept that to themselves for fear of ridicule.

Rachel had taught at Hogwarts for many years. She had married and had many children, daughters and grand daughters who'd been named after Lily. Rachel taught Lily's course for her entire teaching career, showing others of her kind how to integrate with the Muggle World, how to be kind, charitable, and all the other traits that Lily wanted demonstrated and integrated into each of her people.

Rachel had grown old over this time, but Lily had not. Lily still appeared to be that forever young 18 year old girl who'd just given birth to Harry, yet in actuality she was much older, yet her true life span was just starting. Rachel, as elderly as she appeared to be still held in awe her Mentor and 'Mum' despite the physical age difference. Of all the faculty at school, Lily was closest to Hagrid and Rachel and Dobby.

Rachel wanted to remain normal as everyone else, growing up and growing old along with the rest of her kind. As Much as she loved Lily and respected her, still deep inside her heart she wanted to be with her own natural Mum. So, she aged with grace and ease and love in her heart. These were the very qualities that Lily was so much trying to instill in her people.

For many years it'd be a regular sight for the students to see Lily and Rachel walking down the hallways together, arm in arm talking about classes, friends, feelings and Lily sharing experiences and advice that Rachel gladly and warmly accepted and needed. One of the positive aspects of this friendship and closeness was that the Students admired Rachel as their professor. It was due to Lily's influence.

As the years wore on for Rachel, she became the Head of Gryffindor House, taking the place of Minerva McGonagall who'd held that post for many generations. Rachel had indeed turned out to be like her but shared the many qualities that were attributed to Lily.

This observation was not lost on Lily.

_ The Visitor – or - A Prophecy Fulfilled_

Somewhere, near Hogwarts, on a lonely stretch of road that headed to Hogsmead, there suddenly appeared a man, a young man. He was dressed as all normal wizards dress with no outstanding quality about him, nothing unusual to make him stand out from the ordinary young wizard. He was headed into town to locate someone. A very special someone whom he was told would be expecting him.

It'd been a millennium since he'd last been here.

Whether or not his identity would be known, he didn't know. But this was his last chance to start making amends. Trust is the first item on his itinerary.

He had no walking stick for support. He was young and fairly agile so onward he walked into the small Wizarding village. It was summertime, so the school was not in session. This was good for him, that way no one would wonder why he was out of school. As he walked onward, he just looked around at all the features that surrounded him. Seeing the natural beauty of the area surprised him. It was something that, before, he never took notice of. Now, now he did. And he liked what he saw.

'So much time has been wasted in the past,' he thought, 'but not anymore, not anymore. This time, I'll make every day count for something good. I don't know how, but I will'. So, onward he continued walking.

He came into the town and saw others there, going about their business. He looked upwards, slightly, and saw the great castle. It dominated the town's skyline so that it's location would not have to be asked. The young man continued walking towards it and found the gates to the castle open. Here, he hesitated. Once he crossed these gates, he was committed. She would immediately know that he was here. In his mind, there was no doubt. He had to go in, for if he did not, he'd be breaking one of the absolute rules that were set down for him. Penalties for him were immediate, and as far as he knew, permanent. That, he didn't want to face, so he looked at the task he was here to do. It wasn't so difficult. Any first year could do it without hesitation, but for him, it was a monumental task of such proportions that he could barely conceive of completing, let alone starting with the idea that he could successfully complete it.

He was, in short, scared.

An emotion that had never crossed him in his life since meeting her that eventful day.

Never, never had he met anyone like her. But here he stopped thinking like that and remembered that she was just like the people he'd just left. They told him that she was just like they were: Kind, considerate, charitable, forgiving. So, he did what he had to do to complete his mission: Slowly, ever so slowly, he placed one foot just inside the gates onto the Grounds of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardy and continued his way up the road towards the Great Castle.

Inside, Lily was at her desk, in her office, finishing her paperwork when an impression of staggering proportions came to her!

She had a visitor. And not just any visitor.

He was here!

On the grounds of the school!

She'd been expecting him, but THAT was one thing. To actually have to meet him, again, was quite another. Her emotions were running the gamut from joy to rage to immediate protection of all she knew and loved. But, she slowly calmed down and made a statement to someone whom she knew was always there with her, watching, listening, observing her progress. None she worked with could feel His presence as strongly but her. None, that is, in the Magical World, BUT, there was that one exception and he was a Muggle. That had been so long ago, almost a millennium, but she fondly remembered him. She smiled to herself and her memories of him calmed her down. She was no longer afraid of what she was going to do now. Promises were given, were made, jobs had to be done, and she knew all would be ok in the end. She didn't have to worry. The worry, if any was already taken care of, she didn't have to do that.

Slowly, Lily, got to her feet and walked over to the windows and looked out across the spacious grounds and saw the visitor approaching. She just looked out at him and watched his progress.

'He looks so different now, just like one of my 6th or 7th year students.' Lily mused to herself. She smiled slightly and her heart was filled with much compassion for him. She knew his background, all of it, and she was very much amazed by how he'd chosen this path in his life. Not many in his circumstances would, or have, chosen this way, but he had. She knew of the many obstacles he'd already had to face just to get this far. Just the simple act of walking up this very road to this castle took enormous undertaking of admitting your errors of past mistakes and wanting to do much better. She'd help him every step of the way from now on. That, was part of her job. Of course, she'd have to have some help. She knew where she'd get that from, not that it'd be easy, but, still, she knew, in the end she'd get the help she would so desperately need for him.

Of her many titles, that indicated her accomplishments, another would be added: Advocate.

Lily had been given this title due to her work, but with this last one, she was to be an advocate for someone most least expected by absolutely everyone in her world. She was to learn just how difficult being an Advocate truly is, and the joy that was to go with it.

_**Lily's Offer to Hagrid**_

She'd been doing that for a long, long time now and she'd been very successful. Her people had changed since the days when she'd first been here as Headmistress. Today, no one in the Magical World could be found could even recall, or remember anyone else being here as the Head of this School, she'd been here that long. The notable exception to that were her family – and of course, one other exception for whom Lily had gone to her Father and pleaded. That exception could be succinctly noted in her son's summation at the end of his 2nd year when standing in the Great Hall at Suppertime: 'It'd not be Hogwarts without you, Hagrid.'

Lily remembered that time fondly:

"_Hagrid, how are you this lovely morning?" Lily walked out to his hut where he stayed. She'd noticed that he was getting around slower and slower recently. He'd been with them for a very long time. Of course, being a half giant gave him a longer life span, still he was mortal and now, recently, Hagrid was feeling every bit of his long life. _

"_Oh, 'ello, Lily. It's so good to see ye'. I'd been thinking o' ye. Been wanting to talk wit' ye." Hagrid invited her in and he went to sit down in his comfortable chair beside the fireplace. _

_Lily could see that Hagrid was hurting, painfully hurting. She saw him just sitting there and trying to catch his breath. He was a brave man. He was of the house of Gryffindor and he'd never shown any other way than courage in the face of great obstacles. But here was one obstacle that he knew, deep down, that he'd have to face alone, he knew that he'd eventually fall and succumb to it: death._

_But not if Lily could intervene for him. She'd gone to her Father for a special request. _

_Lily had watched Hagrid's progress for many years now, watched him becoming slower in his movements and how he carried out his tasks. He never complained, not even to himself. He just took what came his way as his portion in life and felt very grateful for what he had. Lily knew this because she delved into his mind and looked into his great heart and saw nothing but love and acceptance of others at face value. There, she saw no guile, no envy, nor hatred. Lily sat there remembering all those lovely memories of such a sweet man as who was sitting here before her. _

_So, she went to her Father, on her knees, begging and pleading for him not as IF he was one of her family, but by the fact that she, Lily, considered him one of her family. The request she'd made for him, on his behalf was granted unto her, but, only if Hagrid wanted it. It could not be forced upon him, for doing so would violate his Free Agency. So, here she was, she was about to make Hagrid an offer for him to consider, one not to be taken lightly. He'd have the rest of his natural, mortal life to consider it whether or not to accept it or reject it. _

"_Hagrid, I've been wanting to talk with you. I've got something for you, or rather, I'm here to make an offer to you. You need not accept it today, unless you want to. You can think about it for the rest of your natural life whether or not to accept it. Whatever you decide, just come to me and tell me. When you tell me, it will take effect immediately." _

_Hagrid looked at Lily with a surprise on his great face. "Ye mean ye hav' a surprise fer me? Why, it's not even' me birthday and all of that. But, coming from you, Lily, I know I'll love it and appreciate it forever." Hagrid winced in pain some and it caught his breath so much that he couldn't breath. A change came over Hagrid, for he looked at Lily and as he did so, great tears came out of his loving eyes and rolled down onto his face and bushy beard. "Lily, I got something to tell ye'. Ye've known that I've no family, of course, 'cepting for who's I know here at Hogwarts. I've been here since I've been in me first year and all. If it weren't fer Dumbledore, great man that he is, and of ye too, I don't know what would have become o' me." Hagrid stopped talking for a while, and just looked at Lily, his lower lip trembling. He was trying to say something, but here, now, for the first time, his courage slipped. He turned his head to look into the fireplace, watching the fire. _

_Lily got up and walked over to him placing her arm onto his shoulder and rubbed his back and shoulder gently. "Hagrid, look at me." Lily said gently. Hagrid turned his head and looked at her, timidly. "you've known me since my first year here and comforted me when I came here after I was called a 'mudblood', you said I was the best witch and that there was no spell that I couldn't do. You bolstered my courage and gave me love and friendship in abundance. I know your pain that you suffer. You know that of all the people in our world that James and I are the most different and unique. You know why that is. You've seen what I can do and you've seen the compassion and love I've given to everyone who crosses my path. Even those who least deserve it."_

_Hagrid continued looking at Lily, still silent. He was a man of few words but much work and action. "Thank ye, Lily, but I don't deserve all that from ye. Ye just see me differently than most folks do." _

"_Hagrid, I'm here to give you a gift. One that'll relieve your physical suffering. It's not a magical gift, but a spiritual one. It'll heal you completely, thoroughly. But, I can only give it to you IF you really want it. I can't force it upon you. Oh, Hagrid, I've seen just how much you've been suffering for a long time now and today, I've come to help you. I've asked Father, for you, for this same gift that he's given me and my family, to be given to you. Hagrid, it is the greatest of Fathers' Gifts. You'll be as we are. You are the only one outside our immediate family to be as we are. You won't be entirely as I __and James are, but you'll be as the rest of the Weasley's are, you'll never be sick, you'll never grow old physically, and you'll never die. You'll be young again with all the joys of your youth that goes with it." _

_Hagrid sat there, stunned. Of all the gifts that he thought he'd get, this one, he didn't even think of imagining. _

"_Lily, you mean that it's like one of those potions that Professor Snape used to brew up that'd prevent ye from dieing or like the Phoenix tears?" _

"_No, it's a gift from Father, it's not of this world. It can't be forced upon you. You have to accept it with your own free will. _But, Hagrid, remember: nothing is free. There is a price. That price is not anything to fear, nothing Dark, instead you'll have to work with me, doing what Father asks of you."

_Lily looked into Hagrid's eyes, his tear filled eyes, and into his mind, his soul and saw friendliness, and compassion. She'd chosen right. She smiled at him and hugged him. _

"_Why me, Lily, why me?" _

"_Because of what's in your heart, Hagrid. Father sees what's there, and so do I. You've nothing to fear from me nor Father, Hagrid. Just keep on doing what you've been doing, just being who you are and being kind to others. That's all you have to do in return. Hagrid, you'll be with me and my family forever. You didn't think you had a family, well you've got one now. We're all one great big happy family. And We all love you dearly. I've talked about this with my family and they've agreed, as I knew they would." _

_Hagrid just sat there, speechless. He reached over to Lily and his hand started to shake. He started to cry and just couldn't help himself. Lily got a handkerchief and dabbed his eyes some. _

"_That's ok, Hagrid, that's ok. All will be well with you, and that's a promise that will not be broken." _

"_Thank ye, Lily, thank ye so much. I just don't know what to say, but, but, I'll take ye gift and be one of ye family." Looking at her, he added: "Will I feel anymore pain?" _

"_No more physical pain. Just rest here for the rest of the day and when you get up in the morning, you'll be a new man. Come see me then and we'll eat breakfast together in the Great Hall - together. I'd like that. Oh, and if you can, come have supper with me this evening in the Great Hall, I'll have your chair sitting beside me, where it should be from now on. If you feel you can't make it, I'll personally bring supper down here myself for you. I want you to take good care of yourself." _

"_I'll be there tonight for supper, I'll make it, if ye feel that strongly. And Lily, I'll always be here for ye. I'll always do what ye ask of me. I just can't repay ye for the kindness ye've shown me."_

"_I've been repaid already, just by being here, and being a Mum to my son." Lily reached over to Hagrid and kissed him on his forehead, letting her hand, her delicate fingers linger just a moment longer on his gentle face. He was looking up at her, apprehensively, but still smiling. His eyes were still moist. _

_Lily walked out of his home and went back up to the castle. Hagrid watched her leave from his doorway and closed the door after she disappeared out of sight. He did as she asked him and went to bed till supper time. _

_Tomorrow would be the start of a new chapter in his life. The Grandest of Chapters yet. _

**Back to the Present**

Lily stood there at the window and remembered that fateful day with Hagrid, with Love and affection. Time to move on now, and she left to go down to the Great Doors to receive her visitor.

Lily needed her family. This job was akin to making a very long voyage, so she needed someone to talk with that would be with her, someone in the 'here and now' and she'd chosen wisely.

Many thoughts went through her mind while watching her visitor walk up that long road to the Castle, many thoughts.

Time for me to receive my visitor. So, She left to go downstairs.

There at the Great Doors that lead out of the Castle Lily stood waiting for her visitor. No one else was about, and for this first meeting, Lily was grateful.

"Hello, Tom. I see you made it here. Did you have any trouble getting here?"

Tom Stopped, hesitant at even speaking to her. He was afraid he'd say or do something wrong and even that he couldn't afford to do. So, he just hung his head down and mumbled out "No trouble, thank you."

A feeling of compassion for Tom came over Lily immediately. She knew wendst it came, it's source. "Tom, look up at me, please." Lily reached out to him taking his hand in hers, gently.

Tom looked up at her, slowly, hesitantly. He was starting to shake, the tremors evident in his hand that Lily now held.

Lily could feel it. Even a Muggle could see how afraid Tom was.

"Tom, you've no reason to fear me. I'm not here to hurt you or embarrass you in any way. I'm here to help you every step of the way. It'll take a long time, which we've got. We also have some work for you to do. It'll all be within your capabilities. There'll be no pressure on you, just remember the basic rules that Father gave you and all will be well."

Tom looked up at Lily and for the first time since he arrived here, he felt a small bit of hope within his heart. He began to smile, just a little.

Lily still had hold of his hand and said to him: "Come inside with me to my office. I'll call Dobby, the house elf and see that he places you in a room of your very own and gets you something to eat and drink. You'll need to rest some."

Looking at her, very unsure of himself, "Are you sure it's ok for me to even be with you – here?"

"Yes, Tom. It's different now than it was previously, things have changed some but I'll always be here to help. We still teach our young students the basic principles of their inherent Magical abilities. So, come, walk with me. Lets get to know one another better."

Lily lead Tom through the Castle upstairs to her office, past the Gargoyles up the winding staircase and into her office.

"Have a seat, Tom, please, make yourself comfortable."

Lily went to her desk and sat down. "To begin with, I'm the only one here who knows who you are and that you've returned. My family are the only ones who'll know you and remember you. I've got to talk with them. I've been talking with them for some time now, preparing them for who I referred to as a 'visitor' although I've never told them nor anyone else who that visitor is, being you, of course. They are sensitive people, and I have to walk gently with them, especially my son, Harry and his wife, Ginny."

Lily got up from her desk and walked around it and leaned against the front of her desk, being a little nearer to Tom. "Harry is one I can work with. He listens to me, he understands and loves me dearly. They all do, but not like Harry. I guess its that Mother-Son relationship that helps."

Lily stopped talking for a while and just looked away and gathered her thoughts, gently, about the next topic of her conversation with her visitor.

Hesitantly, Lily began again. "Ginny is the one I'm truly worried about. She has courage, magnificent courage in the face of any adversity. But, she, like us all has her breaking point, although it's way far and above that which the rest of us face. For these past thousand years, she's never mentioned her first year or her troubles, and that's what worries me. We – our family – can handle her, but it's going to take time. I just don't want her to break down completely. She has to be comfortable first. That'll be my job to initiate it, to get that part started."

"If she's that fragile, maybe I should just not do this. Maybe you can think of another way, keep my identity just between you and I? I don't want to hurt anyone ever again. It's not worth it." Tom hung his head down and whispered to himself: "I'm not worth it anymore."

Lily went over to Tom, and bending down, took his hands in hers, both of them. "Tom, look up at me." He hesitated. "Look at me, Tom. Please, please." Tom gradually looked up at Lily.

"Tom, You have that spark of humanity still in you. Father wants you back and I do to. You have much abilities, great abilities that you can share with the rest of us, with my students who are just aching to be taught by someone who truly knows his abilities. AND, who knows his limits."

Tom looked at Lily, surprised at what she said, and intimidated: Teaching? Him? Not even Dumbledore wanted him here and now he's hearing this young lady possibly making an offer to him – somehow? These thoughts raced through his mind. He was so fragile now. For good reason.

"I see I've reached you!" Lily said to Tom. She was happy she'd got to a part of him that responded positively. Lily held tightly onto that part. She'll consider it and work with it for this coming school term. Somehow. Maybe. Wheels were turning in her mind on how to use this great resource that sat in her office.

"Dobby," Lily asked, out loud, seemingly to herself as she was standing at her desk.

A small 'pop' was heard in front of her and there stood a small elf – rather elderly, bent with extreme old age for an elf, but still rather spry.

"Lily Potter, how may I help you?" asked Dobby.

"Dobby, this wizard is Tom, and I'd like for you to take him to one of our guest rooms. Get him something to eat and generally wait on him until I get back. I'll be several hours at the Burrow."

"Yes, Lily Potter, I will carry out your request." With that said, Dobby took Tom out of Lily's office and lead him to the Guest Rooms.

Lily just stood there in her office, thinking. She knew what she must do, but was hesitant because of the reactions of the people. Only a bare handful knew who he was, but that was enough to offset her plans if his identity ever got out prematurely.

"I really need my family now, more than I've ever needed them. I just hope they'll help me." Lily thought to herself. She did not want to voice her concern; even to herself for fear that she'd be overheard.

Lily went to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder and said "the Burrow" and after the blue magical flames died down, asked for Molly.

"Molly, are you there?" Lily asked.

A few seconds later, a voice was heard:

"Yes, Lily, I'm here," Molly responded.

"I've a big favor to ask of you: Would you call the rest of the family and tell them I'd like to have an emergency family meeting now, at the Burrow?"

"Yes, of course, Lily. Shall I tell them anything else?" Molly asked.

"Just say, it's very important; Oh, and be sure Ginny is there. I'll see that Harry is there also. I can't stress the importance that these two be there, as well as you, Mum."

Molly was taken aback for a few seconds. Never had she been called "Mum" by Lily in this fashion – while she was at the school.

"I'll be sure to contact all of them then," Molly said.

"Thanks Mum." Lily said, "Oh, and Mum – I love you- very much."

Molly stood back after the floo connection was closed and just thought about what Lily had to say. In the back of her mind a familiar connection was being made, faintly, but it was there. She just couldn't make it out, not yet, but it was a signal, a warning, that something important was coming up, something a long time in planning, yet, she just couldn't place it.

She reopened the floo connection and contacted Arthur and told him about Lily's request. He then contacted Percy, here in the Ministry, and Bill at Gringotts. Then he contacted the Twins in their stores, in Diagon Alley and Hogsmead.

They got back home, all of them when one of the Twins mentioned why the meeting and the other twin jokingly mentioned it must not be Voldemort because he's not here anymore.

Then it clicked in Molly's mind!

"Oh, No, not now!" Molly said more to herself than out loud, yet, all heads turned to her.

Something was up.

"What's wrong, Mum?" asked Bill, the eldest son.

Molly just sat there, shaking her head, a worried look crossed her features. "A long time ago, Lily told me, right here in this kitchen, she was standing here in this very spot, . . . ," Molly was starting to remember almost clearly. And Trembling!

"What?" All eyes were turned upon the family Matriarch. Worried.

"She told me, almost like a prophecy, but, but she said then, that sometime, in the far future, I'd have to make a decision, it'd be about doing something that I'd be capable of doing, something I've done many times, something that has been planned for me, yet not for me to fear. The entire Wizarding world would hinge on this very decision that I'd make." Tears were dropping from her eyes. She tried to dab them away as she turned her head away from the family so they wouldn't see how afraid she was.

"Do you know what it is?" Arthur asked.

"No, dear, I don't. But, knowing Lily, I guess we'll soon find out."

The twins looked at one another, perplexed. "Twin, what is it that Mum can do that would affect our entire world?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. I can't even hazard a guess, but it's something that she's done many times in the past." George replied.

"She's just our Mum, nothing that unusual about her. She just loves us, hugs us, and gets on our case when we get out of line, you know, the usual 'Mum' stuff she does that all Mums do." Fred replied.

James Looked at the twins, smiling. "The answer to your question is right there in front of you and you still don't see it. I guess it's because it's just so simple and plain. The answer is not complicated. Father uses the simplest of tools." James said to the perplexed twins.

"You KNOW what's going on?" one asked.

James just stood there contemplating his answer. He KNEW – he really knew but it wasn't his call to divulge this information. It was Lily's call.

"Yes, I know, but this is for Lily to say, she's got everything under control, she knows what she's doing, so don't be afraid. We're all in this together." James replied.

James went over to Molly, bent down on his knees and took her hands in his saying, "Mum, you've loved us all without hesitation, completely in every way. All Lily needs you to do is to use that same quality, your ability to Love others without hesitation, without fear. Love is the only tool you'll need. Of all the gifts that Father has given us, and that includes you is the gift you possess in great abundance: the Gift of Love. Use it without hesitation, without Fear and our world will rest so much easier. In a few moments, our World will be at a crossroads and it'll be up to you to decide which way EVERYONE goes: to War – complete Anarchary or Peace. It'll be your decision. Just remember the Lessons that Lily has taught: charity, love and especially Forgiveness. Mum, I'm begging you to make the right choice and that's the choice that Lily herself would make."

The rest of the family was standing around waiting for Lily to return, and in doing so, they heard James' conversation with their Mum. None of them could not even begin to fathom what it was that was just so urgent to cause one of their own, even James, the husband of their own much beloved Lily, to say such words of importance. Here was their Own Mum, about to make a decision that would affect their entire world. It didn't make sense.

Except for one small, slender red haired witch, and that was Ginny.

She just stopped and stared at James, hearing every word he said, and she immediately connected it with a premonition that she'd had almost a Millennium ago.

Fear gripped her heart, she'd sat down wrapping her arms around herself holding herself tightly with her eyes closed. She didn't say a word, for she knew, KNEW just what it was that was about to happen. Her worst fear was about to come true; Not just that, but it was about to take on mortal form and walk into her home – the LAST, the Absolute Final, Bastion of protection and comfort that she'd have. Ginny felt that her back was to the wall, with no where else left to turn. Ginny was forced to face her very WORST nightmare. Ginny felt that she was about to have to defend her very life in front of her very family – it was, she felt, a loosing battle.

She had no where else to go.

Silently, she began to cry to herself, hoping that no one would notice.

Molly looked at her husband with worry, concern painted all over her face. She just sat down, not knowing what else to do.

Lily closed the floo connection and sat back to rest, and to think. Was she proceeding in the proper directions? She knew that he needed help, love, and others' to show him concern, and her family could assist in that. Whether or not they would is a different matter.

Lily called for Dobby once more, and he came to her office. "Dobby, I'll be going to the Burrow now, to meet with my family; I'll be calling you over the Floo network shortly to bring our Visitor with you to the Burrow. Please, stay here, and wait for me to contact you." Lily was facing Dobby and starting to pace, but as she finished talking, she went back to Dobby and stooped down to be at eye level with him, her most faithful and beloved elf. "Dobby, this is perhaps the most important task I've ever assigned you. I'm depending on you very much to stay here, wait for me to contact you and if I ask, then bring our Visitor to the Burrow." Lily reached out and hugged Dobby with a long lingering hug, patted him on his back. "Thank you, Dobby, for your many years, centuries, of faithful service. Our Father has noted it and appreciates it."

A tear was falling gently from Dobby's Great Eyes, a smile beginning to form on his lips, but they were trembling. For the first time, Lily saw Dobby begin to cry, but it was from the happiness he had received from his service to her.

"Dobby has served you for many years and he appreciates that. You have given Dobby much, so much, and Dobby would gladly serve you forever. You are the best House Dobby has ever served. You have treated Dobby like an

equal, and for a wizard to do that for Dobby, I can only say "thank you!"

Lily nodded her head in return, understanding very much how he felt. She'd been there, before.


	39. Chapter 39

** The Family's Decision – and Ginny's Biggest Fear**

Lily was in the Burrow, pacing back and forth, very much worried over the consequences of this meeting. She'd not told a single soul about the purpose, for she had a good reason for seeing failure: People's memories.

Especially the people here.

Hopefully, all her centuries of work, of being an example will overcome all that.

Shaking her fiery red head in much worry and sadness, she continued to pace and wait for the rest of the family to arrive.

James came in to the living room, "Lily, everyone's here, it's time now. And don't worry. They're your family, they'll understand." James approached Lily from behind her since she was standing facing the fireplace. He gently wrapped his arms around her, lovingly, holding her. Lily could feel her husband's presence and what tension she had concerning the meeting, her fears, all seemed to melt. She relaxed in his arms. Lily let out a deep sigh of relief.

Lily, still standing, being held by James, turned her head slightly around to look at him said, "I know, darling, I know. But, still . . . ," She just stopped her statement and conceded it was time to talk to her family. She held James' hands in hers, patted them gently and released his hold upon her, turning and still holding him by one hand. "Please, James, come in with me, I need to hold you, I need your comforting presence."

James nodded his head in reassurance, followed her.

Lily went out to the kitchen and found all eyes upon her, smiling. They knew Lily would be here for a reason and that they trusted her, so what could be the problem?

Arthur spoke up first, "What is it, Lily? Why is the meeting rushed?"

"Oh, Arthur, I need you, each and everyone of you without exception." Lily started to pace, to walk back and forth in the kitchen. As she walked by each of her family, she reached out and touched them, lovingly.

"I don't know where to start except to explain some background and my reasons, then and only then will I make my request. But, make no mistake, my request will be great. It is not to be lightly taken, but the task itself is within your capabilities, I KNOW that."

"Lily, if what you ask of us is really that great a responsibility, then we all consider it a grand honor to do what it is you ask." Charlie was always one of her supporters who never hesitated at helping her.

"Thank you, Charlie, for speaking out positively. I really needed that support from you just now."

Lily was still pacing, gathering her thoughts, and holding onto her hands. The worry was definitely on her small, slender shoulders, and it showed.

"Also," she resumed, "there is nothing, and I repeat NOTHING to fear." She turned to her son, and looking at him directly into her own emerald green eyes, tears starting to brim forth uncontrollably, "OH, oh, I just can't, I can't ask this of you, I can't!" She fell down to her knees, resting her head on someone's lap, whom, she didn't know, for it didn't matter. There, in front of all her family, Lily Evans Potter, the Mother of the Boy Who Lived - the woman on whom Grace had been given from her Father, the woman who had single handedly, while VERY much pregnant, held off the very demons from the Pit with no fear in her heart - cried out her heart uncontrollably. She was very afraid of asking too much of her family, and this request was way over the top at being too much – or so she felt.

Hands reached out, loving, gentle hands caressed her head and shoulders, and back. She knew their touch and appreciated it. Her heart, once full of fear over asking the seemingly impossible, was softened by her families' tender touch.

"What is it Lily? What is the task you ask of us? You've given us so much, how could we even consider turning you down?" One of her brothers asked.

Lily raised up her head, looking at them all, told them: "Because I ask of you, of this loving family and home, to take in a person and show love, to demonstrate love and forgiveness unfeigned and without reservation in your hearts."

The family was taken aback, perplexion written all over their expressions, for they didn't understand her request, even put that simply.

Molly just looked up at James, virtual surprise written all over her face. James just looked back at her, not saying a word, but instead, smiling, and nodding his head as if in answer to her unspoken question.

The entire family saw the brief communication between James and Molly and each wondered what had just transpired.

"But, Lily, if that's all, that's no problem, we've done that before. What's the problem now? We don't understand."

"Molly, remember how you took in Harry, the first time? Remember how you loved him, fussed over him, gave him hand knitted sweaters for Christmas, and worried so much about him?"

Lily looked at Molly and reminded her with a great notable exception that Molly would always recall: "Molly, do you remember what you said to Arthur, at Grimmauld Place, just before Harry's 5th year? "He's as good as, who else has he got?"(Authors' note: See Book 5, page 90, American Edition) You knew he had NO OTHER MOTHER then who could reach out and help him if by no other way than by worrying over him, and he appreciated that. Harry really needed that expression of love from you, and you gave all you had. He still remembers that, even today, even now over a thousand years later. He's reminded me of that many times." Lily looked up into her sons' face, smiling and turning to Molly said "Look at Harry now, see, you can see he DOES remember that love you gave him then."

"Oh, Lily I believe you, I really do." And Molly added, softly, almost hesitantly: "I still feel like his Mum."

Lily looked at her and smiled a smile that gave a world of thanks and appreciation to a woman who knew her job and could do it well.

It was this, Molly's ability to love her family, that Lily was truly counting on.

"Oh, Lily, you know we'll all carry out your request." Molly added.

"Lily, we'll all help you, we really will, with no reservations, but you did say that there'll be nothing to fear. Why did you say that?" Percy asked.

"Oh, my dear sweet precious family, I love you all deeply and truly and I would, with out hesitation give all of myself to save each and everyone of you, but Percy's question does need answering." Lily began pacing, her nervousness showing. She stopped and just looked at them all sitting at the kitchen table. Walking over to the window that looked out upon the garden, Lily just stood there and looked, thinking of the weight of responsibility she'd now be placing upon their shoulders. But more importantly, 'What will they think of me when I tell them WHO it is?' Swallowing hard and almost shaking, she began to tell them.

"There's a person, one . . . , whom has been gone for a very long time." Lily turned away some, thinking of how to phrase this next part. "One, from the distant past. This person has been, well, absent, and taken care of by some very special people who are trained in helping in these cases. But now, now is the time for this person to go out on their own, so to speak, for this person has some very unique skills and abilities, far and above the average witch or wizard."

Lily turned to her family, facing them all, every one of them: "I need him. I need him to help me very much. I can do my job without his help, but it'd make my job, and yours, too, much easier. Besides, Father has asked me to do this."

"Besides, he needs this experience that we can give him. He desperately needs it." Lily's voice was quavering, almost breaking.

"You said 'he' and you mentioned the 'distant past'. Is there nothing else we have to go on, then?" Charlie asked.

"Here's where I teach you a very important lesson: Faith. All I can say is believe me when I tell you that you truly have nothing to worry about, nothing at all. You'll just have to take my word on that, and as you know by now, I'll never, NEVER lie to you!"

Lily turned to James, saying, "There are people who have suffered – Greatly – I might add with no amount of understatement, but he just needs to be loved, shown love and how it works, how it feels to love, again. Especially from people who have no reason to give it and every reason to withhold it from him."

Turning to her family, she asked the fateful and final question: "Will you take him in? It's only temporary. I need to know today, now." Tears were beginning to fall upon her cheeks. There was a note of pleading in her almost faint voice.

Lily added one final statement, "If you refuse me this request, I'll have no where else to turn to, no where else to go to for help! Please, my dear gracious Family, Please, say 'Yes'. None of you will regret it. Each of you will be Blessed - Forever – for just this one small favor I'm asking of you!"

The boys were all talking amongst themselves, speculating on who it might be and what to do. But, they didn't look at their Mum - or even Ginny. Both women were standing still as statues, shocked beyond their ability to comprehend, to even acknowledge that one of their own family members would even **consider** this particular, and very sensitive - request.

Ginny was the first to say something, to react.

"No, Lily, Oh, Please, No. No. NO. I can't, Please, **NO**, I'll do anything you'd ask, **ANYTHING** but **This**. It's just been too soon. I'll have my nightmares back, the waking up in the middle of the night screaming uncontrollably." Tears were falling down her cheeks, shaking her head, her hands trembling so bad her Mum had to go to her and hold on to her.

Ginny fell down to the floor crying and sobbing, saying "Please, please, Lily, I can't, I just can't. A thousand years is but a moment in time for me as far as this, THIS is concerned!" Ginny was on her knees, her hands clasped in front of her, " Lily, PLEASE, I'm begging of you in front of everyone, don't bring him here, please. This is my home, I've no where else to go. Oh, Please, Lily, Please don't! Harry will be able to handle this, but I can't. He's in my head, my thoughts. Oh, Please, PLEASE, Lily, ANYTHING but THIS!"

Ginny finally collapsed on the floor crying uncontrollably at Lily's feet.

Lily went down to her knees and held on to Ginny. "Look at me Ginny, look at me." Lily said softly, her finger under Ginny's chin easily tilting up Ginny's chin so Lily could look into her eyes. "He will not hurt you, not ever again. You must trust me and develop the faith you so sorely need to overcome this – your Greatest Fear. I'll be with you, protecting you, Just as Father is with me, with us, here, in this room, even now. Please, Ginny, just this one time, have faith and trust me. You'll never be hurt again." Tears were streaming from Lily's eyes freely.

Molly gathered her daughter up in her arms and took her to the living room and laid her on the couch and gave her a quieting spell, to calm her, and it was working, but barely. Molly, looked at her only daughter, her most precious child, her youngest, and marveled at the pain she endured for so long and never told a single soul. She knew Ginny was strong, but eventually she, too, had her breaking point, but that point was far and above the breaking point of the rest of the family.

"What happened? Who is she talking about?" One of the brothers asked.

Harry knew. He knew - absolutely. His beloved Mum gave it all away by the use of that one Key word: Love.

He looked at his Mum and a look of acknowledgment crossed between them. Wordless communication.

"Mum, I love you with all my heart. I'll take care of Ginny. Go and get him."

Lily looked up at the rest of the family for their answer.

Each of them said "Yes". Still they didn't know who this person was, except Ginny and Harry, for they had met him, Harry had many times, but Ginny, well, she'd endured him for almost a year.

Lily walked over to the fireplace and flooed her office. "Dobby, you can bring him here now."

There was a sudden "Whoosh" from the fireplace and there, in the Burrow the Family Home of the Weasley's for many generations, stood Dobby, Lily's elderly house elf, with a man whom, had it been a millennium ago, would have utterly terrified everyone around him:

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Wands were immediately drawn, shouts of utter profanity were uttered. The boys tried to protect both their Mum and Ginny all at the same time. Molly had her wand drawn and was looking directly at Tom "You killed my brothers, two of my BROTHERS!" She was openly hostile and crying so both at the same time. The memories of her brothers, Gideon and Fabian, were still a tender spot in her heart, but when she looked at Tom, all she saw was blind, burning rage and hatred the extent that none of her children nor husband had ever thought she'd be capable of.

Ginny was taken up from the couch by Bill and Charlie and were standing in front of her, ready to protect their only sister with their very lives Just as James and Lily had done for their only son, so many years ago in Godric's Hollow, in their home. Their wands drawn and pointing at Tom.

Lily stood in front of Tom, with Dobby standing beside her, her Grace of Protection bestowed upon her by Father, starting to emit, covering her, Dobby, and Tom.

And what did Lily's family see? Here in The Burrow, the family home of the Weasley's for many generations, the home of the Minister for Magic, stood Lily, a most beloved family member, guarding and protecting Tom Marvolo Riddle, the most feared and despised Wizard the Magical World had ever known and had ever walked the Earth!

Lily's protection was complete, it was absolute in every way.

Tom, from the moment he appeared at the Burrow, never moved. His arms hung down, down by his side, he'd not even tried to protect himself. This was the initial moment that Lily was afraid of: A negative reaction so strong that her own family, her beloved family for whom she would be willing to give up her very life to protect, would be willing to fight her. Here she was, a beloved Daughter of her Father, now protecting someone whom her own family wanted gone. It was time for her to reason with them, or try to.

"Please, listen to me, you've nothing to fear. Tom has not moved nor tried to even protect himself. He's been under the guidance of Father and His children for these past thousand years. Tom is not the man he once was, he's not Voldemort. Voldemort is gone forever. Please, listen to me, he won't hurt you. I've told you that." Lily was trying hard to get her family to listen. Her hands were stretched out, palms up in a pleading fashion that they'd all seen her do so many times.

"Lily! Of all people, to bring HIM here, you were the last we'd thought. Don't you remember the pain and suffering he's caused? He even killed YOU and JAMES and tried to kill Harry during your first life." Arthur talked to Lily sternly looking directly into her eyes. "My word, woman, look at the reaction even your own family has against him. Can you imagine what it'd be like outside if every Witch and Wizard in our world even knew he was here? The mayhem alone would be more than the entire Ministry could control. It'd be out of my hands." Arthur tried to reason with Lily. He was shaking with fear. He had responsibilities to tend to, others he had to protect.

And here, in his own home, . . .

Lily had her left hand on Tom's shoulder. He was encased by her Protection.

The entire family saw it. They knew what that meant.

They would not be able to hurt Tom, not even able to so much as touch him as long as Lily was protecting him. No one knew what to do. It was a stalemate.

Arthur went to the fireplace, walking around the three of them, and throwing in some floo powder contacted the Ministry. "Kingsley, Kingsley Shacklebolt! Are you there?" Arthur asked hurriedly. Kingsley was the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Division, the Aurors.

"Yes, Arthur, I'm here, what is it you want?"

"Get every Auror you can find, even the retired ones, and get them over here to the Burrow IMMEDIATELY! Surround the place but do not come in, wait just beyond the boundaries. And what ever you do, let NO ONE come in OR leave. If anyone leaves, use any force you deem necessary to stop them!"

"But, Arthur, your family . . . !"

"Kingsley, just DO IT! I'll explain later."

Lily looked around at Arthur fear and pleading in her eyes and voice. "Arthur, you didn't have to do that.. Please, oh Please, he won't hurt you, none of you, not ever again. He's paid his debt."

Turning back to the rest of her family, she continued talking, pleading, trying her best to get them to relax and understand.

But, it wasn't working.

Her worst fears had come true and it was her fault. She'd tried, maybe too much too soon. Their fears and anger towards this one Wizard was too deeply seated and now, now she knew what she must do. The price for this was on her shoulders and she must pay it, in full.

"My dear family, please, I told you there was nothing to fear, and I haven't lied to you previously and I won't lie to you now. . . ."

"You never told us you were planning to bring HIM here! Of all the wizards, Lily, how COULD you? You, of ALL PEOPLE, know how everyone feels about him!" Molly told her, still holding up her wand. She was a very stern witch, and she never backed down.

"We were thinking you'd be bringing back someone else, like Professor Dumbledore, or Moody or Professor Lupin. We'd understand, but Lily, you're pushing us beyond our endurance, beyond even our good graces." Fred said.

"Fred, I do appreciate what you just said, but I can't bring back someone who's died. Only Father can do that. Tom is here to fulfill part of Father's plan. Tom needs to see love in action, love given, like I said before, by those who have no reason to give it and every reason to withhold it." Lily was near tears now.

She fell down on her knees, her head bowed, and shaking. "Oh, Father," Lily said, then looking up, "With all the power you've given me, I've failed you, miserably. Oh, Please, help me help my family overcome their fears, please. Help me, please!" Lily fell to the floor and cried uncontrollably. Everyone of her family just stood there, and listened to their beloved Lily cry and ask Father for help – for them. They lowered their wands, and heard her sobs and cries, still. They knew she was sincere and emotional, much like Molly, but the extent, the true extent - they'd not realized until today.

What they saw next floored them all, for what they next witnessed was totally unexpected. What they next witnessed proved to be the very turning point that Lily needed and asked of her Father.

Tom moved towards Lily. Her Protection was dimming. She was cutting it off and making herself vulnerable to their attacks. Lily knew, then that they intended to kill Tom Marvolo Riddle there and it was her responsibility that she'd brought him here, so she must suffer the consequences of that mistake. It was enormous and one of finality – it was the ultimate price anyone would ever pay and she never hesitated. If one of the curses, even the killing curse hit Tom, it'd hit her, also, and not only would Tom die but so, too, would Lily.

Charlie, always, the level headed one, reached up to his Mum's hand, the hand that held her wand that was pointing directly at Tom. "Mum, please, don't, if a curse hits Tom, it'll hit Lily too, and affect – kill – them both. We don't want Lily hurt."

"Molly," Arthur said, quietly, "Lily's willing to protect Tom with her life, just like she did for Harry. There's something we don't know, lets' listen to her, it may be for the best."

Tom bent down and placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing her back and telling her calm words such as they'd not expected to hear from such a person as Tom used to be.

"Lily, it's alright, I understand how they feel. I knew that when I was sent back here that I risked this reaction. I deserve it and I won't try to get out of it. Lily, you've helped me more than I can ever repay you. Father alone knows how much I needed the love that you've tried to show me, and you've not failed. I promised Father, when He sent me here, that I'd serve you without question; I'd be your faithful servant to the end and protect you as has your son and family. Lily, I will always remember your grace and love for all of Fathers' Children, even myself, the least of them all." Tom stood up and backed away from Lily a little bit.

Looking at Lily's family Tom said – "I don't want Lily hurt on my account. I deserve any and all punishment that you deem necessary to mead out to me and it will not be held against you. When Father sent me here, under certain provisions, I asked Him to include this possibility. I didn't want any of you to suffer anymore on my account."

"You may proceed now." Tom hung his head.

No one in the room moved, not even Molly. They couldn't begin to comprehend the change that'd come over the one person they'd feared the most. Even his very memory still brought much fear, as exemplified by Ginny's sudden reaction in the kitchen.

Molly walked over to Lily, who was still kneeling on the floor, weeping at her seeming failure to bring about Father's Plan successfully. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around Lily. "Lily, maybe we were a bit hasty, about you, about Tom, about our own reactions. We trusted you before and we'll all trust you now. None of us really understands you, completely, at times, but like you said, we have to learn to go on faith that you'll do the right thing."

Molly looked back at her husband and children and then up to look at Tom. At that instance, what she saw softened her heart, for she saw not the fearsome Wizard but a slender 16 year old student who looked to be attending Hogwarts. He was frail, slender and had a feeling of innocence about him. The same feeling that she had when she was with Lily. She also saw something of Harry in him: an Orphan who was desperately trying to do his best to 'fit in' to show that he, too, wanted love.

Molly reached up and extended a hand to Tom. Something that had never occurred to him in this world in this life that he could ever remember. So he did what he'd been taught how to do.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, the most feared Wizard in the Magical World that had ever walked the earth in a thousand years, reached out and took Molly Prewett Weasley's offered hand and bent down and hugged her, and they all heard him say, "Thanks, Molly, thank you so much, for trusting me. Father was right: you do have faith and love in abundance." It was then that he cried on Molly's shoulder. He cried and cried so much. Molly could feel his small slender body, so frail in appearance, heaving with his sobs, just wracked with the pain he'd had for so long. Molly just held him as she'd done so for her own sons, for Harry, for Lily, for them all.

A couple tears fell from Molly's eyes. Her anger and hatred were gone now.

It was over.

Molly looked at James and mouthed out the words 'Thank you, James'. James just nodded his head in acceptance, smiling.

That was the true turning point in the Weasley-Potter household: The first step taken by their Matriarch Molly in how to have faith and exhibit love. Besides, they all loved Molly.

Molly and Tom helped Lily get up from the floor. Still holding on to Tom's hand Lily turned to him "I want to thank you for trusting in Father, and taking a chance. All will be well now. You've nothing to fear from my family, none will hurt you." Lily turned to her family as she said that. They all nodded in agreement, slowly and hesitantly, but they were trying, even Ginny was.

"Tom, this is my family and they've agreed to take you in for the time that you're here. You may talk with them, help them in any way that they want help from you. You may ask them questions, but please, be cautious and careful around Ginny, she's still having difficulties, even after all this time. Some of the family may want to ask you questions and you're allowed to answer to the best of your ability so long as you adhere to the rules that Father has given you. He's told me what they are. Do you understand all that I've said?" Lily was being good and kind to Tom, trying to be gentle.

"Yes, Lily. I understand. I won't cause any problems and I'll stick to the rules that have been given me. I know the penalties fully for they will be enforced immediately." Turning to her family, he said kindly "I want to thank you, each of you, for taking me in. This kindness that you've shown me means so much and I'll treasure this moment always."

Lily looked at Molly, smiled at her, "Remember what I told you, here in this very kitchen almost a thousand years ago? – Not to fear, that there is a decision you'll have to make, that there's a job for you to do, a job specifically suited just to you. Molly, you made the right decision. See, it wasn't hard afterall, now was it?"

"You were right, Lily, it was an easy decision. And it'll be an easier job." Molly said.

** The Choice**

"Ginny just left." Tom stated and nodded his head towards where she was standing behind Bill and Charlie.

The entire family looked around and didn't see her. "Where did she go?" One of her brothers asked Tom, looking directly at him in an angry sort of way.

"She ran out the door." Tom said, very quietly, a look of sorrow on his face. "I'm sorry for even coming here, but it wasn't my idea, please, believe me."

The rest of Ginny's brothers ran out the door looking for their sister, not knowing what to think, except that they knew that Ginny wasn't thinking very clear.

The Aurors came in, accompanied by Kingsley, "Your daughter just left, we tried to stop her but the speed she left, none of us could keep up with her. I've got several Aurors following her."

"That's alright, just try to find her, do your best." Arthur looked at him, and patted him on his shoulder, "You know something? You're just like your Namesake. He was one of the best Aurors we've ever had. You remind me so much of him."

"Thank you, Minister. I've been told that I resemble him from the Wizarding Pictures some family members have."

After a long time of looking all around the property, into every place the brothers looked, including those places they remembered hiding and playing in as little boys, they didn't find Ginny. She was nowhere on the property. And it was this very sad and disturbing news that they had to bring back to their father, Arthur and their Mum, Molly.

"Mum, Dad, Gin's not here, anywhere. We've looked in all the usual places and even some of those places where she'd not go. We'll have to start looking off property and if she took off on her broom, she could have gone anywhere." Bill said this with a worry in his voice. He and Gin got along so very well. Loosing a sister, well, he just didn't want to think about that. It was inconceivable.

Bill turned to Tom, "I don't know what ever possessed YOU to even want to come here. See what you've done already, and this is without you even TRYING! What do you want from us: you want to break up our entire family just because you don't have one?" Bill just collapsed onto the bench at the kitchen table and put his head into his arms and quietly began to cry.

The entire family was silent. No one moved, Except for Lily.

"Bill, Bill? Please, listen to me." Lily had walked over to her Brother; that's how she felt and called him. He was either her brother or he was not, there was no other way of looking at it, so, to her, to Lily, Bill was her brother. And she loved him as a brother. And now was a time for that love to be demonstrated. This must have been one of the reasons for Tom to be here.

"Bill, Ginny's upset, and true, she's gone, but she can be found. She's not in any danger." Lily looked over to where Tom stood, looked into his eyes – an implied question was unequivocally asked of him. Tom just nodded his head in assent, that she's ok.

Lily turned back to Bill, caressing his head in her hands ever so gently. She could feel his pain, his seeming lost of his much beloved sister and it was this pain of hurt that stung Lily and hurt her. So, she just held onto her brother, giving him much love and affection. "We're right here with you, Bill. I'll go out and find Ginny myself. She'll be ok."

Tom spoke up, very hesitantly, afraid to even move let alone say a word, "Lily, if I may, it was because of me that Ginny's gone. May I go out and help look for her? I do have the ability of locating her very fast."

Lily got up from beside Bill, the rest of the family didn't know what to do, but just sitting here was not the answer. "Come with me, Tom. You and I, together, will look for Ginny. If you know how to find her, I'll follow you while you lead me." Lily looked over at her husband, James, went to him and placing her hands onto his shoulders, "James, I'll be ok. I want you to just stay here with the rest of our family." Lily looked over at her son, Harry. "Oh, son, I know she's your wife, and that you're worried, but keep a level head like you've always done. Come with us, with Tom and me, it'll be your place to do that."

"Mum, I think that's a good idea. I just couldn't stay here, not while the love of my life is out there, somewhere, hurting and all alone." The three of them went outside, and got their brooms from the broom shed. Harry hesitated a moment before mounting his own broom. "Here, Tom, use my broom. It's a good one." Lily looked on her son in amazement, astounded at the generosity of her beloved son. "What's wrong, Mum? You look surprised. Don't be. Just remember where I learned to love: right here, at home, with you and Molly. I'm your son and some of what you are has rubbed off on to me." Harry leaned over and hugged his beloved Mum, giving her a small kiss on her forehead. "I'll always love you, Mum, always."

Lily looked at her son and looked back at Tom to see how he was taking this. Tom was almost smiling, but cast his eyes downwards afraid to even look at Lily in her eyes. "Thank you, son."

They took off into the sky, Tom in the lead with Lily and Harry on either side of him. The rest of the family stood outside the front door watching the entire exchange.

"Molly, dear," Arthur said, " that must be the strangest group of people ever to willingly gather together, in all of the Magical World. I just wished that I had a wizarding photo of this. What the Daily Prophet would give to have that picture!"

"Oh, Arthur," Molly began, she just stood there, beside her husband, holding his hand in hers, his other arm wrapped around her shoulder, lovingly. "What is our family? So much seems to be going on here, I just can't comprehend it all. I don't know what it all means."

"Oh, I think Lily and James do, dear. Some day, it'll all be clear to us and we will understand more completely then. Lily seems to have a good head on her shoulders so, just don't worry."

"Worry? Me? You've got to be kidding! . . . ," Molly said surprised at her husband's statement.

Arthur just looked at his much loved wife and smiled. He knew Molly Prewitt Weasley and worry was something she was very good at.

North, the three of them flew. Together, they stayed with one another. Harry did not know where they were going, but apparently Tom did. He just stayed on the broom, eyes straight ahead, flying a straight and true course. Harry's Mum, Lily, stayed on the other side of Tom as they all three flew north.

Faster and faster they all flew. The western sun was slowly setting and something in Harry's mind 'clicked'. It was a memory of a far distant time, a time when he was a student riding the Scarlet Engine that was heading north, north to his home, north to Hogwarts that was hidden up in the Highlands of Scotland overlooking one of the many Loch's.

It was then that Harry knew, KNEW just where Ginny, his beloved wife and eternal companion, was heading. Night was falling as the three of them landed outside the gates of Hogwarts. Brooms in hand, standing in front of the massive front gates, Lily gave the charm that allowed them entry to the school and they entered in and walked up the front road to what Harry always considered his home.

"Mum, if you're the only one who knows the charm to open the gates, how'd Ginny get in?"

"Maybe Hagrid let her in." Lily answered.

"Mum, I've got a feeling, I want to go over to Dumbledore's Tomb for a moment."

"I understand son, we'll wait here until you return."

Harry walked over to his former Headmaster's Tomb. Still, after all these many century's that'd passed, he still remembered all those empty feelings from those couple of days. But, now, now with his Mum here, he didn't have those empty feelings anymore. Like he told her once long ago, with her here it'd be like Dumbledore never left, like he was always here.

And it was.

Down on the ground in front of the tomb where the engraving of his name was, was the distinct impression of someone who'd been there most recently. The grass was matted down, fresh flowers placed in front of the marble tomb.

Ginny.

Harry could feel her presence.

At least she was still alive and apparently well, although a bit shaken and fearful, but at least she was alive.

Harry walked back up the hill to his Mum and Tom. "Mum, Gin was here, alright, she left some flowers and I could feel her presence."

"Thank you, son. We'll find her and take care of her. She needs her family now. That's what family's are for, especially when you need them, us, the most. Come, son." Lily held out her hand towards her son and the three walked up to the school.

They'd just walked inside the Massive Front Doors of the Castle when Lily called out "Dobby?" A moment later, her aged but still spry house Elf Appeared beside her.

"Lily Potter, I'm so happy to see you. How may I help you?" Dobby asked.

"Dobby, we're looking for Ginny, Have you seen her?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Lily Potter, I have. She came in shortly and went up to Gryffindor Tower. I gave her the password so the fat lady would allow her in."

"That's alright, Dobby. You did right. We'll go tend to her now, but would you come along with us for just a few minutes, just in case we might need assistance from the Medical Wing." Lily asked, kindly, of her house Elf.

The four of them went up to Gryffindor Tower, to the painting of the Fat Lady. "Hello, may we enter, please?" Lily asked politely. The password is "Dumbledore" The door swung open and they walked in, silently, slowly.

"Tom," Lily whispered quietly, "you stay here, out of sight. Don't let Ginny see you. Harry and I will take care of her."

Tom nodded his head in obedience and stood near the door, out of Ginny's sight.

Lily and Harry walked over to the fireplace, where, in one of the chairs Ginny Weasley Potter sat curled up. The chair was a large, purple overstuffed easy chair – the only one in the Gryffindor Common Room. Up on the wall was a painting of Albus Dumbledore. It had been there for so many years, in fact, it'd been placed there at the start of term after he'd died. The Gryffindor students felt that that would be appropriate.

There were some students still up, talking, but upon seeing who was there, Lily, their Headmistress and her son, Harry, all conversation stopped immediately. They all knew Ginny was there. They all knew of her family, of her extreme age as compared to them, but upon looking upon her, she seemed to be the same age as a 6th or 7th year student. They all treated Ginny with much respect, asking her about what it was like when she was a student there under Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster. Ginny enlightened them all with first hand knowledge that no one alive, other than her very own family had, and that was as it should be. They all heard stories of how good he was, of his quirks but what they all wondered about was how he'd give 2nd chances to everyone. It was while Ginny was just sitting there, facing the fire, just thinking, that Lily came up to her and just placed her hand gently upon her shoulder.

Ginny knew immediately who it was. She didn't need to be told. After living with her for a thousand years, seeing her daily, having her give you a hug almost daily, Ginny knew her.

"How did you find me, Lily?" Ginny asked.

"I know you, Ginny, besides, I had some help. I brought Harry with me. I thought it'd be appropriate, after all, he's worried about you."

Looking up at Lily, Ginny just couldn't help it. Tears streaking down her face, trembling, "Harry, Lily, I'm so sorry for leaving like that, b . . . but . . . but I just couldn't face him. You don't know what it's like for me. The pain and suffering and that voice, he's always in my head, in my mind for these past thousand years. I remember all the things I heard and did." Ginny just lowered her head into her lap and cried and cried great heaving sobs of pain and suffering, that Lily just had no idea of the extent that Ginny suffered. She'd never told a soul. Not a living soul. But, unbeknownst to them all, the portrait of Albus Dumbledore looked down upon them. It was one of many Wizarding Paintings that were placed everywhere. He just sat there and listened.

Harry extended out his hand and held on to his beloved wife. "Gin, I never knew how much you were affected. Why didn't you tell me? Or Mum?"

Ginny just shook her head in pain ridden grief and agony. "I just couldn't. I couldn't. All I could see was how much Lily can do. I saw all that she faced, even the most horrible of beings there in the streets of Hogsmead Village, Harry, the day, just hours before you were born. The horror of it all was even greater than what I faced and here she is, not even fazed by it, still going strong, and I can't even face a mortal man like Tom used to be without collapsing. I don't have that kind of courage, Harry. My faith in all this is just about wiped out." Looking at Lily, "Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry, but I can't face what you're asking me to do. I'm so afraid, my courage is just not there for what you're asking of me. All I can see is what I've faced, my failures, my total humiliation." Ginny started to get up to run away again, where to, this time, even she didn't know. But Lily held on to her and hugged her, her Grace starting to emit and glow, gently covering them both, totally and completely. Lily held onto Ginny and just rocked her and rocked her, and whilst so doing, Harry noticed his Mum mumbling, or speaking softly, words he didn't understand, or hear, totally.

"Son, go down to the gates, the front gates of the school, there, you'll find a man, all dressed in white, an elderly man. Please, let him in, get Hagrid to help you. Bring him up here, straightaway. Hurry, son, please."

"Mum? . . ."

"Son, Just go, now. Please. You'll understand."

Harry raced downstairs, out the front doors and went to Hagrid's house on the edge of the forbidden forest. Knocking on the doors of Hagrid's home, he answered. Hagrid was very elderly and bent with extreme age, as was the Weasley's. He was Harry's first friend in the Magical World, so he was allowed to 'tarry'. For his heart was pure.

"Hagrid, please, Mum wants me to go to the front gates to let in an elderly man. Said he'd be dressed in white. Please, hurry. It's about Ginny, Mum will explain it all." Harry was completely out of breath.

"Alright, lets go then." Hagrid and Harry rushed on down to the gates, and sure enough, there at the gates was the aforementioned gentleman Lily described.

"Hello, I'm supposed to meet a Lady, Lily Potter. She's expecting me." The gentleman was soft spoken, kind in manner.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He recognized this man. "I know you. Oh, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Lily's my Mum. She sent me here to get you. This is Hagrid, he's our Groundskeeper and keeper of the Keys here at Hogwarts."

The Muggle Gentleman looked up at Hagrid for a moment and nodded his head. "I like your title 'Keeper of the Keys'. Where I come from we also have someone with that same title," he was still looking up at Hagrid and added, "one day, if you want, if he needs help you can be the keeper of the keys with him. You and him will get along very well."

"Well, I thank ye for the offer, but I've already got a job here and I like it, especially working with Lily and all, she's been good to me." But, Hagrid continued thinking, Hagrid thought something was unusual here. "Harry, he's a Muggle! You think it's safe to let him in?"

"Talk with Lily about what I said; she'll explain everything, Hagrid." The Gentleman said to Hagrid.

"If Mum said to let him in, then in he comes. He's alright. I recognize him, He's the one who came to the Burrow shortly after I was born. He's the one who gave me a blessing."

Walking up the road to the grand castle, the Gentleman spoke. "You know me? If you're Lily's son, then you must be the one I gave the blessing to. It's been many years ago, but I do remember it."

"Mum's told me about you many times. She respects you." Harry looked at him and asked, "How did you get up here so quickly? I mean, you're a m . . . , I mean, well . . .," Harry was stuttering, he didn't want to say anything embarrassing.

"Let's just say that your Mother and I work for the same person."

Harry stopped walking, amazed. He didn't understand, but his Mum always could surprise him and this was the greatest surprise he'd ever had. Magic folk and Muggles. Together. Who'd believe? Arthur would be delighted.

They walked up to the Castle, Harry leading the way, inside and up to the Tower where the Gryffindor Common Room was located.

Inside, Lily still held Ginny, slowly rocking her, her fears, long held beneath the surface by her shear force of will, finally surfaced and would not be denied any longer. She was a mess and Lily could only think of one solution: to take away those fears completely down to where they originated. She'd need some help and that's why she called upon this very special gentleman.

"Hello, Lily, I'm so glad to see you again. Your son, Harry, here, is a fine young man. How may I help you again?"

Lily explained everything to him, withholding nothing. It took a long while. Questions were asked, generally, but not accusingly.

Finally, he asked Lily for her name and giving it to him he placed his hands upon Ginny's head and pronounced a blessing of comfort and safety and understanding and acceptance. After a long while the elderly gentleman withdrew and let Lily continue to hold Ginny.

"Thank you, from the bottom of my heart for helping us. I've relied upon you so many times, but each time, I can't thank you enough. She's part of my family and I just had to do something. You're the only one I could think of that'd really help her. I'll never forget your kindness for this service."

"Thank you, Lily, for letting me help you and asking for me."

All the rest of the Gryffindor students were just standing around watching. None were in bed that evening on such an occasion: That of a Muggle in their Common Room accompanied by their Headmistress, Lily, and Harry and Ginny. And, that Lily NEEDED the help of a Muggle! They didn't understand.

And one other young man. He never spoke nor moved. Just stood there in the dark corner waiting for Lily, his head held down.

He was, perhaps, the strangest of all, to the students.

"Will you be needing my services any more this evening, Lily?"

"No, no thank you. But, could I get you anything to eat? Even though it's late, I can get the elves to make you a sandwich or whatever. They'd be so happy to help." Lily then called for one of the elves, "Dobby?"

Dobby appeared next to Lily. He was bent with extreme age, his skin very much wrinkled, but he still exhibited that spryness when he was next to Lily. "Lily, how may Dobby help you?" It was then that Dobby looked over at the Gentleman who was standing up next to Lily.

Dobby's eyes became wider, his smile deepened and for the first time in Lily's memory Dobby did something that she never expected.

Dobby went over to the Gentleman and spoke to him. Tears were falling down his face, and he held out his arms just a little bit as he looked up at him. "Dobby is so glad to see you again. This is a very rare privilege."

The Gentleman bent down on one knee and took Dobby into his arms and hugged him while Dobby also wrapped his arms around him and just held him and cried some. Lily didn't know what to say.

"It's so good to see you again. Have you been learning your lessons and applying them as you were taught how to do?" The Gentleman asked Dobby.

Dobby gently pulled his small arms away and looked into the Gentleman's eyes, nodding his head. "Dobby thought he'd never see you again. It's been so long. Dobby has missed you. Dobby has been learning his lessons very well, especially with Headmistress Lily. Her House is the best House Dobby has ever served here. We all say that."

"Dobby, you've done a great job and Father is very pleased with you. Don't worry now. All will be ok with each one of you, but you've all got just one more test to face and it's not too far away. Just stick with Lily and help her all you can, then you'll all will have passed."

Dobby looked up at him, smiling and standing next to him. Dobby didn't want to leave.

Lily looked at the Gentleman whom Father sent to her. She had a question poised on her face but didn't say anything, out of respect. But, as much as Lily tried to hide her amazement, she knew he realized she wanted to ask him about this exchange with Dobby.

He sat back down next to Lily, still holding onto Dobby. "Lily, there is much more to your elves than you've been told. Father has placed them here for His purpose – to help them. I can't answer your question now, but soon, when the time is right, when you need help the most, when you feel like you've got so much responsibilities on your shoulders, you'll receive that help. You'll also receive the answer to your question about Dobby and his kind."

Lily nodded her head in acquiescence towards her visitor. Looking at her beloved elf, she smiled and reached out and hugged Dobby. "Thank you, Dobby, for being here with me."

Looking up at her visitor, "May I get you something to eat? You've been here for a while, you must be hungry."

"Thank you, but no, it'd not be necessary. I'll be on my way, then. Good night, and call on me again anytime you need me."

"Oh, I will, I will!" Lily said.

Harry lead him out of the portal and just as he was leaving he stopped and bid the young man good night, wishing him well, smiling at him. "Tom, you've done well so far. Don't expect a smooth road all the time. It's how you cope with problems that counts. Father is pleased with your progress." The gentleman patted Tom on the shoulder and shook his hand.

Tom looked up, hesitantly, briefly, and recognized the Muggle Gentleman. For the first time since Tom arrived, he smiled, just a little, but it was a smile. He was definitely on the road to success, slowly, but surely. "Thanks," was all Tom could utter, but it was enough.

Harry led him out of the castle and down to the gates. Bidding him a fond farewell, Harry watched him leave and noticed that as he was walking away, he slowly vanished in the receding distance. It'd not be unusual for Harry, except in this case, the man was a Muggle! Harry had a lot of questions for his Mum.

Back up to the Castle and the Gryffindor Common Room, Lily still held onto Ginny, waiting for Harry to return to take her.

"Ginny, are you alright now? Look at me, Ginny. Look at me." Lily asked kindly.

Ginny looked up at her. Timidly.

"How do you feel?"

"Like a huge burden has been lifted off of my shoulders. It makes me wonder at all the things I see now, the people I'm with, the nice feelings I feel. What happened?"

"You were given a blessing by that same Gentleman who Blessed Harry, all those long years ago, that same Gentleman who preformed your wedding ceremony."

Ginny was wide-eyed. And so, too, were the rest of Gryffindor house.

"But, how, Lily? He's just a Muggle, and Harry was born, well, that's been over a thousand years ago. I thought just our family lived that long. He can't, he's a Muggle and they don't live that long."

"Ginny, he's just a special man whom Father sends to me when I need his help, such as giving a blessing. Things like that. Father sends him to me. Time for him has no meaning like it does for us, here in mortality."

"You mean, you mean he's a ghost? But, but Lily, I could FEEL him! He's Real, like us!"

"Ginny, please, don't worry about him, he's no ghost. Believe me. I'll never lie to you. He's just as real as you or I. Now, how do you feel? Better?"

"Yes, but please, about Tom. What do I do? Lily, I'm scared of him. Lily, I can't, just can't take anymore what he did. I have no more reserves of strength left to combat him, except to just stand up and take whatever happens."

Ginny looked up at her husband – Harry, and at Lily, "If that happens again, I'll go under, completely. You'll loose me. I'll either be in St. Mungo's or . . . ," Ginny looked down.

"Ginny," Lily said softly. "Nothing like that will EVER happen to you again from him. That's one of the rules he has to obey. He promised to not hurt anyone, ever again. If he did, well, you'll be taken care of by people who are much better at handling these things than I am."

"Who could do something like that better than you?"

"Ginny, I have many brothers and sisters. All of them are just like me. If something such as you suggested ever happens to you, you'll be taken home and cared for by my siblings - forever."

"You mean my own Mum and Dad will take care of me?"

"Ginny, you'll be at home, in Fathers' presence and cared for by His children. You'll be ok. I used to live there once, so too, did James, before we came back."

Ginny thought a minute. Still looking at Lily she asked one more question. "You mean you gave up all that, just to come back, to be here?"

"Yes, Ginny, I wanted to be a Mum to my son. He needed me. That's all I ever asked for."

They were silent for a while. Then, Ginny spoke up, "You've paid the greatest price."

Lily did not say anything, instead, she just nodded her head.

"But, what about him? Tom."

"I'm not allowed to tell you that, Ginny, except to say, that you'll always be with your family, and you'll never be hurt again. You'll be happy and well loved and you'll never, never have any more fears. Ginny, look at me, look into my eyes, Ginny." Lily held onto Ginny's face with her soft gentle hands. Ginny looked up into Lily's eyes, her Emerald Green Eyes that Harry had, and it felt so comfortable, so familiar. "Ginny, you've paid your Dues. You've endured and loved and extended your own family to those who didn't have one. You've given of yourself completely, with out hesitation. It's all been noted. You're in." Lily continued to look at Ginny, smiling and kissed her on her forehead. "And, Ginny, always remember: I'll never lie to you. All I said, just now, I got from Father. He's with me all the time. Just stand with me, endure and all will be ok."

You could have heard a pin drop in the entire tower room that fateful evening. Every word that Lily said was heard by the students, by Harry, by Tom - and by Ginny. And, by one other – Albus Dumbledore's Painting. Lily never hid her feelings or what she said to others.

"Come on, Ginny, lets floo back to the Burrow. Our family is really worried about you. And remember, don't be afraid of Tom anymore. He can't hurt you, or anyone, anymore, forever." Ginny just looked into Lily's eyes and just held that look. Never blinking. Lily looked back at Ginny and just peered into her mind and into her heart, as she did with Draco. She saw relief and happiness. Lily put her arm around Ginny's shoulder and talked to her some. "You know something, Ginny? Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Head of the Auror's told me his Auror's tried to catch you, but couldn't. All they saw was a Red Blur coming out of the Burrow and a woman's voice yelling "Ye Haw" or something like that! You were gone so fast they couldn't even see you let alone hit you with their wands. And, some of those Auror's are former Professional Quiddich Players!"

Ginny looked up at Lily, "I've been hanging around Dad and some of his Muggle friends. Dad taught me how to tinker with the brooms to make them go faster. It was easy."

"Uh, huh." Lily looked at Ginny with admiration. "And, on an old out of date Comet 360, at that! Those Aurors were reallly embarrassed, Ginny. Shacklebolt read them the Riot Act for letting a young teenaged Witch out fly some of England's best Quidditch Players! When he and I were alone, he told me that he was very proud of you. In fact, if you wanted, He'd get you on the Auror team. Just something for you to think about. Anyway, his Auror's respect you now."

They looked at each other for a short while, smiling, when Lily was thinking and Ginny noticed it.

"What are you thinking about, Lily?"

"Oh, Arthur. He tinkers, huh? I was thinking of asking him if he'd want to be an Adjunct Professor of Muggle Studies/Quidditch so he can teach how to improve the Brooms and teach what can be learned from Muggles- how it can be used in some sort of Magical Way."

"Dad would love that, Lily. Just go ask him."

"Oh, I will, I will. It'll be your idea. I think he will love it that his favorite daughter had some input."

"Lily, I'm Dad's ONLY daughter!" Ginny smiled.

"Oh, how we all know that." Lily smiled and hugged Ginny.

Lily smiled and kissed Ginny on her forehead and got up from the large overstuffed purple easy chair that they shared. Taking a handful of floo powder the four of them: Lily, Ginny, Harry and Tom left for the Burrow.

But, as Lily was standing before the fireplace, she turned to the Wizarding Painting of Albus Dumbledore, she looked up at him and nodded her head, and giving him a wink and a wave of her hand. She'd noticed the large purple overstuffed easy chairs, the same ones that he'd conjure up in his office when he was Headmaster.

That evening, the Gryffindor Common Room was filled with all the students, Not one of them slept, but just stayed up and talked about that evening's events. But the one thing that they all agreed on was they all admired and respected Lily more than they ever had. They all had a grand look into her life and how much of herself she put into helping others. Some, though, with sharper eyes, saw the frail young man who never spoke a word. To those who saw him, they wondered who he was, why he was with Lily. None recognized him as a student here.

About that purple overstuffed easy chair: After the four left Gryffindor Tower, Albus Dumbledore pulled out his wand and changed it back to Gryffindor colors: Red with Gold trim. He smiled at his 'touch' that he gave them, indicating that he was still here, still willing to help others who asked for his help. After all, those four: Lily, Ginny, Harry and Tom were once his students, and he still looked after them. Tonight, the painting of Dumbledore was smiling with a twinkle in his eye.

Back at the Burrow, Lily, Harry, Ginny and Tom came out of the Fireplace. Molly, Arthur, and their sons were there waiting for them. They were all sitting in the kitchen, drinking mugs of hot cocoa.

"Lily! You're back! You've got Ginny! Oh, darling, I was so worried about you. Come here." Molly rushed over to Ginny and wrapped her arms about her only daughter and cried tears of Happiness. Molly just held onto Ginny. "I'm so glad you're back."


	40. Chapter 40

**Lily and Tom: A Story of Success**

The entire family were all so happy to have Ginny back home, back at the Burrow. Each of her brothers had given her a hug and told her they loved her. Bill, the eldest, summed it up best: "Ginny, we all love you without question. You're the light of our family, being the only sister. We'd do anything for you. Ginny, your fears are our fears – we're here to help you."

"Thanks, Bill." Ginny whispered. She looked up at everyone there, almost everyone, that is. "I've kept everything inside me for so long. I've had my own set of fears that I'd long ago thought I'd laid to rest." As Ginny said this, she looked over at Tom who'd not said a word. Everyone saw Ginny take a furtive glance in Tom's direction, but owing to Lily being there, no one said anything. "But times have changed, and I guess I have to also." Ginny looked over at Tom, who was standing next to Lily. Oddly enough, Tom felt better here because he knew she wouldn't hurt him, the others, well, he was not quite comfortable.

"Tom, you're here to help Lily?" Ginny asked quietly.

Tom looked up at Ginny, hesitantly. He started to speak but instead looked at Lily as if asking for permission to speak. The look on his face showed fear, fear of making a mistake. Tom could not afford to make ANY mistakes.

"It's ok to answer her, Tom. Anytime anyone asks you a question, you may answer to the best of your ability. Don't be afraid." Lily had her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I am. I'm here to serve her in whatever capacity she wants me in." Tom spoke up, but very softly. He glanced up briefly, then looked back down again.

"You seem whole again, like you're all here." Harry asked. He was referring to the Horcruxes that he'd destroyed.

"Yes, I am. I'm like I was when I was in school, before all this started with me. I can't even speak Parseltongue anymore, that was taken away from me. A lot was taken from me, but I don't miss it, any of it."

"How do you feel, Tom?" Molly asked.

Tom looked up at her, his eyes glistening over. His hand started to raise up, palm up, as if he was reaching outwards for something. All Ginny's brothers started for their wands out of pure reflex, but Tom spoke up: "I've never had a family. I don't know how to feel, or what to say. I can feel some good from you, mostly from Lily and James, and you, Molly, I never knew what it felt like to really be loved and accepted with no fear involved."

"Tom, that's how we all are in our family. We love each other. We help each other. Don't try to make it complicated." Molly tried to ease some of his fears.

"While I'm here, if I can help you in any way, just ask. I was suppose to say that while I'm here."

"Lily, when you're at Hogwarts, what will Tom be doing? Will he be with you there or will he be staying here?" Bill asked.

"He'll be with me the entire time. His magic is severely limited to not hurting people. So, what that means is he can't cast any of the unforgivables nor any transfigurations towards anyone. That includes curses, hexes, and the like."

"Does he have a wand?" Fred asked.

"No, not yet. In fact," Lily looked at James as she said this to confirm her thoughts, "Mr. Ollivander has a wand that's been set aside just for Tom."

It was Arthur who asked next: "Who set it aside? And when?"

"Please, don't worry any concerning that issue. When I was pregnant, James and I went to see Mr. Ollivander and he then showed me some of his wands that he was constructing. One of them didn't have a Magical Core, so, with his permission, I put into it some of Fathers Protection that He's bestowed on me. The wand will know Tom as soon as Tom goes into his Shop and it'll go to Tom."

"You mean you're giving HIM a WAND? After all he's done?" Arthur was looking much like Harry's uncle Vernon used to, but with fear in his voice.

"Please, you don't understand. The wand can't hurt anyone. It has some of Father's Grace and protection in it, it's just a little of what I have. He can't hurt anyone."

"You're sure about this, Lily? I mean, well, look at what the potential is that you're letting loose here. I mean just look at what's happened in the past. If he can cast charms with your Grace, won't he be more than we can handle?" Arthur was getting very nervous.

"It doesn't work that way. It can only be used for good. Evil, has no effect on it. Remember what I said, that he'd be punished immediately if he EVER hurt anyone, for any reason. I explained all this to Ginny while we were gone. We'd found her at Hogwarts, in the Gryffindor Common Room." Lily was looking around at each of her family members. There was fear of failure in her eyes, fear of not being able to reach them with her understanding. She then tried to do what she knew best: a one on one talk, and Molly was the best candidate.

Lily walked over to Molly and held her hand. "Molly, all will be ok. Just teach him how to love by example. That's all you have to do. As long as you're doing that, you'll be protected just as if I were right beside you, even though some of the time I won't be, you'll always be protected. You're doing Father's work so, you'll be ok."

"I'm still a little afraid, but I'll do what you ask." Molly was biting on her lower lip as she said this, her eyes looking from Lily to Tom. Molly looked back at Lily again, "It'll take some time, so please, be a little patient with me."

"I will Molly, I will." Lily smiled and hugged Molly.

Arthur remained silent for a long time after he had last spoke. Being the Minister of Magic he had many responsibilities and this 'opportunity' that Lily was fostering upon his family was certainly pushing things to the limit. 'If any of this EVER got out . . . ,' Arthur thought as he was walking towards the windows and looking outside to think his thoughts.

He felt a hand on his arm, and it wasn't Molly. He knew her touch. It was Lily.

"What's wrong, Arthur? Please, talk with me. I really need all of you now. This is one of the reasons you all are here."

Arthur turned around and looked at Lily, sighing a great deal. He looked at Lily and silently shook his head, his eyes were looking deeply into Lily's.

'Just so much like her son's eyes, she's certainly marked Harry as her own, that's for sure.' Arthur shook his head to clear that thought and spoke up to Lily in response to what she asked him. "Lily, what do I do, as Minister, that is? What do I tell people? I just can't say 'Oh, remember Voldemort? Well, he's come back and he's living with my family back at the Burrow and Lily is protecting him. She's got some plan for him and she's trying to teach him how to love.' Lily, I just can't say that! Our entire world would be in pandemonium. I'd be thrown in Azkaban and every Auror, including the retired ones would be out here with one thing on their mind: to Kill Tom. Period."

Arthur just looked away for a while and walked away. He stopped by the windows and just looked outside a bit before he went out. He needed to think. 'Lily's trying to do the right thing, but she's so far ahead of me and everyone else I just don't know how to keep up.' He just sat down outside under one of the trees and bowed his head in his hands and stayed that way for a long time. He didn't want to say no to Lily, but he was being placed in a difficult situation.

Something had to give.

Lily walked to the window and just looked out at Arthur. She crossed her arms, extending her mind towards Arthur and felt his feelings, lightly. She needed to know just how he felt and to what extent his fears were leading him down his current path of thoughts and actions.

For the first time she was worried, very worried, about what she'd attempted. This is something that just had to be done. This, not just for Tom's sake, but for the benefit of the rest of the Magical World. They all needed to learn to Trust her, and this was their first big lesson in Trust.

Lily remembered all the lessons she'd been given each morning since she'd started school. Getting up early, before sunrise and going off by herself. If anyone had seen her, they'd think she was meditating. If only they knew – she was talking or to be more accurate, being taught by her, their, everyone's, Father. She'd been shown many Visions of her peoples future and this aspect, that of Tom being here, was one of them. She KNEW what was to come in the future and she had been taught just how to handle it in the right and proper way. Teaching was her destiny, laid out by her Father's Hand. So, now, she just had to put to use what she'd been taught.

Lily extended her mind into Arthur's'. She plumbed the depth's of his mind going down to see where his worry lay, and she'd found it: The people's strong negative reaction, even after so many centuries, it still lay there, like a dormant disease waiting to rise up again.

Lily turned back to the rest of the family and walked over to Tom. Placing her hands on his shoulders as she spoke to him. "Tom, I want you to stay here. Maybe Molly can make you a cup of tea and you can sit at the kitchen table. Here, sit here, this is the spot I sit when I eat here." She looked at Molly and gave her a pleading look of help. Molly picked up on it. After all, that's what she was good at.

"Here, Tom, I'll make us a pot of tea and I'll sit with you until Lily returns. You'll be alright." Molly set about in the kitchen to brew a pot of tea while Lily walked outside to talk with Arthur. Molly was worried about her husband and his responsibilities.

Molly set the pot on the table and sat down with Tom, pouring them both a cup of tea and letting him get used to having her close to him. He kept his hands on the cup, warming his hands around the steaming cup and sipping it a little.

Molly noticed his hesitation, his nervousness so she reached out and held his hands in hers. They weren't here to drink tea. That was just a vehicle to get him to relax, something to be familiar with so she could be with him. She wanted to show him how to be with people and actually CARE about them.

Tom looked up at Molly and looked at her. He was so scared of what the events were playing out to be so far. "Maybe I shouldn't have come, even though it wasn't my idea."

"Tom, don't say that. You've changed a lot. Lily can see that, and so can I. Even Ginny has started to come around. Don't worry, The twins will come about next."

"This isn't working out too well. I can see it. This was my last hope." Tom placed his head down on the table on his folded arms. His body shaking.

Molly looked at him. She was startled at just how vulnerable he really was. Molly just reached over and hugged him, putting her arms around him.

"All of us will be your teachers for the time that you're here, Tom. You can watch us, our example, and learn from that. Also, at some point you'll have the chance to be with each of us. Of course, with the twins, you'll be with the both of them. They're always together, that's just how they are. They're rather unique. But, they're fun to be with. Maybe you can help them with their joke shop, give them some ideas, harmless ideas. That's all they do. They do provide a lot of laughs."

Tom stopped shaking some with Molly rubbing his shoulders and back some. Molly noticed it. "Drink some of your tea before it cools too much, Tom, dear. It's ok, it's just tea."

"While I was with Father and the rest of His Children, that's how I think of them, even though they're all grown, anyway, He said I'd be with the Twins, He said he enjoyed their humor and fun ways." Tom Looked at Molly as he said this. Molly was surprised at what he said, but what he said next rendered Molly speechless: "He even told me He gave them Part of His own Humor. I've seen Him laugh so many times at the twins jokes and antics, He said that's why they're so successful. I guess Father was right."

Molly was rendered speechless. Truly Speechess for the first time in her life. And it all came from Tom. After this, Molly looked at her twins with a new set of eyes, with a new and more complete Understanding. One that she'll love forever.

Meanwhile, outside, Lily approached Arthur, very timidly, and sat down beside him.

"Arthur?" She placed her hand gently, softly on his arm.

He slowly raised his head and looked at Lily. He trusted her very much, but this was something that terrified him in it's potential for possible harm. But his memories of the war and all the families who'd been lost were still fresh in his mind. Time had not softened that part yet.

"Lily, I've been faced with so much pain and lost and suffering and just plain fear of what he'd caused. It's just so hard for me to let go of all this just because you say so. My faith is very small when it comes to understanding what you're doing. I'll help you, Lily. But it won't be easy on me."

"Arthur, I'll keep Tom with me at all times while he's here. When I go back to school each day, he will go with me and stay with me throughout the day. I'll make sure he will never be alone."

Arthur turned to look at Lily when she mentioned school.

"No one outside this family knows who he is. No One, Arthur, and it'll stay that way. When Harry and I went with Tom to locate Ginny, we were in the Gryffindor Common Room. Tom stood beside the door out of sight of Ginny while I talked with her. Everyone there saw him but didn't recognize him. They knew he was with me, but that's all. Everyone knows I befriend students at times, and even take some in to stay with me. That's pretty much common knowledge throughout the many generations of students I've taught here."

Lily looked at Arthur directly into his eyes and held his look. "It'll be ok, trust me on this. No one recognizes him. There are no pictures of Tom from when he was a student here. Everyone who'd ever had any contact with him then is gone now. We're the only exception. And we all know why he's back here: For him to be shown love and how it works. Arthur, we've been given a magnificent opportunity here, and it'll pay huge dividends in the future."

"Ok, Lily, I'll go along with this, but only because of who you are. That's the only reason. But just to let you know the risks I'm taking, if anything about who he is gets out, all of us will be in Azkaban for life. Including you."

Arthur hesitated a moment and added: "And knowing just how long we've been here and who knows how much longer we'll still be here, that stay in Azkaban will be VERY long!" Arthur shook his head and looked away, far away into the distance. He just didn't have the strength to look at Lily in her eyes.

"I know the risks, Arthur. They've all been outlined to me a long time ago. Arthur, just to belay your fears, none of us will be going to Azkaban. Father has already anticipated that and provided for us all if it gets that far. Father will be looking out for our welfare." Lily smiled at her Father in Law whom she's known for so long.

Arthur just sat there looking at Lily, looking into her Emerald Green Eyes, and for the first time since he's known her, he just now saw truth and everything else that she has been trying to teach. "I'll trust you Lily, there's just something in your eyes that tells me to." Arthur looked away for a while and just shook his head in wonderment and awe over this seemingly incongruous statement. 'Were things moving too fast for him to perceive?' Arthur just looked out and away for a moment.

"Thanks, anyway, Arthur. I won't let you down. And to show you where you're putting your faith, I've got some good news for you, and JUST for you. Sometime, in the future, something will happen, something important, and Tom here will be a great blessing to you. You'll be very glad that he was allowed to stay."

"Lily, I've never doubted your word but what you just said, let me just say that I'll reserve judgment when that time comes."

"I'll settle for that, considering the circumstances." Lily smiled at Arthur. She got up and bent down and kissed Arthur on his forehead. He blushed like a teenager at that. "Thanks, Lily. You've been good to me and my family."

"Lets go back inside, Arthur, our family is waiting for us."

Lily and Arthur went back inside the house, Molly had been talking to Tom and things seemed sort of quiet. Now that Lily was back in the kitchen area, Ginny casually walked in and went through the motions of preparing a cup of hot tea for herself. Lily noticed her here, due to Ginny's not really wanting to be too close to Tom. Lily decided to ask a few questions and see where it'd lead her.

"How do you feel now, Ginny?" Lily asked.

Ginny was silent for a moment or two, continued stirring her tea. "Much calmer, I think. My past memories are what I have to go on. I hear what you've said, but this new situation will take me some time to get used to." Ginny put her cup down and looked at Lily, right at her: "Lily, I'm trying real hard to be as nice and calm as I can. You're the only reason, your presence here, is what makes things easier for me. I know you, Lily, you've proven yourself to me many times." What Ginny left unsaid was Tom has not proven himself and she was still very much scared of him.

"Ginny, I want to tell you something. It goes for you as well as the entire family. I want you to trust me on this, have a little bit of faith. I tell you this because there will come a time when all you'll have to protect yourselves with will be your choices and your faith in Father. You and the rest of us have this small bit of courage and faith you'll be ok. Father is using Tom here, as an example. Someone for us to focus our faith on. Already, he's done us much good. Most of you have already seen how different he really is."

Ginny looked at Lily, long and hard. So too did Molly and Arthur and the rest of the family. But the one who did not look at her, he was the most afraid of all, and that was Tom.

"Molly, can Tom have Ron's old room? He will be across the hall from James and myself."

"Yes, of course. Let me go get it ready, sheets and all." Molly got up and went to prepare the room for their most unusual and unexpected guest. After all, Molly was still a good host.

The next morning, they'd all eaten breakfast and went their various ways. Arthur to work at the Ministry, Charlie at Hogwarts to keep the Dragons, Bill at Gringotts as a Curse Breaker, The twins to their store in Diagon Alley, and Percy to the Ministry. Lily stayed behind for a short while so she could floo the school to let them know she'd be a little late. No explanations were given.

"Well, Tom, today I'd like to take you to Diagon Alley and get you some more clothes and other items. You ready to go?"

Tom looked at Lily rather nervously. "I don't have any galleons to purchase any of these. I feel like a charity case on you, Lily." Tom cast his eyes down, ashamed to look up at her.

Lily walked over to Tom, holding his face gently in her hands. "Tom, you're not a charity case. Look at me, please. Father has asked us, Molly in particular, to help you. You are giving all of us an incredible opportunity to increase our faith in Father's Plan. In you own way, you're actually helping us. As far as being a charity case, we'd never think of letting you go without. That'd not be charitable of us."

Tom stood there, very quiet for a long while. "ok, I understand what you're saying. But, it's difficult for me. If you understand."

"Then come with me, time to go. Nothing will happen to you, you'll be with me." Lily held out her hand to Tom while going to the fireplace to floo out. "There is one thing I ask of you and that's not to tell anyone, no matter who asks you, who you are or what your background is. Just say that your name is Tom. This is for your protection, and ours, too. People still have long memories and I don't want to provoke them unnecessarily."

Tom nodded his head, "I understand and do as you ask."

"Thanks, Tom." Lily smiled at him. It was perhaps the first time he'd ever had such a warm word, other than the hug from Molly which was the first time anyone had ever hugged him in his memory.

As the two were flooing out to go to Diagon Alley, Tom thought that this was a very nice family. They were truthful with him about their fears and at least some were wanting to help him. He appreciated that.

The first place Lily took him was to Madam Maulkins Robes where he was fitted with all the standard Wizard's clothing. Lily saw to it that he got all the latest fashions. She remembered how Ron felt, and Ginny, too, when they had to wear hand me downs. It did the job but sometimes, others can be hurtful when they see just how little you truly have. James still has a little problem with those awkward feelings of inadequacy over not having enough or being able to 'measure up'. She didn't want Tom to face those problems with all the other problems he has.

"Well, Tom, you look fine in you new outfit." Lily smiled at him. They got the rest of their purchases including extra clothes of everything Tom needed to wear. Lily never hesitated at getting him what he wanted.

Leaving the Shop, she told Tom there was one more stop that was necessary. She approached Ollivander's' and just as she got to the door Tom hesitated at going in.

"Tom, what's wrong?"

"This is Ollivander's'. They only sell wands. I . . . .I . . . .I'm afraid, Lily. I don't want to ." Tom was visibly afraid.

Lily faced him. "It's alright, Tom. You're allowed to have a wand, but not just any wand. Long ago, James and I set a wand aside just for you. I imbued it with some of my protection. It won't hurt anyone nor can it be used in any Dark way. You won't be committing any offense by having this wand. Trust me, Tom. I'll never lie to you. That'd go against my nature."

Tom looked at Lily, shaking some, and trying to hide it.

"Ok, I've trusted everyone so far.. . ."

He walked inside, slowly.

Once inside Mr. Ollivander welcomed Lily. "Hello, Lily. Nice to have you here in my shop. How may I help you?"

He looked at the young man who stood beside her, a puzzle passing across his face. He looked at Tom as if something in the back of his mind had been disturbed. But, that'd be for later.

"I've brought one of my young charges with me. His name is Tom and he will need a wand, but not just any wand. Remember long ago I came in here and had a wand set aside?"

Mr. Ollivander nodded his head. That instance had triggered his memory working again. "Yes, I do seem to remember that wand. It had no magical core, but you did something to it and had me set it aside; You said it would recognize it's owner when he came within it's presence. Let me go get it."

He came back a moment later with a long slender box and opened it.

Tom looked at Lily, unsure still and put the wand back on the counter.

"I can't."

Mr. Ollivander looked at the young man and thought him very strange for not wanting a wand.

"Is there anything wrong with the wand? It does seem suited to you."

"It's not the wand, Mr. Ollivander," Lily replied for Tom. "He's just afraid."

She looked at Tom, "I set this wand aside for you many years ago, Tom. You'll be needing it. Please, don't worry, you'll not be able to hurt anyone with it. It's core is not like any other wand, it has some of my protection in it."

"I remember what it was like before I came here, I don't want to make any mistakes and this could be too much for me to handle." Tom told Lily how he truly felt.

Lily stopped and thought a moment. She didn't want to push him into making a decision or doing something he was afraid of. "Suppose I pay for it now and just leave it here. When you feel ready to use it you may come get it." Looking up at Mr. Ollivander Lily was asking an implied permission.

"Of course, Lily. I'll have his wand set aside for him. It'll be here like it has in the past." Mr. Ollivander replied.

"Thank you, Lily." Was all Tom said. He looked sad and fearful.

As they left, Mr. Ollivander looked at them. Something in the back of his mind was trying to click over, but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Lets go to Hogsmead Village and get a Butterbeer." Lily suggested.

She apparated them both in front of The Three Broomsticks pub.

"Come on in. You're with me, Tom. It'll be alright." Lily offered him her hand and she lead him in, found a table and sat down.

After ordering a Butterbeer for the both of them, Lily began to talk some. She wanted him to open up and be more forthcoming with his feelings – and fears.

"Well, what do you think of your success?" Lily asked, starting the conversation.

Tom looked up at her, perplexed. "I've not done anything to be successful with."

"Good Butterbeer, isn't it?" Lily asked.

Lily sat her stein back on the table. "Sure you have. First you didn't do anything to provoke the family's fears."

"What? Didn't you see . . . , - what about how they reacted to me?"

"That was all based on their memories of your past, not who you are today. There is a distinct difference."

(Authors note: I got my idea of Tom in this new role based upon Acts 9:3 where Saul was a hated and despised man who persecuted the Christians and was converted on the Road to Damascus and was thereafter named Paul, one of the staunchest supporters of Christianity. Also, Matthew 9:9 where Matthew was sitting at a 'receipt of custom' (he was a tax collector), collecting taxes for the Roman Govt. and was the most hated and despised of all, yet became a disciple. )

"What's that?"

"You're different now, you're not who you were then. If father wants to give you a 2nd chance, the rest of us should also. It's that simple. That's how forgiveness works."

"what if they don't? What'll happen to me then?" Tom asked getting more nervous by the moment by the way this conversation was going.

"They'll come around, but it will take time. Meanwhile, stay with me, you'll be ok."

Tom looked at her.

"Trust me, Tom, please." Lily said, patting his hand.

"It's easy for you to say that but you're not me. I'm the one who is on the line."

"True, but I have a job to do here, too. We're both being helped. I was also given a 2nd chance, James was too. Just like you are." Lily added.

"But, you're . . ."

"We're all the same, Tom. It's what you do with what you're given . . . ," and Lily looked at Tom directly as she finished her statement. " . . . no matter how much, or how little."

"Tom, you've been put into my care for a number of reasons, the foremost is to learn to love, to recognize it and try to give it to others, regardless of what you receive in return."

"You'll help me then?"

"Of course. Now, back to what you've done. The good: Secondly, you showed me compassion and care when I thought they wanted you gone. You were willing to die and not for me to be hurt nor have it held against them."

"Tom, very few magical folks here, Muggles included, have demonstrated that capacity of compassion."

They both remained quiet for a while. Tom was thinking on it.

Lily could tell she was getting through to him by the length of time it took him to ask questions.

Lily looked at Tom, "You showed me the best part of what it means to love another – the Sacrifice of your own self. As far as love and self are concerned, that level of love is the epitome."

"Oh, and I must not forget – you helped us find Ginny."

Lily drank some more of her Butterbeer while Tom remained silent, in his own thoughts.

"What do I do now, Lily?"

"You work with me, and in due time, I'll put you with some of the members of my family, those who would be comfortable with you. It'd only be for a few hours, at first."

"But, for now, lets go to school and I'll show you around." Lily got up and paid the tab. They both left, walking back up the road to Hogwarts."

Classes were still in session, students everywhere, some in class, others in the halls. Everywhere they went, Lily was acknowledged and greeted, some took note of the frail looking young man who accompanied her everywhere she went.

Lunch time was upon them when Lily took Tom to the Great Hall.

"Here, Tom, Sit here at the Gryffindor Table here on the end. This way, you'll be out of the way of most students and least likely to be asked too many questions that you may be uncomfortable in answering."

During the meal, Lily noticed Hagrid looking at Tom.

'I need to talk with him now.' Lily thought to herself.

She leaned over to Hagrid, "Would you care to walk with me after lunch, please? There's something very important I need to talk with you about. I'll need your help on this." Lily put her hand on his arm.

"Of course, Lily." Hagrid answered.

Lily smiled and 'beamed' a little. She liked Hagrid because, well, to put it as simply as possible, he was like a 'grown up little boy in his awe and wonder' of everything around him. He was not complicated.

Lily and Hagrid left the Great Hall together. She had Dobby take Tom back to her offices where he'd be safe. "Tom, I need to talk with Hagrid for a while; Please stay here, read all the books you'd care to. If any of the paintings of the previous headmasters care to talk with you, feel free to talk with them, especially with Headmaster Dumbledore. I do believe he has a few more 'insights' that would help you. He's helped me a lot in the past, so, please, trust him. I'll return."

Walking out on the front lawn, Lily began her 'trials' of swaying Hagrid.

"How do you feel?" Lily began.

"Oh, well, alright, I guess. This talk isn't about me health, isn't it?"

Lily looked at him, "No, it isn't."

"But, to put your mind at ease, you've done nothing wrong and you're not in trouble. It's just the other way around: I'm the one coming to you for help. This is one of those reasons why I've asked Father to permit you to tarry with me. You can help me a lot and learn a lot."

Lily bit her lip a little, trying to figure out where to start. "Do you remember the night you took my son from our home in Godric's Hollow and took him to my sister's home?"

"Ay, I do, Lily. It was one of the saddest times in me life." Hagrid answered her truthfully.

"I was there, in Spirit form, along with James; we were watching over my infant son. Hagrid, I just can't adequately express to you how helpless I felt then. But, I want to tell you how much I appreciate you taking care of Harry then, if only for that short time."

Hagrid looked at lily, and remained silent. He felt good at hearing what she said. It wasn't often he received a real compliment.

"During that evening, before you got there, Professor Dumbledore told Professor McGonagall, he was speaking of you, he said 'I'd trust Hagrid with my life'.

"Thank ye, Lily, for being so kind to me. You and you're family are the only one's who are."

Lily stopped walking, turned to him and held both of his gigantic hands in her small ones. "I've got something to tell you, something out of our past. Something I'm trying to 'right'. It's a job Father has asked me to do." Lily cast her eyes downward for a moment. She was thinking.

"Do you trust me, Hagrid?" She waited a moment, adding, "I mean REALLY trust me?"

Hagrid paused a moment, "Ye know I do, Lily."

"Ok, let me explain, and whatever you do, don't get mad at me or run off and do whatever. I ask this of you because I went to my family last night and their reaction was so strong, it was so negative that they had their wands pointed at me and, well, let's just say that I had to defend not only myself but one other. Oh, Hagrid, I thought I had failed!" Tears were streaming down Lily's cheeks at this point. "I fell to the ground and asked father to forgive them for their reaction and to take me then for failing Him. Arthur even had the Ministry's Aurors, even the retired ones, come out to the Burrow and surround the place. No one got in or out. They had orders to stop ANYONE who tried, with whatever force they had to to stop anyone from coming or going." That's why I didn't want you there. You could have been hurt, or worst."

Lily remained silent. They've calmed down a lot, but it was because of the tenderness he showed me during my lowest point. Molly saw that and her heart just melted and hugged him. She was the fiercest one of all! Can you believe it? Molly at the forefront of her family, ready with wand pointed and every curse needed poised on the tip of her tongue ready to use them. She would not have hesitated! But it didn't come to that because of the tenderness he showed me, the compassion. Him and Molly get along well now. He's just a frail young man now, none of his former life exists."

Lily looked up at Hagrid.

"Lily, ye really surprise me. Ye and the Weasley's are a matched pair. Ye'd take on anything. Well, it doesn't surprise me none. Is he the lad who sat at the end of Gryffindor table?"

"Yes, he is."

"He looks familiar, but I can't place him."

"You know him Hagrid, you know him."

Hagrid's face paled.

Lily knew, without going into his mind, she knew he knew who the young man was.

"Hagrid, he can't harm anyone now. His abilities are not what they used to be. He's being watched all the time now. Even Ginny is somewhat used to him being here, and she was so scared she even flew out of the Burrow, on a broom and out raced every Auror and lost them all! He helped us locate her and I talked with her for a long time. She was up in the Gryffindor tower Common room."

"Ye say he can't hurt anyone? Ye sure of that?"

"Yes, Hagrid. Absolutely."

"What's he want?"

"He's been sent back to learn how to love. Amazing, isn't it?"

Hagrid was silent. Perplexed.

"Well, ok, then, I don't know how I can help ye. But, you've got my support in this. I'll keep it a secret. If ye need me to do anything, just ask. I owe ye a lot, Lily."

"Thank you, Hagrid, thank you." Lily pulled him down to her and kissed him on his forehead, causing him to blush.

They walked back to Hagrid's Hut and Lily went back to her office. Tom was still there, having a conversation with the portraits of the Past Headmasters who knew him.

Lily walked in her office and saw Tom talking with the portraits – she liked that part of having the past Head Masters here to help her some. Thoughts were forming in her mind pertaining to how to use Tom while he was here. She had some time but, she knew some of the future and it disturbed her.

"Tom, I've been wanting to use you here at School, To try to tutor some students who need help. What do you think?"

He looked over at her, surprised that such a request would come his way so easily. "I'd like that. But, I don't want to put myself into a situation that could go wrong. This idea of yours has so much potential for that to happen. I don't want to cause any problems for you, Lily."

"Well, at first I'll be right with you. You can help a few students with what you know. Maybe you can show them, demonstrate, some of your technique. Or explain it?"

Lily walked over to Tom, placing her hands in his, "Tom, I really need you. You have all these wonderful abilities. I don't want to waste what you have. You'll have to try on your own soon and I think by helping others would be a great way."

"I did promise that I'd help you in whatever way you needed me to." Tom sighed a little, fear definitely showing on his face. "Will I need the wand you set aside for me?"

"Yes, eventually, I'd like to send you to Ollivander's, by yourself to get it. This will be your first test. I want to see how well you do."

"As you wish, Lily. I'll not get into any trouble."

"I know, Tom."

As Tom turned to leave, Lily said one more thing to him: "Oh, Tom," Lily looked at him with a most loving look on her face. "Make me happy at this."

Tom smiled, "I will."

While Tom was gone, Lily set up some study times where Tom could help some of the students with their homework in the areas of Charms, DADA, Potions and Transfigurations. These were the three main areas of the Magical World plus defense.

Tom went back to Diagon Alley to Ollivander's Wands. "Hello, Tom. Are you back to pick up your wand?"

"Yes, Lily convinced me that it was to my advantage to have one."

Mr. Ollivander gave Tom his wand. As he handed it over to Tom, Mr. Ollivander looked at it: It was just a plain wooden shaft with no true magical core in it. Instead it contained a portion of Lily's protection and grace that she was given by her Father. "Take good care of it, Tom. This is one of my most unusual wands I've ever given out. There is none like it anywhere to the best of my knowledge."

"I know, Mr. Ollivander. I promised Lily I'd make her happy and serve her well."

Tom left the shop and went back to Hogwarts, twirling his wand as he went, going through all the basic movements to refresh himself. 'This is a big responsibility which will either make or break me.' Tom thought to himself. He wanted to do his best and help Lily because by doing so, he'd be helping himself. 'My past is behind me, I can't change that, but I can try to be the person Lily envisions me to be.'

"Tom, I've got some study periods arranged for you to help anyone who may need some help with their homework. Mostly, you'll be getting the students who may be falling behind. They are the ones I'm most concerned about. But I was thinking that with you helping them, they'll be more confident. You'll see how good you feel when you see how well your students are succeeding."

"My students?"

Lily looked up at him, her eyes dancing with laughter. "Why, yes, your students. Unofficially you'll be a teacher here, but you'll only be helping those who are either assigned to you by the professors or who willingly come to you because they like you. I want to try this out for a couple weeks and see what happens. If it's successful then I'll see about making it permanent and putting you on our regular staff. It'll be slow but that's the way I'd want it to be. Give the students time to warm up to you. Don't volunteer anything about yourself. Take it easy and we'll see what happens."

Tom nodded his head in assent. May I go back to my room for a while?" Tom asked Lily.

"Yes, please, go ahead. I'll have the elves set up a separate office for you. I'll let you know tomorrow where it is."

"Thanks, Lily. I appreciate all your help."

With that said, Tom left. Lily just sat back in her office, contemplating her work so far. She'd done what she'd set out to accomplish as far as getting Tom settled in. Tomorrow will be a real test to see just how well he will fit in, temporarily, until her family can teach him the lessons he needs.

After Tom left Lily's office to return to his separate quarters at school, Lily had her faculty meet with her.

"I've asked all of you to meet with me this afternoon for a short while so I can ask a favor of all of you. I've noticed that some students need tutoring, not many, but the need is there."

"We all would like to give the students individual lessons, but Lily, we just don't have the time." One of the faculty mentioned.

"I've got another plan, and this is where I need your co-operation." Lily stopped talking and composed her thoughts.

While looking out of her office windows towards Hagrids' Hut, she began – "I've got someone in mind to begin tutoring the students who need help. He will be available while I'm here." Here, Lily stopped and turned around to look at their reactions.

They were all passive.

"What can you tell us about him? Is he qualified? Where did he go to school?" some of the faculty asked.

Lily remained quiet for the longest time while everyone waited.

"The second question first – He is qualified – very qualified, especially in charms, transfigurations, potions and spells in general. And, Defense against the Dark Arts."

"You said 'he', is that the young man we saw at meal time yesterday?"

"Yes."

"Lily, are you sure about his ability to act as a tutor? He is very young and with no experience . . . ,"

Lily held up her hand to quiet all the questions. "Let me interrupt. First, there's a lot about him I'm not mentioning, especially his background. My family knows him, his name is Tom." Lily hesitated when another faculty member started to ask what his last name is, ". . . , and I will not give out his last name."

"Tom has been sent here to be with me. You'll see him and I together a lot, even with members of my own family.

He's here for me to help him. That's about all I can say. It's best to leave it at that."

"Lily, you're sure he's good, that he knows the material?"

"Yes, absolutely, like I said, especially about D.A.D.A."

One of the Faculty asked,"What do you mean 'especially about D.A.D.A?'" Can you clarify that for us, please?

All eyes were upon Lily, no one said a word.

Lily got up and walked around, standing at one of the windows, looking out, with her hands folded in front of her. Lily was thinking, thinking of Tom and his past. She had to compose her thoughts carefully.

She turned around, facing her Faculty, 'In being able to teach about Defense, you have to know it, thoroughly. Tom knows more about the Dark Arts, possibly, than anyone else alive."

The murmurs of the Faculty started, but Lily held up her hands and it stopped. "Except for me. To finish my previous thought. Listen, Tom knows the signs to look out for in case any of our students might be leaning towards the Dark Side. He can spot the troubled student and warn us about them while we can still guide them upon the right path. THAT is the strongest point he has in helping us help the students. Not only that, but he can help the 7th years in advanced course work in potions, spells and possibly hold seminars for the rest of the faculty in advanced areas."

With this said, the Faculty broke out in further discussions, mostly centering around not believing.

Lily continued - "What I'm trying to say is that Tom can be a very valuable asset to all of us, both faculty and student. He's here to serve me, not to cause any problems. In short, he has my confidence."

"How do you know that Lily? He could be fooling you."

Lily was very quiet for a small space of time. She slowly walked around to the faculty member, placed her gentle hands on his shoulders to calm him. She could feel his nervousness. Then, she bent down her head to him, saying, " I have read his thoughts, I can see his heart's desires, and go where no Ligilimens could possibly go. He's the real thing. He has nothing to hide from me."

Everyone was silent for a while, finally, one spoke up: "If he's got your confidence, that's good enough for me."

"Thank you for saying that. I'll make the announcement this evening at supper and you can start either assigning or recommending students to Tom. His office will be down the hall from mine on this floor."

That evening at supper, Lily made the announcement: "Before we start eating, I have a short announcement. Beginning this evening, a new faculty member will be made available to you. His name is Tom and he will be here strictly for tutoring all class years in Charms, Transfigurations, potions and D.A.D.A. His office is right next to mine, so feel free to stop in and see him. If you have any questions, please ask either me or one of the faculty." She hesitated a bit, looking around at her students who were looking at Tom. "So, if that's all, then as my former Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore would say, 'Tuck in' everyone."

After supper, some of the Gryffindors waited around to talk with their Headmistress. Most of them were together in little crowds or 'knots', they were obvious.

Lily took her time eating, just sitting at the table, watching them, finally, she put her fork down and sat back and folded her hands in her lap.

She was smiling, knowing what they wanted.

Subtlety never was a Gryffindor strong suit.

"Come on up here, I know you want to ask me a question."

They all approached their Headmistress – one of them getting up the courage to ask the obvious question: "Uh, about the new tutor – was he the one we saw in our common room the night you were there with Ginny?"

Lily sat for a moment, thinking. "Dobby?" Lily called out for her favorite elf.

There was a loud pop when beside her stood Dobby. "Lily Potter, how may Dobby help you?"

Lily reached out and put her arms around Dobby, hugging him close to her. 'he seems almost like a little child. He seems to want to please me.' Lily thought to herself briefly, the thought just popped into her mind, wenst from where, she did not know, but it did not surprise her.

She had her own private thoughts, and at that, she smiled cryptically.

Dobby looked up at Lily, a 'nervous look' appeared on his face like he'd been caught at something.

"Why, Dobby, from the look on your face, I'd say you've got something to hide? Or maybe you've got something you're not telling me?"

Lily looked up at her students, who were just standing here, wondering about this small digression their Headmistress took. They all knew she was unusual, they'd heard about her all their lives so they'd come to expect this from her. It was all for a purpose, so they just waited.

"Anyway, I was wondering, the elves have very powerful magic, and no fear. I've always wondered . . ., The elves here are under my protection. I'll never let anyone or anything, hurt them – ever! They are the least of us in our magical world and I will protect them . . ," and Lily added wistfully at almost a whisper '. . _. as if they were my own_."

She looked back at her students, they were all looking at her.

"I don't know why I said all that, but it does seem appropriate, somehow. Now, back to your question – Yes, Tom was there that night. He was with me and assisted me and my son, Harry, her husband in locating her. Tom will be here, with me, for a while. How long, I don't know, but he's here for a reason that I can't, and won't, divulge."

"Ginny seemed so afraid of someone . . . " one of the Gryffindor's said.

Lily held up her hand to quiet them.

"Please, lets not go there. We dealt with that and she's recovering nicely. I've got a favor to ask of you, each of you, since you're all here."

"What is it, Professor?"

"Would you be willing to act as examples for the other houses and go to Tom for tutoring or help with a specific academic problem? Please?"

"They all looked at themselves, a perplexed look crossing their faces.

"Uh, sure, Headmistress." One of them answered.

"Don't be too obvious, but just a few of you ask him a question pertaining to school work. It'll give him confidence, but I want you to really mean it. Be nice to him. And, for your information, Tom is a very powerful Wizard. He's very knowledgeable in the magical arts. His depth of knowledge would truly astound you, so take advantage of him while he's here. After all, my two brothers, Fred and George, are already asking him for some ideas."

"Your Brothers?"

"Yes, you know "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. I'm sure you've heard of them." She smiled knowing they had.

"Oh! Yes! Our favorite store!"

Lily watched them talk animatedly as they walked away. 'What other Wizarding enterprises would this develop?' She wondered to herself.

Tom slowly merged into life at Hogwarts; he taught the beginning students in charms to begin with, slowly gaining their confidence. 'Lily was right,' he thought, to himself, 'it is easy.'

Lily kept her eye out on Tom, talking with him daily, visiting him when he was with his students. One day, like all the other days when Tom had a student Lily came in and sat with them, Tom knew why she was there, but the student didn't. Lily never interrupted, instead, she just sat back and watched Tom instructing the student. Today, was charms and Tom went over the basic wand movements and covered the charms that the first years would normally have been taught.

"Professor, what good is knowing such basic stuff? I mean, other than what it's designed for?" the student asked.

"All the advanced wand movements, curses, charms, transfigurations – all of these are based upon what you learn in your first year." Tom explained in such a way that the student understood.

"Professor, may I ask you a question?" the student asked?

"Of course."

"I've heard rumors that, well, that you can do all sorts of things, other than teach just the basic courses." the student asked, hesitantly.

Tom stopped and remained silent, very silent, for a long time. He got up and walked away for a moment, looking out the office window. He became very nervous, so he turned to Lily, looking at her. He needed help. He knew that sometimes students made up stuff, baseless rumor that someone started, but Tom knew, as did Lily that no matter how baseless this rumor was, it hit too close to the real truth, uncomfortably so.

Lily spoke up first.

"I think what you're referring to is that Tom here can do much more advanced work than what he's teaching you. All the faculty have to be able to do that in order to teach you properly."

"Oh, ok, it's just that i thought . . . ,"

"Please, there are enough rumors floating around. Don't really pay attention to all you hear." Lily tried to explain.

The student looked at her.

Lily got up and looking at the student, "Let's go for a walk, shall we? Please?" Lily held out her hand. The student knew some toes had been stepped on, so, to avoid further problems, the student went with Lily.

As Lily was walking down the hall, it was while classes were still in session and the halls were deserted. "I want you to know that Tom is a very knowledgeable wizard in his area of teaching. His skills in potions, charms, transfiguration's, and especially Defense, are without peer among my faculty."

"But, Headmistress, he's so young. How can he be so knowledgeable?"

Lily stopped short and looked at her student and so wanted to tell the complete truth, but she knew what the consequences would be.

It'd be a real nightmare.

"I can't answer your question. It'd impinging upon the Professors' private and personal life which I do try to guard. He's very good in what he does. In fact, there are some areas that he specializes in that he's the best there is, like I previously said, in potions, charms, D.A.D.A. And Transfigurations."

Lily stopped walking and turned to her student and looked at her for a long moment. The student was nervous and gently bit her lower lip in a nervous motion. Something was up, something serious. "Just don't worry any, and whatever you do, please, don't go spreading anything about him. What you and I are talking about, well, I'd want you to keep it to yourself, because if you talk to others, what you say could be misconstrued and get out of hand and it'd hurt not only him, but so many others – who are very powerful and important people,who are just trying to help Tom in a quiet way that does not call attention to themselves. Baseless rumors could get out of hand and one of the people who'd be hurt – is me. In fact, it would be a possibility that the entire Wizarding Government, from the Minister of Magic on down, would fall. Who I hire to teach here is my decision, but, it affects so many others, but ultimately, I'm responsible and I alone carry that penalty should anything ever go wrong. Regardless of Tom's background, learn all you can from him starting today. His time here is of unknown duration and it grows shorter daily; This is his first year teaching and I don't want him to be having unnecessary problems. Ok?"

"Ok, Headmistress, I understand."

Lily went back to Tom's office where he was teaching and found him standing in front of the window, his hands held in back of him, just staring out of the window. A deep frown was upon his face. Lily stopped in the doorway and just looked at him. She could see that he was deeply worried. Lily looked into his Mind, first on the surface, then deeper. His worries consisted of what would happen to him, and to others who might be hurt due to him just being here. But, most of all, remarkably, he was worried about what would happen to Lily.

Lily cleared her throat to get his attention, when he turned around, facing her. "Tom, please, don't worry. The students are just fascinated by you and the fact that you're not as old as some of the other faculty.

"I understand, Lily, but they don't really know just how close to the truth they really are. I don't know just how long I can keep this up. What happens if someone puts me together with you back into our past? Your people aren't stupid, Lily. Eventually it'll happen, and when that happens, we'll both be in severe trouble, and your entire family. We'll be lucky if all of us are in Azkaban, because I can see us all being killed."

"Tom, this won't get that far."

"Lily, I'm worried about not just your safety but your family's safety as well." Tom sat down and held his head in his hands. He just couldn't look Lily in her eyes. Momentarily looking up at her, he said, "Lily, I'm so sorry, but I've failed you. What'll become of me now? Father will send his people after me and take me to my deserved punishment! " He just laid his head down on his arms and cried his eyes out.

For the first time, as Lily looked on him, just fully understood his fear of failure and just how much he knew he did wrong previously. She knew he was really trying hard to succeed but to realize his true failure or his thinking he was failing, it struck her tremendously hard. It suddenly occurred to her 'I don't want to loose Tom, I just don't.'

Music: Mariah Carey & Whitney Houston 'When You Believe'

"Tom, may I say something? Please?" Lily walked over to him, gently placing her hands upon his head and ran her hands through his dark hair. She just stroked his head like this for a short time, comforting him. "Tom, the day that I was given this job, the day that this job was offered to me, Professor Trelawney made a prophecy to me that came directly from Father. I know this because afterwards I asked Father about it and He confirmed it. In part, it said, and I repeat verbatim:

**_At the Millennium's End, comes a man you will both recognize, and yet not,_**

**_For he will be a supporter to you in a time most needed._**

**_ Respect you he will, for he will be your servant in a time most need of one._**

"I need you, Tom, I need your skills, your example and your courage to show my people just what can be done when all seems lost. Right now, you're depending on what faith you have in Father's offer to you. You're just now learning how to depend on faith, just like I do, just like most of the Muggles do. This is a test for you, a manner of learning that you're succeeding at admirably. Father is very pleased with your advancements." Lily got down on her knees in front of Tom and added, "Tom, Tom, look at me." He raised his head from his arms, eyes red and swollen, seeming shame written all over his face. "Father promised that nothing will happen to my family. He promised that my husband, James, and my son, Harry will always be with me, that we'll never be separated. He also said that the rest of my family will always be with me, advising me. You've nothing to fear about What'll happen to us, Tom, nothing. As for you, you'll be ok. Your job is to learn love from me and my family, and to serve me. The way you can serve me now is to teach the good strengths of your knowledge to your students and make sure that they don't go down the wrong path. You're the perfect person to watch out for them because you've been there. You know the signs and can warn me of them before they get that far. You can save so many by being a good watchman. That's your job. Father will not be coming for you nor punishing you for what others' have thought or done to you."

Tom looked at Lily momentarily, digesting what she'd just told him in the strictest of confidence. "Tom, if something happens to you while you're working for me, if you loose your own life while serving me as Father has asked you to do, then, in the end, the Very End, you'll have redeemed yourself in Father's eyes. You'll have been doing what you were asked to do. No one, Tom, can do better, not even me. I've been where you are now. I know how you feel about failing. Please, listen to me, and take the rest of the day off and just think about what I've said. All will be ok with you."

Tom nodded his head in reply and Lily got up, patted his hands and quietly left. But she returned momentarily and said, "I'll return about supper time to see how you are and we'll walk together to the Great Hall for supper. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes, Lily, it is. And, Thanks, for trusting me and having confidence in me when no one else would."

She just nodded her head in reply and smiled at him.

As Lily was walking down the halls she was musing, thinking, to herself about her talk with Tom and of the fears she discovered he had. The weight of her office was bearing down upon her, immensely so, she just had to stop and lean against the wall. 'Tom is valuable, just so valuable; I just can't afford to loose him. His fears are just like mine were when Harry was in St. Mungo's.'

Supper time came about and found Lily outside Tom's office door where she gently knocked and heard Tom's invitation to enter. "How are you feeling, Tom?" Lily asked, gently.

"Shakey, nervous and I have a powerful headache, but I think I'll pull through, but,..." "Come with me, here, take my hand and we'll walk down to supper together. Just you and me, Tom." Lily extended her hand to Tom.

Tom went to her, taking her hand hesitantly in his and together they walked to the Great Hall. "What about your family? Won't they miss you?"

"I've contacted them and told them I'll be here at school. They know where I'm at in case they need me. I told them to contact Dobby if they really need me and he can contact me here directly. I'm alright, and I do appreciate you worrying some about me." Lily stopped walking and turning to face Tom, she finished her thought: "That shows you are demonstrating the capacity to love, and care about others and to put their welfare before your own. You're succeeding, Tom, very well." Lily squeezed his hands in hers and smiled at him.

"Thank you, Lily." Tom replied, hesitantly

Together, they walked into the Great Hall for the evening meal. As they walked up to the Faculty Table together, the usual chatter and noise that abounded the Great Hall at meal time suddenly stopped, while all eyes were upon the two faculty members, Lily and Tom.

Lily could feel the feelings of doubt that permeated the Great Hall. The students were very unsure of Tom and they didn't really know why. Additionally, the trust they had in Lily was being questioned, not that they didn't trust her, but that they didn't exactly trust Tom, either. It was just a vague feeling that Lily was getting, so she didn't delve deeper to see why.

So, they just sat down and progressed through the meal, Tom on Lily's left and Hagrid on her right. Halfway through the meal, Tom being nervous put down his fork and almost started to move his chair back to get up when Lily placed her hand on his, quietly giving him the signal to stay. "I can't stay here like this Lily. It isn't right. I feel as if I'm pulling you down."

She leaned in to him, "It will be alright. Please, just trust me a little more." She looked at him and smiled.

After the meal was over, Tom made his way back to his office with Lily staying behind to answer the usual questions from the students. This was a nightly ritual that she'd come to expect throughout the millennium that she'd been here, up until now, and she didn't want to interrupt it. It was the usual time for all the students to ask her questions, settle rumors, and the like that usually abounded at school.

Including those concerning a rather new young Professor. These, she answered quietly and as honestly as she could without revealing too much specific information about his background. Lily could see that she was not really satisfying them, so she let it go. She'd try to answer more of their questions later, without hurting or embarrassing Tom.

So in reply to another question about sports, and what they've been learning in school, one of the students questions lead Lily to ask if the students would want to start a Dueling Club. Lily remembered this from her second year here when she was here as Hermione and thought that now it would be a good way for them to put to practical use what they've learned in D.A.D.A. And charms. So, starting tomorrow, after Supper the Great Hall would be the meeting place. She'd get some of the faculty to oversee the meetings and give the students the chance to practice.

Little did she really know, that even with all she has learned about looking into the future there were some future events that even she was not allowed to see, and it was for a very good reason.

The weeks went by fairly smooth with no more questions concerning Tom. The students were having a great time with dueling one another and just working off excess energy, frustrations over classes and other of the myriad forms of student's social frustrations. The faculty had rotated the overseeing of the students to make sure nothing really got out of hand. Of course, Lily managed to stay there those nights as a backup – just in case. It was one of those days where the regular faculty could not really oversee the Dueling Class that Lily had to go looking elsewhere for help, and she went to the Minister of Magic for help, her father in law, Arthur Weasley.

Lily Apparated to the Ministry one day to see him for this reason. Even though it'd have been easier to just use the floo network to talk with him, she wanted to get out some. After all, rank has its privileges.

Sitting in his office, "Arthur, I do need your help." His eyes opened up and his eyebrows almost went to his balding hairline. Beads of sweat popped out on his forehead. Lily saw his reaction and knew what he was thinking. "No, Arthur, it's not about Tom. He's doing well, and the students have pretty much adjusted to him. I've started a dueling club and I do need some faculty to oversee them from time to time, but right now, all my faculty are busy and I was wondering if you could lend me some of your Aurors? Either active duty or the retired ones would be ok, it's just to give the students some pointers and experience. I'm really stretched here and I do need some help. I would ask James or Harry but they're busy and so, too, are the twins."

"Oh, ok, then Lily. You really had me worried there. I thought, it was about, . . . , well, you know what I mean."

Lily smiled. "Everything's ok there. You've nothing to worry about."

Arthur started to get up to go to his office door to get his administrative assistant when he turned around and looked at Lily. "You know something Lily? What you just said reminded me of a Muggle saying, oh, how does that go? Just when you think everything's ok, that's when trouble starts, somethings like that. But, I'll get my assistant to have a couple Aurors go over to the school with you. How many would you need?"

"How about three? Could you spare them? The class seems to be very popular, even with the witches, especially the younger ones."

"ok I'll have them there this evening at supper. That way they can eat there. They'd appreciate a good meal. It's one of the benefits they'd appreciate."

Lily got up and hugged Arthur, "Thanks, Arthur, I do appreciate you." She kissed him on his forehead and left. 'Well, that was easy, it's going to be a good day after all.' Lily thought as she left the Ministry.

That evening at supper found the Aurors there that Lily had requested and Arthur as well. He was there to observe. He WAS the Minister of Magic and it was within his prerogative to do so, additionally, he could watch the seventh years and see just how good they were, in case some wanted to go into Auror Training.

During the Class the students had been progressing well, when Tom walked in with Lily kinda towing him with her. Seems after classes, that everywhere She went, he was with her. The Students noticed this and thought it odd, but came to accept it after a while.

Even with the Aurors training the students, Tom saw problems with their technique and it was this that Lily noticed. "Tom, would you like to try? They'd appreciate it very much. It'd give you the chance to interact with them?"

"I don't think so. Not with the Ministry around, especially Arthur. He knows me and he'd know it'd not be fair."

"Tom, please, just give them a try, they're just students and they do need someone who really knows what he's doing, and you're the one who can train them. You're their Teacher, Tom, so, teach them, Please?" Lily looked at him with her Emerald Green Eyes all 'doe-like'" Tom couldn't refuse.

SubChapter: Memories – The End of an Era

Music: Barbara Streisand, 'Memories

Lily could see the Auror in the background holding up his wand pointing it straight at Tom. It wasn't this so much as what Lily felt in his thoughts. She'd probed his mind straightaway and found what she was looking for: His Intentions, his reasons and she found it. He knew, just who Tom really was. Somehow Tom's identity had been discovered. But Lily couldn't wait, she extended her Father's Grace that imbued her but just as it touched Tom's back the curse that the Auror had released hit Tom fully in his chest knocking him backwards in towards Lily within her white light. While not fully within her protection he was still vulnerable he was still somewhat protected. But, it was too late.

"TOM!" Lily cried out. She'd grasped Tom in her arms and held onto him. Her Father's Grace had intensified so much that even seeing her was next to impossible. "TOM, Please, not now, not yet! DON'T DIE ON ME, PLEASE! !" Lily cast her eyes upwards and cried out but one word – one that everyone within the Great Hall would never, ever forget:"FATHER!"

Lily held onto Tom's body, her arms encircling him and holding him to her chest. She'd fallen down holding him on her lap, his arms hanging uselessly by his side. He was still breathing erratically looking up at her. "Lily," Tom's rattled breath of a voice barely coming out, but still she could hear him. "Thank you for believing in me, for teaching me how to love, for this second chance." Tom looked up at Lily trying to smile at her, but didn't have the strength, which was ebbing away quickly.

"Tom, It's not supposed to be this way. I wanted you to be here longer. I've got so much to teach you. Please, hang on. I'll get you to St. Mungo's." Lily tried to struggle to get up, but couldn't. The tears were just running down her cheeks in uncontrolled waves.

Tom looked up at Lily and gasped out one last sentence, ' . .. forgive him for this, forgive him . . . ," His head fell forward onto Lily's chest, still held by her in her arms and there she held onto Tom, her eyes crying great waves of tears, her cries of such utter despair could be heard throughout the Great Castle. Her body shook and shook all over at the lost she had just endured so unexpectedly. Not a sound was made by anyone. All that could be heard was Lily's sobbing cries that was so heart wrenching it just hurt even to hear her.

There, in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary, laying in the arms of Lily Evans Potter, the Greatest, and Last, Headmaster that that school would ever have, lay dying a young man who once was the most Feared Wizard ever to Walk the Earth. She had shown him only acceptance and taught him how to love, and was successful. Even he, the most Feared of all Magical Beings, was successful in learning how to love.

Lily had not failed,

Even in the face of what had happened.

Lily looked up and said just one word: "Father" and bowed her head in such utter failure over her responsibility over Tom.

No one breathed a word.

No one knew quite what to do.

Music: Mormon Tabernacle Choir "Loudly We Rejoice"

It was at this point that something happened that no one had expected: The Heavens opened up and a host of beings such as looked like Lily when she was covered with her Fathers' Grace of the Whitest Light, appeared before her. Some went to her and dried her tears, these were her sisters for the resemblance was so astonishing. There before her stood a man, with a long white beard and sparkling eyes dressed in white robes. He immediately went to Lily, for she was still sitting on the floor holding Tom's still body. She just could not let him go.

"My daughter, I heard your request and Tom is with Me. You've no need to fear over him any more. You've done your job as I've asked you. He'll remain with Me, learning more from the rest of My children and teaching others by the example he's set since being with you." He bent down and held Lily in his arms hugging her to him. Looking at her once again, he said to her: "Again, my daughter, you've found Grace in my eyes."

With that said and done, He withdrew and the Heavens closed up leaving all as before. The rest of the students who were there, the Aurors, the faculty, and Arthur, the Minister of Magic, all were stunned speechless. Finally, after so many years of hearing Lily speak of 'Father', of hearing her talk of him, of some even wondering about His very existence, they all finally got the opportunity to see him amongst themselves. Never again will any of her people ever doubt her about her belief's and teachings. Arthur walked over to Lily and apologized: "I'm sorry for your loss, Lily, I truly am. I doubted you from the very beginning, but that'll never happen again. As Tom requested, nothing will happen to the Auror. That's my promise to you and to Tom. As far as I'm concerned, Tom's record is clean now. Father has said as much and that's good enough for me."

"Thank you, Arthur, thank you!" Lily said, tearfully as she huddled Tom closer to her, fully knowing that he really wasn't there anymore, but she just couldn't quite let go, not yet.

"Let us help you now, Lily. You've done much to help us; Please, let us return the favor. We can take Tom's body to the Hospital wing and you can get some rest. I'll place a guard there for the night and we can have a funeral tomorrow. Please, Lily," Arthur extended a hand to his beloved daughter in law.

She accepted, gratefully.

But Lily didn't let go. She, with Arthur's help, got up and took Tom's body herself, in her arms, to the Hospital Wing. There, she gently laid him on one of the bed's and covered him up, placing a spell over him so no one would be able to bother him. She leaned over and kissed him on his forehead and with tears in her eyes she left and went back to the Burrow with Arthur.

As she was leaving she left a message with one of the faculty that classes would be canceled for the rest of the week and will resume on Monday.

Back at the Burrow, she went directly to bed, no hot chocolate, just bed.

Music: Mormon Tabernacle Choir 'Loudly We Rejoice'

Before sunrise the next morning, Lily rose and walked out to the garden where she sat in the chair she's used since she was married. There, with heart breaking tears streaming down her cheeks from her gentle Emerald Green Eyes, she talked with Father over the past events, asked him questions about what'd happened to Tom and how he was. Her voice was cracked, breaking, barely able to enunciate her words clearly, Lily continued to learn and ask questions, but her lost was still upon her heart. She'd wanted Tom to remain so that he could enjoy the peace that'd come upon their world. It was a time to learn and Lily wanted Tom to learn so much more. But, the lesson she'd been taught was that there were some things that she, even the Beloved Daughter of Father, just couldn't have – yet - and that Father had better plans, and it was this that she accepted with a very heavy heart.

After her lessons in the garden were over, with slow steps she came back to the Burrow, showered and dressed and went to Diagon Alley. She never told anyone what she was doing, but she went directly to Gringotts and withdrew from her own personal vault several hundred pounds of gold ingots and had it all transported to Hogwarts. There she took it outside to an area that was secluded, yet within sight of her office windows, and transfigured it to a sacarficus with a lid that had a . bas relief on it in the exact image of Tom. Afterwards, she charmed it so that it was translucent. The top had his name on it and on the side was a perfect picture of the two of them standing side by side, both smiling. When anyone in the future ever saw it they'd know right away that it was Lily's image on the side. Lily placed his body, carrying him herself in her arms and placed him in the tomb, and here, she broke Wizarding Tradition and placed his unbroken Wand in Tom's still hands. It was still holding the small bit of her Fathers' Grace that she herself placed within it a Millennium ago in the wand shop and sealed it with her own charm and placed a good weather charm around the entire place so that it would always be springtime around Tom's Tomb. Next, she brought forth music, sung so beautifully, in part to still her very heavy heart. There, by herself, she sat down on a marble bench and just walked through her own private thoughts, especially of 'what might have been'. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Looking up she said, 'Thank you Father, for letting me show Tom love and how to love. It was the best lesson you've ever given me and I'll appreciate it always. Please, take care of Tom for me, till I am once again in your House.' There, Lily Evans Potter, the Mother of The Boy Who Lived, and the Greatest and Last, Headmistress of Hogwarts, fell down on the ground on the Tomb and cried her own private tears. Her feeling of lost was almost too much for her to bear.

From a far distance stood her entire family, some Aurora's, her students and faculty; None disturbed her, for this was her own private time to mourn.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Lily Defines a Family**_

They were like refugees in Muggle Europe in the 1940's. Witches, Wizards along with their meager belongings, including house elves – virtually whole families came to Hogwarts. The Roads were packed with the traffic going one way only – to Hogwarts.

They were not the only ones going to Hogwarts – Lily saw to THAT. Others populated her world, the Magical World, and Lily had sent out emissaries to bring them here. Charlie was also sent to collect the Dragons, Hagrid brought the Trolls and the Giants, and Harry was sent to bring the Centaurs, while Bill brought the Goblins.

There were countless others, many just too numerous to mention, but at the last, they all knew Lily and trusted her.

Therefore, they all came.

None harmed another, that was Lily's way and her promise and they all held to that promise – a Wizards' Promise or in her case a 'Witches' Promise' by which she was bound and they all lived by it.

During this gathering, they all learned to live with one another, to get along and to overlook minor infractions.

Lily was standing on the uppermost tower, her husband James beside her, Harry standing on the other side of her. The sadness in her eyes was haunting, Tears of regret streaming down her face. It had all come to this – the entire magical community in all of the Isles was placing all they had in the protection that their old school could afford them. This was the Last Stand that any of them would ever face against the forces of evil. This was the End of their way of life, of their very existence.

Win they must, for there was No Other Choice.

All these thoughts were going through Lily's mind. Shaking her head, so sadly, she turned to her husband, her hands placed upon the towers' parapet. James had a knack for knowing his wife and so he turned to look at her, giving her confidence.

"James, there are so many! The roads are filled as far as I can see. What do I do now?" Lily asked.

"Lily, I remember when you came to me with a plan, an idea you wanted to care for our son. The problem you faced then is no different than it is now, just a difference in size." James said.

"Oh, James, how could I've forgotten? I'm so sorry. It's just, well, looking at all these people I forgot the simplest of answers – Father!" Leaning over to him, she kissed him, lovingly, and then rushed downstairs, but just as she got to the stairs, Lily stopped, turning to face her husband and son, "Please, would you both keep a lookout for me? Stay there so the others can see you and gain confidence, they'll need that."

"Of course, Lily, we'll both be here till you need us elsewhere." James replied.

As Lily was leaving the Roof of the Tower of Hogwarts, she was fairly well dancing with Joy, with excitement again: Her beloved James had given her valuable insight in how to get help – the most basic of all help – by going to her Father.

Harry looked at his Mum, nodded and held up his hand in waving "Bye, Mum, Please be careful, we all need you."

Lily stopped, looked at her son and walked over to him and just stood in front of him and just gazed into Harry's emerald green eyes – the same color as hers, the same eyes that she had. She reached up and touched his face, gently. Harry noticed a single tear falling down her cheek from one eye.

"Mum," Harry said, "what's wrong?"

"Son, of all the amazing things I've done over two lifetimes, it all pales in comparison to the fact that I've had you with me BOTH times, that you're my son, the most precious gift I've ever received, - you, my Dear Son- are my greatest accomplishment!"

Lily reached out and hugged Harry for the longest time, not wanting to let go.

"Mum, I'm not leaving, you'll not loose me."

"Harry, everything is at stake here."

"Mum, remember what you were told, the day I was born?"

"What?" Lily looked at Harry quizzically, "How do you know what was said?  
"Well, I WAS there."

"I know **that**, but, . . . "

"Mum, you were told that your family: your husband and son are restored to you, **NEVER** to be separated from you again."

"Mum, we'll be ok."

"Son," Lily asked, looking at Harry, "Where did you get your profound wisdom from?"

Harry looked at his Mum and just smiled, "Mum, I got it from you."

Lily embraced Harry once again, and did not let him go. She just held him and held him and said, mostly to herself: "Thank you, Father, for my son's wisdom and teaching him to know what to say to still my fearful heart."

Lily then rushed downstairs and left the two of them to keep a lookout, just as she asked, they'd not wanted to disappoint her. She needed their eyes and ears.

James put his hand on Harry's shoulder, as they were standing at the castles' parapets, and he then turned to Harry saying "Son, you said the most comforting thoughts to your Mum. I'm real proud of you."

Harry looked up at his Dad, saying "Thanks, Dad."

James continued looking out at the many people returning to Hogwarts. For the longest time he just stood there and looked, but in his mind he was thinking. He'd wanted to tell Harry something, a compliment of sorts but didn't know quite how to word it. He was fidgeting a little, trying to word his thoughts, till finally he just gave up and spoke up.

"Son, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for the longest time."

Harry looked up at his Dad, wondering what it could be. "What's that, Dad?" Harry replied.

"Well, now that things are coming to a rather serious turn I just wanted to mention to you something, about you and your Mum and I." James turned to Harry.

"When you were born to us, the first time, when we were all living in Godric's Hollow, your Mum and I were newlyweds straight out of school here. I worked for the Ministry as an Auror, just beginning my training and your Mum also, but, she mainly worked as an Unspeakable. Anyway, when you came along, the three of us were the happiest of couples just having you. Never in our wildest dreams did we imagine our destiny unfolding as it has. All your Mum wanted was to be a Mum to you. That's all she ever wanted. The love she had then was just like it is now, she's not changed in all that time. And what she just told you, please believe it, because I remember what she's gone through during those early days, the dark times, and what she had to do to protect you. I'm telling you this from a first person's point of view." James turned back to Harry and said his most final statement concerning the matter, something that verified what Professor Dumbledore told Harry all those many years ago. "Son, she loves you so much, well, she'd do it all over again, and sacrifice herself, doing whatever it'd take to keep you safe." James turned completely to look at Harry, directly into his eyes. "Son, I want you to remember this when the final battle comes, when the Demons appear. Your Mother can handle them, but, please, to make it easier on your Mother just do as she says and all will be well."

James looked at his son and just smiled, conveying quite a lot of emotion in that simple gesture.

Harry understood all too well.

"Thanks, Dad, this means a lot to me, you telling me this. I'll never disappoint you nor Mum, ever. I love you both too much to do anything else."

James patted Harry on his shoulder, "I know son."

They both then turned and looked out over the grounds of the Castle, watching their people come home, home to Hogwarts where they all learned under Lily's tutelage. It would be here, once again, where they ALL would learn another lesson, perhaps the most difficult one of all: Sacrifice – and that through the practical use of Love, Trust, and Faith, that all would work out.

**_ Preparations_**

Times were getting rather tight for all the people at Hogwarts. There were so many, just so many that the school was not really meant for this number to be there all at once. After all had been set up, both in the school and outside, Lily had gone to the faculty and her family to make preparations for her to make announcements, so that everyone would know what she was doing.

The thousands who gathered in the front of the school listened to her, eager to know what she had planned. "I want to begin to let you all know that these accommodations will be enough for all of you for the time that we will be here. Things are stretched out for each of us, so have patience and be willing to help others who may have a more difficult time than you. If you have anything that the elves could use, please give it to them, they'd appreciate it very much." Lily looked out upon the people, they'd all been her students at one time, all had been interviewed by her each year they'd been at school. She remembered each of them, knew their fears and their strengths.

"Those of us who are here today, all of us in our Magical World, you've come here at my direction. That alone shows you have faith that all will be well. Times are dark now, but it won't be for long. Right now, there are two very important lessons you need to demonstrate to your fellow brothers and sisters. The first is your unwavering faith that all will be ok at the end and the second is charity towards each other. Share what material things you have that others may have need of. But, most importantly, share your faith with one another as I have shared it with you. When the Dark Ones approach, I'll let you know, but you'll feel it. Never fear, you'll be able to feel my presence and my love unfeigned for each one of you. The only protection you'll need is your faith in Father as I have demonstrated to you over the many years. Never waver, support one another and all will be well." Lily was looking out over the many people that were in the Magical World, realizing the value of each one of them. They were all very precious to her, not just for their amazing skills that they all had, individually, but because each was unique. Lily stood there and let her gaze fall upon them all, 'I don't want to loose a single one of them,'

'That lost would be unacceptable.'

She went into their midst, talking with them individually, letting them touch her robes, shaking her hands and with the little children, she'd pick them up and kiss them, hugging them. She loved them all without exception.

After a while, a rather long while, it got to her, but she couldn't let them see her break down and cry. That alone would tear apart all she'd built up. Looking up she saw James! Her beloved husband always knew just when she needed him, it was uncanny

He gently took her hand and easily led her away, back to the Castle, to her office where her family was staying. Once inside, she just sat down at her desk, the very same desk that her Headmaster Dumbledore used, and laid her head on her arms and cried and cried. Her heart was breaking from the sad and fearful countenances upon some of the peoples' faces.

"Oh, James, I know each and everyone of my people, my students, and some are very fearful. James, there are just so many and not enough of me to go around! What do I do? I want to take away their fears, to still them, but there's just not enough time for me now. I just can't loose any of them, not a single one!"

James was silent, for now. He knew she had to vent her frustrations in private, with him and her family. Finally, she got up and helped. She went downstairs to give the elves some instruction. But, as she was leaving she noticed that her ever faithful elf, Dobby, was standing close to the wall, observing and waiting. His large ears drooping, his eyes harbingering a most sad countenance.

"Why, Dobby, it's most pleasant to have you here with me. How can I help you?" Lily was trying to look and sound cheerful, but Dobby saw and heard his Mistress's anguished cry for help that came straight from her heart.

"I was guarding you as I was instructed long ago." Dobby answered.

"Guarding me? Why would you need to do that? Who gave you those instructions?"

Dobby hesitated a bit and cringed some. Lily saw his reactions and knew and felt that she'd been unknowingly harsh on him by the way she answered him. So, she knelt down and hugged him. Then, looking back at him, she, still on her knees with him, waited for Dobby to answer.

"Long ago, when you were pregnant with Harry, Headmaster Dumbledore gave me instructions to look after you and help you in anyway I could. He also asked me to guard you at all times. He said that you were very important, even more important than he was. I've been carrying out those instructions ever since, Lily Potter. Did I do right?"

Lily smiled at her beloved Elf. "Yes, Dobby, you did a magnificent job. No one could have done better. Just continue doing as Headmaster Dumbledore has instructed you to. It's ok with me. I appreciate you and all you've done."

Dobby broke out with a great big smile and his eyes lit up with joy.

**_ Lily and the Elves: The Least of all in the Magical World_**

MUSIC: Mariah Carey & Whitney Houston – When You Believe

Lily had the elves work in shifts for the preparation of meals. What stocks the people had brought with them were given over to the school to be equally shared. She saw Dobby standing in the kitchen and bent down and gave him a hug. It was wordless, and from the many years that Dobby served her, he understood her meaning and need. They both just smiled at one another, as she left the kitchens. She just had to see that her elves were doing all right. She worried so much about them. As Lily looked at them she thought to herself, 'they seem so innocent, almost like Fathers' very own children.' She just looked at them all as these thoughts ran through her mind. On the edge of her thoughts were the fragility of her elves, she feared so for them. Of all in the Magical World, the elves were the very least. But, what Lily didn't see, or maybe she did, but didn't recognize it for what it was, was the elves reaction to her as she was thinking these thoughts. They'd gradually stopped working and looked at her as if, amazingly so, that they somehow KNEW just what she was thinking.

As Lily was leaving the kitchens, all the elves had stopped their work and gathered close to Lily with Dobby at their lead. Lily stopped and looked at them. Never in the millennium since she'd been the Headmistress had they ever done this.

"Dobby, when the time comes, would you have all the elves gather together around me? I will protect each and everyone of you. Before I allow the Demons to take a single one of you I'd sacrifice myself." Tears were pouring down her cheeks in uncontrolled waves; she just stooped down to the floor, held her face in her hands, and cried. She'd felt a couple pair of hands rubbing her back and others' holding her own hands; Looking up she said, "I don't want any of you to be lost. You're all the most fragile of us all. It'd break my heart to loose a single one of you."

"Lily Potter, you need not fear about loosing us to the Demons from the Pit. They'll not be able to touch any of us. Father does not permit them to harm us in any way."

Lily had her face covered with her hands and as she looked up, she was surprised, astounded to the point of being unable to speak at what she saw.

The elves were not there, but in their stead were a host of Fathers' children – angels all. Each one of them were the most beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful, children Lily had ever seen. They were transformed into their Fathers' image, dress and exhibited his grace, just like Lily does. But, what got her attention – They all had Flaming Red Hair and Emerald Green Eyes, every one of them!

"We saw how overcome you were by this task and we knew you needed help, not just the physical help, but a little moral support. Father allowed us to show you our true selves. Don't worry, no one but you knows about us and we're here to help you in any way you need us to. You've treated us with so much kindness and love, even in the years before, while you were a student here, Hermione. Your people will be protected when you face your Greatest Test".

Dobby looked at Lily with his hands on her shoulders looked at her directly into her eyes "Look at me Lily," She looked at him as he finished his statement – "Have no fear whatsoever."

Lily, still crying, just reached out and hugged the closest one she could. Finally, for the first time in a long time, she felt like she was at home, in her Father's home, where she once lived in peace, beauty, grace, and charity. Here, Lily is surrounded by the least of those in the Magical World and beholding their secret that no one had ever suspected. 'I feel so humbled right now, and by my most precious Elves.'

This was all Lily could think of. Never had she even imagined this possibility.

They, all the transformed elves, children of her Father, smiled and radiated love and acceptance to her. She sorely needed it. And, appreciated it.

"Go now, you're needed by your people." The elf whom Lily called Dobby said, gently.

As Lily got up to leave, she turned to look at her beloved elves once again, in their new state. "Why do you work here, like this, as you are?"

It was Dobby who answered, "Why, Lily, I thought you'd have guessed it by now: We learn to serve, and by doing this we learn to love, before we're granted mortality, like you have. All of us are your future."

Lily smiled and nodded her head. Waving, she left, knowing that all would be ok. Her once fearful heart was now quieted and by the least of those in the Magical World. Lily, who had performed many great deeds through her Father, and learned much in her former life as Hermione, had been taught a lesson unexpectedly, one she'll never forget.

_** Lily and Dumbledore**_

As Lily walked through the castle, she had not considered just how immense it truly was. Going to school here, living here, it was all a dream for all of the students who came here. Occasionally, she got a glimpse of her good fortune when visitors came here for a short while. She stopped at one of the landings and looked down the hallways, listened to the echoes of her steps and listened to other faint echo's of voices elsewhere in the castle. 'I've been taught many lessons here' she thought to herself. 'I guess it's just appropriate that I be the teacher now and pass on what Father has taught me. I wonder just what my old Headmaster would say to me now?'

Lily was still standing on one of the landings when she saw appear in front of her a figure of a person she knew all too well. The Long silver beard and the twinkle in his eyes had not changed at all.

"Hello, Lily."

The biggest smile came upon her face. It was as if spring had broken in the middle of a severe winter.

"Headmaster!" Was all Lily could say.

She rushed over to him, hugged him in a Molly type hug, and didn't want him to leave. Lily just held onto him afraid he'd have to leave as suddenly as he'd arrived.

"Lily, I'm still here with you. I've always been here watching out over you."

"Headmaster, it's so good to see you again. I've got so many questions, but right now, I just can't think of a single one of them." Lily began to cry, tears rolling down her cheeks, sniffles were starting to affect her.

Dumbledore pulled out a handkerchief from his robes and gave it to her. "Here, you'll need this."

"Well, to answer your question that you just asked, I think you've done a magnificent job as Headmistress. I could not have done better myself."

Lily looked up at him sheepishly, "Really? I feel like I could have done better, that you could have done better."

"We all are our own harshest judge on ourselves. You've done the best you could have. We're all very happy for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And, like the elves told you, don't worry, just persevere, keep on teaching what you've been teaching our world and you'll win this battle. This is the final battle for us all. After this, in just a few days time, it'll all be over and you can then concentrate on rebuilding. All you've accomplished will help everyone."

They began walking down the hallways, down the steps, talking as they went. "You see Lily, from where I am, I can see much further than you can. That is to say, down the road of life. I can see the effects that you have on your people with the lessons you teach them. All these little positive lessons and directions you've been pointing them towards, helps them."

Lily just listened to her Headmaster, remembering all he's saying to her.

Lily got to the front doors that lead out of the castle and upon opening them, he put his hand upon her shoulder and told her "Lily, do all this and you'll be the greatest Headmistress that Hogwarts has ever had. This has been told to you by those you trust and love." There was that customary trademark twinkle in his eye.

"I've got to go now, Lily. I've got other work that needs my attention, . . . ,"

"Please, Headmaster, please don't go. Not yet. I want you to stay with me a while longer."

"Lily, I've not really ever left. As I told Harry during his second year, as long as people need me, I'll never really leave. I'll always be here. This is part of my assignment now. I'm your, and this schools', guardian. You'll always feel my spirit here, including all the students."

"Thank you, Headmaster, thank you always. Even now, you're still teaching me and I'll always appreciate that."

Lily reached over and kissed her Headmaster on his cheek in gratitude and thankfulness for helping her.

Lily looked at him as he slowly faded out of sight while the two of them were standing in the open doors of the Castle. There, everyone outside saw them. Some recognized who it was Lily was talking with but couldn't believe just who it was. Lily turned around and looked at them, tears streaming down her cheeks, but this time she was smiling. She could feel the happiness emanating from the people in front of her. After many years of seeing amazing sights and experiencing that which even in the Magical World would be outstanding, seeing Albus Dumbledore standing on the front steps of Hogwarts beside Lily, their Headmistress, gave them all a deep sense of respect, happiness, and the desire to help her. Her job now was just made so much easier. Lily walked down to them and joined them. Now, she was no longer afraid. She now KNEW she'd not loose a single one of them.

Lily had to give out assignments. There were just a couple of them, but they were very sensitive and she'd have to just go and talk with the people who'd be carrying them out. Lily wandered around her office for a while, thinking of what she'd be saying and to whom. She started with the most fragile – the children. So, she went to Ginny.

Lily went looking for Ginny. She was somewhere here since everyone left their homes and business's to stay at Hogwarts till everything was over. They all had that much trust in Lily.

Ginny was found in the Gryffindor Common Room. She was sitting down, curled up in one of the overstuffed easy chairs in front of the fire. She kept it going herself with her wand since the elves were so busy helping everyone else.

"Ginny?" Lily spoke softly. "May I talk with you a moment?"

Lily went over to Ginny and saw that like Ginny's husband, Harry, she had tremendous bravery, courage emanating from her. Lily went to her and sat down beside her, reached up with her hands and placing them on either side of Ginny's face, Lily just sat in front of Ginny, her beloved daughter in law, and looked directly into her chocolaty brown eyes, for the longest time.

Ginny never moved.

She just sat there and gazed back at Lily, knowing that this was one of those pivotal moments in Lily's life where she was about to teach something that was of vital importance.

"Ginny, look at me, look directly at me, for I want to ask you something." Here, she paused for a moment. "I've only one question to ask: 'Do you believe?'"

Ginny looked back at Lily and nodded her head in the affirmative. "Yes, yes I do."

"I'm handing out assignments now. When the trouble does arrive here, I'll need you to do something special for me."

"Me?"

"Yes, I'll be quite busy and, well, it's the children. They'll need someone with them, to guide them. Will you help me by staying with them and provide an example to them?"

"Yes, I don't know what else to do, but if you think I can do it, then I will. It won't be easy, Lily. I mean, how can I protect them?"

"Ginny, the only protection that you have to offer these children is your faith in Father. Just remember all the amazing works He's allowed me to preform, all for the benefit of strengthening your faith in Him. I'm nothing more than a tool in His Hands, that's all. All I ever wanted in this life was to be a good Mum to my son. Stay with the children. Your wand will be useless, your faith in Father will be your only protection. Just believe in Him and you'll be ok. Tell the children this and all will be ok. Let them see your strength and faith, and they'll emulate you."

"I understand, Lily."

"Remember, Ginny, faith, hope, love and lastly – Sacrifice – Even when all seems dark and apparently hopeless, its' all a lesson for us to learn of Father's Gift to us. Do this, do this for the children and they'll take it with them for the rest of their lives and they'll always love you for helping them."

"Ok, Lily, I'll do all you ask and have taught me to do. I can't ask you to not worry about me, but, I do have the faith you've taught us all. We'll be ok."

Ginny reached out and hugged Lily for the longest time.

"Now, it would be a good idea for you to go and introduce yourself to the children. The parents will probably want to keep their children with them because during this time families should stay together. There are some orphans with us that were brought here; they are being kept together. These are the ones I would like for you to see first. They may have the feeling of being left out, so, go see them, hug them and stay with them until this is all over."

"Thanks, Lily. I would rather stay with them. It gives me the feeling of being needed."

As Ginny was leaving, Lily looked at her and said almost as an afterthought – "Ginny, I do think you'd make a great Mum."

Ginny smiled like a newly risen sun in the early morning.

Lily went out to locate Harry. She never did have to look very far, she just 'knew' where he was and she went there. Being his Mum, she had some abilities that she used specifically for Harry's benefit. Even after a Millennium, she was still his Mum and had the need to offer him her hard-earned advice. Now is the time for her to use it.

_** Lily and Harry**_

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire – Harry's Love/ Harry in Winter asking Cho Chang to the Yule Ball

Lily found Harry sitting by the Lake under the Beech trees. He was just sitting there, looking at the setting that had inspired so many of their kind for many generations ever since the school was first built.

"Son?" Lily spoke out to her son.

Harry could feel his Mum's presence long before he heard her speak his name. It was a comfort that he knew all so well, ever since that first time he stood in the hall as a beginning first year. He remembered well that feeling of comfort he received from her, it was just overwhelming in it's suddenness. He looked up at his Mum.

"Hi, Mum." Harry smiled at her.

"May I join you?"

"Sure, you don't have to ask.

Lily sat down beside him and like him, she just looked over the lake at the grand visage. "It's been so long since we've both just sat here like we used to do when we were students here. It's just so peaceful."

"Yes, it is." Harry replied. "May I ask a question, Mum?"

"You may."

Harry composed his thoughts for a moment. "Why is it that you've not talked with me too much about when we were students together, here at Hogwarts? When you were Hermione and Dad was Ron? Why didn't you tell me then who you both were?"

"Well, son, what was I to say? Can you imagine the Hermione that you then knew coming up to you and telling you her secret? Would you have believed even when you saw what happened in Flourish & Blotts?" Lily turned to look at Harry. "Son, people don't come back a second time – ever. Like we, your father and I, have done. After your father and I died, I was worried about you, very worried as all Mum's would be. So, I asked Father if I could be a Mum to you again. I outlined a plan in my mind and went to Him and talked. Why He accepted my plan, my request, even to this day I can't explain it. Ever since my first day at school here, my second time, as Hermione, I've communed with him in the early morning hours at sunrise. Daily, with out exception I've talked with Him and been taught by Him, the Master Teacher. But, son, to answer your question, I don't think you'd have believed me. It may have put up a barrier between us that would have hurt us. But, I was there for you, as was Ron, all these years. You were never alone."

Harry just sat there, thinking and looking out and away at the far Horizon. "Mum, I think I know what you mean, by me not believing you. You both were my real true friends when I needed you the most. I remember Ron coming to my rescue and all those times him and I talked, I never knew just who he really was." Harry hung his head down and shook his head mumbling somewhat.

Lily reached over to him and rubbed his back easing his pain.

"Son, do you believe and remember all I've taught you, about Father?"

"Yes, but why do you ask?"

"This is our final test, as a people. After this is over, we'll have all changed from what we were to what we'll all become. The door to our future is beginning to open for us, for ALL of us. Son, after all this is over, we'll not be as we are now, inside each of us." Lily placed her hand on her chest, over her heart.

"What do you mean, Mum? We'll look different?"

"No, son, we'll still be the same, but we'll think different. Act different. For a very long time after this, we'll have peace for uncounted millions of Millenniums." Lily stopped and looked back at the setting sun in all its' blazing glory.

_** Lily Teaches Harry: The Inconceivable Future of Mankind**_

"Do you see the sun setting in front of us?"

"Sure, Mum. Why?"

"Well, one day, the sun as you see it won't look then as it does now. It'll be a very gradual process that'll not be obvious until it's completely changed. The sun will be growing older and will, like all things, be dying. That's when I'll need the help of each of us."

Harry was looking at his Mum, surprise written all over his face. His Mum, for the thousand years he's known her, could still surprise him with what she knows. 'She's so much like Dumbledore, I just can't believe it.' Harry thought to himself.

"Mum, we can't do anything about the Sun dying."

Lily looked at her dear son and smiled that cryptic smile of hers that said she knew something he didn't.

Harry looked at her and KNEW she was going to contest that point **-** and win.

"Son, the gifts that I've been given are vast and when that time comes you'll be standing beside me, assisting me. You'll see what Father can do, through me, First Hand."

Lily reached out and held onto her son's hands, gently holding them in her hands. "Son, look at my hands. Look at them closely and feel them. They are the same soft gentle hands I use to hold you and each member of our family. They are the same hands I used to hold you and care for you when you were a baby."

It was here that Lily looked deep into Harry's eyes, and hesitantly said, "and, they are the same hands that, through Father, will literally remake our Sun. As hot and large as it is, I will hold it in my hands and, Literally, remake it to be young again."

Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. For him, time just stopped, his eyes had befallen upon his Mum and her last words still ringing in his ears. A look of stunned disbelief was upon his face, pouring though out his mind. It was a very staggering thought. Disbelief, denial, bargaining, and finally, Acceptance, but begrudgingly so played out upon him.

"Mum, just when I think I've caught up with you, I look up and find that you've already leapt ahead of me so far you're almost out of sight – again. You surprise me every time I see you. I've learned long ago, to just accept you and what you tell me, on face value alone. It'd just be easier that way."

Lily smiled, her eyes dancing with joy at what her son just said. She reached over and hugged him to her. Her arms encircling about him, holding him close to herself. "Son, what you just said was the very foundations of faith itself. I could not have said it better in so few words."

"Thanks, Mum."

They just sat there, the both of them Mother and Son, for the longest time. Finally, Harry asked a question:

"Mum, when I was growing up, the first time, after you and Dad died, I wanted a family, I wanted you to hug me like you're doing now. I don't know how things would have worked out if I'd gotten then what I wanted. Maybe, if I had, all this would not have come to be. I don't know. But all I wanted then was you and Dad. If it wasn't for the Weasley's, I don't know what would have become of me."

Harry's eyes were misting over. Lily could tell. She knew her son was speaking to her from his heart. She could feel so much pain in those few simple words, but it registered on Lily just how much her son was affected by being an orphan.

Then, quite suddenly, with out warning, the answer came to her: the question she'd asked Father but didn't get an immediate reply. It'd just been given to her from the unlikeliest of sources: her very own son! She and James were given a second chance at life because her son needed her, but he'd also needed the chance to face obstacles in life and grow from the opportunity at using them. Without all those years at her sister's home and that environment, Harry may not have been the person he was and is now. All those chances he'd faced would not have made him the man he is today without those hard growing up years. Now, with his second chance at having a family, he's had the love he so desperately wanted and needed. He understands the value of what he has now.

"Son."

"Yes, Mum?"

"You've just answered a question for me that I've been asking Father for a very long time. You've taught me a lesson just now. I appreciate it."

"What was that?"

Lily answered Harry's question in a way he understood. She explained to him the value of knowing the differences and he understood his Mum's answer.

"You had to know the value of what you have now. You now know just how valuable Love is. You're a better man now than what you'd have been otherwise. Also, I am too. So is your father, James. This has provided us with a learning experience we'll not forget. It's now a part of us."

Harry nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Well, son, looks like its time to go back up to the Castle, evening is upon us." Lily got up and extended her hand to him, and they both walked up to the Castle.

As Lily looked on, she saw, in vision, what was to come soon. She stopped and stared at what she alone was allowed to see and it horrified her, but she knew, then, that her people would be safe. To Lily, that was all that mattered. "Mum? What's wrong?"

Lily shook her head. "Nothing, son, I can't answer your question." She bit her lower lip in anguish at not being able to tell others the future. It was for her information only so she could better prepare others. The burden of leadership was weighing very heavy on her small slender shoulders now. She could feel every bit of it.

Harry could see the sudden effect that something had on his Mum. But all he could do was to be with her, hold her hand and just comfort her with his presence.

"Mum? You just had a vision, didn't you? Given to you from Father." Harry asked his Mum as they continued walking back to the Burrow.

Lily stopped walking and with her arm placed around her sons' shoulder she turned to look at him. "Yes, son. I did." Lily nodded her head. "How did you know?"

"Mum, I can feel the change that comes over you, as subtle as it is, I can see the change that comes over you. For others who do not know you nor are familiar with you, they may not pick up on it, But I can. I know what to look for and for me, it's easy to see."

Lily just stood there looking at her beloved son, and just now learning how observant he is.

"Mum, for all you've taught me I've come to realize just how little I do know as compared to what you know. I want to stay beside you and learn all you have to teach me. Also, I've come to realize that all that you've done is just a starting point, that Father has other plans for you. This is just a training ground for you, and for us as well. With all this is an indicator of what you can do, what else has Father got planned for you?"

Lily looked at her son with a newer understanding of his capacity of what he's understood. "Son, look up into the sky and tell me what you see."

"I see stars." Harry replied.

Lily and Harry, Mother and Son, looked into each others' eyes and held that look for what seemed the longest time. Finally, Lily spoke, "Son, what you see up there are countless numbers of Suns and Worlds that are around them. One day, what you and everyone else here have seen me accomplish, each of you will be doing the same thing, but for others of our kind. Each of you will be like I am, in every way. Son, our kind will be on every world that circles every Sun and we, each of us, will know Father, even as I do. And, one day, in the far future what you'll be seeing me do to make our sun young again, I'll be doing the same thing but on a grander scale, a Galactic Scale."

Harry just stood there, in front of his Mum, totally speechless. The scale of what she told him of their future, the Enormity of the Shear Scale of it all was just, to Harry, inconceivable.

Lily held onto her son, looked back into his eyes once more and continued walking up to the Castle. Lily stopped walking and looked at her son, "Look up at the Castle, son. I want you to remember something"

"What's that?"

" On every World out there that circles all those countless stars, our kind will be living and will be taught of the Ancient Days. The Days when our kind were taught on a Planet named Earth, in a Castle that was old, even then. Son, to our descendents who will be living then, these days that we are living now will be Ancient, Old, a history that is virtually lost in the Mists of Time. But, son, we will be there to teach them. Each of us will be a Living History Book so that what we know and experience now will never be forgotten."


	42. Chapter 42

** The Final Confrontation**

_** Lily and the Demons **_

Later that evening, when all was quiet, Lily received a premonition that all was not well. "James. James, get up, somethings wrong! I can feel it." Lily got up and dressed. She didn't want to be surprised anymore than she already was.

"Do you want me to wake the rest of the family and the others? I can get the Elves to help." James added.

"Yes, but Let me go see the elves, please? I'll get them to wake the rest of the people. I want to talk with the elves."

Lily gave James a hug and a kiss, and left for the downstairs area where the kitchens were.

James went to Gryffindor Tower where there were some rooms available. There he found Harry and Ginny asleep and gently woke them. "Harry, Ginny, wake up. Somethings wrong."

Harry woke up groggily, but awake. "What's wrong, Dad?"

"Your Mum says there's something wrong, you and Ginny get dressed now, hurry, please. And meet downstairs in the Great Hall, we'll go outside then."

"Ok, Dad. Ginny, Ginny, get up – now. Trouble."

"Huh? What's wrong, honey?"

"Dad was here. Mum says there's trouble. Get dressed now and get downstairs to the Great Hall. Hurry."

"Ok." But Ginny turned to Harry and held on to him momentarily. "Sweetheart. I love you. We've got a good family and when all this is over I want to give you as many children as we can handle." Ginny didn't wait for Harry to reply, but instead, just kissed him. "Now, lets go see your Mum."

Meanwhile, Lily hurried downstairs to the kitchens where the elves had their rooms nearby. When she went in she found them all up and ready. "Dobby! Dobby!"

"I'm here Lily Potter. We're all ready to go with you. We felt it too, just like you did."

Lily stopped and looked at all her Elves. After what she discovered about them she no longer was afraid because she knew they'd not be harmed. They were their Fathers' and were not allowed to be harmed. Still, she knelted down on her knees and opened her arms and they came to her, being hugged by the Headmistress of Hogwarts, the daughter of their Father. "I just wanted to see you all one more time before they came. Please, just help take care of the weakest of my people. Some are really scared, they have faith but, . . ., under these circumstances," Lily's voice faltered and she broke down crying again. Looking up at her precious Elves, "I don't want to loose anyone, not a single soul."

"You won't Lily, you won't. This is a test of your peoples' faith." Dobby said to Lily. "We'll all help you look after them all. Even the children."

"Thank you, thank all of you for your support."

** The Return of the Demons**

Music: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: Voldemort

Lily couldn't wait. She ran outside, flinging open the Great Doors.

There, standing in the open doors of the Castle, she witnessed her worst nightmare: Her people were running and screaming everywhere, in all directions for there at the edge of the schools' grounds stood gaping open was the immense portal from which the demons were beginning to emerge.

Lily closed her eyes momentarily, opened them and looking up at her unseen brothers and sisters. She let her Light burst forth: Like her son did in his 4th year in repelling the Dementors and protecting Sirius; Her Fathers' Grace poured out of her, racing forth across the grounds. It covered her people, warming them not just from the night chill, but their spirits as well.

The demons were repelled at once, flinging them backwards. The people were out of their way, but only temporarily. Lily knew not to fear them – she'd dealt with them previously – successfully, and she had - has- known her Father, but her people only had their faith to go on, and for many, it just wasn't strong enough.

James came up beside her, shimmering just like his eternal companion.

"James, dear, please, go down amongst them. Be with them, let them be near you, I'll be doing the same."

James nodded in ascent and departed, shimmering and glowing like a candle in the dark.

Harry stayed with his Mum, comforting the many people who tried to huddle as best they could, as close as they could, to Lily. Fear was running rampant among them all.

Lily walked down the steps of Hogwarts, directly to the yawning Jaws of the Gate that lead to the Pit whenst the Demons were emerging. She was bathed with her Father's Grace, something that they could not comprehend. They sorely lacked that ability and were so like Voldemort of so long ago, it was no wonder that he was defeated so easily. 'They'll be overcome by us in the same way, by the use of Father's Grace and our faith.'

The Demons were spreading out around the perimeter trying to locate the few they could get to. They were there, but Lily was protecting them all. Even the children who were with Ginny inside the Castle. She had a few of the elves with her, assisting her. She needed all the help she could get.

** The Secret of the Elves** ~ _The Least of These My Bretheren_

Ginny was holding all the children who were not with their parents; These were the orphans who had no family - until today, that is. "Hold on to me, children." Ginny said to them, looking directly at them. Lily will not let us down."

"Will we be ok?" One of the little ones asked, shaking all over.

Dobby, Lily's most beloved House Elf, went up to her and and held her in his arms. "Dobby has known Lily and her son, Harry Potter, for a very long time. It was Harry Potter who helped free Dobby and Dobby owes Harry and Lily. Lily's House is the best House Dobby has ever served in. She will not let you down." The little children knew the elves, but thought this one was strange. "You talk like you know Lily and Harry. Do you?" one of the little children asked. Dobby looked at her, holding her hand in his, "Yes, I know Lily. And Lily knows a secret about all of us elves that no one else knows. As I told Lily, the demons will not take a single one of us."

Ginny looked at Dobby, questions playing out across her face. "Dobby, what is it that Lily knows? Why won't the Demons take us?"

Dobby looked at Ginny, and smiled a gentle smile, full of love and concern. He held onto the closest of the children. "Ginny Potter, Father does not permit the Demons to harm us Elves, for we are his children. He has placed us here, in your world, so that we can learn to serve, learn kindness, sharing, work, and love. He has given us this chance before we gain our mortality and be like you." Dobby reached out to Ginny, and let his small gnarled hand stroke her soft cheek and with large tears in his eyes, he continued by saying something that astounded her, just as it did Lily: "We are your future, Ginny Potter. The way you see us now is not how we really look, for we are just like our sister."

"Dobby, you have a sister?" asked Ginny, surprise showing on her face.

Dobby nodded his head, smiling, "Yes, it's Lily, we're just like her in every way. That's why Father doesn't permit us harm." Ginny held onto Dolby's hand in tender kindness. "We've shown her how we really look and she was pleased. She cried so many happy tears and we all hugged her. It was like we were all back in our Father's House for those few minutes then. Lily really misses her one true Home. But this, Hogwarts, is where she really wants to be, with her people. Helping them. She has given up so much, just so very much. That's why we elves want to be just like her. And, one day, we will."

"Oh, Dobby, I never knew, I just never knew!" Ginny hugged him and hugged him for a very long time.

_Out of this immense display of love and knowledge of sacrifice, the Demons were unable to penetrate into even the weakest of the people. _

The Demons raged all around them, hovering just outside Lily's Grace of Protection through which they could not trespass.

It was just not possible.

They looked all around for any way to get in, but found none. Instead, they went on a rampage of destruction destroying everything they could find. Fires raged all around them, totally out of control. Meanwhile, the Demons beat against and threw themselves at Lily, who was their main target.

James and Harry were calming the people as best they could, James by his very being there and exhibiting himself as did his dearly beloved; Harry just by his presence. The elves, to the rest of the Wizarding population, were just elves. No one had Lilies knowledge of their true selves of what or who, their real identity really was. They went through the population and tried to calm the weakest members.

But, inevitably as happens when your faith grows weak, people fail. It was this that occurred, it was Lily Greatest Fear during this final scene – that she would loose someone.

There, for everyone to witness, were the Demons taking one of her own back with them, in front of Lily herself, taunting her as they all descended back into the blackest of pits that emitted an overwhelming feeling even worst than the Dementors' Kiss.

"NNNOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Lily screamed out such that everyone all over the entire grounds, even inside the very Castle itself, all heard and felt her anguished cry.

"James, stay here, protect my people, use Fathers' Grace." and with this last statement uttered, ignoring everyone's cries of asking, pleading for her to stop, she went to the Jaws of the Pit and walked in, still emitting her Fathers' Protective Grace.

"MUMMMMMM! Nnoooooooo!" Harry cried out after seeing his beloved Mum go where no one ever returned from. His face blanched white, all color drained from his face. He fell down to the ground, tears, cries of such pain that all hear him. Here, Harry cried out his sense of loss over seeing his beloved Mum go after one of her own, totally ignoring the very danger to herself to try to rescue the least of her people from a fate that they would not be able to protect themselves from.

Lily went to give help, to stand beside that one lone soul.

After a while, the Demons, the last of them, were seen descending down and into the pit, the gates closing up, leaving all as before. Except for the total scene of devastating destruction. The only building left was the Grand Castle, for it stood within Lily's Father's Grace of Protection.

All else was totally gone.

Including Lily.

A quiet covered all the people as they all witnessed just what she did: sacrificing herself to try to help one of her own. In their minds, she'd never return.

James, Ginny, Molly and Arthur went to Harry and helped him get up. They all surrounded him, covering him with their arms and love, for Harry had just seen his Mum descend to where no one returned from. He could not even protect her. She did just now, what she did for her son, to give of herself totally to make sure another would live.

The quiet that fell upon the Wizarding Population was heavy. The elves were stunned at what they'd just seen. They'd lost their Headmistress, their Beloved Lily, and to them, their beloved sister.

Harry looked up at his Dad, asking, "Dad, what'll happen to us now? We were promised to always be together – you, Mum and me. How, . . . ,?" Harry was stuck for words to even begin to say his feelings or thoughts.

It was at this most depressing time, when all seems so dark, so dreary, when all looks so forsaken and hopeless that before anyone could leave, a portal of Immense proportions opened up before them. This was unlike before for standing there in that Doorway of stunning beauty was Lily, and she was holding onto the person who'd succumbed and was taken by the Demons. She'd rescued him and here she was, returning from the Realm of the Demons, still emitting her Fathers Grace and protection. She was holding him in her arms for he was too weak to help even himself. The Demons were not there, Just Lily and the person she'd helped. She stepped out of the Doorway and it closed. There she stood, on the grounds of the school surrounded by her people.

"Can someone help me and take him to the infirmary? Please? He will be alright." Lily was still shinning, and smiling. She turned and looked at James. Still, somehow, after all these years, she knew just where he was, and Harry, too. James ran up to her, held her in his arms and kissed her, hugged her there in front of everyone, unabashedly so. Lily released James and looked at her son.

"Come here, son." it was all she had to say, for Harry stumbled up to her and looked at her through tear filled eyes. ". . . , m-m-mum?" It was all he could say. There, Mother and Son hugged one another, lovingly.

"Son, I was never in any danger. You must realize that. My Father was with me all the time, He was there, standing beside me in my time of Greatest Need. He knew I'd go after anyone who'd not have enough strength of faith to stand up. Father allowed me to safely rescue one of my own people."

"Mum, I thought you were gone forever. I thought I'd lost you a second time. I was about to loose my mind."

"Son, I'm back. Don't you remember telling me that we'll always be together?"

"Yes, but,. . ."

Lily looked at her son, smiled, "Just have a little more faith, son, and you'll do well. Now, go see Ginny, she's anxious about you."

Harry just looked at his Mum, standing there in front of all the Magical Folks of the entire British Isles, gathered in front of the Castle. He didn't want to leave her side. He'd lost her once before and all those feelings had come rushing back to him. He was dealing with them now, but it was difficult.

"Mum?" Harry hesitated, "I'll always love you, because you've loved me." Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he felt a soft tender hand upon his shoulder – it was his dear wife, Ginny.

"We all love her, Harry, every single one of us." Ginny held onto her husband. "And, Harry, I'll be here for you, come, lets go now and pick up the pieces. It's time to put things back to the way they were." Ginny held onto Harry's hand and took him with her, gently. As they were walking towards the Castle, "Harry, dear, everything will be ok now." Look at me, darling, look at me." Ginny held onto Harry's face in her soft gentle hands as she looked deep into her husbands Emerald Green Eyes that were given to him by his beloved Mum. "Everything will be different now; No more war, no more fighting. Only rebuilding and learning what Lily can teach us. Now, lets go back to the Burrow, back home."

Harry just stood there, stunned by Ginny's very actions and words. They reminded him of another whom he dearly loved. And, it occurred to him that somehow, Ginny would turn out to be just like Lily is now with all her love, her compassion and Faith in Father, and she'd One Day have the Grace bestowed upon her that Lily herself has. Harry looked from his beloved Ginny to his beloved Mum and realized that there is no difference.

Lily saw the look of understanding that has just now dawned its' comprehension upon him. "It's another of Father's Gift's, son," Lily said quietly.

"Oh, Mum , , , , ," was all Harry could say as he was lead away by his beloved Ginny.


	43. Chapter 43

**The Final Chapter: The Beginning of the Inconceivable Future of Magical Mankind**

**Epilogue – the FAR Future ! **

It was a bright sunny day, typical of the days that were now dawning upon everyone. Lily was in her office conducting her typical duties as the Headmistress of Hogwarts. She is now the longest living Head that her school has ever had, and it had been thusly so for uncounted periods of time, so many in fact that Lily was beginning to loose count. She got up and walked towards the windows to look outside at the sun, the red sun whose enormous mass filled up most of the sky from horizon to horizon.

'It's time now,' she said to herself. She went to the fireplace and contacted the Ministry of Magic. "Time for me to get ready.' She thought to herself.

"Arthur? Are you there?"

Arthur's head appeared in the fireplace, by way of the Floo network, a network of communication that was so old and ancient, Lily marveled at it's design.

"I'm here Lily, I guess its time for us to contact the Muggles?"

"Yes, Arthur, it is. I just hope they are easy to work with. They're almost all gone now, only one ship is left, the rest are out in space awaiting for this last ship to leave so they can all go together to their new home."

"I'll meet you at 10 Downing Street to meet the Minister. I believe he's the last to leave. They've taken most everything over the many generations so this is just a formality. I'll miss them, Arthur, I really will. They've been good friends over the many years I've known them. But, I'll keep in touch with them." Lily said, reflecting on her associations with them.

Lily closed the Floo connection and left the school grounds so she could disapparate to London.

There, at the front door she met Arthur and the two of them were welcomed in by the Minister.

"Its good to see you again, Lily, Arthur. I've been thinking of you and your people. I want to try one last time to try to convince you to leave with us. The earth will not last much longer, the radiation will be horrendous, and the heat . . ., There'll be nothing left. The entire planet will be burned away. We hate to loose you. You're our last connection to our ancestors."

"Minister," Lily began, "Like I mentioned to you previously, there's nothing to worry about. I've taken care of our people before and now is no different."

"Well, don't say I didn't try to warn you. We'll be waiting in our ships at a safe distance on the outer rim of the solar system to watch. That'll be the only thing we can do. The sun, as large a red giant as it is, it'll grow to approximately the orbit of Mars. Everything within that space will be burned away. Mercury, Venus, Earth, our Moon, Mars itself will be burned away. Even Jupiter and Neptune will suffer some melting of its' frozen atmosphere."

The Minister offered them his hand and Arthur shook it, and turning to Lily, she just held out her arms and hugged the Minister one last time before he left. "Remember, Minister, to keep looking at our planet, and try not to be too surprised at what you see. We've got a surprise in store for you."

The minister looked at Lily and just shook his head. 'I'll never understand these people. Why won't they listen to reason?'

"Goodbye, Arthur, Lily, its been so good knowing you both." With that all said the Muggle Minister left. Arthur and Lily went to the door and walked out to the streets and just looked around.

Empty silence greeted them.

An entire planet empty of all Muggles!

Their own kind were all that were left now, and Lily did not know quite how to feel. She'd led and guided her people now for so many uncounted Millennia that she'd stopped counting the years. Every living witch and wizard, every single one of them, had gone through Hogwarts as students. Lily had talked to and interviewed them all, many times and so, she had gotten to know them all. Unlike Tom, she didn't want any of them to feel left out, nor to 'fall between the cracks' and go bad. Every one of them were precious.

The entire Wizarding world knew Lily. She could have been made Minister of Magic but turned it down. Even Arthur tried to convince her to take the job, but Like her beloved Headmaster before her, she turned the offer down. Father had wanted her to take this job and here she will stay – until He calls her home. But first, she has to make sure that her people has a good home, one that will last them through out the ages. She MUST show them how to care for it and keep it in good working order, for they, one day, will be called upon to work even greater tasks than what she must do now. She needs their help and she has been promised by the Wizengamot and the Entire Ministry, that she'll have it.

Time to go.

Lily and Arthur Apparated back to the Burrow, it'd be appropriate to be at home when THIS was to take place. She wanted to be with her family, all together, supporting one another. It'd be much easier for her. And for them as well.

"Molly, we're back." Lily said as she appeared in the Burrows Kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Lily dear. Its' good to see you. How was the meeting with the Muggle Minister?" Molly asked.

"He didn't want to stay. He didn't have the faith that we could protect our home. But, he left on good terms. I told him to keep a watch out to see what happens. I do think he'll be surprised. All the Muggles will." Lily replied, mostly musing to herself.

"Lily, you did your best. Don't worry. We'll all be here beside you like we always have." Molly went to Lily and gave her a hug. Lily responded and hugged her back. Lily and Molly were so much alike, more like sisters now. And they both enjoyed and loved one another. It made Arthur so happy to see that.

All the boys came in, one by one, till they were all ready. "Lets all of us go outside where we'll have more room." Lily asked and they all followed her outside, to the front lawn. There Lily looked up into the sky once more.

Music: Mormon Tabernacle Choir – Amazing Grace She held up her arms and looking upwards said, so that her family could hear her, "Father, thank you, for all you've given us," and with that simple statement she began shimmering, glowing like she always did.

But, this time, it was different.

Her family members, when the Light touched them, they, too started glowing, just like Lily. They felt her power, the control that she handled was enormous in its undertaking, but she just continued emanating the Light that soon covered not just them all, but continued spreading outwards. It started with Lily, standing in front of the Burrow, with her family beside her, and it touched every magical being, every magical plant, none were excluded. It touched them and they, too, just like Lily, began emanating her trademark Shimmer. Outward it spread, across the waters, across entire continents, touching other magical beings. For, like Lily and James, they did not exclude a single soul. They all felt her warmth, her love for them unquestionably. Soon, in just a matter of minutes, the entire planet was covered and shimmering just like Lily did so long ago back in Flourish and Blotts when she first discovered her abilities. But this time, it was for the protection and renewal of her planet and people.

Finally, after so many thousands of Millennia, they'd all learned to love and share without question. They all knew Lily and trusted her. This, this was the fruit of all her work and she was pleased.

Out in space, the mighty Muggle ships were stationed at the orbit of Jupiter holding a death watch over their home world. They were watching their home sun, the star that had given them birth and nurtured them all for uncounted billions of years, finally go Nova. It was the final end, the death that must come to us all, that they had to watch over. After it was done, and their world had burned away, they would be going to a new world, one just like their old one, but one younger that would last for billions of years yet to come.

In the ship stood the Minister. In his mind he was remembering his special friends, those who could preform 'magic' or so it seemed to him. But the thing that stayed in his mind was that they really seemed to believe that their world would be safe, that nothing would really happen. He tried countless times to explain to them the effects, but they would not submit and go with him. Their leader, the lady dressed in white, Lily, was her name, and the gentleman, Arthur, also a minister of their people, she was so very kind. She understood what was to happen, but she told him all would be ok.

'What was that she told me?, to keep a watch out, that she, her people, had a surprise in store for him.' He thought about that one. He knew they were level headed people, just strange in their dress and customs, but . . . ," He continued to look out the window and saw that the sun was enlarging. It had finally exploded.

MUSIC: Cat Stevens, 'Morning Has Broken'

He could see the ball of light proceed outwards and engulf the inner ring of planets, including the earth, but something was amiss. Where the earth was, or should be, was a glowing pinpoint of light, the brightness that outshone even the brilliant glare of the sun itself going Nova! And there in space was a figure, a figure of immense proportions, human in appearance and was seemingly reaching out with her hands and holding the very Sun itself. To the Muggle Minister she seemed to be remolding the very Sun as if a little child were molding clay in her hands! As he looked on he realized that he recognized her. It was Lily! But it couldn't be. It must be some trick of the light being played upon him.

That should not be happening!

He contacted the ships captain and asked questions. No one knew what was happening.

He continued looking and saw that the Brilliance was overtaking the sun itself and he noticed that the speed of the explosion was halted and receding backwards, like a movie being played backwards. The Brilliant white light now engulfed both the earth and Sun itself.

Something was happening. This must be the surprise that Lily had told him about.

It took most of the day for the light to recede and when it did, there stood, in space itself, a medium sized yellow sun! The Muggle Minister continued looking on as the Immense female figure in space removed her hands from the Sun and Smiled! She then turned to the direction of the Minister himself and waved, continuing her smile and slowly lowering her hand pointing to her work that she was 'presenting' to her people for all to see!

Pandemonium broke loose all over all the ships! Messages were beamed to their people. Everyone had been told, and pictures were shown. Their home world was not burned away, but still stood. Their home sun, Sol, was now a yellow sun, a young yellow sun! It's hydrogen supply had been replenished, but, but, so many questions remained.

The Minister just stood on the deck of the ship, in complete awe. "She was right. Lily was right after all." He didn't realize that he'd spoken out loud and someone asked him who he was referring to .

"Oh, oh, no one. No one at all." He just returned to his thoughts when someone appeared in front of him. In front of all of them.

It was Lily.

The Muggles were stunned at what they saw, who they saw. A woman, youthful in appearance dressed in gleaming white robes, and Fiery Red hair and Brilliant Emerald Green Eyes.

It was Lily. The Muggle Minister recognized her.

"Hello, Lily." He tried to remain calm but his pulse was racing at the turn of events. He didn't know what was coming.

"Minister, you need not fear me, nor my people. We promised you a surprise and as you can see out your window, you do, indeed, have one! What do you think?"

"How, how did you do it? I mean, I just don't know what to say. This just isn't possible."

"It is, indeed possible, but it is all done through Father. It is He who bestowed upon us our abilities, and it is He who has given me my tasks to preform. All my people are safe, now, on our world. We're making a life for ourselves and our kind. This is our world now, and we will keep it, tend to it, and preserve it for all eternity. Minister, this is our home, you've got yours now, and we've got ours. You may come and visit us when you feel the need to, but, for a visit only. We're a very kind and generous people but we do need a home of our own, and Earth suits us." Lily was looking over the gathered mass of Muggles that had come to see her, some were recording the events, which Lily allowed. Some good will eventually come of all this, she thought to herself.

But, there were some Muggles who were not as kind, and to these, Lily aimed her next statement.

"Minister, this is now OUR HOME and we will defend it – absolutely. We can not be overcome nor defeated by any of you. I do know that there are among you those who want to take back our world, but this I can't allow. Greed and a lack of charity have no place in our world. We've all learned love, charity, and sacrifice and we are now one people of one mind. We all have families, friends and we just want to stay together. You who are our friends and wish to learn from us, are indeed welcome. BUT, those who are greedy, are warned to stay away. We know who you are and you will NOT be allowed on, or near, our world."

Lily walked up to the Minister and held out her arms and hugged him, closely for a while. "Minister, you are our friend and are indeed, welcome to our world anytime. I'll come see you from time to time. I'll miss you, greatly – my friend. Before I leave, may we take a short walk? Together? There's something I'd like to discuss with you and you alone."

"Of course, Lily. We've not got much room to walk or places to go, but we'll certainly talk. My door is always open to you."

Lily took the Muggle Minister's hand and they walked a short distance away from the many people. Lily looked back and waved her hand, placing a quieting spell around themselves so they could have a little privacy in their speech.

"Minister," Lily began, looking into his eyes and his mind, "There's so much I can do for you to help you help your own people. They have great potential and one day, under the right leadership they will be a great people. Now that you're in a new world of your own, it's a good time for you to take advantage of my help and suggestions. I can foresee that one day, in the far distant future your people and my people, there'll not be any difference between us. It has taken us so long just for my people to reach this level that our Father has helped us with. Just so long. But, one day, if your people will listen to my people, all this that I've foretold to you will come about. This, as I've told to you, is the eventual future of your people."

The Muggle Minister just looked at Lily, hardly believing what he'd just heard. But, he did believe her. "We need so much help, Lily, and it'll take a lot of time and weeding out of the bad influences." He just let his countenance fall somewhat at the overwhelming thought of the magnitude of what Lily was describing what Lily said.

"Minister, Please, look at me." Lily had her hand on his chin, tilting his face back up to look into her eyes. "All things are possible with Father, Just have faith and don't expect things to happen immediately. All I've said is true. Use us as a good resource and example, and all will turn out as I said." Lily turned to go, but before she did she added "Oh, and Minister, when that day dawns for your people, I'll be there, just as I am now, just as you see me now. I will not have changed." Lily hugged him for the longest time.

With that all said and done, Lily smiled and waved at them all and Disapparated, quietly.

Lily Apparated back at the Burrow, her home and was welcomed by her family. She looked at them, all standing there together. Lily could feel the closeness, the love emanating from them as she once felt that same feeling from her other brothers and sisters in her Fathers' Home. For what she was feeling which came from them was proper, and as it should be, for now, now, they were like Lily, emanating THEIR Fathers' Grace. The old world had burned away and a new world took its' place, populated by her fellow siblings and living as if this were their Fathers' Home.

She hugged them all, tears in her eyes. Her major work was done, now. She just walked a bit by herself in her thoughts. James was by her side, silently.

"Darling," She began, "all I ever wanted was to be a Mum to my son. That's what I asked of Father when we were with Him. I just wanted to be a Mum, and look at what He has given us." Lily shook her head at trying to comprehend all that that'd imply.

"Lily, you've been a Mum to our son. And much, much more!" James added.

Lily looked at her eternal companion, "Yes, James, my beloved, yes, I have!"

~~FINI~~

Author's Note: Fini is latin for Finish.

The title of this story, The Gift – My question to you is**: ****What is the Gift and who received it?**

E-mail me if you wish.


End file.
